HOUKOUNIN SAGAS
by Shinigami-Virus
Summary: Ravens a vamp, Robs her servant. Not your typical vamp fic, something for everyone. Lemons and violence abound. R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Titans, just the story.

I am back, oh yeah!

Hunger.

A RobinxRaven vampire lemon, you know you want to read it. Its a bit differant, I promise. SPECIAL THANKS to Mark, thinker of cool japanese words (houkounin).

Chapter 1: Vampires and houkounin.

Bells were going off in her head, telling her she had to feed. She had put if off too long, and now her throat burned like fire and her stomach was clenching.

"Shit, I let it go too long." Raven tried to build up the power to fly, but fell back to the ground in a heap. The hunger pulled at her more. Her fingers and other joints hurt to move. She was afraid for her life, being a vampire it was hard to tell when she would have to feed, sometimes it was months in between meals. This hunger hit her in her sleep, and she slept through it for an hour or so. By the time it was bad enough to wake her most of her power had been depleated, and now she was looking at two options. On one hand she could die and let her team mates wonder, and on the other she could feed off of one of her team mates, breaking a promise she had made to herself. It wasnt as if it would kill them even, it was just a violation.

"Unghh" The pain got worse in her body just as she was reaching for her door. She crawled out into the hallway, glad that it was well after two AM. She would never make it to town in time like this. Her self preservation Instincts took over and she made the decision to feed off of a team mate. Contrary to popular belief most people who were fed upon never even knew it, the holes healed up almost instantly, and most slept right through it.

"No I cant die yet.." Raven began crawling towards Robins room, his was the closest. She eventually got o the door, It opened easily and she could see Robin sleeping on his bed. As weak as her powers were when the anticipation hit her she regained a little, and floated over to his bed. Trying to keep a lock on his mind so he would remain asleep. She didnt want to do this to him, but she had no other choice. It was eat or die. She lowered herself onto the bed near Robin, and pulled him close to her. His head lolled to one side exposing his neck to her nicely. She lowered her head towars his neck, her fanghs descending and then the unthinkable happened. Robins tremendous mental discipline overcame her sleeping spell and he woke up and saw her.

"Raven? What are you doing?"

She saw something akin to fear in his eyes and fled the room, her powers peaking for a minute or so as she floated back to her room as quicly as she could. She could hear Robin calling her from behind. "Raven come back whats wrong?"

She made it back to her room and shut her door, she landed hard on her bed and waited for death to come.

Robin threw his clothes on and ran for the roof. That was where she always went in times of distress. For a second he thought he had seen her with fangs.

'It looked like she was going to bite me, could I have been right?'

Robin forced his suspicions to the back of his mind as be broke out onto the roof calling her name. He couldnt find her there, so he ran back towards her room.

"Raven, are you in there? Are you alright?"

"Go away."

Robin heard something drop in the room, it sounded like a body hitting the floor. He forced the door open and was shocked to see Raven sprawled out on the floor by the bed. He picked her up and put her back in bed.

"Raven, wake up whats going on? Whats wrong?"

Raven began to stir. "Robin you have to get away, I cant help it."

"I know Raven, Its ok, I know what you are."

"No you dont, you dont know now leave before I cant help it."

"Its ok, its ok. I'm here, I dont mind Raven."

"You really dont know what your talking about Robin you have to leave me alone now."

"Raven, I know your a vampire. Ive wondered for a long time. Tonight just proved it for me, come on. You need to feed."

"I cant do that to you. ahhhrggg."

"Raven come on before its too late."

Raven was growing paler by the minute and Robin was starting to worry. He got into the bed with her and held her mouth to his neck. It was cold and clammy. "Come on Raven its alright."

He pulled her away for a second to see if she was awake, he couldnt tell with her hood on but he saw her fangs growing. She brought up her hands, which had previously been limp at her side and grabbed Robin in a strong grip and held him down. "Im sorry" She said. It sounded like growl. Robin felt her mouth on his neck and for the first time in a long time, he was scared for his life.

Raven inhaled the scent of Robins fear, in her current state it was appealing, and gave her power. She licked his neck, tasting the salt of his skin. He was almost trembling beneath her, and drunken with power she closed her mouth over his neck and bit. Robin cried out with shock, this ellicited a moan from Raven. Robin held onto her, his head was spinning. As the pain subsided he could feel his very essence flowing out of him into her. She wasnt drinking quickly, she had set a slow enough pace that she could do this for some time before he was endangered by it.

Raven moaned again, the warm thick liquid slid down her throat cooling the burning. It slid into her stomach with ease and warmth spread through her entire body, but she still needed more. She wrapped her arms around Robin beneath her and held him close. She was trying to be as gentle as one could in this situation. The blood was so sweet, the best she had ever had by far. She lessened the flow even more, wanting the sensation to last. Even at a slow flow the blood had the effects on her most blood did at a high flow. Normally blood quality was dictated by age strength fitness and purity, niccotine alcohole and drugs soiled the blood. It was obvious Robin had never sampled any of these things. This was the blood of royalty. The blood in her stomach was pulsing with energy, a sign that she was overly full. She broke away from Robin and looked at him, he was refusing to let her go. The wound on his neck healed before her eyes.

"Robin, Im done. Its all done Robin, I'm so sorry." She wanted to cry now, Robin would fear her forever.

"No not yet. Take more, I'm ok."

Ravens jaw almost dropped. This was an unexpected benefit. Robin, it seemed was a houkounin, a human bred to be fed upon. These humans were special, after their first bite they developed an extreme loyalty to their vampire, and after a while being fed upon was quite a plesurable experience. She had walked the earth for twenty years and never once met another vampire that had one they were so rare, but of course any that did have them would keep them hidden. But the last known houkounin born had been seventy five years before. Voorays also had the useful tallent of replenishing their blood quickly, and their vampire masters usually fed on them almost every night, while they only needed to feed every few weeks, months even.

"Mmmm" was all Raven could say. Robin was glowing underneath her, and panting. He still had not let her go and was arching from time to time, trying to tempt her into biting again. Raven had never felt this empowered. "What do you want my little bird?"

Robin moaned, obviously taking pleasure from her referring to him as hers. "For you to feed. Please."

Robin arched himself again, bringing their pelvic areas into contact and he shuddered and moaned some more. She leaned down and took his lips, before nibbling her way down to his neck, on the other side of it. She breathed on it for a few seconds before she closed her mouth over it, and Robin made a frustrated sound, like someone who couldnt quite achieve orgasm. She let her teeth sink into his flesh and the tension drained from him.

"Yes, please. Please Raven."

Raven smiled against his neck, it was a houkounin purpose was once to be an aid to its vampire, a charge of sorts. The two took care of each other. She could see why. His warm blood flooded her mouth again and slid down her throat. It never felt like this before. The blood was just so pure, as was its donner. She would have to mark him as hers, once discovered houkounin were attractive to other vampires. If marked, it was against vampire law to taste anothers houkounin, and the blood would be poisonous to the taker. Robin was moaning more, sounding close to release. Raven pulled away from his neck and quickly tore the clothes from Robins body. She trailed her tongue down his neck to his chest, catching each of his nipples in her mouth.

"Who do you belong to little bird? hm? Can you tell me what you want?"

"I belong to Raven, Raven. I want to come." Robin was almost crying from the excstacy he felt.

"Will you beg?" Raven closed her mouth over Robins heart, marking him in to her own. The bite quicly faded, but left a scar unlike the bites on his neck. He yelled her name. "Will you beg?"

"Please Raven, please."

"Please what?'

"Please. Please make me come Raven." Robin was visibly shaking with plesure.

The sound of rending fabric could be heard as Raven tore off her leotard and cape. She took his member in her hand, it obviously had no problem with the blood loss. Robin couldnt say anything anymore, he was beyond words. Nothing but moans and groans escaped his mouth, in between desperate gasps.

"Are you having fun now little bird?"

"Yes Raven." He felt something wet and hot close around him and apply suction and he cried out and arched wildly. She put a hand on his stomach to hold him still as she applied more suction and began to move up and down his member. It wasnt long before he was whimpering, unable to move or breath, and then he came. He flooded her mouth with his seed, Raven reveled in the bitter taste of it before swallowing it down and milking him for a little more. Cleaning him off. This all came so naturally to her, but that was to be expected. It was a vampires job to look out ofr its houkounin's welfare, and satisfy it's lust. It was the voorays job to feed the vampire, and satisfy its lust, both sexual and blood. She came up to Robins face, he was steadily falling asleep. The blood loss, among other things was taking its toll. Raven used her powers to float a glass of water from her nightstand to his lips so he could drink, and thhen she kissed him deeply. She let him fall asleep before covering him up, she noticed for the first time that her door had been open, and hoped no one had seen them, it wouldnt bode well for her.

Raven dressed in a bathrobe and headed for her closet, when she was born she had been given a book about vampires, abilities, weaknesses, she was sure there were plenty of things about houkounin she didnt know, or had forgotten in the book.

"Lets see..." Raven felt surprisingly good, predatory, posessive. She thumbed through her book to find a section about houkounin. She found that vampires could have only one, and as long as the vampire fed on them they were healthy, and lived as long as their masters. "Interesting"

Being seperated for an extended period of time sapped the energy of the houkounin. It would turn out that houkounin, only acted so submissive with their masters in private, where their masters could protect them and care for them. In public houkounin would act differantly so as not to advertise their alignment. They would act as they did before being taken. Raven sighed in relief, she wondered how she would explain a Robin that constantly acted submissive to her. She looked over at the still figure in her bed, these houkounin seemed like mates, tasty ones. Raven could still feel Robins blood in her stomach, it was so pure. Her body didnt need to burn it at the rate it did other blood. She read on further. The houkounin as time passed on, would become submissive-posessive of their masters. It seemed the only downfall of a houkounin was that you couldnt tell who was one until they were taken, unless they were bred for it. Raven was pretty sure Robin was a naturally occuring houkounin. She was still puzzled about the inner workings of a houkounin-vampire relationship, what she had done with him tonight she had never done before.

"This was productive." Raven sat back and thought about it for a while, she had been born a vampire due to her fathers blood. There were vampires on her homeworld, which was dead now. She was surprised to find vampires on earth, they differed a little but it was all the same basic concepts. Raven got up from her desk and put on her cloak and hood. She climbed into bed next to Robin. She held his head against her breast and wrapped the cloak around him, craddling her houkounin against her body where no one else could see him, obeying the overwhelming instinct to protect what was hers. She pet his hair under her cloak and for the first time in her life everything felt balanced. She had been born a vampire, but the need for blood didnt kick in until she was seventeen, three years ago. Since then she had met several other vampires, none of which liked to kill. It was against one of the vampire crees. The killing evil part of vampires was largely hollywood imagination.

"I love you my little bird."

Robin woke up blinking, snuggling into the warm body next to him. The events of the previous night flooded his mind and he realized he should have been panicking, but he wasnt. Truth be told this was the best he had ever felt. He felt satisfaction and devotion to Raven. He felt like he was her property, and liked it. He suddenly knew what it was to love someone, to serve them. He wanted to call her master, he wanted her attention, he lived only to please her. Energy swirled around inside him and he had no way to get rid of it all. He was still the same Robin he was the night before, but now this new purpose had been planted in him.

"Is my little birdie awake?"

"Yes Raven, Im up."

"Robin, I need to tell you whats happened. Dont you want to know?"

"Alright."

"Youve been turned into a houkounin, rather you always were. They are humans that are made for feeding vampires like me, they bond to a vampire, and stay together as long as they live. I didnt mean for this to happen Robin."

"Its alright Raven I wanted it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have alwats wanted to be closer to you." Robin paused and squeezed her close for emphasis."This is just what I wanted, but more."

Raven put her fears aside. Robin obviously wasnt upset. She let him out of her cloak and he rose to rest his head on the pillow, instantly bearing his neck to her. Robin had the uncontrolable urge to feed his master, not having known of her habbits long. Raven took the chance to feed, it brought plesure to them both. She decided to treat Robin to something special when she was done. She would let him feed upon her. It was perfectly safe, again hollywood myth didnt stand up the to the real thing. The only real way to become a vampire was to either be born one, or touch the beating heart of one. A painful and dangerous ritual. Raven pulled away from Robin, she bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and kissed Robin deeply as she crawled on top of him. She could feel his arrousal twitching beneath her, as Robin sucked lightly on her bleeding lip. Eventually the cut healed and Robin pulled away.

"Little bird, you have to go get dressed now. You still have a life to live outside these walls."

"Alright, I'll go get breakfast and I guess we just go through the day naturally."

"Bingo my pet." Raven shooed Robin out of her room, back towards his. naked.

Robin checked the halls before he made the dash back to his room. They were clear. He made it back to his room unseen. He showered and dressed, he was finding it easier to keep his mind off of Raven.

By the time he got to the kitchen it was fairly far from his mind, not influencing his behaviour. It was just a natural part of being a vooray, a defense mechanism of sorts. He noticed Beast Boy was chowing down on his breakfast of tofu like usual. Starfire was eating mustard and horseradish. He got some cereal and sat down to eat it.

Raven entered the room, her skin wasnt pale, it had a nice healthy tint to it. No one noticed. Beast boy did his usual best to try and woo Raven, and Robin had to refrain from growling. Raven sat down next to him and put a hand on his thigh. She drank her herbal tea like she did every morning. The conversation this morning seemed to be between Starfire, Cybord, and Beast Boy, trying to explain to the tamaranian the fundamentals of why bodily noises are funny.

"But I do not understand, On my home planet if one made such noises at the table they were supposed to leave for the rest of the meal. Its so disgusting."

"Not it isnt Star. Your voice is a bodily noise isnt it?"

"I suppose."

"Yeah, listen to the green guy Star. And listen to this!" Cyborg inhaled air into his stomach (A.N. I can do this, and get great belches.) And he let fly a whopping ten second belch. Starfire couldnt help but laugh.

"Alright, I will try it." Starfire sucked air into her stomach, and this is about the time everyone realized they were in trouble. She was sucking in alot of air. She stopped and began her belch, and it was the volume of most of her singing. It also lasted about two minutes, leaving the other titans in a state of shock when it was done. "Did I do well?"

Beast Boy laughed. "Cyborg! Call the six oclock news!"

Everyone laughed, except Raven. She was still trying to regain hearing in her left ear, and fix her hair.

Robin finished his cereal and went to train for a while, and everyone else broke off into their normal routines. As for Raven, she split off to meditate. This whole thing had her a little confused, and meditation seemed as good an idea as any.

"Azarath metrion..." Raven found herself in her own mind, many of her emotions scurrying about. She was surprised to see happy had replaced dour as her dominant emotion, and nothing had been shattered all day. Raven brought herself out of meditation, taking a nap seemed like such a good idea. She had all the blood she needed, she just needed sleep.

Robin had worked himself up to a good sweat before Cyborg came into the training room and began his regular weight lifting. Between reps he talked to Robin. "Robin I know somethings up with you."

"Like what?"

"Something. Not sure what."

"Then how do you know anything?"

"I heard some things last night."

Robin felt his blood freeze.

"You cant do this Robin, at least not without tellin Star, she's pretty wild about you."

"What goes on between Raven and I behind closed doors isnt your business."

"Door wasnt closed." Robin felt his heart stop.

"Did you see anything?"

"Nope, figured best to ignore it and went back to my room. Lucky no one else saw you."

"Your right Cy, thanks for not telling anyone else."

"Hey you know I wouldnt do that. Just be careful k man?"

"Yeah, of course." Cyborg got up and left Robin in the training room. Robin still felt like he had lead in his stomach, he decided he needed to tell Raven.

Raven was awoken by a knock on her door. She got up and sat on the edge of her bed." Who is it?"

"Its me. Its important."

Starfire flew quickly to her doors, where her houkounin jumped at her almost. "Whats wrong Robin?" She took him into her cloak, putting his face in the crook of her neck. She pressed him against her where she knew he would be most at ease. "Tell me, whats wrong?"

"Cyborg knows somethings going on. He says he didnt see anything but I dont know."

Raven was a little worried. "What did he say?"

"That he saw your dooropen, but didnt look in, and that he wouldnt tell anyone."

"Robin Cyborgs ok, even if he knew which I doubt he does he wouldnt make a huge deal out of it."

"He heard us."

"Its alright, hes not going to tell. Dont worry Robin." Robin was begining to relax in her grip. Raven closed her door with her powers and set Robin down on the bed, or at least tried to. It was hard to break his grip, he really was afraid that something might happen.

"Its ok Robin, come on let go a little." Robin did as he was told and was placed on the bed. She put her hand on his forehead and whispered a small incantation, making him go to sleep. It hadnt worked last night because her powers were so low. Raven dug through her closet for the book again and decided to read up more about the houkounin.

"There must be more in here." Raven flipped through to a section about houkounin relationships, and read a few pages. She didnt find much new information. A whole page and a half was earmarked for their love and devotion, there wasnt really anything new in this section about them. There was a short guide on how to take care of your houkounin, but that wasnt truly useful at the moment. Robin could take care of himself well, but she read through it anyway. A few pages after that she found that male houkounin were extremely rare, houkounin breeders were known to trade a dozen females for a male. Raven laughed at this, and here she had been living with one and not known it. She read on further and it talked about the best way to care for houkounin, and it said one of the most important ways to take care of them and make sure their blood stays good was to keep their sexual needs sated. That was the main issue about a houkounin, other than this is had ingrediants for special potions and foods that would help them recoop their blood loss. Raven put her book down, it had no more to offer her.

"Damnit." Raven sighed putting her book down. She got up from her desk and went to lay on the bed. She climbed in next to Robin, and woke him gently. He just lay there looking at her. When he realized he wasnt as close as he would like to be he edged closer and pulled her near him. Even though it hadnt been long at all since she last fed she felt the need to, or maybe it was just the way Robin was bearing his neck to her. She sat up and pulled him into her lap with her. She ran a hand through his hair and pulled his head back.

"Raven..." Raven could feel that heavy sensation of power coming to her again, the blood sang in her ears demanding she give in to her predatory instincts. Hearing him call her name like that, it felt so good. Raven let her fangs descend and clamped down on his neck. she suckled the flesh for a minute, bringing no end of wonderful noise from Robin. She let her teeth sink into his flesh, and he let out a small scream. It was lunchtime, everyone was awake, she should have been worried about being found out but her blood lust demanded to be satisfied. The blood flowed from his neck into her mouth and she drank greedily. It was thicker than last time and coated her throat nicely.

Robins head was spinning, he had never in his life imagined plesure like this. He let himself go limp as wave after wave of plesure rolled over him. He could feel Raven pull away from him and sighed, both realized they had to go back out and act like it was a normal day.

"Tonight Robin ok?"

"Yeah, alright." Robin got up and left the room. He didnt see Starfire at the other end of the hallway, watching him leave, and he didnt hear her heart breaking


	2. Chapter 2

Robin, my Houkounin: Chapter II Heartbreak

I do not own Teen Titans

I would like to say I got 10 reviews for my first chapter, under 5000 words. Im impressed, and assuming you all liked it. Please, review the same for the second chapter, if not more. I cant make this chapter as steamy, if you want steam, go back and read the first one again ok? I want to start working out my plot, with conflicts and everything. You can have a little limey stuff but I'm not devoting the whole chapter to it.

Special Thanks: To anyone who reviewed the last chapter, expecially Darkmoon night who im hoping will finish her story Scarlet Embrace. Everyone go read that fic, its excellent and make sure to review ok?

Starfire flew through the towers toward her room. She couldnt stop crying. She had been near Ravens room and heard noises from inside. She might have been naive but she could guess what those noises were being caused by. She always thought Robin and her would be an Item, that they were meant for each other. And something that was hurting even more was the fact that he didnt belong to her, she couldnt rightfully blame him for it. She bumped into beast boy and didnt bother to appoligize, her room was only a few feet away now and she wanted nothing more than to get in there without having to talk to anyone.

Beastboy got knocked down by a blur of orange and red, he knew it must have been Starfire. He sat on the ground waiting for her to say sorry but she flew past him into her room and shut the door. He scraped himself off of the floor and went to her door.

"Star, whats the matter?" He was fairly certain he could hear her crying. This worried him, she never cried, sadness was a foreing thing for the happy alien girl.

"Go away."

"Come on star, whats the matter."

"I cannot talk to you right now, no one is here go away." Beastboy almost laughed but he was too worried.

"Star that only works in cartoons, now come on tell me whats bothering you."

"I can not."

"Why?"

"It hurts too much."

"Things that bother you normally feel better if you talk about them."

"Really? It will be all better if I talk about it?"

"Not all better but-"

"No then, go away."

"Come on Star, you know you can tell me."

"Alright, but will you please be a kitten?"

Starfire waited for an answer, but she didnt get one. After a few seconds she heard a meow from her door and cheered up a little. Beast Boy made a cuter kitten than any naturally born one could ever be, plus she had a thing for the color green. She really did have a weakness for it. She opened her door and looked down at the wide-eyed kitten, she picked it up petting it and brought it to her bed, She leaned against the headboard and set it in her lap.

"Thankyou BeastBoy this always cheers me up a little. Whenever I am sad you turn into a kitten and play with me." The kitten in her lap nodded, it was too much trouble to turn back into a human or parrot and give her a real answer. "I fear that I have lost Robbin forever, I saw something today and I feel that my heart is breaking up."She sniffled and wiped away some tears. The kitten in her lap tweaked its ears. "I heard noises of plesure coming from Ravens room and watched as a few minutes later Robin came walking out, and yet I cannot blame him because I have never spoken my feelings to him, I never once told him I wanted to be his friendgirl and it is my fault." She laid down and picked the kitten up, holding it above her under the amrpits with her thumbs. "I do not know what to do, and it all hurts so much." She put the kitten down on her stomach. "I feel like I will cry until I shrivel up from the loss of fluids. I cannot be angry with him, instead I find myself jealous of Raven and wishing to hurt her, but she is my friend and such feelings are not to be tolerated. I do not know what to do Beast Boy and I am confused about what I feel. On tamaran I was taught not to bottle up my feelings but what I feel now screams at me to bottle it up." She turned on her side and nuzzled the kitten with the end of her nose."Oh Beast Boy what can I do? Should I hurt Raven?" The kitten shook its head no frantically. "Ok, should I tell Robin how angry I am?" Again, another shake no. "Should I talk to Raven in a civil manner and tell her how I felt?" This time she got a skeptical look, but it wasnt a no. She smiled. "Should I lay here and pet my kitten and fall asleep?" This time the kitten nodded its head yes and licked the tip of her nose. Starfire giggled. She loved 'the kitten'. Beast Boy had the incredouble knack of understanding her emotions, and when she needed he never hesitated to become a kitten, a dog, or any animal that might cheer her up in whatever situation. He had an incredouble accuracy.

The kitten purred, falling alseep as she pet it. Starfire had alot of be greatful to him for, he was her confidant, her support. He had once turned himself into a giant panda, to suit one of her emotions. How he knew that that would be the right one she would never know but it was after her sister had been taken away and somehow a big, huggable panda bear was just what she needed.

"I will never fully understand you, Beastboy." She said to the sleeping kitten. It sneezed in its sleep and she couldnt help but fawn over how cute it was. She cradled the kitten to her breast and slowly fell asleep. It might only have been two oclock but she always felt like sleep after a good cry, and perhaps maybe later she would go and visit someone some other women had told them cheered her up. What were their names? She couldnt remember, ben and something. All she knew was that most women swore they always cheered them up.

Cyborg looked around him as he stepped into the living room, no one was there. He knew something was wrong, the kind of something that could tear the titans apart if not handled right. If Robin hooked up with Raven and irked Starfire and BeastBoy sided with her, which he knew he would then he would be left to try and make peace between all four of them or watch the team fall. He wanted to feel optomistic about it, since the accident he had learned to figure in possibility x, the impossible. he had explained it to Robin once.

flashback

"Possibility x Cy? Sounds weird."

"It is, thats the point. Thats the impossible."

"Meaning?"

"Well heres an example, my example. Lets say you get into an accident, and most of your body is destroyed. You die right? well I should have anyway, instead of dying possibility x happened, I got turned into a cyborg, metal replaced all my damaged body parts. It shouldnt have happened, I should have died, but instead some scientist came in and did this, possibility x."

"I see, guess you have a point."

"Yep, and with things that are already nearly impossible, er, well. In an impossible situation, an impossible conflict, possibility x is more likely to happen."

"Again, an example?"

"Alrighty, I got one. Lets say some scientist pours a bunch of differant chemicles on himself, it should be impossible but lets say they morph him into a weird lizzard man, already the impossible has happened, or at the very least the highly unlikely. Lets say this evil lizzard man defeats all the superheroes and whatnot, but then something else impossible happens, like, he has a deadly reaction to a second batch of chemicals thats normally completely harmless, like something in shampoo. Possibility x."

"Sounds bogus."

"Nah, happened last week. Check the papers."

end flashback

Cyborg hoped possibility x would be making a visit. That was all he could hope for. He was shaken from his thoughts when Robin walked into the room.

"Hey Cy, whats up?"

"Eh, not much man. Whats up with Raven? I havnt seen her all day."

"Its miserable out, crime seems to like nicer wheather, and with this kind of weather you just know she's in her room enjoying it." It was true, the skies were cloudy and it looked like it would downpour any minute.

"Yeah, guess your right. Hey Robin, you know I dont like to pry and get in other peoples business, but please dont let this thing tear the team apart."

"I know man, I'm telling Star tonight."

"Good. I'm gonna go lay down for a while. Talk to you later." Cyborg left the room. Robin was glad, he was so hungry, he needed to eat and replenish his blood, and he would rather be alone for that.

"Lets see..."Ssaid Robin as he rumaged through the fridge. He pulled out what he wanted, mostly high protein high sugar foods, he ate like someone who hadnt seen solid food in weeks. He finished his meal but he was certain there was something more he should do. He had to think about if for a few minutes. "Ah, got it." Robin went to the medicine cabinet and took many vitamins, he figured they could only help.

Robin sat down to watch tv and was periodically joined by Cyborg, who for some reason was having a hard time sitting still for too long. It wasnt more than an hour or two, about five oclock that beastboy came in. He rumaged through the fridge and found some dinner. (the titans eat dinner whenever they get hungry, and normally that means they dont eat it together) BeastBoy finished his meal and came to sit down with Robin.

"How's Star?" Asked Robin.

"How'd you know I was talking to her?"

"I can smell her on you, and you have some latent cat hair on your suit. Youve been a kitten recently."

Beastboy sorta laughed it off. "Yeah..."

"So how is she?"

"Better, better. She knows she cant stay mad at you or Raven, I think somewhere in there she knows she just has to move on. It just hurts you know? I can tell she wants you two to be happy, she just wants to be happy too. Most of this is just that it shocked her, seriously. She never saw it coming, none of us did. Give her a few days and she will be back to normal."

"Thats good to know, I didnt even know she knew. Just was wondering how she was. How did she find out?"

"She saw you leaving Ravens room, after hearing some noises."

"Think I should go talk to her?"

"Not too much talking, just give her a hug, tell her you wish it didnt have to be this way. Thats all she needs to hear."

"Beastboy, is something botherin you?"

"Nah, nah, course not." And obvious lie, but Robin let it be. He took off down the hall towards Starfires room.

Starfire awoke with a start when she heard a knock on her door, she noticed 'her kitten' was gone. She got up to answer it to find Robin standing there.

"Hey Star."

"Robin, I was not expecting you I-" Robin cut her off.

"Star, I needed to tell you I'm sorry. I am, I never meant to hurt you." Robin pulled Starfire into a hug, she returned it. "Star, Im sorry it had to be this way, I dont want you hurt."

"I know Robin, but I will be ok."

"Good, I cant tell you how sorry I am you found out the way you did."

"It was so shocking, I never expected it."

"I know. Star, I gotta go. Your still my best friend, dont forget that alright?" Starfire nodded and the two broke away. Robin walked down the hall the way he came. Starfire would be alright, she would get through it. BeastBoy was right, give her a few days for the shock to wear off and she would be the bouncy alien she had always been.

Cyborg, with his sensitive hearing had listened in on the conversation between Robin and Starfire, he was pretty sure now, after talking to beast boy that possibility x had paid them a visit. He was happy, he had been afraid all day, since the start of this madness that the titans might break up, which wouldnt bode well for him. He truly had nothing, and nowhere to go. The world liked aliens, the world liked Robin and Raven, superheroes that could blend into a crowd when not in costume. the world even liked beast boy, he was like a circus thing to the world but they still liked him. But what would the world think of an african american cyborg with a cannon for an arm? Without the team he was nothing, there was no niche in life made just for him other than that of superheroe, and he couldnt even do that wihtout his team. It was 9 oclock now, and Cyborg was tired. He decided to go to bed early, having spent all his energy worrying all day.

Robin went through the shower, quickly. The sun outside was going down, and he didnt want to waste a minute of the night with Raven. Robin redressed, and was running out his room when he stopped, he jumped onto his computer for a minute and made a purchase at an exotic pets site. He looked himself over in the mirror, and stopped to change again, out of the Robin outfit. He shed the mask and bright colors, and replaced them with dark casual clothes, loose fitting. When he looked into the mirror again just before putting his shirt on he noticed the scar on the left side of his chest, he hadnt noticed it before. Instinct told him it was just Raven marking what was hers. Robin touched the mark, it was just slightly tender, but when he touched it it was almost as if he could feel the blood Raven had taken coursing through her body down the hall in her room. It was pleasant. Robin finished putting on his shirt, it was a black t-shirt, and he wore his black jeans. Neither had ever been worn before and were unfaded. Robin headed towards his door and started down the hall for Ravens room.

Robin felt his heart speed up as he approached Ravens room, he opened it quietly. He could see her on the bed, thinking. She was wrapped in her cloak the way she liked to be. She floated off of the bed and towards Robin.

"I was just going to come looking for you Robin."

She landed near him and took him into her cloak. The two embraced like this for some time, Raven lifted them off of the ground again and back towards the bed. Raven put Robin down and tied a piece of silk over his eyes. She climed in bed beside him and he pulled himself close to her, his arms around her back and he bared his neck to her. She placed her hand over his heart and got on top of him, and put her mouth against his neck. She licked her way up to his lips and kissed him and ran both hands down his sides. She gripped the edge of his shirt and brought it up over his head and off his arms. She resumed kissing him and with one hand removed her cape and hood. She broke her kiss with Robin and leaned back onto her knees around his waist. She shrugged out of her leotard and pulled it down as far as her stomach, exposing her breasts to him. He leaned up and took one breast in his hand and licked the nipple of the other. Raven moaned and forced him off of her, leaning back down she kissed him again. She pinned his arms above his head with one hand and he instinctively exposed his throat. She put her mouth against it, sucking lightly before sinking her fangs insto him. The blood gushed out into her waiting mouth, exstacy in the form of thick red liquid spilled into her an ounce or so at a time. She rolled over, never disengaging from his neck and brought Robin on top of her. With one arm she held him down to her by the neck and with the other she removed her leotard the rest of the way. Both her and Robin began moaning, feeding was bringing mountains of plesure to them both. When Raven had her fill she pulled away and kissed him viciously, making sure he got a good taste of his own blood.

"Raven, your so beutiful."

Raven laid back and let Robin explore her body with his hands. He explored her curves and folds for some time before removing his own pants. He leaned into Raven as she spread her legs for him. He kissed her for some time, and she could feel his arrousal against her own. "Raven, are you sure?"

Raven nodded her head, and Robin needed no more encouragment. He pushed into her in one smooth motion and held her close as the pain raced through her body. Being a vampire it didnt last long. "Its ok Robin, move." She wrapped her legs around his pulling him further into her, and they built a slow rythem. Soft cries and moans could be heard in the room, and after some time Raven pulled Robin back down to her, clamping onto his neck and drinking. Robin kept his pace, which caused her to slip a little on his neck, and dribble a good amount of blood. Raven drank from her houkounin as they made love, adding to the sensation. Raven felt release building, from both sources of plesure as she fed and when it hit she cried out, accidentally spitting the blood that had been in her mouth. Robin could feel her clamp down on him and he lost it, spilling his seed inside of her within seconds and they collapsed onto the mattress together. Each whimpering as the last throes of plesure washed over them. Raven smiled, her houkounin was almost trembling because of her. The feeling of power was pleasant, as was the feeling of belonging for Robin. She sat up in bed, noticing her white sheets were nearly ruined as she brought her cape back to her and wrapped herself and Robin in it, each at eye level, instead of concealing him inside it.

Robin couldnt speak, he couldnt move even. His body was exhausted, as was his mind. All he could do was hold Raven to him as she ran her fingers through his hair. It took him a few minutes, but he recovreed the strength to speak.

"I love you Raven. I love you so much."

"I love you too Robin, later I might have a treat for you, but for now lets just sleep alright?"

Robins eyes closed and the two fell asleep. The blood in Ravens stomach made her feel like she was glowing, it felt like having a solid ball of energy inside of her but she managed to get to sleep shortly after Robin. They woke up several times in the night, making love, or feeding on each other. Every detail of the night would be forever burned into their memories. But there was one little thing that kept Robin awake a little longer than he normally might have been, a small thought that wouldnt leave his mind.

'Can vampires even get pregnant?'

Well that is the end of this chapter, I enjoyed writting it. Expect to see some BBxS later on. But for now this is just fine for me, hope you enjoy it and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin, my Houkounin: Chapter 3: Disgraced vampires.

And darkmoon night, sorry about that. I really thought i said his, dont know where that came from.

Oh yeah, i dont own teen titans.

A/N: Raven isnt pregnant, nope. Never heard of a pregnant vampire, just vampires FATHERING children, and thats all. So, none of that. Raven is just doomed to a childless future. Thanks for all the reviews and to Dark Weezing YOU SON OF A BITCH STOP READING MY MIND!(im joking) alot of what you mentioned is what i was getting at in this chapter, or at least starting to. And one last thing, could someone tell me what 'slash' means? I see it in the summaries of some fics and I dont know what they are talking about it. Just put it in a review please. I cannot tell you how pleased I am with the volume of reviews I have gotten, so far I have gotten 11 reviews for each chapter and this pleases me to no end. But thankyou all again for the wonderfull reviews. On to chapter three. Chapter three is longer than the others because FF net was down for a long long time, so i said to myself 'hmmm maybe i will just keep writting' so i did and im glad with what it came out as. Just remember I'm tryign to make Starfires and Ravens relationship as sisterly as possible given the circumstances.

dream

Chapter III

Robin kept waking up throughout the night, for only a few minutes at a time. He could barely muster the strength to itch his nose or eyes when he woke up, his body felt like a wrung out sponge. It didnt bother him any really, he just went back to sleep in the arms of his beloved. He was so tired, he doubted he would be of any use all the next day. Raven, however didnt need quite as much sleep as he did, and recovered her energy after a few hours of sleep. Whenever he woke up Raven would be petting his hair or carressing his face in her hands. She would give him a quick kiss and tell him she loved him, and he would fall back to sleep, and she would watch over him.

She smiled at his sleeping form, she wouldnt tell him but he had over exerted himself. His body wasnt used to trying to replace this much blood, but it would soon get used to it. In the back of her mind she kept trying to find something to worry about, some little thing that should be worrying her and causing her alarm. Something that should be making her feel guilty, just anything that would trouble her but for once she couldnt find anything. It was almost funny, all her life there was always something there to bug her and make her nervous or pessimistic, and she always wished that it wasnt there. Now that it was gone it was odd, but in a nice way. A weight had been lifted from her and she was glad it was gone. The sun came up eventually, shining through her window. Illuminating every spec of dust in the air. It caught Robin just right, across his eyes. He showed his displeasure at the sun in his sleep and turned away from it.

Raven tucked him in under the blanket and took a shower, to get rid of all the dried blood on her. The hot watter washed it all away, she cleaned her hair and got dressed in her normal atire before heading to the kitchen, she needed some tea. It was still very early, and she didnt think she would be encountering any team mates in the kitchen, but she was wrong. As she walked in she was confronted by a somewhat meloncholy alien.

"Goodmorning Raven, did you sleep well?"

Raven instantly remembered what that thing it the back of her mind was supposed to be, guilt. Deffinetly guilt. "Yeah, I did."

Raven poored her tea and sat across from Starfire. This situation was too awkward to talk in, but not hostile enough to run away from. Starfire was sipping idly at her mustard, as if the 'drink' had lost its magic. Raven had read Robins mind the night before, and found out that Starfire knew.

Starfire tried to strike up a conversation in her usual awkward way."Cyborg kept me awake all night. He was in his room involved in a very loud debate on his computer."

"I see. Did it sounds like explosions?"

"Yes, but he kept saying 'negotioate that' and other such diplomatic terms."

"Sounds like a video game."

Raven felt bad about Starfire, the girl had always looked at her like an older sister and at some points almost begged to spend time with her. Raven, in an incharecteristic move reached across the table and took Starfires mustard. She tried it, and nearly gagged but it had the intended effect, it made Star perk up a little."Raven? You too are fond of mustard?"

Raven was coughing from the taste, nearly doubled over and trying not to vomit. "No Star, I was trying to see what you like about it." Starfire retrieved her drink from her friend. Raven felt that the lines if diplomacy had been opened. "Listen Star I-" Starfire cut her off.

"I know Raven, but this is all of my own doing. I waited too long." Starfire smiled. It wasnt a fake one. The alien girl leaned across the table, still smilling."But if you hurt Robin I will tear your head from your shoulders and place it in a bodily cavity of my choosing." Still smilling. Raven smiled back.

"Fair enough, Im sorry star."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, not quite uncomfortable silence but approaching it. Raven spoke up again. "Maybe later Star we could go to the mall. You seem to like doing that." Starfires eyes lit up.

"Raven do you mean it? We can go to the mall of shopping and give green pieces of paper for items? Can we eat junk food in the food court and -"

"Yes, whatever you want. Just no hard feelings alright?"

Starfire was too excited to stop and listen, she was prattling on about arcades and shoes and all manner of things she would buy but never use. Raven decided it was a good moment to break away and leave Robin a note.

Raven entered her room and noticed Robin had pulled the covers over his head to escape the light. Raven closed the blinds for him. She got a piece of paper and a pen and explained she had gone to the mall for a while with Starfire. She taped it to the headboard of the bed. She pulled the covers down off of Robins head and kissed him goodbye and left her room.

Stafire was still prattling one when she returned to the kitchen. Raven tapped her on the shoulder.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, but the mall does not open for another twenty minutes. We would be waiting around."

Raven sighed. She let go of Starfires shoulder and listened to her babble about the mall until it was time to leave. The girls left through the window and took off towards the cities mall.

"Raven, I will race you if you want."

Raven sighed again. The other girl was barrel rolling in mid air and doing all sorts of mid-air acrobatics. Raven ignored her attempt to tempt her into racing, the mall was already in sight anyway. They touched down outside and began browsing the store.

"Star wait up. We have all day, we dont need to see every square inch of the place before lunch time."

Star nodded, she walked slower now but still dashed off in differant directions whenever she saw something that caught her fancy.

Robin woke up around 11:30, feeling much like his normal self. He saw something move to the left, and thinking it was Raven he looked to his left.

"Oh my god..." Robin never got the chance to say anything else as he felt something light brush his forehead and then he fell back asleep. In the room with him a shadowy figure had to refrain from laughing, he was going to have fun with this.

A half an hour later Raven and Starfire were still rummaging through the mall. As hard to believe as it was they were not swamped by photagrapgers and scumbag poperatzi. A child or two had run up to them and thanked them for their deeds but they were unmolested outside of that. They had been at the mall for many hours now and it was time for lunch. Raven was even starting to enjoy herself with Starfire.

"Come on Star, lets get some lunch." Raven turned towards the food court and out of nowhere Raven felt an extremely dark aura coming on. She tried to pin point where it was but didnt need to as it bumped into Starfire, knocking her things out of her hands. Raven and starfire had turned to see who had bumped into her and there was a young looking man sitting on his duff behind her rubbing his head.

"Im sorry about that, I wasnt watching where I was going." The young man smiled. Raven instantly knew what he was. He was one of the disgraced, a clandestine group of vampires that enjoyed the act of killing. Raven felt fear welling up inside of her. "Here, let me get these things for you. Hey, arent you the teen titans? Let me guess, you must be Starfire, and you must be Raven." When he pointed at Raven she felt like she had been stabbed.

"Gee how did you guess?" Raven could feel the evil rolling off of the one in front of them. When she caught him in the eye a small mental like opened.

"What do you want with me?"

"Not you, your houkounin."

"I marked him, he belongs to me."

"I saw the mark, very nice. Theres ways to take it off though."

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

Raven broke the mental link and immdediately grabbed Starfire as soon as she had all her items in hand. She teleported herself and Starfire to the towers, both of them dissapearing into the ground.

"Raven I did not yet wish to come back to the tower. Why did you leave? He was talking to us."

"Starfire." Raven grabbed her friend by the shoulders."He is very bad. I know ok? Just beleive me." Raven wanted to explain to her friend exactly what he was but she couldnt without exposing herself.

Raven stretched out her senses looking for Robin, she could feel him coming from her room. Still sleeping she hoped. Raven flew off towards her door, afraid she might find Robin dead, or undead. She got to her door and opened it. She felt the scream working its way out of her throat at what she saw but she couldnt stop it. Her legs turned into rubber, and the ground came racing up to meet her. She blacked out just as the other titans were coming around the corner to her aid.

Inside the room was Robin on the bed, covered head to toe in blood naked except for a sheet over his mid section. The entire bed area was covered in blood and above him, suspended from a hook was a still beating heart, among a few other organs.

Cyborg, who was third in command took immediate action. He armed his cannon and stepped into the room, he noticed the slight rise and fall of his leaders chest, who he had previously thought dead."BeastBoy get Robin Starfire take Raven get out of here NOW!" Cyborg picked up Ravens mirror and put it in his chest compartment, just for safe keeping and covered his teammates as they collected

The two other titans did as they were told and picked up their fallen comrades and retreated from the room. BeastBoy took the form of a gorilla to transport Robin, who he wrapped in a sheet.

"Come on, to the public Room." They all followed Cyborg who took point and led the way back to the public room. Cyborg went to a computer and typed in a few commands, putting the tower at highest alert. All over the tower automated defense systems came online and performed system checks. Cyborg programed them to shoot anything approaching the common room that didnt give off the infra red signatures of his team mates.

"BB wake Robin up will you?"

BeastBoy went to work waking Robin, it was difficult, and eventually took some slapping but Robin came to after a few minutes and looked around him.

"Whats going on here?" Said Robin, who almost got up but realized he was naked under the sheet.

"Star and Raven just got back from the mall, we heard a scream and found Raven collapsed and you covered in blood. She thought you were dead, we thing."

Robins mind reeled, going from sleeping to tactical thoughts hurt, his head was pounding absolutely viciously. "I need to get dressed, is Raven ok?"

"Yeah she just blacked out. Ill go with you to get some clothes, someone infiltrated the tower and we dont know if they are still here." Said Cyborg.

"Shit, lets go." Robin wrapped the sheet around him like a toga and headed off for his room with Cyborg. "Star, BB watch Raven, wake her up if you can and tell her I'm alright." With that he and Cyborg left the room.

"Robin somethin freakys going on and you gotta tell me what it is." Cyborg was walking in front of his friend, cannon armed.

"I cant tell you yet, what this is all about I dont know but I think Raven can tell you more."

"Alright, lets just try and get out of this in one piece. I bet that guys still in here somewhere."

Cyborg led Robin to his room, Robin scrubbed himself raw under a shower and got dressed in his uniform. It all took him less than fifteen minutes. Before long they were back in the living room.

Raven had woken up just as Robin was walking back in, and relief visibly washed over her seeing him up and moving. She grabbed him and they held each other close."Robin I thought you were dead."

"Raven" Robin whispered, just loud enough for her to hear."They know somethings up, I think we have to tell them." Raven shook her head a little and Robin broke away from her to look her in the eyes. "Its ok, Im here, I love you." Raven nodded. She would tell them.

Raven sat down on the couch, hoping that her team mates wouldnt be disgusted with her when she told them what she was. Raven started by addressing Starfire. "Star, the guy at the mall, he did this. I could tell what he was."

"And what was he Raven?"

"He was a vampire, an evil one."

Beastboy was the next to speak."Hey wait a minute here arent all vampires evil?"

Raven gave him an icy glare."No Beast Boy, not all vampires are evil. Let me explain, most vampires live by a code, they dont kill. They take what they need and normally no one ever knows they were there. There used to be a more common race that belonged with the vampires. They were called houkounin. Houkounin were bred to be paired with vampires, bound to them." Raven paused to see if anyone would ask a question. No one did. "You see guys, I'm a vampire, and Robin is a houkounin, houkounin were thought to have been wipped out, many years ago they stopped being bred and they faded from history. I needed blood one night, and Robin helped me. Thats how we found out." There was much talking among the other titans, but nothing bad about her. She cleared her throat and began again. "I took Robin as my houkounin, meaning no other vampire can touch him, but today at the mall we met a disgraced vampire, one who enjoys the act of killing. He told me through a mental link that he had seen my mark on Robin, and that he would be removing it. He wants to take Robin away from us all."

This hit the team pretty hard, they were not disgusted in Raven, but they didnt quite know what to make of all this. Raven knew they were going to be asking alot of questions.

"Rae, do you know any more bout these houkounin? What exactly are they again?"

"Houkounin are meant to be the servants of vampires, so they do not have to feed off of random people. The houkounin were bred to enjoy the act of feeding, and the relationship between a vampire and it's houkounin is a sacred thing. You all might think of it as something like marriage. What you all saw in my room i think is a part of a dark ritual, I cant be sure but it has the signs of being one. If Robin was left in there long enough whatever spell that was cast might have worked. "

They talked together all through the day, and long into the night. Pausing for dinner they stopped asking questions, and at one point Raven even had to go to her room to get her book. Eventually everything was explained, and her team mates did not throw her out like she had thought they might. The secret was out and it was almost business as usual at the tower. Robin and Raven opted to sleep in the common room, where most of the security was located. The entire tower was in a lock down situation.

Beast Boy, just as everyone was heading off to bed was struck by what might have been his one and only stroke of genius."Hey guys, wouldnt we all be safer if we ALL stayed out here?" Everyone just looked at him like he had grown a third head, and a second head, not necisseraly in that order.

Everyone got an assortment of blankets and pillows and settled down in the living room floor. The lights were dimmed and the tv was turned off, the security system was on its highest alert. Anything in the hallways was fair game.

Robin was sweating, through the course of the day he had built up his blood supply and now he felt the need to feed his master, who was sleeping on the other end of the couch from him. Little did he know Raven was in a simmilar predicament.

Raven was actually getting a little hungry, even though she fed the night before. She waited for the other titans to fall asleep and levitated over towards Robin, who was right above Starfire.

Starfire watched with interest, it had seemed like her friends were sleeping, but Raven had levitated and Robin looked up at her. Starfire did her best not to make a sound, she knew she shouldnt be watching but she couldnt help it. She watched as Raven lowered herself onto Robin, and they held each other in their arms. They kissed for several minutes. "Oh my, I should not watch this" she thought to herself, but she continued anyway. Wrapped up in her blanket in such a way that only her green eyes could be seen, but neither of the titans on the couch were paying her much attention.

Raven broke the kiss with Robin and lowered her head to his neck, Starfire could hear the slight tear of flesh as Raven bit and began to drink. She watched the two on the couch begin to shudder violently and then Raven pulled back from Robins neck, showing a good amount of blood on her face.

Starfire couldnt help it, she saw blood and blood always freaked her out. "Eep." Robin and Raven jolted away from each other, knowing they had been caught.

Robin spoke in barely a whisper. "Star, you awake? Just how much of that did you see?"

"I cannot talk to you right now Robin I am asleep." Starfire waited for them to fall for her ploy. Robin and Raven looked at each other, with a kinds of 'oh well what can you do?' look on their faces.

"Alright, maybe we will talk to you when you are awake then Star." Raven and her houroukin went back to their sepperate sides of the couch and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Starfire stayed awake for some time longer, unable to sleep. Even though she was made uncomfortable by blood, she had to admit. Whatever she had just seen, it was beautiful. There was something graceful about it, an underlying beuty that she could not figure out. She would have to ask Raven about it. Starfire drifted off to sleep after a little while.

On the roof of the tower a dark figure stepped out of the shadows. He could sense that all the titans inside had fallen asleep, including his mark. He sat down and began to meditate, seeking the green eyed girl out in the jumble of brainwaves below him. He sifted through the jumble of thoughts in the room and locked onto his target, and interfered with her dream. He sifted through her memories to find those that would be most easy for him to use against her.

begin dream

Starfire was flying, this was her favorite dream. It was of when she had discovered the joy of flight, and her parents were fawning over her about it. Always in the dream, her older sister blackfire would be rooted to the ground. Sure, Blackfire loved to fly too, but she wasnt about to take part in her little sisters fun. She was going through her favorite part of the dream, her first barrel roll when her sister was right there beside her. Smiling. This had never happened in the dream before, or in real life for that matter, but Starfire didnt question a good thing. Her and her sister darted through the air playing little races with each other and laughing. Eventually Blackfire set down on the ground, still smiling and beconed her to join.

"Blackfire, what is it?"

"Starfire, I have something good for you. Would you like to know what it is?"

"Oh yes, please tell me."

"Its on the roof, you have to wake up and go there. Up on the roof. Disable the security for me, I'm on the roof. Waiting for you."

Starfire didnt notice her sisters voice was starting to sound demonic. Starfire woke up, in a trance. She went to the computer and disabled the computer with expert skill and soon began floating up the stairway towards the roof, still entranced.

She opened the roof door with no heistation and called out her sisters name. "Blackfire?" A figure in the shadows moved and she rushed for it. The boy she had seen at the mall earlier stepped out of the shadows, breaking the trance by showing his true self.

"You are not my sister. What do you want with me?"

"I still have something good for you, dont you want it?"

Starfire was almost yelling. "I do not want anything from you you tried to hurt Robin."

"Robin is very useful, and is being wasted on that pre-centenial vampire."

"You lie Robin loves her!"

"Robin loves her because he has to. Stupid girl." The vampires voice rose in volume and he stepped forward, he was hoping to get this one to join him willingly. He grabbed Starfire quicker than she could follow, and bit deep into her neck, drawing out the aliens blood. He was going to need it. He drained her of almost half her blood volume and threw her to the ground, all in the space of six seconds. He drove his hand into his own chest, and Starfire screamed. He tore away a rib of his and alot of flesh. He dove for her, while profusely bleeding and took her hand.

"No what are you doing?"

He did not answer, he took her hand and shoved it into the hole above his heart. Starfire could feel it pulsing against the back of her hand, she screamed again and the world became black.

The figure standing above her laughed and disolved into the shadows, he needed to go feed and heal. The other titans broke onto the roof just as he finished disolving and they saw Starfire laying in a heap.

"STAR" Beast Boy cried out but Raven restrained him. There was something not right about Starfire.

"Trust me, dont go close to her."

Starfire stirred, and sat up. Hunger pains wracking her body. Instinctively she looked for the nearest food source, which happened to be green. With a feral growl Starfire lunged at Beast Boys throat, he yelled in terror but Starfire was stopped at the last moment by a black energy shield. She clawed at it futiley.

Raven studdied her for a seccond. It was as she feared, the same enemy they had met at the mall earlier had somehow gotten to her. "Beast Boy, Robin, go inside. Cyborg you stay here to help me, she doesnt see you as a food source."

"Why? What the hells going on?" Beast Boy was having a hard time dealing with this. Raven hit him across the back of the head, knocking him unconcious. She handed his limp form to Robin who quickly took him inside.

"Cyborg, when I lower the shield you grab her arms, and make sure you stay behind her."

Cyborg nodded and Raven dropped the shield, in that small moment after she dropped it Raven thought Starfire might actually get her, but Cyborg twisted around her and caught both her arms. Holding them low behind her back.

"Alright Raven now what?"

"How long can you hold her?"

"Like this, about fifteen minutes."

"Good, hold." Raven turned to the door back into the rest of the tower. She opened it and called in. "Robin, we need you."

Robin came running out of the doorway almost instantly."What can I do?"

Raven whispered something in his ear and he nodded. She had asked him. "Would you risk your life to save her?" Raven sank her teeth into his neck and drew out as much blood as she could, and Robin lost conciousness. She lowered him to the ground gently and waited for Robins blood to join her own before approaching the snarrling and growling Starfire.

"Raven...help help me Raven." Raven approached her and felt pitty. Starfire didnt quite understand what she had become and what was happening.

Raven came face to face with Starfire, who was starting to weaken in her struggle against Cyborg. "Its alright Star." She said smoothly. Starfire was nearly in tears.

Raven took hold of Starfires head and for a brief moment Starfire thought she intended to snap her neck. Raven held her head steady and put her neck to Starfires mouth. Starfire didnt quite know what to do.

"Bite Star, its alright. Cyborg, when I tap out you have to pull her away from me. Got it?"

Before Cyborg could reply Starfire lunged at Raven, breaking free of Cyborgs grasp. The newly born vampire forced Raven up against the wall and sank her teeth into Ravens neck. Raven winced against the pain. Starfire began to drink, following nothing but instinct she drew out the blood from Raven, her own blood mingling with Robins, making it safe for Starfire to drink. Starfire was drinking quickly, but was slowing down. She bit down harder wishing to increase the flow, but only earning a yelp of pain from Raven. Raven felt her head going light, and began hitting the wall behind her. Trying to signal Cyborg to pull her off. She realized Cyborg had been trying to pull her off the entire time.

"Now Cyborg." Her voice was weak. She watched as Cyborg brought a massive arm up and bring it down on Starfires head, knocking her out. Starfire slid off of Raven to the ground, and Raven leaned against the wall for a few more seconds.

"Thanks, Cyborg." With that Raven collapsed, falling forward. Cyborg stood there. Surrounded by unconcious team mates, not knowing what to do. He brought Robin inside first andset him down on the couch, Beast Boy had already been placed there by Robin. Next he brought down both Raven and Starfire, making sure to put a good distance between Starfire and the two other boys.

Robin opened his eyes, he felt dehydrated. He saw everyone else was unconcious too. He motioned to Cyborg who was at his side instantly, feeling like he was running a hospital.

"Cyborg... watter."

Cyborg ran to get water for his friend. He returned with a large glass and Robin gulped it down eagerly. Instantly feeling better. Cyborg quickly explained ot him what had happened after he had fallen.

"Cy, get me somethin to eat and vitamins. Ravens gonne be weak when she wakes up."

"Got it." Cyborg left the room, leaving Robin to wonder just how the titans would cope with all this. He said a silent prayer for that whole possibility x thing cyborg had told him about, but he didnt know what was possible and impossible anymore. Robin looked at the sleeping Starfire, she didnt seem troubled with hunger, but Raven was white as porcelin. He wished Cyborg would get back with the food, and something new to drink. His body was working overtime to replace his blood loss, but it would easily be another hour before he was back up to speed.

"Here ya go." Cyborg handed him a large plate of random bits of food from the fridge. He set a few sodas on the coffee table as well.

"Thanks Cy."

"Yeah. Robin, I never imagined that this was what was going to happen. How we gonna make it through this man?"

Robin finished chewing his food and swallowed it. "By whatever means we can."

"Yeah that looks good on paper and all but I dont know how Stars gonna deal with this, or BB either."

"Bb will be fine' he'll be there for Star. We all will."

"You dont get it, Beast Boys been kicked around more than the rest of us put together before joining with us. He has seen the uglier side of humanity thats easier to pretend doesnt exist. He looks at star like the last uncorrupted, unsoiled bit of goodness in the world man. She's the embodiment of everything he holds dear. As far as he's concerned she was the last little bit of innocence left in this world!"

"I knew that already Cyborg. All we can do is take this one day at a time, and when this other guy comes to get me, and take me from Raven we'll be ready for him."

Cyborg was getting angrier now. "Robin come on you make it sound like you'r her property, this is all just too freaking much alright?"

Robin was already done with his food, and was starting to feel like his old self again. "Listen Cyborg, I know this is all fucked up alright? I know its just twisted, but its what we have and we have to work on defending it right now, not asking why it is how it is."

"I know. I know. Im just not good at handling this kind of stuff you know? I was raised catholic, and taught that such things as these are evil, but now that im lookin it in the face I know Star isnt evil, Raven isnt evil, neither coulda helped what they became. It just shakes what you know man."

"Yeah, Batman raised me mostly. He taught me to run when i encounter anything supernatural or magical. Its a lesson I must have slept through."

It was at this point Beast Boy was slowly waking up. Rubbing his head he asked what happened.

"Raven knocked you out cold. It was for your own good." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boys face fell, and a look of panic immediatly came over him. "Wheres Starfire? Is she alright? Whe-"

"Calm down, shes over there. Sit down man and Ill tell you what happened, Im the only one who stayed awake through the whole thing..." Beastboy didnt want to leave Starfires side. He got up slowly, and looking back over his shoulder at the girl he sat down on the couch with Robin. Robin passed him a soda.

"Beast Boy, Starfire was attacked on the roof. You remember everything Raven told us about earlier?"

"Yeah"

"Well that creep her and Raven met in the mall followed them here and lured her out. He changed her into a vampire Beastboy, and she attacked us all. Raven saved you but you kept trying to get to Starfire, she would have hurt you man. She wasnt in her right head."

Beastboy held his head in his hands. He was afraid. Just the other day that innocent girl wanted him to be a kitten for her to play with, 'a freaking kitten' he thought to himself. Now he didnt know if she was going to be more like Raven or constantly attacking them or evil even. He couldnt imagine his beacon of light in the world turning sides, it made his stomach turn.

"When will she wake up?" Asked Beast Boy, trying to cover the crack in his voice.

"We dont know. We're hopin Raven comes to before she does, Raven knows more about whats going on than any of us do."

Beastboy went over to the Tamaranian, he noticed the blood on her hand where she had been forced to touch someones heart. He scrubbed the dried blood away, trying to erase it from existance. He got a wet cloth to scrub Ravens blood from her mouth area. He sat with her in silence while Cyborg explained how Raven had fed her. He had to appreciate the sacrifice both Robin and Raven had made for her.

"But I would have done it guys, I wouldnt have hesitated man. Even if it killed me I-I" Beast Boy couldnt hold it in anymore, and slowly at first, he began to cry. His cries escalated soon to true wails of agony.

Cyborg and Robin watched as their teammate lost a little more of his humanity. Every passer by that had ever called him a freak, or bully that had beat him senseless for what he was was nothing compared to this. Starfire, the girl who he looked at as an angel had become tainted. It shook him to his core and for the first time Robin had to admit to himself that Cyborg might be right. This might be the last blow for Beast Boy, this could be what pushed him over the edge and killed him if his angel had become too tainted to believe in anymore.

Raven opened her eyes and instantly regretted it. The dim lights were almost blinding her her state of hunger. Her throat burned and her stomach was clenching, trying to digest blood that was not there. She tried to call out for Robin, if he was still too weak she would tell him goodbye and let the hunger kill her. She opened her mouth to speak but no words could come out. She began to fear she woudlnt even see him again before she died. Just as she thought all hope was lost she felt a warm body next to hers, and Robin was there. With soothing words for her.

"Its ok Raven, Im here." Robin lowered his neck to her mouth and felt her bite in. He had learned to tell Raven's essence from his own when she fed, and he could feel that hers was almost non existant. He felt his own feeding hers, and she grew in strength and power under him.

After only ten seconds she lifted her arms and held onto him. She drained him of only what she needed and broke away. She opened her eyes again and the light wasnt blinding. She felt his blood powering her and spreading in her own blood stream. Her throat cooled and she was able to talk.

"Thankyou Robin, I almost thought I wouldnt make it." Robin leaned down and kissed her, tasting his own blood on her lips.

"You know I wouldnt let that happen."

"How's Starfire?"

"She's asleep, Beast Boy isnt taking this so well."

Raven sat up, and Robin pulled her into his lap. It was like a day of mourning for the titans, their futures depended on what Starfire was like when she woke up.

Well thats the end of this chapter, read, review, enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin my Houkounin chapter IV: Bloodloss

I do not own Teen Titans.

Glad had been fixed, and now to clear up a few things. Pre-centenial means younger than 100 years. Robins body had become very good at replacing his blood, and Raven fed on Robin before helping Starfire because a vampire cannot live on another vampires blood, so she filtered the poison out of Robins blood with her own body before letting Starfire feed. The thing with starfire is becoming a vampire can change you, it might not make you evil, but it CAN make you darker, and Starfire was changed by an evil vampire, always a chance that could have something to do with it. Starfire attacked her team mates because she was confused and hungry. There, that about covers it for now. Enjoy this chapter and review. In this chapter I go into more detail about 'the bad guy' his origins and stuff.I also try to cover Starfire dealing with what she is now. And i am sorry to say this, but Beast Boy is not a houkounin. Nope, too rare. Sorry people. Theres something else about beast boy, well im assuming you all know he loves her, he doesnt mind being fed on to help her.

(And here I thought slash meant bloody injuries... ouch.)

Marcus Agustus was a roman senator. He was a good senator, he brought prosperity to the people after the fall of Ceisar. He did his best to avoid corruption, and did everything he could in his life for the empire. Alas, this was all many thousands of years ago, because not only was Marcus Agustus a Roman senator, he was also the oldest living vampire on earth. He had witnessed the brutality of the ages. It bothered him to no end, that other vampires would consider him disgraced when they sat idly by while humans slaughtered each oter by the thousands. So what if he killed a human when he felt the need? So what if it was against the code, the law? Marcus Agustus had written laws, repealed laws and enforced laws. Why not let him remake this law? The elders at the time would not hear of it, being weak pacifists. So Markus swore his revenge, and by 1100 A.D. he had gotten his revenge, and in doing so became the oldest living vampire, but the vampire population had not let him become an elder. What manner of an insult, when you spend thousands of years getting your revenge, and then you are denied the last lick.

Currently, Marcus, or Mark, was looking for something to eat. He was flying high above jump city, in the form of a gaseous entity. Far below him the tiny specs move to and fro in their lives, completely unaware of him. He settled down in an alley, retaking his human form. One of the specs he had taken interest in would be walking past the alleyway soon and he would take her.

Maria Dannielle was on her way home from work. She lived alone, having been kicked out of her parents place the year before for something she did with her boyfriend. Maria was walking past an alleyway when she heard a low whisper.

"Help me..."

Maria turned her head and stepped into the alley, if someone needed help she wasnt one to deny them. She stepped further into the alley and her eyes adjusted to the dark. She gasped when she saw him, lying between two garbage cans with a hole in his chest. She was surprised he could still be alive, and she ran to him.

"Oh my god sir are you-" Maria was cut off as the man reached up and crushed her throat effortlessly. She gugrled and gasped for air, and she felt something stabbing her neck, and then all went dark.

Marcus dropped Maria's dry corpse to the ground, and as an afterthought kicked it. The hole in his chest healed and he felt well again. He kicked the body out into the street where several cabs ran over it before traffic came to a stop, with many fender benders. What was left of Maria rolled out from under one last cab, in an unrecognizable heap. Marcus smiled. He liked his art. Without a sound he disolved back into gas and floated out above the city. He had had enough activity for one night, the sun would be up soon, and he could use another meal.

Beast Boy had watched over Starfire most of the night through, finally around dawn he fell asleep sitting in front of her place on the couch. Had he been awake he would have protested, but he wasnt. Raven and Robin had moved him some distance from Starfire, just to be safe. Raven sat on the couch with Robin and Cyborg, seperating the new vampire, the changeling, and the houkounin.

"BBs wakin up." Said Cyborg, who was starting to grow tired himself. He wouldnt sleep until he knew everything was at least under control.

Raven and Robin both looked at Starfire, who was still sleeping soundly. Beastboy woke up and without saying a word returned to Starfires side. He looked like a shell of himself. "Whens she gonna wake up Raven?" He asked, sounding almost like a lost child.

"We should try waking her soon, I can do it if you ask but you will all have to get out."

"Do it, you wont take long right?"

"BB, it all just depends on if she needs to feed again or not. New vampires need to feed constantly due to the transformation, feeding and sleeping is going to be almost all she does for almost a month, so get used to it." Ravens words, though harsh in nature had an underlying softness to them.

BeastBoy nodded and got up to leave, followed by Robin and Cyborg. They waited outside the living area, ears almost glued to the door. They still couldnt hear what was going on inside, even Cyborg.

Raven began to gently nudge Starfire. The girl tried to ignore her but soon awoke, feeling week.

Starfire pulled herself into a sitting position."Raven, what has happened? Whats going on, my eyes are sensitive and my throat hurts."

"Your hungry Starfire. Do you remember what happened last night?"

Starfire lowered her head, as if in shame."Yes, I do. Raven I am sorry."

Raven sat down next to Starfire."You dont have to be, you couldnt help it."

"Raven, this hunger thing is getting worse, isnt there another way to make it go away?" Asked Starfire, her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I still have alot of Robins blood in me. Alot of it, I figured it would come to this." Raven stood up. "Come here Starfire."

Starfire hesitated, but stood up as she was told. She had her arms crossed and was looking at the ground.

"Dont be ashamed Starfire, I had to do the same thing, I dont mind helping you." Raven pulled the taller girls head towards her neck. Starfire didnt resist, but didnt go foward with it either. "Star, if you want to survive you have to follow your instincts now."

Starfire did as she was told, she bit her friend and fed. She made sureto keep her self control, not wanting a repeat of the other night. Something inside her told her she had had enough and she broke away, heading for the kitchen.

"Raven I feel like I will be sick." Starfire was leaning over the sink.

"That will pass. Have you fed enough?"

"Yes, I beleive so. Raven what will I tell the others?"

"They understand, Beast Boys worried about you. He stayed up almost all night. Go spend some time with him, but dont go far."

"Alright Raven, when will I have to do this again?"

"Not until tonight Star, dont worry. If you even think you feel hungry come get me, I'll be in Robins room." Raven noticed Starfires eyes were drooping."You need all the sleep you can get, so dont overdo it ok?"

Starfire agreed and lair down on the couch. She pulled a random blanket up over herself and was asleep in minutes. Raven was surprised the girl didnt have more questions about what was happening to her, but then again Star had asked her the most questions the night before. She already knew most of what she would normally ask. Raven turned and left the room. Beast Boy almost knocked her down trying to get through when she said she would be ok.

"So, she's not evil or anything?" Cyborg was having a hard time just asking that, he couldnt imagine Starfire being evil.

"She's not happy. She's shocked right now, her body is slowly dying and reviving, cell by cell reshaping itself into what she is now. She's not gonna be evil, but this isnt something she will just get over after a few days."

"Hey, I'm grateful for whatever we got after last night." Cyborg walked towards the couch to watch over Starfire with beast boy.

"Dude Cy, I thought we were gonna get to talk to her and stuff, you know?"

"BB settle down, she was awake, she'll probly be awake again in another hour."

"Whats got her sleeping so heavily in the first place?"

Cyborg couldnt help but rub the back of his head a little sheepishly. "Well um I..."

Raven stepped into her room and immediatly the smell of rotting flesh hit her full force. The heart on the hook above her bed was beginning to stink. The smell from the congealed blood was equally bad. She went into her shower and discovered the hearts doner, a sheep. She sighed, and briefly wondered about boarding this room up and forgetting about it. She levitated the sheep just as someone knocked on her door.

"Rae you in there? I got somethin important for you." It was Cyborg.

Raven opened the door and looked at him. "What is it?"

Cyborg opened his chest plate, revealing a small compartment he could hide things in. He took out her mirror. "Its your mirror, with what happened yesterday while you were out cold I grabbed it before we ran out. Seemed like a good idea."

"It was, thankyou." Raven took the mirror back. She was glad he thought of it, even she hadnt until he brought it up.

"Need some help with this?" Cyborg gestured at the bloody bed and dead sheep floating in mid air.

"No, I'm throwing the bed and stuff out. Its been tainted. I really dont think I can sleep in here anymore."

"Cant blame you for that, we all thought that was Robin's heart on the hook."

"So did I."

"Here, I'll get the mattress. You know anything about this guy Raven?"

"No, he's very old, and very evil. Thats all I know."

Raven and Cyborg eventually got the room clean, but it still smelled. When they were done they closed it up, leaving its windows open. Raven and Cyborg went differant ways, Cyborg to the common room and Raven to Robins room.

Starfire opened her eyes, and instantly noticed they were not as sensitive as before. She also noticed Beast Boy was watching her. There was something in his eyes she couldnt identify, but she ignored it. She sat up slowly, just a tad nauseous.

"Hey Star, you alright? Can I get anything for you?"

Starfire shook her head. Her throat itched, but it felt like a normal itch so she ignored it. She tried to stand up and wavered a little, she didnt even realize she was falling over until Beast Boy caught her and set her back on the couch gently.

"Hey, you gotta take it easy. You know how much we all worried about you?"

Starfire shook her head no."Why would you worry about me? You should hate what I have become."

Beast Boy almost smiled, his angel was still there. "Dont say that, come on. I love Starfire, I dont care what she is." Beast Boy nearly slapped his hands over his mouth. Starfire smiled a bit.

"And I love my friend Beast Boy, be he kitten dog or giant panda."

Beast Boy sat down next to Starfire. "You really dont know how worried I was Star. I was afraid that when you woke up, you wouldnt be you anymore." Beast Boy took one of her hands and squeezed it."You need something to eat Star?"

Starfire looked almost predatory for a second. "Yes, I do." She began to lean foward but caught herself. Beast Boy hadnt noticed.

"Beast boy you must excuse me, I need to go see Raven." Starfire floated off the couch and down the hall before he could say anything.

Starfire sought out Robins room, she knew that that was where Raven would be. She felt her heart rate climbing as she flew. She stopped at Robins door and the door slid open for her, she flew into the room and began to panic whe no one was in there.

"Raven, help me. Raven where are you?" Raven stepped out of bathroom and saw Starfire.

"Star, whats wrong?" Raven didnt know why Star looked so paniced and weak. It was only five, hours from nightfall.

"Its back already. Its back."

Raven walked over to her friend."Its alright Star, dont worry." Raven took off her hood, exposing her neck to her friend. "Its alright Star, come on." She tried to make her words as soothing as she could. She felt teeth penetrate her neck, and moments later she felt something hot hitting her neck too. They were tears. After a few minutes Starfire pulled away, Raven was right. They were tears.

"Raven I almost attacked Beast Boy, and I didnt even know I was doing it."

"Its alright. You just changed less than a day ago, the first month is hard. It will get better soon now Starfire." She paused. "And if you did attack him, he would have forgiven you."

Starfire looked up, relieft was evident in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes. Last night right after you changed you attacked him, I put up a shield around him and I fed you. Later on he said that he would have helped you himself, even if it killed him."

"Beast Boy cares that deeply about me? Even though I am a vampire?"

"Yeah, he does. Starfire, the vampire that created you abandoned you. When someone creates a vampire they are supposed to teach them everything they need to know. I have to teach you, so dont feel guilty when I feed you. Most vampires feed off of their creator for almost a year. Try not to feel bad about this alright?"

"Alright Raven."

"You have to stop feeling guilty about it. None of this is by your choice, what you do you do only to survive." Raven smiled a little. Starfire was calming down again, she seemed to get most disturbed when she was hungry. "Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you watching Robin and I the other night?"

"I wasnt I was-"

"Starfire, I know its hard not to believe what you see on TV but that only works in cartoons."

"Alright, I was trying to sleep and I saw you move, and there was just something about what you and Robin did that was..."

"Was what?"

"Beautiful. For a moment I wished that I could share that with somebody. We had vampires on my home planet, but they were wiped out centuries ago. I was told that vampires were evil, taking the blood of another against their will to survive. I never wondered what it would be if that blood was given instead of taken."

"Its alright."

"How old are you really Raven?"

This question took Raven by surprise."I am twenty years old, I turned five years ago, when I was fifteen. I joined the team when I was nineteen."

"How did you deal with turning all on your own?"

"I didnt have to, I ran into another vampire. She took me under her wing for a year."

"Who was she?"

Raven hesitated."Her name was Kali. She came into my life the night I changed, she fed and trained me for a year, and then she was gone one morning."

Starfires eyes grew wide. "Raven, you will not leave after a year will you?"

"No Starfire of course not."

"Why did I have to feed so early? You told me it shouldnt be until nightfall."

"The blood you take from me isnt completely mine, alot of it is Robins, but the blood you get is diluted and you just burn through it quicker than I thought you would." Raven put her hand on Starfires shoulder."You have to go now, go hang out with Beast Boy or something. I know you have more questions, but lets not go through them all at once, it'll overwhelm you."

"Alright Raven". Starfire left Robins room.

Beast Boy was playing his game in single player mode. He hated to, but he couldnt find anyone who would play against him. He was startled when Starfire set down on the couch next to him.

"Hello Beast Boy, I am sorry I left so quickly."

Beast Boy looked up at her, she couldnt help but notice he just always seemed so happy when she talked to him. "Hey Star, doin alright?"

"Yes Beast Boy, better now."

Their conversation was interupted by the alarm, everyone was in the room in no time. Robin Hit some keys on the keyboard and found that the governor was downtown, and that he was pinned in his position by snipers.

"Guys, governors downtown and theres snipers trying to take him out Titans GO!"

The titans arived on the rooftop of the building across the street from the governor. Several bodyguards were lying on the ground, and the governor himself was hiding behind a small car with his last bodyguard.

"Cyborg Starfire, room to room in this building, Beast Boy, keep an eye out here for a second sniper, Raven and I are checking the building on the corner."

"Fearless, how do you know theres a second sniper?" Asked Cyborg.

"Look at where that one bodyguard fell, he's too close to this building for the shot to have come from inside."

The titans went their seperate ways and Beast Boy took the form of a pidgeon, so not to draw attention to himself from a second of third sniper.

Cyborg and Starfire flew through the building, literally. They didnt bother going door to door they simply got in the room of one floor on the farthest left and charged through the walls to the farthest right room. When done Cyborg simply jumped as hard as he could and fell through the floor and went right to left.

Robin and Raven jumped from roof to roof getting to the building on the corner. They saw an open window with a white curtain in it, and just as Robin was jumping he saw a flash, muzzle fire of a gun. He felt something tear through his left shoulder, and it hit him in midair with enough force to stop hi momentum from the jump. In slow motion he began to fall.

Raven almost screamed when she saw Robins shoulder explode. She gripped him with her energy just before he hit the ground. Raven descended to him and began using her healing powers, he was unconcious, but still breathing. It would take time to heal but it wasnt a life threatening wound.

Cyborg came crashing through another wall, and was confronted with a big, mean looking riffle pointed at his chest. Cyborg gripped the barrel at it went off at his chest. The bullet bounced and fell harmlessly to the floor. Cyborg took the gun from the sniper and tied it loosely around his neck.

"Starfire watch this one, I'm goin to help with the other sniper."

"Alright Cyborg good luck."

Cyborg jumped out the window and took the twenty five soot fall very well. He hit the ground running towards the building Robin and Raven were heading to. He spotted a window in the building with a white curtain, something ametuers did to avoid being seen inside. He armed his sonic cannon and took out the entire front of the room. Cyborg didnt wait for the dust to clear, he fired again into the room. When the dust cleared the sniper lay on the ground unconcious.

Raven stepped out of the alleyway with Robin. Robins uniform was in tatters around the shoulder, and had blood on it. Cyborg assumed Raven must have healed a bullet wound.

"That all of them?"

"Yeah, both of em."

"Lets get back to the tower, we shouldnt leave it alone for too long."

Raven and Robin shrank into the shadows and teleported back to the tower, Starfire, beast boy and Cyborg flew back.

Raven watched while Robin changed his torn shirt. The bullet was just inches above the R. It was the closest call yet, and both decided it was best not to talk about it.

Robin knew they had a few minutes alone before the others got back. He walked over to Raven and pulled her into a kiss. Raven pulled him back down onto the bed with her.

"Your pale, you need blood."

Raven sank her teeth into him, his blood cooled the soreness in her throat but brough intense warmth to her stomach. She only wished they had time to do something more involved. She decided later on her and Robin would have more time to themselves. Robin was starting to shake, and she pulled away from him. Both were quite flushed. They held on to each other for a few minutes, but then they heard the others outside coming in the main door.

"Tonight Robin, ok?"

"Yeah." Robin kissed her.

They got back off the bed and went to greet the others. They got to the main room as the elevator doors opened, Rave noticed someone sitting on the couch. This person on the couch got up and looked at Robin and Raven, smiling.

"Kali..."

Thats all for this chapter, sub-par from the other ones. I really just wanted to explain as many things as I could with this chapter, the next one will be better. more action, of a few kinds.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin, my Houkounin: Chapter V: Kali

I do not own teen titans, but Kali is mine. SO THERE

Raven-Vegita: You can use the Houkounin thing, go for it. I just wanna talk to you first thats all. Contact me on aim aguy0naim.

Thankyou everyone for all the nice reviews, leave one for this chapter. I was up all night and almost till noon the next day writting this for everyone.

Raven couldnt find any words to say. To her right the other titans got off of the elevator.

"Hey Raven who's this?" Asked Cyborg. He was warry of all strangers.

Starfire spoke up next. "I think I know who this is Raven, is this Kali? I can sense she is one of us."

Raven put her hood over her eyes. "Yes Starfire, that is Kali."

Kali just continued watching the scene play out in front of her. She could sense two vampires in the room. Raven and the orange skinned girl she assumed. There was something else in the room too, she couldnt place, she hadnt sensed anything like it in a while. Then it hit her.

"So the rumors are true Raven. You did find a houkounin." Kali was instantly at Robins side, looking him over. "Sexy one too. And you have taken a charge as well?"

"Yeah, it was out of my hands. Can we talk alone?"

"Come now Raven, its not like I'm your parent, I'm not going to embarass you."

Beast Boy couldnt take his eyes off of Kali, she was almost as beautiful as Starfire. She was a whole head and a half taller, too tall for his likeing but the rest of her was nice. Her hair was black, her eyes were almost a redish brown. She was wearing a long black dress, with an equally long black cape that was black on the outside, red on the inside. The cape was taller than Kali, but it never touched the ground. It curved there and danced on the smallest winds, whipping it just enough to stop it from getting soiled."Raven, who's Kali?"

Raven sighed."Kali is the vampire that taught me. You."She looked at Kali." Alone, now."

Raven and Kali left the other Titans behind and teleported to the roof.

"What are you doing here?"

"Im here to help you, try not to be ungrateful." Kali feigned hurt.

"You just left me one morning, no goodbye no nothing. I go to sleep in your cape, and I wake up and your gone. Not even a note."

"Its the way its supposed to be Raven. If I didnt leave it would have made it harder for you to make it on your own. You know that already. But I'm sorry."

"Alright, I just wanted a note, or a goodbye."

"I have walked the earth for seven hundred years Raven, and I have taught alot of vampires in that time. When I left notes they either found me again or for some reason they dont make it." Kali took Raven into her cape, wrapping it around the shorter girl."You know, in seven hundred years I never had a faster learner. Ive been checking in on you once every month or so, and now all of a sudden you have a houkounin and pupil of your own."

"I found my houkounin on accident, and someone else turned my friend and left her there."

"I like your houkounin, he reminds me of my old one."

Raven had never been told about this. "You never told me you had a houkounin once, who was he?"

"She Raven, she. Just a girl I bought in the fifteen hundreds, I gave up a large estate for her. And I never told you about it because I didnt want to get your hopes up. Some vampires have lived a hundred years now and never even seen one."

"What happened to her? I thought they lived as long as we did after we mark them."

"They do, unless of course they die in a train accident. We can heal from such things, they can't."

"I'm sorry." Even though her head was poking out of the cape Raven couldnt help but relive the memories of every night she slept in it. For three hundred sixty-five nights she went to sleep in the pitch black of this cape, comforted by her teachers scent.

"I came here to offer to train this new vampire for you. Your only five years old, it wont be easy for you."

"No, she is my friend. She'd think I was sending her away if I let you train her."

"How's the feeding going?"

"Horribly, shes not a human, she gets hungry just whenever, and shes ashamed of what she's become."

"Why then did she become one of us?"

"It was against her will. She was tricked."

"I see. Then I suppose we should go downstairs so I can tell you about who did this."

"Alright." Raven stepped out of Kali's cape, sorry to have to leave it."Kali?"

"What Raven?"

"Are you going to be staying a while, or leaving soon?"

"I'll stay Raven, but you cant let yourself fall back into a state where you want to sleep in my cape at night again. Your grown now, remember that ok?"

"I will, your right though. Maybe it is best if you take teach Starfire too, I cant do for her what you did for me."

"No, it woudlnt be easy to keep a houkounin and a pupil at the same time. Both require constant attention."

"That, and the last thing I want is for Starfire to lose control around Robin and be poisoned. Lets go, I want to know about who did this to Starfire."

Raven and Kali dissapeared into the shadows, and reappeared in the common room. Robin was keeping a distance from Starfire, more for her safety than his. Everyone stopped talking just as soon as Kali nd Raven appeared.

Raven pulled her hood over her head. Kali began to speak, looking at Starfire. "I have information on the one who did this to Starfire." Kali waited for anyone to interupt her before she continued. "His name is Marcus Agustus, hes the oldest living vampire on this planet. He kills humans for fun, sometimes not even bothering to take their blood. He is a mad man, disgraced. What he wants is Robin over there, the only known houkounin." She paused and shifted her glare to Robin." Chances are he wants to have saddistic 'fun' with you, and drain you until your dead. He will stop at nothing to get to Robin. And he has found a way to remove Ravens mark. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Said Beast Boy." Just how powerful is this guy?"

"Without some basic knowledge of vampire magic and the trances he can put you under, you would never stand a chance. His strength isnt only physical, but mostly magical."

Beast Boy smiled wide."Hey, no one can put me under a trance, I've learned how to avoid that."

Kali smiled just as wide."Look me in the eyes Beast Boy." Beast Boy looked her in the eye. "Now, chicken, moose, rabbit, toy poodle." Kali snapped her fingers as she rattled off each animal. Everyone watched in shock as Beast Boy tuned into each of the animals she told him to and then back to himself.

"Still so confident Beast Boy?"

"That was weird, it was like I was awake, I could think and I was telling myself I wanted to turn into those animals."

"Thats nothing, Marcus will make you think you need to in order to survive. "

"Point taken."

"He could make you kill your friends like it was something you just did everyday, nice and casual. If he gets in your head and you dont know how to see the signs of it you wont be able to tell his thoughts from your own."

"Alright, and your going to teach us how to see past it?" Asked Robin.

"Yes, if its all the same to you I would like to stay here for a while and help."

"Yeah, I guess thats ok."

"Thankyou Robin. I'm going out to feed now, when I get back Starfire I will need to see you."

Starfire had remained quiet through the entire conversation. She only looked up at Kali and nodded her head.

Starfire watched Kali dissapear into the shadows to feed. She felt afraid, she could sense Kali wanted something with her. Her intentions seemed good enough, but it was the nature of Kali that frightened Starfire. 'What can she want with me?'

Raven was trying to read Starfires mind, which was difficult. Vampires are difficult to read, even if the one your trying to read is only a day old and your a thousand, its still hard. Raven gave up when she finally did get through, her mind was too scattered, Raven couldnt pick out a single complete thought."Starfire, come with me." Raven turned and walked out of the room, Starfire following closely behind her. Raven lead her to her room. Starfires room.

"Yes Raven, did you need to talk to me?"

"Star, Kali did a good job raising me as a vampire, and you know I wouldnt let you be with anyone who would hurt you, right Star?"

Starfire felt her heart sinking, she had an idea where Raven was going with this."No, of course not."

"Kali will be staying here, with you Starfire. She has alot to teach you." Raven could see Starfire was getting quite upset. She pulled her friend into a hug."Its for the best Starfire, dont worry. She's nice. She can teach you better than I can, but we're still friends, that doesnt change."

Starfire seemed to cheer up a little."But I dont have to go anywhere?"

"No."

"Will you still teach me some things?"

"Yes, just trust me Star. Kali will do a better job for you than I could."

"And she is nice?"

"Very, she took good care of me, just like she will for you."

"Alright Raven. Where is she?"

"She went to feed, she'll be back soon alright?"

"What was it like when you lived with her Raven?"

"There were some things that you'll not be comfortable with. You'll get used to it, but normally new vampires sleep they sleep in the cape of their teacher or creator. Your never going to be far from her, believe me. You can try to get away from her, but wherever you go she will be there before you. It will seem like your the one following her."

"I do not like all of this."

"You'll grow to like her."

Starfire was going to say something when Kali entered."Raven, you have told her?"

"Yes Kali. She agreed."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Raven." Raven closed the door to Starfires room, leaving them alone. She headed off in the direction of Robin's room.

"So Starfire, are you hungry?" Kali was dissapointed when the girl shrank away from her."Come now, you need blood."

"Yes, I am." Starfire wasnt given any say in the matter as Kali grabbed her in something similar to a hug. Kalies cape seemed to blow in a wind that was not there, and as Kali pulled Starfire to her the cape wrapped around them both. Starfire wasnt expecting this. She found it somewhat comforting.

Kali beared her neck to Starfire."Its alright."

Starfire didnt need any more encouragment. She felt her fangs descend and she bit into Kali, her new teacher. Her own blood was rushing, and she could hear it singing in her ears. In the backround she could hear Kali saying something, and she felt Kali running her hands through her hair. Starfire pulled away and eventually her senses came back to her. With one hand Kali was holding her and with the other she was running it through her hair. Strangely enough she didnt mind.

"Kali, I am tired. Is it time to sleep?" Starfire didnt get an answer. She felt Kali kiss her forehead and the cape came up to block out all light. Starfire was almost schocked with herself when she wrapped her arms around Kali. Her teachers scent flooded her nostrils, she smelled very plesant.

"Goodnight Starfire."

"Hmm." Starfire didnt feel Kali move, and she couldnt see in the pitch black of the cape but she heard her matress springs squeeking. It wasnt long before sleep took her.

Raven was standing outside Robins door. She could hear him showering inside, again. She was waiting to hear the water shut off and give him a chance to get dressed. From what she could guess she had a few minutes to wait, she had just heard the water come on as she came down the hall, and that was just a minute ago.

Ravens mind wandered to Starfire and Kali. She tried not to let it get to her, but knowing Starfire was feeding off her former teacher, and sleeping wrapped in her cape bugged Raven just a little. She remembered her last night with her teacher, it wasn't very differant from every other night. Looking back, she should have known Kali was leaving, but she didnt expect it to happen...

Flashback

Raven had been feeding on humans for two weeks now. Every night her and Kali had left her flat to feed. Tonight was differant, Kali had instructed Raven to stay behind while she went out. Raven did as she was told and stayed home. She had been waiting for almost an hour before Kali returned. Kali came into the room from the window, she smiled at Raven, who was sitting on the bed.

"Do you know what tonight is Raven?"

"Not exaclty, what is it?"

"A year ago tonight I found you. Its been a whole year now."

"Its gone by so fast. Have I changed fully?"

"Yes, soon you won't need to feed every night, eventually you will only need blood every couple of weeks or so."

"And then what? What do I do with eternity?"

"Thats up to you. You will be a good vampire, I have never trained anyone better."

"Thankyou Kali, how many have you trained, or created?"

"I have trained seventeen. I have created none. There are alot of irresponsible vampires out there who create another, thinking it will be fun, and they abandon them soon after. I find these ones and train them."

"How many of us are there? I've never met another but you."

"There are only a few thousand of us, it is important we do not reproduce too quickly. Only the most responsible are chosen, and some, like yourself are born to change."

"How can there be so few?"

"We die too, in plane crashes and explosions, when we are shot. We get stronger as we get older, but we only live as long as we are not injured to the point of death."

"I know, and the older ones die if they bore with life."

"Yes. Come feed."

Raven approached her teacher, whose cape opened as if to welcome her. She felt the fabric close tightly around her. Raven draped her arms over her teachers shoulders as she drank. Kali's arms wrapped around her lower back, and Raven could swear Kali was smelling her hair. Raven finished feeding and pulled away from Kali.

Kali held onto Raven, she had come to love the younger girl in just a short year. She could feel it, in Ravens heart that she loved her back. She had never loved one of her students like this, not anything like this. Kali silently enjoyed the feeling of having Raven pressed against her, she would not be allowed to enjoy it much longer. Kali closed her eyes and touched foreheads with Raven.

Raven didnt know what to think of this, she had loved her teacher for months now, and now that it looked like a good situation to tell her she couldnt. Raven closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention, she had longed for her teacher to embrace her like this for so long, she could tell her how she felt later. "Kali..."

Kali rolled her forehead gently against Ravens, forcing the shorter girl to look up. She could feel Ravens nose against her own. She could feel Ravens heart beating against her. Kali took a breath and tilted her head until hers and Ravens lips met.

Raven couldnt help but gasp in surprise, her teacher had never kissed her anywhere but her forehead, but that was friendly, this was romantic. She wanted to cry she was so happy, Kali was giving her the kind of attention she had wanted for so long now. Kali broke the kiss and Raven felt dissapointed, but then Kali kissed her again more passionately. Raven moaned against the kiss and Kali took it as an invitation, and rubbed her tongue against Ravens teeth and gums until Raven took the hint and met it with her own tongue. They stayed like this for some time. Finally they broke the kiss and Kali held Ravens head to her chest. Both were panting and blushing heavily, and Raven couldnt hold it in anymore.

"Kali I love you." Raven didnt get a reply at first but Kali held her tighter. Raven sighed, she had never felt this content. Darkness closed in on her as Kali tucked her head inside the cape.

"I know Raven, I love you too."

Raven didnt make any noise. As always she couldnt feel Kali move, but she heard the matress squeek as Kali laid down with her. Raven moved her hand to right above Kali's left breast, wanting to feel her heart beating. Her teachers scent relaxed her as it always did and Raven closed her eyes. She felt so tired, her adrenaline was leaving her system now and she had no more energy left.

Kali waited for Raven to fall asleep, when she was sure she was sleeping deeply Kali disentagled herself from Raven and laid her down on her back. She tucked the younger girl in and rested her head on the pillows. Kali wanted so bad to climb back in the bed but she couldnt, if she did she would never be able to leave. Kali couldnt help but think about how Raven reminded her of her long-dead houkounin, they looked so similar they could have been related. She wished she could spend more time with Raven. She and her houkounin had traveled the world for almost three hundred years loving each other and indulging each others every last whim. It was unfair that she would only have one year with Raven.

"I'm sorry Raven." Kali leaned down and kissed Raven lightly on the lips, and again on the jewel in her forehead. She made sure the girl would be comfortable and went to the window. Fighting back tears she opened it and dissapeared in the night.

Kali had come back and perched on the windowsill many times that night, but always restrained from entering the room. Instead she sat at the sill crying silently. Around dawn she flew away for the last time.

Raven opened her eyes and instantly knew something was wrong, she could see sunlight. For a year her teacher had woken up before her and kept her in the pitch black of her cape until she woke up. Why could she see sunlight now?"Kali? Kali where are you?" When Raven didnt get an answer she searched the flat frantically, trying to find her. She eventually calmed down and realized Kali had left. Raven couldnt believe it, after last night she thought Kali and her would roam the world over with each other. She felt her heart shattering when Kali hadnt returned by nightfall. Raven spent the whole night in the bed they had shared, trying to draw comfort from her teachers latent scent. Wishing the sheets she wrapped around herself would magically turn into her teachers cape and her teacher would be there. She couldnt believe how much it hurt.

She tried to get up and get to the kitchen for water, she flipped a lightswitch and nothing happened. She had shattered every bulb in the flat. When she looked around she noticed she had spiderwebed the glass windows and mirrors as well, she had been crying too loudly to hear them crack.

By the next night Raven had not stopped crying, but she needed to feed. For the first time in her life she went out into the night and selected her prey all alone. When she returned to the flat she stopped at the window she and Kali had always used. She felt angry and sad at the same time. She ran through her home throwing a few items in a backpack and lit the flat on fire. She wanted nothing more to do with it...

End Flashback

"Raven you alright?"

Raven snapped out of her thoughts, she had zoned out and didnt hear Robin talking to her." Yeah, I just zoned out there. Sorry." Raven looked like she had been caught doing something she shouldnt have been, and a lightbulb down the hall shattered. Robin didnt seem to notice.

Raven stepped into Robins room. She could feel Robin standing behind her. Knowing her houkounin was so close was starting to make her throat itch.

Robin noticed she looked a little pale. He walked around in front of her and lowered her hood. He noticed she looked a little down."Is something wrong Raven?"

"No, just a little tired." It was half true, she was a little tired. The day had been stressful and full of surprises.

Robin put his arms around her waist and held her close. Raven put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his. They slowly began rocking back and forth holding each other. Somehow this made her feel better. Robin tilted his head and kissed her lightly at first, and then she looked up to deepen the kiss. Robin began running his hands up and down her sides, starting at her hips and ending right below her breasts. Raven purred. She could feel his arousal pressing against her.

Robin put a hand on the back of her neck and titled his head to the side. Raven took his invitation and bit hard. Robin bucked his hips against her and gave a small cry of surprise. Without disengaging from each other they managed to lie down on the bed with her beneath him. Robin felt his shirt ripping and realized Raven had torn it away. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand and ground his hips against her. He could feel her moan against his neck.

She broke away from his neck and pulled his head down into a frenzied kiss. She ran her hands down his chest, stopping to feel her mark over his heart. She pushed Robin away and sat up enough to take her leotard off of the top half of her body. Robin kissed his way down her neck and to her chest, taking one nipple into his mouth and rubbing the other with his thumb.

"Raven, lift your hips."

Raven did as she was told and Robin pulled the rest of her clothing off. Robin leaned back down and kissed her again.

"You look so good Raven."

Raven could feel him wiggling out of his pants. She bit him again as he entered her.

Robin couldnt help shudder and moan at the feeling of her warmth. He felt her bite again but it seemed more like she was doing it to hold on. Robin began moving in and out of her, and she moaned against his throat. He could feel the vibrations of her voice in his throat. He felt her legs wrap around the back of his own and she began moving them, speeding him up. He moved his hands under her back, and up from underneath her shoulders. He gripped her shoulders to stabalize her on the bouncing mattress. His heart was racing he could feel Ravens beating with his.

In twenty minutes Robin was coated with sweat. Ravens mouth was gliding all over his neck, tasting the salt. Robin could feel Raven start to shake under him. He felt her start to spasm around him and tried to hold it back, but she bit and drew blood. He couldnt hold it back anymore, and they both cried out as they released.

For several minutes they stayed like this, panting heavily. Raven used her power to float a nearby bottle of water to the bed. She uncapped it and drank some.

"Here, drink." She said as she handed it to Robin.

"Thanks." Robin took it and drank the rest of the bottle down. He threw it to some corner of his room where it landed with a thud and rolled."I love you Raven."

"Ilove you too Robin. Now sleep." Raven closed her eyes and Robin followed suit. within five minutes their breathing had returned to normal and they were fast asleep.

Ok, thats it for this chapter. Hope you liked it, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin my Houkounin chapter VI: Jailhouse Rock

I do now own Teen Titans

Everyone should go read Scarlet Embrace, Darkmoon Night is a genius, (and a dude!) I was having a very hard time trying to find a way to demonstrate one of Kali's powers, and I got an idea from his fic, the ceiling thingy. I was having a hard time explaining the anti gravity/momentum buble thing, so everyone who likes this fic go thank him. And to Darkmoon Night, if this offends you I'll delete this chapter and try again. Thankyou for all the reviews, I enjoy reading them. The flashback between Raven and Kali in the last chapter, I meant for that to be more a romantic thing than sexual. I hope you all didnt get the wrong impression from it, though I realy cant blame you if you did. AND KALI IS NOT A BAD GUY!

5 terrapins to whoever sees the hitchhiker refferance.

To Busterblade500: Man you want a sequal and this thing isnt done yet...

Starfire opened her eyes and was greeted by darkness. She didnt wonder what was going on, why Kali was in her bed, or why she was wrapped in her cape. Her memory was no longer cloudy as she woke up, a side effect of being imortal. Starfire was sure she hadnt given any sign that she was awake, but Kali knew somehow.

"Your awake. Hungry?"

"Only a little. Kali, is it light out?"

Kali laughed, she had expected Starfire to be more uncomfortable with this position."You can get up, if thats what you want."

Starfire heard her mattress squeeking, she tried this time to feel Kali move but she couldnt. She felt she had to ask about that."Kali, why could I not feel you move?"

"Its difficult to describe. I make a bubble around myself with no momentum and no gravity. Gravity and momentum apply to the bubble, but not us inside of it." Kali opened her cape and let Starfire out. She sat on her bed.

"I do not understand."

"Most vampires cant do this at first, but watch."

Kali took a hairbrush from Starfires dresser. She balanced it by its handle in her hand so it was standing."The buble is around me now, try to keep your eyes on the brush." Kali began to zip around the room, accelerating to great speeds before stoping instantly without upseting the brush.

"I see now."

"Thats not all, pay attention now." Kali came to a stop near the wall, she began to lean back until she was almost lying on the ground. She began floating up the wall, hairbrush still standing in her hand as it did on the ground. Starfires eyes grew wide when she saw Kali float along the ceiling, feet almost touching it. The hairbrush was still sitting in her hand undisturbed. Kali's hair all pointed up towards the ceiling.

"Will I be able to do that?"

"Not for some time. Raven didnt learn until she was 11 months, and beyond that it takes continuous practice." Kali turned off her 'buble' and pushed off from the ceiling into a flip towards the ground. The tips of her long hair made a circle in mid air as she landed.

"That was very good."

"Thats nothing. You'll be surprised what you can do when you hit one hundred years old."

"But my people only ever live to about 80 earth year-... Sorry, I forgot." Starfire sat back down on her bed. Her arms crossing her chest and her face pointed downward.

Kali sat down next to her. "Its hard to get used to isnt it? I know this is all strange for you. I know you didnt want it, that it was forced on you. Its not fair but theres nothing you can do... You know I still check the mirror for wrinkles every few years?"

"But why? I thought we dont age."

"We dont. Its just an old habit. Starfire, you think your lifes changed and it has, but it hasnt changed as much as you think. Your still you."

"I know I am I can feel it, it is just so new. Every time I get hungry I think food, and then I remember, its blood now."

"You can still eat, even we can still do that."

"But it doesnt help any."

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you Raven wasnt happy about it either?"

Starfire looked quizickly at her. "Really? Raven was displeased at first to be a vampire?"

"Thats one way to put it. She got so upset at one point that every piece of glass in my place broke."

"I thought she liked being a vampire."

"She does now anyway. Come on. You still have to feed."

Kali got off of the bed and faced Starfire. The much younger girl was slower in getting up. Kali leaned down a little for Starfire to reach. Starfire took the invite and drank. Even though she wasnt too hungry she drank until she was sure she was full, she didnt want to almost go after Beast Boy again. When she was done she pulled away from Kali. Her eyelids felt heavy.

"Why am I tired? I do not wish to sleep, I just woke up." Even though she claimed she didnt wish to sleep Starfire was laying back down on her bed.

"This is natural, your entire body is changing. It will stop after the first month or so." Starfire mumbled something like a 'yes' and was asleep again.

Marcus was having a good time. Since the night he changed Starfire he had been a happy guy. He had traveled to a nearby planet that was a member of a glactic federation of sorts and began comitting crimes of such horror they will not be mentioned here. Marcus comitted these crimes for a good reason, there was asset for the taking sitting in a prison somewhere. He had read the mind of the Starfire girl and found something useful to him.

He was going to deepen an already deep familly feud. At the current moment Marcus was in court for a hearing on his crimes. Galactic Media Incorperated had estimated his trial would last an hour, and end with the death sentence, he had seen it on a display screen in his cell.

"Can we speed this up any? I really despise long waits. Lets sentence me to death and get on with some other trials." Marcus shouted to the court. He was bound head to toe in four hundred kilos of weights and chains. He could have slipped them off any time he wanted but he needed to play the part. He wanted them to send him to a prison that was holding something for him.

The judge, a super-intelligent shade of blue had had enough. "If the defense doesnt object I would like to skip the hearings and go to the sentencing stage." The judge waited a moment for any objections.

"Come on, I am my own defense, why would I object if I suggested it? If you do this quickly enough I promise only to kill a few guards."

The judge growled."Fine, you are hereby sentenced to die at the Versius planetary penitentiary, the sentence is to be carried out in two days and you are to be transported tonight."

"Whats the method, I'm just curious."

"Atomization, whatever is left of you is then to be launched into the nearest star."

"Sounds good, pitty I'll have to miss it." Just for effect Marcus lifted some of his weights and swung them at the nearest guard, missing him by inches on purpose."Sure you cant just teleport me there, it would save a few guards, time, and administrative costs."

"Have it your way, guards get him out of my courtroom."

The guards closed in on Marcus, who took the form of a gas cloud. The chains rattled to the floor and he reformed standing on the pile of metal. The guards were warry of touching him. Marcus grabbed the nearest one in a seemingly friendly gesture.

"Come on, you heard his honnor, get me out of here."

Within minutes this guard was dead, along with the other eleven guards. Marcus escorted himself to a transporter room and informed the crew he was to be transported to the Versius prison. The transporter crew just looked at him like he was a weirdo.

"Come on guys, hurry up. Versius planetary penatentary, maximum security. I'm very dangerous you know."

The transporter crew just shrugged and hit the appropriate buttons. Marcus instantly found himself in the prison, in a cell of his own. There was a scary looking guard outside his door holding some manner of electric mace n his hands.

"So your the new trouble maker huh? We gots ways of dealing with your type, beleive you me."

"Shove off big guy, I'm a condemmed man. You dont want to screw with me given what I've done."

The guard howled. "You wantsa do this the hard way, we does it the hard way."

"Does what? I'm already in my cell. All you have to do is atomize me in two days and launch whatevers left into the sun."

The guard ignored Marcus and entered the cell. It was his last mistake. Marcus made fast work of tearing his head off. He tossed it to the inmates in the next cell through the overly big bars. Marcus could slip easily through these bars, but they were made for much larger monstrous things. There was no end of cheering as the head was passed from cell to cell. The next guard decided to leave his comrades body in Marcuses cell until he was put to death. Luckily he had that day off.

Marcus looked at the dead guard, he was 8 feet tall without his head, and his shoulders were almost five feet wide. Aside from this he was three feet thick. Marcus then looked to the bars seperating his cell from the cells next to them. They were two feet across from bar to bar.

It would be a tight squeeze, messy, disturbing to the guards and likely to cause a riot, but he could do it. Marcus squeezed the rest of the big body through the small bars into the next cell. The remains had been compacted very nicely and were passed cell to cell along with the head.

Marcus laid down on his cot, he could tell it wasnt yet night time. He wanted to wait to make his move. At the other end of the cell block he could see some humanoid prisoners, he took note of them. He would need them later.

On the other side of the prison there sat a dark haired girl. She had just gotten out of counciling. She had been brought in here on minor charges and sentenced to one year and to go to counceling for mental reasons. That was almost three months ago. She was in a section of the prison truly meant for rehabilitation. She was in an atristic program, a social program, and even a people skills program. The prison had even taught her many useful skills that would be an aid to her once she got out. She was making progress in dealing with her familly issues, her counselors were proud of her progress and thought she might get off early on good behaviour.

A female guard passed by her cell pushing a cart. The guard looked in through the bars at the girl sitting on her bed."You two want anything to read tonight? Next time I come through I'll be bringing dinner."

Blackfire and her cellmate looked up from their chess game. Her cell mate was in for a year too, for a string of petty thefts but she did so to survive and her punishment was light.

"I'm good, what about you Troi?" Her cell mate shook her head. She had read almost everything on the book cart already.

The book lady continued on her way down the hall. Most cells in this block were left open most of the day so the prisoners could gather and talk as they wished.

Marcus waited until nightfall. He took a gaseous form and drifted through the ventilation system looking for a warden, or someone who would know where all the differant prisoners were kept. He quickly found a guard station and tapped into the guards mind.

"Bingo. Cell bock R section 4 hallway Beta Room 301." Thought Marcus to himself. He darted back to where he had seen the more human looking prisoners.

He went among the six of them and drained them all in their sleep. Not a one of them ever knew what happened. Marcus disintegrated again and set out to find cell block R in the massive prison. It was several miles away. Marcus came down through a vent and walked along the hallway looking for room 301.

He was going to turn her own sister against her. He didnt have a year to train this one though, he was counting on just forcing her to drink the blood of another as soon as she changed and try to get her hooked on the act of killing. Marcus chuckled to himself. The memories he picked up from Starfire portrayed the sister as being dark, almost evil. She would fit perfectly into his plan. He would turn the two sisters against each other, and he was counting on Blackfire being stronger after her transformation. After Starfires death he hoped to find other ways to drive wedges inbetween the team, so that by the time he took Robin away, Robin would want him to.

Marcus found room 301 in the dark and peered inside. What he saw made his blood boil. There were two cots, two girls, but the room was divided down the middle, and each wall was completely covered in paintings. He slipped through the bars to get a closer look at them and he was right. These paintings showed an inner light of their maker. The paintings showed that Blackfire, the girl he came all this way to change was no longer evil or dark. Marcus growled in the cell. Blackfire would be virtually useless to him. Marcus sat down at the edge of Blackfires bed to think a minute. He peered into her mind for anything useful, perhaps he could revive her hatred.

In the landscape of her mind which he hoped to find full of jaged edges and dark clouds he found only rounded off shapes and life. "Fuck" Marcus wanted nothing more than to curse until someone came to see what was going on but he restrained. He looked into her current dream, which wasnt violent at all. She was dreaming of painting.

He couldnt believe it. He had gone through so much trouble to find her and now he was sure he wouldnt be able to turn her to his side. Marcus tried to think of how this girl would be useful other than as a meal. If her blood was anything like her sisters it wasnt very good, it was bitter where humans was sweet.

"Useless" He growled. All this trouble for nothing demanded a killing rampage, but he would save that for later. Then an Idea began to form in his head, he wouldnt be able to control her well if she was a vampire, but in her current form he could keep a steady control over her. "Perhaps you do serve a purpose after all." Marcus cooed in the dark at his own genius. He would just posess her.

Kali had finally managed to gather everyone in the living area. She was going to start training them how to resist trances.

"Cyborg, your minds mostly electronic, theres nothing I can teach you. Your pretty much safe."

Cyborg looked somewhat happy. He left the room. Raven hadnt come, there was nothing more she could be taught by Kali. This left just Robin and Beast Boy.

"Alright, I'm going to send both of you into a trance. I wantyou two to try and find the warning signs your under any trance at all. The trance I'm going to put you under will not change you at all so dont worry."

Robin and Beast Boy saw Kali's eyelids flutter a little. They didnt feel any differant. Robin began looking around, he walked off into the kitchen and Beast Boy headed for the computers.

Robin looked at the clock on the wall, it's minute hand was moving backwards. He continued looking around for things out of the ordinary. After a minute or so of looking he looked at the floor. The square tiles of the kitchen were bent, into a trapazoid shape. The handle to the refridgerator were on the wrong side of the fridge too.

Beast Boy wasnt having such good luck. Robin came out of the kitchen and walked in front of him. He stopped to look at a few things. Beast Boy couldnt tell quite what he was looking at but he tried.

"Times up. Either of you find anything? Beast Boy your first."

"Nothing, I couldnt find anything."

"Robin, you have better luck?"

"Yeah, door on the fridge is wrong, minute hand on the clock is moving backwards, the 3 on the digital clock over there was backwards, the tiles in the kitchen were mishapen, and the vcr was on top of the dvd player, its supposed to be the other way around."

Beast Boys mouth dropped. He couldnt believe he missed everything like that.

"Anything else Robin? Your still under the trance."

Robin pointed at the ceiling. Beast Boy looked up to see the sky lights had changed angles.

"Good, thats good for the first time. Beast Boy, you lack mental discipline. Im going to have to teach you later. Robin, you have to be able to notice these things automatically. Im going to leave you in this trance for the rest of the day. Once you notice something it will go back to normal and something else will become differant, ok?"

"That will help me to realize I'm in a trance if I'm ever under one right? How do I get out of one if I'm in one?"

"Thats the hard part, it'l take weeks to learn it right."

"So you want me to go walk around or something?"

"Yes, do that. I have alot to do with Beast Boy, the one who couldnt be put in a trance." She eyed Beast Boy almost evily.

Robin just shrugged and left the room.

"Alright now, Beast Boy. I'm going to put you in a trance that will have some more obvious signs. I want you to sit there on the couch and try to figure out what the sign is."

"Alright." Beast Boy could only stare at the ground. He was still embarassed about the whole 'I cant be put under any trance' thing.

"One, two, three, and figure it out."

Raven went down to the bottom of the tower to pick up a package. Unlike most packages they got this one was a wooden crate with a few holes in it. Not trusting anything Raven picked it up with her powers and floated it over to an X-ray machine just inside the door. She ran it through looking for signs of a bomb but was surprised to see the delicate skeleton of a bird. She picked the crate up with her arms and checked who it was adressed to. It was her.

"What are you little guy?" She asked the bird in the box, trying to see through one of the holes. Raven shut the door to the tower and used her powers to open the box.

Raven was surprised to find the raggiest looking raven she had ever seen in the box. It didnt fly away from her. "Who had you sent here huh?"

The raven's feathers were raddy, and it was blind in one eye. Its left eye was completely white. She liked it."You should be sitting on a doorway somewhere saying 'nevermore'." The bird broke free of her hands and flew around the room in a circle. Raven put out her forearm and it landed on it to perch. The bird twitched and droppings landed on one of Beast Boys skateboard."I like you already."

Starfire opened her eyes, for an instant she thought the last few days had all been a dream. She rolled back over face first into her pillow and was surprised to find it was not her own scent permeating from it. It was Kali's. She groaned at the thought. She got up out of bed and headed down the hall. On her way to the common area she passed Raven, who was looking thoughtfully at a bird of some sort on her arm.

"Raven, where is everyone?"

"Cyborgs out somewhere, Robins around somewhere, Kali and BeastBoy are in the common room."

"What is that bird?" The bird on Ravens shoulder cawed and flapped its wings at Starfire.

"Its a raven. Someone sent it to me."

"Why would they send such a raggy looking animal? It looks almost diseased, and is it not blind in one eye?"

Ravens eyebrow twitched as the bird cawed again."I rather like it this way." For effect the raven on her forearm cawed madly and flapped its wings at Starfire.

"I am going to see what the others are doing."

Raven just shrugged at her and continued on her way to Robins room.

Starfire entered the living area, she heard Kali and Beast Boy talking.

"Alright, one more try. This time I'm going to makei t even more obvious." Kali seemed to be on her last nerve.

"Alright. Lets give it a go." Beast Boy looked beyond embarassed.

Starfire saw the air between Kali and Beast Boy shimmer slightly.

"Alright your in a trance, the thing that should tell you that is even more obvious. any idea what it is?"

Beast Boy looked around some more, and then began to panick.

"MY ARMS!"

"You did it, finally. You found the sign that your in a trance, however obvious it was..."

"MY ARMS! MY ARMS ARE MISSING!"

"Beast Boy, why are you yelling? Your arms are on your shoulders."

"MY ARMS! MY ARMS! WHERE ARE THEY?"

Kali walked up to Beast Boy and grabbed him by the head. She looked into his eyes for a second. He calmed down and looked at his arms again.

"Come on Beast Boy, that was the sign you were in a trance." Starfire hadnt seen Kali look this frustrated before.

Beast Boy looked at his arms again. He calmed down a little and laughed. "Yeah, I knew that."

Seems as good a place as any to end this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

obin my houkounin chapter 7: Temptation

I do not own Teen Titana

To BloodCri: You want longer chapters huh? Just breeze right through these do you? Thats alot to say for someone who only has one story, thats only 529 words long, dont you think? You will find writting is alot harder than reading. Why dont you make longer chapters BloodCri, I'm breezing right through this one.

To X-Raven-X: Robin, in chapter two Robin stopped at his computer and ordered something from an exotic pets site. Go read chap 2, its in there. But thanks for bringing that up, I was afraid someone might have forgotten.

To Kokuryu: GO AHEAD please by all means use the houkounin idea, I dont mind one bit. But if anyone asks where it came from point them to this fic. You can call them houkounin if you want, I would be honnored. Thankyou for taking the time to review and ask me that, it was very nice of you.

Thankyou again to everyone who took the time to leave me a review. And 5 points to anyone who catches the K-Pax reference.

And im sorry for a little of the content in this chapter, but I never figured vampires cared about gender. I'm just writting what I think makes for a good story, sorry if it offends you. My father is in the hospital for double, maybe triple bypass surgery. So I havnt been updating as much, and it might be longer in between updates.

An excerpt from Cyborgs log: " Its July fourteenth now. A few days ago I found out one of my friends was a vampire, and I didnt know what to think. That night, my other friend was turned into a vampire against her will, and now I'm even more confused. I dont know what to think they are, I was raised to think those were evil, and to be fought against. I was always told that they are puppets of the devil, but I know Starfire isnt the devils puppet. I just can't deal with this. Everything I was taught is being challenged and knocked down which leaves me with nothing to lean against. If my religion is wrong about this, what else are they wrong about? Is EVERYTHING I know wrong? Its like a domino effect, one aspect of my faith gets knocked down and the rest comes into question and falls."

Cyborg walked into the kicthen. He rummaged through the fridge for a few items and sat down to eat. The tower was quiet again, that bothered him. It meant everyone was off training for something or other having to do with vampires. He was glad his blood was artificial and useless to them, and that his mind was computerized enough to be untouchable. The last few days since Kali had come had been bizzare, he had seen things he never expected to see. He had seen Beast Boy meditating. He had been told to do so to sharpen his mental skills.

This proved video games rot your mind. On a few occasions there had been an ugly raven flying loose about the tower. Out of the blue one morning there were several perches for it with newspaper underneath them. He hadnt known Raven got a pet until it landed at the breakfast table and began cawing madly and flapping its wings, upsetting several bowls of cereal. This bird was currently perched on the chair across from Cyborg, watching him eat with his one good eye.

Cyborg got up and tossed his dishes in the sink. He left the kitchen and headed for his room, it seemed like the only place that wasnt getting weird lately.

Blackfire had been awake for some while, she had been awake since she heard a small shuttlecrafts engines starting. She continued to fake sleep as long as she could, trying to figure out something about this enemy she might be able to use. She was interupted from her thoughts by the voice of her captor.

"You can get up. I can read minds, you've been awake for hours."

Blackfire sat up and looked at her captor. He looked like an earthling. Her voice was dripping with venom when she spoke to him. "What do you want with me? Why have you brought me here?" Blackfire go up off of the floor and charged up her starbolts, ready to attack. Her captor just yawned.

"Wouldnt do that. I can control minds too, and those wouldnt even hurt." To prove his point Marcus put his own hand out and closed it into a fist. Blackfire watched in shock as her bolts deactivated. She took a step back in the small shuttlecraft, distancing herself from her new enemy.

"What do you want with me?" Blackfire crouched into a defensive position.

The vampire sighed."I just need you to get at your sister, and her teammates. The leader mainly."

Blackfire growled."I'm not into that any more, I'm not helping you." Blackfire charged Marcus putting everything she had into a punch, but he ducked under it and grabbed her by the neck. With more foce than she thought he had he stopped her dead in mid-air. He spun, with her in his hand and slammed her against the nearest wall.

Blackfiire hit the wall with a crack, she couldnt help the cry that escaped her lips. Her arms went up to try and dislodge his hand from her neck. She couldnt believe how strong he was, she couldnt even budge him. She lashed out with a kick but he moved too quickly to follow. She cried out again when he began squeezing her neck. She flailed trying to get away from him but his grip wouldnt be broken. She could see him smilling, she couldnt think of anything. All she felt was panick rising in her chest. He squeezed harder still and she couldnt breath. She continued to flail against him but she couldnt break free. Blackfire felt her limbs growing weak, her vision was getting hazy.

Marcus smiled as her arms dropped to her side and her legs stopped kicking. He lessened his grip just enough for her to breath and leaned in close to her."Your going to help me, like it or not, and your not doing that again or I will kill you next time." Marcus threw Blackfire to the corner of the craft and watched her collapse in a heap, a large deep purple bruise forming around her throat as she gasped for air.

Marcus returned to his muddling. He hadnt been this angry in a long time, and now this girl was virtualy useless. He wondered briefly about reverting her mind to before she lost her hatred.

In the back of the ship Blackfire was smilling silently to herself, even though her neck was so bruised it hurt to turn her head she had a good reason to be happy. She had dealt with mind-readers/controlers before. You dont travel the galaxy without learning some kind of defense against them along the way. Silently she began to form a plan, she had to get to earth. The ship she was in looked like one of the planet jumping shuttlecraft, not meant for inter galactic travel, slow. It was a wonder how this earthling even got it started.

Blackfire reinforced her defense against mind reading, she managed to put up a front that would make it seem as if her mind was sleeping. She felt her captor brush against the front, and satisfied that she was asleep he withdrew his presence from her mind. She let her body build up oxygen to recover from her strangling for a few minutes. She wondered what this stranger had against her sister. When she felt her oxygen had replenished she jumped off the ground, surprising her captor.

"See ya." She said, and dove through the metal side of the ship, making sure to disable the engines along the way. Once outside in space she turned and threw a bolt into the main thruster just to be sure. She immediately grabbed hold of a particle of light and accelerated to three multiples of 'C', leaving the dead shuttlecraft far behind.

Marcus didnt know what to make of this. He cursed as the ships air was sucked into the void. He hadnt known she could breath in space. He was beyond furious, when he caught this one again he would drain her to a mumified corpse. There would be time for that later. He left through the hole Blackfire made and watched the ship explode. This venture had been far more trouble than it was worth, first the 'evil' sister wasnt as evil as thought, and wouldnt be worth changing. Then he underestimated her, she could breath in space and escaped before he could bend her to his will. He might even have been able to revert her mind to a time when she did hate her sister. She might even have sided with him willingly, but he didnt get the chance. She had some slight knowledge of the mental arts and made him think she was sleeping. In the vacuum of space Marcus wanted to yell. He figured he was still half a day out from earth, and got on his way.

Raven was sitting in her room, Robins room. The agreement to share one was unspoken, but neither titan would mind. She was currently petting the feathers of 'fiend', her raven. The bird was just so dark and brooding she couldnt help but like it. The bird seemed to like her as well, if anyone else tried to touch it it pecked their nuckles bloody. Raven closed her eyes. She could feel Robin meditating, as he was taught. He was 'growing' quickly. His disciplin was high to begin with, but now she was starting to have a hard time reading his mind. Beast Boy was still an open book, which wasnt surprising.

She wished she could tell what Kali thought of her, what had happened five years ago was fresh again in her mind. It was illogical, letting what she thought had healed hurt her all over again.

'Idiot, you didnt let it heal, you tucked it away in a corner of your mind and pretended it didnt happen.' She thought bitterly to herself.' You just bottled it up and called it healed.' She growled and punched one of the pillows. She hated to admit it, but she was somewhat jealous of Starfire.'Thats just stupid, Kali doesnt have it in for Starfire like that, and Starfire would never harbor those kinds of feelings for her.' Raven got up from the bed. She felt like being outside. Raven dissapeared into the shadows and reapeared on the roof. She didnt hear Kali approaching her from behind. She was shaken from her thoughts when she spoke.

"Come up here to think often?"

Raven didnt let Kali know she had startled her. She pulled her hood over her head."Yeah. I do."

Kali sat down next to her. Raven began to feel uncomfortable. On one hand she wanted get up and walk away, on the other hand she wanted to embrace Kali and scream 'WHY?' at her until her throat bled. She opted to do neither, and just sit and wait to see what her former teacher would say.

"Your houkounin is a fast learner. Theres no hope for the green one, I tried everything and he just doesnt get it. You know what he thinks about when meditating?"

Raven made a snorting noise."The same thing he is always thinking about, sex, video games, and lousy jokes. And Robin isnt just my houkounin, try calling him by his name."

"At least not in public he isnt, but when your alone he wants nothing more than to be your houkounin and feed you and receive your attention. I looked in his mind, he's quite devoted. I'm curious, why didnt you discover him earlier?"

"Never bit him, when I joined the team I decided not to feed off of any of them."

"Then how did you end up finding out at all?"

"Freak accident, I was asleep when I got hungry and didnt wake up until I was too weak to go to anyone else."

"I see. You know its going to be impossible to get Starfire to wear a cape?"

"Not all of us wear one."

"Those of us with dignity do."

Raven sighed."Can we cut the small talk? I despise it."

"Fine Raven, what would you want to talk about instead?" Kali seemed a little impatient."

"Do all your students come to love you?" Raven didnt feel so good. She was looking for an answer and the one she got might be worse than not having an answer at all.

"For the most part, but not like you did. I loved all my students, I did everything I could to prepare them for eternity, but I cant say I ever loved any of them like you Raven." Kali touched her forehead to Ravens.

Ravens heart was racing, the events of her last night with Kali were replaying in her mind.

"Why?" Raven found it hard to ask it only once, she wanted to scream it again and again.

"You reminded me of my houkounin. Robin does too, your both very much alike."

Raven drew her knees up to her chest."I love Robin Kali, but I was devastated when you left. I burned the place and didnt look back, I put away everything that hurt and pretended it didnt exist. Now that your back I have to sort it out and deal with it." Raven levitated off the ground and turned to leave.

Kali got up and stood in her way. Raven tried to move around her but Kali wouldnt let her, so Raven just stayed there floating. Kali reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug.

The sensation of being in Kali's embrace was so familiar to Raven. It was comforting and disarming at the same time. It was just like every other time. She even felt the want to feed. Raven felt herself involountarily relax, and when Kali tilted her head up she didnt have the willpower to resist. She tried thinking of Robin and anything that would help her but she couldnt.

Kali tilted Ravens head, and didnt meet any resistance. Her own nose brushed against Ravens and their lips met briefly. Kali didnt try to deepen the kiss, but she held it for some time. They drew apart at the same time, but Kali didnt let her go. She held her to her and ran her fingers through her hair. "Im sorry, if that helps Raven, then I'm sorry I left. It was hard on me too." Kali sighed."I checked in on you every month, and every month I wanted nothing more than to let you know I was back, but I couldnt. Even on the night I left I came back several times and sat at the window sill, wanting to come back inside, but I couldnt."

Raven began to pull away and Kali let her. "It does help Kali, thankyou." With that Raven went inside to meditate, leaving Kali alone on the roof.

Blackfire could see the earth in the distance, she was just two minutes out, and she had been thinking all the trip for a way to approach her sister and warn her. 'Hey I'm all reformed now and I'm here to warn you about a psycho who broke me out of prison' didnt quite cut it. She had been trying to think of which titan would be best to approach first. Robin and her sister were out of the question. Raven wasnt any better of a prospect, Cyborg was a no-no, and this left Beast Boy. Blackfire hoped she was alot faster than the man chasing her, just minutes after she escaped he almost caught up to her. She hadnt even known he could breath in space. She had sped up and he dissapeared behind her, that was hours ago. Blackfire was now faced with this new dilema. There was no easy way to get through to the titans, her sister especially.

Kali sat thinking on the roof. It was a difficult situation. She felt like there were knives in her heart, she had never felt this way about a student, it was not forbiden, just nearly unheard of. Kali pushed her thoughts aside and went in search of Starfire. It would be time for her to feed soon.

Starfire was differant from her other students, she was not human. She needed to feed at ungodly hours, and was unpredictable. Her other students, she knew when they would need to feed, almost as if on a schedule. There was a good reason a new vampire wouldnt be allowed to feed off of a human for its first year or so.

A new vampire, in its inexperience might drain a person too far for them to survive, and disgrace themselves. They could also lose control, as Starfire had the first night. By feeding off of a teacher, a teacher that could overpower them if they went too far, they learned self control.

Kali found Starfire sitting in her room. The young girl looked at Kali differantly than she normally did, with true hunger in her eyes. Kali knew Starfire had let it go too long again. Kali had not seen her lose control before, but Raven had warned her that it was not pretty. The alien already had incredouble strength, and becoming a vampire had nearly doubled it.

Kali approached her cautiously, the other girl seemed ready to pounce."Starfire, keep your control. You can feed, you dont need to lose yourself." Kalis words had some effect. Starfire stood up and approached her. She was obviously having a hard time keeping control.

"Alright Kali." Starfire closed the distance between herself and Kali. She felt Kali's cape close around her. For some reason she hadnt noticed before the cape felt good against her back. Her own blood was rushing in her ears. It screamed through her veins and made her throat burn. She felt her fangs descend, stretching her gums slightly. It still hurt when they did that, but not enough to stop her. She sealed her lips over Kalis neck, she could smell the blood just under Kalis skin.

Starfire bit in, and even though the blood felt like it was as hot as molten lead it cooled her throat. Her stomach welcomed the thick warm liquid. She drank for a little while before she pulled away. Blood ran down her chin from the corners of her mouth.

"I have to go feed now. You kept your control well."

"Thankyou." Starfire watched Kali leave the room. She sat for a minute and decided to go see what the others were doing.

Blackfire set down on the roof of titans tower. The plan she had come up with earlier didnt seem any good. She sat for several minutes trying to think of something that would work but she couldnt. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she failed to hear Kali approaching her from behind. Blackfire was surprised when she felt a strong hand wrap around her already bruised neck and pin her to a wall. She at first thought Marcus had caught up with her, but was proven wrong when it was a female voice she heard.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kali looked this new comer in the eyes, she could tell she was the same species as Starfire, but that was no reason to trust her.

Blackfire stuttered at first, the hand around her neck was hurting her. She felt her attacker ease her grip slightly and she could speak again. "Im Starfires sister, here to warn her."

Kali shook her slightly. "About what?"

Blackfire gripped the hand around her throat but didnt apply force. She was surprised how cold the skin was. "I was broken out of prison by someone who wanted to use me to get at her, and her leader. He's strong. I just wanted to warn her, then I'll leave."

Kali let go of Blackfires neck, and for the first time noticed the ugly purple deep bruise. She knew she hadnt caused the bruise, it must have been Marcus. She wasnt ready to trust this one yet though. Kali knew she had a while before she needed to feed too badly. "Your coming inside. But first I have to check something."

Blackfire was horrified when Kali grabbed her again and forced her against the wall. She felt Kali's other hand force her mouth open. She didnt know that Kali was searching for wear-lines around the gums, to see if she might have fangs that were concealed. She found none.

"I really dont want to go inside, these guys wont be too happy to see me, I think I'll just be leaving." Blackfire levitated off the ground and tried to fly away, but there was a strong hand holding her by her ankle."Let me go, I wont be wanted here!" Blackfire felt herself yanked out of the air like a toy, and then she felt hands on either side of her head.

"I have to read your mind now, let down the deffence you have up unless you'd rather be dinner than a prisoner." To prove her point Kali bared her fully descended fangs. She could feel Blackfires defences go down and she probed into her mind. She began sifting through Blackfires memories.

Blackfire began remembering many things at once, which was normal for having your mind read. Mostly she remembered the fight with her sister the last time she was here, and her time in captivity with Marcus.

"So, youve had a run-in with Marcus. You can come inside."

"I dont want to! I want to get out of here before whoever he is catches up with me! Last thing I need is to be fighting with my sister inside while theres a psycho outside who wants to use me against her." Blackfire hadnt put her defenses back up, which was a mistake. She saw Kali's eyes flutter a little.

"You will come inside."

"Alright, seems like a good idea."

I'm ending the chapter now. My dads in the hospital, imgoing to see him tomorrow and I need my sleep. R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Robin, my Houkounin Chapter IIX: Lead us not into temptation

I do not own the teen titans. I do own Kali, Marcus Agustus, and the story line. (houkounin thing is my idea too) Cyborg is extremely depressed, for those of you who didn't know this I'll illustrate it better in this chap. And this story JUST hit 100 reviews; I'm a happy guy. Go read Scarlet Embrace, by Darkmoon Night (WHO IS A GUY!) I just found out I can't really space the paragraphs like I want to. So scene changes are kinda weird, sorry about that. CURSE YOU WORDPAD!

Thank you everyone for your concern about my father and your nice reviews. They are appreciated. I hope my grammar and spelling have been improving, I'm not using a spellcheck or anything, so let me know how that is. I would use a spellcheck if I had one, but I don't have one. Sorry about that, name the thing I'm doing wrong and I'll try to correct it. To be brutally honest though, I don't care too much. My fathers in the hospital with heart problems damnit, and I have better things to worry about than SPELLING AND GRAMMAR! I do what I can understand if it was truly atrocious, but re- reading it I can't find much that's really bad. Inspiration comes hand in hand with sleep deprivation... Thank you again for your concern about my father, anyone with a relative who has had heart problems knows what I'm going through.

Blackfire began cursing herself the instant she set foot in the tower. She had been slow to put up a defense, and then it seemed like a good idea to go inside. Now she was in the stairwell, with Kali in between her and the exit. She knew the layout of the tower, and in just another minute she would be in the common room and be taking the brunt of everyone's hostility towards her.

"Sure we got to do this? I really don't think its necessary, it would be easier for everyone if I just left." She said to Kali.

"Nope, you leave and he's only going to find you, and kill you. You learned you can't fight him when you got that bruise around your neck, and you didn't like that any. You won't like learning you can't hide from him. Besides, I won't be responsible for the death of my student's sister."

"Well, can't he just come right on in here and catch me? If he's this bad then I'm not safe anywhere, so let me go. And what are you teaching Starfire? She already knows how to fight."

"He can't enter here so easily, there's a lot of power in this place. He would have too hard of a time fighting all of us at once, what he plans to do is divide and conquer. Ask your sister what I'm teaching her." Kali pushed Blackfire into the common room. All five Titans looked up in shock at who was there.

All the titans went on alert but Kali put up her hand. "Wait, our good friend Marcus tried to use her. Let her explain." Kali stood behind Blackfire, keeping guard of the escape route.

Robin pointed at Blackfire. "Out with it!"

Blackfire seemed to shrink in her boots. "I was just in prison minding my own business, I go to sleep and I wake up on a spaceship. Marcus, if that's his name told me he wanted to use me to get at Robin, and when I tried to fight with him he did this." Blackfire lifted her chin high into the air, displaying the large purplish bruise shaped like a hand. It had turned black in some spots and yellow around the edges. Her neck had also become quite swollen.

Raven could hear random thoughts flying out in all directions from Starfire. One that caught her attention specifically was 'I get turned into this and she gets off with a bruise?'. Raven sighed. It was going to be a while before Starfire got used to what she was. She turned to Kali. "You read her mind Kali?"

Kali nodded. "Yeah, she's telling the truth. I figured I would let you guys decide what to do with her, If I left her out Marcus would have made dinner out of her."

Blackfire turned on Kali, angry with her. "What do you mean make dinner out of me? And why did you threaten to make dinner out of me? What the hell are you going on about?" Blackfire lowered herself into a fighting stance, she had had about enough of all this and wanted to make a break for it.

Raven floated between her and Kali. She had her hood over her eyes but it was still easy to tell she was getting annoyed. "Would you settle down? After the last time you were here we should just throw you out and let him get you, he's a vampire. Now shut up."

Blackfire was stunned. She looked over Raven at Kali, who was smiling devilishly. She tried not to let any fear show in her voice, but she couldn't help it. "So, that means you're a vampire too? You threatened to make me dinner."

Kali nodded, and bared her fangs a little. She liked scaring people every now and then. "Yeah, I am."

Starfire stepped up, worried her short-tempered sister might try something she would regret. "Kali don't start with her please!" She got in between Blackfire, Raven, and Kali.

Blackfire went to push her sister out of the way. "Get out of the way Starfire, she just admitted it! She's a vampire, you're not safe here!" When Blackfire tried to push her sister away she found she couldn't. 'Since when did she get so strong?' she thought.

"But we are not all evil sister, not all of us kil-" Starfire was cut off by her sisters yelling.

"We? WE? Starfire what have you done? What the hell have you become?" She shrieked. Behind her Raven reeled back for a punch. All Blackfire felt before she could attack her sister was something hit the back of her head and then she saw the ground racing up to her. Everything had gone black before she even hit the floor.

Starfire looked up at Raven, who had hit her sister. "Are you sure that was needed?"

Raven smirked. "Yeah, she had it coming."

Kali looked over the still form of Blackfire. She whistled. "Nice one, she was out before she hit the ground I bet. I have to go feed now, make sure she doesn't get out of hand." She walked back up towards the roof.

Cyborg turned half around and spoke. "Good luck with all this, I'm going to bed." He walked out of the room before anyone could say goodnight.

Beast Boy approached Starfire from behind. "Star, you alright? Need anything?" His voice was full of concern for her.

Starfire looked at him. "Why are you asking me friend Beast Boy, I did not get hit and thrown to the ground."

Beast Boy smiled at her. "Well if I asked her I wouldn't get an answer." Starfire laughed.

Robin looked down at the unconscious Blackfire. "Shouldn't we do something about her? Are we leaving her there or are we waiting for those ugly red guys to come get her again?"

"I vote we let tall, red, and ugly get her. I still don't trust her." Said Beast Boy.

"She could be useful, she's not a weakling, and might be a help against Marcus." Raven hated to say it but it was true. She might be useful, and she was telling the truth. "Whatever we do lets do it before she wakes up, she wasn't happy about the whole thing with her sister."

"Yes, she is quite displeased with me. I do not wish to be nearby when she wakes up."

Robin toed the body a little. "It's probably best she wakes up around someone neutral."

Everyone nodded, including Beast Boy. "Yeah, someone she doesn't find threatening." He said.

"Someone who tells lousy jokes at the worst of times." Added Raven.

"Someone short, the shortest one." Starfire smiled. She wondered how long it would be until he got it.

"Wait a minute you guys are talking about me!" Cried Beast Boy. "I don't wanna be around her, I'll end up as a scratching post for all her anger!"

Everyone just smiled sadistically at him. "We'll owe you one. We promise." Robin said.

Starfire approached him, hands clasped in front of her. "Please Beast Boy? Please? I will 'owe you one' as Robin said, one of anything if you do this!"

Beast Boy melted in a heap. He couldn't help it; he was a sucker for that look. "Yeah, alright. A big one, a VERY big one." He noticed the others backing out of the room cautiously, leaving him in the tiger's den. "You all got my back right?" There was no response as the door shut behind them. "Right?" He asked himself. He turned his attention to the unconscious alien on the floor, who was still face down. He decided it best not to let her wake up like that and moved her onto a couch.

He sat down near her on the couch. "Hey, wake up. Hello?" Beast Boy couldn't help but enjoy toying around with someone asleep. "Wakey wakey hands off snakey..."

Blackfire sat upright, eyes burning with hatred and anger. Beast Boy briefly wondered why he let himself be talked into this. Blackfire was snorting like a bull, and he was afraid he was going to end up her proverbial china shop.

Beast Boy gulped and waved innocently. "Hi, no time long see huh? Er..." He stopped talking as Blackfire grabbed him by the collar.

"I don't have a 'snakey' and unless you tell me what's going on, neither will you." To prove her point, she drover her fist through the couch between his legs. She pulled out a mass of coiled springs and fluffy stuff and held it up to his face. "Talk, NOW!" She squeezed the springs and cushioning in her hand, and Beast Boy gulped again.

"Eh, where do I start? At the beginning right?" Blackfire nodded and let go of the couch viscera. It landed in Beast Boys lap and he couldn't help but watch it fall. "Well, Ravens a vampire you see, and Robins like some weird vampire servant, rare or something. This bad dude Marcus wants Robin, but he has to like, drive us apart to get at him. He turned Starfire into a vampire and its not like she wanted him to he just wanted to make life harder for us all. Please don't neuter me!"

"So, my sisters a victim in all this? She didn't want it?"

"Right, and she's not evil, neither is Raven or the girl who brought you inside, Kali. The only evil dudes the one who broke you out of prison! Are you still going to neuter me?"

"And Marcus wanted me to fight with my sister, and drive the team apart?"

"Yeah. Are you still going to neuter me?"

Outside the common room everyone had their ears against the door. "You know we are going to owe him a BIG one for this." Said Robin. Raven nodded in agreement with him.

"What are one of these 'ones' you keep talking about? I owe Beast Boy one and I do not know what it is." Said Starfire. Her teammates just sweat dropped.

"It means you owe him a favor Star. Nothing to worry about."

"What does neuter mean?"

Robin and Raven looked at each other nervously. "It means-"

Raven cut Robin off in mid sentence. "It means preventing him from having children."

"I see. Beast Boy wants children then? Would Blackfire stay by him at all times to make sure he does not father any? Would she drive away all potential mates to prevent him from ever having a chance?"

"Lets just listen Star ok?" They returned to their eavesdropping.

Beast Boy was relieved when Blackfire sat back down on the couch. He wasn't going to be neutered today. "So your not gonna attack your sister or any of us?"

Blackfire got up and walked over to the windows. She crossed her arms and looked out over the bay. "I have no sister."

The door burst open the instant she said that, and a teary eyed Starfire flew in. Starfire zipped to where her sister was standing and came between her and the window. "But I am your sister, you have a sister and that is me!"

Blackfire closed her eyes and turned her back on Starfire. Tears littered her own face as well as her sisters. "I have no sister, she is dead". Blackfire felt like she was dying inside. She had been looking forward to being released so she could try to reconcile with her sister, but now it could never happen. She had hoped to have a normal relationship with her but now she had changed into something forbidden on their home planet. "My sister is dead." She repeated. Outside a large storm was brewing. Lightening flashed in the distance making both girls tears look white when it flashed.

"But I am not dead I am right here!" Starfire was floating around her sister trying to get her to look her in the eye. Her sister kept turning, refusing to look at her. "I am right here, sister I am right here please look at me!"

Beast Boy listened to this for a minute and he couldn't take it anymore. He stepped forward to confront Blackfire. "You cold bitch! She didn't ask for this to happen to her just listen to her damnit!" Beast Boy had to be held back by Robin. He didn't realize he was advancing on Blackfire until he was grabbed and forced to the floor. He was so angry he didn't think to transform to get to Blackfire. He couldn't stand watching his angel hurt like that.

"My sisters dead." Blackfire repeated again as Starfire tried to get her to notice her. She had wanted so bad to get out of prison and come reconcile with her sister. But how could she reconcile with this? A monster. Her sister was a monster!

Kali had finished her second meal for the night. The first had been an 18- year-old boy who was walking through a park. His blood had been nice, but he either had a recent injury or donated some of it because his pressure was low. This stopped her from getting all she needed from him. The next person she came across was a girl about Starfire's age. She had been in her home. Kali was just now stepping back out through the girl's window. It began to rain as Kali took to the air.

"Damnit, not this now." Kali set down on a roof and began concentrating on teleportation. She was just about ready to disappear when someone stepped out of the shadows at her.

"Hello Kali! Its such a nice night, won't you come talk with me?"

"Marcus!" Kali spit after saying his name. She backed into a defensive crouch.

"That's no way to greet me Kali, I haven't done anything to you. Why all the anger?" Marcus continued approaching Kali. "You can help me get what I want, and then you would have what you want Kali."

Kali hissed at him. "And just what do I want that a lowly disgraced one such as yourself can give me?"

Marcus shrugged off the comment. "I know what you want, you know what I want. I just think we should help each other, that's all."

"There's nothing you have that I want, Marcus. Get away from me."

"Maybe its not something you want, but someone. I know about that little pre-centennial you occupy your time thinking about. You know I want that houkounin, I think we could help each other." Marcus smiled.

Kali felt her chest tighten at the mention of Raven. She still loved Raven. "I wouldn't do that to her. I'd never do that to her!" Marcus didn't seem deterred by her reply.

"Come on, all you have to do is say yes. Just that one little word 'yes' and I can make sure you get what you want. Just say 'yes' Kali, we don't have to be enemies here. I could have hurt you already but I haven't. I'm your friend here Kali, I just want to see that you get what you want. We can be friends, just say yes." Marcus was kneeling in front of her now, it was obvious to him she was having difficulty saying no. "Say yes."

"No, I cant."

"You can, no ones gonna get killed. After a while Robin will even like being with me, come on. Just say yes."

"I cant do it." Kali could feel her will breaking down. She couldn't gather the strength to say no or run away.

Marcus felt her will power fading. "You can do it, say yes now. You don't even have to hurt anyone. Raven will live forever just like we do, she'll get over it." Marcus could feel the tables turn for him in her mind. Yes was just another second away. "Say yes Kali." Marcus saw her shoulders sag like she had snapped. He couldn't help but smile. "Say it, it's alright."

Kali looked at him. Her mouth moved a few times but no words came out. Tears began streaming down her face. "NO" She yelled defiantly. She kicked Marcus as hard as she could and sent him flying across the rooftop. She focused her energies on teleporting and was gone before Marcus even got up.

"Damnit, almost had her." Marcus said to himself. He wasn't deterred by her refusal. He had expected her to resist. It would take a few times to get her to see it his way. He wasn't even upset at being kicked. This meeting went even better than he planed. Marcus got up off the ground and looked to the sky. He began chanting magic words to make the oncoming storm come in stronger. He had other plans for tonight and the storm would go nicely with them.

Inside the tower Starfire was still pleading with her sister. The situation hadn't changed. Her sister would turn around and proclaim she had no sister, or that her sister was dead. Starfire would then float to face her sister again and say she was right here.

"Please Blackfire I am right here, alive. Please look at me!" No matter what she said Starfire couldn't get her sister to open her eyes.

"I have no sister, she died."

"I am undead yes but please look at me!" Starfire grabbed her sister's shoulders to prevent her from turning her back on her again. "Open your eyes and see me, I am right here Blackfire PLEASE! I did not want this to happen to me, it is not my fault! Look at me please!"

Blackfire opened her eyes and looked at her sister. She wanted so bad to just hug her and start all over again. She was raised to shun such monsters. She couldn't do this. For a moment her arms betrayed her and rose a little, but she put them back at her side. She couldn't stand hearing Starfire like this. 'Damnit she's your sister! It doesn't matter what you were taught back home, THIS ISNT HOME' her inner voice screamed at her. 'You wanted to reconcile and be forgiven so bad, then earn it! Put an end to this!' She felt Starfire slide to her knees in front of her. The other girl was sobbing heavily.

"I am not dead I am right here. I am right-" Starfires body shook with a cough caused by all the sobbing."-here."

Blackfire looked at the other titans. The gazes she was receiving ranged from hatred to disgust. It went against everything she knew, but she had wanted to make amends. Blackfire lowered herself to the floor with her sister. She stopped her crying and looked up at her.

"My sister isn't dead, she's right here." She hugged her sister. "I'm sorry Starfire. I just want to be your sister again. Your not dead to me."

Far below in the basement of the tower Kali leaned against a wall panting. She had almost lost her control and bent to Marcus' will. It had been so hard to tell him no. She came within a heartbeat of betraying her new friends. She wasn't sure how she had managed to say no at all. She wanted Raven so badly; she doubted her ability to withstand such an appeal to her desires again.

She slid to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. In the last two hundred years the only times she cried were over Raven. Raven, her inner most desire. Marcus had seen through it so easily, and used it against her. Kali's tears spilled forth in a rage. She sobbed quietly in the basement for some time. She truly didn't know if she could stand another encounter like that.

I'm ending the chapter here; sorry it's a bit short. I've just been a little preoccupied. Leave a review n lemme know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Robin my Houkounin chapter: IX

I do not own teen titans. I own Kali, and Marcus. Those are enough for me.

Ok, the whole lesbian thing... Get over it, if it bothers you. I've had a few people IM me angry about the girlxgirl relationship. Just get over it... Kali was a vampire char I made up LONG before I made this fic. The name wasnt always Kali, but the charecter was always the same. I wasnt going to change a muse just to avoid offending some of you. I just dont see vampires as the type to care about gender, I really dont. Thanks for all your support though. If anyone can draw real good theres a few scenes I would like to make into pictures, lemme know if your willing to do that in a review. I wasnt going to explain this to you all but Terra comes into this. Someone imed me asking where she was through it all and I decided to bring her in. I need to know what you all think? What should I do with her?

Kali listened as Starfire came into the room. She had finished crying and picked herself up off the floor a while ago, and now she was just waiting for Starfire so she could sleep. She was exhausted. The ordeal with Marcus had drained her from stress. That had been two hours ago.

"How did it go with your sister?"

Starfire looked happy, a reserved, calm happy. "It was alright I think. I think my sister has turned over some new foliage."

"Leaf, leaf."

"Yes, a leaf. I forgot. I am tired now Kali, I want only to go to bed." Just for fun Starfire closed her eyes and let the energy pour from her body. Every muscle relaxed in unison and she would normally have fallen to the floor, but she felt the velvety fabric of Kalis cape close around her, and arms behind her back. The cape's fabric felt cool against her skin, no matter how long she had had contact with it.

"Do you need blood?"

"Not until morning, I will be fine for the night. My stomach has stopped feeling sick when I drink blood. Why is that Kali?"

"Your body is dying slowly, and then coming back to life as something else cell by cell. Your stomach, in its previous form was made sick by blood. In its new form it welcomes it."

"I am dying?"

"Yes, but your coming back to life. A small part of you dies, and instantly it rebuilds itself as something else. But your still you. Your going to have to start wearing a cape soon too."

"I don't want to wear a cape."

"Any vampire with a shred of dignity does. Running around without a proper cape is almost like running around naked to humans. Want to run around naked?"

"No, I'll wear a cape. Can it be blue?"

"Dark blue."

"Red?"

"Dark red."

"Green?"

"No way in hell."

"Yellow?"

"Dark yellow."

"Pink?"

"What did I say about green?"

"But I like pink."

Kali looked at the room around her. It was true, the girl liked pink."Still no pink."

"Purple?"

"Dark purple."

"White?"

"Dark whi-, no. No white. Why dont we get you one thats black on the outside but nice and red on the inside ok?"

"Can it have designs?" Asked Starfire hopefully.

"No. You have to understand the importance of a cape. Our capes are more than just clothing. The edges, seams, folds, and tails say a little about us. Even the fabric itself says something. Mostly about our standing in society and how old we are."

"How do you make a cape to say such things?"

"We dont. There are humans with that gift. Very few of them mind you, but its a skill passed down father to son. They read you just by the way you speak and walk, they just watch you for five minutes and they have enough about you to make the perfect cape for you."

"But how?"

"Its a skill. It takes decades to learn it right. Most of them are over seventy. They are trained to see whatevers inside, completely ignoring the outside. Normally only the disgraced go without a properly made cape, not wanting others to be able to read it."

"I still dont want a cape."

"Its too bad. We're going tomorrow. We will have them make one for you, and if you dont like it I wont make you wear it."

Starfire heard the mattress squeek again. Her eyelids got heavy but she was still curious." That is acceptable. Did Raven go to see one of these cape people?"

Starfire couldnt see it but Kali grimaced."Yes, even though she was wearing a cape before I found her. When I brought her to the cape maker they didnt know what to make of her. Lets just say she's differant. But once you learn to read a vampire by its cape, you will learn alot about them before they even open their mouths."

"Will you teach me this?"

"No, its something you learn on your own. My cape for example, mine looks a little like the one that batman guy runs around in. He stole my idea, but I forgive him. The ridges would mean I am old but not over one thousand. The seams that go all the way up in between the ridges are a nice detail, those mean that I am wealthy. In front of me the cape turns almost into a shirt, so that even if its pulled on the stress of it doesnt go to my neck. That doesnt mean anything, but its a nice thing to have. Theres more to it. I myself cant quite explain it. It will just come naturally to you as you meet more vampires."

"That reminds me, why do the tails of your cape never touch the ground? Even in a closed room they float just above the groud as if the wind was carrying them. Why is this?"

"I like to keep it clean, it doesnt take much cencentration to do that. I could teach you to do the same thing if you wanted."

"I dont need to, I dont plan on wearing a cape." Starfire closed her eyes, It had been a long day and she didnt care about capes; she cared about sleeping."Blackfire will be safe here right?"

"Safe as any of us. Now get some sleep."

Starfire heard the mattress squeeking. Within just a few minutes she was asleep. The raging storm outside didnt bother her.

Kali listened as her students breathing evened out. She decided it would be best to bring Raven hunting with her, Marcus wouldnt be able to tempt her like that if she wasnt alone. She couldnt help but pitty her student in all this. She herself had spent centuries with a houkounin that loved her, and here Raven had found one and might lose him in the first month.

She knew very well why the houkounin had seemingly died out. Almost a hundred years before the bloodlines of houkounin became over stressed. In the 1800's The breeders had tried to produce better houkounin, and eventually the sacred blood lines became too narrow. The breeders, in all their infinite wisdom decided to breed them with normal humans. This solved the century long problem for a few years. Then in europe the first world war ravaged the breeders, centuries of breeding programs were lost to bombs and disease. Breeders in the new world tried to fill the gap after the war by further breeding the houkounin with humans, and exporting them. this weakened the bloodlines even further. By the time the second world war broke out the houkounin had been bred to the point of being normal humans. Alot of vampires lost their houkounin to the war as well, unable to protect them from dangers they could only protect themselves. There were still houkounin in the world of course, other than Robin. It was just that after being claimed by a vampire houkounin lost all reproductive abilities, it was a sad situation. There was however hope on the cloning horizon. Vampires just had to get a foothold in areas they could exploit that technology.

"Sad sad sad sad sad." Said Kali to herself. She shut her eyes, not willing to dwell on the subject of houkounin any longer lest she reopen old wounds. She drifted to sleep slowly, and drempt of her long dead lover.

Cyborg had not gone to bed as he claimed he did. At the first mention of Marcus he had gone to check security. He was sitting at the computer in his room. He had re-routed all the security functions of the tower to his personal computer as a safety precaution. The motion sensors on the roof kept going off because of all the rain. No matter how much he toned their detection units down he couldnt get them to stop going off.

"Come on the best system money can buy shouldn't be doing this!" He hollared at his computer.

Every time the sensors went off his computer would alert him to the problem, but it was getting annoying. Against his better judgment Cyborg turned off the motion sensors and the thermal sensors on the roof. He redoubled the security measures around all the doors to make up for it.

"Stupid thing, stupid stupid stupid. Things TOO good, even detects drops of rain!"

He checked the cameras all around the tower again to make sure Blackfire wasnt causing any trouble. He found her laying down on the couch in the living room. He couldnt say he liked the girl, the opposite was true but he had watched the earlier scene play out and couldnt help feel bad for both of them. Blackfire, a girl who thought all vampires were bad; and her sister Starfire, who was trying to show her her prejiduce wasnt true. He didnt think it would hurt to give her another chance, it was better than letting Marcus get what he wanted.

"Time for bed, enough thinking for today. I'm talking to myself, proof positive I need to sleep." Cyborg turned off the monitor of his computer and laid down on his 'bed'. One of the interesting things about being a cyborg was that sleep always came instantly. He had found it rather interesting at first, then he though it was a good thing. Now however, Cyborg wished he could stay up worrying about stuff just like everyone else. Cyborg closed his eye and was instantly asleep. His cybernetic eye stayed on, working like a motion detector.

Blackfire couldn't sleep. She got up from the couch and went to watch the storm by the window. The storms on earth were nothing compared to some planets she had been on, but they were nice in their own way. The reason she couldn't sleep was that her throat hurt. No matter how much she drank it felt parched. Swallowing was rough, all the flesh felt like fire every time she did. She held her throat and groaned, just wishing the pain would go away.

"Want some ice for that or something?"

Blackfire turned around and nearly took Beast Boys head off. The changeling annoyed her to no end, but he was tolerable. She had dealt with worse."No, ice is only good in the first few hours after an injury. Its been almost half a day since I had this."

"Well, what about some nice healing lotions or something? Ravens got a giant stack of 'all natural' junk around here somewhere. Sure theres something for bruises."

"Alright, if you think it will work." Blackfire returned to watching the storm outside.

Beast Boy went to the kitchen where the first aid kit was kept under the counter. Behind the kit was a burlap sack full of specialty items. He rooted through it for something he had seen Raven use on her bruises before. She kept all kinds of ointments and balms here. He found what he was looking for. It was a small ceramic container. He opened it and looked at the goo inside. It was the same color as the kind he saw before.

"Here, rub it on the bruise. Stuff should make it heal in a few minutes." Beast Boy handed her the ceramic container and Blackfire lathered it onto her bruised neck.

"Thanks, doesnt hurt anymore."

Beast Boy and Blackfire continued talking for some time. They didnt know that on the roof a dark cloud of gas began to take a human shape in the rain. Marcus took form on the roof of the tower, the cloud of gas shrinking into him. Marcus walked around the roof in the rain for a few minutes. Reaching out with his senses he could tell what the inhabitants of the tower were doing.

"Lets see, what to do what to do." Marcus hadnt quite known what he wanted to do once he got here. He just wanted to terrorize them and make them more uneasy. By doing this though he could alienate Kali, and that would be trouble for his main plan to get her to side with him. Marcus continued pacing on the roof, he was curious what the houkounin was doing.

"Disgusting." He said to himself when he felt the houkounin was making love to the pre centenial. He couldnt help but feel somewhat jealous. He had had a houkounin once, but he had not liked her and killed her after listening to her whinning for almost a century. This new one, Robin would be perfect though. He couldn't believe this stupid, insignificant vampire found him first. It wasnt fair.

Marcus decided there wasn't much fun to be had here. He knew about this 'Slade' charecter. He pondered using him. From what he could gleam of this Slade guy he wasn't one to be bossed around. That could be trouble, but he was sure he could get Slade to see it this way. Marcus began scouting through the tower with his senses again.

"So she is here. Little bitch, thought she would turn up here." Marcus said as he sensed Blackfire beneath him. He could have made the green one attack her, but that would alienate Kali too. There just wasnt much he could do without pushing Kali away and he couldnt risk that.

Marcus wasn't sure where to find Slade. From Robins former encounters with him he felt it was a safe bet to just go through random abandoned warehouses, you couldn't have so many of them in one city without attracting at least one criminal mastermind. Marcus flew over the city towards the place he had seen several buildings that would attract evil doers. The rain didn't bother Marcus. Marcus spent almost two hours sorting through warehouses before he found something promising.

As Marcus stepped into the warehouse something happened that didn't happen at any of the others. A robot came out of the shadows at him. The doors closed behind him and soon he was surrounded by robots. A spotlight came on and shined down on him and he smiled.

"You look too happy for a man surrounded by my robots." Said a voice in the dark.

"Ah, but I came here to offer you something, and your robots are no threat to me." Marcus only seemed to touch the nearest robot to him, but it fell to the floor sparking."I understand your having trouble with the titans, I can fix that." Marcus touched another robot. This one took a few steps back before exploding."I can give you power like you have never dreamed. You wont even need these robots when I'm done."

"Keep talking. I'm not impressed by what your doing to those robots."

"You would be if you knew how I was doing it. I am Marcus Agustus. You may call me Mark. I can make you more than twice as strong as you are now. You will have no need for gadgets and technology in your battles. I can make you so strong you could snap Robin in half with one hand if you wanted to."

"Go on. How exactly can you give me this? And whats in it for you?"

"I can give you this power just by letting you touch me. All thats in it for me is causing trouble for the titans, and all I would want you to do is leave Robin alive."

"I can manage to do that. Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldnt trust me at all, trusting me has gotten more people killed than I can count, but you dont have to trust me to take this gift."

The rest of the warehouse lit up. Standing just a few feet away from Marcus was Slade. He had his arms folded behind his back.

"I don't believe you. How could I gain power by touching you? Do you presume to be a god of some sort?"

"Of some sort, yes. Remove your glove Slade. Tomorrow night you will have a great victory over the titans."

"I think I'll pass. I need no ones help, and I think I have had enough of you." Slade lifted his hand to signal his other robots to attack when Marcus was instantly by his side.

"Your going to thank me for this. Like it or not I need you for part of my plans, and if you do what I say you even get to live forever." Marcus peeled Slades glove off his right hand. Slade tried to free himself from his grip but couldnt.

"Let go of me! How dare you come in here and-"

"Dare I this, dare I that. Just shut up. Like I said, youll thank me for this." Marcus took Slades hand and pressed it into his chest. The other man began to yell, not able to believe what was happening. Marcus brought Slades fingertips to touch his heart, they brushed against the beating organ and he pulled the hand from his chest. Slade stumbled backwards. The change was starting.

"What have you done to me? WHAt HAVE YOU DONE?" Slade couldn't believe what was happening. The man had pressed his hand through his chest and was now just standing there bleeding as if nothing was wrong.

"Shut up, thank me later." Marcus watched as Slade fell to the ground unconcious.

Marcus exited the warehouse quickly and found a new meal for himself. He pulled a young girl into an alleyway and drained her before she could even scream. He dropped her to the pavement and waited for another victim to pass by the entrance to the alley. Within five minutes another girl who resembled the first came walking by. Marcus grabbed her and pulled her into the alley. He gripped her mind with his powers and put her into a sleep. He returned to the warehouse just as Slade was waking up.

"Whats wrong with me? What have you done?" Asked Slade. He sat up off the ground and noticed something. His eye had been mising for years, but now he could see inside his mask. He removed his mask and realized his eye was back, and that his face was no longer scarred."My eye is back, my face! Its all normal again. Whats going on?"

"I have changed you. I told you you would thank me later. Feeling hungry?"

Slade looked at Marcus for a minute, not understanding what this new feeling of hunger was."Whats wrong with me?" He asked, trying to regain his composure.

"I've given you something wonderful and you think somethings wrong with you... You are a vampire now. Your body needs blood, and I happen to have plenty of it right here." Marcus shook the young girl in his hands slightly.

Slade somehow knew this was true. The thought of drinking blood was aluring. His saliva glands were working over time as he looked at the girl in Marcus' arms. Suddenly all he wanted to do was bite that girl and drink every last drop of blood she had. He ran his tongue over his new canine teeth. They were longer and sharper than before. Marcus handed him the girl, and Slade could almost see the blood traveling under her skin.

"Go ahead. Thats what I brought her here for."

Slade felt his blood boiling. His throat was on fire. The way he held the unconcious girl made her head fall backwards, exposing her neck.

"Dont tell me killing is foreing to you. Go ahead. Bite, drink, enjoy it."

Slade didnt need to be told again. He sank his teeth into the neck. He found the artery with no trouble and the blood gushed up into his mouth. It came almost faster than he could drink it but he managed to keep his lips sealed over the skin. He drank for several minutes and the heartbeat began to slow. He began to suck the blood out, and then the heart stopped. He couldn't get anything more from this girl. He dropped her body to the ground and wiped his face on his sleeve. It was then that he noticed that the girl had weighed almost nothing to him. He had been strong before, but now he had barely felt the human girl in his arms.

"What is going on?"

"Slade, my friend. Tomorrow night your going to attack the titans. I told you earlier all I want in return for this gift is for you to leave Robin alive."

"Why him?"

"He has something I need, thats all. No matter how tempted you are you must not drink his blood."

Slade smiled evily. More sinister than usual."I think I can manage that. I still get to kill the others as I see fit right?"

"Of course, but it wont be as easy as you think. Your going to need a plan to draw them out too. You have to divide them up, and you cant face them where they are because theres someone at the tower with more power than you will ever have. You just get them out of the tower, that other person wont come with them. Beyond that it should be fun."

"This power, its amazing... Perhaps you can help me out with one more thing?" Slade had fully regained his composure now, and felt like he was in control.

"And what might that be my friend?"

"An under powered student of mine." Slade smiled. He touched the communicator in his ear."Terra, come here a minute will you?"

Robin felt Raven shift against him a little. They were both exhausted now, in that place between sleep and awake. Robin managed to wake himself up a little. He twisted his head side to side, his neck was stiff from the clamping she had given it earlier.

"Somethings bothering you. Whats wrong Raven?"

"Nothing."

Robin pulled her closer to him."Come on, something is."

"Im scared. Scared I'm going to lose you, that Marcus will win. He has a way to take you, and if he has his way your going to want him, he'll make you love him."

Robin looked skeptical."I know all that about the houkounin thing, but seriously. Im not gonna love another guy, come on.I love you, relax."

"You dont get it Robin, its magik. You wont be able to resist it, its not something you can fight. Its just magik."

"I'm scared too. We'll beat this guy one way or another Raven. One way or another we're gonna come out on top."

Raven snuggled agains him. His optomism was comforting."I love you Robin."

"I love you too. Now come on, lets get some sleep."

Robin held Raven as she fell asleep. He looked at the position they were in. He really couldnt understand why she went through all the trouble of putting him in her cape when they were done. He found it comforting, and nice; he just didnt get it.

"I love you Raven, I can fight magik for that." He said to the sleeping girl before he fell asleep too.

Dun dun dun... Another chapter done. Sorry, didnt feel like making it a lemon. Starfire is...NOT going to wear a cape, dont worry. She'll get rid of it before she has to put it on. Everyone review, tell me what to do with Terra. Marcus is really raising his own army of darkness here huh? I wanna know, who do you all like better; Marcus Agustus, or Kali? And I know your probly thinking Raven or Kali should have sensed Marcus on the roof, but Kali was sleeping and Raven was...busy... Goodnight... Review or ill make you all pull my finger, and i got enough fingers and gas to go around several times over!


	10. Chapter 10

Robin my Houkounin chapter X: Name it yourself I cant think of anything.

Thankyou all for the reviews and ims, the outpouring of concern over my father is touching. His quadruple bypass was a success and he will be out of the hospital by sat or sun. And im glad most of you arent too upset by the Kali/Raven relationship. Im glad everyone likes this story. And to Da mann, im sorry but the pics you send me from deviant art dont have the kind of grace I imagine Kali having. And things are kinda close between Kali and Starfire, but in a plutonic way. They would have to be close but dont worry. If anyone who reads this is from Cohoes, SAY SO!

Every fiber in Terra's being told her to run before the elevator even opened. When it did open she decided running was the best idea. She always felt like she was in danger around Slade, like he might kill her at any moment. Seeing Slade with a stranger, and a dead girl between them made her heart jump into her throat and she went into survival mode. She crouched just slightly, just enough to be a defensive position and listened to what Slade and the stranger were saying.

"I already did you this one favor, be grateful for it. I dont do requests." Said the strange new man. The front of his shirt was covered in blood.

"Very well. It would cause more trouble for the titans if you did her too." Terra heard 'did her too' and thought Slade meant for this new guy to kill her too, like the girl on the floor.

Terra's sweat glands went into overdrive when the new stranger looked at her. She thought she knew what evil was, having lived and trained under Slade; but this new man was beyond Slade. He sweat evil, it just radiated off of him. She tried to take a step forward but the malevolence pouring off this man made her quake in her boots.

"I'll warn you again Slade, I dont do requests. She'd be of no use to you changed."

'Changed? What the hell are they talking about?' Thought Terra to herself. She nearly lost control of her bodily functions when the new man turned to her and spoke.

"If you have to ask you'll never know child. Go on, get out of here. Slade has no more use for you."

Terra didn't feel the need to be told twice. She rushed out the nearest door to the warehouse in a dead run, and she didnt stop running until she reached the train station some miles away. By the time she got there she was completely soaked. She paid the fare for metropolis and borded the next train out of town. Whatever was happening she wanted no part of it.

"Now Slade, you must get it through your skull that you dont need students, robots, or anything. That girl would have only turned against you if you changed her. She was already thinking of leaving anyway. No loss there."

Somehow Slade knew it was best not to argue. Despite how valuable Terra had been he had grown tired of her lately."I believe your right Marcus. Am I safe in the daylight?"

"What a juvenile question!"Marcus laughed." Throw away your hollywood misconceptions. Do as you wish with the titans. I want as many of them dead as you can handle. Just leave Robin alive." Marcus gripped Slade by the collar of his clothes."If you fuck it all up, I will make you suffer in ways you could never understand." Marcus threw Slade into a corner of the warehouse and dissapeared into the night before he could get up.

Slade got off the floor and brushed himself off. The loss of his student and the minor indignities were more than forgivable in the face of how much power he had been given. Slade flexed his arms; he felt like a human battery. He wasn't going to wait until tomorrow night. He wasn't going to leave his robots behind. This was the power, the edge he needed to get Robin as his apprentice. Until tomorrow, Slade decided to occupy himself with feeding.

It was nine oclock in the morning before all the titans had woken up. The normal Tofu VS. Real food argument had already taken place and everyone had settled down and taken seats around the table. Everyone except Robin, Kali, and Blackfire. Raven sat at her normal seat nursing a cup of tea with Fiend perched on her shoulder. Blackfire was in a remote corner of the tower spending time alone. She didn't feel like part of the group and after her first visit no one was rushing to make her feel extroardinarily welcome.

"Raven? May I ask you something?"

Raven put down her tea and looked at Starfire. The girl looked apprehensive."What is it?"

"Kali said I have to wear a cape, and that we are going to someone who will make it for me. Where is this person?"

"Chances are Star she's going to take you to the one in Albany. Ask her yourself though."

Starfire noticed Ravens eyes look at something behind her. She assumed it must be Kali.

"Yeah ask me yourself."

Yes, yes it was Kali."Where are we going to get a cape? And when?"

"Albany, and soon as your done with the mustard. I'll be on the roof, and dont make me come looking for you."

Starfire groaned and Beast Boy spoke up. "Whats the problem? Compared to everything else whats the big deal about a cape?"

"Everythings changing so fast, I do not want anything more to change."

"So dont wear the darn cape." Piped Cyborg.

Starfires eyes lit up."Yes, that is right. She did say that I didn't have to wear it if I didn't like it."

"You still have to give it a try Starfire. At least wear it if your going to be meeting more vampires." Raven returned her attention to her tea. Her spoon was encased in black energy and stirring it.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other. Up until a week or so ago they were considered the more unusual element in the team, and now they felt outnumbered by the bizzare element. As if they were the more normal side of things.

"I do not want a cape though!" Whined Starfire. She thought Raven was going to say something but instead her jar of mustard shook a little and exploded upwards and splattered on the ceiling.

"I am going now!"

After she was gone Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other, and then at the mustard on the ceiling. Each called out 'not it'; effectively leaving Raven as the one who had to clean it.

"Thats real mature."

"Come on Rae, we didnt declare war on condoments." Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed together. They laughed until their tofu eggs and regular eggs exploded in their faces.

"Oh come on now, thats uncool!"

Raven just smiled."Not it."

Starfire joined Kali on the roof. The alien princess who could fly was dragging her feet. She had never given thought to wearing a cape, and now that she had to the thought repulsed her."I am ready to go."

"Good, we're teleporting. No sense wasting an hour flying there."

"How long will it take? I do not wish to be gone long."

"Relax, this isnt the end of the world. You don't even have to wear it if you dont want to, its just for formal occasions. When you meet other vampires and such, and this should only take an hour or so." Kali put a hand on Starfire's shoulder and they were gone.

Kali and Starfire appeared in Cohoes, a town next to Albany.(Cohoes is my birthplace, thought I'd put it in the fic for fun). The town was small, it was run down.

"This is Albany?"

"No." Said Kali as she looked around herself."This is Cohoes. I have gold burried around here somewhere, its just been a while. Lotsa things have changed." Kali struck out walking in one direction down Columbia street. Her cape didn't seem too affected by the heavy wind.

"What is that place?" Asked Starfire. She was pointing at a large building.

"Thats the middle school. Crappy place. I need to think a minute."

"How long ago did you burry your gold?"

"A hundred and fifty years. It'll still be there."

Kali and Starfire walked further down the busy street. They got no end of honks and cat calls. The local paper tomorrow would feature a picture of Starfire. They turned near the crappy school and found themselves in a park.

"What is this place?"

"Ugh, this is Lansings park. Thats lansins pool. That in the distance is another crappy school, and thats where I burried my gold."Kali pointed at a large dead tree in the park that the city never seemed to have the funds to cut down and cart out."Knock that tree down will you? It was so nice when I planted it..."

"Kali, I do not think I can do such a thing."

"Just give it all you got. Knock it over for me."

Starfire approached the tree. She put her hands against the trunk and began to push. Her feet sank into the ground and she grunted under the strain. She heared the wood creaking and the dead roots began to give way. She almost fell over as the tree went down. It landed on a utility shed called 'the den'; a local teenage hangout. Where the trunk of the tree had been she could see a classic treasure chest. Kali opened it and removed a handfull of gold coins. She replaced the chest in a stream nearby.

"Ill come back for that later. Now, to Albany." She put her hand on Starfires shoulder and they were gone before anyone noticed the den had been crushed.

Robin was scanning through the police reports of the night before. There had been four murders; Jump cities monthly murder rate had gone up 25 over night. There were also three missing peoples reports. The most alarming thing was the autopsy reports, all four victims were found to have bled to death, but no injuries could be found. Robin only wished it could be something else, but he knew this must be work of Marcus. The thought of ending up like one of those bodies chilled him to the bone. He decided to share this info with Kali and Raven; there wasn't any reason to worry the rest of the team. Breaking news revealed one of the missing people had been found, dead.

"Just gets better and better." He said to himself. Robin rubbed his neck gingerly. He had started doing it out of habbit whenever the thought of Marcus scared him. He found himself missing the days when Slade was his biggest worry.

"Hey 'whatcha doin?"

Robin jumped in his seat slightly. He hadn't heard Raven come in."Five deaths, four bled to death without any injuries found. Fifth one still pending an autopsy and still two people missing, maybe more."

"Robin, you sound more troubled than usual. There something you wanna talk about?" Raven came between Robin and the computer and shut it off."Spill it."

"Are you saying I'm always troubled?"

"Well, the whole running around in the mask thing might suggest an identity crisis, but thats not what I mean. Come on, talk to me."

"Come on, I like the mask. And I know who I am."

"You freaking sleep with it if I don't take it off. Now stop avoiding the subject Tim."

"Robin... Call me Robin."

"Ok, we'll settle the identity thing later, but whats bugging you?" Raven pulled Robin up out of the chair and into a warm embrace. She slipped her arms around him under his cape and started rubbing his back."Come on, talk to me." She felt Robin go rigid for a moment but then he relaxed.

"Im scared. Slades always been a definable enemy you know? He's human, I can predict his moves, he wants me as an apprentice. I knew everything about him, I knew my opponent. I was in control. I was almost his equal, I dont know how to say it but I always felt balanced fighting him. I used to be scared of him yeah, but that faded and I grew. I adapted to him."

"Your having trouble articulating how you feel, you never have that. Your way too stressed."

"And you interupt too much." Robin cleared his throat."With Marcus, its so differant. I cant solve this problem by swining my bo staff at it. I know nothing about him. Just the thought of Marcus scares the living shit out of me Raven. He's magik, I cant compete with that. I cant fight him like Slade. I'm just so scared."

Raven squeezed Robin."Last night you were optomistic. What happened?"

"Five people are dead, more probly. I'm afraid that one of the team is gonna end up like that, or that I will. Look at what he's done to Starfire already."

"She's gonna be alright."

"I just feel powerless. Its never bothered me, not once that I was the only true human on the team. Raven, when we're not alone I'm supposed to be your leader. How can I lead when the thought of meeting Marcus face to face makes me so scared I cant even think?"

"You find a way. You always do."Raven gave him a wry smile."Now, tell me about your mother." She let Robin go and he laughed.

"No thanks, Freud; youll have to try harder than that to get me on your couch." Robin was surprised when Raven spun on him and seemed to dissapear. Next thing he knew he was pinned to the ceiling and Raven had a most evil look on her face.

"I dont have to try hard to get you on anything little birdie, be it bed, couch, or ceiling do I?"

He noticed they were sliding along the ceiling towards the bed."No, you dont." Somehow being refered to as her 'little birdie' didnt bother him in the least. He liked it. Robin was shocked, and a little dissapointed when Raven dissapeared and reapeared standing next to the bed. He fell several feet onto the bed face down and ate pillow.

"HEY! Careful with me, I'm like the last of the dodos here!"

Raven looked at him quizickly."You ARE a dodo shut up." Raven climbed on top of him and stradled his hips."Your just MY dodo." She pinned his hands above his head with one of her hands. She leaned down to kiss him, but pulled his mask off with her teeth instead. He didnt seem to mind. She tossed the mask off into the room somewhere and kissed him. The shivers that went up his spine were strong enough that even she felt them. He began grinding his hips against her and she moaned into his mouth. She trailed soft kisses down to his neck and he tilted his head up for her.

Starfire watched as the weird old man handed Kali her cape. Kali had taken her to a taylors. The cape maker just worked there. She had to admit, it was a nice cape. The cape had been made with a two inch blue border around the inside. The outside had been made with a new kind of black fabric, imbued with magical properties. In the shadow its darkness seemed to blend in to whatever the light level was. There were buttons and button loops that pulled out of the lining to turn it into a sleeveless cloak. Kali paid for the cape in gold; it seemed vampires didnt yet trust paper money. The man who had made the cape put the gold coins in a pouch around his neck instead of the cash register. Kali turned to leave and Starfire followed.

"Here, you hold this." Kali handed her the brown paper the cape was wrapped in."Ready to go home?"

"When will I learn to teleport?" Darkness surrounded them, and the next thing Starfire knew she was standing in her room with Kali.

"Not yet. I really cant start teaching you any of the 'fun stuff' until after the first month, when most of you has changed."

"Alright." Starfire couldn't hide her dissapointment.

"You look pale, do you need blood?"

"No. Should I try this on?" Starfire gestured to the package in her hands.

"Yes, so go ahead." Kali watched as her stupent effortlessly ripped through the twine and brown paper. She held the garment out in front of her and it unfolded with no signs of a wrinkle. Kali couldnt help but notice the blue borders. They signified royalty."Put it on already. Your just stalling."

Starfire didnt answer. She turned it around and flipped it over her back. The part where it attatched to her buttoned across her upper chest and lower neck. The fabric flowed over her shoulders to hover just an inch above the ground. The sides of it came over her shoulders and met in front of her; making it look like a cloak. She felt through the seam on one side, buttons had been expertly hidden within it. The cloak had seven buttons in all. There were 3 where it fastened to her, the making similar to Kalis, and four where it would close.

"Stand in the shaddow."

Starfire did as she was told and was surprised when the black outside of the cape blended into the shadow. The color lightened to match the tint of the shade."How did it do this?"

"Its a very nice cape. The fabrics just magical." Kali was going to go further and explain the intricacies of the magic on the cape but she would have been ignored. Starfire was having too much fun sleuthing about the room watching herself seemingly blend in to the shadowed backround. Unless you took a good look at her she just looked like a head floating in mid air.

Starfire stopped jolting around the room. She watched her floating head in the mirror on the opposite wall for a few seconds and giggled. "Why does your cape not do this?"

Kali only smiled."At my age."She paused and seemed to dissapear from the room."I have other ways to dissapear." She enjoyed watching Starfires jaw drop.

Starfire had to squint, but when she did she could make out the bare outline of Kali moving around the room."How old do I have to be to do that?"

Kali re-appeared."It goes in stages. In your first hundred years youll be able to make people think they dont see you. In the next few hundred years you get better and better at it. At about five-hundred you learn to wrap shaddows around yourself, much like the cape does, but this isnt too special. Anywhere from six to eight hundred youll be able to do what I just did, I became transparent, not invisible. You didnt notice but I still cast a shadow just now. True invisibility means I wont even do that. That comes around nine hundred years or so."

"What happens after that?" Starfire was truly captivated by this subject. Fascinated by the prospects of being near-invisible.

"At about a thousand years old we can abandon our physical forms. We can become a gas, maybe water. We become shadows even. Raven's already learned to do that, a gift of her fathers blood. Beyond this theres only rumors, but they say at ten thousand perhaps we can become light even."

"And there are other powers right? Not all of our powers are focused on stealth right?"

"Of course not. There are many many differant things. Not all of us get the same ones. I myself can see about two minutes into the future around me if I try; its just not worth the concentration it takes. Normally these abilities are something trivial, nothing too important but fun to play with."

"Whats trivial?" Starfire tilted her head to the side a slight bit. It was a habbit she had picked up from Beast Boy, and she did it when confused or perplexed.

"You mean an example? Well, ah, Raven. Raven can make shapes out of shadows."

"Like a shadow puppet?"

"Close enough."

"So I might be good at shadow puppets and fortune telling?" Starfire looked too hopeful to say no to.

"If thats what you gleamed out of our conversation just now, sure. Why not?" Kali watched as the young girl exited the room. She could hear her shouting down the hall about shadows and her cape, and fortune telling."How she lasted this long being that naive I'll never know. How I'm supposed to prepare her to last eternity I dont want to know." She said to herself.

Starfire had already explained the wonders of her cape, among other things to Beast Boy and Cyborg. She flew back past her room and saw Kali was laying down. She krept inside to see if she was still awake.

"Kali?"

"What?"

"Have you seen Robin and Raven anywhere?"

Kali focused for a second and found them in the tower."There in Robins room bu-"

"Thankyou, I must show them my cape now." Starfire was out of the room before Kali fould further warn her.

Kali closed her eyes again."She's just going to have to learn the hard way. Wonder if she'll get a good show."

On her way to Robins room she met her sister."Blackfire, look at the cape Kali has gotten me."

Blackfire looked the cape over."Yes, very nice. Where have you been all day? I wanted to talk to you."

"I have been out to Albany with Kali. She bought me this."

"Alright. Starfire, mind if I stay in your room? I really dont like the couch."

"That will be acceptable. I have to go show Robin and Raven my new cape though. I will talk to you later."

Blackfire watched her sister go. She couldnt understand how she was always so happy like that. She envied her for it.

Starfire flew through the hallways at blinding speed. Robins room was in sight and she was reaching her hand out to knock on the door when an alarm went off. Typically, when an alarm went off everyone gathered in the main room and waited for Robin. Just out of habit Starfire turned and headed back towards the common room. She passed her room again on the way back and saw Kali still on the bed. She poked her head in the door.

"Will you be coming with us?"

Kali looked at her as if she was joking."No thanks. Thats teen titan stuff, I'll stick to the vampire stuff. Have fun though."

Starfire turned, slightly dissapointed that her teacher wouldnt be coming with her. She arrived in the main room just as Beast Boy and Cyborg did. They stood by the tv and waited for Robin and Raven to come in. It was almost a minute later when they did. They heard them long before they saw them.

"No thats my cape, come on we need to switch." It was Ravens voice.

"Shit, our belts. Here, gimme mine. NO dont push that button!" Everyone heard a small 'poof' and smoke billowed out of the hallway.

Robin and Raven emerged from the smoke looking a good bit dishevled and coughing. Robin was just finishing clicking his belt on and Raven was putting her hood up over her face. Cyborg and Beast Boy just shook their heads. Starfire couldnt understand why.

"Ok Robin what do we got?"

Robin clicked on the tv and it displayed some mission perameters. He scanned the screen quickly and turned it back off. "We have a truck carrying uranium through downtown hijacked and robbed. The troika took the storage container it was in and headed into the sewers towards the underground caves at the edge of town. Smells like Slade, and a trap."

"Why would Slade steel uranium? Cant he just buy it easier? Or steal it somewhere else?" Asked Beast Boy. If left to his own devices he would have figured it out in a few hours but the titans didnt have time.

"Thats why it smells like a trap grass stain!"

"Yeah, I knew that. I was just testing you." Beast Boy waited for Cyborg to turn around and then stuck his tongue out at him.

"Raven, you fly us to the cave entrance. Starfire, fly Cyborg to where the Sewers meet the caves, Beast Boy your with them. Work your way towards the middle of the caves and try to corner them." Robin turned and was about to give the command to go when he noticed Beast Boy making kissy faces. He pinched the bridge of his nose when Beast Boy stopped and began talking.

"You just wanna be alone with Raven so you can make out." Beast Boy returned to making kissy faces with lips too large to belong to anyone who couldnt change shape.

Raven twitched an eyebrow and the gigantic tv screen shattered."Shut up."

Beast boy and Cyborg looked crestfallen at the destroyed tv. In unison they screamed 'Nooo'.

"Settle down guys. Theres three more in the basement. Are we finished?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, there just a pain in the ass to haul up here." BeastBoy grumbled.

Robin pinched his nose harder."Titans..."

"I have something to contribute."

Robin groaned."What is it?"

"I forget. Sorry. You can say it now."

"Titans-" Robin was interupted when Beast Boy coughed.

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Titans-"

"I remember now!"

"SAVE IT STAR! Just let me say it already." Robin waited a second. He looked both ways at his team mates as if he was crossing the road, not giving the go command."Ti-"

"I did not mean to upset you Robin. I am sorry."

Robin pinched his nose harder and it began to bleed."Its...alright...Star... Titans-"

"Robin, your nose, it is blee-"

"CAN IT STAR! TITAN-"

"DUDE, Robin, she's doing it on purpose.She's just playing innocent!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Robin sighed in defeat."Lets just take the car. Titans...To the car."

In the car Cyborg drove and Robin sat shotgun. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire sat in the back. Beast Boy sat in the middle. This seating arangment always led to trouble.

"Ok Cyborg just drop Raven and I at the entrance to the cave."

"Got it."

"Robin Beast Boy has put his leg on my side." It was Starfire complaining.

"Beast Boy stop it." Robin hated the car rides.

"Robin, Beast Boy has put his hoof on my side."

"Beast Boy I'm gonna come back there."

"Robin Beast Boy has put his fins on my side."

"Beast Boy, LAST WARNING!"

"Robin, Beast Boy has put four of something on my side and I do not know what in the world they are!" Starfire sounded quite alarmed.

"What do they look like Star?" Robin groaned and almost grabbed the bridge of his nose again.

"Like this." Starfire heaved four giant squid tentacles into the front seat on Robins lap. They spilled off of him and onto Cyborgs lap. The car swerved madly on the road.

Robin shoveled the tentacles back into the back seat."YOU!" He pointed at Beast Boy in his giant squid form."Keep your everything in the middle." You" He pointed at Starfire."Stop being a tattle tale." And YOU!" He pointed at Raven."I can see you in the mirror, your provoking him!"

Robin settled back down in the seat hoping the rest of the ride would be silent. He would have no such luck.

"Robin?" It was Starfire again. Robin jumped out of his seat and clocked Beast Boy with his staff.

"What did he have on your side this time Star?" Asked Robin.

"Actually, I wished to know what 'provoke' meant."

Blackfire watched the titans go through the large window in the main room. She growled. She felt like a prisoner here. She turned to raid the fridge and almost bumped into Kali.

"Bored huh?"

"Dont read my mind."Blackfire stepped around Kali and headed for the fridge.

"I wasnt. Its just that obvious." Kali sat down at the table. Blackfire sat down across from her and started peeling an orange.

"So how old are you?" Asked Blackfire. She decided it couldnt hurt to be nice and make conversation.

"Seven hundred last month."

"Congratulations. You dont look a day older than six hundred ninety-nine."

Kali laughed."Yeah I get that alot. Still so freaked out about your sister?"

"I'm not so much freaked out about her as I am you." She paused."To be honnest I mean."

"Understandable. Do you know anything about vampires outside of blood drinking?"

"Not really, on my planet we were taught they were bloodthirsty fiends to be exterminated. You dont fit that profile though."

"Thanks."

"So whats there to be taught? I dont understand anything."

"In the first year of a vampires new life they are changing rapidly. Normally their creator does this. We teach our offspring what they need to know to get by in life. We help them learn control so they dont kill anyone. We even sleep with them so they dont wake up in the night hungry and become dangerous to people nearby."

"So...Its strictly non-killing right?" Blackfire popped a slice of the orange into her mouth. The fruits on this planet were wonderful.

"Right. For most anyway. Theres some of us who kill, they are rejected by society. It was one of these who did this to your sister."

"I knew that much, why's this guy after Robin? And why cant he just take him if he's so strong?"

"He wants Robin to want to come to him before he takes him. The guys nuts, his plans too complicated for his own good."

"So why's he after Robin again?"

"Robins a houkounin. Houkounin used to be paired with every vampire. The vampire didnt have to hunt people if they had a houkounin; plus there were other benefits."

"So what? Theres no houkounin left?"

"Not really. Robins the only male one born in the last hundred years."

"And this guy still wants him? Gross."

Kali would have begged to differ but kept it to herself."Raven was my student too."

"Were you her creator?" Blackfire popped another orange slice into her mouth and went for another. She was out so she got another orange.

"Get me one. And no. Raven changed due to who her father was. Dont ask. I just came back when I realized Raven needed help, so here I am."

"Its all weird to me. I just dont like being cooped up in here. Im supposed to be in prison. Will Starfire live forever?"

"Not that I know of. None of us have lived forever yet. Forevers too broad a concept. It encompases all time."

"But she'll last almost forever then?"

"Should. Its my job to get her ready for it. Has she always been this naive?"

"Since the day she was born. She was born innocent and naive, I was born angry and cynical. Go figure."

"If your that bored in here we can go for a fly later. After the others get back. I have to be here in case Starfire needs blood."

"How's that work?"

"Feeding? Well for vampires under a year old pure blood from a person could drive them mad, they could lose control and kill someone. I take blood from people, it joins my bloodstream and gets diluted. Its basically watered down enough so your sister doesnt lose herself and go crazy." She swallowed a piece of orange."Its a safety thing. Just so she doesnt end up hurting anyone."

Slade was deep below the city in the cave complex. He still couldn't get over his new power. He had brought with him many many dozens of his finest robots. The troika had set the trap perfectly. Next to him was the uranium they had brought him, but he had little interest in it. Jinx and her team were standing a few feet in front of him. He smiled under his mask, within the hour he would have his apprentice.

Jinx walked up to him. She couldnt help but notice something was changed about Slade. He was leaning casually against the wall of the cave. He looked relaxed, at ease. She had never seen him look relaxed before."Where do you want us to go to fight the titans?"

Slade just laughed."Send your team home, I'll only be needing you Jinx."

Jinx hesitated. She had never heard Slade laugh. She turned around and signaled her team that it was okay to leave and they took off running. It was obvious that they had noticed the change in Slade too.

Slade waited until the Troika was long gone, out of the caves until he spoke again."Come here Jinx."

Jinx only took one step foward, but it was still too close for her liking. Slade removed his mask and she gasped in shock. She had always thought he was disfigured, but he looked just fine. He laughed and the noice made her shake slightly."What do you need me here for?"

"Well Jinx, your the only one I need here. Theres two things I need you here for actually." Slade took a step towards the girl. He could smell the fear pouring off of her.

"And what might those reasones be?" She couldnt help but crouch and take a small step back. Something was wrong with this situation and she wanted to turn and run. The only thing stopping her now was that fear had her rooted to the rock floor of the cave.

"I just like your company Jinx. What are you so afraid of?" Slade just watched her get more scared. The answer was too innocent to have come from him. She took another step back and he took two foward. Her face was beginning to betray her and show fear. He could smell her sweating.

"A-and whats the other reason Slade?" Jinx couldnt step any further back, she stayed rooted where she was. She was so scared she felt that if she moved at all it might provoke an attack; and she had the feeling he was interested in something other than beating the tar out of her.

"I need a little snack Jinx." Slade let the answer sink in and watched the girls facial expression go to one of pure horror. She began shaking in her spot but turned to run. She began running but Slade stayed still."You shouldnt run away like that. Its rude Jinx."

Jinx thought she might be able to make it out. She thought this until Slade was running alongside her. She tripped in her fear and Slade grabbed her by the neck and spun her in mid air. He slammed her into the rocky wall of the cave. Jinx couldnt help but cry out. She could feel the jagged wall tearing into her flesh in a few small places. When she opened her eyes she saw spots swimming in her vision. Beyond the spots her sight was nothing but swirling colors."W-what are you d-doing?"

"You shouldnt have run. You just made it harder on yourself." Slade bit into her neck and she cried out again. She screamed against the pain. She tried to fight him off but her blows were nothing to him.

Jinx thought he had slit her throat. She couldnt think anymore. She lost her strength quickly and her arms went to her sides. It didnt register in her that Slade was drinking her blood. Her mind kicked into gear again and began racing. It demanded she do something or else she was going to die. She tried to move her body but she couldnt. Tears fell from her eys. She didnt want to die. 'Whats happening to me?' she thought.'Where are the titans? Who's going to save me?' The swirling colors in front of her began to fade to black. Her thoughts drifted to her teammates.'Those bastards, they knew something was up. They knew. They knew and they ran and left me here. They abandoned me.' She only cried harder thinking of the way they betrayed her.'They left me to die. Where are the titans? Damnit I dont want to die here, I dont want to die. I dont want to die. Where are the titans?' The world became completely black and Jinx lost conciousness.

Ok, before I tell you to review and threaten you if you dont I have to tell you something. Terra had a small part in this for a reason. You know how DBZ has sagas? Sayin, freeza, android, cell, buu, kid buu, beibi? Well so does my story. This is just the Marcus Saga and Terra will be back later. This is gonna be a LONG fic. This is just the Marcus Saga. Some Saga's will be longer than others. Well, what should I do with Jinx? Kill her or let her live? Personally I want to let her live to bring her back in the later sagas, but i just want to know what you think. Does Starfire keep her cape or not? I tried to make it as cool as I could. Well...(this is the part where I threaen you to review.) leave a review to lemme know what you all think, or I'm gonna make you pull my finger... or kill a main charecter (jk)


	11. Chapter 11

Robin my Houkounin chapter XI: Poisoned, the undoing of Slade

I dont own anything

Shorter chap, sorry. This is where things start getting hellacious! 150 reviews, woohoo. Thankyou to everyone, im glad you all like this so much...Lets all hate on diet commercials that tell you it isnt your fault you weight 400 pounds. Mcdonalds isnt to blame, WE ARE. Warning: THINGS GET DOWNRIGHT UGLY FOR ROBIN HERE!

To: Jeff. Sorry to say this guy but you left an idea in your review and it really didnt make any sense. How could Slade kill Marcus? And if they both died who would be using mind control on Terra? Swing and a miss my friend. It would just be too easy to do stuff like that.

To: Plays with fire. Yes, Raven biting Robin often is a sexual thing.

To Snowlax. Star keeps the cape, lots more people like it than those who dont.

To Da mann. Robin in a birdcage is way way too far off. Writting that story is more like work and I'm too stressed lately to work on it. This story comes much much easier for me, and with recent events in my life easy is good.

To: Jonakhensu. Jinx doesnt like whats going on here, I cant quite understand how one can think of it as a gag. Its not funny, I mean she's betrayed by her team (they were way too willing to leave), then she's betrayed by her boss, and then she almost dies. Not gag material.

To Darkmoon Knight (Who IS a dude!). Glad you like this so much, its quite flattering. Robin and Raven will be together forever, more or less. But I was wondering if Sin was available, Kali needs a date; you know some time away from the kids. It was tempting to make Terra a vampire, it was. But I couldnt have her learn under Kali, she has a student already, Raven has Robin. I'd have to introduce a new OC. In your story it would be cool if Robins weird eye thing let him walk in the daylight. Cough cough hint hint. Glad you found the comment funny too.

I try to respond to a few reviews every other chapter or so. Keep it pithy (I watch too much Fox news...)

Slade dropped Jinx to the floor. She hit with a painful sounding meaty 'thunk' and a crack. He heard the air rush out of her lungs. It was a pitty he didnt have the time to drain her. Her blood was nice. Slade could hear the titans fighting far away in the sewer. He could hear the sounds of fighting somewhat closer in the cave complex as well. His trap was set, now he just had to wait. He would draw Robin away from the rest of his group, and with his new strength it would be easy to kidnap him. Wordlessly he walked away from Jinx. Leaving her to die.

Jinx watched him go. Half way through the ordeal her vision had cleared and she realized he was drinking her blood. Her tears still hadnt stopped. By force of will she didnt let herself fall unconcious; saving her life. Next to the feeling of betrayal there was the violation now. She tried to curse him as he left but her throat was too dry to form words. Jinx closed her eyes. She could hear Slades foot steps fading in the distance. She could hear water droplets hitting the floor near her somewhere. Her entire body hurt. She was so thirsty.

'Those bastards. Those fucking bastards. They wouldnt even have come back if they heard me scream. Those fucking bastards.' Jinx thought. The lights in her section of the cave turned off and she knew what true darkness was. Feeble and blind she felt around in the dark for the puddle where she heard water drops. Her joints hurt, her skin hurt, her muscles hurt, and even her bones hurt she was so dehydrated now. Her fingertips hit the water. It was only a few inches from her mouth. Her fingers fell almost four inchest into the cool water, there was no sediment on the bottom of the puddle. In what would be the most painful half minute of her life Jinx managed to pull herself to the puddle. She dipped her face into it and drank greedily. Her tongue, which had been horribly swollen began to shrink immediatly. The water was clean, not that she cared. She drank from the large puddle until she had to stop to breath; and then she drank again. Jinx pulled herself back out of the puddle and passed out next to it.

Robin felt a chill go up his spine. He always got that with anything concerning Slade. He and Raven were making their way down through the caves entrance. The resistance was light. The only time they encountered the typical robot was when they came to a fork in the caves. A robot or two would jump out of the shadows and run down one side of the fork. It was an obvious trap, but there was nothing they could do. They would catch up with the robot, destroy it and wander around the dimly lit caves again until another one got their attention.

"Damnit, this stinks worse than usual." Said Robin. Another robot jumped out of the shadows and ran down a nearby passageway. Raven levitated it was helpless in the air. She used her powers to bang it against the wall of the cave until it fell apart.

"We can't just run away though. Slade himself isnt really into nuking cities, but if we just let him have that uranium he would sell it to someone who was just to get at us." They continued to speed through the passageways destroying one robot at a time. Raven wondered how the rest of the team was doing.

Starfire darted around a corner and took down another robot. Beast Boy and Cyborg were falling a little behind. Her new strength was wonderful. Her bolts when she threw them had a small spot of red in the center. She found her eye bolts (?) had a double helix of red; similar in appearance to D.N.A.. She found the fight envigorating.

"Hey Star wait up!" Yelled Cyborg. He was riding a large green bull. The bull was goring robots two at a time and he was hitting them with his sonic canon.

Starfire flew backwards to help her friends in the swarm. She found she could just grab certain parts of robots and squeeze them or pull on them and the robots would be destroyed. Starfire destroyed the robots holding her friends back and litteraly grabbed the bull by the horns.

"Come, follow me!" Starfire flew along holding Beast Boy by the horns and sped through the tunnels leading out to the caves. Before long they came to a large cavern.

"Hold up Star, this is where we're supposed to meet Robin." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy returned to his usual form and fell backwards. He held the side of his head where the horns would have been."Dude I think she almost pulled them off! Where are Raven and Robin?"

As Beast Boy said this another robot came running out of a nearby passageway. Several large rocks with black energy around them and a few exploding disks were right behind it. A disk hit it and it exploded. They could hear Robin up that passage.

"Another for me. I'm winning."

"It isnt a competition."

"Your only saying that because I'm winning."

Cyborg lit his shoulder light and shined it up the tunnel. He could see his team mates just a little ways up."Hey guys! Any sign of the troika or slade?" His voice ecoed nicely in the cave. Robin closed the distance between them and shook his head no.

"So what now? We come here expecting to find Slade or the troika and neithers around. What are we supposed to do?" Asked Beast Boy. He looked a tad too frustrated. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Starfire landed next to him. The cape was making it look like it was just her head floating around in the dark.

"Friend Beast Boy, are you afraid of the dark?" Starfire hadnt quite realized that it was her that made his hair all over his body stand on end, not the dark.

Across the cavern things got narrower, another small tunnel led to another cavern just as big. Around the tunnel the name 'SLADE' lit up in big neon orange letters. All the letters were capitalized. Neon arrows pointed into the tunnel. Everyone just looked at it skeptically.

"Gotta givem points for being direct." Commented Beast Boy.

"This is just too screwed up. Everything about this is wrong. Normally Slade tries to make it hard for me to find him, and then congratulates me when I do." Robin gripped his staff tightly and took a step foward in front of the team."We going in?"

The team only nodded their heads.

"Guys, I'm standing in front of you. I cant see it when you nod your heads."

The team made their intentions known verbally this time and they sped forth into the neon tunnel. Their hands had been forced in this matter. They couldnt let Slade have the uranium, and there was no way to avoid the trap. It seemed that this was the way it always was with Slade.

They emerged into another large cavern and stopped. A steel door closed them in. They could hear robots moving in the dark near them. Lights came on above and swarms of robots descended on them. The robots attacked four of the titans, leaving Robin alone. He found himself playing support for his teammates.

Raven felt it the instant they entered the cavern. There was a great evil here, but it wasnt Marcus. She didnt have time to warn the team of it, but she was sure Starfire felt it too. She could see the robots werent atacking Robin. This didnt stop him from wading into their ranks and sending them flying in every which direction. Raven was sure she had never seen this many robots in one place before. Something to the left caught her eye. Then it was to the right. Normally she could have tracked it better but it was moving fast and she was busy. "Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS." Raven picked up some nearby rocks and began dropping them on the robot hordes.

Beast Boy was having a somewhat harder time. In the form of a T-rex he was able to just stomp robots. He had to be careful though not to squash his team mates, and a t-rex was pretty much just one big vulnerable spot. There were just so many of them. Their laser blasters didnt do any damage to his thick scaly hide but they hurt. He shifted forms into a rhino and charged through all the robots ahead of him. He pinned several to a wall but in the instant he was stopped at the wall many jumped on him. He was forced to shift forms back to his human form and squeezed out of the dog pile. He was about to shift into something to squash them all at once when another robot knocked him on his back. His head made hard contact with the floor and stunned him. When he tried to sit up he found his right eye was looking straight into the barrel of a laser blaster. He gulped.

'This is it, this ones gonna get me.' He closed his eyes and waited for the shot to come. He heard the report of the blaster but when he realized he wasnt dead he opened his eyes. In the half inch between his eye and the laser gun there was a small black energy shield the size of a dinner plate. Raven had somehow saved him. He couldnt see her anywhere though.

"Get up damnit!"

He heard her over to his left somewhere. He didnt need to be told twice. He shifted to a tiger and tore the robot to pieces. He lept gracefully among the robots and zig-zaged towards Raven. She was starting to look tired. The battle had been going on almost twenty minutes now. A lazer caught her in the back and she began to fall from the sky. He leapt up and caught her on his back. In midair she managed to get a grip and straddle his back. He began jumping through the crowd of robots trying to give Raven a chance to catch her breath on his back.

Starfire was tearing through the crowds. It was so easy now. Before they had given her trouble but now she felt as if she were fighting against manicans. She couldnt help but be exited by the feeling of power she got as she tore a limb off of one robot and used it to bludgeon another. Doing this ruined the first limb but there were plenty of new ones to find. Her starbolts melted through a few robots at a time before exploding in one further away. She couldnt help but get exited with a primal lust for destruction. She wiped out a few robots near her and twice as many stepped foward to take their place. She almost laughed, this was too much fun. Had she ben paying more attention she would have looked closer at the figure that seemed to always be in the corner of her vision.

Cyborg was sweating; at least the human parts were anyway. His sonic canon had run low on energy so he had decided it best to just pick robots up two at a time and smash them together. When he couldnt get his hands on two at a time he would just throw the robot down and step on it. His six hundred pound body was more than enough to crush the head. The robots around him struck out with their hands and lasers but most of his body was made to absorb laser blasts and the robots werent strong enough to cause serious damage. Around him he could occasionaly see Starfire flying through the crowd. Cyborg wasnt sure he heard right, but he could swear she was laughing. Something moved past him on his left too fast to see. He wasnt sure what it was but he knew it wasnt a robot.'Man somethings wrong here. More wrong than usual. Something bigs gonna happen, stay alert Cyborg, stay alert.'

Robin had seen the same things in the corner of his eyes. He was better able to track it since the robots for some reason or another refused to atack him. He had exausted his suply of birdarangs and exploding disks, and was now just pummeling the robots with his staff. The fleeting form stopped moving for a moment and he got a good glimpse of who it was. It was Slade. Slade beckoned him to follow and ran down another tunnel. Robin growled. He looked over his team mates and it seemed like they had the situation under control. The robot ranks were starting to thin out. Robin took out a few more robots and turned to the team.

"Im going after Slade!" He turned and ran down the tunnel Slade used before anyone could say anything, they didnt mind though. It really was starting to come under control.

Slade listened to Robin running behind him. He had to slow down just so the boy wonder would eventually catch up. Slade led Robin to the room he had left Jinx in. He was somewhat happy to hear she was still breathing, he would finish his snack later. Slade turned and faced Robin, who skidded to a halt.

"Are you ready to become my student Robin? It doesnt matter, you truly have no choice in the matter." Robin didnt reply to him.

Robin didnt know what was going on. Now that he had Slade cornered he was afraid. There was just something radiating off of him that scared him. He drew out his staff and took a fighting stance.

Slade reached up and removed his mask. Robin didnt look like he was bothered but Slade could just tell he was shocked and starting to get scared."Remember Robin. Your facing me this time, the real me. Not a talented robot." Slade took a fighting stance and Robin chaged him. Slade sidestepped his attack efforlessly and drove his fist into Robins gut. The sound Robin made was horrific."Get back up Robin. You have more to offer than this." Slade picked Robin up and tossed him across the small room. He almost landed on Jinx.

Robin couldnt beleive how strong Slade was. Before he could react Slade charged again and delivered a hard left to his jaw. He felt the bones almost breaking, and knew Slade could have hit harder if he had wanted. He was holding back!

Slade count help but sniff the air as he saw a trickle of blood come from the corner of Robins mouth. Even though it was only a few drops the entire area smelled like his blood. Slade found himsefl captivated by it. He brushed it aside and atacked again. This time he went slow enough for Robin to see him. Robin struck out with a fist to the solarplexus, but Slade hardly noticed. He found himself entranced by the sight of Robin's blood again. Slade snapped himself out of it and backhanded Robin across the room.

Robins head was spinning. He was close to losing conciousness. He had almost never been hit like this.'Where did he get so strong? Whats changed about him?' Robins saw Slade was advancing on him. He tried to get to his feet but Slade kicked him in the stomache. He flew across the room again and his vision began to blacken. He willed himself to stay awake, but he lacked the strenght to get up. He was certain he had cracked several ribs. He was defensless, all he could do was lay there. Robin couldnt help but be scared. Fear gripped his chest and made it hard to breath.

"A friend of yours visited me. He gave me a special gift. My strength has doubled at least, and your no match for me Robin. You cant even stand now and the battle just started." Slade laughed.

Robin instantly knew what had happened. Marcus had recruited Slade and changed him. That was why he was so differant. He tried again to pick himself up off the floor. He couldnt. He could only hope Raven or Starfire arrived soon to help him.

Slade couldnt resist it any longer. The strong smell of Robins blood and just the sight of it were driving him wild. He growled and picked Robin up. He slammed him against the nearest wall and tilted his head back by grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling. He smashed the back of Robins head against the rock wall once more just for fun. The scream that escaped Robins mouth was music to his ears. He watched Robins hands feebly come up and try to tear away the hand that was holding his head. Slade pulled his head back and slammed it again. Robins hands fell limp and he screamed again. Slade felt so powerfull. The feeling of power was so intense he was actually aroused by it.

"AGAIN! Scream for me again!" Slade pulled his head back and slammed it again. It was a wonder Robin could stay awake. His scream was weaker, more desperate this time. This time he cried out for help.

"AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN!" Slade slammed his head three more times, but his new musical toy only screamed once. How dissapointing. His toy had fallen unconcious. Slade licked the blood off Robins face. He ran a hand through the hair on the back of his head, it came away bloody. He licked the blood off his fingers. This blood was pure power! He had never imagined the sensation he got from just a small taste of it. Slade clamped his mout over Robins neck, but the instant he did Robin began to fight him desperately.

As foggy as his mind was he understood one thing and that one thing only.'I'm going to end up like one of those corpses.' Between the time Slade put his mouth on his neck and when he finally bit in Robins life flashed before him. His time with Raven played out in his minds eye, and he found himself wishing he could do it all again. He wanted to see her. He wanted to go back to her now. He felt Slade bite, and he cried out. Slade was trying to kill him, and pain rushed through his every vein and artery. Suddenly he found his voice, and used it."Get off me! Get off of me Get off! GET OFF!" He lost it again. He felt his life force draining from him through his neck. Robin curled his fingers, trying to muster the strength for one last assault. He couldnt do it though. His vision blurred, then blackened and the void claimed him.

Slade felt Robin weaken. He knew if he took even a drop more it would likely kill him. As hard as it was he pulled away from Robin and let him fall to the ground. Forget having a him as a student, Slade wanted to keep him in captivity as his personal toy. He wouldnt kill a gift this precious. Slade felt Robins blood settle in his stomach, it was pulsing with power. He watched Robin curl up into a ball with satisfaction. This is when things started going wrong for Slade.

"What the?" His body started to feel numb. He actually wondered if perhaps he had had too much blood. As he stood the numbness took his entire body, and then faded. It was replaced by a burning sensation running through his every nerve. He pitched foward and the blood sloshed in his stomach. It was quicly turning to acidic poison. The poison first attacked his nervous system. He fully collapsed, unable to move. He oculdnt even scream. The acid remaining in his stomach ate its way through him, and poured out to make a puddle on the ground. It was so powerfull it even ate through some of the stone. He was still awake when his body began to smoke. It smoked for three minutes, the pain was blinding. His eyes began to liquify, and his body burst into flames. The foul stench of stagnant blood and burning flesh filled the area. Slade was dead.

Back in the other cavern the other titans were having trouble of their own. The number of robots was dwindling rapidly, and Starfire was obviously taking more and more pleasure in destroying them. There were only a dozen left, parts of the fallen ones littered the ground almost knee deep. The few that remained were running from Starfire. As the other titans watched she destroyed three with a large bolt, and she just didnt stop laughing. She was laughing madly.

"Raven, whats wrong with her? Has she lost it?" Beast Boy sounded concerned, he had a good reason to be. Starfire was losing herself.

"She's let herself be consumed by blood lust, she's not hungry she just wants to bathe in it. The problem is these robots dont have blood."

"Yeah well what do we do?" Cyborg had his sonic cannon armed. He didnt want to use it, but he would if he absolutely had to.

"We wait until she kills the last one then we try to calm her down."

"RAE! Look at her! Nothing short of throwing her some raw steaks is gonna calm her down!" Beast Boy winced as the last robot exploded. He turned to see Starfire standing at the other end of the cavern. She was looking at her hands as if she had never seen them before.

She emitted a low chuckle that sounded almost evil. Everyone heard her cracking her knuckles."I want more."

Raven took a few steps towards her."Starfire. Calm down. You need to get ahold of yourself."

Starfire seemed to be struggling with herself."But I want more!"

"Starfire you fight when you have to; you shouldnt wish for fighting. Stop this now, this isnt the time."

Starfires arm dropped. She took a few deep breaths and lowered her head."More..." When she lifted her head again she had snapped out of it."Raven I am alri-"

"Ok, come on. We need to find Robin. Come on." Raven took to the air and Starfire followed suit. They sped off in the direction Robin had gone. Beast Boy and Cyborg followed on foot.

Raven smelled burning flesh and began to panic. She knew what happened to vampires that drank anothers houkounin. Could Slade have been a vampire? Could Marcus have tried something? She caught up to where the fight had gone on and almost fell from the air. Robin was laying in a fetal position on the floor. Blood had pooled around his head. There were scorch marks on the floor near him, and some of Slade's gear could be seen in it. She immediatly knew what had happened. She rushed to Robins side and desperately felt for a pulse. She pulled her broken lover into her lap and began working on his injuries. She couldnt help but cry at the sight of what had happened to him. The injuries to the back of his head were horrific. She looked up at the wall behind her and gasped. The wall was covered with blood spatter at head high.

"Raven? Will he be ok?" The worry was thick in Starfire's voice.

"I have to get him back to the tower. Tell the others to finish up here." Raven shrank into the shadows and was gone before Starfire could respond. She needed her herbs and potions to deal with these injuries. She knew she could save him, the damage to his body could heal. It was the damage to his spirit she worried about most. He was strong though, and she would help him get through it.

Starfire quickly explained her suspicions to the other two titans when they arrived. They didnt take it too well. They almost forgot to get the missing uranium before heading out. Cyborg picked it up and left with Beast Boy. Starfire was too shocked to leave just yet.

"I will be along shortly. I want to think." Her tone was solemn and her friends didnt argue. After seeing the blood on the wall and hearing Marcus was most likely responsible they needed to think to.

Starfire sat until she was sure the others had left. She didnt want any company for the way home. She was starting to be convinced that this would kill them all. She turned to leave and heard something. She wasnt sure what it was, and turned again to leave. She heard it again.

"Hello? Is somebody in here?" She powered up a bolt in case she would need it. She scanned over the cave floor. Hidden in the shadows at the farthest end of the cavern was a body.

"Please...Dont leave me here." Jinx came crawling into the light. Her voice was a hoarse whisper."Dont leave me. Slade..atacked me. Please...dont leave m-me." Starfire watched Jinx lose her strength. She stopped trying to crawl again and just lay down panting heavily."Please."

Starfires eyes narrowed.'She's the one that lured us here. Robin wouldnt be hurt if it wasnt for her.' Starfires darker thoughts were interupted by Jinx.

"Please. Please dont go."

Starfire sighed. She was a hero, she was supposed to help people who needed it. Even if it was an enemy. She couldnt leave someone to die.'If it wasnt her Slade would have found another way to bring us here.' She reasoned.'Slade attacked her, just like Marcus attacked me.' Starfire floated to the other girl. Jinx was clawing at the ground. She must have been doing that for some time. Her nails were broken and bloody. Starfire scooped her up and the instant she did Jinx fell back into unconciousness.

Well, end chapter here... Leave a review. I'm sorry I made everything so ugly for everyone... Oh wait, no I'm not. Just review, and thanks for the


	12. Chapter 12

Robin My Houkounin Chapter XII: Created: Shiva, Dancer of the Shakti

I do not own Teen Titans

I made things ugly last chapter. I do that, you can tell which chapters i was REALLY TIRED while writting because i find ways to torture the charecters. Slade is dead FOR GOOD. He died due to his own ignorance, and he didnt listen to Marcus. He went against EVERYTHING Marcus told him, thats why he's a crispy critter. He would Remember, Robins blood is poisonous to anyone but Raven. Marcus needs to remove her mark on him to stop it. Its gonna be kinda awkward on where to go with Jinx from here, but just stick with me. We're gonna wing it, but thats ok cuz I've been doin alot of that. Anyone who wants to talk to me or anything has to use aim, i hate email. aguy0naim2021 is my sn. Go nuts, im me. Im pissed at FFnet cuz they rolled back my reviews. I looked at them the other night, then today the newer ones were gone when i went to take a quick look...

To: Darkmoon Night. Interested in finding out whats gonna let Robin walk in the daylight. Is it SPF 300,000? Kali would be perfect for sin. She needs some time out of the tower. She's sitting nearby asking me not to make her seem desperate. I told her I cant do miracles and she hit me! Was it something I said?

The infirmary of the Titans Tower didnt get much use; in fact it had never goten any heavy use. The most it had ever been used for was finding ace wraps, ice packs, and band aids. Sometimes big band aids but never anything like this. The heart monitoring tools had still been in shrink wrap when they got them out for use on Robin and Jinx. Bags of fluid were hung over the hero and the villan, and tubes led to needles stuck in their arms. Robin was doing better than Jinx by far. The pink sorceress had needed to be hooked up to a respirator.

Raven had been surprised when Starfire carried the girl in. This was hours ago. Raven had not left her lover. He looked weird wearing a white hospital style gown and his mask. Everyone kept coming in every fifteen minutes or so hoping for a change in his condition. Starfire had been in often. Checking on Jinx when she was done with Robin. No one could find it in them to blame Jinx for what happened seeing as she had been gravely injured too. She was just a pawn. Raven was shaken from her thoughts as Starfire dragged a chair over to Robins bed. It made a screeching sound as she dragged it along the linolium floor. An uncomfortable silence fell over the two.

Starfire cleared her throat."Do you know why the troika is not looking for her?"

Raven concentrated on Jinx's mind. All she could feel was a feeling of deep betrayal."They did something to her. I cant just read her mind right now. Shes not sleeping shes unconcious, and its all too jumbled to make sense of." Raven had her suspicions but kept them to herself.

"Do you think they left her to Slade and saved themselves?"

Raven looked at her friend."You'd be scary if you ever realized how smart you are."

"Why do you say that?"

"...Nevermind."

Marcus fumed. He wished Slade was still alive just so he could kill him. He had given the man instructions, if he had followed them he would still be alive. He might have been defeated but he might also have taken a titan out. This was just pathetic. He couldnt find decent help. His entire plan had been one mistake after another. A direct assault was out of the question, and he needed a new plan. Slade had nearly killed the houkounin. He could tell by the ammount of blood on the cave floor and walls. The way his body had burned to completely nothing meant he got an extremely high amount of poison. He hadnt been this frustrated in centuries. Recruiting the titans enemies didnt help, a direct assault might get him killed, and giving up wasnt an option. What else was there? He would have to approach Kali again. But now wasnt the time. He would have to give her a week to settle down from the last encounter. For the first week or so she would hope not to run into him, after that she would start to wonder why he wasnt after her. After a second week she would likely almost wish he would approach her just to get it over with. Until then he would just spend some time in France. He loved killing french, they begged so nicely. He sighed. Even killing frenchmen wouldnt be as fun as it used to be.

"Damnit. Damnit all to hell." Marcus laughed at this. The mere mention of hell was funny to him."Whats gonne turn Kali for me?" Marcus decided he couldnt do anything agressive from here on. Starfire, Blackfire, and Slade had been mistakes. That hadnt worked. He could no longer recruit their enemies to do his work. He would just have to be nonviolent. He would have to be..."Auh hell." Some more laughter sounded throughout the cage."I actually have to try to be nice." Marcus was looking foward to France already.

Raven almost fell asleep in the chair near Robins bed. She was just about to close her eyes when Robins fluttered open. He flexed his fingers, then his toes. He turned to her, a look of pure exhaustion on his face. Even he coldnt replace all that blood this quickly. He tried to flex more than his fingers and pain raced through his body. He made a face against the pain but kept his jaw clenched shut.

"Raven..."

"Its alright; your back at the tower. Your safe."

"In the cave Raven, what happened? Jinx was there. I saw her. Is everyone else ok?"

"We're fine. Just get some rest." Raven put a hand on his face and carressed him. He nodded his head and closed his eyes. His breathing instantly evened out. Raven looked at her friend.

"Your quiet."

"I am just worried."

"Watch these two. I have to go see Kali."

Raven left and Starfire sighed. She looked over at Jinx to see the girls eyes were open. She ran to the other girls side to remove the respirator. She removed it and the girl began to breath on her own.

"Where am I?" Jinx tried to sit up but was too weak. She looked to see if her wrists were cuffed to the bedrails; they normally were whenever she was in a hospital. They werent.

"You are here in the tower. Are you alright?"

Jinx looked at the IV above her, the heart monitor next to her, and the bandages placed on her fingertips and other parts of her body she could see.'Do I look alright?' She thought."Yeah, fine. Peachy in fact."

"You want to eat peaches?"

Jinx groaned. However happy she was to be alive this situation could quickly become annoying."No, nevermind."

Raven found Kali on the roof. Her former teacher was just getting back from a 'food run'. The night air was unusually cool. Raven stood by the door to the roof and waited for Kali to come to her.

"Something wrong? Robin wake up?"

Raven looked at the ground."He woke up for a little bit."

"So whats wrong? He'll make it right?"

"Yeah... Kali I think I want to change him." Raven let her words sink in a minute."He's always going to be in danger because of what he is. This thing that happened with Slade could happen to Starfire too. Its dangerous to him, and her. His bloods the best ever but I'm not going to keep him at risk just for that."

Kali leaned against the wall next to her student. They both gazed at the moon."Thats the kind of thing that takes a lot of thinking. Do you think he would want to be changed even?"

"I dont know. I wouldn't do it against his will though. It would just be to protect him."

"You'd have to leave him after a year, you know that."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know that." Ravens voice cracked slightly. She pulled her hood over her head to hide the tears she couldnt stop. For the first time in her life happiness was almost hers, it was within reach and it felt like the world was conspiring against her to stop it.

"You dont have to do that. I know what your doing under the hood."

"I just want him safe. I dont care what the consequences are."

"Houkounin dont make nice vampires. They normally dont make it out of the first decade. They just die. No one really knows why, they just do." Kali pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"He might. Even if he didnt he'd still live that much longer!" Raven couldnt help but feel angry, not at her teacher but the situation.

"Think about it Raven. He's not going to die. He's got a much better chance to live forever if he stays with you than he does for a decade if you change him. Its just not a good idea."

"Alright. I just want him safe. He almost died."

"Listen, from what you told me Marcus just changed Slade and left. Didnt warn him or anything. Slade only did it because he was ignorant. First time in seven hundred years I've ever heard of that happening."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Whats that other girls name? The one Starfire brought back."

"Thats Jinx. Slade got at her too. Normally she's an enemy, but I can sense shes beyond upset with her team. Might change where we stand in her book. Why?"

"No reason."

Raven let it slide. It was an obvious lie but she let it go."Alright then. Do we have any defensive plan against Marcus? So far we've just been waiting but it doesnt do us any good."

"You cant plan for him. He's too random. Waitings the best bet." Kali pulled Raven into a friendly hug."I'm here to help you with this. Marcus isnt going to win." Kali removed the hood and kissed the top of Ravens head, embedding a hand in the hair on the back of her head."He's not going to win. You are." The instant she said it Marcus's proposal began screaming through her head again. She felt just as tempted to accept it now as she did then. She could smell her former students tears.'This once, just this once I can have what I want. Just this once.' Kali pulled her a little closer, testing her reaction. There was no resistance. Kali began to sway side to side slightly. She pulled her hand from her hair and traced it around to Ravens face. She trailed her fingers over the ear and at the jaw line. She cupped her chin and tilted her head up. She felt Raven go slack against her. She ran a thumb over Ravens soft lips. Her eyes had been locked with hers. Raven closed hers and wraped her arms around Kalis neck. She lowered her head and brushed her lips against Raven's. Electricity jolted through her and she did it again. She felt Raven go stiff somewhat but she didnt protest. She slid her tongue out and ran it along the crease in Ravens lips. She was allowed entry, and her tongue darted into Raven's mouth.

Raven hated that she was letting this happen. She didnt quite know what she wanted anymore. She moaned into the kiss, which only seemed to provoke Kali further. Her heart wasnt being clear in what it wanted, and it only served to confuse her. The kiss ended and Kali held her against her shoulder.

"Kali..." She sniffed a little as new tears came to her eyes."Kali we cant do this." The girls sensed Starfire flying up the stairs and pulled apart. Raven pulled her hood low over her eyes. Starfire burst out onto the roof looking confused.

"Jinx is awake. She wanted to know when we were going to arrest her."

Kali stepped back. This was titan business. She really didnt want anything to do with the superhero business. She had tried it once and it almost got her burned as a witch.

"Tell her we're not planning on it. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Jinx would have laughed to herself if she had been feeling better. It had been almost too easy to pursuade the titan to leave her alone. She turned off her heart monitor before removing the sensors and pulled the iv from her arm. Out of modesty she made sure her hospital gown was tied shut in the back and slowly started to sit up. It was painful but she managed to swing her feet over the edge of the bed. She slid down to make contact with the floor and used her hands to balance herself. She felt nauseous. Her head was spinning but she managed to stay awake. She had to escape. She leaned against the nearest wall and slowly started to make her way out of the room. She passed Robins bed. He was no threat, being as bad off as she was and asleep. She'd seen what Slade did to him and shuddered at the thought. She had never even known he was that sick. She got dizzy again and the floor was racing up to meet her.

"OW...Auh shit." Jinx had made hard contact with the linolium. She couldnt find anything near her that would help her get up. She just lay on the floor and closed her eyes. She took deep breaths trying to build up oxygen in her system to make another go for it. She was shocked when she opened her eyes and found she was looking into green ones.

"Raven says she doesnt plan on having you arrested. Do you need help getting up?" Starfire was crouched over Jinx.

"Oh thats just great then. Can I leave?"

"I dont think so. Do you need help getting up?"

"No the bed was lumpy so I decided to come over here." Of all the titans the naive Starfire frustrated Jinx the most.

"This is sarcasm right? By saying that you mean you DO need help getting up?"

'She sounds way too cheery. 'Nuff to make me sick.'Jinx sighed."Yeah, I could use a hand I guess." She was surprised with the gentleness of Starfires touch when she was scooped off the floor and placed back on the bed. Kindness was something new to her, and this alien seemed to be overflowing with it.

"There you go. Is that better?"

"Much, thanks. Im a bit thirsty, can I have some water?"

Starfire reached for a pitcher of water nearby and poured Jinx a paper cup. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Robin was alright and handed the cup over."Do you want to know what is going on?"

Jinx swallowed down the paper cup in a few gulps."Yeah, about Slade and everything."

"I will have to start at the begining. More?" Starfire refilled the cup for Jinx before starting."A while ago someone took an interest in Robin. This person was a vampire. He made me a vampire hoping I would make trouble for the team."

"Your a vampire? You dont seem to fit the profile."

"No not all of us are evil. Most are not."

Starfire was still explaining the situation ten minutes later when Beast Boy came in. She greeted him and went back to talking to Jinx. He just stood there watching them.

She was being a little too chatty with Jinx for his taste. She was being too friendly and warm to the enemy. Beast Boy wanted to make a disgusted sound to voice his opinion but he knew Starfire wouldnt quite get it. He tried to give Jinx an evil glare but Starfire was in the way. He checked Robin over again. It wasnt nice to see your leader in such a state.

'Forget this, if she wants to be friendly to the enemy I can be friendly to her sister.' Beast Boy had actually been avoiding Blackfire a little so as not to make Starfire think she was being replaced again. He turned to leave, he felt like talking to her. He left the room and began to seek out Blackfire. He passed Raven and Kali on the way out. He stopped to ask Raven a question.

"Raven, have you seen Blackfire anywhere? Can you like, do that weird brain thing and tell me where she is?" He made a puppy face and looked hopefull at her.

'What a maroon.' Raven concentrated for a moment and then a look of sheere terror flashed across her face. Several glass things could be heard breaking at once and she regained her composure."She's on the roof." She pulled her hood over her head and ran to catch up with Kali.

"Man what was that all about?"

Blackfire had managed to sneak out for a small flight. Being cooped up in the tower for one more minute was going to drive her mad. She had gone out for just ten minutes and ended up following Kali home. She had watched what happened on the roof from a distance. To say she was shocked would be accurate. She was currently sitting against the air conditioning unit.' Just when you think it doesnt get any more twisted it goes and throws you a curve ball.' She thought she had this new temporary life at the tower pegged, but had been wrong. She wasnt the blabbing type, what she saw would stay between her and the air conditioning unit. She looked up as Beast Boy came through the door to the roof. He looked around in the dark for a minute before finding her.

"Hey, uh. What ya doin up here?" He sat down next to her.

"Nothing really. You guys didnt tell me I couldnt leave, but to be honnest I'd rather not have another run in with that creepy guy."

"Bored huh?"

"And your first guess was?"

"I suppose I should have seen that coming. Are they gonna come to bring you back to prison?"

"Doubt it. They'll see on the security tapes I was carried out not led out. I doubt that Marcus guy got me out without killing a bunch of people, and chances are they will think he killed me too."

"So its like early release?"

"In some twisted way yeah. Are you guys going to beat him eventually or is this gonna be an ongoing rivalry?"

"Well with Kali and you around we stand a chance. By making your sis a vampire he didnt do himself any favors you know? It just got us another ally and made her stronger. And if your gonna be helping us we stand a better chance then too. Your gonna stay n help right?" 'You idiot you sound way too hopefull. Hopefull of what?'

"We might not get along the best but sure, yeah. Not gonna let someone do this kind of stuff to my sister and not be punished." She paused."When its over maybe I can work on getting along with her for once."

"Never had that problem. I didnt get siblings. Hell I wasnt even born." He made a snorting sound. Unaware of the contempt he was expressing for the way he was created.

"Sorry. So whats going on with Robin and that new one?"

"Slade, long time enemy and all around bad dude got to them. He attacked Jinx and then Robin. Managed to kill himself in the process so I guess it works out alright. Eh! Enough of this. You know what a video game is?"

"Yes. Didnt know you had them here. I thought you were still banging rocks together for fun on this planet." Blackfire waited for the response.

"You'll eat those words! Come on. I'll play against you whatever game you want, and even give you the 'girlie man' handicap."

"Your on."

Raven had not seen this before. She had just been replacing a unatatched heart center and there had been a small mark near her mark. It looked like a crescent moon. It had not been there before. As dark as the mark was it turned very light if she pressed it."Kali look at this." Raven got out of the way for Kali to see. Until now Raven had never seen her teacher look too worried, disturbed or scared. Now she got a high dose of all three as the older vampire turned and stalked out of the room. She ran after her.

"Wait tell me whats wrong."

"This is bad, this wasnt supposed to happen. This just wasnt supposed to happen DAMNIT." Said Kali. She was more talking to herself than Raven.

Raven sped up and walked in front of her. She turned around and stopped to make Kali stop to look at her."Tell me whats going on Kali. Now." Raven was starting to get scared. What could scare Kali so badly?

"Raven, you know what my name is right? What Kali is? What it means?"

"Yeah some hindu god. So?"

"Well, its not really my name. The name I was born with was Meredith. But thats not the point, do you know who Shiva is?"

"Yeah. I've read about it. Something about the god of destruction, shatterer of worlds. Meets up with Kali and dances the shakti. What are you getting at?"

"Both are gods. Shit. You knew that though. Gueass you knew they had to use avatars to do all this, because they dont have a set physical form. Their avatar has to actually die for them to assume it."

"Come on get to the point already."

"Robin is the avatar of Shiva. That mark becomes evident when he either dies or is almost killed. When the moon is full, he becomes the avatar. He'll wreack death and destruction on anything around him with an inhuman strength. Either he will find Kali or she'll find him and they'll dance the shakti down the planet." Kali was pacing in the narrow hallway.

"And the shakti is?"

"Its the dance of death, destruction, and rebirth. It will cleanse the world of all sin and start it anew. You can see where that would be a problem right?" Kali made an ugly sneering face but regained her composure.

"Yeah. But you say it can only happen when he dies right? What are the chances the Kali avatar would die at the same time?" She had never seen her teacher this 'out of it'. It alarmed her.

"Slim, nay impossible. Thats why Kali can take a living avatar. Without Kali present Shiva will normally just destroy some things and restore his avatar to life. He cant take just anyone for an avatar so at death he protects him."

"Our houkounin lose their marks at death, could that be what Marcus is trying to do?"

Kali made a frustrated noise and punched the nearest wall."Damnit Raven this is bigger than Marcus, its bigger than vampires and houkounin its bigger than all of us! This is living GODS we're talking about!"

"Was Robin always the avatar of Shiva then?"

"I doubt it. You say youve seen him after he was shot right?"

"Yeah. So?" This was frustrating. First her teamates a houkounin, then he's her houkounin, and now he's the avatar of a god.

"So, if he was shot before you would have seen that mark. Chances are Marcus had another way of getting at him."

"So how do we find this Kali?"

"We dont. We dont look for her and if you ever can figure out who she is you take Robin and run, you run to another planet even and you never come back. And if ever the two avatars meet then Robin must be destroyed, theres only so much punishment they can take even as gods. If you manage to defeat him in that form he would leave the avatar and restore it to life for next time."

"How does Kali find him though?" She noticed Kali was settling down a little.'Soon as she's done its my turn to flip out and go crazy.'

"She doesnt, she can only find him the first time after he's died. After that it doesnt matter because she knows who he is, and your houkounins not a hard guy to find."

"So... We just keep him alive then right?"

"Yes."

"So we do the same thing we've been doing, the stakes are just higher now. Right?"

"Yeah, aside from the fact your houkounins a god and could someday be halfway responsible for the destruction of the world." Kali leaned against the wall and let herself slide to the floor to sit.

"This has to stay between us. I dont want Robin to worry. Is there any way to change this? Get rid of the avatar thing?"

"Not really. But if you manage to defeat Kali there will be no one for him to dance the shakti with. Kali cant just take a new avatar. Her avatar comes every thousand years, and so far she's never found Shiva's. Shiva's avatar is the same person again and again through life and death. Reincarnation."

"And Kali might not even have her avatar right now."

"True. You two could go another thousand years and never encounter her. He'll be just as imortal as you in a way now. If he dies he'll be restored by Shiva."

"I dont think we have too much to worry about here. But why was he chosen?"

"Maybe I'm wrong. He could have been chosen at birth. The mark isnt always in that spot. It could have been somewhere you didnt see. It could have been on the bottom of his foot even."

"Alright. Then we have to assume Marcus knows of this somehow, and that he plans to use it to erase my mark."

"We can prepare that much better then." Kali pulled herself off the floor."Its getting late. Starfire will need blood soon and I'm tired. Robin will be alright?"

"Yeah. I'm going to watch him tonight. Sure that sign means he's Shiva?"

"Yes, my own creator was part of a team that destroyed Shiva centuries before my rebirth." Kali turned and headed back to the infirmiry. Starfire was still sitting between Robin and Jinx. Both were sleeping still. Starfire didnt notice her when she came in."Starfire. Its time for bed, come."

Starfire didnt want to leave, but she did need blood."Alright. I am coming." With a yawn she stood up from her chair and left the room with Kali, leaving Raven alone.

Raven looked at Robin as hi lay on the bed. He would be awake soon. It would be best not to tell him about this. She sat down in the chair by his bed and took his hand. It was hard to believe the loving soul before her could be the avatar to a god of destruction. She pet the hair on his head and climbed into the narrow bed with him. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

End chapter here. Now you all know how Marcus planned to get rid of the mark. He still wanted Robin to want him before he did this, I hope this explained some things. Real tired, too tired for now so Im ending it here. Leave a review, or I'll make you pull my finger...sleep time.


	13. Chapter 13

Robin my houkounin chapter XIII: Marcus: When it hits home

I dont own the Teen Titans

To: Everyone,

Robin being Shiva's avatar isnt going to give him any special powers. Thats just something thats gonna come up later on, in a later saga, and then be resolved. Im just planting the seed of it now, so dont worry. This chapter will make up for the last one. Robins still the same guy, its just that now if you kill him you have to answer to Shiva as to why you killed his avatar, and Shiva isnt very forgiving... And im sorry alicia nightbreeze, Im going with what I read online, even if its wrong. Im not sure how to pronounce houkounin either, but i think its like howkonin or something. But thanks for sharing, I appreciate that you took the time. Remember Robin is NOT a god he is just the AVATAR of a god, and that wont come back to haunt us all till later.

Robin was gone when Raven woke up. The sheets next to her were cool when she touched them. She was surprised that he managed to get up without waking her. She looked at the bed nearby to see Jinx was still sleeping.'She'll be weak for a while. She cant replace blood nearly as fast as Robin.' Raven climbed off the bed and went to look for Robin. The clock in the kitchen told her it was early. She could hear a shower running down the hall in Robins room and followed the noise. She passed Starfire's room. The door was open and she poked her head in. The other two vampires were still asleep. A feeling of bitterness tore through Raven at the thought of what had happened the night before. She decided to do some damage control while Robin was still in the shower and headed back to the living room. She found Blackfire sleeping on the couch.

"Wake up." Said Raven quietly.'Why am I saying it quiet if I'm trying to wake her up?' The other side of her spoke up.'Because you don't want to know if she saw it or not, thats why.' Blackfire stirred and rolled over but didn't wake up. Raven had to say it again, louder this time."Wake up."

Blackfire opened her eyes and jolted awake when she saw Raven standing above her. Her mind went through the normal wake up process: 'Who am I? What am I? Where am I? Whats for breakfast?' She yawned and looked at Raven."'Whadja wake me up for?"

Raven narrowed her eyes."Did you see anything on the roof last night?"

Blackfire became perfectly awake. She wracked her brain for the right thing to say."Nope. Never saw anything, and if I did I've already forgotten." She prayed that this answer would satisfy the goth. It came as close as possible.

"Good. See that you dont remember and tell anyone." Raven heard the shower in Robins room turn off and she turned to leave.

"Remember what?" Asked Blackfire as Raven dissapeared around the corner. When she was sure Raven was out of hearing range she added: "This place is too weird, no wonder my sister likes it."

Raven had heard and poked her head back around the corner. Blackfire broke into a cold sweat. Ravens eyebrows twitched and several glass items could be heard breaking. Raven heard Robin getting out of the shower and hurried towards his room, leaving a much relieved Blackfire. She got into Robins room just as he was coming out of the shower. He had a towel around his waste. Raven was pleased to see the moon mark had dissapeared, leaving hers the only one on him. It was a relief to say the least.

"Hey Raven. Slades dead right?" Robin dropped his towel and began to dress. Modesty was a moot point with Raven. It wasnt anything she hadn't seen.

The question caught her off guard. He had asked it in an angry/jaded way."Yeah. He's dead. Why in the shower so early?"

"Good, bastard got what he deserved. I showered because I stank like a hospital, and we never even use that room. I can't believe it smells like that, we never even used it in there." Robin couldn't take the slight trace of the anger/fear mix out of his voice. He said his words just a little too fast and edgy to seem normal.

"Are you sure your alright Robin?"

"Yeah. I'm just angry."

"At what?"

"Slade." Robin growled.

"But Robin, he's dead. He cant do that again." Robin finished getting dressed. He put on his cape and mask and his personality seemed to change a little.'Man he does have an identity issue.' She thought. 'You should talk about issues!' Thought the other side of her mind. The two sides seemed to like clashing today.

"I know that. I just- I dont know. I almost died. It gets to me you know?" Robin let his shoulders sag. He closed his eyes and pointed his face towards the floor. He felt Raven put her arms around him. He let his tension drain from him and returned the hug."I love you Raven." He felt so at ease with her now, like there wasnt a problem in the world. He didnt notice Raven was a little slow to respond, if he did notice it wouldn't have bothered him.

"I love you too. I was scared too yesterday." She squeezed him."Don't go doing that again."

"I didnt know. He was just so strong Raven. He was just toying with me. He just kept slamming me, wanting to make me scream. It was sick. I fell right into it."

"Its alright now. Your mine, and no one else is going to get you."

Starfire opened her eyes and was greeted by darkness. Like every morning Kali opened her cape to let her out after only a few seconds. She hopped off her teacher and landed on the floor. She looked out the window and saw it was going to be a fair day. She turned and saw her teacher had gotten up."Goodmorning."

"Close enough. Do you need blood? You look pale."

"Yes I am hungry." Starfire was momentarily stunned at how easily she had adapted to clamping onto someones neck and drinking blood. She wondered what it was like to take it from normal mortals.'Mortals? Is that what I call them now?' Starfires thoughts were interupted by her teacher.

"Alright. Come on."

As early as it was Blackfire was hoping her sister was awake. Afer the rude aweakening with Raven getting back to sleep would be impossible. She rubbed her temples as she sat up. She had stomped Beast Boy for hours on end the night before at all his video games. The ones on this planet were primitive. The only thing she hadn't beaten him at was 'pong', and that ended in a tie. The primitive screens tended to give her headaches too. The sun was just starting to come into view in the distance.

She got off the couch and headed down the hall towards her sisters room. She didn't want to spend another night on the damn couch, in the damn living room. The couch wasn't so bad, but there was no privacy. She turned into her sisters room and instantly jumped back out. She hadn't expected to find her...eating.'Come on come on you knew about this. You talked about it to Kali just deal with it!' She thought. Nothing could really prepare her to see it. She decided that maybe it was best not to share a room with her sister, that wasn't something she could get used to seeing. This was the second thing in twenty four hours she could have done without seeing. 'Makes the living room look preferable.' She did an about-face right into Beast Boy. The little green guy was knocked over.

"Hey, sorry bout that. Up early arent you?" Blackfire offered her hand to help him up.

Beast Boy took her hand."Yeah, its the rooster in me. I was looking for Starfire."

Blackfire looked down the hall at the open door to her sisters room."You dont want to go in there, its feeding time. Not pretty."

"You think thats bad? Its not well lit in here, and when she doesn't put the cape back behind her shoulders it looks like a severed head floating around. Gives me the creeps. Want some tofu?"

"Tofu?"

"You know, artificially made meats and stuff."

"Oh for wimps?"

Beast Boy made a strangled soun."No not for wimps! Its jut fake meat!"

Blackfire wasn't convinced."And why go through the trouble of eating fake meat?"

"Because, I've been most of the animals everyone eats. I cant just be canibalistic like that!"

Still unconvinced Blackfire had to take the argument further."Ok, and you can change into any animal? Any at all?"

"Of course."

"So you don't eat chickens because chickens don't eat chickens, or cows because cows don't eat cows. Your just trying to stay true to animal nature right?"

"Yes. Exactly."

"But you turn into lions and wolves and cyotees also right?"

"Duh. What good am I in the form of a cow or chicken?"

"But you spend more time in the form of meat eating animals, yet you do everything you can not to stay true to their nature."

"Um...yeah. Right."

Blackfire knew she had the upper hand now."So why not just eat meat to stay true to the the nature of the animals you spend the most time as? And if your eating fake meat why bother with it? Why not just be a vegitarian?"

Beast Boy felt his tofu beliefs wearing thin."But I've been most of those animals!"

"Are you one now?"

"Well no. Couldn't talk if I was."

"Then it isn't canibalism. So why not eat some real meat?"

He didn't know what to say. Everything he had been practicing for years had just been taken apart in a matter of minutes."I hate you."

"So you'll try some real meat?"

He grumbled."Yeah, I'll try the meat."

Blackfire crossed her arms and walked away savoring the taste of victory. She passed Cyborg when she came into the kitchen. He was crying."What are you crying about?"

"It was just so beautiful! In three minutes youve done what I havnt been able to in over a year!"

'This place gets creepier and creepier.' She sighed."Yeah, ok big guy. You-You just hang in there. Or whatever. Im going now." Blackfire rushed out of the room leaving the crying cyborg. On the way out she heard him going on about form and performance.

Cyborg cleared his eyes as Beast Boy came into the room. His green friend sat down across from him at the table with a deadly serious look on his face."Booya little guy. Finally giving up the wimp-meat?"

Beast Boy groaned."Its not wimp-meat its tofu."

"Yeah thats what I said. Wimp meat."

"Whatever. What should I eat first?"

Cyborg dashed to the fridge."We're gonna start you out on something easy, eggs. Then we'll move you up to the hard stuff." Cyborg cracked several eggs into a pan and began scrambling them."Hey wait a minute. What am I thinking?" He pulled out his com link and hollared into it."EVERYONE IN THE KITCHEN BB'S GONNA TRY SOMETHIN NEW!" By the time he had finished his eggs everyone had gathered.

"Do you all really need to be here for this? I mean come on its just eggs!" His eggs were set down in front of him. The whole team was crowded around him watching as if this was the neatest thing they had ever seen.

"Come on." Said Robin."Eat. And we have to see this or else we wouldnt believe it was happening."

"Come on guys it probly tastes just like tofu, no real big diff. And nothings gotta die for eggs so its really harmless."

"Big differance between wimp-eggs and real eggs."

Beast Boy began to get red."There...Not...Wimp...Foods."

Starfire leaned down and poked the side of his head."His head is swelling and it has turned color. Is he angry? Is he going to explode?"

"No..."Said Raven."Wrong head for that. OW!" She got jabbed in the ribs by both Cyborg and Robin for that remark. She groaned when Starfire picked Beast Boy up and began searching for this second head.

"Does this second head talk? I would like to meet it! Your earth saying is 'two heads are better than one is it not'?"

Beast Boy would have loved to have made a remark but decided against it.'If they jabbed Raven they'd kill me.' "Guys... A little help here?"

"Star put him down. We'll explain this when your older." Robin pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned."Just forget what you heard, never talk of it again."

She put him down."How old will I have to be?"

"At this rate we're looking at 200 at the earliest."

Cyborg was getting angry."Alright everyone shut up and let him eat! I want to see this!" Everyone listened and watched as Beast Boy picked up a bit of egg with his fork and lifted it to his mouth. He shoveled it in, chewed it, and swallowed.

"Hey not bad." He inhaled the rest of the eggs in just moments."Whats next Cy?"

"Today Beast Boy we got a lovely selection of hormell BACON!" Cyborg slammed a heaping pile of Bacon in front of Beast Boy. The shapeshifter looked like he might be ill. "But first we need to know what you thought of real eggs vs tofu."

He had to think a second."The eggs are better, but its real close. I'm not convinced tofu isn't better than real meat yet." He took a peice of bacon in his hand and the crowd went silent. He sniffed it. He popped it in his mouth, it was the best thing he ever tasted! He began to shovel the bacon in by the handfulls, leaving his teamates scared senseless. They even began to back away from the table, except Cyborg.

"This is NOT natural. What have we done? Some things should not be tampered with!" Starfire's voice was shaky. It was rare she saw something so disturbing as this.

"I agree. We drink blood and this-" She pointed at Beast Boy."-still creeps us out."

"I wanted bacon for breakfast and he's eating it all. I say we go out for dinner too. This requires celebration." Robin felt his stomach rumble. He had been looking foward to bacon.

Beast Boy finished the bacon and looked at Cyborg."So what now? What do we do with the wimp-meat? I have loads of it in the basement freezers. The mother load, nearly three hundred pounds."

Cyborg smiled."You know that slingshot we used to launch watter balloons into the downtown area?"

Beast Boy laughed."I know where your going with this. The stuffs plyable too, so we could fit it in the spud gun."

"Good idea." Cyborg crushed his friend in a hug."Your like the brother I never wanted!"

The rest of the morning was spent sending tofu flying out over the city by the two. Cries of 'BOOYA' and 'OH DUDE' were heard every few minutes.

Robin was spending time in his room putting more disks together. He was trying to keep busy so he wouldnt have to think about what had happened.'AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN!' Slades voice rang through his skull and he nearly detonated the disk he was building.'Come on pull yourself together.' Robin got up to use his bathroom. He went to the sink and began splashing water on his face.'Much better, much better.' Robin pulled his hands from his face and stared at them in horror. Behind his hands he could see the sink below him and that it was not water he had been splashing on his face. It was blood. There was blood all over him. He felt lightheaded and backed away from the sink.

"Someone help. Someone..." Robin collapsed onto the floor and began breathing irratically. The small room began to close in on him.'Its all in your head, its all in your head.' He told himself. Every time he almost regained his senses he heard Slades voice again demanding he scream for him. 'AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN'.

"Get a grip come on." He said to himself. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing to normal.'Its just in your head. Its all in your head.' He opened his eyes and looked at his hands, they were clean. He checked and the walls were not closing in on him. He pulled himself off the floor slowly.'Deep breaths, deep steady breaths'. He looked at himself in the mirror. His mask had come askew. It was only half-on. On one side of his face he saw Tim Drake, a kid. On the other side he saw Robin, leader of the Titans. He couldnt remember when he stopped being one and focused on being the other. 'Maybe it would do me some good to spend a day as Tim Drake.' He lifted his hand to his face and gripped the edge of the mask between his finger and thumb. 'So do I take it off or fix it?' His mask had been off recently, but it was always Raven taking it off and that was differant somehow. He peeled it off the eye it still covered and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled.

"Well that wasnt so hard." Robin rooted around his closet for some 'normal' clothes. It wasnt easy. Finally he managed to dig out a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt.'Wait a minute, these things come in packs of three or five. Where are the other two?' Robin threw these normal clothes on and looked at himself in the mirror."Still a dead giveaway. I gotta look normal." Some more digging in the closet produced a plain black baseball cap that hid his trademark hair.

Raven walked into their room and took one look at him. At first she didnt recognize him."What are you doing?" He looked good like that.

"I just felt like putting on something normal. Thats all." A tomato spatted up against his window. He looked at it for a moment."Whats that?"

"A group of teens on a boat have decided to return fire at Beast Boy and Cyborg. Our idiots are launching tofu from a surgical tubit sling shot, those idiots are launching fruits and water baloons from one they made. Kids on the boat are winning. Moving targets are hard." Another tomato hit the window. "There having fun now. Later I'm breaking it to them that they have to clean the mess."

"So wheres Starfire and Kali?"

"Out. Starfire wanted to go to the mall, and Kali cant really leaver her alone."

"And Blackfire?"

"Around somewhere. You feeling alright?"

"Yeah I ju-" Robin stopped as the alarm system went off. The klaxon sounded loud throughout the tower and was accompanied by a dry computer voice saying 'Proximity Alert'.

"What? Get your stuff I'll see whats going on." Raven flew from the room and headed for the main computer to see what was going on.

Robin clicked his belt on and slid the mask over his eyes. Out of uniform he went to follow. He found her at the computer."Whats going on?" Beast Boy and Cyborg appeared at the same time.

"Listen up. Theres something flying around the tower, and theres three people inside other than us, Blackfire, and Jinx."

"Its them." Everyone looked to see Jinx leaning against a doorway in her normal clothes."The've tracked me down."

Blackfire appeared behind her."Whats going on? You under attack?"

Blackfire was ignored and Robin stepped foward."Who? Who's tracked you down? And why?"

The pink sorceress had to take a deep breath before speaking again."Hive did. They know I'm here somehow." Jinx had to pause. It was a struggle to keep awake. "They know if I'm gone too long I wont want to come back. There here to bring me back, clean up their mistake." She almost collapsed. Her energy was spent just getting this far.

Cyborg armed his cannon."What can you tell us about them? You know this team? They like yours?"

"There nothing like my team. These guys are much more powerful. Chances are there here to kill me, and then all of you. If my team was captured by the police the other night then hive may have decided they werent worth keeping alive. Gizmo and Mammoth might already be dead." Jinx spit on the floor. "Serves them right."

"What else can you tell us?" Asked Robin. He had his staff out now.

"The one outsides on the roof now. The three inside are just a floor below us." Said Beast Boy. He was keeping an eye on the computers.

"There strong enough to make my troika seem like toys. We're all doomed."

Cyborg stepped foward to her and turned around. "Here. Climb on my back and hold on."

Jinx did as she was told. "Thanks." She didnt have a chance to say anything else because the door to the elevator exploded outwards. It went out through the window and into the water. Out of the smoke stepped three teens.

"TITANS GO!" Robin charged foward into the smoke and was instantly kicked back. Raven picked up the couch with her powers and threw it at the intruders. Two of the intruders went running down a hallway. One took the left, one took the right. "Beast Boy, Cyborg, Blackfire, after them."

Beast Boy and Blackfire went down one hall and Cyborg took Jinx down another. Robin and Raven were still waiting for the smoke to clear so they could get a good look at this next villan when He stepped out of the smoke.

"Hello. This is attack patern zeta; divide and CONQUER!" He pressed the communication headset on his ear and spoke into it. "Heat Wave, NOW!"

Up on the roof Heat Wave; a human with the power of flame heated up enough to melt through the floor. Doing so the roof caught on fire. He fell through the floor nearly hitting Robin and Raven and melted through that one in just seconds. It was obvious he was going to do this until he reached the bottom.

Robin and Raven dodged around the flames towards the leader. Robin threw and explosive disk and it fell to the ground harmlessly. The next thing he knew he was pinned to the ground, and it was hard to breath. He looked at Raven next to him who was also having trouble.

"I'm the leader, and I have control of gravity. I'm just gonna let you cook there." The leader, who's name was Heavy Metal just began to laugh.

Robin hoped his team mates were doing alright. He reached into his belt with great difficulty and activated the fire supression systems.

Beast Boy and Blackfire were still chasing one of them through the hallways. They had yet to get a good look at him but every time they saw him he was going around a corner. Beast Boy would have sworn he looked like a, like a...'Like a freaking mime.'

"Come on BF its a dead end up there!" They sped to catch up with the intruder and when they turned the corner they found out he did in fact look like a mime. They sped towards him but just feet from him he put up his hands as if doing a performance. The two teens smacked into an invisible wall.

Blackfire tried to back away from the invisible wall but only ran into another. There were two more on each side and she realized they were captive in a box."What do we do?"

"I dont know! This guys a freaking MIME!" He saw the mime was smilling sadistically and a few things went through his mind.'Wait a sec, we're in a box...That means he could-' He was interupted by Blackfire who was yelling at him.

"Its closing in! We have to do something!"

"Alright!" Beast Boy took the form of an ape and tried to push the walls back but to no avail. He morphed back to normal. "That was my idea, whats yours?"

Blackfire didnt say anything but she launched a few bolts are the invisible walls. They seemed to be absorbed by the barrier. "Well that was my plan. What now?"

"Well I have an Idea, but I doubt it will work."

"Well do it."

"Come here." He whispered. "We need to distract him a bit, and then hit him with something unexpected."

"Why? And why are we whispering?"

"Because we are! And mimes on earth arent supposed to talk, maybe if we could get him to talk we can break through this. Just settle down a minute. The walls arent closing in too fast."

They stepped away from each other and leaned on opposite sides of the wall. They stayed like this for a minute as the barrier slowly closed in on them. Beast Boy was finding it hard not to laugh at the puzzled expression on the mime. Finally things got a little tight and Beast Boy spoke up.

"Hey mime, know what time it is?"

And just out of instict the mime broke his silence. "Uh, quarter past one... I think." Instantly he slapped his hands over his mouth, not believing how stupid he had been. Beast Boy and Blackfire charged him.

"I owe you BB it actually worked!"

Beast Boy took the form of an ape and held the mime's hands behind its back and let Blackfire work it over. In no time the mime was bruised and bloodied and just as an afterthought Blackfire broke every one of his fingers.

"Hey why'd you do that? Seems like overkill."

She shrugged. "Just so he cant do that box thing again. Dont think his powers work without his hands. She picked him up by the back of his shirt and they charged back down the hallway to help the others.

Smoke was starting to fill the room even with the sprinklers on. Pinned to the ground all Robin and Raven could do was cough. Raven had tried teleporting but he just got her again and again with his gravity powers. Thick smoke was billowing up through the hole in the floor made by Heat Wave.

"Raven. Get out of here. Get Heat Wave and teleport him right on top of Heavy Metal!"

"Alright!" With that Raven was gone. She found Heat Wave on the second floor burning through. She wrapped her hand in dark energy to protect it and grabbed him.

"Hey what the?" The next thing Heat Wave knew he was back on the top floor- right above his leader and falling. He managed to cool himself off just in time but still came smashing down on top of him.

Robin got to his feet and threw several freeze disks at them. Heavy Metal got stuck but Heat Wave melted his own way out.

"Damn you! You havent won! Mime Bender and Electro Pulse are beating the tar out of your other friends right now!" He stepped away from his frozen leader and let fire envelop him. He began advancing on Robin. The entire room was ablaze now save for a few sections."I'm gonna burn you nice and slow."

Robin stood to his full height and pulled his staff out. "Your forgetting one thing."

"And just what is that?"

"Fire needs oxygen! RAVEN NOW!" Robin threw a Co2 disk at Heat Wave. His fire died down and Raven wrapped him in dark energy; preventing him from getting the oxygen he needed to burn. He tried to flare up and only further exhausted the oxygen in his energy prison. After he did this he passed out.

Smoke was starting to fill the hallway Cyborg was chasing Electro Pulse in. He caught up with him when the hallway reached a dead end. He could barely see him in the thick black smoke, but he heard him.

"Answer me this, the floor you stand on. Its metal, no?"

"Yeah, and so's the foot I'm gonna put in your ass!" Cyborg charged his cannon but before he could the dark figure in the smoke reached down and touchd the floor. Electricity crackled along and hit him and Jinx on his back. Cyborg collapsed to his hands and knees and Jinx slid off to the side of him. All either could do was scream and yell.

"My...systems...cant...take...much...more..." Cyborg lifted his cannon hand and shot it point blank at the water pipe next to Electro Pulse. The pipe wouldnt give, but he kept up the assault. Next to him Jinx managed to lift a hand just high enough to let lose a hex blast. It connected with his cannon fire and the pipe shattered. The electrical current stopped instantly, but not because electro pulse got wet.

"Oh the smell!" It would turn out that they had burst the sewage pipe, and many many gallons of the most foul smelling sludge immaginable gushed out all over Electro Pulse. Jinx had to back away from the rapidly growing pool of filth. Both her and Cyborg spent the next minute vomitting, Electro Pulse was overtaken by the methane gas and fell face first into it.

"Man THE SMELL!" Said Cyborg. It was almost worse than the electricity. He reached in to the pool of filth and pulled Electro Pulse out. "Man... its in his mouth." Cyborg couldnt help but hurl again. He let Jinx lean on him on the way back to the main room and shut off that section of the hallway. He couldnt let the methane spread if there was a fire. He was just glad he didnt get any on him.

When the steel bulkhead slammed down and sealed the hallway he turned to Jinx."I thought you said we were doomed." He could see she was having a hard time just staying awake now.

"Hey, not the first time I underestimated you Titans. Did you know that was a sewage pipe?"

"Hell no, I wouldnt do that to anyone. Funny, water normally shorts out these electric people, this guy was brought down by fumes. You know this one personally? Or any of them?"

"No, they came through a year before me. We were just always told that that team would be sent in after us if we ever screwed up." They entered the common room to find the rest of the team fighting the fire. Raven was moving water over the flames with her powers.

Cyborg dropped the disgusting Electro Pulse on the pile of villans. "What do I do? Those fires almost out?"

Beast Boy looked at him."Yeah, Ravens already put out the other floors and the roof. Can you believe this man?"

"The damage... The super structure alright? Everyones ok?" He felt Jinx go slack against him and set her down on the kitchen table, or what was left of it.

"Yeah man. We got them all. I can't believe this. Just look at our home!"

All the titans and Blackfire stopped and surveyed the damage. Fire damage, water damage, structural damage, the place was nearly ruined. It was an empty victory.

"Beast Boy, go down to the basement and shut off the water and power. Cyborg get on the phone with a containment unit to get this trash out of here." Robin pointed at the fallen intruders, indicating what trash he was talking about. "Come on guys. Lets try and get some of this cleaned up before Starfire gets back. Maybe its not so bad under all the garbage. Raven, mind floating all the debris into one spot?"

For a long time now this had been their home, and now all the titans were near tears seeing it like this. They were happy to all be alive, but this was their home. A part of them. Blackfire couldnt help but feel bad. "Is there anything I can do?"

Robin looked at her. Then at the ones who had done this to the tower. "Yeah, if any of them even look like there waking up smash them."

I'm ending the chapter here. So tired I cant think...ugh... Review or I'll pull your finger, or is it you have to pull my finger? I forget...


	14. Chapter 14

Robin my Houkounin chapter IIXV: Rude guests, flashbacks, the shortest fight ever, and movies.

I dont own the Teen Titans... OR the movie mentioned later in this chapter ok?

TO PLAYSW/FIRE: Thanks for the long, detailed review. I like those. AND THERE IS NO WAY THERE IS FRENCH BLOOD IN ME! The only french blood around me is blood that gets on me, OOORA! (Thankyou R. Lee). Cy's religious backround isnt all that important, I was just trying to show he was uncomfortable; sorta the odd man out. I wanted to polarize him to Robin, who accepted everything easily. There will be no Starfire/Jinx pairing, at least not that i know of. Starfire just seems to like all living things, Jinx included. She feels guilty about wanting to leave her to die, so she's trying to make up for it. The BB/BF pairing is more likely, because I cant see pairing him with an imortal. The lemons have not died out so don't worry. There will be more lemons. But thankyou, its reviews like the one you left that I live for. And now for the daily french joke! Q: In france, how do they seperate the men from the boys? Answer at the end of the chapter. OOORA!

Starfire took the news well; or as well as anyone can if their home had just been nearly destroyed. She attacked the unconcious home wreckers and if not for the effort of everyone who was present she would have succeded. Everyone including the tamaranian seemed to calm down though as it became clear that the personal quarters were unharmed. It was far better from the first time they had been attacked in their own home, but it nevet got any easier.

Raven watched the others clean, the first part of cleaning the disaster up was throwing out whatever was ruined, and there were many things that fit that criteria. She herself had been using her powers alot for extended periods, and had earned a break. A break of course meant herbal tea. Herbal tea meant the kitchen; kitchen meant table and therin lies the problem. Jinx. It had been almost an six hours since the police had picked up the four invaders. Raven could only stare at the girl who was sleeping soundly on the table. 'Didnt the police see her here? I mean come on, she must be wanted after that uranium thing. Whats wrong with the police? She's right there in plain sight! No wonder we're needed so badly!'

Raven looked to the others, who were all busy with some manner of cleanup. "Are we just going to leave her there? Anyone?" The rest of the team looked at her and shrugged collectively. She sighed. "Alright, what are we doing with her exactly? Anyone have any ideas?"

Starfire perked up and floated into the kitchen. "ME Raven, I know!"

"Im desperate enough to believe you. Go ahead."

Starfire smiled broadly. "From what I have heard we should feed her twice a day, walk her, and have her neutered or spayed. Is this answer satisfactory?"

"Close, but she's more of a prisoner than a pet. But yeah we should probably feed her at some point or another." Raven poured her tea and sat down at the table. She wasnt going to let the fact that someone was using it as a bed stop her from enjoying her tea.

"You know Rae, she saved my ass from that electric guy. I say we just let her go." Cyborg was working on cutting away the melted edges around the hole in the roof. Once those were out a new sheet of steel could be fastened in place.

Beast Boy, who was helping him with his work spoke up. "Dude she only saved your ass because she was right on top of it."

"Yeah. Still say we let her go, I mean come on. We throw her in jail she'll be angry with us when she gets out and want revenge or whatever. I just think we'll be better for it in the end if we just let her go."

Robin poked his head out of the floor beneath them. He was doing the same thing as Cyborg, just on the floor below them. "He's right. We have been kinda good to her, and she helped you out. I say we let her go. First we just have to get her spayed." Robin poked his head back down through the hole and went back to what he was doing.

Beast Boy hollared down at him. "Arent we supposed to tag them too before we release them into the wild?" He thought for a moment. "ROBIN WAIT!"

Robin poked his head up through the hole. "What now?"

"Wouldnt it be cool if we left all the holes in the floor and got one of those poles like in 'Ghost Busters'? When theres trouble we could slide down it to the bottom floor man! 'Be just like in the movie!"

Everyone looked at Beast Boy. Two good ideas in one year. Cyborg looked at him with complete disbelief. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH GRASS STAIN?" He hollared shaking him madly.

"Hey put me down! Robin, what do you say? It would be just like in the movie."

It was hard to say no to a pole just like the one in ghost busters. Beast Boy was even singing the theme song. It took every ounce of will power but her did it. "No. Sorry."

"Aww man! No fair."

Starfire decided to speak up. "What exactly does spayed mean?"

Raven managed to drown out the noise everyone was making. The word 'spayed' kept coming up in the conversation. 'How many times do I have to hear the word 'spayed' today?' Raven was perhaps the most disturbed by the assault on them in their own home. She had lost homes before, and didnt like nearly losing this one. 'I was practically homeless when Kali found me...' She drank some of her tea. 'Why am I thinking of that now?'

FLASHBACK

In a remote corner of Jump city there was a small abandoned warehouse. There were many of those in this city but this one was special; it was 'haunted'. No one dared enter it, everyone had seen bizzare things happen around it. Some had seen shadows where there shouldnt be shadows, others had seen glass and other things break near it for no reason. A select few had even seen a dark figure behind the shattered windows. Of course other things had happened, to make people think it was haunted. Sometimes a nearby car would turn black and levitate, or something similar to that would happen. No one knew that these were just the antics, and sometimes outbursts of one Raven. After coming to earth this is the place Raven had decided to call home. Inside sat Raven, deep in meditation. There was something wrong today, something was wrong with her. She couldnt figure it out herself so she turned to meditation to help her with it. Little did she know that at nightfall she would be turned into a vampire. Next to her were her two posessions other than her clothing. A small mirror into her mind, and a book. This book was special, she had never been able to open it. Some spell guarded it from her and wouldnt be lifted until she turned tonight, but she didnt know that. Becoming a vampire was just her fathers 'contribution' to her genetic material. Being the half demon daughter of Trigon meant she was going to get some fraction of his power. She thought she already had that, but the true power she inherrited would need to manifest itself in some form. This was why she would become a vampire, it was just the manifestation of her fathers true power in her. Had her mother been a demon or even a half demon like her she would have become something else, something more powerful.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos... This isn't working." Raven got up from her spot on the floor and decided to get something to eat. Food was an easy thing to get when you can teleport. It was even easier when the old women in the neighborhood left fresh fruits and other things around the warehouse in an attempt to appease the angry spirit inside. The only problem with this was that the rats sometimes got to it before she could. When this happened she would just levitate another car or go 'bump' in the night and voila! Half the neighborhood would be so scared they wouldnt bother taking the food offerings out of the shopping bags before leaving them. She heard something scampering in the corner nearest to her and looked. Out of the shadows came 'Whitie'; her pet rat. It was the only rat she tolerated in her warehouse. Whitie happened to be an albino. She never pet him, or fed him; he took care of himself. He was just there and she let him be there, nothing more. Nothing other than the color of his fur made this rat special, it was just an average dirty rodent, free of any personality. She was sure if she tried to touch it it would bite her.

Raven blew some stray hair from her eyes. She picked up her book. She didnt know what the book was about but she was sure that it had something to do with how she felt. 'It feels like somethings sneaking up on me.' The book still wouldnt open for her. She had kept it with her all these years mostly out of curiousity. She knew someday it would open and then she would be able to find out why it was so important. Raven picked up an apple from a bowl next to her and ate it. When she was done she threw the core out an open window. She heard it hit in the dumpster below. She laid down on her cot to take a nap.

Raven woke up hours later feeling aprehensive. She watched through the shattered windows as the sun went down. The horrible feeling of anxiety grew worse and worse as the sun set. 'Control yourself, come on.' The sun set over the horizon and Raven began to feel dizzy. She leaned against the nearest wall for support. The room was spinning on her and she felt sick. She dropped to her knees and put her hands out to support herself. She wanted to cry out for help but no one was nearby. She groaned as wave after wave of pain rolled over her. Convinced she was dying Raven crawled over to her cot and laid down. She tried to fight the darkness but it took her in just moments.

What happened next Raven never knew, nor did she care to. But Kali had been in the area and sensed her change. She found her and brought her home and waited for her to wake up. It took longer than most do, but like all she was hungry when she awoke.

When she awoke she looked around her, she was sitting up in a four post bed, the kind from medival times. The curtains were closed around it and she could see throug them a little in the dark. It didnt alarm her at all that she was in a strange place, and that she had passed out under odd circumstances. All that bothered her was that she was hungry, and for some reason she didnt think fruit would help her with that. Through the hunger she could sense someone else was in the room.

"Is... Is someone there?" She felt arms around her stomach squeeze her a little and she jolted. She hadnt even realized she had been in someones lap. She tried to get away from the person but she was too weak. She found this persons presence comforting. If they wanted to hurt her they would have already.

"I am Kali. I found you and brought you here. Do you know whats happening to you?"

The hunger subsided slightly. Raven didnt know why, but she was starting to feel relaxed with her saviour. "No whats happening? Am I sick?" Raven knew she wasnt sick. This was something bigger than sickness. "Whats wrong with me?"

"You are anything but sick. You are just hungry. Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

Raven had to think about it, her memory was fuzzy. "The sun went down, something was wrong with me. I didnt feel right."

"You were alone?"

"Yes." The hunger pangs ebbed and faded away almost completely, but this would be short lived.

"So you inherrited the gift."

"What gift? Whats going on?" Raven was becoming more and more alarmed. The hunger came back even stronger and she groaned against the pain. She felt the other woman lift her and soon she was standing. She was in too much pain to realize just what kind of embrace she was in, or that her mouth was being held against the other womans neck.

"Do what comes naturally. Go ahead."

Raven did as she was told, she did what came naturally. Her mind was fuzzy; had she been thinking clearly she would have hesitated. She bit into Kali's neck and drew out blood without realizing what she was doing. For the first time warm blood poured into her mouth and cooled her throat. The thick blood coated her throat well and some of it soaked directly into the thirsty flesh. The blood flowed down her throat into her stomach and an intense warmth spread throughout her. She had not even realized she felt cold. Raven had nearly drunk her fill before she realized what she was doing. She tried to pull away from Kali but a strong hand held her head in place. Another hand at the small of her back kept her body from struggling. Her throat itched with pleasure as the blood coursed through. Eventually she became full, and was allowed to pull away from Kali. As the feeling of contentment faded it was rapidly replaced with that of bewilderment.

"What did you just do to me? Whats going on?" Her self control waned and she started to become angry. This event was shocking to her, and the easiest way to aleviate that shock was to transform it into anger; anger directed at Kali. "What did you do?" Her anger spiked and a nearby lamp shattered.

Kali looked at the lamp. "Interesting. I have done nothing to you, in fact I saved you. Calm down." Kali handed her the book that had been in the warehouse with her. "Open it." Raven took the book from her. She was able to open the book. "That book can only be opened by a vampire. What does that say about you?"

Raven looked at the first page of the book. It did say something about vampires but Kali took it away before she could read any of it. "So your telling me I'm a vampire?"

"You just drank blood didnt you?"

"That doesnt make me a vampire."

"It made that feeling go away didnt it? Your a vampire."

Ravens stomach clenched, but not from hunger. It wasnt used to a blood-diet. She knew it was true. She had always known vampires existed. In her mind she just about instantly accepted these facts. As far as she was concerned there was nothing she could do about it, so why bother getting yourself all stressed out? "So, I'm a vampire. Can I go now?" She answered her own question when a feeling of instability. She faltered but Kali caught her.

"You won't be going anywhere for a while. Stay, you have nothing to fear from me."

Raven looked at the other girl. She looked about eighteen, nineteen at the most. She tried to read her mind but her powers ran smack into a mental wall. She studied the wall. Mental walls were much like normal onces, there were earthen ones, wooden ones, metal ones, and mortar ones. All varying in quality and strength. While most walls were plain and simple, this one was elaborate. To compare it to a physical one this one would be tall, highly decorated. It would have large gargoyles at the tops and a moat around its bottom. There was no way on earth she would be able to read anything she wasnt meant to with that wall in place. She could however feel that this person wanted only to help her, but that was only because she was allowed to feel it.

"Please dont try to read my mind. I can feel that you know."

Raven flushed slightly. She had been caught. "Alright." She looked around her. It was a nice place, and if this stranger didnt mean to harm her there was no reason she shouldnt stay. 'Its nicer than the warehouse. "I guess I can stay a little while. Where can I sleep?"

Kali looked at her. 'She honnestly doesnt know.' "You stay with me. If you dont you could wind up getting out and killing someone. Your not as in control as you seem to think."

END FLASHBACK

Raven was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the word 'spayed' again. 'ENOUGH IS ENOUGH.' She turned in her seat and hollared at Beast Boy for not letting it go. "THATS ENOUGH! Can you please just stop saying that? How many times do I have to hear that word today?" Beast Boy shrank away under her gaze. She turned back to her tea only to see Jinx finish drinking it down. She growled. "So your awake."

Jinx looked at her. Despite how tired she was she still had a bit of humor in her. "Twenty three times now I've counted that word. Twenty of them from the green one." Jinx stopped and looked at the empty tea cup in her hands. "Oh, this yours? Sorry." She handed the cup back to the fuming Raven.

"You drank my tea..."

Jinx just looked at her. "Oh... Can I leave now? I'd rather not be here any longer than I have to." Jinx sneered. "I'm not titan material so I'll let myself out." She yawned heavily and it was obvious she still wasnt well. "Just as soon as I'm back at the top of my game."

Raven's eyes narrowed at her. "Does anyone know the name of a good vet?"

Jinx hopped off the table and struggled to keep her balance. "Whatever. Got anything to eat around here? I'm starved."

Ravens eyes narrowed more. "So am I so watch it. Fridge is over there."

"Whatever." Jinx rummaged through the fridge. Ransacking would have been a more accurate term for what she did. With just about everything that wasnt expired and a few things that were under her arm she proceeded back to the infirmary. On the way out she looked back over her shoulder. "Dont expect any help with the sewer pipe." And then she was gone. Everyone looked in shock at the hole in the floor as a large piece of steel was bolted into place. They heard a drill in the floor below as it was fastened permanently to the bulkheads around it. One minute later Robin came up through the elevator brushing his hands off. Raven was the first to speak.

"How did you get that floor in place? It weighed 400 pounds and you would have had to get it from the basement. You were supposed to need me or Cyborg for that."

"And?"

Raven was going to speak but Cyborg jumped down from the roof and interupted her. "And Fearless you weight what? A hundred and ten pounds? How did you do that?"

"What he said." Said Beast Boy.

"Well guys." Robin reached behind him and got a tv-guide. He held it out in front of him. "I had motivation."

All the titans crowded around him. Even Starfire. She took the guide from him and stared at it. "Robin? Is this pamphlet accurate?" He only shook his head yes.

Raven took the tv guide from Starfire. She looked the cover over and even she couldnt help but seem happy. She showed it to Beast Boy and Cyborg. They began to dance. "We have alot of work to do... And its on at 10. Think we can get this room back to 'normal' before it comes on?"

Robin looked at her. "Come on... I lifted a four hundred pound piece of steel for it. I think we can get the roof done and this room cleaned. What was that I heard about a sewer pipe though?"

Cyborg laughed nervously. "Well the one guy I chased was an electric human... You know how Water seems to short them out?"

Everyone nodded.

"Welllllll, he was shocking me you see, and he was right next to a big water pipe. Jinx and I managed to make the pipe burst and out flew gallon upon gallon of sewage. The smell got him before he could shock himself with the water."

Everyone groaned. No one else had noticed Electro Pulse covered in crap. They had been too busy. Beast Boy was the first to speak up. "So who gets the good news?"

Before a fight could start about who had to clean it Robin broke in. It was his job to disarm such situations. "Alright. Its on the bottom floor of the T-bar right? We can drill a hole in the floor, and hose the stuff down and out onto the island, and patch the hole. Easiest way to do it."

Everyone agreed with this asessment. "I'll get the hose." Robin trudged off to the basement for the firehose. He didnt quite understand the use of keeping a firehose down in the cellar.

Starfire nearly danced into the infirmary. She found Jinx asleep in the middle of a pile of food, snoring. She normally wouldnt invite such a rude guest to a movie, but it was such a good movie, and she felt guilty about leaving wanting to leave her in the cave. Surely, this would make up for it. The whole team had watched it together almost every week since the teams inception. If she didnt at least try to invite her she would be plauged with guilt forever. She went to the bedside and poked Jinx in the side. This didnt wake her up. 'What is it I saw them do on tv to wake people? Ah yes, pinch the nose.' Starfire pinched Jinx's nose and it hard the intended effect. The pink witch nearly jumped out of the bed swearing. "Hello, would you like to-"

"Stuff it. Go away, I'm trying to sleep."

"Yes, I did notice that. But would you like to-"

Jinx Grabbed Starfire by the collar and pulled her in close. "Listen. Of all you idiots I gotta say I like you the best; you even saved my life. But that doesnt mean I'm going to put up with much. Alright? Now SCRAM!" She saw Starfire actually looked hurt. 'Oh come on don't tell me I feel guilty now. Damnit.' "Listen... Its nothing personal, Im bad, your good. I'm supposed to be ungreatfull and mean. Don't take it personally." The aliens eyes brightened at this.

"So you do not mean it when you are rude, ungreatfull, abbrasive, obnoxious and caustic?"

"Close enough. Now go away."

Starfires shoulders sagged. "Alright. But if you change your mind it is not on untill ten."

Jinx watched her go; happy to be alone again. 'Wait... Change my mind about what? Doesnt matter. Time for another nap before they get tired of me and kick me out. At least the foods free.'

Starfire went in search of her sister. Surely her sister would be nicer than Jinx. It wasn't hard to find her. Her sister got along better with Kali than she ever did, so the first natural place to look was of course with Kali. Jackpot. In the training room she found her sister getting pummeled. She sat back for a few minutes and watched. Kali and her sister were sparring, and Kali was doing something odd. She wasnt causing any pain in Blackfire, but she did manage to stop her from laying a finger on her. It was like watching someone gently swat away an insect. She didnt even realize they were talking until she heard her name called by Kali. "What?"

Kali approached her while Blackfire stayed back. "I said if she wanted a workout and not to just be tossed around like a rag doll she should fight you. Are you up for it Starfire?"

Starfire had to think about it, but not long. 'A fight? Fight, fists, pain, blood- NO NO NO There is NO blood in a fight with your sister. Go easy' She had to chastise herself. She couldnt let herself enjoy fighting too much. She looked to her sister, who didnt seem to mind the idea. "Alright. But not too rough?"

Kali laughed. "Its your sister who should be setting conditions like that."

"Alright. But we will have to do it outside, and I do not have long. It is on in only another half hour!"

The sisters found themselves on the roof. Both were confused for a moment but remembered Kali could teleport. Kali set the rules.

"Its over at first blood, no bolts. Saying 'mercy' ends the fight, and you have to stay in the air, touch the ground you lose. We dont need you causing damage to the building. Agreed?" The sisters only nodded their heads. They were too busy concentrating on the fight at hand. "GO!"

Starfire took to the air as quickly as she could. She left her sister in the dust. She stopped to look for her. She couldnt see the older girl anywhere. Then she noticed the island was just a speck below her. She began to fly back down and saw her sister lining up with her for a game of chicken. "Alright sister go easy!" She yelled down. She still didnt understand just how much stronger than her sister she was... She was about to get a good idea.

"It is so messed up that YOUR the one asking that!"

They met in the air and hit each other with the normal assortment of punches and kicks. Starfire felt none of them. They pushed away from each other with a final punch to each others face. They let the force push them a few feet apart. Starfire could see her sister looked a little off balance. "Are you alright? Do you wish to quit?"

Blackfire laughed at her. "Over at first blood, I'm not quitting. Want to make a wager?" She saw her sister get somewhat panicked.

"Yes, if I win you must watch it with me, but It is only a few minutes until it is on! I do not have time for this! Forgive me but I must end this!" Before her sister could name her half of the wager Starfire flew forward and grabbed her sister in a bear hug and began speeding towards the ground.

"Hey let me go what are you doing?"

"Winning. I do not have the time for this!"

The ground sped up to meet them and at the last moment Starfire let her sister go and sped back into the air. Her sister smacked into the roof and rolled along for a bit. Blackfire was going to jump back into the air but Kali stopped her.

"Starfire wins."

"Hey come on thats unfair! You saw what she did! She made me touch the ground."

"Rules are rules. Your knee's bleeding too."

Blackfire looked down and sure enough her knee was bleeding. "Alri-" Starfire zoomed into view and grabbed her.

"Quickly now it is almost on!" Starfire grabbed her sister and dragged her to her room.

"Hey what are you doing?" Asked Blackfire as her sister dug through her closet.

"OH! I know I have another here somewhere! Ah! Put these on!" Starfire found an extra set of 'movie clothes' and forced them into her sisters arms.

"You've got to be kidding me." Blackfire looked the clothing over. There were some kind of glasses, a black hat, and a black suit. She noted how much she hated earth clothing.

"Do it!" Starfire held her special clothes to her chest and dashed towards her bathroom to change. "We are almost out of time. We must hurry!" The bathroom door slammed behind Starfire, leaving her sister to change.

Robin and Raven stepped out of their room. Each was wearing sun glasses, with a black hat. They also wore a white dress shirt with a black tie. Black dress pants and a black jacket.

Robin looked his vampire over. He pulled the sunglasses low on his face. He had no mask beneath. "You must really like this movie to dress up like this for it."

Raven pulled him into a kiss, and pulled away. "Hey, anything for 'The Blues Brothers'. Its a classic. Raven went to disengage from him but he held on. He had a mischevous look on his face, and chuckled in a suggestive way. "Come on Robin dont get clingy. We can do this later, now we have to watch the movie."

"Alright... Blues Brothers it is." Together they walked out to the main room. Everyone was dressed the same as them.

The titans, as a ritual did some role playing whenever this movie was on. Even Raven enjoyed it. With their giant screen and sound system it was a laugh to have team members up under the screen playing out the movie as it happened. It was one of the few things they could all agree on. Robin and Raven sat down on the couch and waited for the movie to start, it was still the commercials.

"Hey everybody we have a new member! Booya! Blackfires gonna watch with us!" Cyborg held up Blackfire like she was a trophy.

"Watch what? Am I missing something? Put me down or I'll get some fridge magnets!"

"Only the best movie ever! HEY! Everyone shut up its coming on!"

Ok I'm ending the chapter here... It was very fun to write, it was relaxed and I didnt have to hurt anyone or kill off anyone. They all love this movie so much EVEN RAVEN dressed like a blues brother for it! OH YEAH! the answer to the joke in the begining.

Q: How do they seperate the men from the boys in france?

hmmm... ... ... ... ... ... A: With a crowbar!

Hope you all love this chapter as much as i loved writting it, leave a review n tell me what you think


	15. Chapter 15

Robin my Houkounin Chapter XV: End of the Beginning

stupid I own nothing...

This is the longest chapter yet, the second longest was 5687 words... Just thought I'd let you know. Im happy that so many of you have loved this story, and I have loved writting it, reading reviews, asking opinions, and bouncing ideas off of some of you. Its ending people, this part of the story is coming to a finish. There are only 2 chapters left at most, and then thats it. I'm proud to say im finishing something I've started and its been a great journey with you guys... BUT SOON AS ITS DONE WE'RE HOPPING BACK IN THE CAR AND GOING FOR ANOTHER! After this 'saga' or whatever comes the shiva one, and I hope just as many of you, even more of you, are with me for that! You guys are GREAT. Most authors only WISH they had an audience like you, and I'm flattered that I actually have one.

I'm getting back to the main plot now, the last few chaps were sorta a break from it and I enjoyed them, I hope you did too. Here we go though, lets have a look at just how

disturbed Marcus is.

IMPORTANT! There is a scene here which could be taken as Starfire/Kali... IT IS NOT! IT IS IN NO WAY A ROMANTIC ENCOUNTER... I know it looks like it, but I just cant help it with what i want to do with this story... lets just face it the whole 'vampyric' thing is very sexual, or at least romantic (not quite the romance you think i mean). This isnt going to end up Star/Kali, not happening... Unless people wanted it to, but even then it would just be a tradgic romance.

jonakhensu: The police can be very blind, you know that. And your familiar does not scare me, cuz MINES BIGGER.

TO: EVERYONE: VERY IMPORTANT! Sex does not matter, Ive decided to make another pairing and I want you all to leave a review with the pairing you would most like to see, any pairing goes... Most popular one gets made, whatever it is.

To: Tears of the Sky: Thankyou for the nice review, sorry the chap ended so soon on you. Whats with the setting men on fire stuff? You have something in mind?

To Darkmoon Night: Saved my reply to you for last. Thanks for reviewing. It does seem Kali and Sin are thought of in a similar light. Kali is more reserved though, more... Well, more something. Unlike Sin she didnt put her sanity down somewhere and forget where it was. But in both our stories they are the older, more mature vampire. In yours sin created Robin and has played matchmaker. In mine Kali created neither Raven or Starfire but is theyre teacher. Both vampires seem to stick around with the students, our stories are similar there. In mine the set time limit for preparing them is a year, sin seems like he might feeload with the titans a little longer... My vampires dont kill for blood, it seems your don't either, but we didnt know that for sure until recently. But as differant as they are Kali and Sin are thought of in the same way, as a parental figure almost... Cept Kali has a love interest in a former student, Sin seems more like the loaner type. Oh well, i enjoy your fic, and im glad you enjoy mine... Kali wants to know if Sins into S&M...

Marcus leaned back with a heavy sigh. His european vacation was starting to fizzle. All the prostitutes he slept with he wished were Robin. He couldnt get the image of the Boy Wonder pinned beneath him, pleasuring him out of his head. At first this had been nice, and he even pretended a few of them had indeed been Robin, but this only seemed to make him want the real thing more. He found himself killing more and more of them in his frenzy, not that it mattered. He noticed the body beneath him had grown cold and pulled out of the young man with a slick noise. This one had been the most fun of all, he had looked very much like Robin. Could have passed for a double even, but this one like all the others was dead now. No matter how much they looked like Robin none of them had that spirit, that spunk, and he hated them for it.

The female population of the prostitutes had faired no better. In his minds eye all he could see in them was Raven, the weak pre-centenial slut that was fucking his prize. They all of course died for this transgression; reminding him of something unpleasent was punishable by death. They all sneered at him, taunted him. They all held his rightfull toy just out of reach and laughed at him. He was the oldest vampire on earth damnit, it wasnt right for that THING to have such a wonderfull gift. By rights Robin should belong to him. He wanted Robin so badly, his loins ached at the very thought of having the young boy all to himself. But seeing Raven's face mocking him like that, it was getting to him. He could take Robin at any time, any time he wanted. The only reason he didnt was because he wanted Robin to want him, free of any magic. If he marked him he would want him yes, but he wanted him to desire him without that. That would show the slut, it would teach her nicely who the better vampire was. After that was done he could start his real fun, breaking Robins spirit. He would take posession of the boy, who was in every way a work of art and then he would smash it. He would defile him for centuries and ejoy every moment of it.

Marcus got up off the bed and put the body in the closet. There were several in there already, and soon the smell would be overpowering. It was already, but the last few prostitutes didnt notice. That was a nice thing about the french, they didnt notice smells that would alert anyone else to danger. Soon he would leave this motel and start a new closet. 'Theire probly fucking right now, IT MAKES ME SO SICK!' Marcus slammed the closet door and left the hotel. In his current state it was going to take the services of several more victims.

The titans all got up and stretched as the movie ended. It being Blackfires first time seeing it they had opted not to act it out themselves and just let her watch. She had enjoyed it greatly, mostly because the police got hammered through the whole thing. A few times durring the movie Kali and/or Jinx had come through. Kali had even stopped and pointed at one of the actors. "Hey I know him. He was the first movie star I ever bi-" As much as everyone respected Kali she got booed out of the room almost for interupting the movie. Jinx had also come through, and lobbed vicious insults at various titans, but they were all too busy watching and ignored her. She had just gone back to the hospital wing.

Starfire finished her stretching. She noticed that since becoming a vampire she didnt need to, but did it out of habit. She looked at her tired team mates and told them goodnight. She left the room to find Kali. Beast Boy watched her go.

"Night everyone, we're going to bed." Robin put an arm around Ravens waist and they head down the hallway together. The rest of the titans went their ways after they left.

They walked through the hall towards the room they shared leaning on each other. Robin wasnt expecting any surprises, he fully expected to go to sleep. Raven had other plans. As soon as the door to their room hissed closed behind them she spun on Robin. He didnt even have time to make a sound before she had him pinned against the wall with his hands over his head. She had to levitate to do this but that didnt bother her. In momens their ties, shades, hats, and overcoats were gone.

"Close your eyes." Said Raven. He did as he was told and she tied a piece of silk around his eyes like a blindfold. She removed his shirt slowly and when it was off brushed the spot between his navel and the waist band of his pants with the tips of her fingernails. This caused him to shudder slightly and he tried to push against her. She pushed him back against the wall and nibbled his ear. He pushed against her with his hips again. The heady feeling of power and supremacy mixed with arousal hit her like a truck. This feeling came naturally but was even stronger now because she had handicapped him with a blindfold. She felt more in control and warmth that had nothing to do with drinking his blood spread through her lower regions. She put one hand over her mark and opened his pants with the other. The loose fitting clothes fell to the floor. Within moments she had him naked. She put her hand on her mark again and black energy seeped out over his body. It encased him entirely and he floated into the air with her, the once red silk now glowing black and fluttering in a non existant wind.

"Raven what are you-" Robin couldnt speak because she kissed him. He felt her hot lips against his and they kissed ferociously. He felt weightless and almost cold. The energy around him felt cold to the touch but hot at the same time. He ran his hands over his body and tried to remove some of her clothing but his hands were forced back. He heard rustling and knew she must have been taking the clothes off herself. He felt her naked form against him and moaned. The parts of him touching her felt like fire compared to the coolness of the energy around him. He took her mouth with his and let his hands roam over her. He found her breasts and teased her nipples. She moaned against his mouth and his arousal became painfull. He felt her small hands wrap around his sex and squeeze it gently and he moaned more. He responded by seeking out her moist folds with his hand, no sooner had he plunged a finger into her had she removed his hand and he felt suction on the finger. He felt her thighs wrap wround him and his hand repositioning his sex. He knew what was coming, but there was no way to brace himself for the searing wet heat that came next. He felt her wrap around him snugly and her warm nectar lubricated them both.

Raven gasped. She would never be getting used to this. She helped him build up a slow rythem. She put her hands around his sides and flat on his back. Robin was not what you would call 'muscle bound' but the muscles he did have were like bundles of steel wire, and she loved the feeling of it. She licked and nipped at his ear as he moved inside her, she had to be careful not to jerk and bite it. She floated over onto the bed bringing him with her and dissapated the dark energy around him. His pace quickened and she bit bat a growl. She massaged his neck with her teeth and he almost lost the rythem they had. One of his hands found its way to her breast and began to play with a nipple, this illicited a low moan from deep in her throat.

Neither were too aware of the passage of time, but to be exact they remained in each others arms for well over thirty minutes. Robins blind fold had long ago slipped off and he had his face burried in the crook of Ravens neck. With each breath he pulled in new oxygen laced with her erotic scent. Robin felt himself ready to spill into her and bit into her neck, savoring the taste of her skin. He felt her clenching around him and his release built more. Gentle hands grabbed him by the neck and pulled him from her. He felt a tiny pressure on his own and knew she was biting him. The pressure in his loins came to a peak and he cried out her name as she drained him two ways. He cried her name twice before it became too much and he failed to form words. He felt Raven let go of his neck and hold him to her breast. His eyes closed because he lacked the energy to keep them open anymore, and he felt her running her hands through his hair lovingly.

"Did you like that little birdie?" She asked in a low sultry voice. "I didn't know you were such a screamer."

Robins breath was still ragged, coming in broken gasps. "Well your a biter, so lets call it even?"

Raven purred and held him a little tighter. "I wasnt complaining birdie."

"Neither was I Raven. I love you." He relaxed against her as his breathing normalized, it was getting hard to stay awake now. Everything was perfect to him, his master was paying attention to him, showering him with affection.

"And I love you too, now go to sleep." Raven continured 'petting' him as he fell asleep on her. She reflected on what life would be like if she had never found him. 'You'd either be dead, or Beast Boy or Starfire would have taken his place that night and they would be scared to death of you.' She shuddered more at the thought of having scared a team mate like that than being dead. Another disturbing thought crossed her mind. 'What if he didnt want to be marked? You just marked him, you didnt ask him, you didnt stop to think about it, you just took him as your own.' She squeezed her houkounin. She knew she shouldnt have been feeling guilty over this. 'If I didnt he would have been easy prey for any vampire, he could have been taken by Marcus even! If I didnt do it he'd be the property of someone else now and none of use would ever see him again!' She sighed. It really was the only way she could have protected him. Raven felt better having rationalized the issue. The one thing she could honnestly say catholics and vampires shared in common was guilt, catholics were masters of guilt tripping themselves and vampires came into guilt on their own.

Survivors guilt was what most vampires felt. People got it too, but vampires were somewhat differant. When one is created they normally have familly and friends. After ten years or so it must leave them or draw attention to the fact they dont age, they watch from afar for some decades, but slowly everyone they knew dies and they dont. They survive, everyone else dies, survivors guilt in a nutshell. Of course you could get new friends, but those would die too. It was the hardest part of being a vampire. Centuries upon centuries of guilt. Raven shook her head to clear her thoughts and closed her eyes. Tomorrow would most likely be a long day and she needed sleep. She kissed the top of Robins head and willed the blankets to cover them.

Blackfire sat alone in the living room by the tv. She couldnt believe the rudeness of these earthlings, again, for another night they had left her to sleep on the couch. "The indignities I suffer..." She said sarcastically to herself. She still had not changed out of the blues clothing, it was more comfortable than what she had been wearing. "Damnit she even went out earlier and couldnt bother to grab me something to wear." Blackfire was interupted and shocked when she heard someone laughing.

"Oh cry me a river! My hearts breaking!" Jinx stood in the doorway mocking her. "Poor girl doesnt even have anything to wear, its just funny. What exactly stops you from finding it yourself? Stop it, im weepy here!"

"For starters a complete lack of earth money. And poor me my ass, if I remember right it was the stink from your rotting corpse that brought those imbeciles who attacked earlier. Lucky they didnt just toss you in the bay and be done with you." She said. She noticed this earned a nice reaction from Jinx. "I'd have just handed you over to them."

Jinx recollected herself. She had nearly lost control and lunged at the alien. "At least I'm not stuck here like some pet dog, I can go when I want!" She watched the blank expression on Blackfires face. "New on planet?" The other girl nodded. "Dogs are lowly animals, considered property. There gross and lick their own butts, so you should be insulted."

"Bitch."

"Screw off."

"I can tear the head off your shoulders. Go away."

"And I can kick your head off yours."

"Please, you have to lean against the wall to stand even."

Jinx swallowed... This was a big risk. "You so sure?" Jinx stepped away from the wall and held her balance perfectly, it didnt even look like something was wrong with her.

"Alright, attack me then." Blackfire wasnt sure if she was bluffing or not, but took a defensive stance.

"I make it policy not to touch shit." Jinx turned to go but Blackfire got in front of her and began advancing.

"Really? I practice that same thing, but I'd make an acception in your case." She cracked her knuckles and advanced some more on Jinx.

'Oh shit she's gonna kill me! I've done it now.' "Now get out of my wa- OW!" Jinx didnt even have time to react as Blackfire reached out and boxxed her ears, hard. They were ringing. She feebly tried to punch the taller girl but her hand only got slapped into the wall. 'Shit shit shit shit shit!'

"Kick my head off my shoulders huh? Scary just thinking about it." Blackfire said sarcastically.

"Fuck you!"

Blackfire made a 'tsking' sound. "Now why have you got to go do that? I can squish you, so why are you bothering to piss me off?"

Jinx growled and stormed away. Life just kept adding one insult after another to the proverbial injury. Blackfire was still hollaring at her from down the hall.

"Why so pissed? You can leave any time you want." Blackfire got no response. Jinx just went into the hospital wing and slammed the door. She was getting her strength back, and she swore to leave some time tomorrow. 'Once out I'm hexing this damned place into oblivion!'

Blackfires throat hurt, and she groaned. She knew she would be getting sick soon. It happens when you go to unadvanced planets that dont offer immunity pills. Immunity pills were available at most planets, their users were made immune to all native bacterias and viruses the planet was host to. Earth, silly, primitive earth where digital watches were considered pretty neat, did not have immunity pills. They didnt even have a space port. 'Its no wonder, the whole planets populated by descendants of used care salesmen and telephone cleaners.' She thought bitterly. Thoughout the universe earth was somewhat of a running joke. A long long time ago a planet had sent all of its 'idiots' to planet earth on a space ship. All the useless people, telemarketers, telephone cleaners, and just about any idiot who could be found were shipped off the planet, a whole third of the ancient society. It showed too, the 'idiot gene' had been passed down for two million years now. Two million years and earth was just now starting to fathom space travel. Two million years it had taken them just to achieve flight. Blackfire groaned again and laid down on the couch and massaged her throat. 'Tired of feeling like the familly dog here... If they won't give me a room I'll just take one...' Blackfire got up again and started down the hall that lead to her sisters room.

After the movie Starfire found Kali sitting idly in her room. She was sitting in the chair at her desk, looking bored. "Is there something Wrong?" Starfire hovered around her teacher.

"Are you always this cheery?"

"Should I be more like Raven?" Starfire was unaware of the scab she had picked at.

"No. I can only handle one of those per century." Kali pushed the thoughts of Raven from her mind.

"Does something trouble you?"

Kali drumed her fingers on the desktop. "You know, I cant figure how you made it this far being this innocent and naive."

"From the living room? I walked."

"I rest my case." Kali turned and got up in her seat. She noted Starfires pale orange skin. "You hungry?"

Starfire looked at her skin, Kali never failed to point out when it was pale and it was somewhat embarassing. She doubted she had it in her to just ask for blood. It would be too weird, asking someone if you could clamp onto their neck and draw out sustenance. Yes, she would die before asking, but when it was offered it was differant. "Yes, I am a little hungry." What Kali did next startled her. Kali came between her and the door and took her by the chin and forced her to look her in the eyes.

"You think I havent noticed you never ask? Is it pride? Is it fear of what you have become little one? Why do you never ask when you feel the hunger? You always wait until I ask. Tell me little one, why don't you ask? Why do you try to deny your nature?"

Starfire was caught off guard by the questioning, and felt like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car. Suddenly she felt afraid, she couldnt tell how long it had been since the question was asked and she had not answered. With each second that went by she became more and more afraid of upseting Kali and her mind was screaming for an answer. Her mouth opened and closed a few times but Kalis finger and thumb still rested on her chin. She opened her mouth a final time and managed to make a sound, and another, and formed a word. It wasnt quite the answer to Kalis question but she couldnt stop it after it started coming out. "I... I do not want this! I did not ask to be what I am! You and Raven are alright with what you are but I am not." She stopped and clenched her fists and eyes shut in anger. Tears were threatening to spill out. She managed to fight back the tears, not wanting her teacher to see them. "Why did this have to happen to me? I was not a part of it, it was between Raven and Robin, not me!"

Kali regretted asking. Only once before had she ever tried to help one that was turned against theyre will, he didnt last long. "You want to kill him, don't you?"

Starfires shoulders sagged and the anger ebbed. It was true she wanted to kill him, but just wanting to do such a thing brought her more feelings of shame. "No." She lied.

"Do not lie."

"I- I do want to kill him."

"What is there to be ashamed about that?"

"Killing is wrong!"

"Are you so sure? Do you know how many countless thousands fell at his hands? If he isn't killed your friends will suffer, and more will die. Whats wrong with killing someone who is pure evil? If your sister had not changed she would be dead too right now. He would have imbued her with the gift and set her upon you and your friends. You would have been forced to kill her."

"But why? Why did he want her, why did he want me?"

"He's mad. He's stark raving mad, and that makes him even more dangerous. I suspect he could take your friend any time he wants, but theres somthing he is trying to do first. He feels he has something to prove."

"Why though, why did he do this to me?" Starfire couldnt help it any longer as a few tears spilled down her cheeks.

Kali herself couldnt be sure. Chances were he turned her just to make life difficult. "I am not sure. You have to stop feeling guilt. If it wasn't you it would have been your animal friend, and if he didnt turn either of you he would have killed one of you. Is that preferable?"

"NO! Of course not!"

"Then stop feeling guilty over this. You can't change what you are, dont torture yourself." It was akward, there was no specific science to consoling someone in this particular set of circumstances. Kali just hoped what she said had some impact. "What are you?"

Starfire looked up, the oddness of the question catching her off guard. "What do you mean?"

"What are you?"

"A... A girl?"

"More specific."

"A tamaranian?"

"Try again."

Starfire bit her bottom lip for a moment, it took her a second to figure it out but she got it. "A vampire?"

"And whats wrong with that?"

Starfire thought about it so hard her eyes nearly crossed. "We are dark creatures?"

"Dark doesnt mean evil. Try again."

"We drink blood?"

"Yes but no one has to die. You have eaten meat before, an animal had to die for that, but for blood no one has to die or even be hurt. Try again."

"If we are not evil, and if drinking blood isnt whats wrong, then theres nothing else I can think of."

"Exactly Starfire." Kali paused and hugged her student. The smaller girl melted into the embrace. "There is nothing wrong with what you are." Kali had an arm around Starfire's back, and the other hand was running through her hair.

Starfire enjoyed the show of affection, it was calming and comforting. In the short time she had known Kali she had become like a sister almost, but Starfire wasnt thinking much. All she concentrated on was the feeling of the taller girls hand running through her hair. The feeling of her nails gently brushing against her scalp. The air around them was saturated with her teachers essence, her life force. It was much larger than her own, dwarfing it. It swallowed her whole and she reveled in its unobtrusive, beligerant nature. It wrapped around her, giving her strength. It was no special trick, she just found Kali's presence comforting. She could hear her teachers heart beating, slow and rhythmical. She felt Kalis hand stop and take her by the back of her neck, where her hair ended and the neck began.

"Its time to eat, and then bed Starfire."

Starfire didnt argue, and let the hand on her neck guide her. She closed her eyes as she was pulled from Kali's chest and could no longer hear her heartbeat. Kali pressed her lips to her neck. Her fangs grew to double theyre size and she posed them right above the pulse and bit. The blood flowed into her mouth with force, leaving no need for suction. In the back of her mind she was vaguely aware of noise in the hallway. She felt herself becoming full and opened her eyes slowly. She closed them again when she felt Kalis fingers in her hair. The nails of said fingers teased the scalp as the rest of the fingers combed. She opened her eyes again, and when they came into focus she locked eyes with her sister standing in the doorway. She held her gaze for a few moments, too suprised to do anything. She watched as her sister turned and walked away. She withdrew her fangs and let go of the neck. "Must we leave the door open?" Starfire asked as she was placed against Kalis chest again. The sound of a heartbeat filled her left ear.

"I dont like closed doors, and why bother? The doors in this place seem to open every time you walk near them." Kali brushed a hand against her students cheek. "Go to sleep now, soon the real lessons begin, and you will need your energy."

Starfire closed her eyes as the familiar darkness enveloped her. She would address the door issue tomorrow. She wasnt very tired, but going to sleep had been easier since she had changed. It didnt take nearly as long. She heard the quiet squeek of the mattress. "Kali?"

"What is it?"

"What will happen if I ever lose control? You stay by me at nearly all times in case such a thing were to happen, but what would you do?"

Kali had to admitt, it was a smart question. "I am stronger than you, and faster than you. If you lost yourself I would help to find you, its a matter of just restraining you and calling you back."

"Does this happen to everyone?"

"I am very old Starfire, and I have had many students. I have yet to have one that hasnt woken up in a blind uncontrolled fury in the night, or gotten carried away with feeding at some point or another. Even Raven gave me a hard time once or twice, its just natural. Now go to sleep."

Starfire inhaled the lavender scent. "Alright. Goodnight Kali."

Blackfire had gone from frustrated to creeped out. She had seen her sister feed before, but this time her sister saw her, and even locked eyes with her. It made it ten times worse. She toyed with the idea of coating Jinx with beef blood and 'tossing her to the lions', or her sister. That could work just as well. 'Oh just so freaking creepy!' she thought to herself again. The look her sister had given her was absolutely haunting. She coughed a bit, and it shook her whole frame. 'This is how it happens, you live on junk food a few days and sleep on a couch, and bam! You end up sick.' Blackfire didnt know it was the flu, and she was in for a big surprise. One of the few things the earthlings were good at was getting sick. On some planets the most serious sickness simply turned you green a few days, made you cross-eyed, or some other benine thing. Earth however swarmed with sicknesses like she had never encountered. Blackfire came across another door in the winding halls and came close to it. It opened and she walked in. It was Beast Boys room but she didnt know that. The lights were off and she couldnt see.

Beast Boy heard his door open and sat up in bed. He saw the sillhoeutte and turned on the light. "Hey you dont look so good. And why are you in my room?" 'Coudlnt resist the green guys charm could she? Heheheh.'

Blackfire looked around her, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. The flu was hitting hard. "Oh... Im just trying to find a room. The one next door empty?"

'So much for the charm...' "Uh, empty is one way to put it."

"Huh?"

"Empty, no bed, nothing."

"Isnt there a bed somewhere I can sleep in?" Blackfire cursed mentally and sniffled.

'Dont say yeah mine dont say yeah mine dont say yeah mine.' "Yeah mine." 'SHIT! SAY SOMETHING BEFORE SHE WALLOPS YOU!' He saw Blackfire looked somewhat disgusted, and angry, and sick. "I mean, here. Take mine. I'll go crash on the couch." He laughed nervously. "Just uhhh, watch the fur. I've been shedding." He grabbed his largest pillow, which happened to be a dog bed and fled the room before Blackfire could thank or pound him.

She watched him go, feeling too sick to mind his suggestive comment. She hovered over the bed and belly flopped onto it. Big mistake. Short green fur flew through the air and it was hard not to inhale it. Eventually it settled and she pulled the closest blankets over her. She coughed a few more times and groaned. It wasnt as if she had never been sick before, but no one likes the flu. 'Giving up his bed just saved his ass, but I'm shaving him next chance I get.' Without thinking she blew her nose on the pillow. 'Damnit!' She looked at the mess and cringed, but turned the pillow over to the clean side. 'There, now we're even.'

Beast Boy felt like he had cheated death, or at least deaths close friend, 'Severe Beating'. He threw his dog bed on the ground and transformed. Of all the dog species he had to say the border collie was his favorite. 'Not quite in the dog house but deffinetly caught drinking out of the toilet.' He laid there for five minutes before someone stepped on his tail. He jumped in the air and reverted to his human form in mid yelp.

"Sorry, didnt see you there." Came the sneering voice of Jinx, on her way to the kitchen.

Beast Boy looked around. She had gone more than out of her way to step on him. She had gone eight yards out of her way, just to step on his tail. He growled. "You idiot! All I wanted was to get some sleep!"

"I said sorry." Jinx snickered at him and gave him the finger. She was shocked when Beast Boy was in her face instantly and yelling.

"LISTEN! I dont know what your problem is, but first Starfire saved your ass, then we protected you from your old university pals, so whats your problem? We feed you, we let you stay, so FUCK OFF!" Beast Boy covered his mouth. That was quite possibly the loudest anyone had ever said 'fuck' in the tower. He put his hands down and returned to glaring angrily at Jinx, who seemed unfazed.

"I'm sorry, were you talking?"

Beast Boy lowered his tone to a dangerous level. "I dont know why Star couldnt have gotten a puppy, I just cant figure out why she dragged a full grown bitch home. Now Beast Boy turned on his heels and stormed out with his dog bed. If the living room wasnt safe he still knew of one room he could sleep easy in...

Cyborg opened his door. Whoever was out there was in trouble if it wasnt an emergency. It was Beast Boy holding a pillow, looking fairly dejected.

"What do you want at this time of night dude?"

"Can I stay in here tonight? I'd take the living room but my tail keeps getting stepped on."

'Has he lost it?' "Uh, sure. Pick a corner, and keep quiet." 'Hey wait a sec.' "What happened to your bed?"

"Eh, heh, its aaaa, occupied?"

'He has that I did something stupid look.' "Hey I've known you long enough to know only one of six things would chase you from your own bed. ONE, you watched a scary movie and you think somethings under it. Two, you wet it. Three, you said something stupid, invited someone to stay in it and then left to cover your ass. Four, the dirty clothes on your bathroom floor evolved and took over your room. Five, you adopted animals from the shelter so they wouldnt be put down and they wont even let you on it. And at last, six... You accidentaly lit it on fire. Which is it?"

"Three, and once I realized who I said it to I almost two'd."

"You hit on Blackfire, didnt you? And now she's using your bed."

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"I just do dumbass, come on. Its getting late."

Before long the towers occupants were all asleep. If a certain Roman senator had his way, it would be the last sleep they ever got. Across the world Marcus had had enough. He had found another 'lady of the night' and again, she had taunted him. Once again all he could see was Raven taunting him, making fun of him. Of course he killed her, but when he opened the closet all of the bodies came tumbling out. All the faces taunted him, all he saw was them. In the mix of male and female bodies all he could see was Raven fucking his houkounin and he couldnt stand it. The femenine faces mocked him in death, they sneered at him with their cold unseeing eyes. Their lips, pulled back and frozen in death seemed to laugh and make faces at him. In his mind replayed the last screams of his victims but he heard them as vicious laughter. 'Tomorrow... Tomorrow I will make them suffer. I'll eat that little bitches heart, they will all DIE!' Marcus sat on the edge of his bed facing away from the pile of bodies. 'By tomorrow night, he will be mine, his current master will die at my feet and I will fuck him on her rotting corpse.' Marcus reached for the bedside table and took out a gently glowing piece of metal. In scientific terms it was known as U-32, but to Marcus it was just means to an end. It was by a freak accident Marcus discovered radiation affected houkounin.

FLASHBACK

1945 Nagasaki Japan: 4 hours after the bomb dropped.

Her name was Mai, and she had at one point been the living embodiment of beauty itself. Her mother had been a european houkounin, and her father japanese. Her mother was traded to a wealthy Japanese man centuries ago. She had been born half houkounin, her mother had been allowed to have a child before she was taken.

"Haal...Haaal-ee." Mai had been sone distance from the bomb when it had gone off, but her master had been closer. She could only assume he had perished in the fire, or he would have come for her. He had only been a few hundred yards from her, he was out getting her food. She remember fire, fire like she had never seen enveloping her, licking her skin. Now, she was but a shriveled piece of flesh. He skin had been blown away on some parts, and her hair gone as well. Her lips had been peeled back, she could no longer close her mouth or swallow. Her once onyx eyes were now blinded, and the lids gone. She was pinned now, under some rubble, calling for help that would not come. Realizing she was close to death she became quiet, and waited to greet it with the same dignity and grace her master had, the way he would expect her to. In the back of her clouded mind she knew he would be proud of her if she didnt cry out, if she didnt cry. She could not cry, her tear ducts having been burned shut, but she coudlnt comprehend these things through the pain.

Marcus had heard a big boom. To Marcus big booms meant people were killing each other, and that was always fun to watch. It also proved his point that it was stupid that vampires shouldnt kill. If one man could press a button and kill thousands with a big boom, why shouldnt he be allowed to kill one at a time? Or two at a time, or perhaps twenty? His personal record was thirty in one night but Marcus was not the type to brag. Boredom was his only reason for being in Japan. He whistled as he wandered around in the blast zone, he had to say it was a very, very big boom. The radiation could not harm him. The little fires here and there were of no consequense. He idly kicked a rock in a random direction, and then he sensed something. It was a houkounin. Marcus could tell it was female, half or quarter blood, and dying. He would have left it be, but there was something more to it. There was no master around, yet he could detect it. He realized its master must have died in the blast and laughed. There was still something else though... He could sense it like one would fumble for something delicate in the dark. He put it on the back burner and decided to investigate. He came upon the pathetic thing after a few minutes and reeled back in disgust.

'They say I am evil, but when I kill I at least kill outright.' He probed its mind, and found that it did indeed have a master. It must have been destroyed in the blast though. He found that she was marked too, but still something about it troubled him and he leaned in closer. There was a pool of blood around it, and seeing it made him realize what was wrong. He had never seen this before. He had seen other houkounin that had lost theyre masters, plenty of them. He was even responsible for alot of those, but they had all still been property of their masters even beyond death. This one was free, he could drink the blood if he wished and it would not harm him. This had never happened before. The blood around her, and the little left inside her was clean of any poison that would harm him. She could even be re-marked, if she werent dying anyway. He looked at her face.

"Now what makes you so special?" They dying houkounin didnt even acknowledge his presence. Anyone else would die for this, but he was still too busy thinking about it to be offended. Instead he got up and kicked some loose dirt on her fleshy wounds. She didnt make a sound, but she was close to death so Marcus just left her. It was several years before he realized it was the radiation that did the trick. It would be over fifty years before he even cared to use it.

END FLASHBACK

Marcus rolled the isetope around in his hands. When one can become a gas, or teleport it was easy to procure such wonderfull things. He was the only thing in the immediate area not affected by the radiation. It would be difficult to use it on Robin, judging what a sub lethal dose was wasnt easy, and it might take multiple attempts even, but Marcus didnt mind, he had oodles of time on his hands. The smell of the bodies began to bother Marcus and he got a creative Idea. He pocketed the U-32 and left the cheap motel through a window. He walked out a few yards from the building and turned to it. His eyes focused on the structure that was about to face his wrath and his lips pursed.

"Burn." Instantly the motel began to burn, not just in one spot but many. In each room on each floor a fire sprung to life and consumed the inhabitants. Marcus lingered only long enough to hear the screams die down, and then he was gone.

Alright, ending it here... I feel good about it. I really want you all to leave reviews detailing what pairings you would most like to see. More things have been explained in this chapter, and we all just know things arent going to stay nice for the titans long. Thanks again to everyone, leave a pairing review for me n the next chap should be out


	16. Chapter 16

Robin my Houkounin Chapter Interlude: A visitor in the dark

I do not own the Teen Titans

Well, ive gotten a few requests for a Starfire/Kali or Starfire/Jinx pairing, it seems the people who want this pairing just im me more than they review... I dont know why, it would still get to me in a review... Either way, I'm getting move votes for Kali / Starfire and Jinx / Starfire than any other straight pairing... And so far 1 vote for a SF/BF pairing... NO WAY IN HELL NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! ISNT HAPPENING! What is most likely happening is a BF/BB and a Jinx/Starfire. Starfire and Jinx seem to have alot of qualities that cancel each other out, and I like that.

Oh yeah, Marcus has some U-32... A smart friend of mine, whose wisdom has been a help informed me that U-32 is pretty much just lead. So lets just say Marcus has some U-215 instead alright?

To: Da Mann: Dude just shut up... Your review made no sense, you are WAY WAT WAY too obsessed with these two fics if you even think something like that! I read it four times, and it just makes NO FRICKIN SENSE. Were you even thinking? Darkmoons fic is NOT related to this one. Sin is NOT a charecter in this. Kali and Sin ARE NOT GETTING TOGETHER SO JUST DROP IT! What makes you think Sin passed judgement on Marcus? Where did you get this vampire rehab crap? Your frickin nuts or something, nothing you said made ANY SENSE WHATSOEVER! You should need a lisence to be as confused as you are! DMK's story and mine are in no way related so drop it. Sin is his char, Kali and Marcus are mine, they have never, and will never EVER MEET! AND ITS TEN THOUSAND YEARS OLD THAT ALLOWS A VAMPIRE TO BECOME LIGHT! MARCUS WAS MORTAL DURING THE FALL OF CAESER, SO HE CANT BE NEARLY THAT OLD! NOT TEN, TEN THOUSAND! And being able to become light wouldnt necissarily allow you to cross dimensions! ARG! JUST STOP! ...

To: Anyone who think im being a bit hard on Da Mann, just go read his review from chap 15... seriously screwed up, it even gave Darkmoon the creeps. Him n I were talking and we were both like 'Who the hell is this guy and whats wrong with him? This makes no sense.'

Kali disengaged from her apprentice quietly, it was a difficult thing to do without waking her. She used a sleep incantation to keep her under and laid her down. She stood and walked out of the room, making her way towards the infirmiry. There was something she needed to check. Jinx's presence had been unsettling, and she suspected something about the girl. She wound her way through the hallways and came upon the door she was looking for. It had a large red cross in the middle of it. It slid open at her approach and she walked in. She found the dark sorceress laying in bed. She was asleep and nearly snoring. She was laying on her back, with one hand up under the pillow behind her. The other was somewhere under the jumble of blankets. Kali approached the bed, and laid a hand on the girls forehead. She put her into a euphoric state she wouldnt remember later. Her eyes shot open, but didnt focus on anything. Kali ran a hand through the pink trusses and the girl sighed.

'This one is so confusing, I can't figure it out.' Kali had learned this girl may have been genetically engineered, which would explain the problem she now faced. It was unlikely she got naturally pink hair, and cat eyes without someone mucking about through her genetic structure. The girls own magics might have something to do with hiding the tell tale signs she was looking for. It was also possible the brutality of her attack failed to trigger the signs a more gentle one may have uncovered in her. If this was the case Kali was not willing to uncover what she was and leave her vulnerable to other vampires. This girl gave off nearly all the signs of being a houkounin, she just gave them off in such a faint way it took nearly all of her concentration to find them. She would not have thought anything of the pink girl, but her student seemed drawn to her the first night, and had spoken of her several times. She just seemed like she wanted something from Jinx but she couldnt figure out what exactly it was.

"Damnit." It was just too hard to figure out. The evidence said she was, and that she wasnt at the same time. Between the genetic engineering, the girls own magics possibly interfering, and the incident with Slade possibly having been too vicious to raise the flags, she couldnt tell. Yes, if this girl really was a houkounin the only way was to bite her and see what happened. Chances were it was a mix of the three variables, but Kali didnt want to test it. She ran another hand through the girls hair. "You would make a nice gift, if your what I think you are." Jinx didnt respond. If she remembered any of this at all she would think it was a dream. She pet the girl again. "Even if your not, she seems to like you. She'll need someone like you either way if she wants to last."

It was easy to compare personalities and qualities in people when you could read minds. She could see that Starfire had in abundance what Jinx lacked and vice-versa. After what transpired earlier it was evident to Kali that Starfire lacked the strength for eternity. The two could balance each other out perfectly, whether Jinx was a houkounin or not. If she wasnt, Kali supposed she had found someone she would be willing to actually change. She had actually not changed anyone before. The thought of tearing her own chest open was somewhat frightening, but not too much. It was how she was created, and her teacher before that. She shook her head. While Jinx had the things needed for eternity Starfire did not. Starfire did not have the makings of a good vampire. It was like trying to make a soldier out of a pacifist. Jinx could bring her balance, and loan her strength. There was nothing she could do for Starfire in the next year that could compare to what being with Jinx might. She paged through Jinx's mind, trying to figure out what she thought of Starfire. She couldnt find it, so she had to ask. She rested her hand on the girls forehead and broadcasted her own thoughts into her mind.

'What do you think of Starfire? How do you see her?' Kali knew the answers she got would be jumbled. The girl wasnt truly awake, and was in a bit of a trance. She might have to ask the question again. She felt the mind churn around her and got an answer.

'Im not.'

Yes, very jumbled. She tried again. 'Tell me what Starfire means to you, what you think of her.'

'Shes nice to me. She's the one that saved me.'

It wasnt specific but it was something. 'Be more specific, tell me what you like about her.'

'I felt bad when I was jagged towards her. She didnt bite back. Everyone bites back, bites first, bites, bites me, hits me, hurts me. They all bite at me and make me bite first but she doesnt.'

It was a little cryptic, but it was obvious she meant Starfire didnt go out of her way to hurt her. 'Tell me more.'

'She's not angry at me.'

It was so frustrating trying to read a mind in this state, but in some ways they were the straightest answers one could get. You just had to figure out which answer went to which question. 'More.'

'I like it when shes here. Everyone I want to bite first. She didnt do anything to me though. She doesnt want to bite me.'

'So she shows you kindness?'

'Yes. I didnt show her any. I'll try harder.'

'Do you like her?'

'Shes very nice to me.'

'Does that make her special?'

'No ones nice to me. I thought my team was.'

'And they werent?'

'They left me to die. She saved me.'

Kali withdrew herself from her mind. It took alot of patience to figure out what one meant like that, and you couldnt get a straight answer. She had found what she wanted at least; Jinx saw Starfire in a positive light. That was all she needed. Kali felt happy, Starfire wouldnt be suffering the same fate as her third student. She felt some pain in her chest. He had been such a sweetheart, which is what made him a bad vampire. He had not wanted the gift, but it was forced on him. Kali let Jinx drift back to sleep and turned to leave. If she was a houkounin, she would let Starfire figure it out. If she wasnt, she would change her. All this had to wait a while though, at least a year. Kali cringed. She could only hope that everyone made it to the end of the year. She rounded another corner and kept thinking.

'Best to get them cozy with each other now, doubt either of them are at all too comfortable with the idea yet. No matter what, she will have a companion. She isnt going to suffer the same fate as David.' David had a commoner. A dirty, disgusting, smelly commoner. A vampire had changed him on a whim, because he had 'just wanted' a companion. It was irresponsible and dangerous to do such a thing. David became too large a burden to care for and was abandoned in Sicile, where Kali found him. She had spent a year with him, doing everything she could but it didnt help. Two years after she left him David managed to poison himself. It saddened her to hear of it, but everyone in the vampire community had know it was 'just a matter of time with that one.'

A tear slipped down Kalis cheek, she didnt notice it as she walked. 'I cant let this happen to Starfire. I wont let her fade away.' She promised herself. She was glad Raven couldnt see it, Raven was too young to see such things, but for Kali it was easy. It was easy for her to see that without some kind of help beyond herself Starfire would perish. 'I tried so hard with him...' Kali reached Starfies room and looked up. Starfire was still where she had left her. She picked Starfire up and climbed back into bed with her. Starfire woke up just as she was laying back down.

"Kali?"

"Go back to sleep."

"Where did you go?"

"I was... I was seeing about a gift for you. Now go back to sleep." 'Yeah thats gonna work.'

"What kind of gift? When may I have it?"

'Great now she's all excited...' "Depending on what it is, as soon as one year. If it isnt what I think it is, two years."

"I do not like waiting."

"Tough cookies. Go to sleep."

"Does it come in a box?"

Kali groaned. "If you want it to I can arange that."

"Is it something pretty?"

"I think so, but thats up to you. Now go to sleep, or else." Kali smiled. The girl was silent. Kali closed her eyes to sleep.

"Kali?" Starfire whispered.

"What now Starfire?" Kali groaned. This could go on forever.

"What is else?"

"Your going to find out if you keep this up. And why are you whispering?"

"Is else a good thing?"

"Not likely."

"I will go to sleep then."

"Good idea."

Well I'm ending the chapter here, it was short, and for a reason... Just felt like making an interlude, and cementing the next pairing. Leave a review, lemme know what you think. (you can all still vote for pairings lol)


	17. Chapter 17

Robin my Houkounin chapter XVIII: Final Fall

To: The reader...

I love you guys, I really do. Those of you who reviewed had a much larger part in where the fic went than you think. You guys let me know what you thought, and your opinions guided me in what I wrote. Its been fun, it really has. You all inspired me, kept me goin, even gave me an idea or two. This is the last chapter of the 'Marcus Saga'. Its been funny, its been sad, its been exciting, and its been maybe a little dull in parts. You stuck with me in all of them, and as of yet I havent gotten one single flame even. Every last review has been a contribution to this story, and the one that comes after it. I've been asked by a few people what the next saga will be called... Its called the 'Shiva Saga'. This is the last chap of the Marcus Saga, and I worked extra hard on it for you guys.

I do not own Teen Titans, so no suing... And I suck at battle scenes so no complaining either.

(This chapter starts around nightfall, lets say 6 pm)

Deep in the security computers of Titans Tower was a command list. On this list were thousands of commands, so many they could only be memorized by someone with a computerized brain. That was why this computer was in Cyborgs room. On this computers hard drive was also a set of voice activated codes. Three hundred and forty-two of them. No two did the same thing, but the three hundred and forty-second one was one the titans never wanted to use. It meant that the titans were in distress, and expected to die. It meant help was needed, but there was no hurry because no lives could be saved. In a nutshell it just meant the titans had fallen, and wanted to send a distress call in the end so someone would know what happened, because along with activating a code 342 you could make a fifteen second voice recording. After this was done it was sent to Titans East. They would receive Code 342 and learn what had happened to their comrades. If received they were to 'avenge' the fallen heros. It worked the same way it Titans west got a code 342 from titans east. In a sick, morbid way it was almost like a goodbye. What made it a goodbye was that a code 342 didnt go to the J.L. sattelite, or Batmans cave. It didne go to Superman's fortress of solitude, or to the widely ignored Justice Friends in New York. It went to Titans, from fellow Titans. It was a Titan thing. Neither team would want anyone else to come out to tend to them after they had fallen.

Kali had been right, the pink girl had not remembered a thing from the night before. The whole day had been utterly boring, and now she was sitting in the main room. Everyone was around her except the pink girl, and that was too bad. She liked keeping an eye on her, to study her. She turned her attention to the giant screen. The males were playing they're games again. Raven, Starfire, and Blackfire were watching, mainly because there wasn't much else to do. Outside it was raining. She noticed Starfire and her sister rooting for the green hero, who was in the lead. As soon as Cyborg passed him though they began rooting for him instead.

"Yo come on! I thought you were rooting for me!"

"We were." Said the sisters in unison.

"Yeah." Continued Blackfire. "We just prefer rooting for the winning team." Next to her her sister giggled.

Kali watched them interacting, it was nice. This was the closest thing she had had to a family since she bacame a vampire. 'I can call this place home. Theres people I care about here. Its... Its nice to have after so long...' She thought. A smile almost crossed her lips, almost. 'Dont get too attatched, your just going to have to leave again in a year.' She looked at the mortals in the group. Life was such a fleeting thing, so easy to take for granted. 'They are born, they live, they die. So quickly too. Every moments so beautiful to them. If all they get is a hundred years or so and they can still enjoy it, maybe I can enjoy the one year I have with them.' Kali had to admitt, in a way she had come to love them all. As years stretched to decades, and then centuries, and soon milenia for her she found that she had stopped enjoying things. She had stopped taking the time to know people, to cultivate feelings and friendship. No one knew who she was, she just looked like a goth wearing a cape. Even if it was a year, it was going to be enough to hold her over. The memories she made here would be with her forever, she could relive them as she pleased and never tire of them. They would tide her over until the day she died.

"I've got winner." Said Robin.

"Duuuude no fair you used turbo!" Beast Boy groaned at Cyborg.

"Unfair my ass little man! Last game you 'accidentaly' unpluged my controller and won!"

"It was an accident!"

"Sure, but you said it still counted." Cyborg whooped as he crossed the finish line. "Alright booger brains fork over the controller to Robin."

"Cant we play three way?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. His heart sank when both Robin and Cybog looked at him disgusted.

"Dude, three way sucks! I cant play on the screen when its split up three ways."

"I can but the graphics suck."

"Come on guys, its a freakin nine foot screen!"

"Nope." Robin crossed his arms. That seemed to always end any dispute.

"Can I get a mulligan?"

"NO!"

Blackfire looked at Beast Boy. She still felt ill but she was adapting quickly. "Give it up or I'll tell then just how bad I squashed you."

Beast boy 'yipped' and gave the controller up to Robin. A new race began.

Jinx had shut the infirmiry door to keep the noise out. Nothing in this room really made any noise. The flurescent lighting had been humming a little while ago, but she had shut them off. She put her forehead against the window and let her breath out. She pulled back slowly and saw the fog on the glass. Even writting four letter words into it had gotten boring. She looked past the little fog to the outside world. Clouds were gathering quickly. She sighed. This was almost enough to make her miss the hive.

'The hive, where they teach you everything but loyalty.' She thought about her former team members, Gizmo and Mammoth. Oh how she wished she could have watched them die. Bile rose in her throat at the thought of the betrayal. 'Together we could have toasted Slade. If he had wanted Gizmo to stay I wouldnt have abandoned him. They knew he was going to kill her and ran away.

"BOOYA! Two wins in a row!" Cyborg got up and danced around while Robin and Beast Boy looked dejected.

Kali felt her heart speed up and fear crept up her spine in waves before she really felt anything. At first she thought something was wrong with her, but then she sensed it. So did Starfire and Raven. 'Its too soon, whats he doing here?' Even Kali had to surpress the panic that threatened to consume her. "Its him."

Everyone looked at her. Raven and Starfire were the only ones who quite understood.

"Its him damnit! Dont just sit there, MARCUS IS HERE!" Kali watched as Robin ran to the computer nearby.

"He's in the stairwell. Titans GO!" Robin led the way as everyone dashed through the hallways towards the stairwell. It was more of a fire escape than anything, and rarely used.

Starfire was scared. She had felt that moment of near-panic in her teacher, and it was unnerving. Never before had she wished she was stronger than she was. On the way past her room towards the stairwell she grabbed her cloak and put it on as she flew. Somehow she felt better with it. She looked back at her teacher, she didnt seem scared now. Starfire drew some strength from that. 'Oh please let me be brave.' She thought.

Blackfire was cocky, and smug. She wanted to get back at Marcus for the incident on the shuttle craft, and for what he did to her sister. The look on her face screamed confidence. She felt good, but that was changing. She had never seen this stairwell but as they drew closer she felt her confidence waning. She looked at the titans ahead of her. 'At least we have the home town advantage, I hope.'

"We're almost there." Said Cyborg. The door to the stairway came into view and he knocked it down. They all froze- they could hear Marcus.

Raven strained to listen. She couldnt make out what he was saying, but it wasnt good. It scared her, she could pick Robin's name out of it and that was all it took to make her nervous. "Kali, do we have a chance?" She looked at the older vampire. 'She pursed her lips. Thats not good.'

Kali stretched out her senses. She felt down the Stairway for Marcus and found him easily. She wrapped her senses around his form and read him like a book. What she found was devastating. He easily outgunned them all. He had opened the flow control on his power and now his full power was exposed. He was easily four or five times stronger than herself. The only thing that kept her from panicing was that he couldnt summon forth that power all at once, and his power lacked concentration. His madness might save them all if he made a big enough mistake, but that wasnt likely. He was the oldest living vampire for a reason, because he didnt make mistakes- at least not big ones. Kali had to lean against the wall to stop from collapsing to her knees. She had never guessed his power at being this much, she had thought that the team and he would be a match, or close. "Raven."

"What is it?"

The entire group looked to Kali, wishing that it was good news she was about to share. The held they're breath.

"We have no chance. He's twice as strong as I ever thought he was, maybe more." Kali watched as the looks of dissapointment crossed the faces of the titans. She had come to help, and it still wasnt going to make a differance. She had failed. "Chances are, he's going to kill us all."

Robin hung his head low. 'So this is my fate? The play toy of a sadistic madman forever?' He looked at his friends, who all looked scared now. They all would fight to the death if he ordered them, but he couldnt do that just for his sake. "If you guys want to go, then leave now. I understand." Robin turned away, waiting to hear the footfalls that would signify the start of his eternity of being a slave. They didnt come. He turned back to look at his team, they looked more up-beat now.

"We're goin nowhere. This is our home, we dont take kindly to this kind of stuff." Said Cyborg. His arm was in cannon mode, and held up level with his face.

Various words of agreement spilled forth from the group. Robin smiled. "You guys are great. Beast Boy, go back to the computer and-" He choked on his words. "And send a code 342 to Titans East." Everyone but Blackfire and Kali cringed, and for good reason. They didnt know just what a 342 was.

Beast Boy ran off towards the computer. "I'll be back!" He yelled over his shoulder.

The group watched the stairway. The noise of Marcus' boots could be heard now. Fear gripped them all.

"Whats the best way to attack him?" Asked Raven.

"With whatever you have."

Everyone watched as Marcus rounded the last corner. He was now right below them, just five steps seperating them. Cyborg had never seen him before, but he had to admit. He didnt look as dangerous as he was made out to be. They watched, and Marcus just watched them back. His arms were behind him, like a child hiding something. He smiled with wicked glee.

"I'll give you all one last chance, send him with me and I'll let you all live."

Robin didnt say anything, but the answer his team gave was a resounding 'NO'. Marcus didnt seem upset.

Marcus brought his hands around front, so everyone could see what he was holding. In his left hand was the limp body of Fiend. The birds head hung loosely from its broken neck. He dropped it to the ground with a thud. "He put up a bigger fight than any of you will, but have it your way." Marcus watched them all step back into defensive positions. "Have it your way. Lets begin."

Raven watched him step onto the next stair. She used her powers to try and wrap the railings around him. It didnt work. He charged foward and punched her in the stomach. She flew back but Kal chopped at his neck. Marcus faultered and took a swing at her. He missed. Cyborg turned his canon to its highest yield and shot him. He went through a few walls and the Titans gave chase.

"Dont be fooled. He's just playing." Kali warned.

They caught up with Marcus in the kitchen area. He was on his feet and charged Blackfire. The darker sister didnt have a chance to react before he kicked her savagely. She went tumbling through the room upsetting furniture. She looked up to see Beast Boy, holding a knice. His eyes looked empty and she realized he was under Marcus' control. She dodged to the side just as the green wonder slashed at her. They circled each other a few times until Beast Boys back was to the infirmiry. Blackfire was just about to attack when he slumped to the floor unconcious. Behind him was Jinx, looking pleased with herself. No words passed between them as they returned to the main fight.

"I told you all to give up! NOW YOU DIE!" Marcus yelled as he hit Cyborg. Cyborg reeled back from the blow and fell over. Just as he fell Blackfire flew above him and delivered a hard punch to Marcus' neck. He grabbed her by the arm and threw her off to another part of the room. Jinx drew his attention as Robin crept in for a double fisted assault to his face. He caught the hit before it landed, and Marcus had him by both arms. He began to squeeze hard. The others in his group hesitated to attack with how close he was to Robin.

"You can give up. You can save your friends. Do it." Marcus squeezed harder. Robin fell to his knees from the pain.

"Raven help!" He cried. The pain in his arms horrible, and crying out for Raven was all he could do.

"DO NOT SAY HER NAME!" Marcus snapped both of Robins wrists, and his hands hung at odd angles and the boy screamed in pain. He kicked the boy across the room and he fell unconcious. It was Marcus' first mistake.

In Ravens mind something was happening. Anger, Hatred, and Rage were taking over, as they had before, but something was differant. Something that had never happened before. Righteiousness was taking over as well. She lost herself to Anger and Rage, but Righteiousness was there, at least Righteiousness wouldnt let the other three hurt her friends. She felt herself numbing, and lost control.

Everyone backed off as Raven's eyes divided and turned red. They had seen this before, and it handt been good then. Maybe now it would give them a fighting chance.

Kali felt Ravens power rise, and rise, and rise. It rose and Kali realized Raven was almost half as powerfull as Marcus. "Everyone GET AWAY!" The group backed off as Raven charged Marcus. They took the fight to a new extreme, and moved so fast that the group couldnt follow them. They saw walls collapse, and heard painfull noises and bones breaking.

"Whats going on? I cant see them!" Said Cyborg. When you have a hich speed camera in one eye and still cant see something, its scary.

"Where are they Kali? I hear them but do not see them.

Kali looked around. From various parts of the tower she could hear walls collapsing, and Raven's demonic voice screeching that Robin belonged to her and that no one may touch him.

Raven kicked Marcus through another wall. She could see she was inflicting damage, but she was taking more than she gave. Marcus got up in front of her and hit her with almost enough force to snap her neck. She reeled back, head spinning. "EVERYONE CATCH YOUR BREATH! She's buying us time!" She could feel Marcus' power decreasing fast, but Ravens was depleting faster. Much faster.

"He's mine. Your nothing but a weakling, you dont deserve something so nice. I'm going to enjoy killing you." Marcus wiped blood from his face and launched himself at Raven.

"MINE!" Raven shrieked and lunged at him again. She didnt even bother blocking his blows, she just took the chance to inflict as much harm as she could. She felt her face being kicked, and walls flew past her. She tore through one final wall and came to rest back in front of her group on the ground. She felt spent but she still had one idea. It would take the last of her powers but she could manage it. She fell out of her demon state and held out a hand.

"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Around the room several tools that had been used for repairs churned to life. Mostly buzz saws. The blades snapped free of the tools and flew at Marcus. They whirred around him, bitting his flesh, cutting, sawing. She willed the blades to go as deep in his flesh as she could, and she heard him screaming. It was then she realized she herself was screaming. The pain from all her injuries was catching up with her. She could feel several broken ribs, among other things. Blood dripped in front of her eyes and she realized she was covered in cuts. 'Dont think about it just keep up the attack.' It didnt work. She lost conciousness and the whirlwind caused by the two sawblades stopped. The blades fell to the ground, the teeth on them had been worn away.

Kali couldnt believe it. Marcus was covered in injuries, and they were healing. She sensed his power had been cut in more than half! To her side Raven was laying on the floor in a pool of blood. The cuts on her body were healing slowly, but she was still out of the fight. Kali growled. Her own injuries seemed minor suddenly, and for the first time there was hope. The rest of the group had gethered behind her. Starfire was closest. 'Ranged attacks, we cant let him touch us. His body's tired but it can still tear us apart, we have to make him use his magical blasts.'

"Starfire, Blackfire, Cyborg- hit him with ranged attacks. Dont let him touch you."

The three teens nodded they're heads. "What are you doing Kali?" Asked Starfire. Starfire felt her courage returning, Kali was in command. Marcus was hurting, Kali thought there was hope. That was all Starfire needed.

"I'm playing human shield." She watched as Marcus healed, and the battle began again. It didnt show, but Marcus had spent alot of energy fighting Raven. Kali could feel that both her and Robin were alive, and would make it. Around her Starfire and he sister were hitting Marcus with bolts. He was fighting back though, and lunging at them. They managed to just barely stay out of his reach, and he turned to using magic blasts. Kali would have loved to take note of the magic words he said, but he said them too fast and she was too busy. She felt the energy build around him, and she dove between her student and Marcus. The blast was unleashed and Kali caught it. It singed her hands, but she managed to push it upwards. It went through the roof and off into the night.

"This is working sister! Keep trying!" Yelled Starfire. She and her sister had been strafing Marcus and throwing everything they had at him. She noticed her sister was begining to tire and tried to pick up the slack for her. She didnt have to. Cyborg entered the frey with his cannon, the blue energy catching Marcus in the chest. It pushed him backwards, but Marcus punched directly into the energy trail. It whiplashed back up its path and broke the cannon.

The battle continued on for several minutes like this. Kali was begining to tire, she knew how to handle and thwart magic blasts. There was more to it than just catching them, but it took energy. lots of it. She saw Marcus catch Jinx between assaults and he brought his hand back. She saw energy build in his hand poised right above her. 'Thats a fatal blast if he makes it!' She thought. She dove to get inbetween Jinx and Marcus, and made it just in time. That blast caught her in the stomach and she coughed up blood, but Jinx jumped away to safety. 'I cant keep this up. I'm getting weak.' It was starting to seem like Marcus was moving faster, but he wasnt. Her mind was slowing down.

Starfire couldnt help but be drawn into hand to hand combt. Marcus had grabbed her sister and had begun beating her. She broke his grip on her sister and tossed her away. She kicked him in the face and flew backwards away from him. She formed starbolts in her hands and spun around to fire them at Marcus. She let them go just for them to colide with his own blast. They were absorbed and flew back towards her in addition to his attack. Starfire couldnt move, the blast was only feet from her. Something black crossed her vision and was hit. She watched in horror as Kali lay on the floor, smoking slightly. She ran to help her teacher get up but Marcus beat her to her.

"Now I get it. You've been taking the hits for them huh Kali? I cant have that now, can I?" Marcus brought himself close enough to her so the others wouldnt attack. "I'm gonna have to fix this you know?"

Kali spat up in his face. "Fuck you!" She couldnt help but scream when Marcus grabbed her by a leg and whipped her through the air. Pain ran through her like she couldnt imagine. 'He's either dislocated my leg, or broken my hip.' She thought. A boot came up to meet her face while she was in mid air and she knew no more.

Starfire watched the scene play out in slow motion. That was it. It was over. Kali was out, they were all doomed. She felt like she was shrinking, and began to dwell on the hopelessness of the situation but saw her sister and Jinx fighting with Marcus. Cyborg was trying to hold Marcus in place, but ended up getting thrown about.

"STAR HELP!" He yelled at her.

Starfire dove into action and caught Cyborg in mid air. She set him down gently as she could and flew at Marcus. She drove a hand into his collarbone and he went to his knees. She reached high above her and formed a large Starbolt. She brought it down and fired it but Marcus rolled out of the way. He rolled right to her siste. "SISTER LOOk OUT!" It was too late. Marcus sprung up right in front of her and delivered a downward chop to her shoulder. She heard her sisters bones snaping and screamed. She raced to help but Marcus grabbed her sister by the back of her head and brought her face to his knee. She fell to the floor without making a noise.

Cyborg couldnt believe this. It was down to three on one, and it didnt look good. It didnt look like anyone who went down was getting up again, the damage this Marcus guy dealt was brutal. Cyborg looped an arm behind Marcus' neck and squeezed, trying to snap the neck. Marcus brought his hands up and peeled Cyborg off of him. He turned around to kick him in the head, but a well placed hex blast brought down a section of ceiling on him.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! I will waste no more of my energy of you fools. Give up or-" A hard uppercut to his jaw shut him up. The remaining titans were not willing to listen to him. He was almost starting to worry, his energy reserves were fading fast. He knew he had to make this short. He flew at Blackfire and puncher her in the solarplexus. She doubled over and he brought a hand down at the back of her neck, intending to kill her. He knew just how weak he had gotten when all he managed to do was knock her out. The countless starbolts, sonic blasts, and other various attacks were really taking they're toll. He would have loved to take control of one of them, but his energy was too low, and he was too busy defending and attacking to do that at the moment.

Beast Boy opened his eyes. Memories of attacking Blackfire flooded his mind. He had just been about to enter the code 342 into the computer when all of a sudden he stopped, and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. He pulled himself off the floor just in time to see Blackfire slump the the ground. Instincts kicked in and he charged, taking the form of a bear. He let his claws out and slashed them across Marcus' chest. Blood and gore sprayed across the room and Marcus needed a second to pull himself together. Beast Boy wasnt going to give it to him. As Starfire hurled attacks at his back, Beast Boy swiped at his front again and again.

Jinx looked over her shoulder as she felt blood splatter on the back of her. Beast Boy was back up. She was trying to help Cyborg get his canon working again. His arm was held out to her and she was plucking through it trying to remove shrapnel and reconect broken circuits. 'You dont live with Gizmo without picking something up.' She thought. She crossed two wires. "Try again." Cyborg took aim with his cannon at Marcus and fired. The cannon smoked but didnt do anything.

"No good."

"I know which two wires now."

"You said that last time! Hurry!"

"Do it yourself then!" She hissed. She crossed two more wires and stepped back. "Try again."

Cyborg aimed at Marcus, and this time blue energy spewed forth from his arm. The wave wasnt as refined as normal, but it had its intended effect. It pushed Marcus into Beast Boy. Cyborg watched as Beast Boy reverted to his normal form. It was instinct to do that whenever someones body hit him, he had picked it up long ago and couldnt help it when Marcus collided with him. Cyborg and Jinx went back into the battle to try and pull Marcus off Beast Boy with Starfire. They're fingers just barely brushed against his back when he jumped high into the air and pushed back off the ceiling. He held his fists out in front of him and crashed into Cyborg with tremendous force. The metal man went down and didnt get back up. Neither did Beast Boy, who had nearly been killed when he reverted. This left Jinx and Starfire, against a very weakened, but very dangerous Marcus.

Fear gripped her heart. She was now the last titan standing. For some reason she drew a small amount of comfort from the fact that Jinx was at her side. Somehow she just knew Marcus wasnt much stronger than her now. She could beat him, but she hurt so badly. She had been hit so many times, and cut. The smell of blood filled the room and Starfire tried to let herself lose control but she couldnt. Instead the longer she stood still the more her injuries hurt. She looked at Jinx, who was relatively unscathed.

"I'll draw." Was all Jinx said before she began a complicated series of flips and other acrobatic moves around Marcus, distracting him. Starfire saw her chance and built up as big a bolt as she could while he wasnt looking. She slipped in in front of him and unleashed it into his chest. Marcus went through the nearest wall and dust flew everywhere. Jinx landed next to Starfire and fired hex blasts into the smoke. They both watched anxiously, waiting for what would come next.

"Kali already tried this game..." Came Marcus' voice through the wall. "It didnt work too well for her, and it won't for you either."

Jinx had no time to react as Marcus flew through the hole in the wall at her. His foot connected with her chest, and she was sent flying out the window. Time seemed to slow down as she dropped, and she closed her eyes. She refused to let herself scream. Her life didnt replay before her eyes, but the last few days did. Mostly the moments with Starfire. Jinx smiled as she dropped. Starfire had saved her, maybe she had been enough now to turn the tables in the fight. Maybe she had been a big enough help to repay her debt. She smiled. Starfire saved her last time, this time maybe she had managed to save her.

Starfire screamed as she watched Jinx fall into the night. She went to fly after her but Marcus caught her by an ankle and held her. "JINX!" Starfire didnt notice that her teacher was missing. The place on the floor she had been was vacant now.

"I couldnt have her distracting me, now could I?"

Starfire turned at Marcus, who was still holding her by the ankles. Her eyes glowed green with fury. She looked at all her unconcious team mates and friends and growled. "You monster!" She tried to kick out of the grip but Marcus held her tightly.

"Shut up and FIGHT!" Marcus threw Starfire up through the ceiling and she landed on the roof.

She had just gotten to her feet when she saw him fly through the hole. She looked around. This was where her nightmare began. Right here, on the roof. This was where he had forced the gift on her and changed her forever. "You are a monster! I will kill you!" She yelled at him. She tried to charge a bolt but Marcus flew at her and hit her in the face. She skid across the roof a ways, and when she tried to get up to her hands and knees she was looking right down at his feet. She was bowing before him.

"How fitting. I'll give you one last chance, seeing as I bothered creating you. I'll let you leave if you want. Just go."

Starfire began to cry. Her fear took a real hold on her now, and abandoning her friends seemed better than dying at this monsters feet. She did all she could to fight it, but Marcus was trying to exploit her weakness.

"You dont have to die here. They chose to, but I know your smarter than that. Just leave, and no more harm will come to you. Theres nothing you can do for your friends, they chose they're own fates. You can chose yours."

Starfire felt something inside her break. She got to her feet and cast her eyes at the ground. She turned around and took to the air.

"Good girl. Now get out of here before I change my mind." He watched Starfire fly a few feet away and turned back to the hole. Finally, it was time to claim his prize. First though, he would kill the rest of the titans. He would kill them all, and make a pile. The uranium therapy on Robin would take time, and wasnt here, but he could still have fun raping him on the bodies of his friends, that would be fun enough for now.

Starfire had heard him turn around, and that was all she needed. She flew high into the air and sped back down at Marcus just as he was approaching the hole in the roof. She gathered as much speed as she could and held a hand out. She closed her eyes at impact and heard ribs breaking and a sucking sound. When she opened her eyes she found her hand had gone through the right side of Marcus' chest, and had gone out the other side. She pulled her arm out of him in shock and retreated a few feet as he slumped to the ground. Had she really beaten him? Could this be real? She saw his body twitch. At first she thought she imagined it, but then it happened again. She almost broke down and cried when she saw him get back up. She could still see through the hole in his chest.

This was impossible. He was Marcus Agustus, and surely he could not be beaten like this. His energies were so low he could barely feel them now. He had not even known he was that weak. His wound was not healing. The world spun on him. He tried to gether energy to defend himself but he couldnt.

This was it. Starfire could feel it, she was going to win. All of a sudden her many injuries seemed like nothing. This was it, she was going to kill him. She took a deep breath, and then another. For a moment she faltered, but the look on Jinx's face as she fell out the window haunted her mind. Jinx, the enemy. Jinx, the bad guy. Jinx, the only one to perish in the fight, a fight that she was no part of. Starfire growled and lunged at Marcus. She beat him savagely, using blows she had never used against another living thing before. She unleashed everything she had on the nearly lifeless Marcus. It still wasnt enough to kill him. He was still getting up. "DIE!" She screeched at him. She resumed pummeling him, willing him to die from her blows but he refused. She kicked him away from her and knocked him down with a Starbolt. He wasnt even defending himself now.

"This cant be happening." Said Marcus to no one. He watched Starfire zoom into the air again. 'I have to do something. This cant happen to me.' If he had been stronger before her hands would not have gone through him. 'Its all her fault. That little bitch with my prize. Its all her fault.'

Starfire brought herself back down on Marcus again, just like she had the first time. This time she aimed for the other side of his chest, and she held him in place with a sustained eyebeam. She came down and her hand passed through his chest, from the front this time. She felt glee as she heard Marcus gurgle and watched the growing pool of blood around him. He began to disolve before her eyes and she smiled wider. It was a fitting end. This was the exact spot they had been in when he changed her. He ruined her life on this spot, with her hand in his chest. It was ironic that it was the exact same spot she would end his, with her hand in his chest. She thought she heard him whisper something.

"Burn." With that Marcus disolved and was gone.

Starfire watched as the roof around her began to smoke. 'My friends!' She flew back into the main room to see Kali and Raven kneeling around the pile of her unconcious friends. Starfire was elated to see Jinx was in the pile. She didnt feel the need to question how, and she didnt have the time. Around them the room burst into flames and Kali and Raven managed to teleport everyone out, onto the shore across from the island.

"Its over." Said Kali. It was the only thing that was said for some time. She watched Raven crawl to Robin, and drink some of his blood before setting out to heal her own wounds, and then his. She looked at her student, who was watching the tower burn.

"Kali? How was Jinx saved?"

Kali changed her position on the shoreline. Her hip was broken, badly. "Just barely is how. I saw her go out the window just as I opened my eyes, and barely caught her in time."

"Why is she asleep?" Starfire pointed at Jinx.

"Passed out."

Raven was now healed, as was Robin. She moved to Kali and held her hand above her hip. "This will take a minute. You can go hunt afterwards."

Hunting sounded good to Kali. She was very hungry, and knew her student must have been. Slowly around her the titans and Jinx came awake. By the time Raven was done healing her everyone was watching the burning tower. Various groans of pain were heard on the shore of the bay. Kali took Ravens hand and pushed it away. "Thats enough. The rest will heal on its own. Help the others."

Robin got up and flexed his wrists. His head still hurt, but other than that he was good as new. Soon the team would be. He could only assume they had won, that Marcus was dead.

"Our home..." Said Starfire.

"Its ruined." Said Beast Boy.

"We can always get another guys. Im just glad we're all alive." Robin sat down on the shore. "We're all alive, home or no home we can be thankfull for that."

Later in the night Kali brought them to a place she owned. The titans had all found various places to sleep, and by midnight everyone was out except for Starfire, Kali and Jinx.

After she had fed Starfire had not been able to sleep. Kali had allowed her to stay awake, and stayed up herself. Something was troubling Starfire, and she wanted to find Jinx, to say thankyou. She wandered the halls of Kalis house. Everywhere there were sleeping team mates, but no Jinx. She heard a noise on the couch behind her and went to investigate.

"Oh my." She said. Beasy Boy was lying on the couch on his back with his head on the cushion. Blackfire was on top of him, her head resting on his chest and her arms around his waist. Beast Boy had a hand on her back and one on the top of her head. Both were sleeping soundly, and smiling slightly. Starfire brushed a hand against her friends furry cheek. Seeing them like this didnt upset her, in fact she felt somewhat happy. They looked cute together. Still, this was not Jinx, and Jinx was who she wanted to find. She heard the front door creak open and close and hurried to follow whoever had left out. She caught up with Jinx some way down the block.

"Jinx? Are you leaving?" Asked Starfire as she set down before the pink sorceress. She didnt want Jinx to leave, the thought saddened her somehow.

Jinx looked at the ground. This was why she wanted to leave at night, to avoid goodbye. "Hey, your all done with me anyway. I think its just best that I go." She tried to get around Starfire, but the taller girl wouldnt let her go.

"You cannot leave! You have helped us defend our home twice, you have been most helpful to us and we are greatefull! You almost perished to help us, why would you leave without even saying farewell?"

Jinx sighed. "I'm sorry. But you guys dont need me, they dont like me, and I'm not going to stick around."

"But you are my friend. I do not want you to go!" Starfire felt tears coming on. She had never been one to try too too hard to hold them back, and now was no exception. "Please stay." Starfire came closer to her and put her hands on the other girls shoulders. "Why would you want to leave?"

Jinx let her shoulders sag. "I'm not gonna be a titan. I don't fit in with you people, its just best that I go." She felt sorry to leave. This titan had been better to her than her own team. This girl was nicer to her than anyone she knew, even though she didnt have anything to offer in return.

"You dont have to be a titan."

'Why does she want me to stay so bad? Why is it I want to stay even? Wish she wouldnt cry.' "Alright. I can stick around a little longer, as long as I dont have to be a titan." What happened next almost made Jinx attack. Starfire squeeled with joy and pulled her into a hug. Since she was still wound up from the fight earlier Jinx nearly kicked her out of reflex. Jinx was by no means used to being hugged. It was foreign to her. Not really knowing what else to do Jinx returned the hug. 'Am I supposed to close my eyes or what?' She thought.

That odd feeling she got around Jinx returned. She couldnt tell what it was, but something in her was screaming that she do something. She held Jinx a little closer, a little tighter. She felt Jinx relax and her own heart sped up drastically. She could feel the other girls heart beating, much slower than hers. It felt nice. Jinx smelled nice too, very nice. Starfire closed her eyes and enjoyed the scent.

'This is getting weird. Did she just sniff me?' Jinx felt a littler nervous. It was getting akward so she pulled away.

"So we are friends?" Asked Starfire hopefully.

"Dont push it. Can you settle for me just tollerating you?" Jinx started walking back to the house.

"Tollerating me is when you dont mean it when you dish out abuse?"

"Feel free to go with that."

"What does that mean?"

"What? Go with that?" Jinx turned around to look at Starfire.

"Yes. I have been told that very often."

Jinx almost laughed. 'Its because you have a thick skull and your the most naive thing on the planet.' "If you have to ask, you'll never know."

"I get told that alot too."

"Whatever. Just dont expect me to do Titan stuff and we'll get along."

"Jinx?"

Jinx groaned. "What?"

"Thankyou for staying."

"Whatever. I'm tired, and hungry."

"Me too." They reached the walkway to the old house they were staying in.

"So what are you titans doing now? Last time I checked you were homeless."

"We will rebuild. We have rebuilt every other time the tower was damaged. Now we just have alot more rebuilding to do than normal."

Kali had watched from the roof tops. This was good, they got along. She had almost had to step in for a minute there, it looked almost like Starfire was going to bite her. She laughed to herself. Both of them were akward around the other. Jinx; a normally abusive, mean, nasty, and downright unpleasant person kept her claws retracted around Starfire. It showed that she liked Starfire on some level. Kali laughed. This was going to be fun. She wondered idly if she could get them both to fall for each other in the next year. It would be fun, she knew that much.

Alright, thats the end. i'm so sad that this parts over, but oh well... Please, leave a review and let me know what you thi


	18. Chapter 18

obin my Houkounin, Shiva Saga chapter I: Picking up the pieces so they can be knocked down again

I do not own Teen Titans, or the CADMUS project.

Kali knew what she was doing was wrong, but she didnt care. Kali had in a small plastic bag two hairs. One was pink, and one was black.One was Robins, one was Jinx's. It was easy enough to get them. The day after the fall of Marcus she had received information that a vampire was working in the Cadmus project. The cadmus project was a secret organization that specialized in genetic engineering and cloning. The vampire working there had the authority to start a new cloning project, and had offered to clone a houkounin. It was the begining of a new era, where every vampire might have a houkounin. Kali had gone a step further even. She had gathered a sample from Robin and Jinx, and wanted him to engineer the offspring of the two.

Kali laughed to herself as she walked towards Cadmus. She would just teleport but she was to meet him outside somewhere. She had thought cloning would take years, and that the houkounin would then take years to mature. Instead, Cadmus had something that did it in just a few weeks. They could feed information and memories into the clones mind. This vampire had told her that Cadmus possessed technology that could read a persons mind from a distance, and save it onto a computer to be imprinted later on the clone. 'Well its not really a clone.' She reminded herself. It was the genetically engineered offspring of the two. She sensed a vampire up ahead of her and hurried slightly. She came to a small clearing and found him standing in the middle of it. She began to laugh at him.

"Charles, you look ridiculous with that clothing."

Charles, a former student of Kalis just looked at her skeptically. "I have studdied genetics for the last twenty years, and spent ten of them in differant colleges. I had to really fit in with humans, sorry if they didnt like my cape. Did you bring the samples?"

Kali took the small bag with the hairs and gave it to him.

"Good, the root is in tact. Your sure you want me to create they're child? I could just clone one of them, and it would be easier."

"Yeah, maybe. I still want what I want."

"Your impossible."

"And you look like a nerd in that lab coat."

"Thats because I AM a nerd. I'm one of the leading authorities in genetics on the planet. If I wasnt a nerd, I wouldnt be here."

"Good point. So your going to take the memories of Robin and Jinx?"

"In the lab we call them subject a and b. When its done we will have subject c. But yes."

"How long does it take again?"

"Four weeks. Four weeks and I can have a seventeen year old teenager for you. If we leave the subject in any longer they tend to wake up early."

"So how is it you plan to read they're minds or whatever?"

Charles reached behind him. "With this." He held something that looked like a small bazooka. He broke it down into a few pieces. "This." He held out a jar of murky liquid. "Is genetic memory. It can hold peoples memories in the form of injectable DNA. One jar is enough to hold a persons entire mind, ant then some. It can then be injected into someone, the liquid goes to the brain, and they have the memories of whoever this was taken from. Some of the personality too."

"How do you get the memories in the jar again?"

"The gun fires a small probe into the person. Its so small even I couldnt feel it when I tested it on myself. The probe finds its way to the nervous system, then the brain, and begins transmitting everything at incredouble speeds."

"Whatever. Just make sure you dont screw up." Kali turned to go. "Charles?"

"Yes?"

"You turned two hundred a few months ago, didnt you?"

"And here I thought you forgot."

"Happy bi-centenial."

Charles smiled. "Thanks Kali."

"Whatever, just dont fuck this up. If it works right we could repopulate the houkounin race. Now come on. You can get they're minds tonight." And with that, Kali was gone. She was instantly back in the living room of her own house. Around her the house was abuzz with life, and it was starting to get annoying. The titans had been planning for the new tower, and for some reason that involved alot of yelling. In the distance she felt Charles' presence. She went to the room the titans were in and opened the window. A few minutes later she saw a rift in the air going for Robin. She smiled. 'One down one to go.' It was a full twenty minutes later before she saw the second rift in the air heading for Jinx.

"Alright guys, this is what we have." Said Robin. He picked up a large sheet of paper with scematic drawings on it. "We have the new tower, with the Island enlarged drastically. We have hydraulics that can bring the tower below ground, into the area Slade dug out if we are ever attacked by missiles, or theres some bad weather." He passed the paper from titan to titan. The new island looked good, and the new tower was slightly larger. On the back side of the paper were schematics for hydraulics that would lower the tower into the cave beneath the bay. Everyone voiced they're aprovals except Starfire.

"I still like my idea better." She said. Everyone just looked at her.

"Starfire, we live in a T, not a heart. We are not going to live in a giant heart."

"What about a giant kitten?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

Blackfire decided to speak up. "Ok, good idea with the retractable thing. But I know how you could do it better."

Robin looked at her. "How?"

"Its going to cost you... Its cheaper my way too."

Robin groaned. "Just tell me how."

"Only if I get a room."

"Done. How?"

"Magnetic fields. I picked up the basics on some planet and for what you need them for, its pretty basic. Basic as they teach on other planets."

"We can just go with hydraulics. Money is not an object."

"It would be quicker with magnetic fields. Cut the build time into a fraction."

This appealed to both Kali and Robin. "What kind of fraction?" They both asked in unison.

"A fifth."

"Good. Just get me the plans for it by tomorrow, building starts in a few days."

"I have an Idea." Said Raven.

"What is it?"

"Can it be an elaborate, cursive t?"

"No... When its done we're already gonna have a better one than titans east, cant we just be happy with that?"

Outside Charles was having a problem, but he didnt know it yet. The first probe had transmitted to the first jar, and was somewhat incomplete. He launched a second probe at Jinx, and for some reason he got a full jar of memory, and personality. He had planned to go with whatever Jar was more full, and that was obviously the Jinx jar. What he didnt know, was that the first probe did not deactivate like it was supposed to. It had continued transmitting, and had transmitted into the second jar too. In this jar was the complete mind of Jinx, and Robin, but he didnt know that.

"I've got what I need here." He said to himself. He gathered up his things and teleported back to Cadmus. He had alot of work to do, and with any luck he would have a four month old fetus in two days. He arrived back in his quarters at Cadmus and went to the computer. He fed the two hairs into the machine and analyzed the DNA.

"Odd." No matter how many times he computated what the offspring of the two would be, he couldnt get a son. He kept coming up with daughters. He didnt care, and went with a daughter. The machine did some calculations and showed him the projected growth chart of 'subject c'. It was the face of the girl who didnt exist yet. She looked like Jinx, but had black hair with pink highlights. The lifeless face on the screen gave him the creeps. The eyes were blue, but looked like cats eyes. He turned off the computer and recollected the hairs. Tomorrow he would start the project, and the face on the screen would no longer just be a computer image. It would grow in a tank to maturity as a real human being. He got up from his seat and picked up the two memory jars. The first incomplete one he poured down a drain. The second one, the one with the memories of Jinx, and Robin he labeled 'Subject B' and put away for later. There was no way for him to know that the jar contained both people's minds. There was no way for him to know the trouble it would cause. Just for the sake of having a name to call it he scribbled something else on the jars label. Underneath Subject C he wrote with a sharpie marker 'Robix'. He couldnt think of anything better to call it. Tomorrow he would excersize his authority and project Robix would be put into motion.

Back at Kalis house fate was not being so cruel, but Jinx was. A fight over some yogurt with Beast Boy had escalated to a physical duel. A battle in which only one contestant could win, and the other would be forever shamed. A fight of strength, and muscle. A fight to the finish. In two words, arm wrestling. The two contestants sat across from each other at the kitchen table, the yogurt prize near them. It was decided that Beast Boy must remain in his human form, to keep it fair. The match had gone on for almost three minutes now, and the end was coming close. Both contestants were getting sweaty.

"You can do it Jinx!" Cheered Starfire. Across the table from her her sister cheered on the green wonder.

"Come on Beast Boy!"

"I'm trying!" He cried.

"Still think your so tough?" Grunted Jinx. Jinx yelled and slammed Beast Boys hand down, right onto the yogurt they were competing for. Both contestants just looked at the yogurt angrily.

"ITS YOUR FAULT!" They yelled at each other.

Raven, who had watched the spectacle from the begining decided this was a good time to interfere. "You both know theres five more in the fridge right?"

"Yeah." Said Jinx. "But that one was the only blueberry one."

Outside Kali was looking up at the sky, a thoughtfull expression on her face. The more attention she paid to the way Jinx and Starfire interacted the more she was sure the girl was a houkounin. If all went well, she would have a houkounin at the end of the year, and so would Starfire. She had not even known Charles had taken the initiative and gone into genetics. Hell, she hadnt heard from him in nearly a hundred years. A letter had just arrived for her one day, giving her the option of cloning Robin. She had thought it over for a few days, and decided she wanted the child of the two houkounin. She heard Starfire and Jinx walk out onto her porch below her. She was on the roof, two stories up but she could still hear the conversation. It bugged her a little how Starfire acted like a lost puppy around Jinx, but that could change.

"It was most impressive the way you smote Beast Boy."

"Smote? When did you go all poetic on me?" Alone with the other girl Jinx let her harder exterior melt away. She tried to act more 'normal'.

"I am just glad you won."

"I really wanted that yogurt." Jinx plopped down on the swinging seat and sighed. "This is too boring. I'm gonna go nuts in this little house."

On the roof Kali growled. 'Three bedrooms, two and a half baths is NOT little.'

"I dont think its so small."

'Thankyou.' Kali thought.

"Then what do you call it?"

"Compact."

'Damn you.'

"Its the same thing."

"Oh."

An akward moment of silence passed between the two. Starfire sat at the other end of the swining seat and tried to find Tamaran in the stars.

"So, whats it like? Being a vampire."

"Difficult. Marcus made me one against my wishes. I am still trying to accept what I have become."

"Well it made you stronger didnt it?"

"I could achieve that through training."

"Well, whats the whole drinking blood thing like? I've only ever been on the giving end."

Starfire shuddered. "As terrible as it sounds I find it enjoyable. But I crave it, like you would crave food. Without it I could not live."

"Oh." Jinx closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat.

"Jinx? Why are you so softly spoken around me?"

This actually made Jinx look up again. "I dont know. What are you, complaining?"

Starfire went wide eyed. "NO! I am not complaining, I like it." Starfire looked Jinx over when the girl laid her head back down. She suddenly wanted to straddle her thighs, and run her hands up the other girls stomach to her breasts. She could see herself doing this in her minds eye and sinking her teeth into the soft looking flesh of Jinx's neck. She tried to shake the images from her head, but the more she tried the more she saw them. The scarriest thing of all to the Tamaranian was that the images were appealing. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. To say what she just saw made her uncomfortable was an understatement.

Kali had to refrain from clapping her hands. Starfire had thought that and was so shocked by it the images were practically broadcasted to anyone who could read minds. That had been interesting. Even Kali herself didnt expect Starfire to start having thoughts like that so soon; but then again, this was Starfire. The girl had so many random things fly through her head it was only a matter of time before something like that passed through. Kali had even caught her wondering what the world would be like if it were mad of cheese. She had supposed everyone think stuff like that, but Starfire dwelled on it for fifteen minutes. Another time she wondered why people didnt break into spontaneous song and dance like on TV.

'I'm gonna have to show her to guard her thoughts better. She does it now, but if she gets bored or shocked BOOM! She throws them right out there and I have to put up with them in my head. And this house is not small, or compact.'

Starfire blushed, and blushed some more. Before too long she was entirely red above the neck, and was greatful that it was dark outside. She had not managed to entirely banish the images from her mind, but they were less intense now. Now she could only see herself kissing her pink friend. The fact that she realy wanted to taste Jinx's mouth alarmed her, and she got up to excuse herself. "I have to go now." Starfire flew back into the house to find Kali, leaving Jinx alone.

"What was that all about?" Jinx stretched out on the swinging seat and curled up a little. The night air was cooler than inside, and it was more isolated out here.

I'm ending it here, its just the first chapter, or proluge, or whatever you feel like calling it. Stick with me for the Robix thing, its gonna be pretty cool. The next two chapters are going to focus on her... Shes...Shes... Well, lets just say she's a new kind of villan. Next chap is the Birth of Robix. Leave a review.


	19. Chapter 19

Robin my Houkounin Chapter IXX: The birth of Robix

I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own this story, Kali, and Robix.

To: All of you. Go check out my website, its in my profile. Its got pictures of Kali and Robix (who looks really cool), what more reason do you need to go check it out?

Important: I am going to refer to Robin and Jinx as the mother and father of Robix just because its easier that way. Robin and Jinx are in no way a pairing here... Its so much easier on the cartoon to introduce a char, or plot twist. When writting you have to explain it in great detail, and its so much harder. I envy the guys at CN cuz they can just go 'poof' new bad guy! 'POOF' new plot twist. 'POOF' New gadget or tech. 'Poof' new whatever the story needs. I wish I had it as easy as they did, but I dont... If they were to introduce a charecter like Robix, it would take them 10 minutes, LESS EVEN. They wouldnt waste 5 minutes explaining her origins or powers... Me though, I have gone into detail to do this and I'm still explaining her... But hey, I do it cuz I love you guys lol.

Robix, just like everyone was born naked, wet, sticky, and confused. Unlike everyone else Robix was born into the body of a sixteen year old female, and with a fully developed mind. Unlike everyone else, a machine injected a jar of murky fluid into her two hours before her birth. This liquid found its way to her brain and 'programed' it, destroying any chance Robix had of ever being herself. In the hours before her birth- as she hung suspended in a growth tank- she began to become aware. Her conciousness developed quickly. Even though that of another person was implanted on her it took it some time to become acclimated to its new habbitat. First Jinx's persona ran through her in this fashion, but then Robins. The machine had not known that two peoples minds were stored in the jar. No one knew this. Suddenly, the machine that monitored her brainwaves detected two thought patterns. It was only programed to recognize one. No where in its programing could it find anything on what to do if two wave patterns were encountered, so it did what all computers do when faced with the unfamiliar.

It dropped the ball. The computer, not knowing what else to do sent the signals to wake up the inhabbitant of the tank. It opened up the tank, and Robix slid out coughing and sputtering, and just like that Robix was born. Cold, alone, and scared on a metal floor in an unfamiliar enviroment. Tragedy might have been avoided at this point if a night guard had been asigned to guard her, but she was not scheduled to wake up for two days, and no night guard was posted anywhere near where she was kept. She coughed violently as the fluid she had been kept in drained from her lungs. She looked around her as she tried to get her bearings. She became confused and afraid.

She tried to remember the last place she was before waking up, but this only confused her more. She tried harder and harder to think but nothing was coming. All she could assume was that she had been taken prisoner, but that didnt make sense. She tried as hard as she could but she couldnt remember anything that seemed right. Everything she could remember seemed fake, as if she was seeing it through someone elses eyes. After a few minutes she decided she had to do something. Her current situation was not to her liking, so she did what both of her parents had been well trained at- she escaped. She attacked the nearest air vent with practiced skill, and without making a noise it was off, and she was gone. She shivered against the cold air and metal against her bear wet skin. Her mind was still very new, and problem solving skills were still being absorbed, so she didnt think to formulate any specific plan. She just wandered around through the air ducts. She avoided tripping alarms using skills from her father, but without even realizing she was doing it. After a little while she came to a vent near a light source, and she could see her distorted reflection on the sheet metal of the vent.

'I dont look like me...' She had full expected to see pink eyes, and all pink hair. At the same time she also expected to see blue eyes and black hair, and a more masculine face. Instead she was greeted with blue eyes and a mix of pink and black in her hair. She didnt stop to try and figure it out, she just continued trying to find a way out. At last she came to the end of a duct and peered out. She inhaled through her nose and something in her memory told her that she was breathing fresh air. It felt good in her new lungs. Through the slits in the vent she could see two men wearing long flowing white garments. She slipped the vent off silently and crept towards the first man. Without realizing what she was doing she crept up on the first man and struck him in the back of the head with an open fist. His head snapped foward and he fell to the ground unconcious. Robix stood looking at him, unsure of why she had done that or what to do next. She couldnt be sure why she had done anything she had so far. She stood over him so long she didnt see the other man charging her until he was almost on her. Out of reflexes that didnt truly belong to her she reached up and broke his nose with one hand and used the other to propel him to the floor even faster. Now she knew something was wrong, she would have to leave. More men would come after her if she didnt. She tugged the lab coat off of one of the men and wrapped it around herself. She ran towards the door he had been standing next to. It was a large door, made to withstand bomb blasts. She pulled and pulled at the handle but to no avail. She saw the key pad next to the door and pushed some buttons. Nothing happened. She was starting to worry more, she had found a door and was unable to open it. She stepped back and pushed against it with all her strength but nothing happenedl.

"Come on come on come on." She said frantically. Being the first time she had ever spoken her voice cracked and shook and she fumbled with the words. She put her hands up to hold her head but halfway to her head pink energy lashed out from her palms towards the door. She jumped back in fright and yelped. She looked at her hands. 'I've done this before... I remember.' She looked at the giant door again. One of its hinges had turned to slag and the door was starting to lean, putting all of its weight on the one remaining hinge. Robix put her hands out in front of her and aimed them at the second hinge. With a little concentration she managed to make the mysterious pink energy return, and hit the remaining hinge. The giant door fell and hit the ground. It sounded like thunder, but she was already off running towards her freedom by the time the echo stopped sounding throughout parts of Cadmus.

She ran through the forest in short spurts. Her skin was still delicate, and her feet got cut easily. In the dim moonlight she could see just enough not to run into a tree. She had not built up much in the way of stamina, and she soon had to rest. It was colder when she rested, and she pulled the flimsy garment tighter around her. She couldnt remember everything yet, mostly because she didnt know what she remembered. Things like her hex blasts she didnt remember until she used them. She tore some fabric from the sleeves of her lab coat and wrapped them around her abused feet. Slowly again she started walking. Her feet were sore, but the fabric on them at least protected her from making them worse. Eventually she came to a road. She was feeling more aware now, and remembering more things.

'Gizmo, Mammoth...They betrayed me... But that doesnt make sense, I'm a titan. They were the bad guys, how could they betray me?'

Little by little the two personalities in her became more seperated from each other, and became perversions of they're original forms. They couldn't fully seperated though. Its hard to say what caused this, but the technology that gave her her memories was not proven, and was only made to do one. Her first few hours were spent in fear, and even though her mind was fully grown it was still 'soft' durring this time. It was still very impressionable, and the fear she felt forced it to become aggresive, prone to lashing out. She fell to her knees time to time as waves of memories made themselves known to her. She was just starting to think she would be lost in the woods forever when she came out upon a highway. She found the soft sand on the side of it was easier to walk on with her sore feet. Still confused and not sure where to go she walked until she came to a sign. She stared intensly at the markings on it, and slowly they began to make sense.

JUMP CITY 60 MILES

METROPOLIS 10 MILES

She beamed, Jump city was the first familiar thing she had seen ever. Something that may have been a laugh escaped her mouth, but her vocal cords were still too weak and uncoordinated to make much noise. She began running along the road happily, she had finally found something that almost made sense. She heard something roaring behind her and lights shone in front of her.

'Its a car.'

The car pulled up alongside her and stopped. She could hear several people inside howling at her in a bizzare fashion. She stopped and stood still and the car came to a stop on the shoulder of the road near her. She saw the driver of the car get out and look at her. She pulled the lab coat around her tighter, there was something about him she didnt like.

"Well well well boyz whata we got here?" Said the driver. Inside the car his friends laughed and whooped. "Seems she has no clothes. Would you like some clothes little girl?"

Robix didnt say anything, but took a step backwards.

"I'll go first guys. Come on over here, I'm sure I gots somethin in tha trunk for you."

Robix watched him lean against the trunk. The wind shifted slightly and she could smell alcohol coming off of him strongly.

"What girlie? Waitin for an invite? How much you want for a good time?"

Robix was even more confused now, but took a step foward. "How much what?"

"Money. How much money do you want to let me have a good time."

Without fully understanding what he meant she took a small step back. "I dont want money, I want to get to Jump city."

"Well then it sounds like you just said for free." The man came foward at her, and the people in the car laughed even harder.

Now she understood what he had meant and panic gripped her. She turned to run, but didnt get far. About thirty feet from the car she tripped on part of a blown out tire and he was on her.

"Come on now your gonna like this!"

The man on top of her began to laugh as she screamed. Her stolen lab coat was ripped from her and she was forced onto her back. She tried to punch the man on top of her but he batted her hands away.

"Shut up you little bitch!" He stopped and punched her in the face. "I wants what I wants 'n your gonna shut up and take it!"

She tried to struggle and free herself as her arms were pinned to her sides. She screamed again and pink energy lashed out from her left hand, which was pointed towards the car. It whipped towards the car with blinding speed and hit the gas tank. It swirled around it for a moment before the tank exploded, engulfing the car in flames. The screams of the three passengers could be heard instantly as they tried in vain to free themselves from the inferno. The man on top of her jumped up and began screaming as he ran back towards the car. In the short time it took him to run the thirty feet the screams had stopped. Robix collected her lab coat and wrapped it securely around her. She watched with growing fear as the man who had attacked her circled the car screaming.

'Its only so long before he comes back here for me.' She was right. After a minute the man stopped and came running at her.

"You little bitch my brother was in that car! I'm gonna kill you!"

Time slowed down as she watched the man pull a switchblade from his belt. She heard the 'shink' as the blade unfolded, but she stood still. The man before her opened his mout and began one long scream, it would be the last noise he ever made. When he was just feet from her instinct kicked in. She grabbed his outstretched hand holding the knife and used his own force against him. She slipped behind him and tugged his wrist up towards his neck before he could do anything and slit his throat in mid scream. He sunk to his knees and collapsed without making a noise. Robix jumped back and watched with glee as the pool of blood around him grew. The smell of the smoke coming from the car told her alot of drugs were burning.

'A drug dealer... money.' She riffled his pockets and took his money, he had had five thousand dollars on him. She took his money and tucked it into a pocket on her coat. Readjusting her coat snugly around her she continued on her way to Jump city. Memories of the hive floated through her mind, and that was where she decided she would go first for answers. But now she was tired, and the fluid she had been born in was starting to smell. It matted her hair down made her fingers feel sticky. She was hungry too. Her wits were coming about her more and more, and the personalities inside were taking more control. For now neither could take control, they were mixed yet seperate. She soon came upon a seedy looking motel, and knew that it was as good a place as any to stop for the night.

Kali fumed at Charles and had to restrain from hitting him. He had called her to him, saying there was an emergancy. "Tell me again Charles how this happened!" She hissed. Her former student shrank before her.

"She just woke up, she wasnt supposed to for two more days. Kali I have no idea how this happened."

"Where would she go?"

"I-I dont know. Metropolis is closest to us, I'd think she would go there. Kali I dont know. We'll find her. Dont worry, I have people scouring Metropolis even now."

"See that she's found. The next I hear from you Charles better be good news." With that Kali teleported back to the new tower. It had been a little over four weeks since its destruction and it was almost completed now. It was done enough so the titans could live in it while construction continued outside. She stood on the roof and tried to gather her thoughts, which was difficult. She was furious, but didnt want to show it. She was careful as to which emotions she let Starfire see her display.

"Alright Jinx. You may open your eyes now." Starfire had led Jinx to her new room. She wouldnt have her close friend living in the hospital. She pulled the blindfold off her friend and turned on the light to the room. She had had it decorated much like Ravens, with lots and lots of dark. Anything she herself would hate to have in her own room she put in Jinx's, and hoped her friend would like it.

Jinx looked the room over. It was an improvement from her old one at the hive, which had had yellow walls, a yellow desk, and a yellow cot. "Wow. This is mine?"

Starfire only shook her head.

"Thanks, I dont know what to say." Jinx allowed herself to be 'frilly' for a moment and jumped down onto her bed. She laid on her back and stretched her arms and legs out in each direction and looked at the stars above her. "This is really mine?" She took in the gloomy decorating and looked at her friend with a lopsided grin. "Given the decor you'd think I was the vampire."

Starfire laughed with her friend. "I thought you would enjoy it."

"Oh I do. But... Shouldnt there be glass in the windows?" Jinx pointed at the windows, which really were lacking glass.

"Oh dear." Starfire laughed. "Robin told me some things were yet to be finished... I suppose he meant it." A few moments of awkard silence passed, and Jinx stretched again. Starfire felt the want to kiss her again and shoved it to the back of her mind. These moments had been happening more and more lately, and a few times she found herself wondering if Jinx was thinking anything similar. She was sure that if either her or Jinx were male that she would have done something by now. She laid down on her back next to her friend and stretched in kind. "So... The new tower went up quickly did it not?"

Jinx looked at her. "Its pretty obvious Robin knows someone with money, when money isnt an object time isnt a concept."

"What?"

"Ugh. I mean Robin knows someone who spent more money than is holy on getting this place put together quick. When some people want something done they might say money isnt an object- nevermind. I just mean someone spent a fortune on putting this place together so fast."

"Ah. Jinx?"

"Yeah?"

"I enjoy laying here looking at the stars with you."

"You know, about that... Theres supposed to be a ceiling isnt there?"

"Yes... Yes there is."

"Seems money can buy you speed, but it can't buy you quality. But still, thanks for the room. Its great... Cept for the windows and ceiling."

"Yes... But I suppose those will be fixed tomorrow."

Jinx looked around her room again. 'So its really mine huh?' In a rare show of greatfullness Jinx rolled onto her side and faced her friend. "Is there anything I can do to repay you for this?"

'Yes but I had best not say.' "No of course not."

"Eh, alright. I'm glad its not raining."

Both girls froze, realizing what Jinx had just said. Jumped on her friend and covered her mouth with a hand. "Shhhh! Do you wish to invoke the Murphy's law?"

'And here I thought she was going to kiss me. Wish she'd either do it or get off.' Over the last four weeks Jinx had experienced her fair share of angst involving Starfire. She herself was used to getting what she wanted, and in other circumstances might not have hesitated to take what she wanted, but here she didnt feel she could. Anything that could potentially endanger the one friendship she had was a bad idea. She didnt say anything as Starfire removed her hand, instead she closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly. 'If that doesnt bait her nothings going to.'

The problem for Starfire was that it did bait her. But she didnt know she was being baited, and refrained from doing anything. She put her hands down on the bed on either side of Jinx and watched her. 'Surely she has not fallen asleep.'

'This is so pathetic. She's acting like a frozen computer. I mean come on its obvious she wants to, if she didnt she would get off.' Jinx let the corners of her mouth pull upwards slightly into a smile and placed her own hands firmly on Starfires sides, trying to give the girl encouragment. It didnt work, so Jinx tried something more direct. She tried the 'dreamy eyed' look, which for someone with her eyes was no easy task. She managed to pull it off, and applied a little more pressure with her hands. She slipped them up onto Starfire's back and applied the smallest ammount of donward pressure. 'Would you either kiss me or get off already?'

Starfire was sweating, which wasnt something she had done much of since becoming a vampire. She had grown so used to Kali's affections- which were plutonic- that she wasnt sure anymore what qualified as a romantic advance. She couldnt bring herself to get off of Jinx either, even though it had been almost a minute now. Starfire was near panicing. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear the blood rushing in her ears, and her stomach was doing flip flops on her. She was feeling lightheaded even. She opened her mouth, but no words would come out.

'Alright thats it. Sorry to do this, but its gotta be done.' Jinx flipped Starfire off of her. She heard the girl begin an apology but didnt give her the chance. Quickly she put herself where Starfire had been and reversed the situation. She carressed the side of Starfires face and lowered herself to kiss the redhead.

Starfire felt like her heart was going to explode, and it nearly did when Jinx's lips met hers. The feeling was electrical. Starfire felt the lips against her own part and a tongue brushing against her lips. She opened her mouth and the kiss intensified.

Kali watched from high in the air. Her anger had ebbed at seeing her student happy. She knew she would have to break it up soon, she couldnt risk Starfire getting out of control. She watched with a dreamy expression on her face, memories of her own past loves shouting to be re-played in her mind. Over the last four weeks she had made sure Starfire and Jinx spent alot of time together, and on some days they had been each others only company. She was suprised by how easily both had fallen into it, but she wouldnt look a gift horse in the mouth. It was a good thing, and she was happy for her.

Robix stepped out of her shower, the hot water had made her skin redish. The bathroom was disgusting, and she didnt trust the towel's cleanliness to use it on herself. Nor did she trust the bed to sleep on. What she did trust was a suitcase full of clothes she stole from a tour bus that stopped at the gas station next door. She riffled through it for clothes that would fit her and managed to find enough womens clothes to keep her comfortable. She used the clothes she didnt want to towel herself dry. As if by some miracle there was a pair of shoes in the case that fit her pefectly. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to figure out just what was going on with herself. Though she had alot of memories she had not uncovered them all, and each one she uncovered just left more questions.

She pulled a make-up mirror out of the suitcase and looked in it. She couldnt help but think her hair looked like dog ears and laughed at it. Even wet it stuck up in two points towards the front of her skull. She peeked out her window to see if the tour bus had left yet, she didnt want to go make an appearance in front of it wearing clothes someone might recognize. The gas station next door was also a mechanics shop, and there were several rusting hulks around it. The bus was gone, and she was able to buy some food. She settled in for the night on a pile of the clothes from the suitcase, which looked much cleaner than the bed. Tomorrow, she would catch a bus to jump city and go to the hive. She was sure she could find answers there.

Jinx jumped off of Starfire when she heard a knock on the door. She stood apart from her friend and waited to see who it was.

"Starfire, are you in here? Its time to feed, and then bed."

Jinx and Starfire looked at each other. They did not want to part now, and there were things that needed to be discussed, but over the last few weeks Starfires 'bedtime' had been very strict. Kali did not do much to control Starfires actions, but bedtime was one of them, and there was no room for argument. "I will be with you in just a minute Kali." Starfire licked her lips and turned back to her friend. "Jinx I-"

"Go, its alright. Tomorrow we can talk about it."

"Alright, I am sorry Jinx." With that Starfire turned and left the room, leaving Jinx more than a little confused.

'Whats she always so sorry for?' Jinx watched her go, and once the door shut electricity ran through her body. She realized what she had just done with who. 'I just made out with a Titan... Wait, odd that bugs me more than the fact that she's a she...' She looked around herself. 'I'm living in the titans tower, eating titans food, making out with a titan, and I think I'm falling for her too...' "Its gotta be something in the water." She laid down on her bed, which still smelled like Starfire, and had a few latent red hairs scattered around. She ran a hand over where Starfire had laid. It was still warm. She had alot she wanted to discuss with Starfire, and for this reason sleep would elude her tonight. Fear that Starfire had not liked what had happened kept her awake. She would envy Starfire if she knew how easily sleep could come for a vampire.

Kali sighed as Starfire fed from her neck. "You know child, your out of your first month now. Have you noticed anything differant?"

Starfire disengaged. She had not been keeping track of time, but it made sense now. "Kali, I have noticed something. I hear whispers. They are always there, so many of them. What are they?"

Kali chuckled and pet her students head. "Its normal. Your starting to be able to read minds. First you will just hear stray, unguarded thoughts. Next I will teach you to block them out, and seperate them, and find specific thoughts. Your on your way to mind reading."

"Will I be able to move things with my mind?"

"Perhaps. If you get telekenesis. Remember, we all can get differant things. How do you feel about being a vampire now?"

Starfire thought about it for a moment. "If I had not become one I would not have met you, Jinx would never have come to stay either." Starfire blushed furiously at the mention of Jinx. Her thoughts drifted for a moment to what the two had done, just the act of kissing had been so pleasurable. She shivered against Kali, who pretended not to notice.

"So you dont mind it so much now?"

"No, I did not finish. Since it happened my sister and I, we do not fight any longer. We behave as sisters should. When I think about it, I am glad it happened to me."

"Good, good. Jinx is special to you, is she not?"

"Yes..." Starfire blushed a little more and tried to keep her mind off what had happened.

Kali smirked. "Ever since she got here you've been getting happier. Why is that?"

"She is just a good friend!" Starfire had made the statement just a little too strongly, but didnt know it.

"She a good kisser?"

"Yes." A moment of horrifying silence passed as Starfire realized what had just happened. She looked up at her teacher, who was smilling evily. She imagined that she must looke like a lamina diputs caught in the head lights. She wanted to run, but her teacher had a good hold on her and she wouldnt get far.

"Yes, I saw. Dont look so alarmed Starfire."

"Are you going to not let me see her anymore?"

'Whoa... tearing up already.' "No, of course not little one. While some might say what you do is wrong, I want you to know I encourage it. Dont go about telling people, but be not ashamed of your personal life; for it is just that, your personal life."

"So you are not dissapointed?"

"No, of course not. But you mustn't let yourself bite her. Not even a nip, is that understood?"

"Yes Kali, thankyou. You will not tell anyone?"

Kali chuckled. "Of course not, just be carefull."

"I will Kali, thankyou."

"Stop saying that, now time for sleep."

Chapter ends here, sorry its so short guys... Leave a review n lemme know what you think, next chap I should be back up to the 10 page chapters.


	20. Chapter 20

Robin my Houkounin Chapter XX: Dreaming of you on an ocean of blood

I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own this story, Kali, and Robix.

To: Darby. Robix's hitting the gas tank with a hex blast was accidental, though well deserved. Her killing her attacker was out of instinct and if she didnt do it she would have died herself. Her stealing clothes was necissary too. She's not evil as of yet, but unfortunate. Don't tell me her attackers didnt have it coming... I really dont want everyone to think she's evil in the sense Marcus was, she is a completely differant kind of villan. She's more the misguided, abused kind.

To: Everyone. You have no idea how hard the Starfire/Jinx scene here was hard to write... Please keep an open mind

Robix approached the entrance to the hive acadamy. It was a split between coming here and going to the tower first, but she had settled on the hive because the bus went closer to it. Over the night her skin had hardened a little, and her voice had become more refined. Her mind was still foggy, she could remember how to do things, but couldnt remember very much from her parents past. Mostly she remembered fights. She remembered love, feeling safe. She could remember that someone loved her most passionately.

'I love you, my little birdie.' Those word replayed through her mind, the voice as she remembered was soft. She wasnt sure who it was, but someone loved her with all of their heart and she missed this person. She had looked for the person next to her when she woke up, but it was only a habit from her father. She smiled, remembering what it was like to be loved and wanted to feel it again. Flashes of a dark haired girl flew through her mind, along with memories of gentle touches and hushed whispers. They caused a warm feeling.

She came to the secret entrance to the hive. It didnt look like much, but that was the point. The door had no knobs, but it did have a scanner meant to read the DNA of anyone who put theyre hand on it. If the DNA was familiar, it opened the door. If it wasnt, it still opened a door, a trap door into which the intruder would fall. She placed her hand on the scanner, and felt a pin prick one of her fingers. She may have been better off falling down the trap door, but for the second time in her life a computer messed up and changed her destiny forever. The computer read that she was at the very least related to Jinx, and wasnt prepared for that. It opened the main door. She stepped in, and the computer froze. When it unfroze it opened the trap door, but she was long gone by then.

Robix sped through the hallways, towards her old room. She just knew she could find answers there. She passed many meta-humans on the way, all of which looked at her curiously and a few made cat calls. She reckognized some, but others seemed new. She nearly kicked down her door in excitement, and came face to face with a very angry schitzo/telepath.

"What is she doing in our room?" The orange clade telepath asked itself.

"Your room? Get lost kid, this is my room." She watched as the telepaths clothes changed to red.

"We were not talking to you! But out!"

"Huh?"

"It interupts us."

"Creep, out of my room." The red changed to blue and Robix realized what was wrong with the person in her room. She didnt know it was something they shared in common.

"Its our room. Find your own." The clothes changed color again. "I dont know what they're problem was either. They are just having a bad day, so rude barging in on us like that. They should knock."

Robix sweatdropped. "They? Thats enough, either get out of my room or I'll put you out. All of you!" The telepath spun on her, the clothes changed color rapidly from one to another.

"OURS!"

Robix brought a fist up and place the squatter in a headlock. "How many of you are ther in... there?"

"Theres forty-two of us, now let us go!"

Schitzo, which is what the telepaths name was didnt know what happened next. All of a sudden she was outside of her room, and meta humans all around were laughing at her. Her head was throbbing as well.

"They laugh at us! I know, they do! They are mean to us! We should hurt them! We should run!" In the end Schitzo settled for running away confused and crying.

Robix, now in what she thought was her room dusted her knuckles. "One for every personality." She chuckled. She looked over the plain room. Plain was an understatement. It was exactly like all the other rooms, right down to the tile on the floor. "Why did I fight for this?" She asked herself. She wasnt expecting an answer.

"YOU!" Came the booming voice of Brother Blood from behind her. She turned around and looked at him, she didnt know he had replaced the head mistress after her mother had left.

"YES! ME!" She said sarcastically. "ME ME ME ME US. What? You want this room too now?"

Brother Blood became furious and advanced on Robix. Robix held her hand up and he stopped.

"Before we do this, I wanna know how many personalities you have."

This was odd. Brother Blood scowled at the girl and leaned down to look her in the eye. "I only have one you tresspasser, and ALL the rooms here are mine."

"One? Thats good, means I only have to hit you once. Poor crayolla got forty-two."

Blood howled. "That was SCHITZO! This was HER room! She's our brightest telepath, and you hit her forty two times just for the room?"

"Yeah. If you want forty-two you can have them. Hold still."

'This one has guts.' Thought Blood. "How would you like- HEY!" Blood had to put up a shield to avoid being struck. 'This one perhaps has too much guts.' "How did you get in here? I dont recognize you." Blood let his shield down and struck Robix hard across the face. "We do not like intruders."

Robix recoiled. "I just put my hand on the door and it let me in, I've been here before, this is my room!"

Blood read her mind and found she was telling the truth- which was impossible. He reasoned she must at least think she was telling the truth. Her mind was complicated from what he could see without concentrating. "Yes, this is your room. I must have forgotten, if you would just come with me we can get you re-enlisted." Blood knew she would be a valuable asset. His senses told him there was more to this girl. She could fight, and her eyes and hair told him there was most likely some meta human ability lurking under the surface. Even if there wasnt she still fit one of the hive qualifications, 'must be brutal with others'. "Come now. We'll get you all set up."

Robix looked at him doubtfully. He had gone from a rage to perfectly calm pretty quick. She followed him out of the room. "You sure you've only got one?"

Outside the room a crowd had gathered. A very large teenage boy was closest to the door when Robix came out behind blood. "Hey good lookin, you gonna be stayin here a whi-"

Robix put a hand out and broke his nose. He went down with a thud. Blood turned around and looked at her, and then the unconcious student on the floor. "You just knocked out our school quarterback..." He tried to keep an even tone but failed.

"So?" Robix put a hand on her hip.

"Look at the size of him! He is the whole team!"

"What? Want me to hit him a few extra times cuz he's big?" Robix cracked her knuckles.

Blood growled and the students around him backed off and dissapeared around corners to get away from him. "No. Nevermind. Come with me."

Blackfire looked curiously at the primitive earth cooking machine in front of her. She had seen everyone else put cold food in it, and take hot food out plenty of times before. What she didnt know was that it was a microwave, and that putting metal in it was not generally a good idea. In her hand she had a largy frying pan with some eggs cracked into it. She put it in the machine and punched in a few numbers, figuring five minutes would do it. It instantly started making loud noises.

"Whats cookin good lookin?"

Blackfire cringed. His banter needed alot of work. Before she could Stop him Beast Boy got between her and the microwave just as the door flew open and the pan flew out and struck him in the head. Lumps of charcoal that had once been eggs hit the floor and singed the carpet. Beast Boy went down, and the frying pan skipped off to another corner of the room. Blackfire tried not to laugh when she saw the gigantic bruise left on his forehead. "Im sorry, are you alright?" She stuck her hand out to help him up.

"Did it leave a mark?" Asked Beast Boy, somwhat dazed.

"A bruise, and some singed hair. Think it might have wiped the smile off your face too. Sit down." Blackfire was still laughing as she helped him into a chair.

"You gonna play doctor?" Asked Beast Boy.

"No! You made a quick enough recovery." 'So much for the smile being wiped off.'

Beast Boy rubbed the bruise on his head. "What were you doing with metal in a microwave anyway?"

"Microwave?"

"...Nevermind. Just dont put anything metal in it."

"No, I know what microwaves are, I just cant believe you animals cook with them."

Beast Boy shifted forms between a few differant animals. "I resent that!"

Blackfire laughed. "Your named Beast Boy but you dont like being called an animal."

"Well, what do you use to cook then 'Ms. Earth is so primitive and I know everything about nothing, especially microwaves.'"

"On my planet the things we used to cook with were so complicated your head would explode if you even tried to understand them." Blackfire crossed her arms triumphantly and looked down her nose at the primitive earth monkey.

"Yeah, well... I bet they cost a fortune to fix when they broke down!"

'Damn him.' "A large one actually..."

"I win! Can you kiss this better?" Beast Boy pointed at the welt on his head.

"Thats a doctors job, and I'm hungry." Blackfire resumed rumaging through the kitchen for food that required less work.

Beast Boy sat in the chair in thought. After some time he opened his mouth to speak. "Blackfire?"

"Hm?"

"This sounds stupid-"

"Like everything else you say." Blackfire sat down across from him and attacked a box of pop tarts.

"I'm trying to be serious. What are we? I'm kind of confused." His tone was sincere.

Blackfire put down her toaster pastry. "Can we settle on being close for now?"

The happy care free look returned to his face. "Yeah, I can go with that."

"Good. Now go bug someone else, I'm eating."

Beast Boy groaned. "Our defenitions of close must be differant."

"Eating."

"What are you eating?" Beast Boy grabbed the pop tart box and hid it behind his back.

"Give that back!"

"Gotta catch me!" Beast Boy started to run from the room, but Blackfire didnt chase him, and that took the fun out of it. He approached the table cautiously.

"Give them back, or I will cause you physical harm."

"Ever play monkey in the middle with an eight armed giant squid?"

"Theres one pop tart left in the box. Let me eat it and we can play with the empty box."

Beast Boy took the pop tart out of the box. "You mean this pop tart?" He took a bite out of it and watched the look on Blackfires face. "Mmmmmm, its good!"

"Your DEAD!" Blackfire rose from her seat and gave chase to Beast Boy, who threw the tart back in the box and ran away as fast as he could.

Jinx opened her eyes. All she wanted was a nap, but sleep was an elusive creature. She had not been able to sleep the night before. Every few minutes she remembered just what had happened with Starfire, her heart would speed up, she would gasp slightly, and she wouldnt feel tired anymore. It was annoying. What little sleep she did have was plauged by odd dreams. They were not nightmares, but were still disturbing. She had dreamt of kissing Starfire, but her mouth had tasted like blood and there was some smudged on her cheek. In another dream she saw herself sleeping with the other girl, arm in arm. The dream had not been graphic, in fact its nature was peacefull. What bothered her was the bed she saw. It was made of blood. She and Starfire had had a blanket pulled over them, but were resting on a sea of blood. A real sea of it- there had been waves and crests in it even.

"Damn it!" She sat up in bed and punched her pillows. She couldnt get the redhead out of her head. 'Do I actually love her?' Somewhere she knew she did, but she wasnt ready to accept that. Not just yet. It was hard to tell when that fear of the same sex barrier had come down, she couldnt pinpoint it but she knew it had been in the last few weeks. Once it was gone however she could not remember ever having it. 'This craps getting to me. Gonna go nuts if I stay here.' Jinx laughed a bit at the thought of it. 'Go nuts? Dont mind if I do!' Jinx sat up again in bed. Sleep was not going to come. She looked at the clock nearby. 'Wow. 2 oclock and Starfires not doing the lost puppy thing yet.' "Hey, where is she anyway?" 'Hell with it, all I wanna do is take a nap...'

Robin looked over his new evidence room. Very few things had survived the fire, and the new room was very empty. Collecting keepsakes from the differant foes he fought was a habbit he had picked up from his mentor, and something he found enjoyable. Many of the items in his old evidence room had contributed some of theyre technology to his Red-X suit, which had survived the fire in its safe. The safe now sat in the middle of the room, around it were empty showcases and pedistals waiting to be filled with the toys and trinkets of villans. The only other items that survived the fire were so badly warped from the heat he wasnt going to bother putting them on display.

"Your not thinking of putting that thing on are you fearless?"

Robin looked behind him. It was Cyborg. "No, I just wanted to make sure it was safe."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Robin looked back at Cyborg. "Dont know. For some reason I just wanted to make sure it was ok."

Cyborg snorted, showing his disdain for the suit. "I still think you should let me go at it with an ascetaline torch."

"We've been through this. That wouldnt burn the fabric off, wouldnt do anything to it. Even the skin of the suit is enhanced with nano technology that enhances strength."

"I dont care. Launch it into the sun, drop it in an active volcano. Just get rid of it, gives us all the creeps just knowing its still here." Cyborg lowered his voice to a more serious tone. "Whatever it is you used for hardware in that thing, its got me beat. Scares us all just thinking what might happen if someone else got ahold of it."

"Hey, come on. Thats why its behind three feet of titanium, a DNA sensitive, 10 digit code, and verbal password lock."

"Impressive. What if they just tore the door off? We've gone up against a few dudes that could."

"Thing takes any damage and it sprays knockout gas all over the place. Come on Cyborg its safe in there."

"Alright. Just dont sit there staring at it, gives me the creeps."

"You know, its funny. I keep it in case I ever need it, because its nearly invincible, and for that same reason I have to keep it away from others. At the same time I can't destroy it because I know I could need it someday."

Cyborg almost laughed. "Yeah, that happens to me all the time with anything I throw away. Soon as its gone I have 10 uses for it." Both heros laughed at this. "Come on, we've still got to break in the new video game system, and we should let our pal Red-X get back to collecting dust."

"Your on."

Starfire looked at the clock. 'It has been five hours now.' Kali had made her stay with her since she woke up, and they had been practicing meditation, and fortifying Starfires mind through it. "Kali can we be done now?"

Without opening her eyes Kali addressed her student. "Not until you have the hang of this. This is all thats going to stop your thoughts from beaming out and into the minds of anyone who can read them. Do you really want Raven to find out about Jinx? She doesnt seem too fond of her."

"No, of course not, but this is boring."

"Train first, play later."

Starfire whined. "But I do not like meditation. Raven does. Perhaps she can meditate with you?"

"Starfire your not here because I want company. Your here because you have to be."

"How long must I do this per day?"

"The better you get at it the less time you need to spend on it, but if its that boring I guess we can just do it longer tomorrow."

"Thankyou Kali." Starfire got up from the floor. She was almost out of the room when Kali called her, and for a moment she thought Kali was going to make her meditate more.

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"Be carefull."

"I will Kali, thankyou." Starfire turned around and left her room behind. She sped through the corridors towards Jinx's room. She got to the door quickly and it slid open without a noise. She spotted her friend sleeping on the bed and floated over to it. She set down next to the bed kneeling, her elbows on the bed with her chin in her palms. She had been hoping to find Jinx awake. She stretched her arm out and carressed Jinx's cheek with the back of her hand. She let her eyes wander over what she could see, from the blanket around her shoulders to the top of her head.

"Are you awake?" Starfire whispered. Jinx didnt wake up, and Starfire tried fake coughing. This didnt produce the desired result either. Fake sneezing had no effect, nor did clearing her throat. Before long she was out of non-gross bodily noises. "Why won't you wake up?" Starfire climbed onto the bed in front of her sleeping friend and ran a hand through her hair. She found the sound of Jinx's rhythmic breathing comforting. 'I like her so much... What is it?' She laid down next to her, inches from her face and stared intently at her. 'What is it about you I'm so drawn to? What makes you so important to me?' She cupped a hand against her cheek, it was warm to the touch, and when she pulled her hand away the pale skin beneath it had turned slightly pink. 'Why are you nice to me Jinx? What makes me special to you? Do you love me Jinx? Do I love you?'

Starfire quickly bored with watching Jinx sleep and decided to seek entertainment elsewhere. She left Jinx sleeping and exited the room quietly. She decided to seek out her sister. She went to the kitchen and found signs of a struggle. She followed them through the hallways. Pop Tart crumbs and shreds of a box led her to the greeting hall nine stories below. She found her sister outside sitting on Beast Boy's back, pinning him to the ground and forcing him to eat dirt.

"Hello sister! You are having fun brutalizing my friend?"

Blackfire didnt look at her, but did respond. "Yeah, tons."

"HELP!" Beast Boy tried a few differant Animal forms to get away, but Blackfire was stronger than all of them.

"Be quiet. I warned you not to mess with the pop tart."

"I wish to enjoy your company."

"Yeah yeah, have a seat. I'm busy here." Blackfire returned her attention to Beast Boy. "SAY IT!"

"NO!" Another clod of dirt was shoveled into his mouth by the angry tamaran. As disgusting as this was he was trying hard not to laugh, and failing miserable.

"SAY IT!" Blackfire picked up a clod of dirt with an earthworm sticking out and dangled it in front of his face.

"GROSS! Alright, you win. I'll say it."

"Say what?"

Blackfire beamed. "I've been training him. Listen." She returned her attention to the dirt eating changeling. "Alright, say it."

Beast Boy groaned. "I'm your bitch and your my daddy." He said it in a dull monotone.

Starfire, who didnt understand was unimpressed, and confused. "Blackfire, there are obvious things that would prevent you from being father to him."

"I'll explain later, now be quiet." She again turned on Beast Boy. "And you. Say it like you mean it."

Upstairs Cyborg, Raven, and Robin watched with interest. Cyborg was using his bionic eye, and enhanced hearing to record the event playing out below. "Oh yeah baby I gotta get this on dvd."

"I guess theres a little good in everyone." Raven put her hood up to hide her smirk. Watching her green friend being forced to eat dirt for going too far with a joke was a welcome change to how everyone normally just gave him the cold shoulder for a while. This would teach him a nice lesson.

It was Robins turn next. "We have to make her a titan. Tonight. And Cy, can you insert sound effects into this to make it even funnier?"

"Oh yeah."

"Do we need a new member?"

Cyborg and Robin looked at Raven. "Do you not see what she is doing to him?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Robin leaned against the glass. "We have to think of some new initiation things. So far I've thought of drinking nyquill till your drunk, but thats all I've got. Any ideas?"

"Spending three days in a snake pit?"

"Paddling?"

"No and no, something non lethal, and original."

Cyborg and Raven had to think about it. "We could dye her hair pink." Suggested Cyborg.

"One pink witch is enough around here thanks." Raven put her hood down. "We could make her wash Beast Boy in some weird animal form."

"Not stinky enough."

"Juggle raw stinking meat?"

"Too stinky."

"Juggling Beast Boy with raw stinking meat?"

Robin looked at Cyborg. "Do I even have to respond to that?"

"What about making her eat gross things?"

"I dont know, not original enough. Raven, you got anything?"

"Well, I have one."

"Well alright shoot."

Raven cleared her throat. "What villan do we fight, and no one ever gets hurt?"

Cyborg thought about it. "Theres a few, be more specific."

"A villan who's a real goon, a pain in the ass to put away but for all the mayhem he causes doesnt do much damage to anything. In fact hte last time we fought him we did more colateral damage than he did."

Robin scratched his head. "We are pretty high up there on the colateral damage thing. Who?"

Raven sighed. "You know how some places have the 'catch the greased pig' contest? I was thinking we could do something like that with Mumbo, Kitty, or any number of real losers."

"Alright Rae, who's not in prison?"

Raven put a finger on her chin and thought about it. Mumbo's out. On good behaviour, think we can set something up with him? He's the cagiest one I can think of, and if we promise not to hit so hard next time he misbehaves he might do us this favor."

"Catch the greased Mumbo, I like that."

"Good thinking Raven. He's about as harmless as they come."

"And I can get it on video." Cyborg tapped the side of his head. "And we can use it for blackmail later."

"I want a copy of it." Raven put her hood back up.

"Catch the greased Mumbo..." Robin looked at his friends. "You guys realize we must be mentally ill right?"

"Whatever." Cyborg scratched his head. "Think we can get her to think we're in danger or something, and that she's the only one that can help us?"

"Yeah. We really need help."

"Speak for yourselves. I say we lay this out in as gaudy a way possible, so mind numbingly obvious it hurts. We could be suspended upside down by ropes above a vat of orange juice and say its acid." Cyborg and Robin looked at each other, and then her.

"What? Do you stay up at night just thinking of this stuff?" Asked Cyborg.

"No, I just feel we wasted a perfectly good excuse to torture someone when Beast Boy joined and we didnt do anything to him."

Cyborg just looked at her. "That was what, almost 2 years go? Your saddistic, and carry grudges. If I ever make you mad give me a chance to say sorry."

Raven gave them both a sideways glance. "Whatever. I'm going to go arrange everything." She looked down below, where Blackfire was tying Beast Boys legs in a knot. "Just make sure she doesnt kill him." And with that she was gone.

Robin and Cyborg watched as Beast Boy got away, but a well aimed rock- a one hundred pound rock- changed his plans.

"Youch." They said in unison.

"Think thats permenent Cy?" Bits of debris went flying past the window and Beast Boy screamed.

"Naw, if nothing else he does heal fast."

"Did she just.." Robin let it hang in the air, what he had just seen was disturbing.

"Yeah, she did. I do not wanna be him. We should edit that out."

"Yeah."

"Some things are just wrong." Said Cyborg as he watched the carnage below.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!"

Down below Blackfire had grown tired of pummeling Beast Boy, and the effort only made her hungrier. She laid down in the dirt next to Beast Boy as he recovered. "Great, now I'm hungrier."

Beast Boy sat up, hurting all over. "Did you have to play so rough? And whats with your dirt fixation?"

Blackfire gave him the evil eye. "You mashed my pop tart into the carpet... Your lucky to be alive."

Beast Boy went into defensive mode. "Come on, it was an accident and only happened because you tackled me. No one said you had to play so rough."

Blackfire cracked a grin. "You know you like it rough." She said sarcastically. She laughed as Beast Boy coughed and sputtered. She got off the ground and dusted herself off. "I'm going back inside to eat now, if you bother me in the slightest I'll do alot more than this." Blackfire went back inside, leaving her sister and Beast Boy alone.

Beast Boy sat, still trying to recover while Starfire sat in thought. They were joined by Robin and Cyborg, who were grinning madly.

"Dude! Did you see what she did to me?" Robin and Cyborg laughed at him, along with Starfire and Beast Boy suddenly felt very foolish.

"Yeah, we saw it." Robin looked behind him to make sure Blackfire had gone inside. "Listen up, we've decided to let Blackfire join, and we have the perfect initiation prank. Here goes..."

In the end it was decided that Starfire would be the best person to get Jinx involved. Starfire now was heading towards Jinx's room, hoping to find the girl awake. She opened the door and wasn't dissapointed. The pink sorceress was sitting at the desk. Starfire decided to push the initiation prank issue to the back burner, right now she wanted to talk about what had happened the night before. She looked over Jinx's shoulder to see what she was doing.

"Why are you scratching your name into the desk?"

Jinx looked up, noticing her for the first time. "Oh, oh. Hey. Just cuz I wasnt allowed to at the hive, I just feel like personalizing something."

"Jinx, do you love me?"

Jinx choked and slipped with the pocket knife she was carving with. It scraped across the desk making the x in her name very misshapen. She looked at her ruined tag for a moment before turning around to face Starfire. "What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Well, I dont know. You really need to know right now?"

"I would like to."

"Well, do you love me?" Knowing it was differant than saying it, and Jinx would rather a stalemate on the issue.

Starfire looked inside herself for the answer, it wasnt easy to find, nor was it impossible. With just moderate difficulty she was able to come up with her answer. "Yes, I believe so."

Jinx cringed a little. It was hard to believe how easy some things came to Starfire. "Yeah, alright. I guess I do. You know this can make problems for you, ain't exactly normal."

"Thats alright, Kali told me it was ok."

Jinx slammed the knife into her desk, nearly to the hilt to avoid exploding with anger. "You mean to tell me you actually told someone what happened?"

Starfire, oblivious to Jinxs anger shook her head. "No, but she knew. Kali seems to know everything that goes on around here."

Jinx returned to her desk, and began trying to pull her knife out of the wood. "Ok, then I cant blame you I guess. Just, keep it between us ok?" She grunted and tugged on the knife and it broke off at the hilt. She had had one foot on the side of the desk to push against it and now she flew backwards. She was in the middle of yelling 'shit' when Starfire caught her. She saw Starfire smiling above her. It wasnt the normal smile, it was a mischevious one.

"What are you smiling about?" Jinx asked, trying to sound intimidating, and failed miserably. She made no protest as Starfire dragged her onto the bed. She let her body go limp as Starfire laid her down. She felt her heart speed up to a great pace and wondered briefly if Starfire could hear it. She closed her eyes as her arms were forced to the side and Starfire straddled her thighs. Starfire held her down by the biceps gently and leaned in to kiss her. Jinx tilted her head slightly to meet the kiss, and parted her lips slightly.

Starfire closed the gap between them and it felt like her heart instantly doubled its speed. Her mouth was flooded with the taste of Jinx and her chest felt ready to explode. She explored Jinx's mouth with vigor, and lowered her body onto hers. She put one hand under Jinx's shoulder and held the back of her head, and the other arm under her back. She had to be carefull not to apply too much pressure, but if she applied too much Jinx didnt complain. She was suprised when Jinx broke the kiss and nibbled her way towards her neck. She gasped when Jinx massaged her neck with her teeth. She felt Jinx smile against her neck and then the other girl applied suction and she couldnt help but cry out her name, and buck against her slightly.

WARNING: Starfire/Jinx graphic scene! DO NOT READ BEYOND THIS POINT IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY IT!

Starfire- naive as she was- could tell this was turning serious. While what she had done so far did not bother her the things that might come next scared her. She couldnt be sure if this was fear she would have normally, or if it was because Jinx was a female. She could imagine that it would make certain things akward. She steeled herself for what was bound to come next, she didnt want her fears to end this. Jinx wrapped her arms around Starfire and rolled her over so she was on top. Starfire closed her eyes as Jinx kissed her again. She felt the other girl lean back and put her hands on her ribs, right below her top. She only became more scared, she knew Jinx wanted her to sit up a little so she could remove the garment. 'Don't be afraid, dont be afraid, dont be afraid.' She thought as she leaned up. Jinx's hands raced around her back and went to work on her top. Starfire took a few deep breaths to try and quell the fear she felt. The cloth around her shifted, and she opened her eyes only briefly as it was pulled over her head. She put her hands at her sides and squeezed the sheets to the bed tight. She moaned as Jinx massaged her breasts, everything felt good but she was still afraid. As much as she wanted to bolt from the room she wouldnt let herself. A choked cry escaped her lips when Jinx took a nipple into her mouth and sucked it gently. Jinx backed off, and next Starfire felt her fingers working at her belt. Once the belt was loosened she felt fingers slip into the sides of her underwear and tug. She felt her skirt being pulled away and the cold air hit her skin.

Jinx reached behind her and pulled off Starfires boots. She got up and stripped off her own clothing, throwing it in a pile with Starfires. She climbed back on the bed next to Starfire. She kissed her passionately and pressed against her. Every inch of her skin felt like it was burning as it touched against Starfires. The heat in her nether regions intesified and made her ache. She let her hands roam free on the other girls body, exploring her new lover.

Starfire felt her fear fading under Jinx's touch. She arced against her as the pleasure spiked and ebbed. She didnt realize how badly she had needed to breath until Jinx broke the kiss and she found herself gasping for air. She felt Jinx's hot mouth trail kisses down to her neck before biting gently and making her cry out again. Her entire body jerked from the sensation as Jinx licked her nipples and moved down to swirl her tongue in her navel. Starfire felt her tongue going closer to her most sensitive area and paniced.

"Jinx please stop!" Starfire sat up, as did Jinx, looking confused.

"Whats wrong?"

"I- I am not ready for this. I am sorry." Starfire lowered her head, waiting for rejection. Instead Jinx just shrugged.

"Dont worry about it, no biggy." Jinx looked her over as they re-dressed. "Do you even know why we have to keep this a secret?"

"Because we are of the same sex?"

"You understand that then?"

Starfire nodded. "Oh yes, on my planet it was forbiden."

Jinx scoffed. "Why?"

A sad expression came over Starfires face. "Our long wars and our slow rate of reproduction have left out population devastated. All non-royal females were made to take verile males when they reached mating age."

"Your telling me your royalty?" Jinx looked skeptical at her lover.

"Yes."

'Its gotta be true, I dont think she knows how to lie.' "So... Your a queen or something?"

"No. I am a princess."

'Great, now I'm into a female member of the titans who's a princess from some far away planet. Does this get any more complicated?' "Your kidding, right?"

"No."

"I need to sit down." She noticed Starfire looking at her like a confused dog, with her head tilted slightly to the side. 'Lost puppy.' "What?"

"Jinx you are already sitting."

Jinx looked, and she was in fact sitting on her bed. "Then I need to lay down." 'Oh no, that means her sisters royalty too... Explains the attitude.'

"Oh yes, I was supposed to ask you to help us in fooling my sister. We are initiating her tonight, and need your help."

Jinx looked up at her from the bed. "If it makes a fool out of her I'm in."

Ok im ending the chapter here, see you all later. PLEASE leave a review. I look foward to hearing from you all.


	21. Chapter 21

Robin my Houkounin Chapter XXI: Initiation night part I

I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own this story, Kali, and Robix. I do not recomend drinking NyQuil to get drunk, if your gonna get drunk drink vodka and do it right!

Blackfire laid back on her bed, not caring the dirt she got on herself while fighting Beast Boy was now in the sheets. She was still sweaty from the fight, and toyed with the idea of jumping through the shower. She decided against it, it was late enough in the day so she could wait until nightfall. She yawned and rolled onto her stomach. It wasnt a good time for a shower, but it was a great time for a nap. Just as she was about to fall asleep her door slid open. She opened her eyes and listened for footsteps but didnt hear any. 'Means its either my sister or Raven.'

"Hello sister, I wish to speak to you."

'Well that narrows it down.' She opened her eyes and looked at her sister. "About what?"

"We would like you to join the titans."

"Why? I'm really not into it."

"Please? You helped us in the defeat of Marcus, had any one of us not been present we would all have been slain and Robin would be his."

"Come on, I dont wanna, thats your spot little sister."

Starfire cringed. 'If she goes back to calling me baby sister I am going to put a redips nosiop in her bed.' "Please? You have been a valuable addition to the team since arriving. Beast Boy would like it if you joined."

"I dont know."

"Please?"

The more Blackfire thought about it the better it sounded. "Alright, I'll give it a shot. Gotta do something with myself." Blackfire began to suspect something was up when her sister didnt dance about like an idiot. 'She's up to something.'

"I'm glad you will be joining. So, you will be staying here then?"

Blackfire looked at her suspiciously. "Yeah, sure."

Outside the door the titans had theyre ears to the wall. Evesdroping with the doors was impossible because they seemed to open whenever you got close to them. Various snickers could be heard among the group minus Beast Boy, who had been sent out to get nyquill and lots of it.

"Think we should paint her up like a geisha too?" Asked Raven.

"Yeah, I dont see why not. Is Mumbo ready?" Robin looked to Cyborg, who had set up the vat of orange juice.

"Yeah baby, I even dipped him in motor oil. As if he wasnt already slippery enough." Cyborg held up a empty bottle of oil as if to prove his point.

"Nice. And Raven, whats Kali doing through all this?"

Raven shrugged. "She told me she has things to do and Won't be back until its time to feed Starfire."

"And Jinx?"

Raven smiled. "Already tied up and hung upside down."

Cyborg and Robin looked at her and sweat dropped. "Rae, you realize we're not ready for that part right? We're like two hours from that." Cyborg couldnt do anything but point at her.

"Raven... You at least left the rope short enough so she's not neck deep in the O.J. Right?"

Raven sighed. "I wish. She's in there with Mumbo making sure he stays out of trouble. Do you guys have any idea how much of that stuff she's going to have to drink? Remember, a tamaranians metabolism is more like a blast furnace."

"She doesnt have to be too drunk, she just has to believe we're in trouble."

"Hey I told Beast Boy to get two cases. Who knows how a tamaranian reacts to a little alcahol? Hey we have ropes strong enough to hold me up right? I don't wanna have to go through the car wash to get orange pulp off me."

Inside the room Starfire smiled and hugged her sister. She had agreed to join. "Congratulations sister, you are now a titan. There is just one thing you must do."

'Yeah, heres where they get you.' "And whats that?"

"Initiation."

"What?"

"You will see, it is most interesting. It will be fun."

Beast Boy set down his cases of Nyquill on the table and looked around. He screamed like a little girl when he found himself surrounded by darkness and felt a hand pulling his hair. He came out of the darkness eye to eye with Mumbo, and found his head was sticking out of his top hat. "AH! What the hell? It isnt time yet Mumbo!" He saw Jinx sitting nearby watching with some interest. He wondered if she heard him scream.

"Well, its not a rabbit but close enough. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Just do a rabbit already, you said you could."

Beast Boy tried to worm his way back through the hat but couldnt. He looked up at Mumbo nervously when he sat the hat on the floor and stood back. "What are you doing?"

"Sending you back!" Mumbo laughed again and weilded a giant mallet over his head. "Its like whakamole!" Beast Boy screamed. "Come on kid, Its an act. No one gets hurt, its magic!"

Beast Boy looked up. "Really?"

Mumbo laughed. "NO! This part really whales!" And so he brought the gigantic mallet down on Beast Boys head. It propelled him back through the hat to where he had been. He turned to Jinx. "I can do the president, want me to do the president?"

"Nah, get the democratic candidate, and let me hold the mallet."

Beast Boy groaned on the kitchen floor, holding his head. "Owww. How much abuse is my head supposed to take in a day?" He whined. "Its unfair!"

Blackfire- all dressed up like a japanese geisha- was lead into the kitchen. She had seen herself in the mirror after the makup was applied and her hair fixed and wondered why she let them do this to her. 'This is ridiculous, I cant believe I let this happen. This is so not me.' Blackfire let herself be led to the table and sat down in front of many bottles of medecine. She looked over the faces of the titans around her and they were all grinning impishly. "Uh, whats this about?" Robin cleared his throat but the others continued grinning.

"This, is initiation. You have to drink all these, and then your in." Robin unsealed the first bottle and popped the safety seal. He set it down in front of her.

'Oh no it even smells gross.' She hesitated and it was just enough for Robin to exploit it.

"Of course, if your afraid or anything you dont have to do this."

Blackfire refrained from growling at him as the others laughed. Instead she grabbed the first bottle in front of her and downed it. It was horrible, and she spent a full thirty seconds trying not to be ill coughing and gagging wildly. "What is this crap?" She asked, her voice still ragged from the coughing and choking.

"Nyquill, drink enough and you get drunk." Cyborg told her. He uncapped another and set it down. "Drink up."

Blackfire looked over the faces of the titans. 'This is it, I am going to kill them all...' "I hate you all." With that she picked up the second bottle and slammed it down. She coughed a little less this time, but gagged just as much. A bucket was produced in case she couldnt hold it back but she pushed it away. Instead she put the two finished containers in it.

"Yes sister, two are down and only forty-six are left to go."

As it would turn out, alcohal, a depressant had a profound affect on a tamaranian. By the tenth bottle Blackfire had turned green under the makeup and was starting to slur words. She had nearly thrown up a few times in between bottles. The alcohal slowed her metabolism and went straight to her brain. She had taken up giggling, and was now embarassing herself.

"Dude! She's so wasted." Laughed Beast Boy. A few titans nodden theyre heads in agreement and snickered.

Blackfire turned her head to face him as she downed her eleventh bottle, her eyes were dull and her speech was off. "Who wasthed?"

Beast Boy laughed. "No one you know, keep it up." He yiped slightly when she grabbed him and pulled him onto her knee and made him sit.

"You know, I like you. Your alright, so damned green thou." Blackfire giggled and gagged. "This stuff is awefull who's bright idea was who's bright idea was this?" She examined an empty bottle as if it were something important. "I remember an old saying..." Blackfire drifted off for a minute.

"What saying?" Asked Robin.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Keep going." Said Raven. She popped another bottle and set it in front of Blackfire.

She lifted the bottle shakily and almost put it in Beast Boys mouth instead of hers. She spilled some of it on him and laughed. "Oops, you had an accident." Everyone laughed and Beast Boy groaned.

"Do you know how much that makes my fur stick? Its not funny." He tried to get up from Blackfires lap but she held him in place.

"You try this." She dumped the bottle out on Beast Boys head and luaghed some more before starting a new one. Beast Boy's head was now dripping wet and everyone was laughing at him. She guzzled another bottle, burped and gagged. Then she noticed Beast Boy in her lap, she had forgotten he was there. "Get off my lap you perv." She pushed him away a bit roughly. She had an itch on her face and scratched it, first the wrong side of her face and then she remembered the differance between left and right. She smudged the makeup all over and uncovered her skin. It had gone from orange to slightly green.

"Perhaps you have had enough sister?" Asked Starfire. She giggled at her sisters confused expression.

"STARFIRE! When did you get here?"

Starfire giggled more along with everyone else. "Sister, I live here."

Blackfire went bug-eyed. "No shit? I live here too!" She popped another bottle and offered it to Starfire, unfortunately she offered it neck down and it spilled out onto the floor. "Here you gotta try some of this." She noticed the bottle empty in her hand. "You must like it to drink it that fast."

"Hey Blackfire, have another." Said Cyborg. He was laughing so hard he didnt notice her throw a empty bottle at his head. It bounced off harmlessly.

"Don't boss me 'round. I..." She gagged. "Am a princess, and I order you to give me another." She sneezed and burped at the same time and a flame ignited. "Whoa!"

"Cooooool." Droned Beast Boy.

"Oh my."

"Oh boy."

"Oh no."

"Booya!"

Blackfire giggled. "Escuse me. I think I can do that on purpose." Before anyone could stop her another alcohol fueled belch was let loose and scorched a hole in the table. "Weee." She drank down another bottle with no problem, and followed it up with another.

"Dont do that, please sister?"

Blackfire had to focus her eyes to see Starfire. "Starfire, when did you get here? Watch this, I learned a new trick." And before anyone could say not to another flaming belch let loose and made the hole in the table bigger.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were rolling around on the ground laughing. They couldnt even form words anymore they laughed so hysterically.

Robin leaned closer to Raven. "Get that second case out of here, we dont need it, and I think she's drunk enough."

Raven smiled. Part two would be fun, and every camera in the tower was going to record it for future viewing. She was about to teleport the second box away when Blackfire turned her attention on her.

"And you Raven... Does that suit give you wedgies?"

Raven sputtered, caught off guard and in the middle of a spell she lost her focus and the box, table, and a few chairs dissapeared. They reapeared several miles high out over the ocean, never to be seen again. "What?" She pulled her hood down over hey eyes to hide the blush.

Beast Boy and Cyborg continued rolling around laughing at the thought of Raven having to fix a wedgie and Blackfire finished the last bottle she had, the rest had been teleported to parts unknown. "A wedgie. Do-you-get-wedgies?"

Raven ignored her and turned to Robin. "She hasnt had much, why is she this... off?"

Robin shrugged. "Looks like alcohal effects them more than us, it wouldnt be the first weird thing we've learned about tamaranians."

Beast Boy stood up and got in Blackfire's face. He put his hands out in front of him flat. "Alright, Blackfire. You'r walking down a hallway." He paused only long enough for her to nod her head. "You take a right, a left, another right, BRICK WALL!"

"AAH!" Blackfire yelled and fell out of her seat. Everyone laughed and Beast Boy helped her get up. He turned to the others as she hummed silently to herself.

"Guys, she's too drunk for part two. We gotta let it wear off a bit." Another flaming burp followed by a 'wee' behind him proved his point.

"She has got to teach us that." Said Cyborg.

"Alright guys, what do we do with her in the meantime? We can't let her sleep it off and she could be downright dangerous like this."

Cyborg went to the fridge and pulled out some cold pizza and began eating. "We could just let her sit there for a while, thats nice and safe isnt it?" He said Between bites.

Starfire, pleased with her sisters happy demeaner crept up on the older girl. "Sister?"

"Baby sister!"

"Perhaps you would like to recite the poem of over indulgance with me? All three thousand lines perhaps?"

Across the room everyone took cover and covered theyre ears. Blackfire watched them and then looked to her wrist for a watch that was not there, but she didnt know that. "I'm sorry Starfire." She hickuped. "I only have time for four thousand lines, another time maybe?"

Everyone sighed with relief, and Raven pulled Starfire away before she could further try to convince her sister. "No poems." She told the girl.

"But-"

"NO poems!" Repeated the group.

Across the room Blackfire felt the urge to vomit, and remembered the bucket. She held it under her just as the vile stuff rose in her throat and shot out her mouth, but something was wrong, she couldnt place it but something wasnt right with this. "I dont feel good." She said before hurling some more.

Beast Boy saw her puke and turned greener. "Dude, gross."

Robin groaned and cursed under his breath. "For the love of.. grrr. She's got the damn bucket upside down."

"Not it." Said Raven.

Beast Boy, who had always had a weak gag reflex gagged at the sight of Blackfire throwing up and threw up on the floor in front of him. Starfire next to him saw this and turned green.

"Oh no. It smells." Starfire held her stomach and backed up a few steps before letting her own stomach empty.

"Not it." Said Robin. He went to back up from Beast Boys mess but stepped in Starfire's. He saw this and added his own contribution to the floor. "Auh shit!"

Raven, visibly shaken was turning green and twitching. "I...Dont...Do...Sic- BLEH!"

This left Cyborg, who had been eating while this happened. The smells hit him and he tried to shut off his stomach but it was too late. Pizza among other things hit the floor with a splat in front of him. "Oooooooh. Not cool."

Oblivious to everyone elses problem Blackfire realized what her problem was. "Hey guys. My buckets upside down, is that a problem?"

In the other room, unaware of the problem outside Jinx was having a good time torturing the presidential hopefull of the democratic party. The first time Mumbo pulled him through she had shaved his head before hitting him, and the second time she had applied makup as his head was stuck, imobile in Mumbo's hat. It was fun, but now she had a much better idea.

"Alright Mumbo you know the drill." Jinx watched Mumbo pull up his sleave and reach into the had. Because his victim no longer had any hair Mumbo had to pull him through by the lips, but that wasnt a problem. He handed the hat to Jinx, the screaming head of the democrats most talented flip flopper poking through the top.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? I'M JOHN KERREDY! NO ONE DOES THIS TO ME!"

Jinx ignored the screaming. "Shut up, you might wanna close your mouth." Jinx turned the hat around so Kerredy could see the next torture.

"NO! YOU WOULDNT!"

"Gonna stop flip-flopping?"

"Yes...No... Maybe?"

"Wrong answer." Jinx put the head of Kerredy in the toilet and flushed. He made alot of gurgling noises and she soon pulled him out. She set him on the floor and retrieved the malet. "You know the drill."

"Don't touch me with that! I'm John Kerredy!" He was visibly shell shocked, and his sanity was now questionable, or to be accurate more questionable than it had been.

"Tell your running mate John K' Eddy I'll see him soon." Jinx raised the mallet and brought it down on Kerredy, propelling his head back down through the hat and back onto his body, which had been running around the DNC without its head. Within the hour the presidents campaign would run an add claiming the contender litteraly didnt have a good head on his shoulders, and the flip flopper would later lose the election, and his sanity.

Outside cleanup had begun, the room stank of pizza, nyquill, coagulated blood and other vile things. Blackfire still sat in her chair, supervising the cleanup operation. Each titan was working over the scene with a mop and bucket, and none of them looked too good.

"Duuude." Beast Boy came closer to Robin to mop. "No more nyquill initiation."

"You missed a spot." Blackfire let loose another flaming belch. "Weee." Everyone ignored her.

"Beast Boy, dont talk about it. Lets get this over with, and get on to part two. This never happened."

"Yeah, at least she might not even remember it." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder at Blackfire.

"If you would stop talking about it we might all be able to forget about it." Said Cyborg from across the room.

Beast Boy grumbled. "Well what about her? She's not even moping!" He pointed at Raven, who was sitting on the couch. Her mop and bucket were encased in black energy and seemed to be acting on theyre own. "Thats so unfair."

Robin knocked him on the head with his mop handle. "Its still moping. Shut up, and just get this done."

"Friends we must not argue. We all share equal blame in this disgusting misfortune."

Robin looked to Cyborg. "Did you get the puking on camera?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Delete it, I couldnt watch it without throwing up again." Robin shivered at the thought of it.

Soon the mess was cleaned, and the titans all sat on the couch, still looking green. They decided to let Blackfire sober up a little before part two of her initiation so that they wouldnt be upside down so soon.

Starfire laid down on her little section of the couch. "I still do not feel well. That is the first time I have done that in so long, I forgot how unpleasant it was."

"We shoulda made Beast Boy clean it, he coulda done his squid thing and held all eight mops." Cyborg covered his face with his hands. "I still feel sick."

"You flop it you mop it." Said Beast Boy.

"That doesnt make sense." Raven paused and put her hood back. "But then again not much of what you say does."

"Yeah, but it rhymed. Thats the important part."

Robin looked at him. "I dont know what it is, but sometimes I just want to hit you."

At this moment Blackfire fell over the edge of the couch and splayed across the laps of several titans. "Hello!" She didnt even mind when she was pushed off onto the floor. "Goodbye." She laughed.

"Duuude, how long is she going to be like this? She barely drank enough to get a human drunk, and look at her!"

Cyborg shook his head to clear the sick feeling out. "I dont care how long, we're getting the rest of this on tape, and its gonna be great man. Imagine when she finds out she chased him for no reason! Its gonna be great. Oh yeah!"

Everyone blinked and looked at him. "Uh, Cy? You feeling alright?"

"Yes friend Cyborg. You have us worried. You did not say 'booya' like you normally do."

"I didnt?" Everyone shook theyre heads. "Ok then, BOOYA!"

Blackfire picked herself up off the ground. "Chase wha? Oh, hello Starfire. When did you get here?" She tripped and face planted. When she rolled over all the titans were standing above her. "Oh, hello everyone. I had the weirdest dream, and you were there-" She pointed at Raven. "- and you were there, and you were there, and you were there." She pointed and addressed the rest of the group.

"How was the dream sister?"

"Oh it was awefull."

Robin sat back down. "Alright, lets let her sober a bit more, and we do part two. Everyone still with me?"

I'm ending it here... quite possibly the funniest chapter yet, but the next one might top it. We'll see. Hope you all enjoyed it, so leave a review and let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

Robin my Houkounin Chapter XXII: Initiation night part II

I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own this story, Kali, and Robix. I do not recomend drinking NyQuil to get drunk, if your gonna get drunk drink vodka and do it right! I dont own animal farm either but there is a reference to it in here.

To: Just a teen, WOW you REALLY seem to like this. I'm glad you enjoy it so much, its why I write.

To: Snowlax, oh so sorry to have offended you. Listen up, I cant do hardcore blood drinking, fighting, and lemon every chap or it gets boring, the series goes from tragic to funny so why cant my fic? This story is over 90000 words long now, and it gets difficult to keep going with the same stuff. Theres gonna be humor, sadness, drama, and tragedy, so get over it. I cant make it all the same thing chap after chap. I looked at your fics and the longest one is still just a fraction of how long this one is, do you think you could make something this long without putting in some variety? If you can then by all means go ahead. I mean, most of your chapters are even under a thousand words, I could blaze through that in less than five minutes. I try to make something that takes the reader a little time, and gives them variety. I dont want this to just be someones favorite vampire fic, I want it to be someones favorite overall titans fic. I want this to transcend genres and subjects. All your fics together are a third as long as this whole story and they cover several genres. Given how long this fic is now why shouldnt it cover a few differant genres too? If you dont like how I've been writting, then my dear Snowlax feel free to go write your own. And oh yeah, the puke part in this chapter is just for you since you like them so much.

To: All of you, thanks for all the reviews. They are appreciated. I can appreciate constructive critisizm, but by his own admission Snowlax in the review said he was going to be 'harsh' so it counts as a flame... I dont much like flames, so I wasnt very kind to Snowlax. Lets all make mean faces at Snowlax and think of evil things to do to him... Even Darkmoon Night thought I should stick it to him, so stick it I did.

Blackfire had a problem. It was an easy problem to have in her condition, she was trying to count but couldnt remember what came after gribnaw. She was trying to count all the little dots on the ceiling, but the ceiling was smooth, this didnt stop her from trying anyway. Her fellow titans had left her on the couch and promised to be right back, this was almost twenty minutes ago.

The titans, all suspended upside down were starting to get impatient. They had hoped Blackfire would follow them, but now they were starting to wonder if she had passed out.

"Uhhh, maybe she swallowed her tongue?" Offered Cyborg.

"We can only hope." Snickered Jinx, who was hung next to Starfire with Beast Boy on her right and her lover on her left.

Beast Boy growled at her. "Hey, who said theres a 'we' its 'us' and 'you'." He narrowed his eyes at her and tried to be menacing, but it wasnt easy when your upside down with blood rushing to your head.

Jinx shrugged as much as she could in her position. "Shut up, your like the jar-jar binks of the group, your the comic relief guy."

Beast Boy fumed. "I am not!"

"Cut it out!" Yelled Robin.

"Perhaps we must get her attention?" Asked Starfire. Robin nodded. "Help sister! We are all trapped and rendered powerless!" Everyone laughed at her poor attempt at lying. Starfire bit her lip. "We are in great perill!" Everyone just laughed harder at her.

"We really could have thought this through better." Commented Raven. She looked at the orange juice below. "And who's gonna believe that thats acid?"

Robin smirked. "She's plastered. Should be easy. Everyone just... yell for help."

Outside on the couch Blackfire was trying to drown out the yelling voices. Her head hurt and they were not helping. She was face down and felt in front of her for a pillow to cover her head. She found something soft that she thought would work and without looking picked it up. It turned out to be the arm of the couch and she tore it off. She set it down and sat up slowly holding the side of her head. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP IN THERE?" She yellled at the door where the noise was coming from. She laid back down and tried to drown out the noise. She heard people yelling 'help us help us.' Who did they think she was? A titan? It was the titans job to help people, whoever was in trouble should go find one of them. Then she remembered she was now a titan. "Auh hell. THIS BETTER BE GOOD!" She yelled at the door as she walked towards it.

Inside everyone just kind of stared wide eyed at the door. Outside they heard a steady stream of curses coming from the new member. Some were english and others were of languages they couldnt understand, but the way she yelled them just screamed that they were similar the the infamous f-word of earth. She stopped talking english all together and Starfire gasped. Everyone looked to the tamaranian for an answer.

"Star, what did she just say?"

"I cannot repeat it, but you have much reason to worry."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Beast Boy. "Just tell us what she said."

Starfire blushed furiously. "She said she wishes to take your more intimate parts and feed them to wild animals." The male memebers of the team shifted in theyre ropes. "And that she would also feed you excrement sandwiches."

"Shit!" Said Beast Boy.

Starfire looked at him. "Yes, exactly."

"Well. Just be convincing."

"Hope she neuters the green one first." Snickered Jinx.

At this point the door opened and Blackfire stood leaning in the doorway with her hands on her knees. "WHAT?" She asked, but then she saw the titans hung upside down over some orange gook. "What the hells goin on?" In front of each titan was a lever attatched to a rope to a pulley that held them.

"ITS ME!" Yelled a strange blue man in front of her. "The Amazing Mumbo!" He laughed wildly. "I have rendered your friends powerless and your next!" He gripped his magic wand and laughed.

"Get him sister! You can do it!"

"Come on Blackfire, you can take this guy out." Blackfire noticed Beast Boy looked too happy for someone in his position.

Blackfire went to attack Mumbo but he sidestepped and she ran straight into a large block of cement he made behind him, face first. She fell to the floow and the cement cracked and fell apart, Mumbo appeared in her vision above her and laughed.

"You crack me up kid! AHAHHAHAHAAH" Mumbo ran out of the room and Blackfire got up to give chase.

Everyone cheered her on as she got up and ran, but as soon as she was out the door to the room a pie flew out of nowhere and connected with her face. Now everyone behind her was laughing and cheering her on at the same time. She stumbled a little and leaned on the doorframe as she wiped banana cream out of her eyes. "This is just my luck." She said to herself.

"Go getem Blackfire." Cyborg laughed. She sent a hatefull glare his way and he was quiet. Shaking the last remnants of the pie from her face she started off running again. Cyborg looked to his teammates. "You guys know when she finds out about this that we're all dead right?"

Robin shifted in his rope cacoon. "Maybe she'll never know?"

"We can only hope. Can I get down now?" Raven didnt wait for an answer but let herself down. All the blood rushing to her head was annoying. She cut the rope holding Robin up with her powers and lowered him to the ground. She left his cacoon on. "Think I'm gonna leave you like that, for later." She said just loud enough for him to hear. She knelt down and placed him on the floor. "We could have alot of fun with rope."

"Promise?" Robin smirked at her, images of them together flying through his mind.

"Of course." She let him loose, but was carefull not to destroy the rope entirely, she had plans for it later. Robin got off the floor with her and they looked at the rest of the team and Jinx. "What? Your a team of super powered teenagers, you cant get yourselves down?" She asked.

Starfire looked from side to side. "I will help them." She used her eyebeams to cut Jinx's, her own, Beast Boys, and Cyborgs ropes. They plummeted into the OJ as she turned herself rightside up. "Oops." She said as her friends popped up out of the juice. "Sorry friends."

Beast Boy wriggled out of his ropes and stood up, shaking himself off. "Whats the matter Star, forget we couldnt fly?" He whined and moaned about the pulp in his fur and on either side Jinx and Cyborg popped up. "Duuude this is so uncool. You know I gotta comb just about every bit of fur after something like this?" He stretched a bit of his fur out to comic proportions so she could see for herself just how much goo was now in it. Instead he only got tripped and dunked back into the juice by Jinx, who was ringing out her bizzare hair.

"Shut up, you were due for a flea bath anyway." She shook herself off a little, spraying most of the room with tiny orange drops.

"Said the bitch to the dog!" Growled Beast Boy as he rose from the juice again.

"I just got this waxed too." Cyborg said, pointing at his body. "You know what citric acid does to wax?" He sighed and looked up at Starfire, who looked nervous and upset. "Eh, oh well. Now I got a chance to try out that new brand." He said and smiled. She smiled back. "Not worth gettin upset over." He said smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

Starfire yelped when a cold wet hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her down and dunked her in the juice before she could apply more strength to staying in flight. The tangy fluid invaded her nostrils underwater and made her cough and snort, which only made it worse. She came up sputtering and blowing her nose free of juice. She looked up to see Jinx with a cruel smile on her face. To anyone else it would look cruel but she had learned to pick out the things Jinx meant only for her to see. The other girls soft side wasnt under the surface, it was mixed in with the hard side and only Starfire really knew how to discern which was which. It made her feel special to know it was meant only for her.

"There, now we all gotta get cleaned up later." The emphasis she put on 'we' was so slight even Starfire had trouble picking it up. Over the weeks everyone thought Jinx was being exceptionaly cruel to Starfire, but Starfire didnt seem to mind so they didnt say anything. Starfire knew it was just Jinx's way of playing or hinting at something.

Starfire gave her a wide smile without showing her teeth and nodded. "Alright. My sister, how is she doing against Mumbo?" She asked Cyborg. Cyborg began uplinking with the cameras in the tower, and before he could tell anyone what was happening he started laughing hysterically.

Across the tower Blackfire had lost Mumbo and starting to feel sick again. Every time she got close to him he just sidestepped and she would face plant into a wall. She heard laughter down around the corner and took off running. As she rounded the corner she stepped on a garden rake placed there just for her by Mumbo, and the wooden handel raced up to smack her in the face. It didnt hurt much but knocked her on her butt. She heard footsteps behind her but still drunk didnt realize it was Mumbo.

"Hey kid, you know what always cheers me up when I'm down?" He asked.

Blackfire shrugged, and it dawned on her that Mumbo was right behind her!

"PIE!" Yelled Mumbo and put another pie in her face just as she was turning around to clobber him. He laughed as she stumbled around blind for a few seconds before running again.

Blackfire cleared her vision and turned red with anger. She curled her fists and promised herself she would keep the blue guys head in a jar. She took off running after Mumbo again and was carefull not to step on any garden rakes. "You son of a bitch! Get back here and let me kill you!"

"It would ruin my act!" He called back over his shoulder. Mumbo ducked inside a utility closet.

Blackfire put her ear to the door. She was sure this was just a closet, and she had him cornered now. Now she was going to open the door, duck to avoid any random pies, and throttle this little bastard. There were alot of noises coming from inside, alot of shuffling noises. The door opened with a giant cloud of smoke and Blackfire couldnt see. She ducked her head to waist high to avoid any thrown pies but instead looked right into an oncoming pumpkin pie complete with whipped creme. She screamed in her frustration and cleared her eyes just as the smoke cleared. She found herself looking at three six foot tall furry things with floppy ears and beedy red eyes. 'What are these again and why are these ones weird?' She asked herself. She knew she had seen these somewhere before but there was something differant about them. 'Fluffy tail, floppy ears, twitching nose... RABBITS! Wait a minute Rabits arent six feet tall on all fours.' "AHHHH!" Blackfire turned and ran from the gigantic rabbits just as Mumbo mounted the middle one.

"Everybunny needs somebunny sometime... What not a fan of music?" He asked her retreating form. "Oh well, on my furry friends, CHARGE! AHAAHAHAHAHA" And with his command the mountain sized rabbits lept foward. He got down on all fours in front of them and hopped along to lead the way. Blackfire was coming into view up ahead, still running from his giant rabbits. "Get her boys! Remember, four legs good two legs bad! Four legs good, two legs bad! AHAHAHAAHA" Mumbo jumped over the rabbits and let them stampede away as he began working on his next trick.

Blackfire stepped on the rake again and it smacked her. She fell on her back and before she could get up the rabbits were right above her. She closed her eyes and waited for them to bite her head off but they didnt. She opened her eyes and saw they were sniffing her. She sat up and turned around to look at them. She laughed. "You guys arent so bad. You wouldnt hurt a fly would you?" She laughed at how silly she had been to run from them. The rabbits shrank back to normal size, the spell that enlarged them having expired. Blackfire got up off the ground and headed back down the hallway, carefull to avoid the rake again. She avoided the rake easily, but put her full weight down on the banana peel that magically appeared right under her foot. She stumbled and put her other foot down hard to keep her balance, but put it right down on the rake and it came up and smacked her on the back of the head. She pitched foward and cursed in several languages. She thought for a minute on how to avoid all the banana peels and rakes before she could remember she knew how to fly. "Duh." She said to herself as she lifted off the ground and went back after Mumbo. She praised her luck when she found him with his back turned to her and crept up on him. When she was almost on him he turned around.

"Its not time for the floating act yet!" Mumbo held his magic wand out and sparks flew from it.

Blackfire blinked a few times to clear her vision. She couldnt move her arms or legs, but could see she was in a long box. Mumbo was standing above her with a saw. "Get away!" She yelled trying to free herself.

"For my next trick, I will saw a person in half!" Mumbo bowed to a crowd that didnt exist and turned back to his box. "Hold still, this is gonna hurt. AHAHAHAAHA" And he began cutting through the box.

Blackfire screamed and tried to free herself. 'Duh, eye beams. Stupid.' She managed to power up her beams and sent Mumbo flying through a few walls. She could move again and took flight, but the bottom half of the box fell to the floor while the top half stayed stuck around her neck. She looked down at it. She could see her boots sticking out the bottom. She was just about to pass out from fright when her feet, which she hadnt realized were tucked into the front of the box with her head started to itch. She broke free of the box and looked down at her naked feet and heaved a sigh of relief. She collected her boots and resumed her chase.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled at Mumbo, who was on the defensive now. Now that she was in the air she could dodge the pies he threw at her with ease. She caught up with Mumbo and grabbed him around the waist. "Gotcha!"

"Gotchwho?" Mumbo laughed and slipped out of her grasp and she fell to the floor. Mumbo ran further down the hallway laughing like a maniac.

"DAMNIT!" Blackfire punched the floor and noticed the sticky goop on her arms. 'He's covered in something slippery.' She noted. She took flight again and chased after Mumbo. She was going to keep his head in a jar on her shelf when she caught him. She rounded a corner and flew straight into a pie. When she cleared it from her eyes Mumbo was standing right in front of her, hiding something behind his back. "I'm gonna kill you!" She barked at him.

Mumbo laughed. "Not without use of your hands!"

Mumbo wound up to throw something, and figuring it was another pie Blackfire put her hands out in front of her and turned to look away. When she looked back Mumbo was gone, and all her fingers were stuck in little hollow tubes that were stuck the the same finger on the other hand. "AH DAMNIT!" She yelled down the hallway at him. "What the hell is this!"

Mumbo's rubbery voice came from far down the hallway. "Chinese finger traps!"

'The chinese are freakin twisted.' She thought to herself. She applied all her strength but the woven fibers wouldnt give in. She growled and powered up her eye beams and cut through them, the halves falling off her fingers and onto the floor smoking. She had used alot of powers in the last few minutes, and the room was spinning from the exertion. She took to the air and floated down the hallway, her toes just barely off the ground.

Mumbo stopped and began laying his next trap. This one was a personal favorite of his, he would set a hat out on the floor and leave it. People's natural curiosity usually overpowered them and forced them to pick up the hat, and as chance would have it most people would stand right above the hat while they did this. They were rewarded by a giant red boxing glove on a spring knocking them into next week. Mumbo finished laying his trap and admired his handywork. He stood above it and laughed at how clever he was just as Blackfire came around the corner and tossed a bolt at him. He dodged the bolt but it hit the hat and unleashed the boxing glove. He didnt have time to move as the large leather fist came up and made contact with his face. The force of the hit knocked him in circles in mid air and he landed on his back.

"Gotcha, now DIE!" Blackfire lifted him by the collar and began slamming him around like a rag-doll. She enjoyed his cries of pain and when she started to feel sick again she tied his rubbery limbs in knots to keep him from escaping. By the time she was done he wasnt saying or moving much anymore so she let herself drop to the floor near him and took deep breaths to try and calm her stomach. She heard the titans coming down the hall and couldnt believe they were laughing.

'What the hells so funny?' She thought to herself. She felt her stomach heaving and reached for Mumbos hat.

"My hat! What are you doing with it?"

Blackfire didnt answer him but turned it over and emptied her stomach into it, much to the dismay of Mumbo. The way he cried over his hat was almost worth being ill. She finished just as her fellow titans came around the corner and saw her. She looked into the hat, which was mysteriously empty. What she didnt know was that what went into the hat went to the last place Mumbo had opened a portal to, which happened to be over the head of the democratic candidate for the white house.

Blackfires stomach contents came out of thin air and fell onto the head of John F. Kerredy. He had been trying to salvage the DNC, and he had almost calmed the crowd down about his dissapearing head when this happened. It splattered all over him and his clothes, and like a small child John F. Kerredy had a nervous breakdown and began to cry. He got a whiff of what was on him and lost the contents of his stomach right on the stage. Some of it hit the people in the first row and they became ill. This started a chain reaction and before it was over half the convention goers had been ill. Within two hours the presidents campaign ran an add showing John F. Kerredy with Blackfires stomach contents on his face. The jist of the add was 'He doesnt have egg on his face, but its still not pretty.' And another add saying the democratic candidate litteraly made people sick.

Beast Boy saw what Blackfire was doing and felt his stomach heave. He put his hands to his mouth to try and keep it in but it just ran between his fingers. "Auh shit!" He said in between heaves.

Jinx, who was standing next to him was next. It wasnt so much the smell, or the sight of what was happening as the sound of him gagging that made her own gag reflex go off. She looked away from Beast Boy and pounded him over the back of the head as she lost it. "You idiot!" She cursed at him as she gagged.

Starfire knew it was best not to fight it. Her stomach heaved and she relaxed so it wouldnt go up through her nose to get out. She put her hands on her knees and rode out the unpleasant ordeal.

Robin, Cyborg, and Raven backed up together. Not wanting to be sick they tried to slowly back out of the area without upsetting theyre stomaches. "Its... contageous ...like a ... yawn." Said Robin slowly so as not to upset his gag reflex. It didnt work. He cluthed his stomach and bent over as a wave of nasea hit him and his stomach shifted into reverse.

Cyborg shut down his stomach in time to avoid being sick and wiped his forehead in relief. He sighed. "Man, that was close huh Rae?" He got no response. "Rae?" He looked down at the goth next to him, she was turning green. "Oh not you too."

"Find a happy happy place... Find a happy happy place..." Raven shut her eyes and blocked out the world. Her skin color returned to normal and it almost looked like she was asleep. The victorious smirk on her face was comical. "I'm alright. Control is the key."

When the ordeal was over Mumbo had been carted off and the hallway cleaned. By now everyone had brushed theyre teeth and Blackfire was laid up on the couch nursing her headache and things had returned to near-normal. Blackfire stared up at the ceiling with her eyes closed and an ice pack on her head wishing the horrible pounding would stop. She was still too out of it to figure out the whole thing had been staged, and with any luck she would never realize it. She opened her eyes when she felt a presence near her. Her sister and her friends were standing over her on either side of the couch. "If you have more junk I'm supposed to do you can just go sit on it." She told them.

"Cranky much?" Teased Beast Boy. Blackfire picked up the broken arm from the sofa and threw it at him. He decided it best to stay quiet.

"No, you passed Blackfire. Welcome to the titans." Robin held out a communicator for her to take.

Blackfire looked at the smiles on everyones faces and grimaced. She felt like hell and everyone was way too happy for her taste. She took the offered communicator just to get Robins hand out of her face. "Great, I'm in the idiot club." She rolled over to dismiss everyone.

"All hail the grand FUBAR (1) of the idiots." Sneered Jinx, not missing an oppertunity to be a thorn in someones side. Beast Boy turned on her and growled but she pretended he wasnt even there.

"Why are you even here? This is a titans thing. Your not a titan, so get lost!" He whispered hotly at her. She took him by the arm and led him away from Blackfire a few paces.

"You want me to let it slip that this was all a big prank on her? Who do you think she'll come after first?" Jinx crossed her arms in front of her and waited for his slow mind to answer the question. When it finally caught up she enjoyed the color draining from his face under the fur. "And what do you think she'll do to you?" His ears pointed downwards at the thought.

"So... Your blackmailing us?"

"No, just toying with the idea of it. If you dont remember I was given a room because I have nowhere else to go and I did help save your asses, twice now." Jinx turned and left before he could respond. She had no more interest in bothering him.

Blackfire was falling asleep despite everyones pestering, and Raven thought this as good a time as any to get Robin away from the group. She went around the couch to an angle where only he could see her and opened her cloak. Inside he could see she was carrying some of the rope from earlier. She watched his eyes get wide and smiled. She closed her cape around her again. "I'm going to bed." She told everyone.

She left the room through the door that led to her and Robins hall. Theyre room was surrounded by empty rooms and evidence rooms, so she didnt think anyone would have a reason to follow Robin when he came through. She floated up to the ceiling and waited for him to come through. It wasnt long, before even a minute had passed the door hissed open and Robin came through, hurrying to get to his room. Without any warning she dropped on him. She dropped the rope and forced him against the wall. She pinned his arms at his sides and kissed him passionately. She rubbed her hips against his and felt him shake a little against her. She broke the kiss and using her teeth she peeled his mask off and let it drop to the floor. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. She nipped his ear gently and exhaled hot breath on his neck. His arousal could be felt growing against her as she breathed against his skin. She closed her mouth over his neck and swirled her tongue on his skin, he bucked his hips against her and moaned. She couldnt resist anymore and sank her teeth into his soft flesh. He gasped and they shuddered in unison. His warm blood flowed into her mouth like a fountain. It coated her insides like oil would an engine and warmth spread through her. She growled against his neck and increased the flow. The rich liquid was all she could think about at the moment, it caused such sensations in her that it was all her mind could focus on.

"Raven!" Robin repeated her name a few times as he smacked the wall behind him with open palms. The pleasure from his neck spiked and ebbed throughout his body, making him dizzy. When it spiked in him he would buck against her and smack the wall. He closed his eyes and when he reopened them he found he and Raven had teleported to theyre room. The sensation in his neck stopped and he had to use all his willpower to avoid showing his disaproval. Ravens tongue invaded his mouth again and he tasted his blood on it. Memories of the time Raven bit his lip for him replayed and he knew what he wanted. It wasnt like him to ask anything of her, but having a taste of her blood again was appealing. He broke the kiss with Raven and she looked at him.

"Is something wrong?"

He felt nervous suddenly and almost decided not to ask, but let his fear go and chanced it. "Raven, can you bite your lip again for me?"

Raven just smiled at him. She remembered what he was talking about and got an idea. "I can do better." She stuck out her hand towards Robins desk and one of his birdarangs floated to her. She held it in one hand and as Robin watched in alarm she made a small slice in her neck with one of its sharp points. Her blood spilled forth in a slow but steady rate and she guided Robins mouth over the wound. It didnt cause a world of amazing sensations for her, in fact it hurt, but the pleasure he took from it was well worth it. She hissed a little when he probed the cut with his tongue and it stung.

Robin closed his eyes and colors flashed across his closed lids. His entire body shook and he wondered if this was what it was like when Raven drank from him. He moaned as her blood coursed through him and allowed Raven to pull his head away. It had been so intense. The taste was still in his mouth and he left his eyes closed as he felt his vampire master lick her blood from his face. He felt her laying him down on the bed. He saw Raven was removing her leotard. He quickly tossed his clothing to various corners of the room even though he knew she would harp on him for it in the morning. He watched as her cape and leotard fluttered to the ground and she turned to face him. The blood from her cut had been smeared across her upper chest. One of her hands was on her neck and glowing blue. When she removed it the cut was gone. Robin let his eyes roam over her body as he lay there, but he couldnt stop his gaze from coming back to rest on the blood stain on her chest. It excited him further.

"Like what you see, little birdie?" Raven didnt give Robin a chance to reply before jumping on the bed and claiming his mouth with her own.

Starfire watched as her sister finally fell asleep and everyone left. She had hoped her sister would stay awake until everyone left so she could welcome her to the titans personally, but that wasnt going to happen. She scooped her sister off the couch and put her to bed. It was getting late and there was no sign of Kali being home. She decided to see if Jinx was still up. First she stopped in her room to shower and change, the earlier dip in the 'acid' had left her hair a mess and her skin sticky.

What had transpired between them earlier in the day replayed in her mind and she found herself walking through the hallways instead of flying. She stopped near Jinx's door and took a deep breath before stepping in front of the motion sensor that opened it. The room was dark but the light from the hallway played across the bed and she could see Jinx under the blanket. Only the top of the other girls head showed, and she could tell by her breathing she was asleep. Starfire entered the room anyway and approached the bed. She was just about to sit down next to Jinx when a shadow from the hallway light darkened the room. She spun to see who it was and it was Kali. Kali turned to leave and she followed her, once out in the hall and the door closed Starfire spoke.

"Kali? Where have you been going?" She levitated off the ground and in front of her teacher and flew backwards to face her.

"I have been looking for something Starfire."

"Would you like help?"

"No, nevermind. It doesnt look like I will ever find it, so if anyone else does its theyre good luck."

Kali and Starfire found theyre way to the room they shared. "Kali, what were you looking for?"

Kali noted the nervous undertone in her students voice. "Something a friend made for me, is everything alright Starfire?"

"Nothing is wrong." Starfire said defensively. "I'm just hungry."

Kali played idly with her her Students hair as she ate. Something was off about Starfire, she seemed distant. Kali decided not to sleep tonight, it seemed possible that her student might have a nightmare, and nightmares for young vampires could easily lead to them waking up with no control. Starfire was stronger than some hundred year old vampires, and Kali did not relish the thought of being caught off guard by her in her sleep. But more important to her than whatever minor wounds she might receive was the thought that something was wrong with her student. She shifted her weight slightly and Starfire jumped a little, but didnt break her hold on her neck. It showed Kali she was tense over something, so she rubbed her back as she drank. She was surprised how at first touch the tension drained from her and she withdrew. Then she remembered, Starfire had been standing over Jinx when she found her and she worried. Had Starfire bitten Jinx? "Starfire, did you bite Jinx?"

Starfire moved away from her teacher just enough to shake her head 'no'. She felt tired now, inside and out. She squeezed her teacher a little to let her know she was ready for bed and darkness closed around her. It still surprised her how Kali could create a cacoon of perfect darkness around her with the cape. She breathed in as Kalis hand went up her back, and exhaled when it went back down. She wondered if maybe her proximity to Kali was what made her sleepy, but doubted it. She inhaled Kali's lavender scent and her eyelids got even heavier. She heard her mattress squeek as weight was put on it and Kali's other hand massaging the back of her neck with fingernails. Normally Kali became so still she couldnt tell if she fell asleep before her or after her, but tonight the hands on her back and neck did not stop the whole time she was awake. She fell asleep with her breathing still in sync with the hand on her back.

Robin saw stars, lots of them. He wanted to cry out Ravens name, but all he could make were incoherant noises. He felt Raven clamping down on his member and spilled his seed deep within her. He thrust upwards into her a few more times to try and prolong the ecstacy, and whinned when it subsided. The rope, which Raven had had to retrieve when it was realized she forgot it, held his wrists behind his back. Now that his mind wasnt preoccupied with thrusting the ropes hurt. He shifted slightly and the ropes gave way, he wasnt sure if the knot had given or if Raven had done something with her powers but he didnt care. Now all he wanted was to be as close to her as he could and bask in her warmth. He was almost embarassed when he realized the heavy breathing he heard was his own. It was almost funny too, he could run miles on end but his activities with Raven took more out of him than any marathon could.

Raven chuckled at his delirious state. She laid down behind him and turned him over to face her. He was almost in a trance like state. She put an arm around him and his found theyre way around her. His hair, which normally stood up was now wet with sweat and drooping over his forehead. With her free hand she brushed it away and cupped his cheek. "Who do you belong to little birdie?" She pulled the blanket up and around them tightly and waited for his answer.

"You, only you Raven."

Raven smiled and kissed him lightly. "I love you, Robin." She chuckled, he was almost asleep already. She wondered if maybe she took just a little too much blood. She took her hand from his cheek and put it on his side. She realized she was fairly sleepy too, and closed her eyes. They each fell asleep listening to one anothers breathing.

THERE! It was harder than all hell to pound this chapter out, I've had writters block and thats why I havnt updated in a little while... Oh well, seems to have passed. Hope you all leave a review, cuz if you dont Marcus will rise from the grave and get you. The next chap might put the story at a hundred thousand words. (not sure how many pages that is but Im sure its alot) and I'm looking foward to it. I still cant believe how long this story is, I personally never expected it to top 60 pages. But you all seem to keep on liking it and so I keep on writting it. Thanks again for all the reviews, and the next chap should be out faster than this one was.


	23. Chapter 23

Robin my Houkounin Chapter XXIV: A Thief in the Night, Persona Non Grata (An unwelcomed person)

I do not own TT... Nor am I responsible for any keyboards damaged by bodily fluids that get on them while you read my lemons. (Jk)

Robix torture in this chap. Deff 'R'

To: Snowlax. I dont want everyone to just go 'oh your such a good author' like you seem to think. What I want is constructive critisizm where it is needed. Believe it or not so far I have been the biggest critic of this fic, and have been plauged by many doubts on potentially controversial issues (The Raven/Kali past, and the Jinx/Starfire relationship thats now coming into full bloom.) I've been waiting for a flame now, and your review was the 301st one. Ive wanted so badly for someone to flame so that I could poke them in the eye (and possibly some lower regions) with a sharp stick, and you called it harsh so I poked away. If you have a problem with an element to the story I welcome you feedback on it, but be constructive in doing so. And hey, doubt your all that bad an author. We all start out lousy. You should see some of the bad shit I wrote YEARS ago in the GW section. (no, Ive deleted it so that no one will ever be damaged by that garbage ever again.) lol, I still like ya Snowlax, you just sorta set your foot in a bear trap. (I was in the middle of a serious writters block, and that was a good way to release aggression.)

To: Darkmoon night. SIN! Kali is NOT the type to keep bodyparts as a souveneire. If she was she would cut something off of you, and keep it in a jar. Thanks for the review Darkmoon, it was a real gas. (no pun intended.) And that was NOT Marcus's grave. Congratulations you buffoon, you just blew up the body of Winston Churchill.

To: Tears of the Sky. AWWWW! A cute little bunny! (feeds bunny to his cat behind his back.) lol, ky huh? If your trying to suggest something Mandy I'm 'up' for a good workout.

To: Darkzehirak. Sorry to hear you have no life after school. Glad to provide you with entertainment. Have you tried spinning in circles until you throw up? That could keep you busy a while. Thanks for the review, always glad to hear from you and everyone else. (yes, even Snowlax.)

To: All of you. Keep reviewing, I love to hear from you all. I've said it before, and I'll say it again now: Most authors can only wish to have such a great audience as you guys. I'm glad your all still with me on this. The dynamics of this story have transformed so much, if you go back a ways you can find that I said in the beginning of my chaps that there was NO WAY IN HELL that this story was gonna be a Jinx/Starfire... Its just funny. Also funny is how I never thought this story would get to be more than 5 or 6 chapters long, and now I'm having to look up roman numerals.

Kali shifted Starfires weight above her a little. It was almost morning now and Starfire had not lost herself, so she decided she would get what little sleep she could. She had been rubbing Starfires back so long she wondered if the other girl would wake up if she stopped. She ran a hand through Starfires hair and it didnt disturb her. It had been some time since she had talked to any vampires other than her own former students. She wondered if Starfire would be the target of any malice for being a creation of the now deceased Marcus. Marcus had reigned terror down upon many a vampire over the ages and there were those that might come after her just to satisfy the thirst for revenge over a houkounin or vampyric lover Marcus might have killed. She doubted it, but it was late at night now. These were the hours made especially for worrying. She was convinced that if one stayed up late enough they would worry over things they had never before even thought of. She closed her eyes and adjusted her breathing to Starfires. When Starfire exhaled she took air in and vice-versa to compensate for the other girls weight on her body. This always made it easier to sleep. Now was not the time to worry about finding the houkounin Charles made for her. She had worried over that for several hours already. The search for the girl Charles had decided to call 'Robix' was near the point of calling off. Kali would wait. This girl had Jinx;s memories, and it would only be so long before she came around. Yes, Robix would come along soon and Kali would have her houkounin. Kali fell asleep and dreamed of the face Marcus had shown her on computer simulations and security tapes. Kali didnt know how right she was. Almost as soon as she was asleep a shadowy figure approached the tower.

Robix was complete. Brother blood had gotten into her head, and seperated her personalities. Not only that, but he cropped them, tailored them, perverted them. Neither one could really be recognizable as its original form anymore. He had taken her as a confused, scared young girl and turned her into an instument of his evil. Blood had been smart enough to figure out this girl was a genetic experiment, and with the help of genetic mapping and computer programs he had been able to determin who her 'parents' were. Now she blamed her parents for what she was. She blamed them for never having laid down in the carnal embrace to create her. Blood convinced her mind that it was them who created her like this, it was them who wronged her. It was they who wanted to hurt her. They were the enemy, and enemies were to be destroyed. Tonight she was at the tower to aquire an instrument to help her in doing so.

She would destroy them, but not tonight. She wanted to savor it when the time was right. She would kill them for sentencing her to this twisted half-life she now lived. It was an injustice to her, to have been created artificially. There was no reason why she shouldnt have been conveived and carried in a womb like everyone else.

She crept up the the door of the tower. At night it was locked, but from Robins memory she plugged in the twelve digit code from the previous tower to open it. The new code was the same as the old, and the giant doors swung open noiselessly. She stepped inside and watched the doors close. If they made too much noise when they shut she might have to abort. They didnt. She took to the stairwell and began walking up. She would rather run but her body was still so young, and her stamina was negligable. The elevator was out of the question because it would make noise. So she walked the nine floors up. She got to the living room and had to stop. As she remembered it there were only two hallways that led to the rooms from here. But now there were four. She took the one closest to the one she remembered she needed. She was looking for her fathers evidence room. In the dark her eyes magnified light and she read the doors as she passed them. She came to the evidence room and the door slid open for her. In the middle of the room stood a large vault. It was covered in stainless steel but she knew that it was really made of things much stronger than that.

'Father, you made the suit by hand, and you made this vault by hand. Once I have the suit nothing will protect you and mother from the one thing you refused to make yourself.' She cracked an evil smile in the dark. 'My name is Moira Robix now, and I will make you pay for your sins, you and mother both.' Robix approached the vault and opened the panel to the lock. She put her hand on it and the machine tested her skin cells for Robins DNA. It found it, and the first of three locks clicked open.

"Piece of cake." She said to herself. Next she entered the ten digit code on a small keypad that only revealed itself after the first lock was disabled. 'Eight six seven five three zero nine one two three.' She thought to herself at the same time as she plugged the numbers in. This safe was the same one from the first tower. It had survived the tower and been reused. The second lock clicked open. The third lock was a tragic mistake, like alot of things in her life. There were several latin phrases that had to be recited in order to open it, but Robin had not thought to put a voice recognition system in. If he had Robix would not have succeded next.

"Please recite phrase one." Came the cold voice of a computer.

Robix straightened her back. These latin phrases had meant something to her father, and for some reason she felt odd reciting them, and wanted to do it with pride. "Bona Fide." She said in a most serious voice.

"In good faith." Came the computers translation. "Proceed to phrase two."

"fcilis descensus Averno"

"Going to hell is easy." The computer said. "Proceed to phrase three." Robix froze. She couldnt remember the last phrase! Her father had always had trouble remembering this one. She calmed herself down and thought. "The third phrase please."

It hit her. "Erarre Humanum est."

"To err is human." Said the computer. The third lock clicked open and the door swung ajar. Robix opened it, and inside found what she was looking for. She ran her fingers over the suit. It would need to be refited for her. The X on the chest had to go. She planned to replace it with the japanese charecter for moira, which meant bitter. It was her first name, so why not? Robix cast off her outer clothes and tucked them away in the safe. She didnt want the clothes she wore in to be found; she wanted it to be a surprise when she first faced them with the Red-X suit. She doned the Red-X suit and felt at home in it. She felt more powerfull with it, and more secure in her convictions towards her parents. The suit had many, many gadgets and tools that would help her. She would take a week or two and learn to utilize her new asset properly, and then she would confront the titans. She closed the safe, and left the room. On her way back out towards the stairwell she stopped to look back at the living room area. It wasnt exactly how she remembered it, but a part of her begged her to stay.

"This isnt my home." She told herself sadly. She squeezed her eyes shut to block tears. Despite Bloods programing her she still wished to stay here, it felt so much like home to her. She wanted to seek out the dark haired girl, climb into bed with her and hear her say 'I love you' like in her memories. Another part of her wanted to seek Jinx out, climb in bed on top of her and strangle her to death screaming 'Why didnt you make me normal? Why why why?' Until her mother expired. Some of Bloods programing designed to quash feelings such as these kicked in, and with a flurry of her cape she was gone.

"Gotta train." She told herself on the way out. "Gotta be better than him, than her." Her fathers memories of the suit could have allowed her to use it, but she wanted to go through learning it for herself. Taking the week to figure the suit out would also allow her muscles to grow stronger, so it worked well to her. Outside she looked back at the tower and longed for a quick revenge. Some explosive charges around the tower would do the trick, it would be easy since she knew the codes to most of the security stuff. But killing them in a fiery blast would be too easy. When the time came she wanted them to know it was her, and why they were going to die. Turning away once more she pressed the button on her belt and dissapeared into the night.

By the time Robix got back to the hive her new team wasnt even close to ready for bed. She had been thrown in with the goons in Troika II, making it a five person team. It was also decided that she should share 'crew quarters' with the team. Crew quarters meant they lived in an apartment seperate from the rest of the hive. They had special liberties, and nicer rooms. It was a new addition since Bloods arival, and Robix had not yet gathered the courage to ask what ever became of the head mistress. She didnt trust these maniacs (except for Mime Bender), and doubted they would hesitate to leave her for dead like her old team.

'Damnit, that wasnt your team and your not the leader.' She reminded herself as she walked among them. The leader, Heavy Metal saw her come in. They began to make fun of her.

"Hey, its Robix. The girl who doesnt know which team she's supposed to be on!" Laughed the leader. His cronies around him watching tv looked up and laughed along with him at her. Robix resisted the urge to curl up and die and spun on him.

"Fuck off heavy!" She yelled. "You think you can handle bein what I am? I dont even know what I am in the mornings untill I throw back the covers and see tits." She gestured at her chest. It was a mistake to have said anything. Heavy Metal got off the couch and began advancing on her. She backed against a nearby wall when he got up in her face. Her eyes went to Mime for help, he was the only one of the group she could say she liked. The boy was fairly kind-hearted, and she couldnt figure for the life of her why he was here. He was also mute now. When how he lost his last battle was told to the leader, he had had his tongue cut out.

"Theire real nice tits too Robix, how bout we go to your room and you show them to me?" His team behind him hooted and howled at this.

His breath was rancid with booze, and the situation reminded her of what happened her first night, on the highway. The way Heavies cronies were luaghing, hooting was disgusting her. She closed her eyes and looked down. "Fuck off Heavy, I'm warning you." Her voice was shaking with rage just waiting to get out, and fear she was trying to contain.

"Come on. I'm the leader. You have to do whatever I say." He leaned in close and tried to kiss her but she pushed him away. She ran to her room and closed the door before sitting on her bed. Outside she heard Heavy yelling at her through the door, threatening her. Suddenly she wasnt sure why she came here, or why she didnt just stay at the tower. Outside the apartment became quiet, this only happened when the others went out for a night on the town. "Good riddance." She said to herself. She liked the thought of being home alone. She started feeling tired, and remembered she didnt lock her door. She looked across the room at the little button and figured to hell with it, she was home alone. She could sleep safely with her door unlocked for now.

Robix opened her eyes and blinked groggily. She woke up because it was hard to breath for some reason, and she couldnt move very well. The lights in her room were off, and several things clicked in her mind at once. Heavy had stayed behind when the others went out, and he was in her room now. "What are you doing in here damnit?" She growled into the dark. Suddenly there were hands on her chest and she yelled when she felt him fumbling with the zipper to the suit. "Stop it! Get off me!" He was using his powers to hold her down.

"No can do Robix. I always get what I want." His words sent her into flashbacks from the night on the highway. She screamed. She didnt know that Blood had provoked her leader into doing this, knowing it would get him killed. It was an elaborate scheme to replace the leader of the team (and kill him.) But she didnt know that. When it came down to it Blood didnt like Heavy Metal, and instead of dismissing him from the acadamy had now found the perfect way to put him in the ground without dirtying his own hands.

Blood had learned from the old head mistress that she had allowed Heavy Metal to assault and violate students often, as a way to keep them in line. Male or female, it had not mattered. Blood, evil as he was was not without some small measure of justice in his mind, and so he had decided to use this as a way to get rid of him- much like he had gotten rid of the old head of the hive. He would not have his students fearing a brutal rape in the showers or in they're own dorms.

"Get OFF!" Robix screamed, hoping someone, anyone would hear her. Heavy Metal couldnt find the zipper to her suit, so he tried pushing the 'X' on her belt to see if that had anything to do with getting it off. It didnt. The suits augmented strenght features came online and Robix punched him through the gravity force. Several teeth fell out of his mouth as he flew across the room. He was back on his feet as soon as Robix was and they stared each other down.

"Big mistake. Big, BIG FUCKIN MISTAKE" Heave Metal boomed. Robix went to charge him but he threw his hand out and the gravity became intense on her. He sent it so high the suit began having trouble, but she still managed to advance. Sweat broke out all over her, she grunted with every effort, but she couldnt give up. She wouldnt be a victim to this lunatic, not now, not ever.

"You bastard!" She hissed. She was getting close to him now, and the gravity got heavier still. She let out a feral scream and jumped. She didnt get far, but she brought her hand up and charged it with her powers as she drove it into her leaders thigh. The punch would have made Cyborg jealous, the bones in his leg nearly liquified, and fused together from the force. The gravity kicked off as he fell to the floor, Robix on top of him. The screams that issued forth from him scared her, and she knew she had to quiet him. She didnt realize she was screaming too out of fright, but began punching his face. It only took three punches to kill him. The first one broke his nose and more teeth, the second knocked him out. Tiny flecks of blood and gore splattered across her pretty features, and she kept screaming. The third punch collapsed his skull, and she was covered in soft tissues and blood. She let loose another feral scream and brought her fist back to strike the corpse again, but a hand caught it, and she stopped. Tears now in her eyes she looked behind her to see Mime Bender. He looked sad, but not at the death of his leader. He helped her stand up. He sat her on the bed and pulled a note pad and pen from his pocket. He scribbled something down on it and showed it to her. She took the paper, on it it said 'did he?'. Robix shook her head. She was given another saying 'Your lucky.' And then she knew he must have suffered a similar attack.

"Are the others back?" She asked him. Her voice was quiet and she only looked up because he could still respond to yes or no questions by shaking his head. He shook his head 'no', and began writting again. The paper he gave her said 'No, I thought he was up to something and came back myself. Follow me, we need to clean you up.'

She looked up at him and smiled. It was a sad smile, but he smiled back and offered his hand. She took it and he led her to the bathroom and sat her down on the sink. With a warm wet washcloth he set about cleaning the remnants of Heavy Metal off of her face and hair. When he was done she looked up at him and asked. "What about the body?" The same notepad came out again, and she closed her eyes and didnt open them until she heard him stop writting. 'I'll take care of it, your the leader now.'

She looked up at him shocked. "What?" She was handed another paper and read it eagerly.

'I ran into Brother Blood on the way here, and he asked me to tell you he wants you to lead us.' Robix felt dizzy. Had Blood known? She dismissed the thought. Blood was her friend, he helped her. "Thankyou Mime, what do I tell the others?"

'Nothing if you want. Your the leader now, long as they know that we are yours to command.'

She looked up at him and smiled. "Leave the body, I think Electro and Heat can get that." Mime bender shook his head with approval.

Sorry to have made such a short chapter, but this was one of those ones that just didnt seem to fit on the end of the last one or the beginning of the next one. Im satisfied with it, other than the shortness. I was inspired by the great flood of reviews I got on the last chapter to hurry this one into production and post it, so here it is. I hope you all liked it, it dealt with Robix and I know youve all been wanting that so there it is. Leave reviews n the next one will come along shortly.


	24. Chapter 24

Robin my Houkounin Chapter XXIV: It doesn't take a Super Hero

I dont own Teen Titans, but I do own Kali, and Robix. Two wonderfull chars that are just as good as any char on the show!

To: Snowlax. Mime is not like Jericho, whomever that is. Im not a fan of the comics. Mime bender told his leader why he failed, and thats why his leader had his tongue cut out. He still had it in the first battle.

To: Savage hobo. Robix just narrowly avoided an attempted rape, I dont think she was 'In the mood'.

To: Ladycrescentstar. Take a deep breath there, whoa... You dont wanna meet Marcus, believe me. Most people who met marcus didnt live to tell about it. And tough cookies on being a vampire, I refuse to write you into one so there!

To: Darby. Again you label Robix as being a bit worse than she really is. Robix killing Heavy wasnt her fault, not entirely. He attacked her, and this caused her to lose control. Give her a lil break, she'll redeem herself in the end, dont worry. So many things have gone wrong in her life due to silly little mistakes, and computer errors. Her case is a sad one indeed.

To: Shadow-Fox-31. Nice to hear from you, im glad you reviewed and like the story. Hope you like this chapter too.

To: Everyone. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm introducing Robins new weapon in this chapter. (think of that scythe the gundam Deathscythe had)

Deep underground, beneath the streets of Jump city there was a bunker. The bunker was full of Slades old drones, which if left alone would die out by 2008 due to battery failures. These drones stood in a row by row formation in the dark. Fifty rows of fifty robots sat in the dark, waiting for orders to come from a now dead master. The generators that illuminated the roome had long gone dark, and now all you could see were the bright red eyes of two thousand five hundred killer machines, each the same as the last. These robots had been a part of Slades special guard, this was the force he would unleash on the city if Marcus had not approached him. These Robots were programed to lay waste to the city when the door in front of them opened. They were to make thayer way to the surface through Slades underground labrynth, and begin destroying anything they could lay theyre hands on. They were only to do this when the door in front of them opened though, so when the door never opened, they never moved. Today though something differant was going to happen. Though they were only supposed to move when the door opened, they were also programed for self defense, which meant they could turn to investigate any suspicious noises or threats in the area.

On what would almost be the last day of his life Howard Smith went to work for the power company like he always did. He and his crew had been given an assignment that would take them deep underground to tend to aging wires, and repair the damage time had done to them. He and his crew had gone beneath the sewers and subways to a point deep underground and now were looking for the conduit wires. Something was wrong, the maps he had been given were not accurate, and things were rerouted where they should not have been. It was almost as if someone had been down here to mess with things. Right now howard was trying to jackhammer through a concrete wall that should not have been there.

"MARCO!" He yelled up at the man in charge of keeping his cords untangled and watching for stray wires. "You sure your holding that thing right?" His friend a few feet above signaled that he had it all right, which should have been impossible so he cut the jackhammer off, and demanded to see the map himself. He growled and had to refrain from tearing the map up when he saw they were in fact in the right place. This was just one of those things that were gonna make the job last five times longer than it should, and just make him miserable. Howard was a very big man, and his jackhammer was a very old tool, and didnt work very well so he threw it down and yelled up the hole. "Send down the forty!" He yelled up. Less than a minute later a sledgehammer that he himself had purchased (he wasnt very fond of the much lighter ten and twenty models) was lowered down the hole by a rope. It came to a rest at Marco's feet.

"What are you waiting for Marco? Ongale ongale, chop chop." He laughed as the smaller worker struggled to hold the hammer the way it was meant to and brought it over to him. He took the hammer easily from the smaller man, did a few warm up swings with it and turned his massive tool against the cement wall. Chunks of concrete flew, and dust rose quickly. He saw he had a hole big enough to fit the head of the hammer through and worked himself into a frenzy knocking away at it.

Inside the bunker all robots looked to the left at the same time when Howard finally broke through. The hole he made was almost as big as the door. The computers in these drones were advanced, very advanced. The two protocals which stopped them from advancing unless the door opened, but at the same time allowed them to defend themselves clashed. In the end it was decided in all two thousand five hundred that the hole in the wall was just as good as the door, and there was an intruder. All at once they began to march out.

Outside Howard didnt feel so good. There was noise coming from inside whatever he had just knocked the wall down. He couldnt see through the dust, but all of a sudden one of Slades drones jumped out at him, he yelled and he swung his massive hammer at it. He caught it in the mid section and crushed it against the wall. Another jumped out and snapped the handle of the hammer in the middle while the head was still embeded in the other drone. He pulled back and with one hand stabbed the wooden handle end in the large red thing he thought was its eye, and with the other hand he brought the now much shorter hammer over his head and brought it down on the robot. Behind it the dust had cleared, and he saw alot more of the things than he could smash with his hammer. Dropping it Howard turned and ran.

The titans were having breakfast when the alarm went off. Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire all ran for the computer to see what was wrong, but Blackfire stayed at the table eating. Beast Boy looked over his shoulder at Blackfire. "Come on, forget your a titan now?" He said loud so she could hear from across the room.

"No, trying to." She floated over to the computer and stood with her team. "Whats up?" Some earth words flashed across the screen, and she couldnt read them but from the expression on everyones face it wasnt a good thing. 'Great, first day on the jobs gonna be a lousy one.' She thought to herself.

"Raven." Robin said. "Is it possible in any way at all that Slades back?"

Raven shook her head. "No, its impossible."

"Yeah, he's gone man. We saw him melt.'' Offered Cyborg.

"Alright." Said Robin, satisfied Slade had not risen from the grave to attack him again. He pulled his bo staff from behind him and everyone looked at it. There was something on the end of it, a new weapon he had been waiting for a chance to try. "Titans, GO!"

When the titans arrived downtown they were immediately forced into battle. They didnt even have time to gasp at the scene of death and destruction, Slades old drones were coming out of the sewer and subway station and the area was littered now with the dead and dying. With nothing resembling a battle plan the titans threw themselves into the ranks of hundreds of Robots.

Starfire worked the perimeter of the battlefield, trying to stop the robots from advancing further and causing more harm. She was carefull with her bolts not to hit anyone but the robots. It was slow work because she had to avoid laser blasts at the same time as everything else. She became frustrated quickly and set down on the ground to engage them in meelee combat. There were so many that she found herself overwhelmed even with her great strength. She was forced to fall back against the onslaught and the battlefield grew.

Wails of pain and agony rose all around Robin. He hated to send a titan away from the battle when they were so badly needed, but there was a chance Ravens powers might save more lives helping the victims than fighting the robots. He looked down the street and gasped. There was a group of six or so bots advancing on a daycare center. There were too many robots between him and the center for him to make it in time. He whipped his new staff out and extended it. He pressed a button and a thermite charge on the end of it lit, and a concentrated flame lit in an arc. He held it out in front of him, the thermal scythe burning brigth enough to get the attention of several surrounding Robots. "I'm sick of putting you drones down, I NEVER WANNA SEE ANOTHER ONE OF YOU AGAIN!" He screamed as he dove at them. He whipped the scythe in practiced arcs and patterns and robot parts flew everywhere. The scythe burned through them with ease and many a robot half fell at his feet. He danced among them, the weapon never met any resistance so from the time he activated it to the time he got to the gate of the daycare center it was all one continious swing. Raven landed at his side and together they ran up the walkway. The robots had gotten inside. They reached the door just in time to hear the strangled cry of a child and a sickening crack. Many children were huddled in the corner of the building and five robots were advancing on them. A sixth was just dropping the limp body of a small boy closer to the door.

Raven saw the child drop and knew there was nothing she could do for him. She instantly flew to the huddled children and the teacher in the other corner of the room and surrounded the class in her dark energy and telported them away. The last thing she had seen of the room as she left was Robins new scythe. The bright green flame had been moving so fast that it looked like a child holding a sparkler and waving it rapidly in the dark. She deposited her cargo just outside the city limits and returned to the battlefield.

Tears stung Robins eyes as he swung and the six Robots all fell at the same time. He deactivated his scythe and walked over to the child, cursing himself for being only a few seconds too late. He knealed by the child and felt for a pulse. There was none. The boy had died instantly. 'Because you were too slow.' He cursed himself and ran for the door. Raven appeared in front of him.

"You." He pointed at her. "Get the wounded out of the area, we'll be fine." She nodded and Robin watched her go. He didnt waste any time getting back to the battle, his scythe reactavated and he jumped into the fray. The only disadvantage to his weapon was that it was hard to change directions with it. Once you started swinging you couldnt turn on a dime, you had to swing it in an arc to where you wanted it to be. The road opened up with wide scars burned in the blacktop as he worked his way towards where the robots were thickest. The scythes advantage was in the heat. Even though it was long he could swing it into the ground and arc it back up. The ground melted and burned just as fast as he could swing ito it on follow throughs. He fought through them to the main manhole they were coming out of. Nearby was a utilities truck, and it was here he found the highest concentration of bodies. He destroyed the robots in the small area, growling viciously at them as he imagined what that small child might have been like alive. He dropped some explosive charges down the sewer and kicked the body of a robot over the hole to block the ones still in it.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were backed into a corner, Cyborgs sonic canon had been hit, the fiber filaments inside of it that formed the soud waves were destroyed so now his hand was only useful in its fist form. The robots were bearing down on them, and no matter what form Beast Boy took it didnt help. Too big and he was an easy taret, too small and they overwhelmed him. Beast Boy settled for the form of a gorilla and set himself on the droids as Cyborg did the same.

"Man!" He yelled. "How many of these things are there?"

Cyborg couldnt tell for sure, but the answer didnt please him. His sensors could pick up the power cell readings from all the drones for a good distance, and it almost looked hopeless. "Dont ask!" He smashed two together so hard that the limbs tore off and flew away on impact. One of the droids hit him in the back and he went down. "We need some help over here!" He yelled. He hoped someone heard. He rolled onto his back, ready to kick the drone as he got up but from behind it two sledgehammers sandwiched its head. It exploded and Cyborg watched, dumbfounded as the smoke cleared. Out from the smoke stepped Howard Smith, having picked up two hammers from his truck he had taken up smashing the drones. His uniform, which had been orange was caked in blood and soot now. Cyborg saw this but didnt know it was a utility workers uniform. He thought this was a new super hero on the scene. Howard stuck a hand out to help Cyborg up and he took it. Cyborg was surprised the man was actually able to help him stand. "Who are you? The hammerer?" He asked as together started to push the robots back.

Howard scoffed. "No!" He grunted as he used one hammer to free the other from the chest of a drone. "Just a guy."

Cyborg took a moment to look him over. The man looked like a white version of himself. "What the hell are you doing out here?" He yelled over the noise.

"I was working and these things attacked." Beast Boy was sent flying from a few yards away by a laser blast. He landed at theyre feet and crawled behind them to recover for a moment in his human form.

"Who's the new guy?"

The new guy in question drove a hammer into another drone and swung the hammer -with the drone- high over his head and used the force to throw it into the crowd. Both his hammers free again he charged away without answering Beast Boys question. "Just a guy I guess." Said Cyborg. Beast Boy took the form of a triceratops and Cyborg jumped on his back. They charged into the throng of robots after 'Justaguy' just as Blackfire was being pushed back up the street towards where they had been. "I dont see any of the others BB, go left."

This was new to Blackfire. The most slanted battle she had ever been in was three against one, and that had been difficult. She was much stronger than any of these mechanized warriors, but when you pile them on in the dozens things get hairy. She powered up a bolt and launched it through a few machines. One on her side caught her off guard, knocking her down. She tried to get up but this one, and several others jumped on her. She yelled in frustration and cut through them with eyebreams but more jumped on. She got scared. 'Im not gonna die like this.' She told herself. She opened up the flow control to her powers and was going to unleash a blast that would leave quite a crater when suddenly the load on her began to lighten. She heard her sister above her somewhere attacking, trying to dig her out. 'Damnit I dont need help!' She let the blast go a little early and it knocked all the robots off of her. She went to attack the nearest one but her sister beat her to it. She got even angrier and went for another but her sister was moving so fast. She took that one out too and it became difficult for Blackfire to find a target her sister wasnt beating her to. She became livid, and flew off to another part of the battle to find her own droids to smash. So far the only injuries she had taken were minor, she was in great condition still and wouldnt have her sister fighting her battles for her.

A few rooftops away Raven was almost done tending to the wounded. She was only healing those that might not life if she didnt help them, and there were not many. In fact there were not many wounded people at all. The streets were littered with bodies, but so few had managed to escape the robots wrath. Without warnign the ten story building next to her collapsed in on itself and she wasted no time in teleporting the dozen survivors she had found away before the building she was on collapsed too.

On the island in the tower Kali and Jinx watched as a handfull of buildings dissapeared from sight, only to be replaced by thick clouds of billowing smoke and dust. They exchanged glances, and each worried about what might be happening. "Just because we go to help... That doesnt make us titans right?" Ventured Kali.

"No, no. Course not, we'd just be..-"

"Helping."

"Yeah. Lets go."

"Ok. Doesnt make us titans."

"Nope."

Robins eyes teared and his lungs heaved in protest as he was lost in a cloud of dust and debris. He couldnt see his own scythe burning in front of him so he deactivated it. He heard something behind him. His scythe reactavated and he turned just in time to slice another robot stem to stern as it was winding up to strike him. He took off running but kept tripping as he tried to escape the dust cloud. He came out of the dust, right into the oncoming blast of a robot that had been targeting him through the cloud. It knocked him off his feet and his back hit the ground before his feet did. He tried to get up but another blast him him in the shoulder area from behind and he was sent skipping along the concrete. There were so many of the robots that once he was down he couldnt get back up again. Figuring these robots were programed to have a sort of 'soft spot' for him he took advantage of it. He let himself collapse, scythe in hand and waited.

The drones that could see Robin all became still for a minute. New orders from theyre programing came up. It looked like Robin was unconcious, and if ever this happened they were to take him to Slade. They all gathered around him, and beneath them Robing smiled. Before they could react his scythe came to life burning and twirled around as he severed the legs of the robots. He was jumping away from the crowd of them just as they were exploding. He saw Cyborg riding Beast Boy, allowing him to charge and trample and keeping the droids off his back and made his way for them.

Cyborg didnt even see Robin until he touched down right next to him. He kicked the head off another robot that was trying to climb onto Beast Boy. "Cyborg, how many are theyre?"

"I'm picking up two thousand energy signatures in the area. There could be more." Cyborg saw a wave of robots rise into the air in the distance and green energy glowing behind them. "Starfires doing pretty good for herself."

Starfire felt untouchable, and as far as foes like these were to be concerned, she was. She had been hit by several laser blasts but realized quickly that she could block them if she had a charged bolt in her hands. She used her eyebeams at a low strength and cut through the crowd of robots. She noticed the ground was getting deep enough with parts of them and other rubble so she took to the air. She flew up to a nearby roof to catch her breath and as soon as she sat down she felt something behind her.

"Need some help?"

Starfire turned and it was Jinx and Kali. "You have come to help?" She asked them. She followed Kali and Jinx to the edge of the roof and looked down. Down below the robots were destroying everything they got theyre hands on. Cars, street lamps, and stores. Kali could see the bodies now being trampled as well.

"You two be carefull. I wont be too far." Kali jumped off the building and out of sight from Starfire and Jinx.

Starfire felt she had recovered enough and grabbed Jinx. She flew them to a point where it was safe to touch down and together they charged back into the robots. Jinx's pink energy laced through the crowds, deactavating any robots it touched. She fought alongside Starfire, who seemed to be getting herself pretty worked up just tearing them apart with her hands. Then Jinx got a good idea.

If her energy was fired at one of those blasts her lover used, it would make it dissapate. She wondered though what would happen if a star bolt was made and mixed with a hex blast at the same time. "Starfire! Over here!" She got her attention and the tamaranian quickly fought through the crowd to join her. "Put your hand out, make a bolt!" she told her. Starfire obeyed. She put her hand out face up and a bolt began to form. She put her own hand out and let a hex blast form inside of it. Starfires bolt began to grow rapidly, and before Jinx could stop it popped like a watter balloon. The shock wave knocked them both down, and pink and green energy spread out all over. It spread in a perfect two dimensional circle waist high, and the robots it touched either deactavated or blew up on contact with it. The four closest buildings, which had been evacuated collapsed as the combined energy blast hit them and fizzled. Starfire grabbed her friend and flew them to safety from the falling buildings.

"We must not do that again!" She said as she watched the buildings fall. She looked down at Jinx, who was a little shell shocked.

"Right. We'll say the robots did it." She looked back. "Well, it did kill alot of them."

Raven growled. She had felt that. Starfire and Jinx had recklessly crossed powers, and feeling it had almost cost her her concentration. "Azerath metrion Zinthos!" As she yelled it the cars on each side of the street for some distance glowed black. She put her hands out on each side and hovered above the street. She brought them together and the two rows of cars came together with blinding speed, crushing the robots that had been standing in the street. She sensed Robin a street over and went to find him. As she rose higher over the buildings what she saw shocked her. He was twirling his way down the street with his scythe forcing the robots into a retreat. They were actually running from him! She picked up a few cars from the end of the street with her powers and mashed them together into a wall. The cars came together on top of a few robots and a small army of them were now trapped.

Robin saw the cars make a wall and grinned. He had them trapped now. He slowed down now that he had them cornered and threw some explosive disks into theyre left flank, while simultaneously attacking the right. The explosions of the left made them back off towards the right, and right into his scythe. Once he had them destroyed he looked up to thank Raven, but she was already gone. He sliced his way through the wall of cars and stepped through to find just another group waiting for him to cut them down.

It took a long time, but eventually the robots numbers dwindled to fifty or so and they were herded together. To Robin it seemed like Blackfire was working the hardest, and it had been her idea to round them up into one place. He would have almost thought she felt she had something to prove, but put the idea out of his head. With the help of 'Just A Guy', which was what Cyborg had called him, the last fifty were exterminated. The titans stuck around just long enough to see to it that rescue agencies arrived on the scene, and withdrew from the battlefield.

Raven teleported the team back to the towers roof. The team, thinking the days battle was over began to go theyre seperate ways to unwind but one titan stood where she had teleported them. Blackfire stood on the roof, her fists clenching and just as the titans got to the stairway her hand flew up and she pointed at Starfire.

"You!" She yelled. "I didnt need your help. I'm strong enough to take care of myself." When everyone saw how mad she was they backed away from Starfire a bit, if this led to a fight among sibblings no one wanted to be caught in the crossfire. Memories of theyre shared childhood replayed in Blackfires mind.

"Sister I did not say you were not strong."

"You don't even remember it do you? How you were always the favorite?" Blackfire seethed with anger, more disturbing memories playing through her mind.

"I was not sister." Starfire said defensively. "Our parents would never have-"

"Let me tell you something." Blackfire said in a low, angry tone. "They did. They fucking did and you were just too fucking blind to see it." Blackfire took off towards her sister and everyone expected her to strike her, but instead she flew around her and over the crowd at the door to get inside to her room, leaving everyone fairly shocked on the roof.

Beast Boy lost no time in chasing after her. He jumped down the stairs and took the form of a swallow and chased after her. She flew alot faster than him and he set down at her door just as it was closing. He took his human form, and knocked on it. It was locked. Her angry voice came at him from inside. "What? Coming to kick me out?" She yelled.

"No. I just wanted to-"

"Go away."

Beast Boy didnt say anything more, but sat down near the door and waited for her to open it. He was really worried about her. Inside he heard the shower turn on.

Blackfire still seethed with anger, a very hot emotion. It coursed through her as she stripped her clothing off, she turned on the shower and didnt wait for the water temperature to adjust. She jumped in, and like hot glass when she came in contact with the cold watter she broke. She fell to her knees and cried, cursing her parents and herself for being born first.

Outside Beast Boy waited for the shower to cut off. When it did he gave her a few minutes to get dressed before he tried knocking again. He stood up from his sitting position and knocked again. The door opened and he was greeted by Blackfire in a bathrobe, her eyes still red from crying. "Hey, uh... Wanna... Talk about it?" He ventured. He wasnt very good at this, but Blackfire stood back from the door and he took it as an invite. He sat down on the bed and she sat next to him.

"Guess you wanna know why I flipped out huh?"

"Hey I'm just worried about you."

"Well, I guess I should tell you a few things first." She stopped and thought for a minute. "On tamaran pretty much everyone has bright orange hair like my sisters. I have black hair, thats rare. Normally black hair gets you respect, its exotic and it usually only happens in the royal familly."

"Alright. Go on."

Blackfire took a deep breath. "Starfire and I were born a year apart, thats rare too. Normally a female only has a kid every ten years, and never more than two, but again in the royal bloodline things are a little differant." She cleared her throat. "I was supposed to be a boy, a son to be an heir for my father. Instead I was born a girl, so my parents kinda ignored me all my life and blamed me for being a girl. When Starfire was born they were so happy. They didnt mind that she was a girl, or had common, orange hair. They just always loved her more."

"Is that why you always kinda had it out for your sister?"

"Yeah, I guess. But it wasnt fair, they let me raise myself, and doted over her. No matter how strong I became they didnt care, when at the same time if she couldnt lift something or do something I could they told her about how it was okay, how she'd be able to eventually." She spat. "You know after she was born, you know what I got for my birthday every year?"

"Uh... What?"

"Pretty much nothing, I really mean nothing. When she was given mountains upon mountains of things. It wasnt even that so much, but they at least went to her birthday celebrations. My parents never went to one of mine after I was two. If they could blame me for not being a boy, why couldnt they blame her too? They were actually happy about her! Why shouldnt she have been born a boy if I wasnt? Its unfair to blame just one of us."

"Its unfair to blame at all."

"I've always tried to be stronger than her, to get our parents attention... Today when she helped me it just set me off I guess. Im sorry."

"Hey dont be, we all got our baggage."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Keep going."

They talked for some time and eventually laid down facing each other. It was these kind of moments that reminded Blackfire why she liked the green elf. When she finally felt she had said everything she had been holding back she thanked him for listening to her. "Thanks, Ive never told anyone else about this."

"Blackfire?"

Blackfire closed her eyes. 'Great, now he's gonna say something stupid that ruins the moment.' "Yeah?"

"Your my favorite."

Blackfire was shocked. "Thanks." He opened his mouth but she put a finger on his lips. "Dont say something stupid, please?" He nodded his head, and she removed her finger to let him speak, but instead moved over and kissed him lightly. She pulled back and immediately regretted it. He had that same old stupid look on his face. She laughed. "As annoying as you can be Beast Boy, sometimes your realy, really great."

Beast Boy blushed from the compliment."Sooo..." He ventured. "Are weee..?"

Blackfire sighed. "If I say yes are you going to do a stupid dance?"

"No, I promise." He smiled, a big wide smile at her and she laughed some more.

"Than fine, alright. We are then."

Everyone in the living room heard Beast Boy screaming outside and went to the window and opened it to see what was wrong. They looked to the left, to see Blackfire dangling Beast Boy out the window by his ankles. "You promised!" She yelled, while laughing.

"Im sorry, I couldnt help it! I was born to dance!" He was laughing too.

"Is it just me or are those two happiest when she's beating up on him?" Asked Cyborg. Everyone shrugged.

Everyone pulled theyre heads inside the window. Robin looked at Raven. "You'd never do that to me would you?" He asked. Raven looked at him and gave him a sideways grin.

"Not unless you do some stupid little dance."

Jinx was stepping out of the shower as Starfire walked into her room. The other girl looked a little upset. "Something wrong?" Jinx asked. Starfire looked down at her feet.

"Raven knows we did that with our powers. Shes angry at us for being so reckless."

Jinx scoffed. "So tell her we'll practice at it... In her room."

Starfire laughed. "Perhaps we can practice at it, but not in her room. She would do something ugly to us."

Jinx sat down on the edge of her bed to put her shoes on, but she leaned down Starfire put her hand on her shoulders and pushed her back. Jinx looked up and smiled at the girl as she climbed on her and pinned her arms above her head. She pretended to struggle against Starfires hold a little. Starfire leaned down to kiss her and Jinx closed her eyes. The kiss was passionate, Starfire lost herself in the taste of Jinx's mouth.

Jinx was shocked by the ferocity Starfire showed. The other girl released her hands and ran her fingertips up her side. Jinx arched her spine and Starfire took a breast in her hand. She rubbed at the nipple with her thumb through the fabric and Jinx purred. Starfire broke the kiss and trailed her mouth down across Jinxs jawline. She nipped at her earlobe and let her hands race over Jinx, exploring her body. She felt Jinx biting into her neck and the sensation made her go limp. She closed her eyes and surrendered to the mixture of pleasure and pain Jinx was inflicting on her. Jinx licked from the center of her neck up to her chin, and then lips before she flipped her over and took her in another kiss.

Starfire grinned against the kiss, she was losing herself now. Her inner voice was screaming at her to clamp down on Jinxs neck and draw out the sweet red nectar, and Starfire was having a hell of a time resisting. Every little touch was wearing down her resistance. Jinx's fingertips tickled theyre way down her flat stomache and it was the last straw. She broke the kiss with Jinx, and with a strangled cry pushed the girl away. The need to bite her was so great, it consumed her with an animalistic passion. She brought her left hand up and bit into the wrist as hard as she could, and with her left hand she pushed the wrist harder against her mouth. She growled against her own wrist, having bitten it just to stop herself from biting Jinx. The animalistic need subsided and she pulled the body part from her mouth, blood staining her face and dripping from her wrist onto the bed. She looked to Jinx, who was frozen in wide-eyed shock.

"Are- Are you alright?"

Starfire put pressure on her wrist to stop the bleeding and shook with a little bit of shock. "I- I almost bit you, I had to bite something or I would have bit you." She said shakily. She didnt like the taste in her mouth, her own blood tasted empty and void of sustenance.

Jinx had not previously imagined the temptation Starfire might have been living with. She almost felt pitty for her lover, being constantly tempted to do that wasnt something she could imagine but she was glad Starfire had avoided biting her. "Was it out of hunger?" She asked.

Starfire shook her head, much more relaxed now that she had calmed down. "It was." She blushed heavily. "A thing of passion." She looked down as her wrist healed. She looked up and locked eyes with Jinx as she cupped her face.

"I'm sorry. I didnt know it was that hard a thing to live with." Jinx pulled Starfire down onto the bed in a hug.

Starfire felt the beginings of hunger stirring in her. She didnt want to leave Jinx, because if she did it was likely that Kali would want to go to bed. Starfired squeezed Jinx a little and inhaled the scent of Jinx. "I'm getting hungry Jinx, I have to go find Kali." Jinx ran a hand through her hair.

"Alright. If you have to go to bed its alright, I'll see you tomorrow." As hard as it was Starfire got up and left after giving Jinx a kiss goodnight. The day had been hard and she was getting hungry fast. She stopped in her room to clean her wrist off, and was happy to see it had not left a scar. Kali wouldnt find out about it then. She shut off the water to her sink and was just leaving her room to find Kali when she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Kali, who had just teleported into the room. Kali approached her, and Starfires eyes widened with fright as her teacher grabbed the wrist she bit, picked it up and sniffed it.

"Why did you bite yourself?" Kali looked at her as if she was nuts. Starfire stumbled for words, and let her shoulders slump. She was caught.

"I almost bit Jinx, but bit myself instead." Instead of forbiding her to see Jinx anymore Kali laughed, and it was Starfires turn to look at her like she was nuts. "What is funny?" Kali stopped laughing and looked at her.

"I would have thought you'd bite a pillow or something if that ever happened. Didnt imagine you would bite yourself. Your hungry arent you?"

"Yes." Starfire sighed. After drinking it was always time for bed, and she didnt like that. She wanted to be with Jinx, not sleeping. Kali took her in her arms and without hesitation Starfire bit her. The blood was differant tonight. It was like the blood she had gotten from Raven when she was first a vampire. It overpowered her senses as she drank, and she found herself feeling dizzy. She felt herself getting full and as she pulled away from Kali an unintentional moan escaped her lips. She blushed heavily, and had to lean against Kali for support. She was weak in the knees from it. "Kali? What was that?"

Kali chuckled. The blood she had been feeding Starfire lately had been fairly much the same thing, and tonight she had decided to let the girl try some Brittish royalty. "Blue blood." She answered. "Dont get used to it, the only two good doners of it are hard to get access to, and its hard for them to restock."

"Why?" Asked Starfire, still panting for breath.

"I blame the inbreeding. Ready for bed?"

It was now or never, so Starfire decided to ask, and ask for alot since she figured she would be told no anyway. "Kali I want to stay with Jinx tonight. Please?" She thought for a moment, trying to find something to make Kali say yes. "I am gorged with discolored blood, I will not bite her."

Kali looked down into Starfires big pleading eyes and sighed. "I must be getting soft in my old age. Alright, but if you even feel like biting her you get out ok?" Kali decided she would use her senses to keep tabs on her through the night. She could go days without rest, so tonight she would just watch over her student from a few rooms away. Starfire let go of her and tried to walk away but stumbled and fell to her knees.

"Oops." She giggled. "That was very nice blood."

Jinx sat on her bed, watching the door and waiting for Starfire to come back. It had been a little while now and it was beginning to look like she wouldnt be back tonight. Jinx sighed and stripped to her underwear for bed. She slid under the covers, her face coming to rest on a dried blood stain. She sighed just as her door opened and Starfire came in. She sat up, eyes gleaming. "Your back?"

Starfire nodded her head and stripped down to match Jinx's state of dress. "Kali said I could stay with you." Jinx pulled the covers back and Starfire settled in next to her. A small battle for dominance ensued, neither girl wanting to give up the more comfortable position. Eventually they settled for holding each other face to face. The position they finally assumed felt natural to both, and they spent some time caressing each others faces. Neither were interested in rekindling the passion they shared earlier. The days evens wore heavy on them now, and theyre eyelids got heavy quickly.

"Jinx?"

Jinx cracked an eye open. She had almost been asleep but she didnt mind. "Hn?"

"I love you Jinx." Jinx kissed her forehead and squeezed them together a little more.

"I love you too Starfire, now go to sleep." Jinx kissed her goodnight, and they were soon asleep.

Sorry to end the chapter like that. I know alot of you want a Starfire/Jinx lemon, but I really just cant write it... I can do nice limey fluff stuff, and angsty bits, thats just as good right?... Right? To any of you who are wondering who 'JustAGuy' is he's not a one time charecter. He'll be back, as the 'Justifier' not a titan but he will be involved in the story through a few chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this, I enjoyed writting it. For the love of all that is fiction, leave a review..


	25. Chapter 25

Robin my Houkounin Chapter XXV: The Hammers Of Justice, a Vigilante Gone Wrong

I do not own the Teen Titans... Nor do I own Pat Benatar's song 'Suffer the little children.'

To: Jonakhensu. You assume to much my friend! I never said 'JustAGuy' is joining the titans. You will find out more about him in this chapter, he's cool. He is explained in this chapter.

To: Anyone But Me. Glad to hear this fic is getting around. Im glad you like it, I write it for your enjoyment.

To: Thunderbolt. Pull your face from your own loins and listen up. Go stick it in an electrical outlet! Im not making a threesome, and oh yeah. Thanks so much for shamelessly pitching your OC in the review. You say I should put him in, so answer this. Why in the world should I put your oc, which I know nothing about in my story when I've proven that I'm more than adequate at making my own? I know nothing about him (Nor do I care to). I know NOTHING about him, yet you seem to think I should add him. NO BEANS! OH YOU PISSED ME OFF SO BAD! That was nothing but an absolutely SHAMELESS plug for your oc. (Oh yeah, whoever this thunderbolt is he pales in comparrison to Marcus, Kali, Robix, and now Howard Smith.)

To: Kokuryu. I'm glad you think that highly of the fic. Robix and Mime Bender will not be getting together. Mime will be a small island of comfort in her life, but its going to be short lived. The BB/BF fluff's pretty fun to write. Blackfire abusing him (and him loving every moment of it) is an infinite source of inspiration. 'I cant help it, I was born to dance!'

To: Darby. Hey, I love hearing from you... and your skulls not (too) thick.

To: Webs. Keep sticking that oc in my face and I'll gouge your eyes out like I did to thunderbolt. I'm glad you like the story and all (now everyone pay attention) but I dont need someone elses oc's. If I did, I would have asked Darkmoon Knight if he had a goody bag of oc's.

To: Everyone! Star/Jinx LEMON in this chap. This chap is also THE LONGEST yet, and after writting the lemon I'm harder than chinese algebra! (lemon scene took a day and a half! At one point I sat for almost an hour looking at the screen without writting anything.)

When asked most people would tell you that fire, or the wheel were the first inventions of man. Howard Smith knew better. Howard smith knew that the hammer was the first invention. Ancient man had used two small rocks to create a spark to create a fire, and everyone stood in awe of this flame while the two rocks were discarded off to the side and never given the proper credit they deserved. Those two rocks had been the first hammers. Ancient man used a small rock again to chip away at a big rock and make it into a wheel. Once again the hammer was discarded, and everyone stood in awe at this new and wonderfull contraption. Howard had mulled over this often in his life. The hammer was now going to have a new purpose. The hammer was going to distribute justice.

Howard, a man cursed to suffer through loss his whole life had mourned the loss of his son for a week. His son Harold Smith had been lost in the robot attack. Harold was only five years old. Two years prior he lost his wife and unborn daughter in child birth, but Howard plowed on. Howard took the loss as gods will and devoted his life to working, and saving so that his son could go to college and not have to do the dirty, hard work he did.

When the attack came Howard had wanted to run and collect his son, and flee the city. But he didnt. When he climbed out of the hole he looked back to see his co-worker Marco torn to shreds by the robot menace, and in that moment he felt that God had a bigger plan for him. He felt inspired by the divine will to pick up his hammers and defend those weaker than him, so instead of retreiving his son and fleeing Howard answered the call. He removed two twenty pound hammers from the truck, and held one in each hand. He took a position by the hole, and when the first robot climbed out he threw himself upon it.

Looking back Howard wondered how many lives he must have saved by not running away. For every robot that fell before his hammers, how many sons and daughters, mothers and fathers did he save from sharing the same fate Harold had? He liked to think the number was high, and it most likely was. But now he had another mission in life, and Howard was not the type to turn his back on the almighty.

He knew this madman that had unleashed the robots that took his son had started out small. Drugs, prostitution rings. He knew even after he had gone big time those kind of enterprises still kept him going. It was all connected. Someone buys heroin on the street, the money goes somewhere to make someone more powerfull, and that was how these madmen made themselves. Everything from the bottom siphened up to the top and fed them. Now it was his job, his purpose in life to make sure none of the dealers ever made it to the top, and stopped them from feeding the people already on the top. He himself would stop the kind of people that took his son, and so many other peoples loved ones away from ever getting into power again. The same tool that once gave man fire and the wheel would now dispense justice.

Howard had been a gifted engineer earlier in his life, but his downfall was that he went right into that career without going to college. The market flooded and he lost his jobs to younger people with degrees, but he still retained all his prior knowledge of the skill. He still had a metal working workshop in his basement. In his mind it was all coming together now. God had made him strong as a bull, and smart for a reason. Now he believed god wanted him to use both of these traits to lay down the law and usher in a new erra of justice for Jump City.

With his knowledge of science he crafted a bullet-proof suit of armor for himself. On the chest he carved two crossed hammers. When he was done he looked at the gleaming stainless steal armor but didnt allow himself time to appreciate his work. He set right back to his equiptment and crafted a few new weapons. First he made a hammer that held a gunpowder charge and with the push of a button it lauched its forty pound head at great speed. It also had a grapling hook in the handle. He named it 'The Ram'. Next he made a hammer that would shoot electricity when struck. He named it 'Thores Will'. The next one he made was the third and final hammer. It was an eighty pound two handed monstrosity he would keep slung over his back. He decided to name it 'Mercy'. It had been his wife's maiden name, and the name they had chosen for theyre daughter.

"These will do nicely." He said to himself in his basement workshop. It was now nine days since the death of his son, and Harold was ready now to make sure other mens sons were safe. He brought Mercy up to his garage, where his car lay in peices. He was going to test his tools. The car had been the raw material he had used to make his new tools. The hood was gone. He swung Mercy high over his head and brought it down on the engine block. Sparks flew and metal snapped. The engine block and transmission flew out the bottom of the car and the axles bent. Howard smiled. He looked out the window, it was almost nightfall. He would get some much needed sleep now, and later he would go out and test his weapons on the field.

Raven wandered the halls of the tower, wishing she could get lost and not find her room. She knew what she had to do but she didnt want to do it. She didnt want to have to face Robin. She knew Robin was in her room, and as guilty as it made her feel she didnt want to confront him. Robin had become withdrawn after the death of that child, and he had done something stupid. He had looked into the matter and learned the boys name. Robin had made it a personal matter, and it was costing him dearly. In the nine days since the attack Robin had stopped eating, stopped coming out of his room. He was an emotional wreck and now Raven had to fix it. She came to the door of the room she shared with him. It slid open to allow her in, but it was dark inside. As her eyes adjusted she heard some rustling fabric and she smelled blood. She saw Robin huddled in the corner, shaking. She ran to him, she hadnt known he was this bad. She knelt by him and picked up his arms. On the left wrist she found two deep gashes that had stopped bleeding.

"Tim you fool." She said, tears coming to her eyes. She couldnt stand to see him like this.

"Im sorry." His voice was distant and emotionless, and he didnt even look up at her. Raven healed the slits and let his arms drop to the blood soaked carpet. She pulled his head to her breasts and held him against her. His body shook with a few sobs, and a few of her own tears slid down her face into his hair as she held his limp form against her.

"Tell me whats wrong Tim, damnit talk to me."

"Im sorry." He said again. His body shook with another violent sob and he coughed.

"Is that all you have to say to me? Tim thats all youve said in four days to anyone, you gotta snap out of this. Please Tim, for me."

"Three seconds."

"What?"

"Three seconds Raven, three seconds sooner and I would have saved that kid. I could have pulled it off in two even. If I just ran a little faster, I might have made it."

Raven hugged him tighter to her. This was a breakthrough, it was more than he had said in so long. "You can't blame yourself. You did everything you could, you know that."

"Tell it to that poor kid."

Raven growled. She put her hands on his shoulder and forced him to look her in the eyes. She shook him and his gaze focused, now she had his complete attention. "Tim come out of this! Your gonna kill yourself if you go on like this, it wasnt your fault! Dont blame yourself! This is stupid Tim. " Just when she thought she had reached him he closed his eyes and looked away. She shook him a little more violently and made him look at her again. "This is going to kill you if you dont do something Tim. Please, please come out of this. You knew this kind of thing could happen when you decided to put on that uniform. You cant let this get to you, if you dont come out of this Time its gonna kill you." She hugged him closer to her and let her tears fall in his hair. "And I dont want that."

"Im sorry Raven." Came his despondant voice. "I just dont care anymore."

Raven took a deep breath. There was one last thing she could try, but it was a violation. It was the rape of his mind and she had been hoping she wouldnt have to do it. She gave Robin a tight squeeze and held him against her like she might never get another chance. "No Tim, I'm sorry." She pushed him away and brought her hands up. Before he could react she executed a karate styled chop to the back of his neck. He slumped to the ground unconcious. "I'm so sorry Tim. Im so so sorry." As he settled to the ground the air escaping his lungs sounded like a whispered 'help me'. Raven wiped the tears from her eyes and began to meditate to prepare herself for the task at hand.

Erasing a memory from someone wasnt easy. They had to be unconcious, the mind had to be still. That meant they could not be asleep, for the mind was more active then. The best thing was for them to be rendered unconcious by a blow to the head. Raven meditated for some time, and when she was done she placed Robin on the bed. She tucked him under the covers so he would be comfortable and took a vial from her belt. She uncorked it and poured the purple liquid into his mouth. She held her hand over his mouth and rubbed his throat so he would swallow it. The liquid served two purposes, it would keep him unconcious longer, and still his mind even more. Raven put her hand on his forehead and experienced a moment of self-doubt. If she did this wrong Robin could be worse off when he woke up.

"Damn." She couldnt take the chance. As personal a matter as it was she had to let someone with more experience do it. Robins mind was complicated, and Kali was the only other person she knew with that kind of skill. Raven closed her eyes and mentally called for Kali. Across the tower Kali heard it and teleported to her side.

"So your going to let me do it?" She asked. They had discussed this earlier as a last hope.

"Yes Kali. Please take care of him for me." Raven stepped back and wiped her eyes. She trusted Kali fully but it still hurt to have to let her do this to Robin, when she knew that if Robin had a say in the matter she herself was the only person Robin would trust to do it. 'No, he wouldnt trust anyone. He wouldnt want this.' She told herself, reminding herself that this was a violation. It wasnt something to be taken lightly. Raven was pulled from her thoughts by Kali.

"Raven, this will take a little time. It will be easier for me if you were not here."

Raven looked at the floor. She wanted to be with him through this. "Why?"

"I need solitude. I dont even think I can do this here, the place is so crowded with random thoughts of others. Those will make it harder. Would you mind if I took him somewhere safe to do this?"

Raven looked Kali over, she knew she could trust her but it was still a scary thought for him to be so far away, without her. She thought about it so long she didnt even see it when Kali approached her and embraced her. "Its for the best." She said. Kali caressed Ravens cheek and gave her a reasurring smile. "Trust me Raven. We won't even be gone long."

"Alright." Raven felt Kali step away from her and closed her eyes. When she reopenned them Kali and her lover were gone, to where she didnt know but she sat down on the bed and waited for theyre return. "Please take care of him Kali." She said to no one, and laid down.

Kali took Robin to one of the most desolate places she could think of. She carried the unconcious houkounin in her arms and teleported to the wilderness of new england. It was night here, the fall had stripped the trees of theyre leaves and a cold wind blew through the dark forest. The air was dry, and in the distance a coyote yiped. The moon shone down illuminating the forest floor for her. The leaves crunched under her step, and she shivered. The boy in her arms shivered against the cold and she wrapped her cape around him as she walked. She was looking for an outcroping of bluestone to lay him on. The region was famous for its large quantities of this stone, and it would serve as a perfect bed to lay him on because it was so often flat.

She found a suitable grouping of rocks in no time and placed him on it. She laid down next to him and wrapped them both in her cape to keep him warm. This was the closest she had ever been to him, and it bothered her a little to see him looking so fragile. He looked diseased from his lack of eating. "Poor thing." She whispered. Kali held Raven close to her heart, and knew Raven held Robin that way as well. She didnt want to imagine what Raven was going through watching him to this to himself. Kali put her hand on Robins forehead and began her spell. She was allowed into his mind with no problems, but beyond this it got complicated.

Robins mind was a mess. His discipline had gone out the window when he had become depressed and the mind now bordered on the edge of insanity. Kali entered his mindscape and surveyed the damage. The setting was Jump city raveged by war. She would have to find Robin through all this, or he would have to find her. Kali was experienced in this type of thing and could change her form. She decided it best if she looked like Raven when she found him. If she looked like Raven he might find her even. Kali set out walking towards the titans tower, that was the best place to start looking.

A voice rang out across his mind. "Again! Scream for me again!" The sound came from all around her, and she had the feeling that was Slades voice she was hearing. She took to the air to get to the tower quicker. She arrived there in no time, the voice was louder now and she could hear Robin too. He was fighting someone. Kali found them fighting theyre way through the hallways. She made herself invisible to watch for the moment. Robin was fighting against Slade.

This wasnt really Slade, but Robins representation of him. In Robins mindscape something was seriously wrong and he had taken all of it and put Slades face on it. It made sense to her, it was Slades robots that killed the child. Now, all his guilt, all his pain was rolled up and given a human form behind the metal mask Slade wore. She looked this Robin over, and didnt like what she saw. He was damaged badly. This Slade was beating him slowly to death. Kali watched as Slade picked Robin up by the neck.

"Scream for me again Robin, scream. SCREAM FOR ME!" Slade gripped Robins face and pulled him back. He pushed now, and slammed Robins head into the wall. He did it again and again until Robin did as he was told and screamed. He let Robin fall the the floor and stood over him. Slade removed his mask and picked Robin up. Robin began to fight against him more now.

"No! NO! Get off me! Get off me!" Robin struggled but in the end Slade won. He sank his teeth into his neck and took his blood, but here in this place it didnt poison him.

Kali watched in disgust, and it hit her that this was from his last battle with Slade. This was just the physical representation of what was going on in Robins head, and she thought the fight might be playing in a loop. She imagined when Robin first became depressed the fight might have started somewhere else, and Robin may have held his own against Slade. As time wore on Slade became stronger or Robin became weaker, and now this is what was happening. Kali probed the Slade phantom to make sure no truly important memories were locked away inside of it. There were none. She let herself become visible and attacked it. She jumped on it and made it drop Robin. She snapped its neck on the ground and it dissapeared in a puff of smoke. She turned to Robin.

"Are you alright?" Robin didnt answer but he did look at her. He looked at her and Kali saw recognition in his eyes. She picked him up and put him in his bed. "Stay." She told him. He moved to pull her down into the bed with him but she became invisible and stepped to the side. She had to act fast and find that memory in this city or else he would re-create the Slade guy and the process would start again. Kali exited the tower and saw that with the Slade phantom gone the enviroment was much better. Things were already improving here, but she still had to find that memory. She let herself become visible and took her original form.

She thought the daycare center was a good place to start looking for the child's memory. She was right. As she approached it she heard singing.

Sweet Melissa, I often pray for you

I hope your suffering was brief

I hope the angels that watch over all little children

Came for you and took you someplace beautiful and sweet

Aahh..

Suffer The Little Children

Kali shivered against a non-existant wind. She had a bad feeling about this. She was suddenly very glad Raven had asked for her help, it was becomming very apearant that this was going to be something beyond her skills. She worried that the Slade phantom might have been the tip of the ice bergs in his problems. The song continued, and Kali realized it was being sung by a child. Kali froze in her tracks and tried to drown out the song.

Dear Melissa, I often think of you

Everytime I hold my baby in my arms

I say a prayer for your mama and daddy too

I know they miss you, miss you since you're gone

Suffer The Little Children

At the hands of evil men

No baby dolls, no teddy bears

No lullabies for them

Every mother's nightmare

Will it ever end

Suffer The Little Children

At the hands of evil men

You who done the deed better do some prayin' too

Better hope that God's forgivin' like they say

Cause somewhere, somebody keeps a list

Of the evils that men do

An' your name's right up there

I heard em say

Aahh..

Kali came closer to the day care center in Robins mind and the playground came into view. She gasped at what she saw.

Suffer The Little Children

At the hands of evil men

No baby dolls, no teddy bears

No lullabies for them

Every mother's nightmare

Will it ever end

Suffer The Little Children

At the hands of evil men

There on the swings singing was a child with a broken neck. When the song ended the child became silent and continued to swing, its head hanging at an impossible angle and rolling with the swinging motion. It was a morbid display, and there was no denying that this was the memory she was looking for. Kali steeled herself for the situation to get even more disturbing. There was something else about the situation, the memory seemed 'lose' as if Robins sub- concious were trying to help her get rid of it. Kali approached the child and sat down on a rocking horse in front of it. She wanted it to get a good look at her, and see if it reacted in any way. The child watched her with unseeing dead eyes for a few minutes, but did nothing.

"I better just do this." Kali said to herself. As disturbing as it was this was starting to look easier than she had originally thought. Kali got up and approached the child, but its head snapped upwards and it issued a high pitched scream from its mouth. Kali was knocked back by the mental force and began working on the spell she needed. Raven knew this spell, but didnt have the energy to cast it. The child screamed again and forced a feeling of terrible fear on Kali, but she was prepared for this. She allowed the child to do this to her so it would exhaust its strenght. When its strength was just about exhausted Kali cast her spell, and the child dissapeared. With this, Robins memory of a child named Harold Smith ceased to exist.

Kali came out of her trance on the rock. She was now sitting upright with Robins head in her lap, and she felt tired. She had expended alot of energy in a short amount of time, and the rock was hot now from it. Little heat waves shimmered off the surface of it. Kali felt so tired now, and was more than ready for bed. She teleported herself and Robin back to the tower, looking foward to sleep.

Howard had prowled the rooftops of Jump city for fifteen minutes before he came upon a mugging in progress. He watched from the rooftops as two punks grabbed a man and dragged him into the alley. Howard Jumped down between the two thugs and made his presense known. "Let him go." Came his booming voice, amplified from behind the thick stainless steel face mask. The thugs turned and looked at him and the man, sensing his chance to get away ran.

"Ey man, yous 'gon regret that." Said the first thug. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and charged Howard.

"THORES WILL BE DONE!" Howard helled. He rose the electric hammer over his head and brought it down on the ground. Sparks flew and lightening arced towards the first thug. It danced through his body and stopped his heart. He fell to the ground smoking, and Howard watched, distracted by the show of force. The second thug pulled a gun and aimed it at him. Howard didnt notice it until the first bullet bounced harmlessly off his armor. Now he turned his attention to the remaining criminal, who was now firing a steady stream of bullets at him from an illegal firearm.

"DIE FUCKER!" Screamed the youth. Howard pointed The Ram at him and pressed the button on the handle. The explosion pushed him back and was deafening. The head of the hammer rocketed foward and collapsed the second thugs rib cage. Howard collected the head to his hammer and heard a noise behind him. He turned to see a homeless man running away.

Howard figured he must have been sleeping in the alley. "You! Stop!" He yelled. He used The Rams grapling hook to ensnare the man and dragged him back.

"NO! Dont hurt me! Please dont hurt me!" Begged the little man.

"Fear not, the hammers of justice do no harm to the innocent." He helped the little homeless man to his feet and untied the hook. "I have a job for you. When the police arive I want you to tell them a new wave of justice has descended upon the city, and that the citizens here need fear the night no longer." Howard let the man go.

"Im not tellin no one nothing man!" Shrieked the homeless man. "Your crazy! Your crazy!" He ran away into the darkness again and Howard let him go.

Howard knew he was the new wave of justice, key word being new. New meant change, and change scared people. All throughout history people had resisted change for the better because they feared it, but eventually change was accepted. He would be accepted in time, or so he believed. Howard pointed the handle of the ram into the air and fired the hook again. He was climbing up onto the roof and going in search of another crime just as the police arived.

Raven woke up to Robins cheery voice. She looked around her to see if Kali was present in the room, she was outside Raven sensed. She was shocked to see him look so at ease after he had been so despondant. She wasnt sure what he said, but she saw his happy face and pulled him into bead next to her. He looked so much better now. Raven reminded herself that what they had done was not to be taken lightly, and that it wouldnt happen again. Raven excused herself and went to talk to Kali, leaving Robin on the bed a little hungry and confused.

Raven made sure the door shut behind her before turning to Kali. "Is he?"

"All better? Yeah. The last few days are gonna be a bit fuzzy for him, things that dont make sense he might chalk up as being dreams. Just dont poke at it, he'll forget about it eventually."

"Thankyou Kali. Was it difficult?"

Kali thought back to the ordeal. The only difficult thing was getting through the creepyness of it and having the power to back up her spells. "Not too bad. The spells just took alot of power, a whole lot." Kali turned to go back to Starfires room. "He'll be alright, just dont let him make it personal like that again."

Kali's mind turned to Starfire. She had not told Raven about it, but the girl was advancing rapidly. She was maturing faster than any vampire she had ever seen. She could sense that the girls physical transformation was now complete, a full eight months earlier than any she had seen before. Over the last few days since the fight she had done her meditation routines flawlessly, and was advancing there too. Together they had used Beast Boy as a guinea pig and she was picking up how to read minds. Soon she would be moving onto controling them, not like she or Raven could, but she would start out small and grow. First she would pose as 'that little voice in your head' and suggest things. Next she would move on to affecting concious decisions. Finally she would move on to taking full control of a mind and posessing that person, being able to use theire body as if it was her own. Kali came to the room she shared with her student and leaned against the doorframe.

Starfire was inside the room practicing her control of gravity. She was walking along the ceiling with her hair pointing up towards the sky. In her open palm she held a hairbrush- the tool Kali had first demonstrated the power with. "They grow up so fast." Kali said to herself. Starfire heard her and was distracted. She lost her concentration for a moment and the brush and her hair began to fall. She regained her focus though and the brush settled back into her hand.

"Hello Kali." Starfire greeted her happily. "Am I doing this right?"

Kali gave her a wry look. "No, your wearing your shoes on the wrong feet. That messes the whole thing up." She watched as Starfires look changed to utter confusion.

Starfire, distracted by what Kali said lost it. She and the brush fell to the floor with a 'thunk.' Starfire inspected her shoes and Kali began to laugh. Starfire sighed, knowing she had been had. "Thats not funny. I was going to break my twenty minute record."

"A far cry from my three day record kid. Dont sweat it, you have eternity." Kali plopped down on the bed and Starfire resumed her training. Kali thought about the night when she fed her dilluted royal blood. She had thought the girl would lose control, but she hadn't. Starfire had been advancing so well she had set up the little test. Starfire was an alien after all. It was entirely possible she was growing up faster than other vampires. Kali lay with her eyes closed for nineteen minutes and fifty-five seconds before she spoke again. "Starfire look out for the tree."

Starfire had been standing right above Kali, and let the brush drop. It collided with Kali's face and her teacher bolted upright, shocked. Starfire giggled and looked down at her teacher triumphantly. "Oops." She said.

"Starfire, did you drop it on me or throw it?" Kali asked. She tossed the brush back up to Starfire. Once it was caught in her personal gravitational pull it clattered to the ceiling. Starfire bent up to retrieve it and began the excersize again.

"I do not remember. I was looking out for trees."

"No one likes a wise ass Starfire." Kali said in a monotone voice.

"Thats not true Kali I like you just fine." Starfire had honnestly thought Kali was reffering to herself as a wise-ass. Despite the mix up it was going to go down in history as one of the more clever things she said. Kali growled and gave Starfire an evil gare that was completely lost on the girl. Kali returned to her thinking, wondering if she should try feeding Starfire from a human.

"Kali?"

"What Starfire?"

"What do you think my unique power will be?" Starfire asked without looking away from the brush as she walked along the ceiling.

"Not sure. Can you move stuff with your mind?"

"No."

"Figures, thats too common for you anyway. Do you see strange lights around people? Do you see theyre life energies?" Starfire looked down at Kali and concentrated. Kali sighed. "Hello! Living dead! No aura here." She laughed. "Our auras can only be felt, not seen."

"No, I do not think so."

"Well kid you can already fly, fire green junk, and bench press a mountain. I dont know what else to think."

"Maybe I can heal injuries like Raven?"

"I wouldnt go hurting anyone just to find out, lose friends that way."

"Perhaps I can alter space and time?"

"If you can than by all means, skip ahead a month or two and find out what your power is."

Starfire huffed. "Maybe I dont have one."

"Oh come on." Kali flipped up onto the ceiling. "You just learned to read minds, give yourself a little break." Kali said. She also grinned. "Starfire, your holding the brush upside down."

"Wha?" The brush clattered to the floor. Starfire had had enough, and glared at Kali. She felt something in her snap, she wasnt sure what it was but suddenly Kali plumeted onto the bed below. "Im sorry!" Starfire said, covering her mouth.

Kali wasnt sure what had just happened. She had been controlling gravity one second, and all of a sudden she forgot how to do it and fell before she could fly. She remembered how to do it as soon as she hit the ground. She looked up at her student in shock. "Starfire, I think we found one of your powers." She had disabled a random ability in her.

"OH! What is it?"

"Nevermind. We'll sharpen that skill later." Now Kali was sure Starfire was advancing faster than humans did. Starfire made a dissapointed sound above her. "Come on, you have all eternity." At this Starfire looked like she had been struck across the face, and settled down onto the bed.

"Kali, how did you deal with everyone you knew growing old and dying?"

Kali refrained from pulling her hair out. This was the hardest of all things to explain to a young vampire. Parents of human children had a similar problem explaining that someday everyone dies, vampire teachers had the problem explaining that everyone dies but you. "Well, not everyone you know will grow old and die. Raven, Robin, and myself will always be there."

"But what about Beast Boy, and my sister?" Starfire paused. "And Jinx? What about her? I could not stand to be without her."

Kali was not yet ready to tell her that she had another thing coming as far as Jinx was concerned. "Starfire, when we were born we knew that we would all die someday. That changed a little, now we're not gonna die. Just enjoy what you have with them. Its all you can do." Kali put a hand on Starfires shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. "If you live in fear of them dying, you'll regret it forever when they do die and you realize you spent all your time just being afraid of it."

"What about Jinx? Kali may I stay with her again tonight?"

The idea sounded good to Kali. She was dead tired from the ordeal in Robins mind, and without Starfire there she could curl up into a ball and pull the covers up around herself, and sleep like a normal person. She would even take her cape off, and sleep without the garment. The idea was very appealing. "Yeah, knock yourself out. Bite her and I'll pull your toes off." Starfire only stood there. "Well, go on. I fed you already earlier."

"Alright Kali. Thankyou." Starfire left her teacher alone and sped off towards Jinxs room. She hoped Jinx was up, and was not dissapointed. The door to her room hissed open and the lights were on. Starfire looked over the room and was at a loss for words. Jinx was in her underwear, ready for bed. The room was also covered in the girls name.

Jinx finished carving the last tag into the last item of the room. All over the room her name was now carved into differant objects, it was just her thing. She turned around to see Starfire and greeted her. "Hey."

Starfire stepped into the room and looked around. Some items were marked two or three times. "You have been... busy."

Jinx laughed. "Yeah." She jumped down on the bed and looked up at Starfire. She pulled one knee to her chest and held it there. "So?"

Starfire looked at her and noted that it was a nice pose. "You do know that everyone already knows these items belong to you. They are in your room, and I am the only one I have ever seen in here."

"About that." Jinx said, and put on her most serious face. "I think I'm gonna have to carve my name into you." She laughed at the frightened expression on Starfires face and Starfire sighed. She had been had again. Jinx patted the spot next to her on the bed and Starfire laid down and looked up. "I got the feeling you'd be coming to stay tonight, so I just found something to do while I waited." She explained.

"Did you have to mark your ceiling?"

"What? Planning on giving the room to someone else soon?" Jinx joked.

"No! It just seems like a destructive habbit."

"Hey if you want I can carve 'Not Jinx's' into all the things around here I dont own."

"No, that would not be good."

Jinx rolled over on top of Starfire and kissed her lightly a few times. As she kissed her she felt the energy building between them and Starfires heart pounding against her. In just seconds anticipation became need between the two. Jinx kissed her deeply and propped herself up on her arms to break the kiss. Starfire looked dissapointed. "Roll over." She commanded. Starfire did as she was told and Jinx went to work on her top. Next she pulled her boots off, but only undid the elastic clasp that held her skirt in place.

"What are you doing?" Starfire asked. Jinx didnt answer but Starfire rolled her head to the side and felt Jinx shifting her weight. She saw her take some little bottles from her nightstand, and Starfire was instantly curious as to what they were for. "What are those?"

"Massage lotions." Jinx set them on the pillow next to Starfire, and left the caps of the bottles slightly loose. She had learned that Starfires sense of smell was finely tuned, and wanted the girl to have a chance to object to any offending aromas before she dumped them all over her. Meanwhile she slipped her fingertipps inside the band of Starfires skirt and under the elastic of her underwear. Starfire raised her hips up and allowed Jinx to remove the last of her garments. Jinx undid her bra and tossed it off with Starfires clothes on the floor. Jinx ran her hands up the back of Starfires calves, thighs, buttocks and back until they came to rest on her shoulders. She kneaded the flesh there slightly and Starfire purred beneath her. She leaned down close to her ear and licked to lobe. "Any preferance?" She asked.

"The middle bottle, please." Jinx picked up the pink bottle in the middle and put the others away. This one was strawberry flavored and scented. It also warmed skin on contact, and Jinx knew she was going to enjoy this. She laid herself flat on Starfires back and leaned on one elbow while the other hand carressed the edge of her breast. "Do you need your bitey-toy?" She asked in a seductive tone. The 'bitey-toy' was no more than a common stress releif squeeze toy with the squeeker removed, Jinx had decided biting on that might be a better idea than biting herself. She rubbed her hips against the small of her back and they both shuddered. Starfire nodded her head yes. Jinx retrieved it from the night stand. It didnt look like it was going to last much longer given the workout Starfires teeth had been giving it. It looked like a pack of wild dogs had played with it for a few years. She placed it in Starfires hands by her head and returned her attention to the massage oils.

When the first drop connected with her skin Starfire fought the urge to scream. Normally such a thing wouldnt be noticed or paid any attention to, but in her arroused state the entire world was nothing but pleasant sensations, pins and needles -and if her bitey-toy failed, teeth. She felt Jinx begin to spread the lotion around on her back and Starfire whimpered like a wounded animal. She arched her back, rising slightly from the bed as Jinx continued to massage her and a strangled noise escaped her throat.

"Your backs really sensitive, isnt it?" Asked Jinx, her voice was low and seductive. Starfire nodded her head and panted 'yes'. "Its most sensitive... right here isnt it?" Jinx manipulated a cluster of nerves in her lower back and Starfire screamed. In the passion that was building neither girl worried about being caught with each other. Starfire laid back down, breathing heavily from Jinx's ministrations. Starfire felt Jinx shifting her weight and moving, and hung in suspense for a few moments wondering what she was going to do.

"Ji- AH!" Jinx was kneading the sensitive spot in her back with her teeth and tongue and searing waves of pleasure raced up her back. Her breathing became rapid and she went rigid. She clenched her jaw shut to ride out the pleasure. Behind her Jinx removed her last garment and cast it off to the side. Starfire was like a limp rag doll as Jinx rolled her over and Kissed her. Starfire kissed back greedily enjoying the taste of Jinx's mouth. She held Jinx tightly against her, but Jinx brushed her thumb across a nipple and Starfire let her go.

Jinx took Starfires hands off of her and placed them out at her sides. Starfire tried to wrap her arms around her again but Jinx put her hands back. "Keep them there." Starfire bit her lip and closed her eyes, but her arms stayed put. Jinx lowered herself on her a little, so she was eye level with her breasts. She thumbed one nipple as she took the other into her mouth, sucking on it jently. Starfire made another strangled noise and fought to keep her arms outstretched on the bed. She pushed her sex against Jinxs stomach and moaned as she switched breasts. "Hold still." Jinx warned.

"I am trying." Starfire panted. She gripped the sheets and plunged her fingers through the mattress trying to get a hold on something. Her knuckles clenched and turned white when Jinx's attention shifted to her midriff.

Jinx trailed her tongue down to Starfires stomach and swirled her tongue around her navel. Starfire moaned and pushed her hips up, begging for attention in her most sensitive region. She felt Jinx moving lower still, and promised herself she wouldnt cop out again this time. Starfire relaxed and just before Jinx's mouth closed over her moist folds she moved to the side and sucked on her loins between her inner thigh and sex. Starfire fought the urge to buck wildly and cried out. "JINX!" She moaned and wanted to take Jinxs head and guide her mouth to where she needed it most. Tears came to her eyes and she groaned, wanting Jinx to kiss her there.

Jinx inhaled the aroma of her lovers arrousal and moaned. She wanted so badly to part those folds with her tongue and lap up the wonderful juices until there were no more left, but she refrained. She made her way down Starfires thigh, nipping, sucking, and licking the smooth skin. Starfire made many appreciative sounds in the back of her throat, and it pushed her own arousal ever higher. She shifted down to her knee, and felt a heavily moist spot on her stomach, right on the spot of the sheets where she had been laying before. She shifted her attention to her other leg, and began kissing her way back up towards the source of that wonderfull aroma. She opened her eyes brielfly and looked up towards Starfires face. Her eyes were shut and her jaw clenched tight, she was breathing through her teeth making desperate sounds. Next to her the bitey-toy lay in shreds. Jinx arrived back at the junction between Starfires legs. She pulled the scent into her lungs, and it made her shiver. She looked up at Starfire. "Say please." She breathed in a husky voice.

Starfire moaned. "Please Jinx, Please!"

Jinx inhaled again. "Please what?"

Starfires face turned red and she almost cried out of desperation. "Please... Please kiss me there."

"Good girl." Jinx purred. She blew on her moist sex and Starfire cried her name. Jinx held her hips down and closed her eyes. Slowly she lowered her head and planted kisses along her sex. Starfire went rigid and held her breath. Jinx extended her tongue and parted the folds with it. The taste of Starfires sweet nectar drove her wild, and she put a hand down between her own legs to please herself. She lapped up the juices eagerly, and explored the area around her clitoris. Starfire's breath caught in her throat and she moaned. She closed her mouth over her lovers hot sex and applied just a little suction. Next, she invaded her lover with her tongue. She hit her virgin barrier, and wasnt sure what to do with it. Luckily it was further inside than in humans, and Jinx ignored it. She used her thumb to stimulate her clitoris and broke contact for a moment. "You taste good Starfire." She looked up and locked eyes with Starfire, who had only opened them when the pleasure stopped. Jinx got an idea. "Watch me." The look that crossed Starfires face was half of horror and half of ammusement. Jinx entered her with her tongue again and Kept her head slightly tilted so she could keep her eyes locked with Starfire's.

Starfire couldnt believe how good it all felt. It arroused her further, this game Jinx was making her play. Starfire had to use all her strength to keep her eyes locked with Jinx, it wasnt easy given what she was doing. Starfire felt something start to build inside of her. It was forieng to her, and she wasnt sure what it was. She liked it, but it made her a little uneasy. It built higher and higher, as did the pleasure. Her eyes closed and she fell backwards, no longer able to stay on her elbows. She had worried Jinx would stop what she was doing if she broke the gaze, but it continued. She tried to say her lovers name, to encourage her to continue what she was doing but all she could verbalize were low glutteral noises.

Jinx manipulated herself over the edge, and felt her fluids running down her thighs. It was an uphill battle to continue what she was doing to Starfire while she came. She withdrew her fingers from herself and used them to please Starfire. She put her head on her left leg and breathed on Starfires thigh as she caught her own breath. She felt the vampire coming close and continued what she was doing. She bit into her thigh gently and it was the last straw. Starfire contracted around her fingers and screamed her name. As she came Jinx sank her first two fingers into her all the way up to the knuckle. She felt the flimsy barrier give way. Starfire only felt a brief flash of pain, and together they both began coming down. Jinx lay with her head on Starfires stomach, Starfires fingers running through her hair. They laid like this for half a minute as they caught theyre breath.

Starfire sat up, she grabbed Jinx and made her lay down. The tamaranian growled. Her hand found her way down between Jinxs legs, and her fingers to her entrance. Starfire inserted her first two fingers, and then brought them back up to her mouth. She greedily sucked the fluid from them, and kissed Jinx, tasting herself in the girls mouth. She lapped up her own fluids from Jinx's face, and suddenly instincts began to demand they be satisfied. What happened next would cause no end of trouble.

Jinx felt something well up inside of her. She and Starfire locked eyes, they went to kiss each other but it didnt feel right all of a sudden. They backed off and looked at each other again, faces only inches apart. Starfire and Jinx both closed theyre eyes. "Its alright, go ahead." Jinx didnt even realize she was saying the words until they were already out of her mouth. It dawned on her that she had just given her vampyric lover permission to bite her, but she wasnt afraid. She trusted Starfire. They locked eyes one more time, and in one fluid motion Jinx tilted her head to allow Starfire access, and Starfire closed her mouth over her neck.

Starfire was in control of herself, this was what her instincts demanded and she willingly complied. She felt calm now. She had not bitten yet, and broke the seal her lips made. "I love you Jinx."

Jinx wrapped her legs around Starfires body above her, and her arms around her back. "I love you too, now do it."

Starfire sealed her mouth over her neck and bit as gently as she could. Jinx made no protest, but rubbed her back to encourage her. She bit a little harder, Jinx hissed but kept rubbing her back. Starfire sank her fangs in all the way and both girls went rigid for a moment, and then the blood began to flow into her mouth. It was so strong! Starfire drank hungrily, this was her first taste of pure blood, not given to her through another vampire and she loved it. It overwhelmed her senses with its purity.

It didnt hurt like when Slade attacked her, but he was far from her mind now. The bite had only hurt at first, but now Jinx felt like her and Starfire were becoming one. She felt her blood leave her, and felt the energy it created in her lover. It was her own essence being drawn out and mixing with Starfires. "Starfire..."

Suddenly Starfire remembered she was not supposed to be doing this. As hard as it was to do she let go of her neck. Both her and Jinx were light headed, but Starfire felt like there was one more thing she had to do. Driven purely by instinct she shifted and sank her teeth into the soft flesh above Jinx's heart. Jinx made a slight noise in pain, and the injury didnt bleed much. It began to heal almost right away. Starfire pulled her close to her and pulled the blanket over them. The light to the room was still on, but neither seemed to notice. Starfire felt something new about Jinx now. It was something she felt when she was around Robin, she couldnt describe it but it felt like Robin was in the room. Then it hit her. Robin, Jinx, they must both have been houkounin. Starfire chuckled, quite pleased with this development. While she didnt know everything about the houkounin she understood it was good to have one. "You are mine now." She whispered in Jinxs ear. Jinx rubbed against her and cooed softly. Starfire laid down and settled in to sleep, it would be morning before her troubles started.

Raven sat up on her bed with Robins head in her lap. He had been asleep when she came back in from talking to Kali, and she had just been petting his hair for the last few hours, happy to have him back. He was himself again, and he was hers. Raven felt something, a powerfull blast of emotion coming from the other side of the tower. She applied her senses, and sensed a houkounin in Jinx's room. She jolted with surprise and almost woke Robin up. She sensed Starfire in Jinx's room too. The ambient emotion in the area told her what they had been up to, and Raven was at a loss for thoughts. Suddenly all the little hints and clues she had failed to pick up on crashed violently through her mind, and made her feel like the stupidest creature alive for not having seen them coming before this.

FLASHBACK

"Yeah. Whats that other girls name? The one Starfire brought back." Kali asked. Her and Raven were standing on the roof.

"Thats Jinx. Slade got at her too. Normally she's an enemy, but I can sense shes beyond upset with her team. Might change where we stand in her book. Why?"

"No reason."

Raven let it slide. It was an obvious lie but she let it go.

END FLASHBACK

Kali had known all along, she had known! For some reason she herself couldnt see it but Kali had. Now it made sense the way Starfire had been drawn to her, why Starfire had asked to let her stay in the tower. It explained the way Starfire screamed when Marcus kicked Jinx out the window. It explained just about every little thing that she had seen but thought nothing of.

"I'm an idiot on a cosmic scale." She said to herself. Then it hit her that Starfire wasnt old enough, she wasnt even two months old. Did Kali know other things Raven didnt? Raven wished she had been more involved in Starfires teachings and lessons, and spent more time around her to see these things. She had foolishly thought that Tamarans would change into vampires at the same rate, maybe they didnt. But all along Kali had held all the cards, and to make it worse Raven didnt know there were any cards to speak of!

She wondered why Starfire would even be staying in Jinx's room, and not with Kali. The thing was she couldnt even make a guess because she knew absolutely nothing. She had some serious catchup to do. She decided to leave this for tomorrow, she would handle it in private with Kali and Starfire.

WOW! By far the longest chapter I have made yet. I think its one of the best too. We had creepy mental stuff, action, brainyness, and everything. I LOVE THIS CHAP! It was so much fun writting, the lemon scene took longer than the whole rest of the chapter though. Sorry if it seems off, but im a guy. I dont know how two girls are supposed to go about that, so I just gave it my best. I hope you all leave some reviews, I look foward to reading them. R&R


	26. Chapter 26

Robin my Houkounin Chapter XXVI: The first encounter with Robix, Shiva makes himself known

I do not own Teen Titans.

To: Rodney Dangerfield, and those who might read it.

This chapter is dedicated to Rodney Dangerfield, a brilliant comedian who's work I have cherished. A funny man who will be missed. Well Rod, I respect you, just dont tell anyone I said that. I got an image to keep. I hope your getting some respect up there Rod, I'd ask these goons to bow theyre heads for a moment, but these guys hear 'Rodney Dangerfield' and say 'David copperfield? Hasnt he been dead for like a zillion years?'. Your in a better place now, unless they decided to start charging admission when they saw you coming. I tell you Rod, todays comedians arent nearly as funny as you, its all fart jokes and bathroom humor. Humor by its definition is an unexpected thing, so why is it funny when a guy takes a foot in the pills? Whats funny to me is the guy (you) who as a kid was told by his mother 'They arent laughing at you, theyre laughing with you' and as an adult commedian was told by his agent (theyre not laughing with you, theyre laughing at you!'. Todays stand-ups could take a lesson from you, and should. Thats why I wrote this, with some of the kind of humor I learned from you. I cant imagine your passing being mourned all sad and teary eyed like. Thats for presidents and little children before theyre time (and Johnny Cash, who has some songs that make me cry), not for you. You were too funny for that, you gave us alot of laughter so now we dont look back and cry, we look back and laugh. We look back now Rodney and for all its worth, this time we really are laughing with you, even if your not here to hear it.

_"I dont get no respect. I bought a cemetary plot and the guy says 'there goes the neighborhood.'"_

To: Webs. I never said only I or Darkmoon Knight could create OC's. We just have good rapors as authors, and if I needed something he'd be more likely to guess what it is. So you say your a film major? Thats unfortunate and all, I'm sorry to hear it, but dont take your misfortune out on me. I mean, DAMN! A film major... So what are you doing, making lousy porn movies in L.A. like on that familly guy episode or what? And no, I dont think I want your spiderflash for another fic. (no, i think its great you have a film major, I just felt like abusing you about it. Thankyou for offering, I did treat you a bit unfairly and i'm sorry.)

To: Miliardo Peacecraft. If your gf got hot by reading that lemon you might consider doing some of the things in it. I've dont the keep your arms at your sides, and watch me while i eat you game with my ex (and she's done them with me) and its alot of fun. Glad you liked it. Maybe everyone should try that. I know howard is an over done thing, but now he's _my_ overdone thing you know?

To: Jonahkensu. Dude... (sigh.) I really dont know how to tell you this man, but you kinda got the whole point behind howard without really grasping it. The whole point behind howard is that people arent going to accept him, even though he thinks they will. He kills because the justice system is little more than a revolving door, and he thinks he was ordained by god to do this... Lol, thanks for reviewing man, and I find it more than amusing that you understood the flaw in Howards plan without understanding it.

Raven had not been able to sleep that night. Every time she was almost asleep her mind seemed intent on reminding her just what Starfire was doing with Jinx. She could never have imagined Starfire being naked around anyone, let alone another female. To put it simply it was mind-blowing. Was there a side to Starfire no one knew about? Did Kali know about this? Did Kali plan it from the start? Was the world going to come to an end? Well, maybe the situation wasnt that bad. The thing was that Raven hated not knowing. In the end Raven decided to let it be handled between Starfire and Kali. Those two had a good relationship, and if she got involved it could only hurt things worse than they might already be. It hurt to be out of the loop, but Raven decided to ask Kali about it later, after she and Starfire had settled this. There was no point in being the unwanted third party.

Jinx awoke in the morning to find Starfire gone. It hurt to be seperated from her, but she figured it must have been a titan related thing. Her bed was a mess, the product of last nights activities. She realized as she moved that she was a mess too. Her thighs were sticky, but not bloody. Starfire had not inserted her fingers far enough to break her. She wondered if Starfire had done that on purpose, or if she had lost interest in that because she suddenly wanted blood. Jinx sat up and stretched, she couldnt find a part of her that wasnt sticky. A bath was in order. She got up and looked back at the bed, it would need a bath too. She would have to wait to get the sheets to the laundry at night so no one would see her with them.

Jinx showered quickly and got dressed. The tower seemed quiet. She left her room and didnt see the legs to a ladder on either side of her door. Funny thing about Jinx and ladders, any time she walks under one they seem to break. It was an unexplainable phenomana. At the hive they had run some tests, and even with a power subduing collar on ladders collapsed when she walked under them. Thankfully she was walking quickly, because Cyborg was on the top of the ladder working in a service pannel, and she wouldnt want all six hundred pounds of him coming down on her. Cyborg screamed like a little girl and hit the ground with a thud. Jinx turned around from further down the hall, this was the first she had noticed him and the ladder. Jinx walked up to the man/machine, who was rubbing the human side of his head. "You alright?"

Cyborg sat up and looked at his broken ladder and groaned. It was not easy to find one that would support his weight. "Yeah, damn thing collapsed on me."

"Uh... Right. What were you doing on a ladder outside my room?"

"Security check turned up somethin weird last night."

Jinx began to sweat. "Like what?"

Cyborg was picking up his tools now, and planning the nasty letter he would send to the customer service department of the company he bought the ladder from.

"Well, every hour the computers do a thermal check, to check for intruders."

"So..."

"So last night, for every hour after one am it said there were two people in your room and only one in Starfires. It wasnt enough to set an alarm off, but it told me about it in the morning. Damn things always messing up." Behind him Jinx began to sweat more and went into sub-panic mode.

"So... What do you think it was?" Cyborg looked at her like she was nuts, and for a minute she thought she and Starfire were caught.

"What do you think I think it was?" Jinx nearly died of fright when he said this. "Computers are messin up on me." Cyborg laughed. "You know, it did it a few times last week too. Think the sensors here are just buggered up."

"Why dont you just set it to only do anything if theres an extra person in the tower?"

Cyborg sighed. "System just came like this, cheap junk. I best just ignore it." Jinx sighed. That had been close.

When Starfire awoke in the morning she had felt calm. She felt at peace, and complete. This feeling lasted until she saw the enraged Kali standing above her, then the good feelings died. Kali left her and Starfire got up, carefull not to disturb Jinx. She used her shower and put on her clothes from the day before. She went to find her teacher, and once she did she regretted it. Kali had put a hand on her and teleported them several miles away, high above the ocean. Starfire had to fly to keep from falling, and then the yelling started.

"Starfire! What did I tell you?" Kali boomed. Kali felt miserable, she knew Starfire was ready for this, and now that meant she would have to leave. Kali did not want to leave, she had found a home among these mortals, and was happy. For the first time in hundreds of years she kept mortals as friends, and now it hurt her to think she might have to leave. She could no longer stay under the guise as being Starfires teacher, not if Starfire didnt need one. The thought of leaving and wandering the world alone again upset her, especially since if Starfire had not done this she could have had another ten months with her friends. Her eyes burned with unshed tears of guilt, and loneliness, she felt guilty for being mad at Starfire over this.

Kali wondered again why Starfire advanced so fast. Was it possible her proximity to Jinx forced her to maturity? She looked at Starfire, who was stuttering trying to find words to explain her actions. The girl was atwitter with fear. Kali felt an ocean of guilt wash over her and pulled Starfire close. "I'm sorry Starfire. I'm sorr. I shouldnt have yelled at you." It was time to come clean with her. "Starfire, what has Raven told you about her time with me?"

Starfire looked up into Kali's eyes, slightly more at ease now. "Only that you left one morning, that is all."

Kali sighed. "Starfire, you have grown up so fast. Vampires normally take a year to come as far as you have. There have been some odd things about you. No other vampire has ever been around houkounin from the moment of theyre birth. I have never seen an alien vampire either. Theres just so many things with you that have never happened before, and I dont know which one is the reason for your maturity."

"I am done then?"

"Almost. The things I would normally teach you are unimportant now, with your rate of growth they will just come naturally."

"Why does it sound like this is a bad thing?" Starfire asked.

'Because, it means my time with you is up.' Kali brushed away a tear that managed to escape. "I suppose it isnt, what you did last night with Jinx, it just came naturally?"

"Yes, I did not realize I was doing it until I had done it."

Kali sighed. "I suppose its my fault Starfire. I knew what she was from the start, and wanted you to be happy. You needed someone like her, and thats what fate gave you."

"Whats going to happen now Kali?"

"I suppose theres a little I have to teach you of houkounin, but you will grasp it in an afternoon. You have to explain these things to Jinx, but she will take it lightly. She lives now in your service, she is your property now and nothing in the world will make her feel as good as you telling her that." Kali ran a hand through her hair, and massaged her scalp with her fingernails like she liked. "You have to take care of her now, houkounin can be a little high maintenance. They get cranky easily if they dont think you pay them enough attention."

"Thankyou Kali, for everything."

Blackfire and Jinx sat in the kitchen, trading icy glares across the table. Robin and Raven ate around them, ignoring them. Cyborg was nearby scrambling his eggs. The ongoing battle of wit and venom between the elder tamaranian and bad luck charm was one no one wanted any part of. They had been sitting now for five minutes, neither one willing to break the others gaze and eat the cereal before them. Jinx's upper lip curled in a cruel smile. She wouldnt tell anyone, but when Blackfire wasnt looking she had spit in her cereal. She wanted so badly to smile wide and say 'Guess what? I popped your sisters cherry last night!' to the older princess, it would be a delicious victory.

Blackfire wouldnt tell anyone, but when Jinx was not looking she had spit in her cereal. She was now watching the other girl, waiting for her to eat. Jinx's eyes glowed pink for a moment and the legs of Blackfires chair all collapsed. Raven's tea kettle sprung a leak, a smoke bomb on Robins belt went off, and a fireball erupted from the gas stove while Cyborg scrambled his eggs. It singed his one human eyebrow off. Blackfire landed with a thud, and everyone sent a hatefull glare at Jinx.

"What?" At this moment Beast Boy came into the room with an open beach umbrella, a lawn chair, and a radio. Another thing about Jinx, if anyone opened an umbrella inside near her bad things seemed to happen. The hive had also looked into this, and after much confusion decided to just ignore it. "See! Its his fault! He's got an open umbrella." She said defensively. "Those always make me go haywire."

Everyone looked at her skeptically. "You did it on purpose, admitt it." Growled Blackfire, getting another chair."

"No, seriously."

"Uhh... Beast Boy, what are you doing with that stuff?" Asked Robin.

"Im goin up onto the roof to work on my tan."

"Dude." Said Cyborg. "You dont tan. You have fur."

"Well..."

"Yeah." Added Blackfire. "And how would you do it with an umbrella? That kinda defeats the purpose doesnt it?"

Raven put her hood up. "He does this kind of stuff. Its a cry for attention."

Beast Boy dropped everything. "Oh screw you guys." He said and stomped back to his room, his buzz sufficiently killed. "I dont get no respect." He mumbled under his breath.

Jinx and Blackfire each reached for theyre spoons at the same time. Each took a bite. Each grinned widely at the other. Each wondered what the other was so happy about, but despite the happy look on each others faces each felt they had 'won'. A few chairs from each of them Raven grinned. While neither was looking she had switched theyre bowls while Robins smoke bomb clouded the table. Robin had also switched theyre bowls while they were looking at the explosion on the stove. Raven saw the pleased look on Robins face, and leaned close to ask him. "Was it your turn or mine to swith the bowls?" Robin looked at her. "Oh.."

"Uh, Raven." Robin whispered. "I thought every morning was my turn, I thought you did the dinner ones."

"No, I thought you did."

Cyborg sat down between them with Beast Boys umbrella. "So Jinx, this makes your powers go off?" He closed it and opened it. Jinx's eyes turned pink and around the room several appliances went nuts. Jinx growled at him.

"Do you mind? I dont play with your batteries, lay off the bad luck." Cyborg closed the umbrella but teased to open it again. "Do it, and I will make you sorry." Cyborg opened the umbrella, unable to resist. Jinx's eyes turned pink again and nothing happened, at first. Cyborg looked around, genuinely confused.

"Nothing happened." He said. He looked to Jinx, who's eyes were still pink.

"You just had to screw with me didnt you?" The fire sprinkler above Cyborg went off, and at the same time the lightbulb above him broke and the umbrella caught fire from a spark. "Bad things are gonna happen all day now."

"Hope you dont die." Offered Blackfire from across the table, faking concern. Jinx returned her attention to her.

"That would be your good luck, and I dont do good luck."

Raven sensed Starfire and Kali getting home, and it seemed somehow Jinx did too. Jinx got up and left, but Raven couldnt. She had to wait for Kali or Starfire to approach her and fill her in. As Jinx left through the door the electronic servo motors inside it sparked and whined before they shorted out. It seemed she was right about bad things happening.

Jinx avoided another shower of sparks as the lights she were under fried. This had happened before, and she knew it was going to be nightfall before her powers stopped fritzing and she was back in control. She cursed Cyborg and hoped all his screws came loose. It would be fitting if he fell apart, because then she could put all the differant parts in differant jars and tease his head with him and say. 'You dont have any thumbs, so you cant open this jar, neh neh neh neh neh neh.'

Kali felt like a fly on the wall when Jinx entered the room. The pink witch didnt notice her standing in the corner, but ran straight to Starfire and practically jumped on her. Starfire kissed her, and Kali wished they would show a little more restraint. That though would be asking too much, they were young teenagers, she couldnt stop them from acting like it. She watched them embrace with feigned disinterest for a moment, and smirked. They were teenagers, with hormones and feelings, and she doubted that they would be able to keep this a secret long, not if they kept acting on them. Kali cleared her throat and got theyre attention. Both flushed red, embarassed that they had acted as such. "Jinx, come walk with me." Kali turned, expecting Jinx to follow. She sensed the other girl didnt move and turned around. She was looking to Starfire for permission! And Starfire looked almost hesitant to let her leave her side, but in the end Jinx followed Kali from the room.

After breakfast the titans had gone seperate ways except for Robin. He was still sitting at the table when the alarm went off. He was at the computer in less than a second and switched the alarm off. He read over the data on the screen and his stomach clenched. He turned it off just as the others were arriving, he had to send them away. This was something he was responsible for, and he would handle it alone.

"False alarm guys." Was all he said before he left the room for the garage. Luckily no one followed him. He jumped onto the R-Cycle and sped off towards downtown. He felt weak from the last few days, and couldnt remember why. Back at the tower on the screen had been someone robbing a jewelery store, right in the middle of downtown and in broad daylight. Whoever it was, they had his Red-X suit. Robin felt it was his responsibility to bring them in on his own, his past transgression involving the suit had already cost his team enough.

Robin arrived at the store quickly. All the windows were broken, and there was a hole in the side wall. It looked like X had gone through the store only to trip the alarm, and lead him into the warehouse next door. Robin didnt bother with the jewelery store but drove his bike right up the steps to the warehouse and jumped off as it hit the doors. The doors and bike went flying and he came to rest on his feet in the door frame. He looked around, it was dark and he couldnt see anything.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked a femenine voice in the dark. Robin drew his staff and extended it.

"A thief." Robin answered angrily. "And I'm here for whats mine." He began to explore the warehouse, wary of every step he took. He had built the suit, and right now he would have given almost anything to be the one wearing it.

"You shouldnt speak so badly of familly. It would have naturally gone to me anyway after you were dead, so I just helped myself to it ahead of time." Came the voice again.

"I have no living familly!" Robin spat back bitterly. 'Great' He thought. 'Another lunatic.'

"You might think so, considering the way you had me created. It was easy wasnt it? It only cost you both a lock of hair I imagine. Didnt cost her nine months of her life, it was easy. Wasnt it _father?_"

Robin was taken aback by this. What was she talking about? The amount of hatred in the voice told him she at least thought she was telling the truth. "Im not your father!" He yelled back.

"No, no your _not!"_ Came the voice again. In front of Robin Red-X came into view and punched him in the face. She dissapeared before he could react and Robin held his staff up and began probing the air around him.

"Who are you?" He demanded, a small trickly of blood escaping the corner of his mouth.

"I am you. I am her. You were both lazy, and cursed me to this hellish half-life of living between who you both are. You robbed me of my own chance at life!" Came back her voice again, the madness in it becoming more and more evident. "I am Moira Robix, you and mother will both pay for your sins against me!"

"What are you talking about?" An invisible leg came out of nowhere and kicked him in the knee. Robin buckled under his own weight and supported himself with his one good leg and staff, and waited for the pain in the other to subside.

"Dont lie to me!" Beneath the mask Robix felt tears coming to her eyes. "Dont you dare lie to me father! Why did you do this to me? Why couldnt you just let me be born like a human?" Robin had no idea of what she was talking about and had difficulty thinking of something to say. Robix continued. "Why couldnt you have done things right, and loved me like a normal child?"

"Your not my kid!" Robin yelled back. He couldnt be sure but it sounded like his attacker was crying. His knee felt better and he put his weight back on it.

"You cursed me to this hell! I want my own life, with my own love, with my own memories and friends. You took it all from me before I ever had a chance!"

Robin growled. He had no idea what she was going on about, but decided to try a differant angle. "That suit..." He said slowly. "Isnt safe. Its unstable, you have to give it back to me before it gets you killed." He was answered by insane laughter.

"You know as well as I do the suit is only dangerous if mis-used, if it isnt taken care of. Its no more dangerous than a diesel truck carrying gas. Both could explode and make a big crater, unless you take care of them. Its just easy for everyone to call it dangerous because it has power."

"Yeah, and you dont know how to take care of it! You have to give it up!" Robin yelled back.

"I knew how to get to it didnt I? I knew how to get into your home, and everything else. What makes you think I dont know how to take care of the suit?"

Robin had one card left to play. "You seem to have forgotten about this." He reached to his belt and withdrew a remote. He held it up for X to see. "This is the self destruct button, one push and the suit goes thermal."

Robix laughed at him. "I never forgot about it father dearest." Came back a sarcastic tone. "Suit goes, so do you, me, and a whole city block. I know your not gonna push the button. You'll die before you push it." Robix advanced on him in the dark and slapped him hard across the face. He tried to fight back but she had the upper hand. "And just so you know, I live in downtown. You dont want that on your conciense."

Robin growled under his breath, whoever this girl was she had every advantage over him. "Listen, I really dont know what your talking about. Why dont you just become visible and we can discuss this?" He was answered by bitter laughter.

"Visible? For what? So you can hit me with the freeze disks in the third pocket on the right. The pocket your reaching for?" Robins blood froze. How had she been able to read him so well? "I know your moves, your secrets, I know everything I need to to take you down."

"If your so sure, why dont you just do it already?"

"I wanted to have some fun with you first, say goodnight."

Robin turned around to where he heard her voice just as she became visible and sprayed him with some kind of gas. He swung his staff at her but she became invisible again as his eyes started to blur. His sight faded, and he didnt even have time to curse himself for being so stupid before he was asleep. After he had slumped to the ground Robix waited a minute, to make sure he wasnt faking. He wasnt. The knock-out gas she had hit him with worked perfectly. She took his belt and gloves and bound his hands behind his back before picking him up and taking him back to the hive.

No one could believe it. Ther hive was abuz with activity as Robix dragged her genetic father through the hallways by his cape. On either side of the hallway the crowd spoke in hushed whispers. Who was this new student who had captured Robin, and now dragged him like a dead animal through the halls? How had she done it? So many of the students had tried, and all had failed before now. This event was like the lunar landing for the hives students. Robin, the trophy catch any villan would kill for was now on his back being dragged by Robix like it was something she did every day. Suddenly her burden became heavier and she spun to see what was happening.

"I want the symbol off his chest, lemme take it!" Came the annoying voice of Electro Pulse. He had straddled the unconcious titan and was now trying to cut the 'R' off his chest with scissors. Robix jumped into the air, spun, and kicked him in the chest. He went flying.

"No trophys." She growled. No one else was going to try anything. She picked the cape back up, and resumed dragging her father to the gymnasium. She dragged him into the large room, and down onto the training floor. Like the blood-thirsty mob they were the students filed into the gym seats, waiting for the show they knew was coming. Robix taped his fingers together and tied his hands with thick ropes. With his fingers taped he wouldnt be able to work on the ropes, and he would be helpless. She hoiseted him onto his feet, and he was suspended a few feet above the floor. Robix removed his boots and socks to make him barefoot. When she looked up from her task at him he was awake, and the look on his face frightened her. He looked like a caged tiger, and was growling ferociously. She thought about how even in this state he was still dangerous, and as if on que his right leg kicked out at her face and connected. The Red-X mask went flying across the room and Robix spun from the blow. The crowd hushed.

"What are you doing?" Growled Robin. He tested the strength of the rope above him. His fingers were bound and he knew he couldnt get out of the hold.

Robix turned back around to face him, he was awake! He shouldnt have been awake for another hour. She wiped some blood from her nose and let him get a good look at her. She was satisfied to see him taken aback by the resemblance. Other than her hair, eyes, and skin color she looked like a female version of him. "Hello father." She greeted him. "We're going to have some fun." Robix looked over the crowd of students slowly and let her words sink in. They werent paying attention to her now, they all looked scared. Even with his arms tied and suspended from the ceiling Robin still struck fear into them. It made her angry to think he was stealing her show. She also had to admire him for it, she didnt think she could scare a crowd in his position. When it came right down to it there was only one thing she did not get from him. His will power. She had it in spades, but not like he did.

"I'm not your father!" Robin spat, it was impossible. He didnt understand how she could look so much like him though. Robix approached him to deliver a blow to his stomach but he lashed out with his leg again and kicked her in the shoulder. "Stay back!" He hissed. The crowd hooted and hollared. Robin turned his gaze at them and all two hundred students fell silent and gasped under his gaze. He growled and spat like an animal, the students, who had not seen the animalistic side of him felt something cold travel up theyre spines.

"Well father, we're going to play." Robix extended his staff and held it at the end like a bat. She walked around to Robins side and wound up. She struck him in the shins as hard as she could with it and he swung wildly on the ropes, biting back the cry of pain that almost escaped. Instead of crying out in pain he let loose a roar, and as much as it hurt he put one leg over the staff and spun himself and tore the staff from her hands. It fell to the floor below him with a bang and rolled away. He reguarded his captor with a death glare. Robix stood still a little too long and Robin siezed the oppertunity to attack her, verbally this time.

"Whats the matter?" He taunted. "I'm strung up here like a rag doll and you still cant get at me? You have the suit and you still had to use gas? You cant fight me fair? If I didnt know any better, I'd think you were still afraid of me." Robin finished speaking and spit at her feet. Robix didnt seem to notice. When it came down to it he was right, without the suit and gas she didnt think she would stand a chance. Even with the suit she would be hard pressed to defeat him, there was still something seperating them, making him superior to her.

Robix walked around the back of him and with a gadget from the suit cut his shirt off. She cut it up the sides and ignored him when he tried to spin and growl at her. When she was done she stepped back and folded the scraps of the shirt and cape carefully. She put them off to the side and returned to him. "I dont have to fight fair, not after what you did to me!" She screamed. A long red rope grew out of the x on her hand. It got thinner towards the end and had a X barb. It was supposed to be a grapple of sorts, but she could use it as a whip.

"Your afraid." Taunted Robin. "Thats why you need tape and rope, cuz your afraid." Robin laughed at her. "Your all afraid!" He yelled at the crowd, and a few students in the front row actually fell out of theyre seats. He returned his attention to Robix. "You cant be related to me, your just a coward."

Robix grabbed him, spun him around and punched him in the kidneys. He growled and grunted against the pain, but after five hits she still couldnt get him to scream. Fist shaped bruises appeared in the spots she had struck. Robix jumped back, wound he whip up and let it snap the x against his flesh. Robin made no noise and a small crooked x appreared in his skin. "Now we're having fun!" She yelled and the crowd cheered. Robin still made no noise though.

"Is that the best you have?" He asked, almost laughing. He was answered by another snap of the whip. Robin grunted against the pain. "You think your bad? I've _dealt_ with bad. Your nothing!" Robix didnt answer him, but the whip cracked on his flesh again, and again, and again. Robin began to get dizzy. He could feel alot of cuts opening up on his back. After a while Robin could hold it back no more, and let out a cry of pain. The crowd, which had been silent cheered. Robix spun him around and laughed at him.

"Still so mighty father?" Something on his chest caught his attention. It was Ravens mark. It was something he held dear to him, and so she knew she had to destroy it. She held the bloody end of her whip and used it like a knife to cut the flesh above his heart. She cut a large X over the mark and Robins will seemed to break. She wound the whip up again and went to work on his chest, this time he didnt even bother trying to stop him self from crying out.

Brother Blood watched from high in the bleachers. When he felt Robix had cut him open enough he rose a hand. Robix took this as a sing for the next step. She retracted the whip and left the gym. Robin swung from the rope, and everyone could hear his heavy breathing. He looked the crowd over, and Blood was astonished he still had the strength to glare at them all like that. Robix returned with a bucket and Blood smiled. Whatever strength he still had was about to be robbed from him.

"Its time for a new game father." Robix said as she walked up to him. He didnt seem interested in whatever she had in the bucket. That was going to change quickly. "Ever wonder if someone could just die from pain?" Robix reached into the bucket and withdrew a handfull of salt. She let it slide through her fingers onto the floor, and Robin began to shake.

"You saddistic bitch! Let me down damnit!"

"No chance father." Robix tossed the contents of the bucket on his flayed skin, and reveled in the screams he produced.

The world turned white as every nerve in his back and stomach reported searing pain to his mind. He couldnt hear anything through the pain, or see. All he knew was great searing pain, more than he had ever felt before. Even Slade had never tried something like this, Slade was more the mind game type. On his forehead appeared a cresent moon, but no one noticed. It was five minutes before he stopped screaming. For some reason Robix was letting him down. He feigned unconciousness, but the instant he his feet touched the floor he kicked her out of his way. He tensed his arms and pulled the hook that held the rope from the ceiling. He saw his belt nearby on a hook and ran for it. Without the use of his fingers he managed to cut the rope with the sharp side of a birdirang. He was just going to work on the tape when Robix caught up with him and kicked him in the back of the head. He skidded along the floor and the crowd cheered, but the birdarang stayed stuck in the tape. He continued to cut away at it, and in moments the tape was free! He flexed his fingers and free arms. He turned now to face Robix.

"DIE FATHER!" Robix screamed as he turned around. Her foot connected with the bicep of one arm, and at the same time he grabbed the foot with his other and spun, throwing her away to the other side of the gym. His arm popped and everyone gasped. He looked down at it, hanging at an odd angle. It hit him that it had been dislocated.

"Shit!" He noticed Robix was walking towards him again, she looked satisfied. The salt in his wounds still hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to be home. The moon on his forehead became a little more full, but it was covered with blood spatter and no one could see it.

"Now what father? Are you going to fight me with your arm like that?"

"No." Robin said, sounding defeated. Then he grabbed his dislocated arm by the bicep and began to roar. He was so loud Robix backed up. The crowd screamed in fright as his one arm pulled the other out to an impossible angle and let it snap back! He had just reset his own arm bare handed! He began to laugh again, a little weak but it was laughter. He turned to the crowd of students. "Your all mine!" He screamed. He took a step foward and a few cowardly students left. "I am gonna get every last one of you, and make _you_ scream." Behind him Robix backed off. She now understood what it was that seperated them. The will-power. He could do anything he wanted to just by force of will, and she knew that even though she had tortured him, he still had won. She backed off, she was going to let all the students of the hive deal with this. He couldnt survive an attack from them all, it was impossible.

"Everyone, attack!" Robix yelled. At that moment dozens of attacks lashed out at Robin. He saw them coming and knew he couldnt dodge them. He closed his eyes and thought of Raven, and felt sorry that he would never see her again. He felt the wave of power hit him and screamed, and then the world became black. The moon on his forehead became full. Timothy Drake, Robin, leader of the titans was dead.

Robix looked over his smoking corpse with satisfaction. She had wanted so badly to be the one to do it, but in the end this was almost as good. She could defeat her mother easier. Robix kicked the body onto its back and looked down at him. His mask was gone, and now unseeing dead blue eyes looked up at the ceiling. She had never seen his eyes, and now she felt traces of guilt. She turned to go. "Someone clean this up." She said casually, and was gone.

Blood felt something queer at work. Alot of power was radiating off the dead boys body for some reason. He thought it might be because of the combined attacks from the twenty nine students that had attacked him. He signaled for his strongest student to go pick up the body, and the boy jumped down, eager to be the first to it and get a trophy. As his top brute strength student approached the body Blood saw it move. Thick black smoke issued forth from the mouth, obscuring everyones view. Blood got up, and ran. He felt more power radiating from the body than he had ever felt in his life, and he knew if he stayed he would have died.

Robix ran too. She saw the smoke and nearly lost control of her bladder. Something she could never understand was happening, but she knew the only way to survive it was to get out, and get out fast. She left the gymnasium as the ground began to quake, and the hallway collapsed, trapping the other students inside.

Inside the students screamed for help. The few who could teleport out did, but the rest were stuck. They turned theyre attention back to the black cloud of smoke, there was no noise coming through it. Then, suddenly something launched out of it. Something small. It came to rest in the bleachers and the students realized it was the head of the strongest one among them. The head looked like it had been cut clean off, and the look of fright on the face was horrific. The students continued to scream, and gathered around the collapsed entry way.

_"I am created Shiva the destroyer, dancer of the Shakti and shatterer of worlds. Who is this dog meat that stands before me?"_ The voice seemed to come from everywhere. The smoke cleared. Down on the floor was Robin, but he was differant. He looked fine. He now had four arms, his skin was red, and his hair was longer. If the students could have screamed any louder they would have, but instead a few passed out.

He wore a brilliant purple vest and blue pants. The hems were all golden. Shiva let out a growl and snapped his neck. "_Who was it that dared touch my avatar?" _He demanded. No one stepped forth, so Shiva did. He approached the crowd and volley after volley of attacks hit him, but they slid off of him and did no harm. He reached the crowd and grabbed a student. He held it with one hand high above his head and the rest stopped attacking. _"Who has touched my avatar?_" He demanded. The student in his hand tried to pry his hand from his neck. Shiva grew tired of him, and snapped his neck. Mime bender fell to the ground in a heap. Shiva looked down at the dead boy, and when he looked back up he was staring right into a concentrated blast of electricity. He smiled. Beyond the light he could see Electro pulse. The blast released and Shiva took hold of it. It did not burn his hands or hurt him in any way. He latched his other hands onto it and squeezed it, and made it backfire. Wild lightening arced through the crowd of students. Eyes liquified and turned milky white, and hearts stopped. Shiva watched with interest as most of the students fell.

"Die you fucker!" Screamed Electro pulse. He charged up another blast but before he could ever launch it Shiva flew foward and collapsed his skull between two hands. He laughed as another body hit the floor.

_"I am Shiva! I am the destroyer! None of you here can harm me. Tell me and I will spare your lives. Who was it that did this to my avatar?" _Bellowed his loud voice, full of rage. The voice came from everywhere, and the students were not sure if it even came from his mouth.

There were only a few students left, most had been killed in the electrical blast. One of them, a girl no older than fifteen said the first name that came to mind. "Brother Blood!" She yelled. The other students around her, less than two dozen who were left alive agreed. "Brother Blood!" They all yelled. Shiva turned from them.

_"You may all live." _With that Shiva began clawing through the rubble, clearing a path through the collapsed hallway. His four arms worked at the rubble and before even a minute had passed he had cleared the way through it. Behind him the students clamored to get out. He grabbed the one who had first spoken and held her up by the arms. She began to scream and beg for her life._ "Where is this Brother Blood?"_ He demanded.

"We do not know!" Yelled Schitzo. Warm fluid ran down her legs and she realized she had lost control of her bladder. Shiva looked at her with disgust. He applied pressure to her wrists, to the point they almost snapped and she screamed. "I'll tell you! We'll tell you!" Shiva set her down.

"_Where is he?"_

"He hides! We know he hides." She gulped. She searched the underground complex for him with her mind. "He is near! We will take you!" Shiva nodded and let her lead the way.

Blood watched from inside his personal bunker on the security cameras as Shiva approached. The door seperating them was made to withstand nucleur bombs, and whatever Robin was now he would have no chance to get through. Blood felt safe now, and saw that Schitzo was leading him to her. He became angry with her, and as they approached the door he pushed the buttons on his keyboard to activate defenses.

Outside Shiva heard something hiss. He hit Schitzo and sent her flying back up the hallway just as a steel door came down and locked him in between it and the blast door. Dozens of little nozels extended from the walls and a tv monitor appeared. It flickered to life and Shiva watched it with mild boredom. He didnt really care what happened to Schitzo, but he had promised to spare her life, and she had led him. He was just repaying a small debt. On the screen a face came into focus. "Your dead." Said the face on the screen, and acid began to pour out of the nozzles. Shiva smiled wickedly at the screen, and smashed it and the camera next to it. He sat down in the growing puddle. He closed his eyes and began to meditate.

Before long the room filled with acid, and Shive sat suspended in it, meditating. When he felt the time was right he opened his eyes and lashed out at the blast door. It gave way under his hands like putty and he carved a hole large enough for him to get through. He climbed through as the acid began to pour into the safe room. He saw Blood climb onto a large metal shelf. The acid became ankle deep and Shiva began to laugh as he advanced on Blood.

"_I am the destroyer, you cannot harm me."_ Was all he said.

"NO! Get away from me! Stay back!" Blood cried. Shiva jumped up onto the shelf with him and grabbed him by the throat. The acid ate away the flesh a little and Shiva squeezed. Blood gripped the arm but couldnt make him release him. He tried to speak but couldnt, all that would come out was screams. Shiva lifted him over the growing pool of acid, and slowly began lowering him into it. Blood hit him, and tried everything he could think of but nothing would make him let go. Then his feet began to burn and he screamed louder.

Shiva continued lowering Blood into the acid, inch by inch and reveled in the mans screams. He continued to lower him in, and the man kicked and screamed but soon his feet had disolved. Blood passed out from pain, and Shiva growled. He hated to be denied his fun. He let Blood drop into the acid and watched him disolve with satisfaction. He would let no one harm his avatar and get away with it. Shiva climbed back up through the hole and waded through the acid. He tore down the bulkhead that had sealed him in the trap. He watched as the acid drained away and just as he was about to sit down to meditate and let his avatar have his form back he felt something. In front of him appeared two vampires.

Kali had to hold Raven back when the younger girl tried to run to him. Shiva watched them with a grin on his face, and then began walking towards them. Kali held her ground and locked eyes with Shiva, which was hard to do. The younger vampire was in much distress since she sensed the death of her houkounin. She saw Shiva shift his attention from her to Raven, and Raven stopped struggling.

"_You. You are his owner, are you not?"_ Asked Shiva. Raven nodded. _"It is your job to protect him, do you know why I chose a houkounin for my avatar?"_

"You wanted a avatar that would live forever. You were tired of them dying of old age." Said Kali coldly. "Thats why you chose him, isnt it?"

Shiva laughed, and put a hand against Ravens cheek. _"He cares deeply for you, but that is not my concern. I have destroyed the one who released me this time little vampire, but next time I can see it will be you who releases me."_

Kali and Raven both looked at him with shock. Could he really be telling the truth? Was it true that the next time Robin died it would have been Raven who killed him? Raven shook her head." NO! I refuse to believe that! Your lying!" She spat at him. Shiva ignored her anger and put a hand on her other cheek.

_"It will not have been your fault, and I will not kill you for it. A great battle lies ahead of you all, and the only way anyone on this earth will survive is if I am released. When the time comes, it will be you who release me." _With that Shiva withdrew his hands. He stepped back and black smoke belched from his mouth, neither Kali or Raven could see through it. Through the smoke they heard Shiva, his voice slowly turning back into Robins.

"_He must not be allowed to remember this day. He will wake up in the morning, and none of you will tell him what has happened._ You will take care of him, and I will be back soon." With that the smoke cleared and Robin lay on the ground asleep. His previous injuries gone, leaving no hint as to what had happened. Raven ran to him and scooped his limp form off the floor. Kali stood, dumbfounded at what had just happened.

"Whats wrong?" She asked. Raven looked up at her, her eyes full of sorrow.

"Kali." She choked. "I think he's right. The next time Shiva gets out, its going to be my fault!" She sobbed, and all the lights in the hallway shattered. She pulled his unconcious form closer to her as if he would be ripped away at any second. She hoped Shiva had been wrong, she couldnt live with the guilt of killing him. Even if he came back, she would live in fear of doing it again.

"I'm sorry Raven." She said. "You and Starfire are both grown now, more or less. Do you want me to stay and help with this next battle?" Kali knealed on the floor next to her friend. Ravens mood lightened a little. "If we can work together and find out whats coming, maybe we can avoid this."

Raven wiped her tears and looked up at her. "Yes, I dont want you to leave."

"Dont worry Raven, if we can get out ahead of this thing maybe it wont happen." Kali smiled down at her and Raven felt better.

"Alright Kali. Thankyou." In her arms Robin felt warm, he was safe for the time being and she trusted that there was a chance this wouldnt happen. Who knew? It was a god that had said it, to the gods time isnt an object. Soon to them could be a few hundred years, Raven made up her mind and decided to wait, and see if there was any way for them to win this battle before it started.

Back at the tower, out on the edge of the island sat Jinx. After so many dozens of things had broken and shattered, blown up in peoples faces and caught on fire the titans had decided it best for her to wait outside untill her eyes stopped glowing. Jinx didnt think it fair that she be sent out, when it was Cyborg who caused all this. To her dismay he had been the only appliance not to go on the fritz. The sun was going down now, and she knew she would have control of her powers soon. She heard Starfire come up behind her and sit down. Without even exchanging hello's they leaned on each other to watch the sunset.

"I am sorry the others kicked you out Jinx, but it is only for a short time now."

Jinx snorted, she really didnt mind all that much now that Starfire was with her. "Yeah, well they should have done it before everything was broken. It was kinda too late by the time they did it."

"Well, I am still sorry. Would you like something to eat?"

"No." Jinx sighed. It had been an exhausting day. There were things she still didnt quite understand, and it made her a little uneasy. "So, we live forever huh?"

"Close to it."

"That morning when I woke up and Slade said he had an assignment. I never would have guessed then how much things would change."

"I did not like being a vampire untill I realized my feelings for you. Now I look back and as bad as things got, they have changed for the better."

Jinx groaned and got up. Across the bay there was a speed boat doing laps around a small rowboat, making it rock and pitch. She could hear the teenagers laughing on the one boat, and the old man cursing on the smaller one. It looked like an expensive speedboat too. She concentrated on it for a moment and watched as it slipped beneath the waves. Next to her Starfire fidgeted.

"Did you have to do that?"

"They were bugging the old man." She said defensively. "Besides, there climbing onto the shore now, no harm done." Jinx made no objection as Starfire pulled her onto her lap. The girls cape closed around her and she felt Starfires head resting on her shoulder. "When did you start wearing this?" Jinx asked. She had not seen her with it often.

Starfire lifted off the ground and carried her houkounin to the roof. They sat down and leaned against the large AC unit and continued watching the sun go down. "I dont know. I just feel more comfortable with it now." Starfire sighed and put her arms around Jinx in her lap, pinning the other girls arms. She liked this position, it was very posessive. Jinx seemed to like it too. The salty breeze mingled with Jinx's scent and she couldnt get over how good it was.

"My eyes still pink?"

"Your eyes are always pink."

"No. I mean are they glowing?" Jinx twisted around so Starfire could see.

"Yes."

"Damn."

Raven placed Robin in bed just as the sun was setting. She was doing her best to ignore what Shiva had told her, and hoping he was wrong. She climbed in next to him and wrapped her arms and legs around him to keep him close. She still couldnt get over the feeling that he was going to be torn away from her. She inhaled his scent and held it in her lungs. She pet his hair and burried her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder, content just to be near him for now.

Starfire felt Jinx fall asleep in her lap. She purred, pleased with her situation. The only thing that worried her now was the others finding out, but even about that she wasnt too concerned. Her attitude on it was that if anyone had too big of a problem she would knock them out. This was hers, Jinx was hers and it was none of theyre business. In a way she wanted them all to know, she wanted her relationship with Jinx to be out in the open. She didnt feel it was something she should have to hide. She wondered what her familly would think of it. Not jut Blackfire, but her parents as well. It was an exciting thought to say the least, but for now she would keep it secret. Jinx stirred in her lap, she must have only dozed off.

"You ready for bed?" The other girl asked. She tried to get out of Starfires grip but she wouldnt let her. She struggled and fought for a second, huffed, and gave up and enjoyed the embrace. "So posessive." She commented.

"I am getting a little tired." Starfire breathed on her neck. "And I'm not that posessive. Your the one who carved your name onto everything you own."

Jinx laughed and leaned her head back on her shoulder. Under her cape Starfire let her hands travel up her flat stomach and cupped the other girls breasts. The other girl rubbed her hips against her. "Starfire, can I ask you something?"

Starfire stopped fondling her brests and put her hands back in Jinx's lap. "What is it?"

"When I first came here, what drew you to me? Kali said she thought it was because of what I am... If I was just a normal human, do you think you would have felt the same way for me?"

"I never knew you were a houkounin Jinx. I fell in love with you because of who you are. That way Kali said you pulled me to you, I only think that got me to spend more time around you."

"Good."

Starfire opened her cape a little. It was getting cold out, the end of october coming up quickly. Within a few days it would be halloween, one of her favorite earth holidays. Starfire put her chin on Jinxs shoulder and sighed. "Do you think we should tell the others? I do not like hiding." Jinx went a little stiff in her grasp.

"Much as I'd love the look on your sisters face theyre all still kinda getting used to me being around. Lets not send them into shock huh?" Jinx shifted a little inside her cape. "Lets go to bed huh?"

Howard was sweating under his armor. Tracking the car he was following was difficult work, but it was going to be worth it. One drug dealer the night before tipped him off about a big buy, millions in coke were going to be arriving at the docks tonight and the buyer was who he was following. He wasnt sure which boat the coke was on, so he had to see which one the car went to. He watched from a distance. The car stopped a ways from the ships and no one got out, he was confused now. Along the docks were some rusted out old hulks of ships, some of them old liberty style ships from the second world war. None of them had moved in ages, but this was the section the car was parked at. What could be going on? Howard spun when from down the coast in Mexico's direction her heard calamity. Many engines running, and one was working harder than any of them. In a minute several coast guard ships came into view, chasing a ship he couldnt see. In another few minutes the boat they were chasing came into view, he could see it coming closer but the coast guard vessels were far behind. Then the ship started to slow down and Howard thought the coast guard might catch it. He could see them closing in the distance.

"I might not be needed here." He said to himself. The boat he was watching cut its engines, and he watched with even more interest. It was heading right for one of the old liberty ships, and at the rate it was going it was going to hit. The ship it was heading for sat well below the water line, it was obvious it would have sunk if the water was deeper. It rested on its hull at the dock, and suddenly Howard had an understanding of how they were to avoid being captured. He had to admire the cleverness of the criminals as they came right up to the boat. Just as he suspected a hidden pannel in the ship opened up and light flooded out from inside. The small speedboat drifted inside and the pannel closed. Howard laughed when the coast guard sailed right by and paid no attention to the seemingly derelict hulks of metal laying at the docks. The buyers car pulled up alongside the ship and now Howard knew it was time to go to work. He grappled onto the ship with his refitted Ram.

The ram now how a swords edge, so he could still use it as an effective weapon after discharging the head. Howard landed loudly on the deck of the ship and wobbled with all his added weight. He made it a point not to fall in the watter, for her would surely sink to the bottom and drown. He looked over the side rail to the buyers car. His bodyguards had assumed the noise of him landing was coming from inside the ship and not a threat. Howard grinned. He backed up, and got a running start. He jumped clear over the edge. He let out a roar as he fell.

Most people would have been killed on impact, but not Howard. It had always been a mystery to everyone who knew him as to how he got his strength. Howard himself had always just figured it was in his genes, and he was right. He posessed a potent meta human gene for strength. If you were to tell anyone who knew him about it they would tell you it was impossible, that that was just the way Howard was. Howard himself had never thought about it, but it was proof positive that he posessed it the instant he fell on the hood of the car and didnt break every bone in his body. The car however didnt fare so well, it crumpled like a tin can under his weight and Howard made short work of the men on the docks. Then he pushed the car off into the water.

Howard turned towards the boat. He did not want to go in there. There was no telling how many people were in it. Who knew how many traps could be set? In the end Howard got an oil hose from a nearby oil storage tank. He coated the ship in it, and when he was done he set it ablaze. It was easier this way, and still got the desired results. He sat nearby as the ship burned and waited for the speedboat inside to come out. He didnt have to wait long. The door in the side of the hull opened up, and Howard sprayed the small boat with oil. He fired the head of the Ram at the engine and both the head and engine slipped into the watter. The lone thug on the boat looked up at him and began pleading for his life as he realized he was covered in oil. Howard realized there must only have been the one on board the ship. He reguarded the thug below with a cold gaze and lowered a rope. The man climbed up and slid onto the dock, panting from the climb.

"Tell me what I want to know and I will show you mercy. Where else do you have hollowed out ships like this?" The man shook with fear, and stuttered a few times.

"Only one man, I swear it! I swear it its the only one!"

Behind his cold metal mask Howard smiled. "Good. Now let me show you Mercy." Howard set his two normal hammers down, and unslung the gigantic Mercy from his back. The man on the dock with him began to scream.

"You said you'd let me live man! You said-"

"-No such thing. I said I would show you Mercy." Howard said and hefted the eigthy pound hammer over his head, preparing to strike. "And this, is Mercy." The oil soaked man below him began to scream at the same time Howard began his swing. The scream was cut off almost as soon as it started. Howard had done as he had promised, he had showed the man Mercy.

Cyborg and Beast Boy sat together playing video games. Beast Boy was winning, but not by much. "So BB, what you doin for halloween?" Asked Cyborg, hoping to distract the changeling from the task at hand.

"Dracula."

Cyborg groaned. "You dont think that's gonna upset our three resident vampires? I mean, thats more than asking for a beating man."

Beast Boy made a snorting noise. "Come on, I doubt they'll even notice man. Its a cool costume, they might like it."

"Not on your little green life." Mumbled Cyborg. He sighed, at least when he looked back he would be able to say he tried to persuade Beast Boy out of that bad idea. He only hoped it didnt turn out fatal for him.

Alright! End of chapter. I know its a bit rocky but I felt the events were important. Next chap should be better, I promise. I tried so hard with this chapter, but I really couldnt find a way I was happy with it so Im putting this up, its the best I could do. Hope you all enjoyed reading it, leave a review n lemme know what you think. I'll explain the Robin and Shiva thing a little bit. Shiva is the hindu god of destruction, Robin is his avatar. Robin is the vessel shiva uses to come down to earth, and when Robin dies is when Shiva takes over. Robin and Shiva are not the same people. Shiva, after Robins death will usually do something to ensure his avatar will be safe when he lets Robin take over again. (Killing blood is what he thought he had to do to do this) Unless of course Kali finds him. (The godess Kali, not the vampire.) If the Godess Kali finds him, she has to kill Robin to bring out Shiva and together they dance the Shakti down the world, killing anything with even a trace of evil. This would be really BAD for freakin everyone! Thats the explanation for Robin being Shiva's avatar as easy as I can put it...


	27. Chapter 27

Robin my houkounin Chapter XXVII: Your worst fears realized

I dont own Teen Titans, or JL

To: Dude. Shut up, just shut up! Im not doing a threesome with anal, got it? Stop asking, youve asked a few times now. Theres not gonna be any slash unless speedy comes into the fic somewhere down the road, lets face it he's flaming. Sin is Darkmoon Knights charecter, Im not adding him. Im just not interested in Sin (though he is cool). Did you even read the chapter? Mime bender is DEAD. HELLO! There CANT be a lemon with him, CUZ HE'S DEAD! And I'm just about done with the Raven/Kali angle. If you want a story full of deviancy go write your own, this one will not have those things you want.

To: The omakeer. I'm glad you like the story. Robix made it out, dont worry. And Robin will forget everything. He'll wake up the next morning and just figure he had the days wrong somewhere. And on halloween Kali, Raven, and Starfire might be too busy beating Beast Boy up for trying to go as Dracula.

Kali: "ARG! I'm so sick of Dracula movies! Dracula costumes! Dracula wannabe's! DRACULA NEVER EXISTED! ITS DEGRADING TO US ALL!"

Beast Boy: "I vant to suuck your vlood!"

Kali: "DIE!" ((THUNK!))

To: Hellsing Agent Alucard. Alright, sorry about the mis-use of... of... whatever. I dont like english teachers, I cant imagine being the son of one. I mean, I just cant imagine being corrected at the dinner table for saying something wrong every two minutes... But I'm glad you like the story.

To: Everyone. This chapter takes place about a week after the last one. Sorry its not as long as the last one, I just cant afford to do that with every chap, it kills my creativity gland for a while. My work has also been hurting my writting, workin long hours here. I know some of you will say "SO QUIT THEN!" But unless you all wanna pay me like writting was my job then I cant do that.

Random thoughts: Wolfs Rein sucks so bad, I cant tell you how bad it is... Cant figure out if its bad as Big O though, its a close draw.

Who was this mad man? Robin thought to himself as he ran. This was odd, had he been running a minute ago? He stopped running and looked around the dark hallway around him, he couldnt remember how he hd gotten here. The whole world suddenly felt wrong, fake. He rubbed his temples to try and clear his thoughts. What was he doing here? What was this place? What was going on?

He didnt get time to contemplate the answers to these questions as five men with guns stepped around the corner. Robin saw the muzzleflashes and began to do an elaborate dance to make himself harder to hit. Just as he threw several birdarangs down the hallway two bullets caught him in the chest, luckily where his armor was thickest. The bullets sank into the kevlar armor and stopped, but left nasty deep tissue bruises underneath and robbed him of his breath. He spent a moment trying to recover, but in a panicked moment remembered there were still several people with guns trying to kill him just a few feet away. He spun towards where he had thrown the boomerangs, only to find the men gone. What was also weird was that his birdarangs had not returned to him, they were gone as well. He was just about to sit down for a minute and try to contemplate his situation when a sense of urgency came over him. There was a mission at stake, many lives on the line. That was all he could remember, had some kind of nerve agent messed with his memory? He took off running again, and cursed under his breath as he tried to determine what the last thing he could remember before just now was.

"Damn it all to hell." He grumbled as he ran. He thought about it as hard as he could, and the world became a blinding flash.

Raven, Raven was there he noticed. So was Star and Blackfire. There were a few people he didnt recognize as well. He was laying down, on a bed. Many wires and sensors attatched to his skin. He had tried to sit up, tried to talk but no words came out of his mouth. His world became nothing but pain again as his body shook, and he found himself running again. What had just happened? He wondered. From what he could tell his last memory had been in a hospital bed, perhaps after being injured. How long ago was that? And how had he gotten here? Robin rounded another corner, right into the fist of a small robot.

He reeled back from the blow, and at the same time observed the robot. It looked like one of Slade's, but meaner, deadlier. This robot looked human, the way it stood was cocky even, as if it had confidence. Robin jumped back and extended his staff and lit his thermal scythe as the robot jumped foward and punched the ground where he had just been. The concrete shattered, and Robin jumped foward again and swung the scythe, the robot jumped back. The robots head tilted up to look at him, and the latex face turned into a sneer. Robin noted this might be one of the more advanced robots he had faced, if it could feel emotions. It stood up and extended a staff of its own and held it out in front of it, in a challenging pose.

"So you wanna do this the hard way?" Robin asked. He deactivated the scythe and met the challenge head on. It would turn out the robot was not as tallented as he had thought, its moves with the staff were sluggish compared to him. Robin backed it into a corner and batted the staff away from it. The robot stood still, waiting for the killing blow to come. Robin wound up for the blow, but his world went black, and painfull again as another memory surfaced.

He could remember sitting up in the bed, screaming in agony. Some of the wire sensors came undone and he heard his heart monitor flat line. His friends and doctors began to panic, he had begun to become afraid and terrified. He tried to move his legs but he couldnt make them work, and he screamed louder. Had he been paralized? No, that was impossible. He was running and fighting a robot at the moment. He couldnt be paralized. He remembered Raven, she had stepped foward and put a hand on his forehead.

"Whats going on? Raven, help me!" He had said.

"Rest, rest now." She said, and his world became dark.

Robin snapped out of his memory, the robot he had been facing was cleaved neatly in two at his feet. What the hell was going on? Why couldnt he remember anything? Robin realized he had made a mistake when the robots top half reached out and grabbed his ankle. It began to squeeze, trying to break the joint. He reactivated the scythe, and before it could cause him any pain he sliced the arm off at the elbow. The hand fell off of his foot, and Robin breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever was going on, he would not have wanted to face it with a broken ankle.

"I see you've broken another of my toys, Robin." That voice! It couldnt have been! That was Slades icy, calm voice. The blood in his veins turned into ice and Robin turned around. No more than ten feet away from him stood Slade. Now this was impossible. He thought, he had seen Slade die that night in the cave. He had watched the man melt! "You really shouldnt be so rough with those, they are quite expensive." Slade took a step foward, and Robin found his voice.

"You died! I fucking saw you die!" Robin took a bold step foward and held the scythe in front of him, ready to use lethal force. Slade only laughed. He reached up, and removed his mask. He pulled it away from his face slowly, and Robin found himself staring at his teeth. Fangs, sharp, glistening fangs. Robin dropped his scythe at the memory of what those fangs had done to him before. The memory of them sunk deep into his flesh was not something he relished. He knew what Slade intended to do again, and he turned to run. He knew he couldnt face Slade alone, he was not nearly strong enough to take him on. He had to find his friends, he knew only they could help him. Robin ran back the way he had come.

Robin ran down the hall at a blinding speed, and he heard Slades voice behind him. It sounded far away. "Run run little Robin, you will be mine. Soon enough." The voice was full of confidence, and Robin turned around to see if Slade was chasing him. Good, he wasnt. He was nowhere to be seen. Robin turned his head to look in front of himself again, only to see that Slade had somehow gotten in front of him. He tried to skid to a halt, but Slade grabbed one of his arms and swung him into a wall face first.

Robin bit his lip and it began to bleed when he hit the wall. He felt Slade let go of his arm, and he spun around to kick him but instead he got an open fisted punch to the forehead. The tremendous force behind the punch slammed his head back against the wall, and he let out a frustrated scream. He tried to push away from the wall towards Slade again, but this time Slade punched him in one of the bruises on his chest. Robin doubled over from the pain, and realized what Slade was trying to do. There was a corner in the hallway not even a few feet from him, and Slade was obviously trying to herd him into it. Robin jumped up, and tried to run again but Slade caught him in a bearhug.

"Let me go!" Robin grabbed a birdarang from his belt and stabbed it into the other mans thigh, but it didnt seem to have any effect on him. Robin twisted it, but there was still no effect. He fought as hard as he could against the hold Slade had on him, but nothing would free him. Slade walked him over to the corner, where if he was put down he would have no escape route. Slade set him down and spun him to face him. A gloved hand grabbed him by the throat, and held his head in the corner. Robin brought both his hands up to try and loosen the grip, but it wouldnt work.

"You belong to me now Robin. Call me master." Robins skin crawled at the thought, and the tone in Slades voice only made him angrier. He spit in the mans face. "That wasnt such a good idea." Taunted Slade as he wiped the fluid away.

"Fuck you! I saw you di-" Robins voice was choked off as Slade slammed his head into the wall. His vision swam, and he was sure his head was going to explode from the pain, but his hands stayed glued to Slades arm, still trying to pull it off of him.

"Shall we try again? What do you call me?"

Fury burned within him and Robin growled. "A criminal!" He said through clenched teeth, and he was rewarded for this by his head being slammed around a few times. He felt the back of his head split a little, and felt the blood run down his neck and back. Robins hands fell from theyre place on Slades arm, and a fist connected with his solarplexus. He gasped for air, and if he could have he would have doubled over.

"Again, who am I?" Robin opened his mouth to say something, but Slade wasnt finished. "And if anything other than 'Master' comes out of that mouth of yours, I will see to it that hundreds die." Robins shoulders sagged in defeat and Slade smiled cruely at him. "Now, who am I?"

"Master." He whispered and looked away to hide his shame. He knew Slade wasnt kidding around, he couldnt let more people die if he could avoid it.

"Louder, I couldnt here you." Came the taunting voice again. Robin shut his eyes to bite back the tears.

"Master." He said again, louder this time, but with the same amount of disgust as the first.

"Good, good." Slade crooned. "Now lets play a little game shall we Robin?" Robin shuddered at the saddistic tone in his voice. "Lets see how much blood there is in your body, shall we?"

Robins eyes opened wide, he tried to scream but one of Slades hands covered his mouth, another held him by the chest. He felt Slades mouth close over his neck and he tensed, glad he couldnt cry out over the impending violation. He felt Slade lick his lips, and felt relief, however short lived wash over him as he pulled away. "Come now Robin, show a little zeal." With that Slade closed the gap between them, and bit hard enough on Robin to tear some of the flesh away from his neck. Robin screamed against the hand over his mouth, and fought like a wild animal to free himself. No matter how hard he fought, it wasnt enough. He couldnt shake the man from him, and soon his strength began to ween. He was losing too much blood to fight for long. His hands fell to his sides, as he lost even more strength. He tried to blink away the tears, but even that was difficult so he let them come. He was about to die, so what did it matter if he cried?

Robin was incorrect, he was not about to die. Just as the world began to turn black Slade withdrew. He propped Robin on his feet against the wall and stepped back, almost daring him to try and flee. Robin, in shock from an extreme blood loss, stood still. He only had strength enough to glare hatefully at Slade through his tears. He opened his mouth, which was dry and hacked once before he was able to make words come out. He crinkled his nose, and snarled. "FUCK YOU!" He instantly regretted it, as Slade punched him in the stomach. Robin didnt even try to stay standing, he let himself fall to the floor.

"You know, Robin." Slade began, a thoughtfull tone in his voice. Of all the tones Slade could have in his voice, this thoughtfull one scared Robin the most right now. "I'm not going to melt." He laughed. "I think we have alot of time left, for alot more fun than just this." Robin understood the words instantly, and a whole new fear cluthed his heart. He tried to crawl away, however futile, but Slade put a boot down on the small of his back and held him in place. "Now now, you have to be here for this kind of fun Robin."

He felt Slade lower himself onto him, and the instant he felt a hand at the hem of his pants he shut down, almost leaving his body in a way. He felt nothing, he heard nor saw anything. He was blank, and being blank was his only defense for this. Suddenly he found himself re living an old memory again, in the hospital...

"This has gone far enough!" Cried Raven. She charged up her powers and the computers hooked up to Robin fried, brining him out of his unconcious state. The doctors all around scattered, afraid of her wrath. Raven turned her attention to the control booth, only a few feet away. It was a one way mirror, and inside scientists monitored and controled Robins enviroment. She peeled back the glass with large claws made from her dark power, and reguarded the little man inside coldly. It was him who had been controlling Robins test.

The test Robin was in now was something the leaders of all vigilante groups had to go through once a year. All non leader vigilante's had to go through it once every five years. They took it on the Justice League sattelite. It tested theyre skills and minds in a virtual world. It faced them with no- win situations to see how they reacted, and what they did to try and win in a situation that could not be won. It tested sanity, maturity, and levels of corruption. Often a leader would be presented with something, like a bribe. The people being tested never knew about it, it always seemed real to them because the machines controled parts of there minds. It was almost like a real live 'Matrix'. For Robin, Raven knew now it had been more like hell.

Robin had been doing what no other person in the tests had ever done before. He had been waking up. The doctors had kept injecting him with more and more drugs, and his system had begun to overload. Raven had not known what was going on in Robins mind, but when she looked inside and discovered he was about to be raped by his long dead nemesis she had put an end to the savage test.

"You almost killed him!" She growled. She wanted so badly to break up all the glass around her with her powers and use it to carve the man into such tiny pieces that no one could prove he had even been there. Robin had nearly flat-lined when she pulled the plug on the machines controlling his mind. The little man in the booth looked up at her, fear in his eyes. He had not known she was a telepath, and was having his own twisted, saddistic fun with the hero's mind.

The man it would turn out, had done this before. Being in such control was what got him his high, and he had always wiped the memories of it from the subjects minds before he let them wake up. Countless times he had done this, and several times with telepaths in the room. Normally the subject just stayed locked in theyre own little world, and the telepath would never once have reason to read its mind and see just what he was doing to them. Robin however, had woken up. For some reason all his efforts to keep him under had failed, and he woke up. Even Superman had stayed sound asleep while he did this to him, as had Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and countless others. Robin however, had woken up, and against all odds there happened to be a curious telepath in the room. The man fumbled for words to justify what he had done. "I- I- I was going to make him forget, I swear! He would never have known!"

Raven growled, anger boiled in her blood and she looked behind her to where Robin was. He was shaking, and in deep, deep shock, and speaking incoherently. The way Raven had 'unplugged' him was unsafe to say the least, and it would be a few minutes before he realized he was now back in reality. She wanted to go to him, but Starfire and Blackfire were doing theyre best to comfort him.

Raven returned her attention to the saddistic doctor. Her blood boiled higher and higher, her demon side demanded to be let out but she kept it in check. "That doesnt make it right!" She howled. The glass, still in the energy claws shattered. She held all the shards in the air, ready to strike at the doctor. She sent one foward that imbedded itself in his forehead just enough to draw a little blood. Suddenly Superman was between her and the doctor.

"Whats going on?" He demmanded. Ravens eyes glowed red.

"He used his power to try and mind-rape Robin." She growled. She wondered if this man had done it to her too, when she first applied for a vigilante license and her eyes glowed even brighter. "He has to die." Raven flew around Superman and locked eyes with the doctor. She peered into his mind. "He did it to you too!" She yelled. "He did it to me." More vigilantes poured into the room, some went to investigate Robins condition, others went to see what the standoff between Raven and the Kryptonian was about. Raven looked out over the gathering crowd. "He's done it to most of you." Her eyes stopped glowing. "He's violated us all!" Her eyes glowed red again, brighter than even before and she sent a volley of glass at the man. Superman got in front of it, and the glass bounced harmlessly off of him, only for Raven to pick it up with her powers again.

"He's not worth it! Raven, Don't do this." Raven continued trying to get a clear line of sight to the doctor, and Superman continued playing interceptor with the demon.

"He must die! He hurt whats mine!"

"Raven, dont do this." The man of steel said again.

Raven calmed down, and gained control again. Superman, for all his brawn was a good negotiater. "Alright." Superman didnt see the smirk playing out on her face, but he smiled slightly.

"Alright now, put the glass down." Superman sighed in relief as the glass dropped out of sight. He heard a scream behind him, and turned to see the glass had not dropped to the ground. Ravens eyes had glowed red again, and the glass was going under and around him! It was surrounding the doctor in a caccoon, nipping away his flesh and moving so fast Superman couldnt even see the man through the storm of shards. "Raven no!" He yelled, but it was already too late. The screaming had stopped, no more than five seconds after it had begun. After another two seconds a skeleton, neatly cleaned of all flesh fell to the ground with a clatter. Superman looked away in disgust. In all there were six other super heros in the room, including the dark night, who stood in the doorway. Superman looked to Raven, upset that now he would have to bring in a fellow crime fighter.

A few hours later, Robin was on a sedative to keep him stable. Raven knew this because Starfire had told her, but Starfire had told her through a speaker phone into a power retardant cell. After she had killed the doctor she had allowed herself to be arrested, and she had been put in a cell made for meta humans on the sattelite. Various people had been in to see her, read her rights, express dissapointment, or offer support. Raven was waiting for one person inparticular to come see her, and when they did she didnt know what she was going to say.

She heard the door open, and in came Superman. He didnt look pleased. She couldnt blame him, he was dissapointed in her. He walked up to the cell and fixed her with a look one might give a child caught doing something extremely wrong. She turned her gaze to the floor and turned around, not wanting to have to look at him.

"We went over the computer records, he recorded a visual of what was going through Robins mind. In his apartment we found the records on cd's of alot of others too." Superman didnt say anything else, and silence hung in the air for a few minutes.

"Was." Her voice was meek, and she had to clear her throat. "Was there one of mine?"

"There was one of almost everyones. Me, you, Robin, Batman, everyone." Superman leaned back against the wall. "Mind explaining yourself?"

"I thought I saw a gun." Raven lied.

"You couldnt see him from that angle." Superman countered. He hated to defend the man, but he had to at least try. "And there were only three people he could have shot from that booth. Me, Wonder Woman, and The Flash. None of us could have been harmed." Superman looked to the cell blocks door as it opened. In stepped the dark night. He nodded his head as a 'hello'. He had stopped greeting the man verbally a long time ago. Superman continued. "And theres no way he could have gotten a gun up here, you know that Raven."

Raven sighed. She felt scared now, she didnt want to go to jail. She was about to speak when Batman interupted her. "Im _sure_ I saw something in his hands." With that the Bat turned and left. It was a vouch. He had just thrown his chips in on Ravens side. He had done it in a bold lie. It confused Raven. Superman let the lie slide, and the two kept silent for the next few minutes, until Wonder woman showed up. She also claimed she saw _something_. She put her emphasis on the word 'something', and once again Superman paid no heed to the fact that she could not possibly have seen what had gone on in the booth. It was then Raven realized what was going on.

It was almost as if this were a political arena. Superman had his back to the doctor, and was now acting like a judge. Her jurry, it would seem were the other vigilantes in the room. One by one they came in while Superman was there, said they saw something, or heard something go 'click', and even though they were telling bold lies Superman let them justify what Raven had done. He had turned a blind eye to her guilt and taken everyones word at face value, even when he knew they didnt speak the truth.

"Why are they doing this?" Raven asked the man of steel through the cells speaker phone.

"There were tapes of them too. Raven, they are all lying for you."

"I know."

"You murdered someone."

"I know."

"There was no gun. There was nothing that looked like a gun. That man died shaking in fear, screaming for help, and your the one that did it to him."

Raven snarled and threw herself at the cell door. "He deserved it!" She growled.

"Maybe so."

"Watch your tape! Maybe then you'll feel a little stronger than 'maybe so'! You should see what he was doing to Robin!"

Superman took a deep breath. "The greatest hero's of the world all just lied to my face for you." Superman looked up at her. "But then again, I didnt see him. I can't know for sure what happened."

"What about security tapes?" She asked.

"Computers crashed, we'll never know." Several floors below the computers that held the security footage lay smoking. On the top of the terminal there were two neatly burned holes, the width of a mans eyes apart. It was Supermans contribution to the conspiracy, because he saw his tape. He did feel stronger than 'maybe so' but he had to try and seem impartial.

"Your not under arrest." He said, and opened the cell door. Raven stepped out, and without saying a word walked away. She was almost to the exit when she heard Superman call out behind her.

"This only happens once, and doesnt leave the sattelite." Superman watched her go. He had seen his own tape, as had Batman and everyone else. When they got into the doctors house the tapes had been found easily, and everyone took theres. They had all said they were going to go destroy it in private, but he knew better. He knew everyone had gone off, to see what the twisted doctor had done to them in the virtual world. It was then that it had been silently decided that Raven must not be punished. Each hero had made up there own minds about it, and not a one of them was upset to see the doctor dead. Each and every one among them had gone against everything they believed in to save her, and Raven couldnt appreciate it more.

Starfire watched Robin. Her sister sat next to her, and neither had spoken in quite some time. Robin was drifting in and out of conciousness, and both had stayed at his side since the incident. The things he had said, 'get off of me' and 'please dont', and other things chilled Starfire to the bone. Robin, when asleep now was having nightmares of Slade doing things to him, and Starfire didnt like to think of what those things were. She knew what rape was, some might doubt she could understand such a concept but she could, and it sounded like that was what Slade was doing to Robin in his nightmares. Another thing bothered her. Her sister had come to apply for her license, and she hated the thought of this mad man torturing her. She was glad her sister had not gone first, but at the same time felt guilty that this had befallen Robin instead.

Blackfire wanted to flee. She didnt feel like this was her place. She didnt feel close enough to Robin to justify her being there, and didnt even know enough about him to comfort him for the brief times he was awake. It didnt matter though, when he was awake it was Starfire who did her best to comfort him, and when he was asleep it was her turn to try and comfort her sister. "You need anything?" She asked. It was the first thing she had said in twenty minutes, and Starfire almost seemed startled at the noise.

"No, nothing you could get me." She said back. Starfire approached the bed as Robin began to shake again. She held his hand as he began to cry out in his sleep. She had never seen him anything but strong before, and wondered how he would deal with this, how everyone would deal with this. Her thoughts turned to Raven, who had slaughtered the evil man with glee. Starfire was glad, and looking back only wished she could have done it. She would have worried about Raven, but a very fast man had informer her that she would be alright, that everyone had her back. Starfire brushed a hand against his cheek, and he calmed down for the moment. She remembered how she had once loved him, and couldnt imagine what Raven must be going through, or what she would feel like if this had happened to Jinx.

"I do not understand." Starfire said. Her sister behind her had been looking down at the floor, but looked up when she spoke.

"Understand what?"

"We only ever try to help people, how could someone do this to him for theyre own saddistic needs?"

"I dont know. Its like this everywhere, people are just sick." Blackfire returned her gaze to the floor. "Its just like that Marcus guy, he wanted to use Robin for his own pleasure too. This guy did it differantly, but its all the same in the end."

Robin blinked his eyes and tried to focus on something. He began to sit up, but Starfire put a hand on his chest and forced him back down. He saw Starfire and her sister in the room with him, and reckognized he was in a hospital room again. He began to panic. The last few times this had happened he had returned to his nightmarish ordeal with Slade. He mentally prepared himself to make the jump between this world, where he was in a hospital, and the real world, where Slade would be waiting for him.

"Its alright, your here with us." Starfire said gently.

Robin blinked some more, trying to figure out if this was really reality. "What happened?"

"Robin, you came here for your yearly test. Do you remember?"

Robin breathed in relief. Yes, he could remember now. What had made everything go so wrong though? He didnt care, for the moment he was glad to have a firm hold on reality. He nodded his head and fought the urge to go back to sleep. His memories seemed so vivid, so real. He felt like the ordeal had just happened. "Whats going on?" Robin shivered as an especially disturbing memory washed over him. Starfire thought he was cold and heaped another blanket on him.

"Robin." Starfire began. "Someone has done something terrible to you. Its going to be alright."

Robin snorted, and made sure he was clothed under the blankets. He threw them off of him and tried to stand. He felt filthy, even though it had all been a computer controlled hell, and the resulting nightmares. "I need a shower." Was all he told the girls and stomped out of the room. He was sure that somewhere in the deepest pits of hell that Slade was laughing at him.

Well... Whoa... Got started on torturing poor Robin and couldnt seem to stop myself. Thats it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review n lemme know what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

obin my houkounin Chapter XXVII: Robin gets a new Toy

I do not own Teen Titans

To: Everyone. The whole thing with the last chap was a bit rocky huh? Sorry, I rushed it and it showed. lemme explain, i explained it in the last chap, but ill explain it in a shorter version for this one

The doctor that messed with Robin was sick, he had done similar things to pretty much everyone. Exploiting theyre worst fears, not always sexual things, just imagine what each individual super hero might fear most. Robin was getting his test, the test to make sure he was fit for command. It was a virtual reality world where they could test his skills, and try to see if he would take bribes and stuff. The doctor controlled this VR from that booth, and could make stuff happen. He could also make them forget what happens. So in short, he screwed with Robin (and other hero's) for his fun. Robin kept waking up somehow, and thats what made Raven see what was going on in his mind. After this his nightmares were just nightmares, continuations of what had been happening.

Robix walked the streets of Jump city, alone. In her hands was a bag containing the Red-X suit and a change of clothes, but other than that she only had a little money. Her home was destroyed, her father was alive somehow, and he had robbed her of her only friend. Mime Bender, the young boy with a heart too kind for his line of work had perished at the hands of Shiva. That was not all, the rest of her team had died as well. She couldnt understand how her father did it, but now she was back in a situation similar to the one she was born into. She was homeless, friendless, and confused. She stopped walking when the sun went down and opened the wal mart bag that now contained the only things she owned. The mask of Red-X peered up at her.

"Even with you I couldnt succeed, even with a part of him on my side he beat me somehow." She whispered to herself. As much power as the suit gave her it wasnt enough to beat him, it was obvious to her now that no frontal assault could put him down. Fleeting images of the nude goth telling him she loved him raced through her mind. She blushed heavilly, and was glad the street was empty. She nearly slapped herself to remind her that as much as she may feel love towards this 'Raven' it was only feelings she was born with. The sorceress did not love her, she loved him but the memories gave her some comfort. She thought about going after Raven, but wasnt sure if she could bring herself to do it. Those inherrited feelings and memories were strong, despite the late Brother Bloods tamperings with her mind. They were so strong in her that she still felt the urge to go to the tower, find the goth alone and just pleade with her to say she loved her, but that could never be. Those were her fathers feelings, and as hard as it was she had to keep them seperate from her own.

An icy wind blew down the abandoned street, and she shivered. She continued walking, looking for a place to stay the night. The question still nagged at her mind: What had her father done? What was that? What had happened was beyong her comprehension and it was frustrating to not know. He had been dead, she had seen his skin smoldering, ready to slide off the bone! "Blue eyes." She whispered to herself. The haunting dead blue eyes. She had only ever seen them once, in death. When she tried to think of her father not as Robin but as Tim Drake those damned dead eyes came into her mind again. Around them the flesh had been scorched and blistered, but those electric blue eyes still looked alive even in death.

Robix prided herself on her senses, but she had been focusing so hard on the mask in her bag she never heard the elderly homeless lady creeping up behind her. "'Scuse me young lady, may I have some money, or food?" Robix spun around, startled. She looked the homeless lady over. She looked like she hadnt bathed in weeks, or longer. Her outstretched hand was covered in knit gloves with the fingers of them cut off, and her other hand was holding a couple of raggedy old coats closed around her to protect her from the wind. Robix chuckled, and shook her head a little.

"Yeah, sure, might as well do one good deed in my life huh?" She felt around in her pockets and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. She handed it to the old woman and she looked at it like she couldnt believe it. Robix turned and walked away.

"Bless you!" Came the bag ladys voice from behind her. Robix stopped, and chuckled again.

"Lady." She said, looking over her shoulder. "I'm anything but blessed." She sighed as the old woman ran, or rather hobbled to catch up with her. She thought she was going to ask for more money, but instead was surprised when the old womans cloudy eyes met her own, and for a breath moment shone with the same light they might have posessed in her youth, before the years had been unkind to her.

"Now, thats not true!" The old woman coughed, as if posessing such intensity even for a short while tired her. "No matter how far you get from the light, theres always a way back child. You just have to find it."

Alright, she's not a greedy begger, she's an annoying religious nut Robix thought to herself. "Yeah, whatever." Robix turned around to leave again, and this time the lady let her go. Robix walked to the shore of the harbor and looked out at the tower.

In the tower things were not right. Cyborg, Jinx, and Beast Boy were the only ones unaware of Robins ordeal, and could see that something troubled the others. It didnt feel natural for half of the inhabitants to seem so down, and the three were constantly doing things to try and cheer up the others. Cheering people up was no exact science, and for Cyborg and Beast Boy the only thing they could think of to help out was to talk louder, faster, and act more energetic than the others. What could you expect from two teenage guys who fought, and usually hit stuff for a living? With a job like that, your work habbits can easilly snake theire way into your personal life. You find yourself going after a problem like someone feeling depressed with the same thing you use to stop a bank robber, in two words: brute force.

Starfire sat at the table, poking idly at some well burned earth food. To the others, for her to seem depressed was so out of the ordinary that they couldnt help but swarm around her and try and provoke her normal, happy kind of reactions out of her.

"Hey Star!" Cyborg said, creeping up behind her. "You wanna play a riveting game of... BOGGLE?" Cyborg said this loud, and fast, holding out the game of scrabble. Starfire was the undisputed champion of it, because she spoke several languages and no matter how well anyone shook the letters around she could always make a word out of every cube, from every angle. Starfire pushed away Cyborg, and the scrabble box and sighed. Beast Boy came up on her left, holding up another board game.

"I know what you wanna do!" He said loud enough to make Starfire grind her teeth. He produced from behind him the game 'Candy Land' A few of the cards were missing because Starfire had once been confused and thought they were supposed to taste like the color of the candy they represented. When she learned they did not taste how they looked the game remained one of her favorites because she was a sucker for such bright colorfull things, and kindergarten style game art. "Come on Star. I'll let you wiiiin." He teased. To Starfire even a free victory at the game was fun.

"No."

"Auh come on Star, what about-"

"No." She said again, more firmly and Beast Boy shrank away into the backround, not willing to disturb her anymore. Another brilliant idea struck his mind, and he quickly turned himself into a kitten and jumped up on the table in front of her plate of food.

"No cats on the table." Said Jinx from the couch. Beast Boy hissed at her and Jinx jumped over to him and swatted him down off the furniture. She laughed at him when he tried to 'rehumanize' in mid air and landed on his face. "Shoulda just stayed a cat." She snickered. "They land on theyre feet."

"Hey!" Beast Boy stood up and went toe to toe with Jinx and got in her face. "Whats your problem? I'm just trying to cheer her up."

"Your just bugging her."

"Oh boy. Here it comes." Cyborg had said this every time for the last few weeks when the two fought. He knew better than Beast Boy, he knew to leave Jinx alone. But, unfortunately his green friend was an idiot, and Cyborg knew one of these days he'd take a low blow and hit Jinx where he shouldnt. He knew there would be a big fight between them, and things would get even uglier than they were now with the pink witch.

"Idiot."

"Numb-nuts."

"Guys come on." Cyborg tried to get in between them and break it up. They continued to bicker around him so he shrugged it off and left the room. Cyborg himself didnt mind Jinx's presence, he even liked her in some ways. The plain and simple fact was that she wasnt all that bad, she had helped them out more than once and saved theyre asses. She had even saved countless lives when the android attack had come. He just couldnt understand why Beast Boy couldnt see that, and just leave her be when she did something.

"Man them guys are just idiots." He said to himself on the walk to his room. Jinx was a nasty person to alot of people, Cyborg knew this, but he also knew why. She liked pushing buttons on people, if she couldnt push your buttons, she'd leave you alone. Beast Boy was an overly defensive nitwit, and Cyborg imagined that to Jinx he must look like a giant red button with 'PUSH ME' written all over him. It was just so simple to him, if you didnt let her get to you she would leave you alone, and even be friendly sometimes. Starfire, Starfire was a perfect example he thought. Starfire and Jinx got along so well. It was Starfire who first brought Jinx back, and he supposed maybe Jinx felt she owed the alien for saving her life, but beyond that the two made a great pair. There was just something about the two that he couldnt put his finger on, but he thought it was a great example of how they could get along.

"DOG BOY!"

"SAYS THE BITCH!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU BACK!"

Starfire stood up, ready to reprimand the two for arguing. She slammed her fists down on the table and sighed. She had just planted her right hand in her once-baked-but-now-well-mashed potato. She sighed, and shook off the feeling of anger. Without saying a word she turned and left the room, leaving her lover and friend to argue.

Jinx and Beast Boy let go of each others collars and watched her go. As soon as she was gone they turned back to each other, even angrier. "See what you did now!" They both yelled. Beast Boy growled and backed off, he closed his eyes and held his fists out in front of him. "Damnit! Can't you see everyones down because of you! Its you makin everyone miserable, your not even a titan, you dont belong here."

Jinx clenched her teeth. Beast Boy was now treading on extremely thin ice with her, and if he kept going she didnt know what she would do, but now he had her on the deffensive and she couldnt think of anything to say. He was hitting her where it hurt, and she couldnt get her arms up to fight back. "Just shut up." She turned to go and it was a mistake. Beast Boy, just like all animals, and humans, could sense a weakness when he saw one, and he most certainly saw one now. He knew he hit a nerve in her somewhere, and he was determined to exploit it.

"Thats right, you dont belong here. You dont belong anywhere, not with us, not with the hive! Even your own team didnt want you." His cruel grin spread wider when Jinx noticably flinched. Bingo, he had found that soft spot he needed to take her down a peg.

"Just shut up if you know whats good for you!" Jinx growled at him.

"No! Your own team left you for dead. Even they didnt like you enough to save your sorry ass, that says something about you. Starfire should have just left you to rot on the cave floor!"

Jinx yelled and slammed Beast Boy against the wall. "Don't you EVER mention that night to me again!" She pulled him from the wall and slammed him against it again, harder this time. "Got it?"

Beast Boy slapped her arms away and pushed her back so he would have some room to move. "No. I dont got it. I think you should have died on that cave floor! You werent worth saving to your scum bag friends, you werent worth saving to us either."

Blackfire entered the room and instantly noticed something amiss with the fight. She herself had not had a good fight with 'the pink one' in a few days, and opted to sit back and watch. Something wasnt right though, Jinx was on the defensive and it seemed like she was close to losing it. That never happened, she was always the winner in the fights between the two.

"Leave me alone." Jinx said. There, it was done. She had given up, and retreated. She turned to leave and closed her eyes to fight back a few errant tears. All she wanted now was to get away, but he wouldnt let her. She started to hurt even worse when he jumped in front of her, blocking the door. She noticed Blackfire sitting by the TV and regretted that she had also given away what could hurt her most to her lovers sister.

"I'm not done with you. Why don't you go find whatever ditch the Hive threw your cronies in after killing them, and sit back and wait to die. Your not wanted here Jinx, so just leave. Slade should have finished you off himself, and saved us all alot of trouble." Beast Boy stood back, happy with his victory and let her leave. When he turned around he noticed Blackfire, and went to sit down by her. She wouldnt look him in the eye for some reason.

"Hey, whats wrong? I just won! Come on." He tried to put an arm over Blackfires shoulder, but it was quickly slapped away. "Hey come on whats wrong?"

"Dont touch me." Blackfire didnt like admitting even to herself that she liked a human, much less this one, but her short time on earth had changed her. She had seen qualities in him she liked, but what she had just seen in him was not the Beast Boy she had begun to fall for. She gave him a serious look and mentally slapped herself for defending Jinx. "You know what you did just now?"

"Uh... I won?"

"No. Youve been telling me what it was like for you, all the bullies, beatings, and mis treatment you got growing up. Remember?"

What the hell? He thought. What was all this about, it wasnt something he liked to talk about. "Yeah, so?" His voice was a little shaky, due to his confusion as to why Blackfire was bringing this up.

"Everyone was so mean to you, they liked it. They enjoyed hurting you, it made them feel so good and they just couldnt stop could they?"

"Whats this got to do with anything?"

"It just reminded me of the way you hurt her just now, I dont like her either. Hell we hate each other more than you do, but you just acted like one of those animals that used to beat on you. Theres just some things you never say to someone." With that Blackfire got up and left, leaving Beast Boy with his thoughts. He knew she was right, and the instant she said it all the air leaked out of his victory balloon.

Jinx stormed through the hallways, stomping heavily and making a good deal of noise considering her weight. Her teeth were grinding, and her lips were parted so her teeth showed. The areas around her eyes were red, and with the anger radiating off of her she was quite frightening. Half of her wanted to go back to where Beast Boy was, and the other half wanted to leave the tower for good, but Starfire was here. She couldnt leave her, and stuffing Beast Boys own legs down his throat up to the knees wouldnt make her any friends either.

Jinx was startled when she passed a deep dark alcove in the hall and someone reached out and pulled her in. A hand clamped over her mouth and she was forced someone else. She smiled against the hand, it was Starfire's way of surprising her. Starfires hands moved to trap Jinx's arms against her, and she allowed her cape to close in on them. Starfire had learned to control what her cape did, and it closed around them perfectly, Starfires head behind Jinx's was all anyone who walked past the dark alcove would see.

"You get a kick out of spooking me, dont you?" Jinx asked in a low, relaxed voice. Her proximity to Starfire was already making her feel better, much better. She leaned back against Starfire and enjoyed the feeling of theyre combined body heat as it quickly radiated throughout her cloak.

Starfire nuzzled her face in Jinx's hair and kissed the back of her neck. She removed her lips and rested her head on her collar bone, putting them almost cheek to cheek. "I wish you wouldnt fight with them Jinx." Still holding her she moved her hand over her lovers heart, loving the feeling of its rate rise and fall. Jinx tilted her head back to try and get Starfire to kiss her, but she wasnt finished talking. "I want you to stop fighting, for me, please?" The tone in her voice was sincere and pleading, and Jinx nodded to her.

"I'll try."

"You will be... nice?"

Jinx shuddered. When you really thought about it, what was nice? "Not if you put it that way. I'll be tolerable." Starfire laughed behind her, and Jinx ventured a guess that the vampire would ask her to become a titan next.

"Will you become a-" Starfire was cut off by Jinx.

"No."

"You didnt let me finish, I was going to ask if you would be a-"

"Titan? No." Jinx giggled as Starfire sighed. "Love yah, but I'm not doing the titan thing." Silence fell on them and Jinx let out a content sigh. Her skin flushed when Starfire breathed on her neck. She felt the other girls head tilt, and felt the tip of her nose and lips against her skin right where her neck met her shoulder. Jinx was confused when Starfire sighed again and shuddered, these were not pleasurable sings but the vampire seemed distressed by something. "Whats wrong?"

Starfire barely heard her, she was wondering what Raven was doing to comfort Robin elsewhere. The thought of something similar happening to Jinx was too much for Starfire to bear, it was enough to make her heart hurt. She didnt know how she would ever live with herself if Jinx was hurt, or worse. She held her love closer to her, squeezing a little, almost afraid fate was conspiring to take her at any moment. The thought of Jinx being in Robins shoes was so disturbing, and Starfire could blame only one thing: Robin was the leader of the titans. All titans were potential targets, but the leader especially. She wouldnt want Jinx to be a target, not on her own life. "I wouldnt want you to be a titan Jinx." Jinx noticed the small strain in her voice.

"Whats wrong? Why?"

"I wouldnt want you to get hurt. Even without being a titan Jinx, you still get hurt." Starfire thought back to the incident with the Troika's older brother, and the few moments of heart stopping terror when Marcus kicked her out a window. Starfire didnt love Jinx then, or if she did she didnt know it but she had thought her pink lover dead, and thinking back to it made a tear fall from her eyes.

Raven sat up on the twin bed she and Robin shared. She sat at the head of it, with pillows between her back and the headboard. Robin had been shaken after the incident on the sattelite, but he wasnt too badly off. He had had nightmares before, but never because someone had forced them on him. He was staying quiet, keeping himself in control and working on feeling better. He currently had his head in her lap, dozing slightly. Raven smiled down at him, happy he was recovering from the ordeal. "How are you feeling?" Robin stirred from his sleep and Raven pulled him up higher against her so his head rested on his chest. He didnt make any move to help of stop her from moving him, she loved it when he was a rag doll for her. She unfolded her legs and recurled them on his thighs and put her arms around his shoulders with her chin on the top of his head.

Robin took her right hand and held it over his heart. "I'm alright Raven." He looked at his alarm clock and realized they had been like this for hours. "Your gonna have to let me up, or I'm gonna get bedsores." Raven squeezed him, making it clear she didnt intend to let him go any time soon. Robin sighed. "I feel much better now, its all fading. I cant remember it, its weird."

"Thats good." Suddenly Raven felt something in Robin. It was a rare thing, but somehow she just knew a big shit-eating grin was spreading across his face. She could just feel it in him it was so strong. Somehow she just knew it couldnt be a good thing. "What is it?" She asked.

"Lotsa noise comin out of the garage lately." Robin said.

"Cyborgs rebuilding his car... again. Whats that got to do with anything? Whats got you so happy?"

"Well..." Robin said in the cocky 'I know something you dont know' kind of voice. "Tomorrow you all might find out why I had a two car garage built in the new tower."

"Please tell me your just getting a new motorcycle." Raven said. She groaned. Somehow she just knew what he meant.

"Maybe..." She felt him smile wider, and he chuckled a little, making them both shake on the bed slightly.

"I could just read your mind to find out, so tell me."

Robin sighed. Raven never let him have any fun. "I got a car."

"ACK! With what?" Raven put a hand on her forehead, she could feel a headache coming on.

"Come on! Bruce Wayne is like, my father almost! He gave me an old one of his."

"Robin..."

"It gets here tonight, Cyborgs got some competition."

Raven felt the headache worsening. There was nothing she hated more than the macho 'mines bigger than yours' kind of competition, which could revolve around anything from body parts, to houses, to bank accounts, to cars. "Tim." She sighed. "Your waiting for me to beg you to tell me what it is, arent you?"

Robin blushed slightly. "Yeah..."

Just play into his game, give him this one. Raven thought. "Alright, what is it?"

"Big, very, very big, and with more power than should be legal." Robin took a breath. "You know those old Mustangs? From the late 60's?"

"Yeah. Of course I do."

"Well, Bruce had one customed a few years ago, and had an experimental engine put in it. Lotsa custom work on the body, its about five feet longer and two feet wider than it was out of the factory."

"Experimental? Did it work?"

"Yeah. Its a V-14, ten liters. Doesnt use much gas though, uses about as much as your average familly sedan."

Impossible, Raven thought. "How? I dont believe it."

"As the tires turn kinetic energy converters power air pressure tanks, the faster it goes the more air intake it gets, and the more it blows into the cylinders instead of gas. The faster you go the less gas you need, because with every stroke it blows high pressure air into the cylinder with the gas. With the high pressure air it doesnt need to make as big of an explosion with the gas, and after its been running for a little while it will build energy in the battery backups and you can even idle it a little while without using any gas." Robin had to stop himself, he was getting into all the technical stuff he loved so much, and if he didnt stop he imagined he would begin to foam at the mouth.

Raven raised an eyebrow, trying to find adequate words to explain that she had not understood a word beyond 'As the tires turn'. "Huh?"

"Alright... Again... Tires turn."

"Yeah."

"They power small engines that store air pressure."

"Yeah."

"Car uses air pressure instead of internal combustion after its been running long enough."

"How does it work?"

Robin wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose, but it had been getting too much abuse lately. "I just explained that!"

"Oh." Raven sighed. It really must have been a guy thing. "So, as long as its moving it doesnt use much gas, if any at all?"

"Right, and it can idle for short times and burn only a little."

"But what if your not moving it much? What if you need it to idle for a little while and the batterys are drained?"

"Well, then it burns alot of gas, come on don't give me trouble Raven. Its so cool..." Robin begged and pleaded with her, even though she couldnt stop him. He just wanted her to like the idea of it too. "Even after you average it all out it only uses as much gas as your average mini van."

"Why don't all cars have them nowerdays then? You said Bruce had the tech a few years ago, why not share?"

Robin felt himself begin to sweat nervously, she had just stumbled onto the engines one and only problem. Of everything else this one thing was a good reason for Raven to despise it and try and stop him from using it. "Its a bit powerfull... Even a V-4 model of it is too powerfull for widespread use, and expensive to make." Robin got up off the bed. It was nine oclock, his new toy would be here any minute.

"Robin..." Raven began annoyed. "How much power would a v-4 or whatever have?"

"About..." Robin trailed off and mumbled, hoping Raven wouldnt understand him.

"Tell me or you sleep alone."

"Five hundred horse, for the four cylinder."

Raven didnt want to imagine what this engine must have, but she had to ask. "And what does this one have?"

"Promise not to yell?"

"I promise nothing."

Robin sighed. Either he told her or she read his mind, and he wanted whatever arguments resulted from this to be over with by the time his new toy got here. "I'll tell you this: It governs out at four hundred miles an hour, Bats said if I took out the governor he'd kill me, unless the car did first."

Raven decided to let him have his fun. Cars were not her thing, but Robin seemed to like gadgets with lots of moving parts, so she figured there was no use fighting this, he was after all the leader. She let a smirk play across her face and sighed. "Alright, go have fun. Just be carefull."

"Hey, how did you know it was going to be here soon?"

Raven smiled a little more. "I never said I wouldnt read your mind, did I?"

"Sneak."

"Whatever, go have fun."

In no time at all Robin was outside, watching the horizon for the cargo helicopter that was to deliver his first car. He didnt have to wait long, in just minutes he saw it coming over the Jump City skyline towards the tower. It was moving sluggishly, as if weighed down by something heavy. He began to sweat with anticipation. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears as the chopper set down on the edge of the island and the cargo door opened. Seven burly men pushed it down the ramp, all of them grunting and straining. Once the car was on the soft grass it sank a few inches into the dirt. Before he could say anything to the helicopter crew they took off again, on strict orders not to linger. Bruce was like that, in all his dealings with the titans. They were not secrets to anyone, but he didnt allow his employees to waste any time. The mission was to be taken seriously, completed to the letter, and no one was to say anything at all to the titans. Robin walked up to the car. It was a red '69 mustang. He couldnt believe how long or wide it was, he got in and looked on the dash. There were only two words he could find to describe the layout.

"Lotsa buttons." The cars electric systems started, having been programed to do so when sensors heard his voice. Robin wondered briefly if he had hit a hidden button, and hoped it wasnt 'self destruct' if he had.

"Dont drive without listening to this, I'll know if you do." It was Bruce's voice, coming from somewhere under the dash. Robin looked at it, puzzled. "You dont know how to drive this, this recording will teach you."

"Alright." Robin waited, but the voice didnt come back. He wondered if whatever computer that was in control had frozen.

"This car has a gas pedal, and a standard transmission. You know how to use those." Robin startled a little, he had been reaching for the keys and wondered if the car or Bruce had somehow known. "But thats not all you have to control, this will take practice, so listen."

Robin groaned, he had a feeling this was going to take a while. "How many of these buttons are just for show?" He asked the computer, even though he knew it was pre recorded and couldnt respond.

"Theres a few buttons that don't do anything, this almost ended up as the new bat mobile, but I changed my mind. Buttons like 'oil slick' and 'Big Boom' dont work." Well that was almost creepy, Robin thought. It was too bad though, he would have loved to know what the button labeled 'Big Boom' would have done. "Next to you, right behind the shift is one air plane style throttle. See it? It controls the air pressure to gas ratio, when you start out start it out on 1 to 1, as you pick up speed you can change it up to 0 to 10, the car is going its fastest then, and will be using no fuel. As you pick up speed this light-" A light blinked on the dashboard a few times and caught Robins attention. "- will flash, meaning you can increase the air to gas ratio."

"Cool."

"Next to the throttle is an air tank stability screen, if anything goes wrong with the tanks it will do this-" Robin was sure every light in the car flashed on, and there were enough to cause an epileptic seizure and the radio blared a siren noise. "- will happen to catch your attention. The air tanks have never had a problem, so don't worry. Just change the intake filters often. Now, theres a button on the top of the stick, see it?" There was a slight pause. "When depressed it reverses the gas to air ratio, the 0 to 10 gas VS air will become a 10 to 0 gas VS air. Thats for if the air tanks become unstable for any reason, and it will burn alot of gas."

Robin was bored, and already looking for some way to disable the automated drivers ed. He reached under the dash, and his hand came in contract with so many bundles of wires that he decided to give up. "Ok, I got it." He told the computer. "Im pretty sure I could make this thing work." Talking to computers was a habbit easy to pick up when one lives with a cyborg Robin supposed. He promised himself to take some time off if he began to have feelings for any household appliances.

"Now, Robin. I disconected a few buttons, but theres still alot you might find fun. Find the one labeled 'Jump', and press it." Robin did as he was told, and the car jumped three feet into the air with an enourmous hiss of air pressure. Robin hit his head on the ceiling before collapsing back into his seat. "I sent it with partialy full air tanks, never know when you might need that button." Robin buckled up and swore that Bruce sounded smug in the last part of the recording. "Another button you might like is 'auto 180', and 'auto reverse 180', I know your on an island, so dont go pressing those now unless you like swimming. This cars long and wide, and its easier to let a computer control that move." Robin found the buttons, they had sub-buttons to dictate whether the car banked left of right in the maneuver. He made a note to test those out later, and rub his car in the face of the first spy he came across. "The next button is going to be one of your favorites." Robin rose an eyebrow at this. He hoped the recording was almost over, he wanted to try this thing out. "Find the button labeled 'Light'." Robin thought that sounded lame, what could be cool about the lights? Again he was to be surprised when the computer played more of the recording for him. "That button will turn most stop lights green for you as you approach. Cop cars are fitted with it now, and its nice not having to run red lights."

Robin smiled. That was kind of cool. He could remember many incidents in the bat mobile where Batman just narowly avoided a huge car pileup while running red lights. "This thing has everything."

"Just don't forget, brake easy. It shouldnt take someone with your coordination too long to learn how to master the controls, drive it out to the desert to learn, and have fun."

Robin turned the key, and the engine roared to life. As loud as it was it wasnt a stressed noise. The electrical systems came on around him, and he looked at the spedometer, trying to find out how many miles the engine had on it. Instead he noticed something else- the spedometer went all the way up to six hundred and fifty miles an hour. Robin said a silent prayer, hoping it wasnt too much car to drive.

Robin shifted it into reverse, and was glad it was pointed for the open garage door. He took his foot off the brake, and just tapped the gas. The car jumped backwards before he could stop it, into the garage faster than he had expected it to- much faster. It almost slammed into the back of the garage wall. Robin had managed to stop it just in time, the car had just gone about thirty feet, in reverse, in the blink of an eye. The computer voice came on again.

"Oh yeah, watch out for reverse, its a bit touchy."

"NO SHIT!" Robin yelled at the computer.

Robin got out and closed the door. Under the garage's bright lights he could see the detail put into 'stretching' the car. The extra five feet on the front end was to hold the engine and alot of the components, but it also looked cool. Robin opened the hood and saw why it had been widened. The engine, as hard as it worked made alot of heat, and the cylinders were kept as far away from each other as mechanically possible. The cooling system was complicated beyond belief. It had redundant pumps upon redundant pumps. Robin traced the wires and hoses all over, and realized the cooling system was just as complicated as the engine and energy systems. Robin imagined that the car must have cost even Bruce a weeks salary. Robin turned around as the garage door squeeked open, which was odd considering it was new. The other male members of the team and Blackfire poured into the garage.

"Check it out." Robin told them in a tone meant to grate Cyborg. He knew once the machine man found out just what was sitting in the garage he would crap bolts for a week.

Beast Boy headed for the drivers door and opened it. He was begining to get in when Robin stopped him. "Dude, what?" He looked up at Robin, who was staring at him menacingly.

"Touch even a single button, and you will spend the rest of your life as an invertabrate no matter what form you take." Robins tone was deadly serious, and Beast Boy gulped.

"Yo man, what is all this?" Asked Cyborg, who was scanning components under the hood, marveling at how advanced everything seemed to be.

Robin chuckled. Prepare to shit bolts, he thought. "Thought you'd never ask." Robin looked to the rear of the car. Blackfire was looking underneath it, where the kinetic energy converters were stored in the wheel wells. She seemed quiet, so Robin didnt bug her. He stepped up to Cyborg and put his hand on the taller teens shoulders. "Its a V-14 you know."

"Yeah, I see that. You'r gonna eat more gas than a semi."

"No, it runs on air pressure and gas. Doesnt use any more gas than a mini van, or small sedan." Robin beamed, ready to spring his mountains of techno babble on Cyborg, who's own car was across the garage only half complete.

"Impossible. No way."

"Go look at what I have under the wheel wells."

Cyborg huffed and clomped to the nearest wheel. He got down on the ground and looked under the car. When he got back up again his skin was a shade lighter, which said alot. "Those are kinetic energy converters, but how?" He made a few confused noises. "The most advanced ones we have now require so much force to spin that they use more energy than they provide. What is this?"

"Nice." Said Blackfire, who had been silent. "Didnt think humans have it in them." Everyone looked at her, except for Beast Boy, who was admiring himself in the rear view mirror.

"What do you mean?" Asked Robin and Cyborg at the same time.

"Its a nice pretty little machine and all, I like how it recycles its own energy. Kind of like it feeds itself in that aspect. But..."

"But what?" Again, in unison.

"It stays on the ground, what good is it?" Blackfire laughed at the boys as they tried to think of a comeback. "From what I can see here it seems like it uses a little actual fuel to make alot of energy. You know, throughout the univers theres machines that run on no fuel, and make theyre own energy in similar ways."

"So what if it stays on the ground?" Demanded Cyborg.

"It doesnt." Said Robin, full of confidence. Now it was Blackfires and Cyborgs turn to look at him like he was crazy. "Blackfire." He said. "Get in the passenger seat, I'll show you how it flies." Blackfire made an attempt to argue that the vehicle had no way to fly, but Robin wouldnt listen. He pushed Beast Boy out, and the green boy stood off to the side next to Cyborg. Robin closed the door and winked at them as Blackfire climbed in.

"He's up to somethin." Ventured Cyborg.

"Yeah, but what?" Asked Beast Boy.

Inside the car Robin buckled and tightened his belt. To his right Blackfire snickered at him, showing her disdain for human technology. "Listen, its pretty and all, I guess I sortof like it, but it cant fly. Sorry to tell you." She laughed.

"Just one sec, we're about to take off." Robins hand reached for the jump button. He pushed it, and the car having been moved recently jumped four feet into the air almost instantly. Blackfire banged against the roof, and before she could think to fly was thrown back down into the bottom of the front seats, in a rather undignified heap.

"Bastard!" She said as she pulled herself off the floor. Outside Beast Boy and Cyborg were laughing like heyenas. Robin just stared at her with a smug look on his face.

"Well, it doesnt just stay on the ground. See?"

"Whatever." Blackfire left the car and slammed the door. She left the garage trying to look dignified. As soon as she was gone Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped in the car. The front seat was wide enough for all three of them, and Cyborg was impressed that the car didnt even sag to the right with his weight in it.

"What?" Robin looked at them as they buckled.

"DUDE! You HAVE to drive this!"

Robin turned the key. "Alright. Lets head out to the desert."

Robin was just pulling out of the garage as Beast Boy leaned up towards the dash. "Dude, which button made it jump again? It was this one right?" Beast Boy hit the jump button before anyone could stop him. The car jumped again, and the top hit the garage door, crumpling it. From outside the car one would have heard alot of yelling and cursing, along with an assortment of painful whopping sounds. Beast Boy found himself in the back seat, with several lumps on his head and his two friends glaring evily at him.

"Sit on your hands for the rest of the ride!"

Cyborg rolled down his window as they reached the Jump city limits and looked at Robin. "Guy put a freakin jump button in but didnt install power windows?"

Robin shrugged. He had managed to get out of the city in first gear, now he was turning onto the seldom used southbound highway. It was rarely used, and ran through the desert. Robin switched to second, and pounded the gas. The car jumped to one-ten, and a few seconds later the air-gas light came on and he thinned the mixture out.

"Dude, nice." commented Cyborg. Behind him Beast Boy was trying to see to the controls and read all the small print on the buttons.

"Yeah, how far ahead does that eye of yours see?"

"Far enough if your thinkin what I'm thinkin." Cyborg focused on the road ahead of them. Even in the dim light his cybernetic eye could see for miles. He scanned the road as far away as he could, and his cybernetic eye telescoped out of his skull just slightly. "We're all clear man, no ones usin this highway.

Several minutes later, officer John White and his partner, Jacop Kafka were sitting in theyre partrol car behind a billboard, enjoying a slow night watching for speeders. After the exhaustive cleanup efforts after the android attack they were willing to spend a night on the clock, doing nothing. The windows were down, and they were enjoying conversation about local politics, particularly Johns plans to run for sheriff next time around.

Both men stopped talking, hearing something in the distance. "Boooooooo" Was all they heard, and they turned to each other. What the hell was this? They were supposed to be enjoying a quiet night, enjoying the normal-nothing-ever-happensness of the quiet highway. "oooooooooooo" They heard, and saw lights coming in the distance.

"What the hell? Look how fast thats moving! What the hell is it?"

"Dunno, turn on the lights."

John turned on the lights, and at that moment something red flew by, and they heard: "Yaaaaa!" Both men sat, not knowing what they had just seen. It couldnt have possibly been a car, could it? They both turned to each other, and John turned the headlights back off.

"We don't have to call that in, do we?" Asked John.

"Call what in?" Said Jacop. "What were you sayin about running for sherriff?"

"Yeah, yeah. Musta been seein stuff. Whacky... Desert hallucinations, thats it."

Many miles down the road the titans were having a problem. Beast Boy, at four hundred miles an hour had decided it was a good time to start feeling car sick. Currently Robin and Cyborg sat in the car, trying to drown out the noise of the changeling hurling nearby. "He didnt get any in the back seat did he?" Robin asked. Cyborg looked behind him and shook his head, Robin was relieved. He didnt want to have to rent a steam cleaner. Neither titan was happy still, the ride home with Beast Boy car sick meant having to go slow.

"Dude." They said simultaneously, similar devilish looks appearing on theyre faces.

Beast Boy finished up-chucking and heard the squeel of tires and an intense blast of air pressure being released. He turned around quickly, just in time to see a red blur on the horizon. Robin and Cyborg were a good ways away already, and already accelerating past ninety. Beast Boy stood there alone, feeling somewhat dejected. "Oh, thats so uncool." He said to no one. He was sure that he could hear Robin and Cyborg laughing at him in the distance. Now he had to pick a suitable form to get him back to the tower.

Down the road John and Jacup were just preparing to pull out and head back to the station. They never heard Robins car coming from up over the hill. They pulled out from behind the billboard, still trying to pretend they had not seen anything. They tried to pull out across the road into the far right lane, and as the cruiser began to crawl along the pavement they saw a blinding set of lights coming over the hill. "SHIT!" They both cried in unison.

"SHIT!" Robin and Cyborg cried out. Robin saw the cruiser ahead, and knew he couldnt avoid it. Next to him Cyborg braced for impact, and Robin reached for the 'Jump' button. He slammed his fist down on it, and the car lifted off the ground.

The gigantic red Mustang began to lift as it approached the cruiser. "AHHH" Was all that all four occupents of both cars were saying. The car lifted five feet off the ground and the tires just barely scraped the roof of the cops car. The car was a full two hundred feet down the road before it touched earth again, Robin fought for control of it and eventually stabalized and regained his control.

The two occupants of the police cruiser were still screaming, and in a moment of blind panic John stomped on the gas as they screamed. They went off the other end of the highway, and down into a deep ditch. The cruisers front end went into a small irrigation stream up to the windshield. After they managed to stop screaming they sat breathing heavily for a few minutes.

"Fell asleep at the wheel." John said.

"Yep, yep. Can happen to anyone, surely can."

Well, end chapter. It was fun to write, and I felt like giving Robin a big techno gadget. His cars pretty cool, land speed record stuff. I felt like writting something where everyone had it fairly easy after the last few chapters, so I did. I enjoyed writting this, hope you enjoyed reading it. Not sure when I can get the next chapter out, working is a bitch. Next chap the titans will sit around the couch and watch the presidential debates. (I know Bush won, but I still wanna have fun trashing 'John Kerredy') And Jinx might have fun with a certain evil magicians hat that she stole durring the debates... LEave a review, more of those you send the more inspired I am to write, and thanks for reading.


	29. Chapter 29

Robin my houkounin Chapter XXVIII: Mother to Daughter

I do not own Teen Titans

To: Everyone. The author has just bought his first car! It is a 1983 Mercury Grand Marquis LS. It has 118 thousand miles on it, not bad for a car thats 21 years old! It has a BIG V-8 in it, and the bastard BOOKS. It goes like the hammers of hell, and handles smoother than something this old should. The author has bathed in its used oil (made a boo-boo while changing the stuff, it was 15000 miles overdue! And it looked like MUD) He has urinated on all four tires (wanted to beat his dog to the punch). The car and I have bonded lol. The thing is in excellent condition, the interior is like NEW, literally, and the exterior has about a square foot of rust on the whole thing overall. I'm learning to do 180's in it, and its perfectly safe. The damned things a boat, and very wide. It stayes glued to the road no matter what I do. This car is FUN and I'm gonna have to post pics of it on my site, if I ever update it...

It was a new day in Jump City. The mid october weather had strayed slightly, and offered up another oddly warm day for the time of year. It would be one of the last days of its kind for the year, with the sun shining brightly and the temperature holding in the upper seventys. In another month it would turn colder, and rainy on the upper coast of California. Jinx sat alone in the tower sipping some tea she had snatched from Ravens personal stockpile. The titans were out somewhere, fighting against some type of crime or another. She wanted no part of it, if not for Starfire she would still be on the supply side of crime. She was glad the elder vampire was gone too, she hated being closer to her or Raven than she was to Starfire. She herself didnt know she did it but whenever one entered the room or came near her she inched closer to Starfire.

"So damned bored." She said to no one. She wondered how long it had been since she left the tower. It was starting to feel like a prison. Here she was, in the home of her former enemies and she couldnt think of anything to do. It didnt seem like that long ago that she had moved into the tower for the first time, but that had been differant and short lived. She sighed for the tenth time in fifteen minutes, and cursed that she couldnt go out on her own. Yeah, it was too bad that she was stuck in this damn tower because... because... Because why?

"Hell with this, I'm getting out of here." She said to herself. She knew going out in her regular clothes might garner her no end of attention, which wasnt something she wanted so she dug up some normal clothes. She redid her hair so it was down, and now in a black t shirt and denim jeans she looked a little like a high school kid that was just trying to look like her.

She made her way to the mall easily enough. It was still an odd feeling for her to visit the place without robbing it. Jinx walked the halls going window to window, not interested in anything but glad to be around people other than the towers inhabbitants for once. She walked by a store she had always hated too much even to rob. It was a store called 'as seen on tv' where they sold nothing but the junk from late night tv that never worked. She concentrated on the structure as she walked by and put her hex powers to work, ensuring that none of the merchandise inside would ever work. Several display items fell apart as she walked by, and she reveled in the sounds of the employees paniking, trying to find out why nothing was working, or working even worse than usual. She laughed to herself and only wished Starfire was there. It was even more fun causing mayhem when there was someone who disaproved of it and wanted you to stop.

Robix had been playing mall rat for a few days now. The mall had been her home by the day, and as she had walked by one store everything inside had fallen apart or malfunctioned in some way. Robix had nearly paniced, not liking the thought of losing control of her powers somewhere where she could be squashed by a falling ceiling. She quickly checked on herself. She found nothing amiss with her powers, and her heart sped up greatly when the possibility crossed her mind that her mother might be in the area. Just out of curiosity Robix concentrated on a nearby wishing fountain. The water pump exploded, sending watter everywhere.

Jinx watched the fountain explode and splash, now from the story above her daughter. Just like her daughter she checked on her own powers. She found everything to be in check, but something about the fountain just seemed like it had her signature to it. Out of curiosity Jinx turned her will against a popcorn cart on the floor below her. The wheels fell off, and popcorn seeds spilled out all over the floor as it tipped to the side.

The popcorn cart spilled right next to her. Robix narrowly avoided slipping on some of the seeds. It seemed now that this was a game of cat and mouse, and she planned of being the one to purr at the end of the game. She quickly ran up the nearest escalater and began scanning the bottom floor for her mother. She wanted to be on the higher level, so that she could bring an entire walkway down on her head the instant she saw her. She picked a row of watter fountains nearby and applied her powers. No one noticed her eyes glow pink briefly, and the faucets of the fountains all began to spray wildly at people nearby.

Jinx saw the fountains go off, and moved away from them. She had never met someone with powers similar to hers and she couldnt be sure if this person was friendly or not. Whoever it was, Jinx hoped they didnt find her before she found them. Jinx ducked inside a store and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. She used her powers to make the overhead lights burst, and snuck out as people ducked in the shower of sparks. She put them on as soon as she had the tags off so that whoever was chasing her couldnt see her eyes glow when she returned fire. "What the hells going on?" She asked herself. People all around her were beginning to catch on that something weird was at work. A portion of them ran, and another portion of them stood around, waiting to see what happened next. Jinx had to mingle into this group so she didnt stand out to whoever was out there using these powers similar to hers.

Robix saw the lights spark in the store down the hall and to her right. There was a group of people outside of it, and she realized her mother was most likely on the same floor as she was if she hit a second story store. She quickly ran in that direction, upset that there was not a third level she could climb to and look down from. She watched the crowd for odd pink hair and pale skin, but in the throng of people she couldnt see what she was looking for. Robix decided to disperse the crowd and sent a small hex wave at the glass store fronts nearest to them. The crowd did just as she planned and began to seperate, it was then that she saw Jinx. Her mother looked confused, and a little scared and she was glad to have been the first to find the other. Robix palmed a switchblade in her pocket, and an evil smile spread across her face. She didnt wait for her mother to return fire. She concentrated on the walkway a ways from her and it began to collapse. It didnt collapse fully, but sagged enough to make people panic and run for the stairs. Jinx was the only one she saw to stand still.

If she was right, Jinx was sure that whoever was out there was trying to herd her towards the opposite direction the crowd was going. If that was so, then it was entirely possible they already knew where she was and had found her. She cursed under her breath, and began to fight the crowd, heading for the direction of the slowly collapsing walkway. The only thing that might buy her back the advantage now was to do something so unexpected that it threw whoever was after her off.

Robix ran out in front of her mother, hiding from her in the crowd as she ran. Now she was out in front, and her mother was heading right for her. She hadnt expected her mother to try this, but it didnt matter. Now her mother was walking straight into her death, and Robix played over differant scenarios in her mind. She wanted her to suffer, but she had to be able to get lost and get away in the crowd. She decided to aim for the aorta, right near the heart. It would make Jinx bleed to death quick, and there was almost no way to be saved from such an injury. Robix began to pick up speed and took the swithcblade out of her pocket. She didnt extend the blade yet. She matched the crowd for speed moving away from the collapsing walkway, and her mother was now only a few feet from her. She smiled wider and wider.

Jinx continued moving through the crowd, unaware of the impending danger only a few feet away. Someone ran into her, and Jinx didnt bother fighting them off. She thought the girl that had just bumped into her was trying to flee like everyone else. She began to realize her folly as this stranger didnt bother to step to the side and disentangle herself from her. Instead this person began to push, and push, and soon Jinx found herself against the wall, with her arms pinned. Her attacker looked up at her.

"Get off of me!" Jinx yelled. She locked eyes with her attacker and her blood froze. She reckognized the hair and eyes instantly, and it became clear that this girl holding her against the wall was the one with her powers. The blue eyes looked into hers with a hatred she didnt know was possible, and Jinx was so shocked she didnt even try to fight.

"Die mother."

"What?" Being called mother by a complete stranger who looks almost a year older than you is enough to throw anyone off. The next thing Jinx heard was the familiar 'shink' noise made by a switchblade. Jinx tried to push her attacker away, but it was too late. A terrible pain ripped through her chest, and the world seemed to move in slow motion for her. She looked up and her attacker was gone, dissapeared into the crowd. She looked back down and saw the handle of the knife sticking out of her chest, the blade sunk in to the hilt. Her shirt was already covered in blood, and several people had stopped to watch her. She began to sink down against the wall and the people watching her came at her, they laid her flat on the ground and elevated her legs, but other than the searing pain Jinx felt like she was out of her own body.

"Don't remove the knife." She heard one person say. The pain in her chest increased as pressure was put around the wound. The world began to darken, and Jinx wished Starfire was there. She closed her eyes, meaning only to blink but in that brief instant the darkness claimed her, and they did not re-open.

The titans arrived on the scene just as Jinx was being carted into an ambulance on the other side of the mall, barely clinging to life. They had just finished with a bank robery when the disturbances as the mall were reported to them. It seemed however they had gotten here late, there was nothing here to fight for them. They had been called simply because of suspected meta-human activity.

"Whats going on here?" Robin asked the cop in charge. The man was standing in front of a section taped off with the normal yellow tape that marked a crime scene, and through the crowd Robin couldnt see what was behind the tape.

"Some one took a knife in the chest, lucky day."

Robin decided to put his detective skills to work as long as he was here, and search the scene for any kind of clues. The first thing he noticed was the ammount of blood. He imagined it must have been a fatal injury, he couldnt imagine losing that much and surviving. There was a pair of sunglasses in the middle of the pool, Robin picked them up and found a single pink hair caught in the hinge on the earpiece. He didnt imagine that it could have been Jinx's. "Raven, look at this." He said, but Raven wasnt listening to him. She was several feet away, searching the minds of the crowd for a possible suspect.

Already at the nearest hospital the ambulance that carried Jinx pulled up to the emergency room. The doors flew open, and at the same time the monitor that had been attatched to her began to blip faster and faster. The emt's pulled her stretcher out and one of the crew pumped oxygen into her lungs via a squeeze bag over her mouth vigorously.

Miles away Starfire felt something bad, she couldnt be sure what it was but it made her hurt. It made her shake. The titans around her looked at her as she doubled over and clutched at her stomach. She groaned as pain wracked her body and her sister was by her side in an instant. "Something is wrong!" She choked out as she fell to her knees. "Everyone! Something is very wrong!"

Within minutes doctors had X-Rays of Jinx's chest cavity. They had to act quickly, the girl was going to die if something was not done, and they could not remove the knfie before knowing whether it would cause more damage. Several rooms away other doctors worked to stabalize her. They tried to hold her down as she went into a siezure. She shook violently on the stretcher for a few moments before she settled back down again, her body went limp, and her monitor flat lined. The doctors around her re-doubled theyre efforts now to revive her.

At the mall Starfires pain came to a point, and she felt something that connected her to Jinx being severed. She became light headed, and began to pitch foward. Only a few feet away a chill went up Ravens spine as she realized Starfire was behaving exactly how she herself had when Robin had died. Raven ran foward, and grabbed Starfire and began to drag her through the crowd towards the crime scene. "Raven, what is happening to me?" The alien groaned loudly as another wave of pain rolled over her. Starfire felt dizy, and as she drew closer to the crime scene she began to smell something familiar. As they cleared the crowd her fears were confirmed as the pool of blood did in fact turn out to be Jinx's. It was coagulated now, and she could see the footprints in it, and drag marks where a body had been moved. Starfire collapsed onto the puddle with her hands out in front of her, the thick red liquid running between her fingers. She gasped for breath and tears came to her eyes. This was Jinx's blood, and so much of it. "Raven this is Jinx's blood, its hers!"

"Starfire." Raven started slowly. Raven hated to say it, but it didnt look like Jinx could possibly have survived whatever happened. She remembered what happened to her when Robin died, and she had to find out now if Starfire had felt the same thing. "What did you feel just now?" Starfire ignored her and got up, and ran to the nearest officer. Raven moved to stop her but Starfire evaded her.

"Where did they take her?" Starfire demanded. She grabbed the man by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Tell me!"

Jinx's body arced on the stretcher as electricity was passed through it. As she fell back onto the stretcher her heart monitor picked up a faint pulse. Jinx's eyes fluttered halfway open, and closed again. Her monitor beeped, and a nurse read the stats to the doctor at hand. "We have no pressure, no pulse, and she's starting to bleed clear fluid." The clear fluid she was reffering to was the many liters that had been pumped into her via an IV to compensate for blood loss. The doctor quickly injected a shot of adrenaline into her heart, and it began to beat again, but only for a short time.

Raven teleported herself and the distraught Starfire to the hospital offered by the cop. She tried to sense Jinx, but Starfire was already ahead of her. The other girl was flying towards the emergency room. Raven followed her, unable to think of anything to say to her friend. "Hold on..." She whispered to herself.

Starfire nearly broke down the door to the emergency room when it did not open fast enough for her. Tears poured from her eyes in a constant flow, making it hard to see, but she could have found Jinx in the dark. She could smell the blood, even here she could smell so much of it. She ran in the direction she smelled Jinx, speaking incoherrantly in a mix of english and tamaranian. She was only a few feet from the curtain she knew Jinx was behind when she heard something.

_Beeeeeep_

Starfire froze in her tracks. 'Call her' She heard a doctor say. She had seen enough earth tv to know what that sound meant. The sound only lasted a few seconds but she froze for the duration of it. She heard the doctors disconnect the monitor and she stepped foward, but Raven was at her side, stopping her. "I must see her!" She told her friend hysterically through her tears.

"Starfire... You dont know what happened, you might not want to see her like this, I'm sorry."

Starfire pushed Raven aside and reached for the curtain. She pulled it back and gasped when she saw Jinx. There was a knife sticking out of her, and she was covered in blood. There were wires all over her. "Get out." She told the doctors with barely contained rage. The doctors filed out quickly, and Raven was at her side

again. Raven put a hand on her shoulder and Starfire clasped one of her lovers bloody hands in her own, she held it to her face and cried.

"Im sorry Starfire. I'm sorry."

"Please Raven, please help her."

Ravens heart clenched. She couldnt bring back the dead, it was impossible for her to do without more power than she could muster. "Starfire, I cant. She's gone."

"Please Raven! You have to try! Please!"

Death, Raven knew, had differant levels to it, two actually. The first of which was when the body was still fresh, still on the brink of life. This level only lasted for a few minutes. The second level was the beginning of decomposition, hair and fingernails still grew, but rigomortis set in, this level lasted until the body had completely decomposed. Kali had studdied Ravens healing abilities durring her time with her and told her as she grew older she would be able to call people back from the first stage of death, but not for hundreds of years yet. Raven grimaced, and walked to where the knife stuck out of Jinx. She had to try, for Starfires sake or the girl would never find peace. "I'll try Starfire." Starfire made a strangled noise as she continued to cry.

"Help her Raven."

Raven pulled the knife from Jinx's chest and tossed it away. She put her hands over the injury and began to channel her power into her healing ability. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to open them, but found she couldnt. She found herself spiraling in the darkness, and opened her eyes to see she was suspended in some kind of void.

"Hello." Came a kind sounding male voice. Raven tried to find the source but couldnt.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

"I see you want to help her, but if I am not mistaken you lack the power."

Raven growled, angry the voice had ignored her first question. "Who are you?" She asked again.

"Im someone who can help you, a deamon like yourself. I was locked away years ago into this void."

"Then you belong here!" She spat.

"No, my time in this place has given me a chance to change. I want a new chance in the world, you can give me that. I can give you the power to save that girl if you help me get out. I can give you the power to save her, but I will need something from you later on."

"How do I know you can be trusted?"

"The years have given me a chance to change my nature, I was once very evil, but I have changed. I will send you back now and give you the power you need even though you have not promised me anything in return. I will do this in good faith, to show you what kind of demon I now am."

"When will you contact me again?"

"When I feel the time is right, now go! Time is almost up!"

Raven opened her eyes and found she was back where she was. She doubted more than three seconds had gone by since she had been pulled into another realm, but a lingering voice in her mind screamed for her to hurry. She opened the floodgates to her powers and poured them into Jinx via her healing spells. As she did so she felt her spiritual powers grow to heights she never imagined. The normally blue aura that surrounded her healing spell turned white, and Raven could not see through it to tell if the wound was closing. She did however feel a spark of life begin to ignite in Jinx.

Starfire cried into Jinx's hand, holding it in both of her own. Suddenly the hand twitched, and Starfire gasped. She looked up at Raven, who seemed to be struggling. "Raven its working!" She said, but Raven didnt respond.

Sweat broke out on her forehead as she tried to pull Jinx back from death. Death kept trying to pull her back in, but eventually Raven was able to break the hold. The spark of life in Jinx rekindled into a flame and the injury vanished, leaving no trace of itself behind. The power that had been in her moments ago was now depleated, and Raven fell to her knees gasping for air.

The hand she held squeezed slightly, and Starfire could find no words to describe the way she felt as Jinx's eyes fluttered open. They didnt stay open for long, but her eyes focused on Starfire for a moment, and underneath the breathing mask her lips curled into a smile. "You are back." Starfire said quietly. She was still crying, but out of joy.

"What-" Jinx shook her head just slightly and Starfire removed her breathing mask. "What happened?" She asked weakly. The last thing she could remember was being at the mall, everything a few minutes before her attack was fuzzy, too traumatic to remember at the moment.

"That is not important now, now rest please."

Jinx said no, but couldnt fight off the tired feeling. She drifted off to sleep trying to remember what had happened. Starfire heard the titans arriving and covered her loves bare chest with a blanket and laid across it, breathing heavilly and somewhat in shock. Now she wanted to be close to Jinx, she didnt care if the others saw. Being close to her, and hearing her heart beating now was more important.

Raven got up off the ground. Now what had happened to Jinx was almost a non-issue to her. She was concerned about the mysterious demon that had approached her. Why had he never contacted her before? To be honnest with herself she was nervous about letting him out, a dragon stuck in a book had once deceived her, but this seemed differant. This demon admitted to being evil at one point, but claimed to have changed. Any normal demon would have claimed they were locked away unfairly. Another puzzling thing was that he leant her the power reguardless of wheather she would help him or not. Either way she would have to think about it later, her team mates had just arrived.

"Star? You in here?" Cyborg said as he walked by the closed curtain. Beast Boy turned into a dog and sniffed in a few dirrections and lead him to the right curtain.

"Man, what was with my sister?" Blackfire asked him.

"Dunno, weird runs in the familly maybe?" This earned Beast Boy a hard slap upside the head.

Cyborg pulled the curtain aside and peaked in, he was surprised to see Jinx had been the victim, even more surprised to see she had survived that kind of blood loss, and even more suprised still to see Starfire laying across her chest, cying, repeating 'I love you' again and again. Who was she talking to? He wondered for a moment, was she talking to him? No, that was not the case. Who then was she talking to? "I love you Jinx." Ah yes, Cyborg thought. That answered the question perfectly well. So, Starfire was living an 'alternative lifestyle'. Cyborg opened his mouth, to express his opinion on the matter and make his voice heard. Around him the other titans, including Blackfire heard Starfires declaration of love.

"WHAT?" Cyborg bellowed. All of a sudden all the times his computers said there were two people in Jinxs room made sense to him. The way Jinx was nervous that morning of the ladder incident, the way they got along so well, everything suddenly came into focus. He mentally kicked himself, he had known all along and not even known it!

Blackfire felt halfway pissed, and halfway victorious. Starfire was the one her parents wanted to produce an heir, and now that she wouldnt be doing that her parents would be left with her, and she would be the heir to the throne. But this came at a cost, for her to be slaited for the next queen would mean Starfire and Jinx would have to be joined 'properly', by tamaranian tradition, and that would make Jinx familly. Her skin crawled at the notion. Her mind realed with all this new information, and she turned and flew out of the emergency room, heading back for the tower.

Beast Boy looked at Starfire and Jinx on the bed. He noticed Blackfire leave but didnt move to follow her. Starfire was like a big-sometimes-little-sister to him, he couldnt be angry or dissapointed. He didnt know it, but to an outsider the days ahead would be one of those times when he shined as a friend and came through for those close to him. Starfire looked up at him through big teary green eyes, begging for approval. Beast Boy smiled, it was all he could think to do but it was also all that Starfire needed from him. He couldnt object if he wanted to, his team accepted him even though he was differant, in the back of his mind he supposed this was no differant. He turned around and headed for the door, he was out the door and the auto doors had just slid shut when he remembered that the person Starfire claimed to have loved was Jinx, someone he couldnt stand for more than a minute at a time. "Auh damnit!" He cursed. He began the long walk back to the tower, cursing sporadicly along the way.

Robin stood back and tried to make sure no doctors or anyone present heard what Starfire had said. The last thing the team needed was a scandal involving a members sexual orientation. He was lucky, no one had heard. He still stood back though, his face expressionless. A part of him refused to be shocked by the news, for a week or so now he had felt something differant around both Jinx and Starfire. Theyre body language had changed when around each other. For now he stood back, and waited for Raven to fill him in later. She was the only one who didnt seem surprised, he imagined she and Kali had known all along.

From the roof of the tower Blackfire could see the hospital in the distance. She knew he team mates and _it_ as she reffered to Jinx, were probably home, but she couldnt stop looking at the hospital. To her left she heard someone sit down beside her, and promised that if it were her sister she would punch her, and that if it were Jinx she would push her off the edge. She looked, and was dissapointed. It was Kali. "Where've you been the last few days?" She asked bitterly.

"Around." Kali sighed. "Big day huh?"

"I dont want to talk about it."

"You dont understand vampires. If you did you wouldnt care."

"I understand enough! My sisters been one dissapointment to the familly after another, alright? You don't know so just back off!" Blackfire turned again and looked back at the hospital. She was surprised when Kali whacked her across the back of the head. It hurt, quite a bit. "Whats your problem?" She screamed at the vampire.

"My problem is you." Kali said in a cold voice. "You think this has been fun for her? She didnt choose to be a vampire, it was forced on her. Do you know what happened to the last vampire I knew that it was forced on?"

"I dont care, go away."

"He drank hemlock, and at his young age it was still poisonous enough to kill him. He killed himself, AND THATS WHAT YOUR SISTER WAS HEADING FOR!"

"Whats this got to do with my sister loving that thing?"

"She's everything your sister needs, stupid. Can't you see how happy she makes her? She's a houkounin, just like Robin. She's bound to your sister forever now, so get used to it." Kali turned to leave, but Blackfire got in between her and the door. Her hands were trembling at her sides.

"I dont like this." She said through clenched teeth.

"It doesnt matter. This is pretty much the only way your sister was going to survive being a vampire, she needed someone, Jinx just happened to be it. Why not try supporting your sister, or at least stay indifferant to it, and not rub it in her face."

"I dont like vampires, I dont like what she's becoming. She's changing, and your the one changing her!" Blackfire accused. Kali smiled, and began to advance on her.

"I think your jealous." She said, chuckling slightly as Blackfire began to look intimidated.

"Of what?"

"The power, immortality. I think you dont like vampires because deep down you envy us."

"That-Thats not true. Get away from me!" Blackfire took to the air to fly away from her, but Kali kept getting in her way no matter what direction she flew in. "Damnit! I saw you and Raven on the roof that night, if you dont let me go I'll tell everyone!" She was slapped hard by a hand that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"And who do you think they will believe, you, the jealous sister who's upset, or me, the one who has been with them from the beginning?" Kali made sure to let a good amount of her anger leak into her voice, to give Blackfire the right idea that if she said something like that again she would heavilly regret it.

"Just shut up! Leave me alone! I hate you, I never want to be anything like you!"

"I still think that somewhere in there you want to be one of us." Kali came up behind Blackfire and grabbed her in a bear-hug. Blackfire struggled to get away, but for some reason didnt scream. "What do you say?" Kali whispered in her ear. "Do you want to be one of use, you want this kind of power?" She licked her lips as

Blackfire ceased struggling. The girl shivered with fear. "If you want it, I can make you one."

"No. I hate everything you are, you should be eliminated."

"Should your sister be as well?"

"Of course not!"

"Your lying to yourself. Admitt it, you _don't_ hate us, but hate the power we have because you don't have it. You want that power, you want to be one of us."

"NO!" Was that lavender she smelled? She had never noticed it around Kali before.

"Liar." Kali spun Blackfire around and held her tight to her. She used one hand to hold her head, and forced her to look into her eyes. "You want to be your sisters equal again, don't you?"

"Not like this. I don't need your power."

"Your jealous of everything she has that you don't. You hate Jinx, but I think your jealous of her too."

"Go to hell, let me go!"

"Look me in the eye, and tell me your not jealous of your sisters life. Tell me you wouldnt want that power, tell me you wouldnt want a houkounin like Jinx. Tell me, Blackfire, that you dont want everything your sister has and more." Kali stopped, and stared intently into Blackfires eyes. She watched, and Blackfire broke out into a cold sweat, but held her gaze. Kali waited, and just for a split second Blackfire looked away as she opened her mouth.

"No-"

"Liar, you looked away."

"I-"

"Want it all, don't you?"

"But..." Blackfire let her shoulders sag and her eyes closed. That lavender scent, for some reason she couldnt stop concentrating on it. "Please, please stop." She said in a defeated voice. Tears sprung from her eyes, it was true. It was all true, she wanted the kind of power her sister had, she wanted that immortality. She wanted to be her sisters equal again. "Don't make me say it, please. Please stop."

Kali relaxed her hold on her and let her head drop. She removed her hand from Blackfires face and replaced it on the back of her skull. She massaged her skalp with her fingernails. Starfire had always enjoyed that feeling, she imagined Blackfire did too. "Just say it, and I can give you what you want. You have to say it first, and I will make you one of us." Kali set down on the roof and allowed her cape to wrap around them so only theyre heads showed. Blackfire leaned her head against her chest.

For some reason she couldnt get over the scent of lavender, it was having some kind of affect on her. She felt drowsy, and in the back of her mind she was sure it was because of the scent. Half of her wanted to kick and scream, and get away from Kali, the other half wanted to give in to the seductive offer she had made and say yes. "I, I dont know."

"Blackfire, we are not monsters. You can be one of us."

The fingers in her hair felt so good, the lavender scent in her nose made her feel calm and sleepy. Suddenly she didnt care anymore, all she wanted was this scent.

"I will give you some time to think over my offer." Blackfire began to pull away from her. Kali couldnt tell what she was going to say.

"I dont need time." Blackfire looked up at her. "I've made up my mind."

CLIFFHANGER! VOTE! VOTE! Does Blackfire become a vampire or not? VOTE! I have a storyline worked out either way, but I cant make up my mind which way to go, and I need you, the readers help to decide! So review, and VOTE!

The demon that Raven talked to, those of you who are smart know who he is. Name starts with a T This is the beginning of the end of this saga, Howard Smith is fading away for now, he's going to be involved more in the next one. The Howard saga will be pretty short, only a handfull of chapters long. This current one has about 6 or 7 chapters left though, and EVERYTHING depends on what you people want. If you vote for Blackfire to be a vampire, I have the rest of the story made up in my mind sorta and I'll use it. If you want her to stay how she is, I have it made up anyway and will use that instead. JUST LEAVE A REVIEW STATING WHAT YoU THINK I SHOULD DO WITH BLACKFIRE!


	30. Chapter 30

Robin my Houkounin chapter 30: A Great Summoning

I do not own Teen Titans

To: Rekka. Thanks for reviewing, wish you all reviewed like this every chap. The Raven getting pregnant thing is impossible due to her own vampiric nature. Vampires by theyre nature draw life off of other living things to survive and i dont think it would be possible for them to create life within themselves. If a new life were ever created within themselves i think theyre vampiric nature would snuff it out immediately.

To: Raiha1324. Its kinda crummy of you, as a fellow author never to review a story no matter how much you like it, isnt it? I dont do that, and I'd imagine you like to get reviews don't you? Start reviewing, shmuck. Good that your writting and all, but its way uncool for authors not to review.

To: Everyone Ok, votes are in and counted, not changing her for now, maybe never will, i really just needed a general opinion, sorry. Keep reviewing, they inspire me to write faster/better.

Every fibre in her being told her to take the offer, to give in to this temptation and become that which she so vehemently despised. The lavender scent tugged at her, and made a more non confrontational side of her want to stay like this and give no answer, just enjoy the scent. She knew she was being seduced by the offer, the scent, Kali had found a way to stack the cards against her but she did not care. She wanted the power, it was most likely the only way she could ever be her sisters equal again. Her eyes stung with tears, and with a great effort Blackfire opened her mouth to give her answer. "No, I cant do it."

Kali mentally cursed, and promised herself that if she ever in the next hundred years made another, that it would be this tamaranian. Kali felt it in her that this one would make a good vampire. Kali leaned against a nearby wall and put a hand on Blackfires back. It was ridiculous, the girl was denying what was so obvious. She acted just like any student she ever had, and she was not even changed. Kali let it go, for now. She decided she would bide her time, and wait until the moment was right again before approaching her once more on the matter.

At the hospital Beast Boy was the last titan left other than Starfire. He had stayed with her after the others had gone, to offer his support and satisfy his curiosity. He was irritated when Starfire had instead gone to sleep leaning on the hospital bead as soon as Jinx was moved to the ICU. Now he sat in a chair in the room, waiting for one or the other of the girls to wake up, and he doubted it would be Jinx to wake up first. A part of him was glad for this, he did not look foward to saying anything to her reguarding something so personal. Eventually boredom and impatience won over, and Beast Boy began to tap his toes on the floor rapidly, making just enough noise to wake Starfire up. She looked around her, somewhat frightened before laying eyes on Jinx. She calmed for a moment he noticed, but then her shoulders sagged as if bearing a great weight.

"Everyone knows." She said solemly. She closed her eyes, fearfull of what the others might think of her, or say. Her sister had looked so angry, and Starfire just knew she would go home and contact theyre parents as soon as possible, to inform them of the 'good news'. "Are you all upset?" She asked Beast Boy.

Beast Boy fumbled for words for a moment, but found his voice. "No, 'course we're not upset with you." He kicked himself mentally, it was a bold lie. Blackfire had seemed livid and he doubted she would let this go without much conflict. "Just... Shocked, thats all." It didnt make Starfire feel any better. He knew she had thought about Blackfire too. He wracked his mind for a awe-inspiring charismatic, clever and effective thing to say to make her feel better, but could think of nothing. "Its gonna be alright." He told her. "I dont care, your my friend come on."

Starfire leaned on the bed and sighed. Up untill a short while ago sexuality had been such a foreign concept to her, and now it was causing her no end of trouble. She hoped her sister wouldnt do anything rash, she did not want her hand forced in going home for a joining ceremony. She had convinced herself that her sister had changed her old ways, and to an extent she had, but Blackfire still found ways to get at her. She still couldnt let whatever had seperated them at first go. Starfire thought about it for a few minutes, and Beast Boy sat, waiting for her to speak. "Beast Boy?" She began. "I might need something from you, it is important."

Beast Boy sat up straight, eager to help her. "What is it?"

"On my planet, things are not as they are here. Blackfire I think is going to contact our parents, and I and Jinx may be forced to go to tamaran." Starfire reminded herself that she might not have to, that her sister might not go and do this to her, but continued. "I-"

"Wait, Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"Is Jinx a... You know? Vampire slave thingy?"

Under other circumstances Starfire might have laughed over his not being able to remember the word 'houkounin', but she nodded her head. "Kali knew, she knew all along I think."

Beast Boy guffawed. "She planed all this?"

"Perhaps. May I continue?" Beast Boy nodded. "I might be leaving, my parents would not have me living like this without going through the joining."

"Whats the joining?"

"It is similar to an earth marriage, but on tamaran things are differant." Starfire smiled slightly when Beast Boy pretended to understand what she meant. "There is a large ceremony, and two are bound. The largest differance is that in the marriage there is a third role."

"Huh?"

"There is always a care-taker. All marriages on Tamaran are performed with one. After two exchange vows, a third person takes a vow to look over them and guide them through times of hardship. A care taker keeps the marriage healthy. It is a much respected position."

Beast Boy didnt know what she was getting at, the concept was a little weird to him. "So they stop them from cheating on each other or fighting?"

Starfire didnt understand the concept of cheating, but the fighting part she did understand. "Yes, If the two get into large fights and come close to seperating it is a care takers job to be a negotiater, to help them compromise and help them to make peace."

Beast Boy noted that half of earth marriages could use such a thing. "Star, do what makes you happy. I'm gonna go back to the tower." He looked at Jinx on the hospital bed. He found it hard to hate her now, and now felt fighting with her would almost be like fighting with Starfire. He got up to leave but Starfire held the door closed.

"NO! Wait friend." Starfire made a somewhat frustrated noise. "I want you to come to tamaran with me if I am called back."

Beast Boy sweat dropped and wondered what kind of friction that might cause with Blackfire. In front of him Starfire clasped her hands together, pleading with him silently. He groaned, caught between a rock and a Starfire. "Its not hard, right?" He asked. "I dont gotta like, wrestle a hundred warriors or something in some weird ceremony to prove my worth?"

"No-"

"Then alright, I'll do it." 'Still sounds too easy.'

"But you do have to pass a test."

Beast Boy mentally cursed and wanted to slam his head against the nearest wall. Damn! A test! Anything but a test! "But I dont test good!" He yelled, waving his arms in the air. Starfire put a finger on his lips, silencing him so as not to wake Jinx.

"It is a test of charecter, you will not even know it."

At the first possible chance Raven had retreated to the room she and Robin shared and locked the door. She didnt like to lock Robin out, but she needed to be uninterupted for what she wanted to do. She sat cross legged on the floor, around her she had poured sand out to form certain magic runes. She was trying to contact the demon that had spoken to her earlier. She closed her eyes, and said her magic words. She left her mind open, in a state where even the weakest of demons could contact her. It was like sending out red flags, and just hoping that whoever she wanted to speak to would notice.

"Hello?" She said in the void. She was in luck, the demon from earlier had heard her call out.

"I am here." Said the calm voice.

Raven noted that he did not eagerly skip to asking if he could be let out. He was showing patience, and that was always a good sign. Patience and trust were two virtues demons lacked, and this one was showing both she thought. "Can you show me yourself?" She asked.

"You forgot compassion. I showed that too earlier." The voice chuckled.

"How did you-"

"I can read your mind. You were tallying my virtues, I just thought you forgot one. To answer your question I cannot show myself. My true form is..." The voice trailed off, and Raven thought he sounded a bit uncomfortable on the subject. "Frightening. I will pick a more suitable form, if that is acceptable."

"Alright." Raven let it slide that he had read her mind. She turned around in the void, expecting to find whoever this was behind her. No one was there. "Where are you?"

"Behind you, stop turning around."

Raven turned around again and looked him over. He was five feet tall, and had a three foot braid of thick hair. He was wearing black dress pants, a black dress shirt, a red tie with a crucifix necklace over it and a black trench coat. Raven rose an eyebrow. "Interesting." She said. The demon laughed.

"So, you want to know what I was locked away for, don't you?"

Raven pulled her hood up. "Yes. I cant just help you get out without knowing everything. You have to be honnest with me."

"Its alright, I know." He ran a hand through his bangs. "I was called Shinagami, the god of death, and for a good reason." His voice lowered from its jovial tone to a more serious one. "Centuries ago I was born from a man with much rage, but he had no legs, and but one arm. He lost them in a battle and survived, but always felt such rage afterwards. He was helpless, and his rage eventually consumed him. When he died it lived on without him and took a physical form, that was me." Shinagami stopped to let her ask questions.

"Go on."

"I was born out of the dirt on his grave. In the beginning I was small, no larger than a common rat. I did not have a human form then. As the embodiment of the dead mans rage I lived off of chickens, cats, and other such creatures for years, but then I found something that made me grow. I found fear. In my unevolved state I always killed my meals quickly, often times never giving them the chance to fear anything. As time wore on enough small animals lived long enough against me to feel fear, and it wasnt long before I realized it was the fear that gave me power, and not the meat."

Raven found it interesting, she had never known much of demons, and this was new territory. She realized he was giving her a chance to ask a question, but she had none. "Go on." She said again.

"As I grew I evolved, I began to become smarter, and I found the greatest source of fear of all." He cast his eyes downward. "I found children. I found that I could exploit theyre fears to feed myself, and many a child died at my hands. Eventually I grew into a human form, and stopped living on fear." He noticed the disgust in Ravens eyes. "I found that fear could no longer sustain me. I went village to village, as perfect rage in the form of a human. I killed with brutality for a few years before I met a holy man. As I was finishing the extermination of one human village he came through. I attacked him, naturally, and tore his innards out. As he lay dying he muttered some magic words and locked me away, from my birth to the time I was locked away I lived twenty years."

"And how long have you been locked away?" Raven asked. She did not try to hide her disgust.

"Two thousand five hundred years. My story is not finished. Once I was locked away I began to meditate. Locked in the void I began to lose the accumulated power I harvested from fear and rage. I began to unevolve. I kept a form similar to a human one, but for five hundred years I existed as nothing. No emotion, good or bad. It was my purging, what I believe all demons go through. Everything that made me what I was was slowly stripped from me, and I was forced to live the final moments of all who I caused suffering."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It was a way of teaching me a lesson. The last eyes I saw through were those of the holy man. I saw how he saw me, and for a moment I realized just how terrifying and ugly I was." His voice lowered to a more somber tone. "Over the years here I meditated, I learned to look beyond the void. Do you know what happens to other demons?"

"No, what?"

"I have looked into other parts of the void, where other demons reside. They are put through the same punishment as I am, again and again. They do not learn a lesson or change in any way, I did."

"And you want another chance."

"Yes." He looked at the floor. "I have changed." He locked eyes with Raven and Raven felt her pulse rise steadily. "I am not good Raven, but I am not evil as I once was. I have devoted my centuries here to change, to purify myself but I can never do it completely."

"This is alot to take in."

"I know, but I will tell you one more thing, I will be honnest with you even though it may make you decide to leave me here."

"And what is that?"

"I will admitt that I am still evil. My evil side no longer controls me, but it is there."

"What about your true form was too frightening to show me?" Raven asked. She didnt think it made sense, he had told her first it was too frightening and then told her he had had a human form.

"That form has no skin."

Ask a silly question, she thought to herself. "Why didnt you ever contact me before?"

"I have spent years at a time meditating, and I only learned to contact those outside the void recently. Its possible I have spent most of your life meditating."

Raven was surprised. She only ever could spend a few hours at a time meditating, but here this demon did not require food or sleep. What it must be like to meditate years on end she wished she knew."Why didnt you go to Kali? She's never too far away from me, and has more power than I do. She could set you free easier." She had tried several times now to find reasons not to let him out, and was looking for signs of deception. Raven wondered how he would answer this.

"I came to you because you do have the power, it does not take much. I also chose you because you are half demon."

"You expected sympathy?" Raven asked, slightly annoyed.

"No, just an unbiased ear." Raven still felt hesitant to let him out, the demon before her sensed this. "If you let me out, I will give you a spell that will put me away again, if your afraid I won't behave myself."

"How?"

"I will give you the incantation used to put me here."

After much convincing the crews at the hospital had allowed Starfire to take Jinx home. She had not yet woken up, but the doctors had warned them that she would sleep alot for a few days. On the short flight home Beast Boy flew next to the pair in the form of a bird. It was a chance to think for him. He wondered if Starfire had asked him just because he was there, of if it was because she would really want him to do it if she had to go through with this. That was another weird thing to him, it seemed almost like Starfire was banking on her sister going and doing this. He guessed it didnt matter, getting joined or whatever. Maybe that was a thing to look foward to, and now that everyone here knew she wanted to go through with it. He stopped and flapped his wings in reverse at the window to Jinx's room and waited for Starfire to open it. Once inside her took his human form again and watched Starfire set Jinx down on the bed. He couldnt help but notice the way the room contrasted. The bed had black satin sheets, but a pink cannopy. Everything had Jinx's name carved into it.

"Creepy." He said to himself. The room would give Ravens a run for its money. Several items in the room he noted as Starfires, those items looked more than out of place in the room. Again he wondered how the two ever had planned on keeping this a secret. Starfire set Jinx on the bed and pulled a chair next to it. Beast Boy jumped up on the desk and waited for her to talk. Several minutes went by before either said anything, and the silence was getting to him. "Starfire? You gonna say anything?"

Starfire looked up, startled. She had almost forgotten he was there. She sighed and put her head in her hands. "Are the others mad at me?"

Beast Boy didnt know. "Your sisters not happy. Star its alright." He offered.

"Please watch Jinx for me Beast Boy, I must go and see the others."

The scent of lavender began to decrease, and the warmth she had been basking in just moments before turned to a chill. Blackfire realized she must have almost fallen asleep as she jolted when Kali picked her up and held her out at arms length. A dissapointed sound escaped her throat before she could stop it, and her face turned a bright red when she realized the position she had been so comfortable in.

"Come see me when you change your mind." Kali said teasingly. Blackfire felt her blood heat up with anger slightly. She had done something to her, she had almost made her agree to become something she hated, and now she was acting cocky and confident. Blackfire stared at Kalis retreating form with hatred in her eyes.

"Im not going to." She said to herself. She struggled to understand why the scent and warmth had appealed to her so. She cursed herself for being weak, and tried to convince herself that she had not just enjoyed those few minutes in the vampires embrace. She had work to do now, she had to overthrow her sisters spot in line for the throne. It made sense, Starfire was much to naive to rule, and she was the rightfull heir. With her sister having taken that thing for a mate she would be unable to produce an heir. They would be joined, and each would be considered 'errant princesses'. It grated her that to get what she wanted Jinx would have to be familly, and even worse considered a princess of tamaran, she couldnt decide which was worse, but there would be time for that later. Now she had to find a machine capable of communicating to her home planet, and then she had to build up the stomach to act like she was telling her parents good news. She scoffed at the idea, but she had to seem happy for her sister, or her parents would realize she was too eager for the throne.

Starfire was greeted by the sounds of the video game system long before she arrived in the main room. When she got there she saw Robin and Cyborg, each playing games to pass the time but neither really bothering to play with viggor. She set down in front of them, and waited for them to speak. She didnt know what she was doing here, was she waiting to be punished? She wished she could just lay down and go to sleep, and pretend that nothing was going on, that there were no problems. "I'm sorry." She muttered, fighting the urge to cry. Would they want her to leave now? She hoped not.

"Star..." Robin began. He set down his controller and approached her. "We're not angry, just..." He searched for the right word. "Shocked." He put a hand on her shoulder, and begged the gods above to make the situation a little less akward. Should he really have to tell a team mate he was ok with her sexuality? It had always been assumed everyone in the tower was straight, no one ever considered the possibility of something like this. Robin didnt give a hoot, he was just surprised. He wondered how much this changed things around the home.

"Yeah Star." Cyborg got up and stood by Robin. "Its alot to get used to. We just thought you and Jinx were friends, this is a bit much to take in all at once."

"So you are not mad?" Starfire looked up at them, her eyes glowing slightly.

"That would be messed up."

"Yeah." Robin agreed. "Your still the same Starfire... Right?" He honnestly didnt know. Starfire put her hand over her mouth and chuckled a little.

"Yes. I am still me."

"So whats goin on with everything? Does anything have to change?" Asked Cyborg. Starfire reminded herself of what her sister was probably doing.

"Yes, I might have to leave for a little while."

Blackfire sat down at the titans master computer and began plugging in coordinates for communication via a voice interface system. She was still a little unnerved by the incident on the roof, but felt she could compose herself enough to communicate with her parents. She activated the link and information flew through space in the direction of tamaran. There would be a few minutes gap before a link could be opened, and probably an aditional few minutes before the computers there could decipher and compensate what the primitive computer she was on now was sending them.

"Please dont do this, sister." Blackfire jumped out of her seat. She had not heard her sister come into the computer room. She turned on her younger sibbling, her eyes glowing purple ready to fire.

"Shut up! Its my turn now Starfire! Its time mom and dad realized your not as perfect as they seem to think you are."

Starfire recoiled from the words. "Your turn for what? To be the 'favorite', or is it the throne you want?"

Blackfire grabbed her sister by the collar and slammed her against the wall. It only made her angrier that her sister allowed her to, she knew full well that if Starfire had not wanted to be slammed she would not have budged from her spot. "Both!" She spat. "They have always handed everything to you, and its about time I got mine!"

Starfire pushed her sister away with no effort, but tried to make it appear as if she was struggling. Inside she was struggling, she had thought these conflicts were over. She was wrong. There were some things her sister just couldnt let go. "You can have the throne, that has never been my goal!"

"Good, because soon as that link opens its as good as mine."

Starfire bit back tears. "Why are you doing this? Why do you hate me?" The words struck a chord in Blackfire. Was that how she was acting? Was she really acting like she hated her sister, or was she acting like she was trying to get what she wanted. She shook her head and banished those thoughts, but her sister was not yet finished. "She makes me happy, why does that bother you? I am not trying to compete with you for anything yet you try to hurt me every chance you get."

Blackfire lowered her gaze. Her sister was right. "Starfi-"

"You can have the throne! Take it! It was never what I wanted. Just please let me tell our parents." She lowered her tone and looked at the floor to hide her tears. "Please."

Blackfire looked from her sister to the screen. The numbers were counting down fast until a link would be opened. "I'm sorry. I dont like her."

"You dont have to." Her sister stressed.

"I'm sorry for the things ive done. You tell them." Blackfire felt ashamed, and suddenly her 'victory' didnt seem so fun. She pushed past her sister and headed for the door.

"It is alright sister. Thankyou."

Blackfire looked back over her shoulder at her. "Whatever, long as the thrones mine." She said. Starfire understood it was the closest she would get to an appology, and turned to the computer. She wiped her eyes, and counted down the seconds until the link activated. There was not much time left, only half a minute. It was one of the few times she would curse in her life, but no one was around to hear so she let a colorfull word fall from her lips.

"Shit." If she was right her parents would send a ship for her and Jinx as soon as they were done talking, and she would have to leave the tower around midnight. There was so much to explain to everyone, she had to pack, and find a way to get Jinx back on her feet. It wouldnt do for the future princess to appear gorked in front of the honnor guards that came to get them. "Ohhh, doubles upon doubles of shit!" She said to herself as the link opened and her parents appeared on the screen. Her mother was the first to speak.

When she spoke, she spoke in tamaranian. Her mother did not speak english, nor did her father. They both looked at the screen quizickly, somewhat perplexed. "What does 'shit' mean?" Her mother asked her. Starfire kicked herself for having sworn in front of her parents, and made up a lie.

"It is a typical earth greeting, parental units." She lied, sounding overly cheery even for herself. "SHIT TO YOU ALL!"

Her mother shrugged. Of all the planets her daughter had to pick earth. "Shit you too dear, now why have you contacted us?" Her father leaned in close to the screen.

"Enough shits. Have you found a suitor yet?"

Starfire felt the color drain from her skin. She had been hoping to lead them through a conversation about her recent exploits, and eventually, gently lead them into that issue. "One might say so father." She put her hands behind her back and kicked at an imaginary rock on the floor.

"Well? Who is he?" Her father asked. The large tamaranian was intimidating even from light years away. "Tell us now, or would you rather we waited to send you a ship and left it for a surprise?" He asked, sounding jovial.

Starfire mused that that would put the inevitable off for almost a whole day. "You will be surprised either way father."

"Whats his name dear?" Her mother asked, pushing her father out of the way to get close to the screen.

"Jinx."

"Is he of a good bloodline?"

"The blood is good father." Starfire felt herself shrninking physically. How deep did she plan on digging herself here?

"You have to come home for the joining, immediately." Her father bellowed. He sat back on his throne. "The populous could use such an event as a boost to morale. They have missed theyre princesses."

Starfire tried not to play with her ears. She heard that when humans lied they played with theyre ears, and hers were suddenly very itchy. "Well, mother... Father, I have something else to tell you about Jinx." Her father leaned back in close to the screen, knocking her mother out of his way.

"What? Is he weak?"

"No, Jinx is quite strong."

"Ugly?"

"No, Jinx is most beautiful. Stories of Jinx's beauty will be told for generations." This was true. A pale skinned, pink haired woman with narrow eyes would be considered beyond exotic.

Her father crinkled his forehead. "Sounds like a pretty boy to me Starfire." Starfire flinched under his gaze. Her parents wondered when theire daughter had become so fidgety.

"Pretty is a way to put it..."

"Starfire is something wrong?" Her mother leaned in closer again and Starfire wished the screen was not so big. It made her feel insignificant, looking into a five foot tall video screen of her mothers face.

"Mother, Father..."

"What is it, speak."

"I.. You must sit down for this." Her parents gazed at her and gestured at the thrones. Okay, she thought. She had tried. "I cannot take the tittle of queen."

"WHAT!" Her father slammed his hand down on the throne and the arm of the gigantic chair shattered. It didnt matter, this happened on a weekly basis and there were more than enough thrones in storage to last him a good while. "What are you babbling about, this is insane! Of course you will be queen."

Starfire felt better after having taken the first step. She took a deep breath. "I cannot take the tittle, I must take the tittle of errant princess, and so must Jinx." Starfire watched her father and mother sit in confusion. She could see the wheels turning in theyre heads.

Her father sat back from the screen, scratching his head around his crown. Errant princess, what was that again? Ah, yes. That was when a princess took someone of the same (or in some cases similar) sex as a mate. Now, why would Starfire need to take that tittle? His mind worked a little harder to figure it out. She had said Jinx was beautiful, alright, that was okay. Now, he tried to put it all together. Jinx, Starfire, joining, errant princesses. His mind went into overdrive, as he realized his daughter had decided to marry another of the same sex. That would explain the errant princesses (plural). He beamed, and nodded his head, pleased with himself for having put all of that together in such a short time. He looked at his queen, still beaming, she was not beaming. She looked distant for some reason. Then it hit him that this was not something to beam over, and his mind downshifted from fifth gear to first, and the engine sprung up through the hood in his mind. "WHAT?" He bellowed. "I forbid it! I won't tolerate such a thing, your supposed to be the queen!" His wife put up a hand and stopped him in mid rant.

"Dear, you cant do that."

"I'm king! I'll forbid whatever I want!"

"No, cant do that."

"Why not?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"Because." His queen responded, lowering her voice and making it sound a good deal more dangerous than his own. "I wont let you."

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Forgot about that."

"Mother? You are comfortable with my decision?" The royal couple looked back at the screen, haveing forgotten theyre daughter on the other end.

"Starfire, come home for the joining. We'll talk about this when you get here." At this her mother cut the com link, but not before an ILUVU virus found its way to the tamaran computer systems.

Starfire felt dread crawl up her spine. She had only heard that tone in her mothers voice once, when she had brought a wild rettew deb into the palace and tried to keep it as a pet. Starfire sighed, knowing a ship was already on its way. She was royalty on her home planet, she was supposed to be allowed to do whatever she wanted. Why did she feel so naked in front of her parents about this? She sat down in the computer chair and sighed again, louder this time. She could only hope the event was over quickly, she did not wish to spend any more time than necessary away from earth.

Beast Boy was getting nervous as he watched Jinx. Several things were starting to dawn on him. The first of which was that he could not be on both Starfires, and Blackfires side in this. Push come to shove he didnt know which of the two sisters he would side with. He had told Blackfire she was his favorite, and he was not lying. But if she started doing things, and was the one being wrong he couldnt side with her, could he? Another thing that crossed his mind was that Starfire might actually want to go home on some level. She didnt act like it was the worst thing in the world -or universe- that could happen. The final, and most insignificant thing to cross his mind was that he did not travel well, he got car sick easilly, and he doubted he would fare all that well on a spaceship. The thought of it turned him greener. Jinx began to stir on the bed, and he looked around himself desperately for somewhere to hide. He did not under any circumstances want her to wake up and find him in her room, watching her sleep. No, that would be a very bad thing.

Jinx opened her eyes and immediately closed them again. She didnt notice a green fly on the wall nearby, all she noticed was how bright the lights were. She weakly swung her legs over the side of the bed and held a hand to the side of her head to try and quell the pain. She began to stand bug she was dizzy before her weight had even nearly left the bed and settled for sitting up. Damn, she felt like she had been hit by a truck, a very big truck, with lots of sharp pointy stuff on its bumper. She searched her mind for the last thing she could remember, something in the mall. Fleeting images of being inside an ambulance, and maybe a hospital. She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts, but that only made the pain worse.

Starfires father, Starfire, sat with his elbow on the only remaining arm rest, and his chin in the palm of his hand. What good was an errant princess? Sure, they made great diplomats. You could send one and her mate to another world and they always did great work keeping the peace, but that was not what he had wanted from his second born daughter. There was something else he did not want for his daughter, the ridicule. Sure, everyone said they loved her no matter what, but they said that about her cousin, Stardust too. Stardust, the 'queer' of the family. He was a good lad, everyone knew, and everyone liked him to some extent. That did not stop them though, soon as he was out of earshot people would talk of him, and not in kind ways. He would not like his daughter spoken of in such ways in the royal courts.

And his wife, what was her deal? It wasnt like her to oppose him. He supposed she just wanted her daughter to be happy, which was all well and good, but she had a rough time comprehending things like the ridicule this might earn her and the familly. He sighed, there was no question where Starfire got her naivety, her mother was almost as bad. This could play to his advantage though, he could stall on the ceremony and try to pursuade his daughter not to do this. Starfire (the elder) was pulled from his thoughts when his good friend, marriage caretaker, and his daughters 'nanny' entered the throne room. Starfire looked up at the larger man and sighed. He had just finished speaking with his wife, and his expression looked grim. "I am in trouble?" He asked, his deep voice sounded childish when the other man responded.

"Aye. You are in the rettew deb house."

Starfire laughed. After his ascention to the throne, this man was the only one who still dared to talk to him like a commoner, but he was glad for that. "Why is she so upset?"

The one eyed man shrugged. "Little Starfires chosen her way, the queen doesnt think it right to try and interfere. The little one is not so little anymore. Any interference, even successfull might drive her away from the familly."

The king sighed. "Your on her side, arent you?" His words were not accusing, but more inquisitory. His most trusted servant made no move to deny what he said. "I just never would have expected something like this."

"You have always known Starfire was not fit to rule, she has always been too naive."

The king bit back a small fit of rage. "Thats why I trusted she would find a suitable king, Troiock." He said through clenched teeth. "I should have chosen for her." He added as an afterthought.

"And she would have hated you for it."

The king growled, he just could not win. "I dont have to like this, I dont have to like whoever tis Jinx is."

Jinx felt better when she saw Starfire come in the room. The alien looked around, as if confused and Jinx noticed her gaze fall on a fly on the wall for a moment. Bits and pieces of her ordeal had come back to her, but all she could remember still was that there was someone who looked similar to her, and had the same powers. She had pondered about the 'die mother' remark, and didnt think it made sense. She decided she must have heard wrong, perhaps the girl had called her her sister, or cousin? The more she thought about it, the more she was sure the girl had said cousin. That was still a problem, Jinx knew she had been genetically engineered, and as an embryo implanted in a host mother. The host mother had been paid to carry her, couldnt call that familly could you? And she never knew who the woman was, so it should have been impossible for anyone to trace that. Unless, she thought, the lab that had created her created another.

"Your awake." Jinx thought Starfires voice sounded a bit too loud, and with some finagling managed to burry her head under the pillow, away from the lights and sounds. She dove back into her thoughts.

"Yeah, please be quiet." Outside, where she couldnt see it Starfire cocked her head to the side. Why would Jinx want her to be quiet? She sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed Jinx's back. Under the pillow Jinx continued to think. Could one really have a cousin if you're genetically engineered? That presented a whole list of problems, because if your genetically engineered you don't truly have a father, or mother outside of the woman who simply incubated you. It was enough to cause a headache, if you didnt already have one. Suppose the 'material' she was made with was altered slightly, alright, that would make for a brother or sister, but how would you alter it for a cousin? Maybe if you changed half of it completely, and married its mother to some jerk named 'Dave', would that make a cousin? Which half? Ouch, thinking too hard, gotta stop that. Alright, so she must have said sister, thats the only thing that made sense.

Starfire was certain Jinx was deep in thought. She could feel her mind at work as she rubber her back. Jinx arced slightly, insisting she go on. Starfire wished she would tell her what had happened, but knew she would when she was ready. "Are you feeling better?" She supposed it was a stupid question, she had been clinically dead earlier, so of course she was feeling better. Starfire shuddered at the memory of what she had looked like dead. She did not look peacefull, like she was sleeping, she looked dead, broken.

"Much. Keep doing that." What could have made her 'sister' angry with her? Jinx knew she had been grown in a petri dish, that didnt bother her. It didnt bother her in the slightest that her genetic material was all made from scratch. She didnt care, because in her opinion whoever did it did a damned good job. She gave up trying to figure it out, and decided to fill Starfire in on what had happened, and learn how she had gotten back to the tower. "Someone claimed to be my sister, and stabbed me." She said.

"What?" Starfire had a hard time believing it. In all the profiles the titans had read of Jinx when she was on the 'other side' she had never had any listed familly.

"Dont know, how'd I get back here?"

Starfire decided to leave the more gruesome details for another time. She didnt want to bring them up. "Raven healed you at the hospital." Starfire moved her hands up to Jinxs shoulders, still massaging. "Jinx, theres something we need to talk about."

"Yeah, some crazy out there thinks she's my sister." Jinx said dripping with sarcasm. "That, and she put a knife in my chest. She just made my list, whoever she is."

Starfire allowed herself to get a little side-tracked. "She had proof?"

Jinx grumbled, she liked being the bad luck charm. The thought that someone out there was copying her was unapealing. "She had my powers." Jinx sighed. "You were saying something?"

"Ah, yes." Starfire trailed off, looking for an appropriate way to say this. "Jinx, have you ever considered becoming a princess of tamaran?"

Oh boy, of all the things someone could say out of the blue, that one must be pretty high on the list of things you'll probly never hear, Jinx thought. "What are you talking about?"

On the wall Beast Boy kept trying to keep his attention off of Starfire massaging Jinx back and shoulders, but his eyes wouldnt look away. He just couldnt seem to get his mind out of the gutter. He had tried making his wings buzz a few times, to warn Starfire he was still there. He was waiting for her to signal him that it was okay to reform. Oh man, this is bad, he thought. As if on que several female flies sensed his hormones and landed near him. He looked at them all one by one and shuddered.

"Hey, ladies." He said nervously. "Uhhhh, whats up?"

"Jinx, the others know." Starfire waited for Jinx to bolt up out of bead and demand how they found out. She expected her houkounin to scream and rant and rave and roar about the matter. She expected long fights with the others, and for lots of things to get broken with hex blasts, but Jinx didnt move even. Starfire watched the pillow she hid her head under, wondering if she had fallen asleep and not heard. "Jinx?"

"I heard you, good." Jinx didnt care. She wanted them to know, let them bother her about it, she planned on knocking teeth out. "I dont care what they think."

On the wall Beast Boy continued having women troubles, the flies were now climbing all over him, trying to get him to do the reproductive dance. "NO! OFF! SHOE FLY SHOE!"

"But I do care what they think Jinx." Starfire felt her go tense, and she removed her hands. She plied her new mind reading abilities to see what she was thinking.

'She cares what they think more than she cares about me.'

Starfire made a desperate face. "They are my friends, I must care what they think, but of course, I would never let that get in the way of you." She offered. Alright, she took that news easily enough, now lets see how she does with news about going home. She waited just long enough for Jinx to relax again before she spoke. "Jinx there is something else."

"What?"

"You and I must go home, to my planet."

"WHAT?"

"My parents have found out, and demand we come home."

"WHAT?" As weak as she was Jinx saw red. In her mind she just knew it had had to have been Blackfire. "It was your sister, wasnt it?" She demanded. "She found out or whatever, and decided to go telling on you."

"No actu-"

"I'm gonna kill her! Whats the best way to kill a tamaranian? Tell me!"

"I cannot be sure what the best way is bu-"

"No buts! She's dead! I dont wanna go off to some weird world I wanna-"

"I told my parents Jinx. It was me." Starfire waited for the brunt of Jinxs aggression and anger to hit her, but it never came.

"Oh, thats differant. Tamaran sounds nice, when do we leave?" Starfire cringed at how quickly Jinx could change tunes. In her mind she thought about how fickle women could be, and laughed when she realized what she had just thought. Starfire realized Beast Boy was still waiting for her. She looked to the wall where he had been as Jinx crawled out from under the pillow and laid in her lap. "What are you looking for?" Starfire didnt answer, but kept looking for him. Neither girl noticed the green frog sitting on the floor nearby, looking happy and well fed.

There, thats the end of this chapter. Dont worry, there will be more conflicts about Star and Jinx later on, i'm saving them. Gonna have a buncha fun chaps soon, so sit tight. I'd also like people to say that i was pleased with the reviews the last chap got, and I'd like those of you who reviewed last time, or have not reviewed yet, to review again this time. Its the least you can do, and i'm not asking for much here, 10 seconds of your time.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Enter the Metro Man, and the TRUE Story of Rasputin, holy servant to the Tzars.

I do not own Teen Titans

To: Everyone who reviews. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them.

To: Everyone who doesnt review. You suck.

The space ship had arriven early. Blackfire watched it as it left, seething in anger. Starfire had taken Beast Boy with her, and while she had allowed him to go she still wasnt happy about it. She watched it dissapear from the rooftop, and stayed up top longer than the others. Thirty minutes after it left she was still there, alone, save for Kali who was hidden in the shaddows.

Slowly at first her anger began to melt, into sadness. Somehow, even now, she didnt feel like she had won. She was next in line for the throne now, so why didnt she feel good? She wiped away a few tears. She wanted Beast Boy now. "Curse her!" She growled. "She took him!" She knew it wasnt true. The voice of reason in her head told her she could have gone as well, or asked him not to go herself. Why couldnt she let this go?

"Why? Why does it still feel like she's won?" She demanded out loud. She let herself fall to her knees, and thinking she was alone allowed pent up tears to fall. "Why don't they like me? WHY?" She screamed. More tears fell, somehow she just knew her parrents still wouldnt favor her. She let her anger build and come to a point, and found herself reduced to a growling, snarling animal on the roof. She saw red, and her eyes glowed a dangerous purple. Why was it she felt best when she was angry? Why was it, that in this state of such anger she felt more at peace? She gathered her energy into a gigantic bolt and fired it into the night sky and allowed herself to collapse on the ground, spent and breathing heavilly. "Why, why, why?" She felt a hand on her shoulder, and paniced. How dare someone sneak up on her in this state. She turned and punched at whoever was behind her, and her hand colided with the abdomen of Kali. She snarled at the vampire, new anger giving her greater strength. Kali just looked down at her, the punch had not hurt in the least.

"You struck me..." Kali said absent mindedly. She rose an eyebrow at the alien, waiting for an explanation.

"Damn you, DAMN YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Blackfire yelled. The familiar state of primal rage taking her again.

"Is it?" Kali snickered. "How is anything my fault?" She removed Blackfires hand from her effortlessly. "I've done nothing to you."

Blackfire reeled back for another punch. "Dont lie to me! She's won again!" She let her fists fly, this time aiming for Kali's face. Kali blocked it with her forearm and made no move to counter. Blackfire went to kick her in the side but the vampire jumped back out of her reach. "You did this! I'll kill you!"

"Gotta catch me first kid." Kali laughed. Blackfire fired a bolt at her and she caught it, and allowed the energy to fizzle in her hand. Kali stood still, watching her hand with feigned interest as Blackfire flew at her. The enraged tamaranian kicked her in the neck with her shin, but Kali still didnt move or feel pain. She looked up at Blackfire. "Does this make you feel better, blaming me? Or do you just want to fight?"

"Die!" Blackfire fired off a short volley of bolts in the vampires face, and the area became clouded with dust. She set down and watched, waiting for the dust to clear and reveal the smoking corpse of her enemy.

"If its a fight you want, I suppose I can give you that." Kali taunted from the dust cloud. Blackfire growled and flew high into the air, Kali in pursuit. Blackfire stopped suddenly and pointed her hands downward, thinking Kali was far enough below to fire a round off at her. She was wrong. The vampire was indeed very close. "Gotcha." Kali said, grabbing Blackfire in a bear hug.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Blackfire screamed. She fired her eyebolts into Kali's chest, but to no effect. She screamed first in frustration, but then in pain as Kali began to squeeze the life out of her. She felt her ribs compressing, and she couldnt breathe. She heard several little 'pops' as her ribs began to crack and she began to cry harder. This was it, she was going to die at the hands of this monster. Her world began to get cloudy, but Kali let go and Blackfire began to fall from the sky.

"Why do you fight me?" Kali asked the dazed alien, falling at the same rate to keep up with her.

"I hate you!" Blackfire spat, and her descent began to slow. "I'll kill you!" Blackfire screamed when searing pain ripped through her arm. She looked at it to see Kali's fingernairs digging in, quite deep. Her dark blood seeping out. Kali let her go, and kicked her hard into the roof of the tower. Blackfire landed in a heap of pain and tangled limbs, coughing for breath. She dragged herself to her feet and looked up to see Kali.

"I'm going to kill you Blackfire. I can stand you no longer." Kali's voice was dead serious, and Blackfire began to feel true fear.

"Get away from me you monster!" Blackfire tried to kick her, but Kali reached out and blocked the kick, and punched Blackfire in the solarplexus at the same time. Blackfire fell to the ground again, the air forced from her lungs. Blackfire began to cry harder as she gasped for breath. She was forced to look up when Kali grabbed her roughly by the chin. Blackfire tried to speak, but Kali held her gaze and she felt frozen. She couldnt move as Kali's hand came into her vision, and a delicate looking fingernail traced her jaw line down to her neck, and further down to her heart. Blackfire whimpered when Kali laid a hand flat against her chest, feeling her heartbeat. She broke her gaze and Kali leaned in close to her, and spoke into her ear.

"I feel your heart beating. Its strong now." Kali purred. "In a few minutes, its not going to beat anymore, I'm going to stop it, I'm going to pull it out of you." Kali shifted her head and allowed her lips to come in contact with Blackfires neck. "Or, maybe I should drain you." She kissed the spot above the jugular, and purred as Blackfire whimpered and shook in fear. "Fly, fly as fast as you can, because when I catch you-." She paused, and licked the line up her neck where her jugular was. "-you will die." She opened her mouth and took a portion of Blackfires neck in a delicate kiss, applying a touch of suction. She smiled, and stood up. "Fly now, and die Blackfire."

Blackfire did as she was told, and in tears, shaking with such fear she didnt know was possible took off of the roof. She flew away from the ocean, out into the desert. She cried, and screamed in fear as she pushed herself harder than she ever had before. All the way she felt Kali not far behind, and a few times she felt her breath on her neck. She pushed her power to dangerous limits, such an extent that a prolonged stay in this state could cost her her life. "Please." She begged as she flew, in between desperate sobs. "Please dont!" She begged hysterically. Behind her she was only answered by cruel laughter. Blackfire flew on, draining the last of her energy stores. She screamed and tried to muster more power, tried to stay in the air, but to no avail. She hit the ground still trying to fly and gain altitude and kicked up dust as she skidded to a halt. This was it, she had used the very last of her power. She could no longer move an inch, she tried feebly to get up, but could not even get her fingers to respond she was so weak.

"I'm dissapointed Blackfire." Kalis taunting voice came to her ears, and though she was too weak to move a finger her body still managed to shake in fear. "I thought you would get further, put up more of a fight."

Blackfire, at the angle that she was laying on the ground could see Kali's boots approaching her. "Please dont kill me, please dont." She begged, her voice barely a whisper. The sand bit into her arms injury, stinging. Kali's boots came to rest just before her eyes, and Blackfire fought to keep controll over her bladder.

Kali smiled, and using a foot rolled Blackfire onto her back. She looked down at the girl, smilling like the chesire cat. "I gave you a chance." She said as she sat down next to the helpless alien. "You rejected it." She laid down and draped her cape over Blackfire, laying down in the process and looking her in the eyes. Blackfire was atwitter with fear. Kali brushed some sand from her forehead, and kissed it. She laid her hand over Blackfires heart. It was beating fast and bordering on eratic. Kali watched as Blackfire withdrew, tried to leave the situation and take refuge in her mind. She smiled, she had no intention of killing the girl. She was experimenting, trying to bleed her of everything she had, to see what was left when there was no more. She had found what she wanted. When left with nothing, defensless and about to die Blackfire became blank. She didnt give up, nor did she fight. It was almost like she stopped caring.

She couldnt cry anymore, she lacked the strength for even that. The calming scent of lavender flooded her senses, and calmed her a small bit. It saddened her that the source of the smell was about to kill her. She opened her mouth to speak but found she couldnt. A finger pressed against her lips silenced her. She opened her eyes, thinking this was going to be her last second alive, only to find Kali leaning in, close to her.

"Its alright. Its done." Kali leaned in closer and pressed her lips against her neck gently, trailing little kisses up her jaw line, and planting a small kiss on her lips. Blackfire made no noise of protest. "I'm not going to kill you Blackfire."

Her tamaranian metabolism worked overtime to restore her strength, and her fingers flexed in the sand as she regained some of it. She knew she had the strength now to try and push the vampire away, but she didnt care anymore. She felt like something in her had snapped, she felt differant. She didnt care that Kali had just kissed her again, she didnt care that she had just been played with, suddenly she didnt care that her sister was superior. She felt like she should say something, but couldnt think of what to say. She turned her head in the sand, and looked out over the dessert away from Kali. "I dont hate you, I-" She was cut off when Kali moved them to a rock closeby. Kali sat with her back against it and sat Blackfire in her lap. She folded her cape around them, and rested her chin on the girls shoulder.

"Do you want to be one of us?"

"I dont know."

"I like you Blackfire, why won't you change?"

Blackfire went lax in her lap. "Theres other things I want in life."

"You'd be strong as your sister again."

Blackfire thought about it for a few minutes. "I dont care anymore, she wins. I cant do this anymore."

Kali placed a hand on Blackfires exposed stomach, and traced circles around her navel with her fingernails. "Thats good."

"I dont care what happens anymore. Kali, I want to hate you but I don't."

"Good."

Kalis fingers felt good, and Blackfire flushed. She knew what she wanted now, but it was... Wrong. She felt nervous, giddy. She wondered what was going to happen in the next few minutes, and in the back of her mind wished Kali would do more. She didnt dare think more, and refused to beg for pleasure, but decided that if Kali made any more of an advance, she would not resist. Gods above, it felt good. She felt shamed, and a little dirty, but excited at the same time. "I dont care what happens to me." She said, trying to hint at what she wanted. She wondered if Kali had brainwashed her, or was using mind control but didnt care. She wanted something bad enough to make her cry.

Kali put her lips against her neck and bit gently, massaging the skin with her teeth. She continued making circles with her fingers. As her fingers traveled below her navel she felt Blackfire suck her stomach in slightly and smiled. She lowered her fingers to the hem of the skirt, and put her fingernails beneath it. Blackfire sucked in a lungfull of air, and held it. Kali's other hand found its way above her heart, and a frightened moan escaped the aliens lips. "I can stop." Offered Kali.

Blackfire felt ready to cry, again. She did not want Kali to stop, but didnt want to tell her to continue, that was like begging. Her heartbeat sped up, and a differant kind of fear gripped her. She opened her mouth and her lips trembled. "Dont stop." She said.

"Blackfire, what do you want in life?"

"I dont know anymore." She tried to think of Beast Boy, of how wrong what she was doing was. She failed miserably in stopping herself. "Why did you do this Kali?"

Kali withdrew her hands from the hem of Blackfires skirt, and pretended not to hear the dissapointed sounding moan this caused. "You needed it. You were angry, you did attack me first, and I thought you could use an all out fight to survive." Kali found the injury she caused on her arm and wiped the sand out of it. She refreshed the injury, poking it slightly with her nails and brought her finger out, coated with the aliens blood. She made a show of licking it off and Blackfire watched, fascinated.

"Why are you doing this? I feel like im being..." She trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Seduced? Its like that for us all. This just now, Blackfire, my creator did the same thing. He chased me through the woods like a scared rabbit to see what I had left when I collapsed. Your feeling what I felt seven hundred years ago, before I changed. You want it, you know you do." Kali said in a calm, soothing voice.

"I don't want to live off of other people, thats not what I want."

"Is it really wrong?" Kali stood up, still holding Blackfire. With one arm around her, to support her, she reached up and made a small slice in her own neck. Blackfire struggled a little, but more with herself than Kali as her mouth was guided over the wound. She allowed Blackfire to taste the blood, just slightly. "Its time to put you to bed, Blackfire." She said when she pulled her away, the girl was falling asleep quickly.

"Alright guys." Robin said to the remaining members of the team, Raven and Cyborg. "We need to fill in the gaps left by BB and Star, and I want us to go through these old applications for membership." He held up a tall stack of papers. "We can sort through them tonight, and then call a few guys up tomorrow."

"Ey, yeah. But arent BB n Star comin back?" Asked Cyborg.

"Yes. But we might need help while there gone, we could have a serious power shortage here."

"He's right." Agreed Raven.

"And we need to find whoever attacked Jinx, appearantly she has an evil sister." Robin divided the stacks into three smaller ones for sorting. Cyborg snickered next to him.

"Eviler you mean, right?"

Robin sighed. "Yeah, something like that. Listen, guys. I know its been a long day, but we gotta get on this now. Jinx actually asked me to find whoever did that to her, so its important that we do."

Raven began flipping through a few pages. Lets see, the Frenchman, Bratwurst man, Geo-Metro driver.." Robin all of these..."

"Suck." Finished Cyborg, who was encountering similar names. "Look at this guy, his power is that he drives a Geo Metro 3 cylinder car, and saves the enviroment, what the hell?"

"He must have applied twice..." Said Robin, who had a copy of his application.

"Three times..."

"What a waste of paper."

"Alright, next." Said Robin, tossing away the metro paper. "I've got one for... lets see..." He picked one up and blew some dust off of it. "Damn, we shoulda accepted SuperGirls while we had the chance." He moaned.

"Yeah, she's with the JL now huh?"

"Theres one here fot Bat-Kid, and a picture, look." Said Raven. She passed the folder off to Robin, who looked skeptical.

"Its a freakin kid wearing Batman pajamas."

"Alright... Theres 'The Frenchman'. He's got metta human powers." She offered and handed him the application.

"Super human strength, and bullet proof skin. Also has the ability to wear any color berret and make it look good..." Robin moaned, was this the best they had? "Alright, put it in the 'possible' pile. The folder and application was stuck in the possible pile.

"Hey I found one." Said Cyborg. "Tarzana, daughter of the original Tarzan. Look what she's wearin!" Robin handed the picture to Robin, but Raven snatched it away and looked at it.

"No, no way." Raven tore up the picture.

"But she was wearing a loin cloth."

"Exactly, no way."

"Oh, here's an interesting one." Robin said, trying to contain his laughter. "German man, with the power to invade france and most of europe. I like him, but we don't invade france often enough to really need him." Robin put the paper away. "We could make him an honnorary titan."

"We could also invade france more often." Laughed Cyborg.

"Don't Joke, the only remotely good one we've found yet is 'The Frenchman'." Raven grumbled and kept sifting through her pile.

"What about him." Robin said, offering a look at the application in his hands to the others. "He seems okay, he's the 'Soaring Eagle'. Says here he's a direct male descendant from Sitting Bull."

"Says he has the power of... Pushing white men off his lands? Okay, no." Cyborg sighed and picked a random paper out of his pile. "Okay, I got... Another Geo Metro man! Thats it! I'm trackin this loser down, and pulling his engine, and transmission out of his hood."

"Good idea."

"I have one for a 'Boa Constrictor', he's a kid from new york who..." Raven trailed off and turned a little pale. "Says he constricts his enemies to death before devouring them."

"The world is so full of weirdos."

Cyborg held up another application for his friends. "Her names Seductra and she-"

"NO!"

"NO!"

Cyborg put it away and grumbled. He missed Beast Boy already. "If BB were here he woulda voted for her."

"I've got one for a Block Samson." Said Robin. "Says hes a regular human with a bowie knife, and a knack for killing ninjas, frog men, spies, and... everything with it. Look at this guy, he actually has a license to kill!" Robin threw the application down on the table for the others to see.

"Says he's the most brutal person any governments ever hired, and that just using him in battle is considered an atrocity of war." Cyborg finished reading the application. "Dude, Robin, this guys nuts. How about if we start finding ourselves surrounded by armies of ninjas, we call him?" Cyborg put it in the 'in case of ninja emergency call:' pile.

"Fairy...Princess man?" Robin held up the next application from his pile. "Has the power to spread love, peace, and pixxie dust, and likes to prance along in fields of flowers." Robin tore it up and looked at his teammates. "What the hell is wrong with people today?" He put the scraps of the paper in the 'For good comic relief call:' pile.

Raven began to growl, and shredded an application in her hands with her powers. The others looked at her, awaiting an explanation and she blushed. "Another for metro-man."

"This guys so gona get it." Mumbled Cyborg. "I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go pay metro man a visit." Cyborg stomped out after reading metro mans address, already thinking of the evil things he would do to the mans car. He would have loved to use Robins car, with the jump button he could park on the damned thing, and when the sheer weight of the mustang was done crushing up the metro he could throw it in the trunk and drive off. No, he had a better idea even, but it would require fitting a snow plow to his own car.

Raven and Robin continued sorting through the pile of applications together. The sounds of frustrated groans and curses filled the room. Robin picked one up and looked at it. "Oh for the love of... Look at this."

Raven raised an eyebrow and took the application from it. "Swinger kid?"

"Look at the powers..." Robin said, pinching his nose.

Raven looked under powers and her eyes went wide. "Whoa! The power to swing both ways, wear tight leather, and dish out spankings..." Raven let herself trail off, afraid to read any further. "Maybe... Maybe we should just start taking new apps?"

"No, theres gotta be one more good one in here." Robin scanned through the pile desperately, trying his hardest to find one good applicant. "AHA! Got one!"

"What?"

"I found one." Robin looked up happily. "The youngest green lantern yet!"

"Name?"

"Doesnt say, but she's part of the lantern corps. You know, I'm surprised we didnt find this app sooner, I mean, we were alright with five members, but how can you refuse a green lantern?"

"Contact information?"

"Yeah, here we go..." Robin scanned the application for a phone number, address, anything, but there was nothing. Dead end, he thought. "Nope, back to searching."

"Can't we call in an honnorary titan?" Raven asked, getting impatient.

Robin scoffed. "Come on, you know as well as I do we do that we give out communicators as a nicety, I can't think of anyone I'd wanna call in from that list."

"Aqualad?"

"Hell no, too cocky."

"Speedy?"

"Hate the bastard, can't freaking stand him."

"Why?"

"I dont know, I just do."

"Thats real matture. Wildebeast?"

"He smells as bad as he looks."

"Flame thrower?"

"Like a sauna around the guy."

Raven sighed. "How about... The thunder and lightening brothers?"

"Possible, you know, that might just work." Robin said, rubbing his chin. "The Frenchman, and Thunder, and Lightening. Yeah, that works."

Cyborg had finished mounting the snow plow onto his car, and had dressed up in a gorilla suit. He now drove towards the address of Geo-Metro man. He stopped his car down the street and got out, and approached the green, ugly, underpowered, small, pathetic Geo-Metro. What he saw on the back bumper scared, him. Bumper stickers, dozens. One stated 'why have 8 when 3 will do?' Another said 'Say no to big cars, say yes to saving the world'. Various other stickers promoted green peace, saving the wales, and anti oil tanker things. Cyborg shook his head. Then, he saw the most despicable of all bumper stickers. Its large red lettes mocked him, infuriated him.

'Who ever needed a fast car?'

Cyborg let out a howl, and ran up to the front door. He was about to knock on it, or knock it down, when he heard the knob opening. He dashed back and hid behind the small car, which he outweighed two to one. 'Guy, I am about to be the 600 pound gorilla in the corner of your life, he thought. He laughed to himself inside the gorilla suit, and watched as geo metro man came out his front door. Cyborgs jaw dropped. The man was wearing a cape, which was no more than a bed sheet, and a mask he suspected was drawn on with a sharpie marker, and his spandex suit was torn in many places.

"It is time for I, Geo-Metro man, to save the world simply by driving my car!" He yelled. Around him Cyborg heard several neighbors cursing, going 'he's at it again', and 'I'm calling the cops, I mean it this time!'. Cyborg shook his head, and decided to get this goons attention.

"Ooh ooh ooh." He said, in a thick voice making himself sound like a gorilla. He jumped up and down a few times, to draw attention. It worked, metro man came running.

"Wow! A gorilla, mother natures perfect human!" Gorilla's are not humans, Cyborg thought, but he was not done. "Gorillas are the best, there like what people were before they became evil oil using, baby seal clubbing monsters!"

Cyborg didnt think a gorilla would think twice of stepping on a baby seal, but decided it was now time to start having fun. He plopped down in back of the metro, and began peeling off bumper stickers, and eating them. "Ooh ooh ooh!" He yelled.

"No! Those are not banana's, I'll get you a banana! Wait right there!" Cyborg peeled off a 'George Bush is an echo Hittler' sticker, and tossed it away, he could only stomach so much. He broke the back bumper off of the car just as the man was coming back outside, waving a bundle of bananas.

"OOH OOH OOH!" Yelled Cybog as the man approached.

"NO! Not my bumper! My beautiful stickers! Here, have banana's I keep extra ones just in case a monkey comes to visit!" He offered Cyborg a banana, and Cyborg promptly shoved it up the tailpipe, much to the dismay of metro man. As he tried to pry the banana out of the tailpipe Cyborg sat back and began peeling the hard plastic from the bumpers metal frame.

"NO! Bad gorilla! Go wreck an SUV, those are your real enemies!"

"OOH OOH OOH!" Cyborg put down the bumper, and got up.

"Yes, yes, go my animal friend, and wreak devastation on the real enemies!" Instead, Cyborg picked the bumper back up and smashed it through the back windshield, and the front. Because the car was wider than it was long, it stuck out of both at the same time. Metro man sat down on the sidewalk and began to cry.

"OOH OOH OOH!" Cyborg withdrew the bumper, and held it in both hands, he began to compress it. He didnt even have to try hard, and when he was done it was the size of a shoebox, a womens size four, he thought. He dropped it in metro mans lap, and ran around to the front of the car. Metro man was crying, and began to cry harder, and more hysterically as Cyborg tore off the hood of the car. "OOH OOH OOH!" He yelled, and frisbeed it high into the air towards the bay. A distant splash was heard, and metro man curled up into a fetal position.

Cyborg decided it was time to put the main part of his plan into action. He linked up with his car, and instructed it to drive towards the bay. Down the street it hummed to a start, and drove off. Cyborg grinned wickedly. He ran to metro man, picked him up, and slapped him. Metro man cried even harder.

"Why are you doing this to me? I love you!" Metro man cried. This earned him a harder slap. Cyborg dropped him, and took off down the street. He beckoned metro man to follow him. "You want to show me something? Is someone being mean to a gorilla somewhere?" Metro man jumped behind the wheel of his car, and began to follow Cyborg.

Three minutes later, Cyborg was getting impatient. They were still several blocks away from the bay, and he was only running about ten miles an hour. He heard the tiny metro behind him struggling to keep up, it sounded like it was being red lined. "Man this guys so pathetic." Cyborg said under the gorilla mask. "How sad do you get?" He checked to make sure his car was where he wanted it, it was. Good. Cyborg was glad he had been recording all of this with his cybernetic eye for later viewing, Robin was gonna love this. Cyborg led the metro to a spot right on the bay, at a T intersection. Down the T his car was parked, idling, waiting for his command. He collapsed in the crosswalk, which had been his plan. The metro mans car stopped in the intersection. Cyborg was having trouble containing his laughter. He waited for the metro man to get out and approach him, and he did. Cyborg played dead as the metro man stood above him, his car a few feet away. Up the street the T-Car started to move, and pick up speed.

"Are you alright?" Metro man asked. Suddenly he heard an engine, a big engine, working hard. He remembered his precious little car (or what precious little was left of it) was parked in the intersection. He looked back just in time to see a large SUV looking vehicle with a snow plow on the end of it picking up speed, it looked to be doing over sixty, and heading straight for his car! "NO!" He yelled, and the gigantic car bore down on his. It threw on its brakes, and squeeled into the intersection still moving fast. The snow plow crashed into his car, and launched it into the air, much like a golf club would a golf ball.

"FORE!" Cyborg yelled as he watched. He laughed as the metro flew high into the air, exploded, and fell into the bay a good distance away It sank like a stone to the bottom. "OH YEAH!" He yelled. Next to him, Metro man collapsed to his knees, and began to sob again. "Oh jeez." Cyborg mumbled. "YOU!" He said, picking him up by the bed sheet turned cape. "Thats a no parking zone, move it!"

"But its underwater!" Cried the metro man, unfazed by the fact that he was talking to a gorilla that spoke english. "How will I ever save the world now?" He wailed.

"So learn to swim." Cyborg advised. "In you go!" He tossed the man in after his car, watched him splash, and stayed only long enough to make sure he could swim.

Out in the silent void of space, flying at speeds many times greater than that of light, was Starfires ship. It was a large, luxurious ship, with several rooms, and the very best deffensive and offensive weapons systems tamaranian money could buy, which of course, meant the very best. These systems and weapons were for the sole purpose of protecting the ships cargo, which was normally the royal familly of tamaran, or foreign dignitaries. All of this though, was lost on Beast Boy. As soon as earth was out of sight, he had begun to feel sick. He sat now on the bridge, surrounded by some burlier looking honnor guards. They did not speak english, nor did he speak tamaranian, so they didnt understand what he said when he said he felt sick. The guards were in the process of fixing this now.

"Is he supposed to be that green?" One guard asked another. He held the bowl containing a babble fish. The babble fish, was possibly one of the more complicated life forms in the known -and quite possible unknown- galaxy. It was so complicated in fact, that it was most likely more complicated than anything in all other paralell universes, ranging from one to four dimensions, with time that moves simultaneiously in both directions. It was that complicated, and it had to be for its job.

The babble fish, was natures own home grown universal translater. Its normal habbitat was the inner ear of sentient beings, or as close to the brain cavity as it could get, because it fed off of brainwaves. Once inside ones ear, the fish translated the brainwaves, thought patterns, and other various things in the area into its hosts own brain, and permitted them to understand any language being spoken.

The guard holding the fish approached Beast Boy and held it up, thinking he would know what to do with it. "Uh, thats nice..." Beast Boy said. "But I'm not hungry."

"I dont think he's getting it." One guard said to another. The guards did not have there own fish yet, they wanted to 'install' the green ones first. The guard with the fish attempted to put it in Beast Boys ear, but his hand was slapped away.

"Gross! No way!" The guard tried again, and Beast Boy got up to get away from him, but a second guard grabbed him, and pinned him to the floor.

"Alright, I'll hold him down. You slip him the fish."

Beast Boy screamed like a girl as they put the fish in his ear. He felt it wriggling inside, and moaned. It was beyond gross. Suddenly though, he found he could understand the guards. They had slipped theyre own fish in as they let him up.

"Screams like a girl." One commented.

"I do not!"

"You did too. Now-" Said the other guard. "Whats wrong with you boy? Your not acting right."

Beast Boy remembered he had not been feeling well, and the short struggle with the guards had made things worse. He got back up into his seat and held his head in his hands. "I dont feel good."

"Why?"

"Car sick."

"Huh?"

"Space sick." Beast Boy corrected himself. The guards looked at each other, and he knew they were going to make fun of him, so he turned and looked out the window.

"You know thats making it worse." One guard told him.

"What are Starfire and Jinx doing?"

Starfire and Jinx were several decks below, in a royal suite, and Jinx was not happy. She stood before Starfire, wearing traditional tamaranian clothing, much like Starfires. She looked herself over in a mirror, and realized she looked as naked as she felt. "You've gotta be kidding me." She said.

"It is expected of you."

"First a babbling fish in the ear, now this... Outfit. I dont like it."

Starfire sighed. "Jinx please."

Jinx sighed, and tried to tug her top down over her stomach, needless to say it wouldnt work without revealing more elsewhere. She growled, and wondered where in the hell Starfire had hidden her normal clothes while she was changing. It would turn out they were drifting through space a few light years behind, but Jinx didnt know this. "I'm going to get you back for this, you know that right?"

"Yes."

"I'll make you pay."

"I know."

"When we get back to earth, your ass is mine."

Starfire laughed. "Alright."

"Your not even taking me seriously, are you?" Jinx asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nope." Starfire beamed.

"You know, there was a time where you titans actually feared me. Have I lost my claws and fangs or something?"

"No Jinx, of course not." Starfire reassured her. "You are most frightening, but times have changed." Starfire grabbed her in a hug. "We are no longer enemies." Jinx relaxed in her grip. Starfire lowered her voice, and nipped at Jinx's neck. "And my fangs are bigger than yours now." She joked.

"You at least get a cape. I feel naked like this."

"I think it looks good on you."

"Your not getting it. I dont like wearing this."

"It matters not for now, you need to rest more. We have to sleep, because tomorrow we will be busy."

Jinx looked at herself in one of the rooms many mirrors and sighed. Starfire was right. Even after a hot shower, a good meal, and alot of caffeine, she looked like hell. She had dark circles under her eyes, and scratching her scalp she was sure there was still some blood yet to be scrubbed out. A good eight, nine, or thirty hours of sleep would do her good, but having been clinically dead earlier she was not quite in the state of mind for sleep. "Think those guys will get her?" She asked.

Starfire bit her lip. "I am not sure. One person is difficult to find among millions."

Jinx sighed, she didnt want the person who had actually killed her to get away. She wanted to return the favor. She wished she had not had to leave earth, wanting time to go back to explore the labs that created her, rifle through files, maybe break a few noses to find out if someone had made her a sister. It made her angry to think she wasnt one of a kind anymore, her powers not quite as unique as she would like. Then, something hit Jinx. What if, just by chance, she was never supposed to be one of a kind. What if, the girl who had attacked her had been the first? Nope, never, not acceptable. It couldnt be, Jinx refused to allow herself to believe that. She had been made to be perfect, she had been made to be powerfull, exotic, smart, but, she still had to wonder. What if she was all of these things because an imperfect one was made first?

Starfire untied her cape and set it on one of the bedposts. She pulled off her boots and sat on the edge of the bed. "Come to bed Jinx." She patted the spot next to her and began to undress.

"Starfire?"

Starfire removed her top and looked up, tossing the garment carelessly to a corner of the room. "Yes?"

"Have you ever fought someone with powers similar to mine?" Jinx asked. It wasnt likely that someone with powers like hers would live in the city long before stabbing her without drawing attention from the titans.

"No, of course not."

That made her feel better. Jinx began to undress herself. "Alright. What are the next few days gonna be like? I don't want this to be hard Starfire, I dont feel like I can deal with something hard."

"It will be alright, I am more likely to be..." Starfire looked for the right word. "Pressured."

"Okay."

"After the ceremony we are going to travel to several planets, reafirming diplomatic ties."

"Will that be fun?"

"We will go planet to planet, meet with diplomats and kings, and be made most comfortable, and receive offerings, and gifts."

Jinx climed on the bed, and rose an eyebrow at the mention of gifts. "Sounds good, tweedle-dumb tagging along for that too?"

"Who?"

"Green guy."

"Oh, yes. Beast Boy will be present, unless he wants to go home."

"Can we force him to?"

Starfire moaned. "Jinx. Please do not be hostile towards him. He will surely want to visit these planets and see alien animals."

"Alright." Jinx laid down, Starfire next to her. She shivvered, and her lover clutched her close. The worries of the day subsided slightly. She closed her eyes and relaxed in Starfires arms. "I love you Starfire." She felt Starfires lips against her own, and Starfire squeezed her a bit.

"I love you too, whatever is comming, we will be ready for it." Starfire closed her eyes, the familiar feeling of sleep overtaking her already washing over her. She felt nervous about confronting her parents, and what the next few days held, but she felt good about it.

Jinx felt a curious sensation. For some reason, her eyes, they did not wish to stay closed. That was weird, hadnt she just felt tired a moment before? "I'm not tired." She declared, her eyes springing open. "Lets go do something."

Starfire groaned. Did Jinx's sudden burst of energy have something to do with the four bottles of 'Jolt Cola' her team mates had poured down the girls throat? What did '4X caffeine' mean? Starfire would soon find out that it meant a fairly sleepless night.

Kali felt excited as she laid Blackfire down to bed. The girl was still awake, but just barely. The thing that excited Kali was that Blackfire was acting in a craven manner. She was trying to pull her down into the bed with her, not wanting to be seperated. Kali didnt think it would be three days before Blackfire changed her mind, and gave the girl what she wanted. She laid down on the bed, and Blackfire practically clambored atop of her, desperate to be close. Yes, this one was acting like a new born vampire before she was even changed. Kali smiled as the tamaranian made herself comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

Kali felt good about this, and imagined in her head what the vampire community would think when 'mother Kali' made one of her own. She had been ridiculed, from time to time, for taking in strayes. Why save the abandoned if the ones who created them didn't find them worth saving? Some would argue. They didnt think it was Kali's place to take in the dark children of others. The few that had had the gall to say this to her had spent the rest of the week re-growing fangs, and sometimes the rest of theyre teeth. Kali chuckled, and wondered what she had done with the necklaces she had made from all the liberated bicuspids. Many a vampire had looked forlorn, imasculated, and distraught when they saw her sporting the necklaces made of theyre former chompers, which they had not willingly given up.

On one occasion, a newly toothless vampire had gotten some friends, and tried to get his teeth, and hers, back. After this, Kali thought she would have to open up a jewelery store to sell all her pretty necklacess. Oh yes, now she remembered, she had given them to a friend of hers, a russian named Rasputin. An odd, holly man. Not the monster disney portrayed him as.

He had mashed them up into powder, and drank them in a tea every month. She frowned. It had done him alot of good. When the Tzars enemies tried to kill him they poisoned him, to no affect, then they beat him, to no affect, and then they shot him, and he kept going. Finally they had had to wrap him in a rug and drown him in the river. Yes, those teeth tea's had given him some unearthly vitality, but it had not ended there, oh no. After his 'body' had been pulled from the river, he still had not been dead as everyone suspected. They burried him, but a day after Kali visited the grave, low and behold, there was Rasputin, six feet under, yelling his head off, demanding to be let out. She shuddered at the memory, she had never heard such a colorfull, or long stream of russian curse words, suggesting such vile things she would rather not remember them.

Kali laughed, enjoying the memory of these events. She did not dwell on the past often, but this was fun. She remembered the look on Rasputins face when she had let him out.

"I told you, told you, teeth tea good, make me strong!" He had bellowed, and stumbled away as if drunk.

She was sure that the crazy old codger was still running about somewhere in russia. Every few years she heard of a vampire complaining, claiming a foul russian man had actually asked for a few teeth, or of a new vampire, while seperated from its creator being attacked, and having its teeth pulled. It was enough to make her laugh, and sleep with her mouth closed.

Alright, thats it for this chapter. I felt the need to hate upon geo metros and pinko-commies. Next chap will be about BB, Jinx, and Star, so dont worry, I haven't forgotten them. You just know, I mean, do I even have to say it? I'm gonna have all sorts of fun with 'The Frenchman'. You have no idea as to the kind of fun we're gonna have with him. Its just gonna be nuts! I hope you liked this chap, now leave a review, or be a shmuck, you don't wanna be a shmuck do you? Oh, and one more thing... KALI DOES NOT LIKE THE FRENCH! No one does really, except of course the french. Never heard a turd tell another turd that it stank, have you? Now, if you all review, I PROMISE a quick update, with humor you just wont believe. (though I think this chapter was pretty funny)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Enter The Frenchman

I do not own the teen titans, hitchhikers guide to the galaxy, or anything really.

When Blackfire woke up, she was relaxed. Her eyes did not spring open in abject terror when she realized where she was and who she was on, she didnt gasp. Her eyes opened slowly, and the addictive scent of lavender greeted her in the darkness of Kali's cape. She closed her eyes and inhaled as much of it as she could. She stretched just slightly but caught herself and stopped, not wanting to wake up the vampire. She sighed, feeling warm and comfortable. The warmth radiating off of Kali passed through her skin to her very core, even her bones now felt warm and good.

"Good morning." Blackfire jumped slightly, she had not known the vampire was awake. No longer having to fear waking her, Blackfire shifted, curling closer to the human heat source. "Do you want to be one of us, Blackfire?"

Blackfire rolled the question around in her mind for a moment. It was still so tempting, and scary. "No."

Kali wrapped her arms around Blackfire and held them there. "Why not?"

"Theres other things I want in life."

"You deny what is blatantly obvious. Look at how you behave now Blackfire, you should be one of us." Kali moved a hand to the girls neck. "You drank my blood last night. You enjoyed it."

"You made me." Blackfire countered.

This was where Kali knew she had Blackfire, she was leading her by the nose into a trap. "You didnt resist."

"You could have made me anyway though."

Kali chuckled. "So? I could have killed you on the roof, and if I intended to kill you I would have just killed you in the dessert. You knew you couldnt win, right?"

Blackfire felt uncomfortable remembering the sheer amount of fear she felt. "I knew it was the end for me."

"Than why did you bother running? If you bothered to run away, even if it was futile, you would have bothered to struggle against drinking my blood, even if I could have forced you."

"Right." Blackfire said, that made sense. Then she realized it made sense for Kali, and kicked herself mentally. She had just thrown the issue to her.

"But if you didnt struggle," Kali began "I think you wanted to drink, on some level."

"Maybe your right Kali." Blackfire said, a little hopeless sounding. "But I still don't want to be a-" She was interupted when Kali shifted on the bed. Blackfire knew now from personal experience that the woman could stay still, without moving a muscle for hours on end. If she shifted, it must be for a good reason, Blackfire thought, and shut up.

"Shhh." Kali said, even though Blackfire had already fallen silent. She sniffed the air a few times. "Blackfire, I smell something foul on the wind."

"What?" Blackfire asked, confused.

"I fear today, that you might be exposed to one of the more disgusting things on earth."

"What is that Kali?" As she asked Kali moved a hand up her back, and Blackfire purred from the inadvertant stroke of attention. She blushed after she realized the noise had come out of her mouth, and hoped Kali had not heard. Luck was on her side, Kali was quite distracted.

"Something horrible Blackfire."

"What is it?"

"Some say its not right to refer to them as 'it', but I know better. They are evil, horrible things."

"What are they already?" Blackfire groaned, getting annoyed.

"French."

"Huh?" Blackfire just knew Kali was looking at her through the fabric of the cape, she could just imagine Kali was looking her right in the eyes if not for the flimsy fabric in the way. She was right. A moment later the cape peeled back, revealing daylight, and there was Kali, looking at her quite incrediously.

"You meant to tell me you've never been to europe?"

"Europe?" She asked, even more confused.

"Oh yeah." Kali said to herself. "Forgot, you silly foreigners."

"I resent that."

"Alright, sorry. Uncalled for." Kali teased. "I meant to say damned ignorant foreigners."

"Lets just go with silly." Blackfire said in a monotone voice.

Robin opened his eyes, and instantly felt the empty spot on the bed next to him. He didnt like that Raven was not next to him, most mornings she was right there. Even though it was warm in the tower he felt cold without her there. He looked around and noticed she was sitting on the floor nearby, meditating. He blushed slightly, trying to rid himself of the small feeling of dejection he felt by her not being there. It was alright, he thought, couldnt wake up at the same time every day. Without disturbing her he got up and headed for the bathroom.

Robin was fifteen, and even though it was slightly embarassing, he only ever needed to shave once every week. Today was Monday, and it was that time again. Or so he though. He looked at his face in the mirror, and rubbed a hand against his cheek. That was odd. There was no hair to be shaved. Come to think of it, there had not been any last time, the time before, or the time before all the way back to the night Raven had claimed him.

Robin poked his head out the bathroom door, curious on the matter. It was interesting enough to rouse Raven from her meditation, something even he hesitated to do. "Raven?" Raven flinched, coming out of it. Robin had caused her to hang up on Shinagami, and she was slightly peeved.

"What." She asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Why don't I need to shave?"

Raven groaned. "We've gone over this."

"We have?"

"Yes. We dont age, our bodies don't change. Except for the hair on our heads, and our nails, we stay like this for all time."

"You didnt tell me that part of it." Robin said defensively. Raven shook her head. "So, if I shaved my legs, it would never come back?"

Raven recoiled slightly. "As scary of a question as that is coming from you, no. Not quite. It will come back, but just takes years." Raven turned around to meditate again, trying to forget just how awkward of a question that was.

"Alright." Robin closed the door. Raven listened, but heard only silence for a few minutes and began to get nervous.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Oh boy, 'nothing', a sure sign of trouble. "Your not shaving your legs, are you?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"No."

"Good." Raven said, much more at ease. She turned around again, trying to get back to meditating. She was almost back, when Robin interupted her again.

"But what if I was?" He asked. Raven choked and sputtered, Robin heard this and laughed through the door. "Just kidding." He said deffensively.

Cyborg sat alone at the table, stirring his Cheerios. He had been doing this for some time now, and the o's had been liquified in the milk and mashed into a paste. He looked down at them, and found they were no more appealing than the last time he looked. Maybe if he stirred them a little longer... He missed Beast Boy, the salt to his pepper, the peanut butter to his jelly, the milk to his- he looked down at the bowl of food in front of him- finely mashed paste. He didnt feel complete without his partner in crime around. No, nothing was going right this morning. Normally Beast Boy was here, as was Jinx, Starfire, and Blackfire. He missed the usual three-way free for all between the elder tamaranian, the shape shifter, and bad luck charm. Normally he couldnt wait for them to stop fighting, but now he missed it. Cyborg let out a sigh that turned into a groan.

It was only the first Breakfast without his friends and he was already crawling up the walls missing them. He went to put his cereal-paste in the sink, leaned against the counter and looked at the gamers weekly magazine he had set there earlier. "Oh man." He read an atricle. "Super hot sexy ninja babe brawl XXVIII is coming out later this week and he won't even be here to enjoy it." He said to himself. That was one of Beast Boys favorite games, even if it was hot ninja babes brawling. He smiled at the memories of his friend finding the naked patch online, which made the ninja babes brawl naked. Yes, that had been a good day. "Man I'm lonely, I miss them guys." He said to himself, and then an overwhelming stench invaded his nose and made him gag.

"Oh ho ho my friend! You need not be lonely anymore! The Frenchman is here!" Cyborg turned around and quickly determined the source of the smell. He was big, and bulky. He saw the telltale sings of someone trying to suck in theyre gut to look muscular. The Frenchman was wearing a black berret, a white and black stipped shirt, and tight black pants.

Cyborg held his nose. "Your not supposed to be here so early." He said.

"Oh ho ho! I could not resist! Once I got the call I came with all expediency." The Frenchman made a hug gesture, and Cyborg tried to run away but the Frenchman grabbed him in a hug. "I will be your new friend!"

Cyborg broke away from the odiferous one. "Yeah, whatever. Lemme get the others." Cyborg looked around the kitchen, where all the food was kept. "You go wait on the couch." He said.

Within minutes Robin, Raven, and Cyborg all stood before the Frenchman. All wore disgusted, nauseated looks on theire collective faces. "Robin, what we gonna do with this guy?" Cyborg whispered.

Robin bit back a gag. "I got a plan. You guys follow along." He approached the Frenchman. "Mr. French." He said, and turned away to get a breath of fresh air. "Welcome to the titans."

"Ho ho ho! Thankyou my little friend." Robin looked agitated as being reffered to as 'little'. He preffered vertically challenged. "I am sure my application was just mis-placed somewhere, no?"

"Ci?" Robin said. What language was this guy speaking? Through the thick accent, he could barely make out words. He'd give the frenchmans arm and a leg for one of those babble fish Starfire once told him about. He shook his head, and got back to his scheme. "Mr Frenchman, super-heroing is a dangerous business."

"I FEAR NOTHING!" The Frenchman yelled deffensively.

"Of course not." Robin continued. "But, we run into alot of dangerous chemicals, and need to be disenfected. We would like to disenfect you now."

The frenchman looked puzzled. "But would it not be better to disenfect me after exposure?"

Robin cringed. That was the one flaw in his plan. He quickly found a way around it. He used the most paranoid voice he could muster, and looked around as if looking for some electronic bug. He approached the frenchman. "Thats what they want us to think." He said discreetly. The Frenchman nodded dumbly, as if catching on. Behind them Raven and Cyborg resisted the urge to cheer. "Come." Robin said. "We have to get you cleaned- er, disenfected." The titans lead the new comer to the stairwell, where there was a firehose. They instructed him to stand against the wall as they uncoiled it and pointed it at him.

"Wait!" Said the Frenchman, panicking. "Thats an ordinary fire hose!"

Robin cringed, again. He quickly walked up to the frenchman and whispered. "Thats what we want them to think." The frenchman laughed, an annoying laugh grating to the ears and threw and arm over Robins shoulder. Robin struggled to get away and began to gag.

"Ho ho ho, we are very clever then, no?"

"Nien, nien! Whatever!" Robin yelled, and broke away from his grip. He joined the others, but before they could start the Frenchman began taking his shirt off. It was obvious he was trying to puff out his chest and suck in his gut, perhaps for Ravens bennefit. To the titans it was obvious.

"Whoa whoa whoa Mr. Happy." Said Cyborg. "Gotta get the clothes too."

"Then I regret I have but one change of clothes." Said the Frenchman. An instant later the water came on, and he was pinned against the wall.

"Raven, go get some perfumes or something." Robin whispered. Raven nodded and dissapeared while Robin and Cyborg enjoyed hosing off the Frenchman. She reapeared a moment later with many vials of Perfume mixxed into a bowl, with the intention of just sloshing it on him.

"Hope this makes a dent in it." She said. Robin nodded to Cyborg and he cut off the watter. The Frenchman pulled himself off the floor, sputtering and gasping.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing at the bowl.

"Uhh, special chemicals. To keep you safe." Robin said.

"Smells like... womens perfume."

"Its what we want them to think." Robin said. He wondered just how long saying stuff like that would work, but then again, the guy was french. What chance could there be of him catching on to anything?

Raven approached the surrender monkey cautiously, but he threw an arm over her and caused her to drop the bowl. So much for that, she thought. An instant later she was assaulted by the smell, and decided to hold her breath.

"Me thinks it time for your disenfecting, no?"

"No. Not today." She said, getting warry of the position they were in. Next to them Robin was turning red with rage.

"Me thinks you should remove your garments, for better coverage." Said the Frenchman, in what he thought was a seductive tone. Robin watched as Raven struggled to get away, and one of the Frenchmans hands wandered too close to her breasts for his liking. Robins face became perfectly red, and all hell broke loose.

"HANDS OFF!" Robin screamed. The Frenchman looked up, startled. Robin extended his bo staff and hit the man across the face as hard as he could. It knocked him out, and he began to fall down the flight of stairs. Robin was not through though, he jumped down after him, still screaming at the top of his lungs about euro trash. A funny thing happened though. The Frenchman fell faster than Robin, hit the landing, and began to bounce down the next flight of stairs. This continued all the way to the bottom, meanwhile, Robin smacked face first into the floor.

Raven and Cyborg both stood wide eyed at what had just happened. The saw Robin pick himself up and put his staff away. He wiped some blood from his nose and smiled up at them. "Worth it." He said. Raven smiled. How many girls had guys willing to jump head first down stairs to protect theyre virtue from stinky foreigners?

"Rock paper scissors to see who goes and gets him?" Cyborg asked her as they heard the Frenchman smack onto the concrete bottom floor.

"This ones on me." Raven said, and telleported him back up just as Robin finished climbing the stairs. The Frenchman began to stirr.

"Oh ho ho, my head. What happened?" He asked, dazed, and in much pain from his descent.

"We missed a spot, hold on." Robin said, as he turned the watter back on and used the force to push the Frenchman back down the stairs. For the second time in two minutes, the Frenchman set a titans record for fastest trip to the bottom of the tower. He looked to his team mates, who nodded with approval.

"Guys gonna have to learn the towers female population's pretty much spoken for." The subject made both he and Robin think of Starfire and Jinx. Man, who saw that one coming? They thought to themselves, as they shifted uncomfortably.

"Kali isnt. But she doesnt like the french." Raven said.

"Why not?"

"Our noses are sensitive."

Cyborg heard the Frenchman smack into the bottom of the stairwell again. "Booya." Robin looked at them both, and shook his head.

"And we didnt let Beast Boy get a dog because we thought it would smell."

"I know." Added Raven. "We're going to have to get some of those zip-on furniture covers if we want to keep him around."

At the top of the stairs, obscured from the others view, stood Kali and Blackfire. Kali, through some of her magics, had assisted the Frenchman in his trip down the stairs. She was also holding her nose. "That, Blackfire, is a French man."

"Smells gross."

"They smell even worse up close, believe me."

"Like what Robin did, smackin him around then hosing him down again."

"His hearts in the right place, but he should have tried something sharp."

"But he would have cut his head right- oh."

"Yeah."

Starfire wished she could plug her ears. Jinx had taken forever to fall asleep the night before, and only then because she had personally held her down. Now the girl was chatting incessantly, about nothing and everything and Starfire swore revenge on whoever had given her the caffeine drinks.

"Loot at these doors." Jinx said speedily as she opened and shut the door again and again. The knob was little differant from earthen ones.

"What about them Jinx?" Starfire groaned.

"It has a knob."

"So I have noticed."

"Well, the ones at the tower, those don't have knobs. Its been so long since I used a doorknob I thought I would forget."

Starfire cringed as the door slammed. "And your point, what is it Jinx?"

"These doors don't have auto whatever thingys. The ones at the tower do, and your sisters always putting earth tech down."

Starfire chuckled slightly, that was sort of funny. "Yes."

"I mean, on earth we got all sorts of doors that open all by themselves, this is like, the royal space ship and it doesnt have them."

"You may inform my sister of this upon our return Jinx."

Jinx and Starfire were roused from theyre deep discussion about doors as red lights began to flash, and a klaxon siren began to play. Jinx looked to Starfire, who looked quite concerned. "Red lights and a siren, thats bad when your on a space ship, right?"

"We must get to the bridge!" Starfire said as she grabbed Jinx. They passed a porthole on the way, and Jinx stopped her. "We must hurry Jinx." Starfire stressed.

"No, look." Jinx pointed out the porthole. "Ships." It was obvious, looking at the three ships outside that they were pirate ships. They were 'well used' and there were large spots on the structure where you oculd see where some damage had been repaired, and other spots where you could tell damage had been ignored. The gigantic metal structures were each easilly ten times the size of the ship they were on.

"Oh not good." Starfire said. "We must get to the bridge."

Halfway to the bridge the lights began to dim, and Starfire began to show fear. Jinx was a little lost, too busy being amazed by how much this resembled what hollywood did. When they reached the bridge, everyone, including Beast Boy was in a panic.

"Princess! They have a power dampening beam trained on us, we can't move, or fire weapons. We will be drained of all power in fifteen minutes!."

Jinx stood back and the guards and pilots advised her of the situation. Beast Boy went running by her, and she tripped him. He smacked down hard on the floor and glared up at her. "What is your problem? We're about to be killed here!" He yelled at her. She remained calm.

"I think I can take care of this." She told the pilot.

"Back off, we're working." Jinx growled at this.

"Whatever. I got this." Jinx approached the viewscreen that displayed the three large ships. "Starfire?" She called to her. Starfire turned from another screen nearby.

"Yes? This is a most inconvenient time Jinx."

"Can I take care of this?"

It seemed to hit Beast Boy and Starfire at the same time. Oh yeah, master of bad luck, thats right. Starfire nodded. "Yes, please do." The crew backed off as Jinx began to concentrate, all too disturbed by the weirdness of the situation. Jinx focused on the three large ships outside, and her eyes began to glow pink.

Now, she wondered, what was the worst thing possible that could happen to three ships in outer space? She wasnt sure, but whatever it was it caused alot of explosions. The two closest ships exploded in a blinding flash. The furthest spun in place for a few seconds as pink energy crackled over its surface, and then several small explosions ripped through its outer shell, chased a moment later by one large explosion that tore the ship apart.

"Nife effect." Said Beast Boy.

"Yes, that was most truly destructive."

The crew of ths ship could only gawk. That slight girl had just destroyed three Vorlack class cruisers with a thought. A collective sigh was let out from the crew, and they watched in dis-belief as the princess and her friends left the bridge, as if nothing had happened.

"Its like they do this crap every day." Said a navigator.

"I dont care, I'm calling home to tamaran, I think his majesty is going to want to know just what we're dealing with here."

"What power..." Said another of the crew still shocked. "Perhaps Earth is not a plannet as harmless as we have been lead to believe."

"Uhhh, in the database it says 'harmless' under earth." Said the navigational officer.

"Well." The pilot looked back out at the debris field. "Change it to mostly harmless."

"Done." The crew was completely unaware that Jinx's power was based on bad luck, and the worst possible thing that could happen. They believed her to just have the sheer power to destroy the ships with a single thought. This was bound to cause Jinx some trouble later, in a situation where bad luck couldnt help her.

Jinx, Beast Boy, and Starfire strode through the lower decks of the ship, towards the kitchen. "That happen often?" Jinx asked Starfire.

"Pirates are not normally a problem in this sector, we were undoubtedly traveling with our shields down to increase speed. They normally drain a ship of its energy, and wait for the inhabbitants to die as the life support systems malfunction."

Beast Boy came up between Starfire and Jinx. "So its like they get a ship in perfect condition, they just have to wait for everyone to die?"

"Not this time." Jinx said, pushing him away so she could walk next to Starfire.

"Guess not! Did you see that blast?"

"I caused it, of course I saw it."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, and the three came to the kitchen. Starfire floated to a table that was always kept well stocked with fresh food.

"Dig in friends, the best of tamaranian quisine is before you!" Starfire merrily dug in, while Jinx and Beast Boy watched, slightly disgusted by the appearance of the food. Something about big, green blobs was unnapealing, everything looked like poorly drawn cartoon vomit. Jinx cautiously approached the table and stuck her finger in something that looked similar to pudding. It seemed like a safe bet, who didnt like pudding?

She brought her finger to her lips and sucked it clean, and immediately doubled over trying not to gag. "Gross." She choked. "Its like bottom-of-a-shoe-stew."

"Psst." Said Beast Boy, whispering. "I saw this coming, I came prepared." Beast Boy was not one to be caught unaware in the way of food. After the numerous bad dishes Starfire had prepared and claimed good, he had decided it best to pack for the trip. Many of his suitcases were stocked with slim jims, hersheys, and all the junk food and soda he had been keeping in his room. He had often wondered what the food must be like from Starfires planet. She drank mustard, what did that say? "I've got food." He whispered, not wanting to offend Starfire, or any royal cheffs that might be bigger than him. Jinx gave him a ravenous look.

"Your kidding."

"No, I thought ahead."

"You think?"

"You want some or not?"

"I mean, of course you think. You think quite often." She said politely.

"Come on." He told her. "Star, we're gonna go explore the ship." He told the tamaranian host. She looked up from a pile of what looked like dookie and nodded.

"I will stay, it has been too long since I have enjoyed traditional tamaranian food." Starfire looked up, and they were already gone.

"Man." Said Jinx as they ran. "When they loaded all your stuff on the ship, I thought it was just that you packed like a girl."

"Are you kidding me? I've had her food, even the good puddings are bad, I'm brown bagging it."

"You didnt bring stuff that needed to be refrigerated, did you?" Jinx asked, thinking this was too good to be true.

"Of course not. I've got slim jims, nutra grain bars, cereal, everything. Its like I packed everything from a convenience store."

Jinx had some fond memories of robbing convenience stores, but it had always been for money. They approached Beast Boys room without being spotted. Once inside Jinx couldnt believe the sheer amount of suitcases and steamer trunks. "All full of food?" She asked.

"All but one."

Somewhere in the middle of her third bag of Skittles Jinx decided Beat Boy wasnt so bad. "I take back some of the nasty things I called you." She said as she bit through a tobassco slim jim.

"Just some?"

"All would take sour skittles, and I dont see any." Jinx joked. They both laughed. A few skittles were thrown in each direction.

Beast Boy swallowed what was in his mouth. "Jinx can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." She said, through a mouthfull of pringles.

"You genetically engineered?" Beast Boy held his hands in front of him deffensively. "If you'd rather not say its alright." He had just about made a friend out of her, and the last thing he wanted now was to go pissing her off.

Jinx swallowed a few skittles hole. "You mean you don't know?"

"Nuh-uh."

"You titans have lousy intelligence." She said absent mindedly.

"Hey, what do you mean?"

"For instance. You, Beast Boy, age fifteen, born in C.O.I.S. genetic labs, fondness for tofu-"

"Not anymore."

"I know, but the point was in the hive we knew everything about you titans, and you dont even know if I'm geneticly engineered?"

Beast Boy cursed mentally. "Nope. Hell, we didnt know anything about you all."

Jinx sighed. "But yeah, I was built from scratch. I've looked into it, I know you were made pretty much the same way." Jinx sat back against the wall, trying to think, sifting through some old memorized names. "There was actually an intern that worked on both of us, low level guy I read about. Named Charles something."

"Neat, what did he do?" Beast Boy leaned foward, listening. His ears pointed almost straight up, showing he was giving her his complete attention. "Was he really important?"

Jinx shrugged. "I've looked into it all heavilly, at the time he was just an intern. Probly swept floors or something."

"But hey, doesn't it bug you too how you were made?"

Jinx looked at him like he was crazy. "Hell no." She popped a soda. "They did a good job, so what do I care?" She guzzled it while Beast Boy looked on, thinking that point of view over thoroughly. Jinx coughed, sputtered, burped, and soda came out her nose, making her eyes tear.

"Thats right."

"Huh?" Jinx wiped her nose and looked up. Beast Boy shifted through a few forms and settled on a tiger.

"They did do a good job on me, what the hell do I care?" As if to demonstrate the point Beast Boy swiped his paws at an imaginary enemy.

"Easy there tiger." Beast Boy looked at her, his tiger eyes narrowing.

"You've been waiting forever to have a chance to say that, havent you?" He shifted back to his regular form.

"No." Jinx leaned foward towards Beast Boy and put on the meanest face she could muster. Beast Boy began to get nervous and sweat broke out on his forehead as Jinx's eyes narrowed and she beared her fangs at him. Jinx let out a growl and Beast Boy fell backwards from his sitting position.

"AAH!" Jinx laughed at him as he sat up. "What was that all about?" He asked, his voice sounding like someone who had almost been hit by a mac truck.

"Just making sure I still have it."

"You got it alright." Said Beast Boy, as he shook a soda behind his back. Jinx raised an eyebrow, wondering what he looked so smug about.

Robin and Raven sat on the couch together, slightly exhausted after the long day. Robin had Raven seccured tighly in his lap, and was just waiting for The Frenchman to find them so he could make it perfectly clear she was his. If this failed to work, he planned on laying her on the ground, and rutting right there in front of him. Raven groaned. "Robin let me go." She tried to break his grasp, and wondered when he got so strong.

"No."

"Please."

"No. He has to learn."

"He's french, he can't learn." Raven and her houkounin looked up as the Frenchman entered the living area. He walked straight up to them, and looked at Raven as if Robin were not there.

"Ho oh oh." He said in his annoying, putrid, euro trash accent. "Raven, I have something for you." He held out tickets for a movie.

"No." She said, and Robin growled behind her. The Frenchman ignored the low rumbling noise and the glare.

"But you have to come, I already bought the tickets."

"I dont have to anything." Raven said, in her most annoyed voice. The Frenchmans shoulders slumped, and he walked out of the room. The pair let out a collective sigh, and Robin let Raven up, and walked to the kitchen.

"Can you believe that? Like I wasn't even there!" Robin fumed.

"I know." Raven felt dirty just from him looking at her, and tried to shake it off.

Robin opened the fridge and began to root around for his next meal. "Oh look at this." He moaned, holding up a block of cheese at arms length. On it were the crooked teeth marks of the frenchman. "He took a bite out of the whole thing, and put it back. Its so disgusting." He complained. Across the room Raven crinkled her nose.

"Throw it out, and dont eat anything out of there. Who knows what else his mouth's been on."

Robin looked at all the ruined food and shook his head. He slapped a 'Bio-Hazzard' sticker on the door as he closed it. "Thunder and lightening should be here in a day or so, meeting of the elementals thing."

"Can't come soon enough." Raven said as the Frenchman entered the room again.

"Oh great." Robin said to himself. The Frenchman ignored him as he strode to Raven, and Robin made a mental note to beat it into him that Raven was his and that he was the leader around here. It would be great, two seperate beatigns, he decided to save one for later even.

Raven turned and looked away as the Frenchman stopped in front of her. "What?", she said in her most icy voice.

"Oh ho ho!" Raven cringed, did the guy do that every time he opened his mouth? Where was 'German Mans' application when she needed it? "I will return the tickets, but how about we do something.. Saturday night, about three AM?"

Raven groaned. How much of an idiot was this guy? She shot Robin a look in the kitchen to let him know she would take care of this. "Theres nothing open that late. I Don't feel like doing anything with you." Unfortunately the idiot did not take a hint at her tone of voice.

"I did not say we had to go out." He wiggled his eyebrow -yes, there was only one- at her. It was a disgusting move, and he was about to suggest something even more disgusting. "I promise to be gentle."

Ravens stomach revolted, and around her many things broke and sparked as she lost control of her powers. She felt dirty just by his suggestion of it. "Get... away... from." Raven was interupted by Robin, who growled quite loudly in the kitchen. He jumped off the counter, and landed on the couch next to her. Raven didnt resist as he grabbed her, and kissed her passionately.

"Mine!" Robin growled when he broke the kiss. Raven was sure the look on his face was one that would have frightened even Slade, but the Frenchman just shrugged.

"When you are done with the pip-squeek Raven, you know where I am." He said, turned, and walked out of the room. Raven had to restrain Robin as he clipped the scythe to his staff and tried to cleave the oblivious euro-trash in two. It was several minutes before Raven pursuaded Robin to calm down, and both she and he sat on the couch, trying to contain theyre anger.

"If he touches you, I am NOT responsible for what I do." Robin said in a flat tone. "I'll kill him, I will kill him, scoop his brains out of his skull, and use them to grease the axles of my car!"

"A noble thought," Said Raven, still recovering from restraining Robin. "but it would take the brains of ten frenchman just to lubricate a trycicle."

"I don't care. I'll cut out his living guts, and hang him with them."

"Robin, french don't have guts." Raven leaned back, and pulled Robin onto her lap. "I feel dirty just being around the guy."

"He's the first non-cartoon charecter I can actually see the stink lines coming off of."

Raven laughed. "I think I need a shower."

Robin rose an eyebrow. "I think I need one too."

Raven sniffed him tentatively. "Yes, you do. We're gonna need some febreeze around here."

"And after the shower?" Robin asked, leaning back onto her more and giving her good access to his neck.

"After the shower-" Raven kissed the flesh, feeling the pulse underneath it. "-After, I think I could go for a drink." Robin felt the nerves all up and down his back go haywire at her suggestion. "But I shower alone." Raven said, and Robin found himself alone on the couch, cursing the way she could tease him so. Robin was roused by a scream, coming from the garage.

"Oh tradgedy upon tradgedy!" Cyborg yelled, not caring hwo silly he sounded. He had not felt this violated, ever. He had gone to the garage, gotten in his car, and it smelled. His seat was in the wrong possition, there was gum on the dash, someone had used all of his gas even. The car smelled like a dead cat in the middle of summer. "My car! My car!" He sat outside of it now, kneeling on the ground, cradling something in his hands. This is how Robin found him.

"Cyborg! Whats wrong!" Robin asked, bursting through the door. He ran to his friend.

"The little guy!" Cyborg said between tears and sobs. In his hands he held one of those pine tree air fresheners that go on a rear view mirror. Cyborg had cut his into the shape of a man. It was now black instead of green, and shriveled. "He just couldnt take it! He tried n tried, n it was too much!" Cyborg wailed, mourning the loss of his air freshener.

Indeed, whatever had smelled was far too strong for the little man to handle. He had turned black and shriveled up from the smell. "Cyborg," Robin began, "I'm sorry man."

"He was so young!" Cyborg wailed, and cried into his hands. This crushed the shriveled little man. Cyborg sniffled loudly, and got up. "You did your best little guy, you did your best."

Robin poked his head inside the T-Car, and instantly pulled it out. It smelled, STRONG. Robin knew this smell, better than he would have liked, and kenw there was gonna be alot of hurt dished out when Cyborg was done mourning. He stepped back, and bowed his head as Cyborg deposited the used air freshener in the ash tray. Cyborg spun on Robin, brought his cannon arm up, armed it. He held it in front of his face, growling. "Someones goin DOWN!" He yelled.

Robin could only sweat. He couldnt make up his mind as to which he would rather do, beat up a frenchman, or join his vampire for a 'drink'. His fists pulled him one way, his heart another. In the end he decided to Join Raven. "Just don't break anything valuable." He told Cyborg, who was suiting up with a respirator.

"I don't care what you tell me, this guys going down." Cyborg growled. His voice sounded silly behind the mask.

"I said valuable Cyborg." Robin quickly checked his own car. He was glad he had locked it, and left the windows up.

"Oh, I get it. Heh heh."

Robin quickly checked his own car. He was glad he had locked it, and left the windows up.

"Get away from me if you like having legs." Kali warned the Frenchman down the hall. She was just on her way to the kitchen, and she smelled something.

"Oh ho ho so beautiful." Said the Frenchman, and advanced on Kali.

Kali held her breath and narrowed her eyes. "I dont like french."

"Would you like to try my vanilla?" Asked the Frenchman, getting closer.

"Would you like to try STANDING UP TO GERMANY?" Kali's eyes narrowed into slits. "Here, go into the closet down the hall." She said, and the Frenchman did so, thinking she would be in soon. Kali instantly transported to Siberia, where the Moscow Circus was playing. She ducked inside the back of the tent and began looking among the cages. It didnt take long to find what she wanted.

"Sporkavitch." She read the animals name tag. The large bear looked up at her with lazy eyes. "How would you like to do me a favor?" She cooed in russian. The bear did not respond, but kept looking at her. Kali reached inside the cage, and pet it on the head. She decided it best to anger the bear for her purposes.

"Communism doesnt work." She told the bear. It looked at her, and she was sure the look on its face stood for 'no shit'. "Lenin wore a tu-tu." The bear growled at her, and she saw a poster nearby of the same bear riding a moped wearing a tu-tu. "Not that theres anything wrong with tu-tu's." She added. She tried to think of a way to truly anger the inner beast of this tamed animal. Then, she got it. "Your owner just bought a new bear, a french bear." The bear in the cage howled its rage, and banged against the bars. "They are going to make both of you share a cage." The bear threw itself against the metal bars, and bent them as it howled. "Perfect." Kali said, touched the bear, and teleported back to the tower.

Once back at the tower, she opened the closet door. "In you go." She told the enraged bear. It lumbered into the closet, and threw itself at the already screaming Frenchman. Kali closed the door, and applied enough pressure on the knob to fuse the door shut. The bear could be heard roaring, and things could be heard crashing from inside the closet as she walked away.

"Poor bear." She said to herself. She stopped in mid-stride, and walked back to the closet. "They were going to make you eat out of the same dish too." She yelled through the door, and as if on que the bear howled louder and the Frenchman screamed more. Kali turned, this time to be accosted by an angry Cyborg.

"Where is he?" The metal man growled. "He took my car without asking, and put THESE on it!" He held out 'Kerry Edwards' stickers. "He broke the hula-girl bobble doll on the dash, wasted my gas, and now he must die!"

"Don't bother. He sollicited me for oral sex, I trapped him in the closet with an angry circus bear."

Cyborg stopped and for the first time heard the screaming and growling inside the closet. "Hey we keep out best cleaning stuff in there." He said, completely unconcerned for The Frenchmans well-being.

"Whatever," Kali patted his human cheek. "Just sit there and look pretty, open the door when the bear gets tired for me."

"But..." Cyborg said, not quite knowing how to say this. "What do I do with the bear?"

"I dont know. Feed him."

"Shouldnt he go back to the circus?"

"No, I like that one. Think I'm gonna call him Lance." Kali left Cyborg in the hallway, dreading the consequences of having a new pet Kodiak bear.

Beast Boy was in for yet another surprise across the galaxy. As it would turn out, this ship had an indoor swimming pool. Of course, on a space ship any pool would be an indoor one, but he didnt quite grasp that. He laid back in a chair, after having done a few laps as a dolphin. Starfire was floating around the pool on her back he noticed. He couldnt do that in his human form, he wondered if she was using her powers of flight to aid her in staying afloat. He dismissed the thought.

"I'm bored." Jinx said from the poolside. "How long untill we get there?"

"One and one half earth hours. Be patient Jinx."

Jinx groaned. "But I dont like swimming."

"But Jinx," Starfire said as she turned her attention to her. ", we share a watter bed."

Both Beast Boy and Jinx sweat dropped. "Thats not the same thing." Jinx said. Beast Boy sat back, cursing that Starfire didnt understand there were some things you didnt just share with the world. Starfire climbed out of the pool and sat next to Jinx, pulling her into her lap. Beast Boy began to feel uncomfortable, and wished he had used cut off jeans instead of regular swim trunks with flimsy fabric.

"Is there something else you would rather be doing?" Starfire asked Jinx. Behind them Beast Boy couldnt help but dwell on another meaning of those words, and his situation became more dire.

"Yeah. I can think of something." Jinx said, she visibly relaxed in Starfires grip, and before she could finish what she was going to say Beast Boy imagined in his mind what that 'something' might be. "We could go home." Jinx finished, sounding hopefull.

"No. We have to do this, and then-" Starfire was cut off by a loud yell. Both girls felt a gust of wind and saw a green blur fly past them, and splash down into the pool. Beast Boy felt the cold watter alleviate his condition, and came up from the bottom, laughing sheepishly.

"Whats your problem?" Jinx asked, narrowing her eyes. He had gotten her wet, and she had stayed out of the pool because she did not wish to be wet.

"Had a..." Beast Boy broke out into another nervous sweat, and cursed his hormones and gutter-mind. "...Bug in my hair?" The girls just shrugged, and left him in the pool as they went to get ready to land. Still in the pool, Beast Boy hoped that there wouldnt be any public displays of affection where there wasnt a pool nearby.

Jinx and Starfire had an hour and a half to get ready. To them it was laughable. Everyone complained women took forever to get ready, but it was untrue. Starfire and Jinx knew they could be ready in ten minutes, but like all women, they liked having a little spare time. They shut the door to the room they shared behind them, and Jinx noticed Starfire lookign at her oddly.

"What?"

"You were not unpleasant towards Beast Boy." Starfire said. "Are you feeling alright Jinx?"

Jinx laughed a little. "I'm fine. Hey you asked me to get along with him didn't you?"

"Yes, but I did not expect results so soon."

Jinx shrugged. "We had a little talk while you were eating, think we can mannage to be around each other now." Jinx turned and headed for the bathroom, leaving Starfire sitting on the bed.

"But Jinx." Starfire said, Jinx froze in her tracks. "You must be hungry, you have not eaten." Jinx broke out into a cold sweat.

"I-I-I"

Considering the day he had had, and the things he had smelled, the scents that greeted him when he stepped out of the shower were a god-send. He inhaled deeply, tasting the scent of citrus, some flowers, and what he was sure was a hint of female arrousal. He inhaled again, getting a better grasp on seperating the differant scents. Yes, he could smell Raven. It was pleasant, and he knew it meant a good ending to a bad day. He finished towling off his hair and lifted the cloth from his face. He found the source of most of the scents, incense burning on a dresser.

"Hello." Robin started, he turned around to find Raven had teleported behind him. She was wearing a simple black dress that went to her knees. It was held up by two thin straps, and hugged her chest and hips well. Robin was extremely impressed, having so rarely seen Raven out of costume. It revealed less than what she usually wore, but he liked it even more anyway.

"Hi, Raven you look great." He swallowed. "I like your dress." Raven giggled at him.

"Its a night gown."

Robin flushed, heavilly. "Oh." A goofy grin crossed his face. "It still looks good on you." Raven kissed him. "I'm sure if you went out in it, no guys would know the differance." Raven laughed a little and put her arms up around his neck. She swung her hips back and forth across his, making him shudder. "Raven." He whispered, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her. He took a shaky breath, it seemed no matter how many times he was with her he still felt shy and nervous. His body was quick to react to her pressence, and made itself known through his sweat pants.

"Robin." She whispered. She smiled, still finding it funny that he had thought this was a dress. "I want to try something new with you, it might be scary."

"What is it?" Robin pulled her flat against him, and shifted his hips against hers.

"I want us to share our conciousness, if only for a little while."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to see what you see, feel what you feel, I want us to share this."

"Is it dangerous?"

"No, but it will be alot for us to get used to. From what I'm told, its like being two people at once."

Robin thought about it for a moment, and nodded his head. "How do we do it?"

"Sit on the bed love." Raven sat him on the bed, and pulled a ceremonial dagger from her nightstand. "Hold still, I have to cut you for this." She told him. He held out his hand, and she took it in her own. "I have to make a rune on my forehead with your blood, and one on yours with mine. As the blood dries we become more and more of each other, and when we want to we just wipe the dried blood off to undo the spell." Raven held his hand in her own, pressing the dagger against his palm. Why was she, a vampire, hesitant to draw blood all of a sudden? "This is going to be nothing like you have ever dreamed of." Robin saw she was having some trouble, and held the dagger with her. He pushed it into his palm for her so she didnt have to and Raven let the blood pool for a moment.

"I look foward to it." He watched in awe as Raven dabbed some of his blood onto her finger, and painted a rune on her own forehead. "What does it mean?"

"Its an ancient keltic word for 'one'." She told him. Robin smiled, thinking he understood.

"And you put 'two' on my forehead?"

"No. You get 'one' too. The point is for us to be the same." Robin watched her prick her own finger and scrawl a rune on his forehead. A dab of blood dripped down between his eyebrows, and he caught it with his tongue as it fell from the bridge of his nose.

"Lay down with me Robin." Raven commanded. Robin felt his vision swimming as the blood began to dry, and it was obvious Raven was having similar problems as she swayed slightly. The dagger clattered to the floor, and Robin would have sworn he heard it twice, from two differant spots. They laid down facing each other and embraced.

"What now?"

"I'm not sure. I've never done this, do you feel that?"

Robin concentrated, and he felt something. It felt like he was lying on his left side, but that couldnt be. He was lying on his right side, facing Raven. It was her left laying down, not his. Then he realized that they were going to feel what each other felt, and that she most likely felt his right side against the sheets. "Its weird." Robin smiled and restrained some nervous laughter. "It feels so weird Raven."

"I know." Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Soon Robin we will see through each others eyes at the same time. Its going to be like having two minds, two bodies. We're going to be each other at the same- time." Robin said the last word with her, and both shuddered a little in each others arms. They were starting to feel terribly uncoordinated, Raven flexed her fingers and Robin looked at his hand, thinking it had moved. "Its starting." Raven opened her eyes, and could see Robin clearly. It was foggy, and completely seperate from what she saw in front of her but she could see herself through Robins eyes at the same time. She gasped, and moaned as her conciousness stretched, and Robin did something similar. "Robin." She said with some strain in her voice.

"Raven, I can feel you." Robin felt Ravens body with his own, and when he tried to move a part of him he couldnt be sure if he did or not. When he tried to move his own hand he accidentally was trying to send impulses to Ravens hand, and it stood still. He smiled and laughed lightly, as he found his own hand. "Raven this is so amazing."

"I know." Raven was experiencing similar problems. She kissed him, and felt his tongue brush her lips. She opened her mouth and theire tongues met, and each reveled in the taste. One could never taste theyre own mouth, but they both found the taste each other were enjoying to be good. They rolled together on the bed, enjoying the sensations they were causing for each other. It became abundantly clear that they were terribly uncoordinated in this state. They held each other at arms length, trying with all theire might to get a good grasp on the sensation. Raven heard heavy breathing and it took her a moment to figure out that it was coming from Robin. He looked nervous as he reached out for her with shaky hands. Raven allowed him to have his way with her as he rolled her onto her back and nearly fell over himself. He lowered himself onto her and kissed her gently as he hiked the night gown up around her waist.

Robin was pleased to discover Raven had forgone any under garments. He placed his hips against her, pushing against her through his sweat pants for a minute as he tried to get used to feeling what she felt. It was bizzare to say the least, and he likened his connection with Raven to being in heavy shock. It was like those minutes after a serious injury where you were confused and numb. He broke the kiss and gasped as both what he and Raven felt rolled over him.

Raven felt it too, and forced him to push against her a little more. Both cooed from the pleasure. Slowly Robin kissed her neck, working his way down to her collarbone. She sat up and after a few tries working together they were able to get her night gown off. Robin resumed his ministrations, paying attention to each breast, and teasing her upper inner thighs with his fingertips. It was difficult to keep this up as what she felt flooded into him. It began to become too much for his mind to handle at the same time, and Raven seemed to realize it.

"Lay down." She commanded. He laid down on his side and she put her back to him, pressing against him. He took the hint, understanding it would be easier to do what he wanted if he didnt have to prop himself up. His hand found its way between her legs, and Raven closed her eyes to enjoy the sensations he wrought upon her. His fingers were not very skilled due to the link they were sharing, and a few times he stopped entirely, his mind sending impulses to her own hands instead of his own on accident. It didnt matter, neither could control what the other did. Both sat up quickly as they were startled by a loud roar.

"Just a TV." They told each other, and Raven smiled at him. She gently shoved him back down onto the bed and held his hand in front of his face. He eagerly licked her arrousal from his fingers. She slipped her hand under his pants and grasped his swollen member, Robin let out a hiss and she blushed slightly when she realized she had too. Without letting go of him she used her other hand to remove the sweat pants, leaving them both exposed. Raven found she was getting used to the spell much quicker than he was, her countless hours of meditation giving an unforseen bennefit. She massaged his sex, pumping it a few times. A wave of pleasure ran up his spine, and hers. She licked the underside of the shaft and parted her lips slightly, allowing some of the tip into her mouth. When she was sure she wouldnt be overwhelmed by what he felt and bite him she parted her lips more and lowered her head slowly. Robin gasped and gripped the bed sheets and Raven froze a moment to get used to what he felt.

Raven brought her head back up and applied suction. Robin moaned, and she repeated the process again. She thought she was starting to get the hang of it, and no longer feared biting him when she felt him hold her by the head. Raven thought he was going to start thrusting, but he lifted her off of him. Raven didnt protest as he lifted her up to his face. They kissed again, and Robin lined up his hips to enter her.

Both gasped for breathand held each other tightly as he entered her. Theire eyes clenched shut as they were overtaken by the pleasure. Robin took in a deep breath and held it. He opened his mouth to try and cry out her name, but all that came out was a ragged moan. Robin snaked his arm up over her shoulder and held the side of her head against his as he shifted his hips for a thrust. Her liquid heat enveloped him again and they shuddered together. "Ra-ven" He cried, as he repeated this again. Robin could feel her teeth begin to 'itch', and it excited him, wondering just when she would turn her head slightly and sink her fangs into his flesh. He didnt have to wait long. After only a few minutes Raven issued forth a feral growl. Robin whimpered as Ravens hands gripped his head and forced him to look to the side, exposing his neck to her. Robin continued thrusting, and his release began to build as Raven bit into his neck.

Raven drank greedily and moved her body in motion with Robins. She whinned and moaned against the bite, and was frustrated when she felt her and Robins release beginning to build. It hit Robin quickly, and when she felt it through him she broke contact with his neck and yelled his name without first swallowing what blood was in her mouth. It spattered on the bed, her, and him, as Robin spilled into her. She clamed down around him as his warm seed plastered her insides, and her own release het her. It washed over her, causing her to collapse on top of him. It washed over him below her, and they bucked wildly a few times, unable to control themselves. Finally they settled down in a heap of tangled limbs, quivering flesh, and frayed nerve endings.

Raven reached out for Robins forehead and smeared the now dried blood as well as she could. She did the same to herself, and the link broke instantly. It left them in a slightly confused state for a few moments. They came around again quickly though and held each other in they're arms for warmth, seeking shelter from the night that seemed to have suddenly grown so cold.

"Raven.", Robin gasped. He slid down her form a little, resting his head on her chest like they normally did when they slept. Raven put a hand on the back of his neck, and another on the back of his head, running it through his hair. "I think that we'll need to get used to that. Its so hard to move even."

"What are you talking about?" Raven closed her eyes, they were very heavy all of a sudden. "Robin that was perfect." She laughed a little, and he did in kind.

She was hungry, but she had no money for food. She was tired, but there was no where safe to sleep. Worst of all she was cold, and she could find nowhere to go to get warm. Robix sobbed, and leaned against a street lamp. She was going to have to resort to plain theivery soon to stay alive, and even then it would still be difficult. She did not exist, no birth records, social security, nothing. She couldnt get a car, or rent a nice motel room even. What good was money if she still couldnt even secure a place to live?

She supposed it didnt matter, she had won. Her mother was dead, she had stabbed the aorta perfectly. So, she won. She had killed one of her parents, and lost against the other. One might call that a tie, but Robix thought otherwise. One of them was dead, and she was quite alive. Victory, plain and simple. She passed by the bay, and could see the brightly lit tower out on the watter.

craack

Robix looked into the nearest alleyway. She had heard the unmistakable sounds of bones breaking. What she saw was almost enough to make her stomach turn. It was a metal man, who she thought was Cyborg at first, stomping a corpse into mush. She quickly realized it was a man wearing a gigantic suit of armor. He had a large hammer in each hand, and an even larger one on his back.

Howard stomped the mugger to death with glee. His eyes shone with a light only a mad man could posess, and he growled. He heard a gasp behind her, and spun quickly to see a strange looking girl. She didnt pose a threat, so he didnt bother activating his new jet-pack attatchment to escape. Instead he was curious, this was the first person who had seen him at his work, and not screamed. "What do you want?" He demanded. He didnt notice the Robix casually activate the Red-X suit under her clothes.

"You stepped in something." Robix said, unsure of what else to say. "What the hell are you doing?"

Howard glowered. This one didnt fear him, but didnt respect him either. "I'm doing what I was ordained by god to do." He kicked a loose pile of flesh in Robix's direction as if to prove a point.

Robix raised an eyebrow. "Really? You don't say?." Great, she thought, another big religious nut. She entered the alleyway, ready to fight. She didnt think it likely this person would let her get away after seeing him, so she planned on fighting in the alley, where her agility and speed would give her an advantage.

"Be gone. This does not concern you."

"Maybe it does." Robix said with an edge in her voice. "Might have been someone I knew." She watched his grip tighten on his hammers.

Underneath the mask Howard blinked grogilly. He had not been eating, or sleeping right in the last weeks. His new line of work had consumed him, and under the suit he was covered in sores and dirt. "Go away." He turned back to what he was doing, stomping flesh. Deep down he knew he was too far lost now, something had gone wrong with him. It didnt matter, he was going to keep doing this untill it killed him. He was burning out, but he didnt care.

"Whatever." Robix backed slowly out of the alley, leving the deranged man to stomp his flesh. It didnt bother her, but she thought a fight would have made for an interesting diversion.

The condescending little bitch, Howard raged as he took his aggresion out on a pile of human hamburg. He had let her go, it was such a stupid mistake. She had insulted him, and he had been too out of it to get her for it.

DUN DUN DUN. Gonna be a knock down, drag out fight between Robix and Howard in the next few chaps, forming how the titans get involved with him. Should be fun. This has been a LONG ASS CHAPTER! Please leave a review, i think its only fair.


	33. Chapter 33

chapter 33: Tickets to Beetoven, and the living opera house.

I do not own Teen Titans

To: 'Concerned'. Hey its alright, we all have our opinions right? While I dont like the french I can certainly admitt the times in history where they were good, and I know the few good aspects about them now as well. Notice the things I do with them are stereotypical, meaning I'm just having fun with stereotypes. While I will admitt I pretty much hate them with a passion, I wouldnt wish death on them or anything like that, thats just too extreme. I'd just settle for them all being forced into a flea-bath. I will now take out the time to point out the good things about the French and times in history that they were prominent, after they became the french of course (means I don't count what the galls did) I will take the time to spell this out for you, because you did have a point and I want to make my views clear and justify why I dislike them.

1. Napoleon, though born in portugal Napoleon was Frances best leader ever.

2. The stature of liberty, even though we had to chissel the armpit hair off of it.

3. The french underground in WWII was a force to be trifled with, but they were still just a bunch of socialists in berrets, and nothings uglier than socialism in a berret.

4. They DID help us push brittan back in the revolutionary war, but only after it became obvious we would win anyway.

Now, for the BAD things about them.

1. The hundred year war with brittan. It took france a century to drive off great brittan, a small, tiny little island that they had greatly outsized in the way of resources and such.

2. Joan of arc, they barbequed theire greatest hero ever.

3. In world war one they ignored the signs of war coming, and got stepped on for it.

4. WWII, same thing. This time they were nice enough to plant trees along the magenue line so the germans could walk in the shade. Shame on them for being trampled twice.

5. Vietnam, yes, the french had a big hand in all that going to hell, look it up. Has to deal with the U.N.

6. Modern day, where they appose the downfall of rutheless dictators and turn a blind eye to GENOCIDE for money. France has been reduced to a first world country with third world actual power, and like I said above... They have turned a blind eye to what dictators do just to get money, and oppose great men such as our president who just try to make the world better. The french are a non-hostile enemy of the united states now, lets face it. France's only actual clout is in the U.N. Which is also a corrupt, inpotent, and incompetent anti-us organization, led by an admitted and proud socialist. I'm not here to make you dislike the french, but I am trying to show I know the good and bad, and why I dislike them. That doesnt make me a biggot, it just makes me someone who knows his facts and has made a decision on them not to like a people that really have been a problem. Next time, I say we let them learn to speak german. and hey, everyone thinks the jokes i do with them is funny, so, lets have fun, shall we?

P.S. Its all in good fun anyway, don't be afraid to laugh. It doesnt make you racist, just makes you not politically correct, and if you ARE pollitically correct, my condolences on the death of your sense of humor.

To: Raihna1324. Yes, that chap was long, but there was one even longer. A few chaps ago I made a chap that was 10000 words on THE DOT. Thansk for reviewing

To: DragonKAtana980. Rest assured, the French will be pummeled, as will the brits, and even the americans to an extent. Every race and nationality has stereotypes that we should laugh at and enjoy, even our own races.

To: Jingle bells, awww, your making me blush, stop it.

To:n3tmnky. Good point with the Ravens aging thing. But then again, if anyone noticed it they could chalk it up to her being a teenager, or having her hood up so much. We don't all age at the same rate.

To: Everyone. Thanks for all the reviews, I just wanted to respond to a bunch cuz i havent in a bit. Keep reviewing, and I should eventually get to one of yours.

To Jeoffery. Settle down man, the french guy is just one big joke. No ones gonna date him, so RELAX... You ever heard of Decaff lol?

To: Evilsexychic. You say Starfires not gay? You say Robin loves her? Well, sorry to break it to you, but thats not how it works in this story, now is it? You don't gotta read there, so... Well, dont read.

To:Wolfchild, go look her up on google or something.

To: Gohan Strife. I LOVE reading reviews like yours, I really do. I'm glad you like the story. Kali and Starfire never really had a 'thing'. It was really just plutonic. With Blackfire she's trying to break down her resistance.

Authors note: I recently came into some money (some, its almost gone now). I used it on my car, stripping out some old parts that were a 'hinderance', and updating them. I'm not sure what parts they were exactly, but there were some things under the hood and under the car that are gone now, replaced by newer, much much shinier things that make it purr. I know a mechanic and a couple of kids who like to dick around with this kind of stuff, they promised they would make it run even better than it was, and they came through. Now my car flies even more, and it hasn't hurt my mileage. My mechanic told me that for two hundred bucks he would take my car for a week and 'clean the twenty years of sludge out of the engine'. I'm also looking at another merc of the same year that has a 5.8 liter V8. I can pick it up for 500, and if I do I'm thinking of doing the same to it, and getting it an msd and 25-50 hp nitrus booster. I mean come on, with the shape its in, and with what it has for an engine, its just begging for it! Can you imagine, what fun the author would have with such a monster? Wouldnt call it 'race worthy', but it would be a good mischief car.

Jinx steeled herself as she space ship touched down. Her, Starfire, and Beast Boy were waiting at the hatch, and on the other side she knew were Starfires parents. What she did not know, was that after the incident with the Vorlack ships tales of her strength traveled ahead of her to Tamaran, and it was widely presumed that she was omnipotent, or close to it. It was a missunderstanding, the witnesses to the destruction she wrought upon the pirate ships deducted she could destroy anything with a simple thought, and perhaps do many other things just through thought. Jinx tugged at her top, trying to cover her mid-riff more, but this only exposed more cleavage and she ended up tugging it back up. Next to her Starfire sighed, unable to understand why she disliked the garments so.

Jinx took a deep breath. "Here we go.", she said as the doors began to open. The doors opened silently, and she saw Beast Boy on the other side of Starfire close his eyes and take deep breaths.

"Yes, here is where we go." The doors revealed a red carpet beneath them. Her parents must have opened the roof windows of the palace, Starfire thought, because the ship was parked in the throne room. On the other end of the red carpet sat her mother and father. Together they walked down the ramp. Starfire looked to her left and right, no subjects had been allowed in for the event. She wondered if her father was that disgusted, but at the same time it meant she didnt have to act like a princess. "MOTHER!" She yelled, and zipped across the room at the older woman.

"Second born daughter!" Her mother yelled. The king sighed next to her. He never knew that the naivety trait was something that could actually be passed from generation to generation. Starfires mother ran down the carpet at her daughter.

Starfire grabbed her mother in a big hug. Her mother did likewise and they laughed together. Neither Beast Boy nor Jinx could understand what they were saying, they babbling so fast. They did catch some words like 'earth', 'mustard', and of course 'mall of shopping'. Jinx averted her eyes from the reunion and followed the red carpet back up to the throne. For some reason or another the king didnt look too happy. "Guy looks constipated to me." Said Jinx. Beast Boy laughed.

"I dont know. Think he looks..." Beast Boy shifted forms to an eagle for better vision, and then back again. "I really think he looks scared, of what though?"

The king was scared, he was sweating. This was the girl who had destroyed three vorlack class cruisers with a single thought? There must have been some mis-understanding. He found it unlikely that someone with that kind of power would take interest in his daughter, but then again, tamaran was quite well known in the universe. When Tamarans economy was up, the universes was too. When it was down, the universe felt it. Plenty of people had tried many things to get into the familly, but none of them before had posessed this much power. The king made a note to watch her. He already had a plan to get rid of her, but doubted now it would work. So instead he turned his attention to the green one.

"Uhhh... Raven?" Robin asked, talking to Raven over the table. She was seated on the other side. Cyborg was next to him, but had not been talking, and Blackfire had gone out earlier.

"Yes Robin?"

"Why is there a kodiak bear sleeping on our breakfast table?" The bear now known as 'Lance' was snoring peacefully on the kitchen furniture. Raven stood on her chair to look at Robin up over the bear.

"I dont know Robin, lets ask our good friend Cyborg. He's the one holding a leash to it."

"Thats a good idea Raven." Robin said, in a voice that broadcasted 'your gonna get it' to Cyborg. Next to him the metal man shifted in his seat. Robin turned to him. "Cyborg?" Robin asked, sounding like an overly curious child.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Why is there a giant kodiak bear on the table?"

"Because thats where he fell asleep after his morning walk."

"Oh. Ok." Robin stood on his chair to address Raven. "He's on the table because thats where he fell asleep after his morning walk." He told her. He sat back down to address Cyborg. "Cyborg, why were you taking a giant kodiak bear for a morning walk?"

Cyborg would have rested his head on the table if he could. Any minute now Robin was gonna yell, n yell, n yell. "Kali made me."

"Why would Kali do that?" Asked Raven in a too sweet to be real voice.

"Because she wants it as a pet you guys! The Frenchman wanted oral from her, so she trapped him in the closet with this thing, and now she wants him as a pet!" Cyborg said in self defense mode. "And thats not all!" He held up a broken mop. "One of them broke our best mop." Silence descended upon the trio.

"Aw man." Said Robin. "That was our best one too... It had the double sided scrubby thingy, and the handle that wrings it out all on its own." A moment of silence was observed for the passing of the mop. "So, whats left of frenchie?" Robin asked.

"More than I would have liked. He's alive, healin in the infirmiry I think."

"Great." Raven drawled.

The bear woke in the middle of theire conversation and scratched its behind. It stretched on the table, and belched. And belched. And belched. A black, partially digested berret flew out of its mouth and stuck to the ceiling.

"Well. He can't be all bad." Said Raven.

"No, guess he can't be."

"Thats what I said last night." Kali said upon entering the kitchen. She sat by the bears head and stroked the fur affectionately, and cooed some russian words at it. It seemed to like her.

"What the hells going on around here?" Robin asked under his breath. "Okay guys, we can only have so much wildlife in here. Either the bear goes, or the Frenchman does." He told his team. "Yeah." He said, petting the bear. "Frenchman goes." Everyone turned to Cyborg.

"He had his shots?" Robin asked. Cyborg shook his head, and everyone gave him an insidious look.

"What yall lookin at?" He asked nervously.

"Your the only one with a car big enough to hold this guy. Think we'll leave that up to you." Robin cleared his throat. "Theres only one more problem. We're stuck with the frenchman for a week, he signed a preliminary contract." Everyone groaned. Cyborg began to cry, his leather seats could only handle so many wild, dirty animals sitting on them.

"Beast Boys gonna be happy." Raven said, looking to Kali. "Why didnt you just kill him?" She asked, reffering to the Frenchman.

"I like to be creative." She said. Behind her the door that led to the infirmiry opened, and a bandaged and bruised Frenchman walked out. "Oh ho ho!" He said and stopped as he saw the bear. The bear also saw him, and let loose a tremendous roar. The Frenchman screamed like a girl, and ran away. The bear settled back down on the table to take a nap.

"Well, who can say no to this?" Robin asked. He liked the effect the bear had on the temporary titan.

"No one thats who." Said Kali as she stood up. The bear climbed down off the table to follow her as she walked out of the room, towards the TV and leaving everyone looking at each other quite shocked.

"We all saw that right? I'm not just imagining that the bear likes her, am I?", Robin asked, a manic tint to his voice.

"Wait, we can't just say no to the bear?" Cyborg asked, still concerned of his seats. "I mean, Robin, your the leader right?"

"Its not worth it." Robin held his head in his hands. "She's been a help, and its not like she ever asks for much." Robin looked to Raven, who must have gotten a cup of tea while the bear was obscuring his view. Raven nodded her approval.

"Plus Kali is beautifull, resourcefull, intelligent, and always right." Kali boasted from the couch. "I can hear you guys you know." Raven just shook her head while Cyborg and Robin leaned in closer to each other.

"Not to mention she's somewhat manipulating and self-appreciating." Cyborg whispered. Robin snickered under his breath.

"And a tad dramatic sometimes." Robin added.

"Yeah and-" Cyborg was cut off by Kali's voice.

"And right behind you." The boys looked up behind them to see a menacing visage of Kali, cracking her knuckles.

"Cyborg! We have a bear to get immunized." Robin said, desperate for an escape.

"NO!" Beast Boy cried, desperate to get away from his attacker. He threw a chair at the man, and took refuge behind a nearby table. He sat behind it, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he strained to hear the footfalls of the evil man.

"Its unavoidable. Resistance is futile." Said the tall tamaranian as he approached Beast Boys location.

"NO!" Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and threw the table at the man, he dodged it, but it afforded Beast Boy a few seconds to run to the door.

"Get back here!" The man cried, and lunged at the gorilla. Beast Boy turned into a ferret and danced about the mans feet to avoid capture.

"I dont think so guy, your going DOWN!" He turned into an annaconda and coiled about the man, and began to squeeze the life out of him.

Starfire entered the room and gasped at all the damage. Her eyes went to Beast Boy, who was choking the tamaranian. "Beast Boy!" She cried, lunging and pulling him off of his 'attacker'. "You must let this man give you your immunity shot!"

"I dont like needles!" Beast Boy protested. Jinx arrived in the doorway, took in the scene and laughed.

"It doesnt matter kid, your gonna get sick if you don't let me give you this shot!" The tall tamaranian doctor held up a syringe.

"No! Anything but needles, please!"

Starfires shoulders sagged. "Beast Boy, if you do not want your shot you do not have to take it." Behind her the doctor became more frustrated, but Beast Boy let out a victory whoop. "But you must do me one favor, friend." She said.

"Yeah, anything to avoid a needle. Just name it Starfire."

"Would you... be a kitten?" Starfire asked hopefully. Beast Boy complied, turning into a kitten and jumping into her arms. She caught the animal, and held it towards the doctor. "Now doctor! While I can hold him!"

The doctor looked at the cat, held by the scruff of the neck. Its fangs and claws were beared at him, and it was hissing and spitting viciously. The doctor shuddered, and approached the feline.

Fifteen minutes and one 'cat fight' later the trio sat in the doctors room together on a bed. To Starfires left and right sat Beast Boy and Jinx, Jinx enjoying the tamaranian equivalent of a 'loli'. She had been a good girl for her shots. On her other side sat a much dejected and angry Beast Boy, with a bandage on his forehead. Starfire sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "If you had not fought it so much he would not have stuck it in your face friend Beast Boy."

"Yeah right." He fumed. "He did that on purpose, and ejoyed it."

"He was merely concerned for your well-being."

"I dont like needles."

"The stitches come out next week.", Said Starfire, trying to sound up-beat.

Jinx looked across the table at him. "What stitches? I don't see any." Beast Boy smiled devilishly at her.

"I was speaking of the doctor." Starfire pinched the bridge of her nose and immediately took her hand away. If she didnt watch it she was afraid she might end up more like Robin.

Robin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He, Cyborg, and the bear were now sitting in an exotic animals vet, and he was talking with a doctor. "Alright, so he's a big animal. Just how big a shot is he going to need then?"

The doctor did the math in his head. "A very big one." He began to imagine the speed boat he was going to buy when he was done bilking the titans for extravagant costs.

"And how much praytell, is a very big one?"

"Very much." Out in the waiting room Robin heard the bear roar, a woman scream, and Cyborg shout. Cyborg popped his head in the office.

"Lance just ate another chihuahua." Robin pinched his nose again, harder this time.

"Alright Cyborg, keep him down. I'm trying to talk to the doctor here."

The doctor began to imagine the new SUV he would buy, to tow the boat after he was done charging the titans for lost business and damages. "That makes four chihuahuas, seven cats, three canarys, two beagels, and half a dozen ferrets that he's eaten since arriving."

"I know. Just get the bear the shots, we'll pay whatever it takes." More screams were heard from outside, and Robin felt a nose bleed coming on. Cyborg popped his head back in the room.

"Just ate the last Dodo."

"Weren't those extinct?" Asked Robin. Cyborg shrugged.

"They are now. Superman says he's gonna want a word with you about taking care of pets."

"Superman?" Robin doubted the man of steel had come all this way to lecture him about pet care.

"It was his do-do. Go figure."

"Alright doctor. How much?" Robin leaned over the desk, just wanting the ordeal to be over.

"Lets see, lemme count it up." The doctor began tallying things on an adding machine, the old kind with the pull lever. He liked to at least feel like he was doing some actual work for his money. Outside there was more roaring, more screaming, and Cyborgs head popped back in the door.

"Just ate the governors pet doberman. O'l Arnie wants to know where he can get a pet like ours now."

"Isn't he upset about his dog?"

"He had it here to be put down, it wasn't mean enough."

"Oh. I dont know, make something up."

Cyborg turned back out the door, and approached the eager looking governor of California.

"Zo?" The man asked. "I muzt have an an-e-mal as ferocious as yours."

"Uh, yeah. About that." Cyborg lost his grip on the bears leash, and the bear lunged at the governor. It tackled him to the ground, and Cyborg thought he was about to be accosted by secret service agents, but then an odd thing happend.

"He eez zuch a playfull zing." The governor laughed, and howled as he wrestled the bear about the waiting room. The bear was trying its best to kill him, but of course, to him it just came off as playfull. Several nearby secret service agents looked up from the newspapers they were reading and shrugged. Guarding this guy was a moot point, he had handled the last three assasination attempts on his own. He had even hired himself as the head of security, and when everyone tried to stop him from being his own personal bodyguard he pointed out that there was no specific law banning such a thing. Now, with him in office, there never would be.

Cyborg hoped the ammendmant banning the man from becoming president was never repealed, America did not need a man who would beat up foreign presidents who disagreed with him. But then again, they already all thought america was a bully, so what if the leader acted the part?. "Uh, Governor?" Cyborg asked as the man was tossed over the desk of a secretary.

"Yez?" The Governor jumped back over the desk and tackled the bear.

"Usually bears grow in the woods. Tried looking there?"

"Za voods?"

"Yah. Za voods." 'Damn, hez' got me doing it az vell now'.

"How doz vone catch a bear in za voods?"

"Uhhh, bears usually eat small rodents and other animals."

"AH!" Beamed the governor. "Zose I have in abundance. I zhall bving ze ninze circuit court judges vith me az bait!" The man laughed. Around him the secret service agents cringed at the thought of trying to hike through the woods keeping up with theire boss.

SUV's needed front end grills, the doctor decided. They also needed expensive 10 cd changers, he thought. "While your here you can also get customized name tags." He offered Robin, who was signing some papers. The boy wonder looked up at him, his left eye twitching.

"No."

SUV's needed an expensive set of running lights. "Can I interest you in having your bear spayed or neutered."

"What?" Robin asked. "This is the big city, I dont think its going to have puppies-"

"Cubs."

"Cubs. Whatever. Point being I dont think we have to worry about it."

Damn, the doctor thought to himself, what a cheapskate.

Blackfire was in the training room taking her aggression out on a punching block. Punching bags seemed not to last very long, so she had aquired a steel bulkhead that stood up to her fists a little longer. Today she actually wasn't angry over her sister, no, she was angry about this decision. Blackfire turned when the training room door opened, and growled when she saw it was Kali. She thought better of attacking the vampire this time, and noticed her knuckles had become bloodied by the jagged steel edges. She also noticed just what Kali was wearing. Blackfire didnt know it, but it was a seventeenth century dress. "What the hell is that?" She asked, trying not to laugh at the silly garment.

"This is part of the admission fee." Kali smiled, and handed Blackfire a dress similar to her own. "I think I have found something that should help you decide."

"I've already decided." Blackfire said as she tried to hand the bulky dress back to Kali. "I don't want to be a vampire." Blackfire knew it was untrue, and the lie didnt even convince herself.

"I dont have to read your mind to know thats a bold lie." Kali handed the dress back to her carefully. "Now get dressed." Blackfire growled at her, and looked at her hands. "Get showered first, then get dressed."

Kali sat in the training room on a pile of matts while Blackfire used the shower. The girl was going to appreciate this, hell, even she would. It had been so, so long since she had been to one of Beethovens concerts. The deaf musician, in life, had still made moving music. When on the brink of death, a vampyric fan had offered him the chance to compose for eternity, and he had taken it. Now, with his hearing restored he played once a month to an audience of any vampires that might like to hear. The man could do the most incredouble things with a piano.

"Do I have this thing on right?" Kali looked Blackfire over and shook her head. It was hard to believe she had lived through a time when those things had been 'cool'. But, Beethoven refused to play if even one person in the audience was not dressed the way his fans had in life.

"Close enough." Kali stood up and fixed a few of the frills Blackfire had crumpled while putting the dress on.

"Going to tell me where we are going?"

"To see Beethoven, of course."

Blackfire did a double-take. The TV had had a show about the somethingth anniversary of his death. "But the TV said he died.", She protested.

"Don't believe everything you see on TV, its a bad habbit. All done." Kali stood back. "Now, the other part of the admission fee. He only plays for vampires and houkounin." Kali stepped foward and fixed a wrinkle in the dress she had missed. "You are neither, but I think I can get you in anyway."

"How?"

"Easilly. We killed Marcus Agustus, the most hated vampire ever. I think its earned us a little leeway."

"Is Raven coming?", Blackfire asked. She was slightly confused when Kali 'tsked' and looked at the floor.

"Raven has a... condition, it stops her from listening to Beethovens music."

Blackfire thought this was ridiculous, but let it slide. "Where are we going?"

Kali beamed, happy to get off the subject of Raven. "To Germany, to the living opera house." Kali smiled. "Now, when you see this place, you must remember. Beethoven can do the most amazing things with his piano. Are you ready?" Blackfire nodded her head, Kali put a hand on her shoulder, and they were gone.

It was lunch, or close to it Jinx decided. She couldnt be sure if the food in front of her counted as a lunch. The king and queen sat at one end of the table, Jinx, Starfire, and Beast Boy at the other. "Jinx." Boomed the king. "Tell us of yourself."

Jinx didnt want to tell them of herself. She wanted to go home, or anywhere away from this king. He made her quite uncomfortable. She cleared her throat. "I'm from earth, we have doors that open automatically there." Next to her Starfire hissed, not wanting her to act childish.

"I see." The king stroked his beard. "From what I have heard, Earth is a backwards little planet that still thinks digital watches are 'neat'." Beast Boy slipped his digital watch off his wrist under the table. "And they still use fossil fuels." Next to him the queen stabbed him in the thigh with a Krof, not wanting him to act hsidlihc.

"Thats true." Jinx said, and rubbed her chin. "But Earth invented its first flying machine less than a hundred years ago, and already we are trying space travel." Jinx cocked her head to the side, and in a too sweet voice asked: "Can your planet say the same?"

The king glared at her. She had him beat there. "Well. I'm sure you will enjoy your stay on Tamaran, even if you have to open the doors for yourself." Oh how he didnt like her.

"Starfire." Her mother began. Both she and her father looked at her, unsure who she was reffering to. "We are glad to have you home, and fully support you in your decision." To her credit the queen was just trying to disarm the situation, but it had the opposite of its intended effect.

"Some of us more-so than others." The king grumbled. Starfire stood from her seat, angry with her father. The king did likewise, glaring at his daughter.

"Shit." Beast Boy said, not liking where the situation was going. He then noticed the queen looking at him weird.

"Why do you greet us in the middle of a conversation?" The queen asked. Beast Boy just looked at her, he had expected to be chastised about his use of foul words at the table.

"Uh, sorry?" Beast Boy said, unsure of what else to say.

"Dear, sit down. Your not going to change her mind." The queen whispered. The king nodded his head, and sat back down. Starfire did likewise and the meal resumed. The queen tried to find a good, neutral subject of conversation, and her eyes landed on Beast Boy. "Young man." She said, and the green wonder looked up at her. "I'm told you are 'King of the Beasts'. Is this true?"

Beast Boy smiled, and shifted his from to that of a gorilla. Durring the flight he had showed off his abilities to the guards, and they had claimed the gorilla to be theire favorite. "Yeah, I can be whatever animal I want." He smiled wider when the royal couple smiled, finding him quite entertaining.

"Impressive." The queen clapped her hands.

"Yes mother." Starfire said, happy the hostility was fading. "Jinx can command bad luck to do her bidding. Observe." Starfire nodded to Jinx, and Jinx fired a hex bolt at a vacant chair. All the legs fell off of it, and it clattered to the ground. Everyone failed to notice the king watch with much interest.

Robin and Cyborg both sat in the front seat of the T-Car, feeling a bit down after the ordeal at the vets. Plastered all over them were 'Don't vote girlie, VOTE ARNIE!' stickers. Robin peeled one off his forehead, and flicked it out the window. "Can you believe that guy?" He asked Cyborg. "He charged us almost enough for a car."

"Yeah and his campaign manager treated us like someones bumper!" Cyborg growled, and picked another sticker off that the over-zealous worker had placed on him. He looked to the back seat, where Lance had his head stuck out the window as they drove. "And get a load of Lance, he thinks he's a dog." Robin looked back at the bear, who indeed did have his head stuck out the window like a dog.

"Yeah, I get the feeling things are only going to get weirder."

"Oh, don't even say that." Cyborg stopped for a red light, and a pontiac pulled up next to them, an annoying small dog in the back seat, sticking its head out the window, and barking at lance. The titans failed to notice the car had pulled up pretty close to them.

Lance looked at the little creature with greedy eyes. It looked like another tasty beagle. He stuck his snout out far enough for the dog to bite, and puffed hot air in its face. The dog did what he wanted, and went to bite his nose. Lance opened his gigantic mouth, and the beagle slid right down as it lunged at him. He didnt even have to chew, but damn, he hoped that wasnt a spiked collar. Those things hurt on the way out.

"You hear something?" Robin turned to Cyborg.

"Nah, what did you hear?"

"Not sure, think Lance's stomach is rumbling."

"Well, we'll have the boy home soon enough." The light turned green, and the pontiac and T-Car took off.

Blackfire looked around her, in what she assumed was the 'living opera house'. It was not impressive. A man she assumed was Beethoven stood some distance away on a raised concrete block next to a piano, but other than that block this area was just a normal forrest. "Whats all this?" She asked Kali.

"This is the living cathedral, others will be arriving shortly."

"It doesnt look like much.", Blackfire said as she kicked a rock.

"You up there." Came the thick voice of Ludwig Von Beethoven. Kali and Blackfire looked down at him, he seemed a little indignant. "You." He pointed at Blackfire. "You are not a vampire. You are not permitted here."

Kali approached the concrete block, and gave Beethoven a small bow. "Forgive us, but this is one of the girls who aided in the destruction of Marcus Agustus." A happy look crossed the composers features.

"She may stay. I found the news of his destruction most pleasing, just for you two, I will begin the construction now." He sat at his piano, and began to play.

"Whats going on?" Asked Blackfire as Kali rejoined her a small distance from the 'stage'.

"He's most pleased with us. He's starting early. Watch."

Blackfire shifted uncomfortably in the awkward dress, and did watch, and listen. Beethoven took his seat at the piano, and soft musical tones began to issue forth from the instrument. It caught Blackfire completely unaware, but soon, in sync with the music, the forest around them began to move. Blackfire gasped, again, and again, and again, as the forest moved to the musics command. The trees moved into a large circle around the stage, and the creaking noise was drowned out by the piano.

"What is this?"

"Shhh."

Blackfire continued to watch as the trees seemed to grow into one another. They formed high windows, everything grew from the living wood. It was easilly the most beautifull thing she had ever seen, and she nearly forgot to breath. The trees came together hundreds of feet above her head, and she watched as the smaller branches came together and made a wooden impression of the Cistiline chappel. Leaves of differant shades of green formed the backround for it. Back down around her feet roots rose from the ground, and created an elaborate floor. The roots rose, without a trace of dirt on them and formed many rows of seats. Two seats formed seperate from the others, right in front of the stage. Roots rose from the ground and braided together to form them. Blackfire took in a shaky breath as the music picked up its pace, and all the wood around her melded into one living thing.

"Kali I-" She tripped because she was in shock from the display. The music stopped and Kali caught her.

"I know. You never get used to it." She tried to let Blackfire go to stand on her own feet, but she fell again and her palms came into contact with the wood beneath her.

Blackfires hands touched the wood, and she gasped again. It was warm, and it had a pulse. It was faint, but it began to pick up. The roots in her hands glowed green with every beat. Blackfire lifted her head, and realized the entire cathedral was pulsing a faint green. The pulse grew in strength, and Blackfire felt it resonating through her soul. The green got brighter, and she remembered to breath. "Kali." She gasped.

"I said you never get used to it, I know." Kali helped her to her feet, and she stood shakily. "I said it before, the man can do the most incedouble things with a piano."

"Welcome, ladies, to the living opera house." The wood behind Beethoven glowed green rapidly, as if happy to have been mentioned. "Please, take your seats." He pointed at the two special seats closest to him. He turned and sat at the piano and tied a red satin cloth around his eyes, blindfolding him.

"Kali, why is he doing that?" Blackfire pointed at Beethoven, who now sat at his piano, blindfolded.

"Sensory depravation. In life he was deaf, his ears healed when he became undead. Now, he can't deafen himself to play, but he still deprives himself of one of his senses. It helps his concentration." All around them other vampires began to arrive. A few complained about not having gotten there in time to see the creation of the theatre, but all filed into theire seats.

Blackfire had to be helped into her seat, but she didnt mind. She was still in shock over the building of this place, and already the show was about to start. "Kali?" She asked, a nervous tone in her voice.

"Yes?" Kali sat in her own seat and shifted her dress.

"What about these shows make Raven unable to watch them?"

"In life it was said Beethoven could move the soul with music. At the time he used an entire orcestra, and just barely scratched the surface of doing such a thing. He had had hundreds of years to practice now, and now with only a piano he can touch ones soul, move it. He can control ones emotions through strokes of the keys. Blackfire, if the man desired it so, he could make you feel any emotion he wanted."

"With a piano?" Blackfire asked doubtfully.

"Yes. If he wanted, he could give a mortal a heart attack from fight." Kali watched the worried expression cross Blackfires features. "But he won't do that." Kali leaned back in her seat, and the wood molded against her for comfort. "The man could wake the dead with music, and its true." Kali gave Blackfire a lopsided grin. "Most vampires are light sleepers, after all." Blacfire laughed at her little joke, and Kali was glad. Kali reached up her sleeve and took out two hankerchiefs. She handed one to Blackfire. "You might need this." Was all she told her, and the music began to play.

Blackfire watched him play. It didnt sound like much, but that was about to change. Something told her he was just warming up, and she was right. Soon his hands began to blur, and it sounded more like a chorus of piano's. Blackfire began to feel something stirring inside her, but she couldnt be sure what it was. It was most likely just anxiety. Then, it rolled through her soul with the force of a tidal wave, and she felt joy. Blackfire melted into her seat, and the emotion grew to the point where she thought she would burst.

Then, the song took a turn for the frightfull. Blackfire felt her chest constrict with fear, and next to her she saw Kali shift in her seat. It took a good amount to make Kali shift, so Blackfire wasn't ashamed when a small animal whimper escaped her lips. Her hands kept trying to make bolts out of defensive instincts, but she stopped them. This kept happening as her fear grew. She was enjoying the show, and knowing she was in no real danger made the fear bearable. But, as she kept having to surpress her bolts it caused an energy flux. All of her exposed skin began to glow a bright neon purple, not with a built up bolt, but with the possitively charged ions she couldnt dissipate as easilly as the negatively charged ones.

Purple and green were not colors many would usually think to look good together, but Kali at least thought the surrounding area looked great, turning purple, then green as the wood pulsed, and purple again. She noticed Blackfire shifting in her seat, unsure of what to do with the pent up energy. "Don't worry about it." She whispered. Blackfire nodded her head, and looked at her.

"Thank you for this. I've never seen anything like it."

"That says alot for someone who's traveled the universe."

The music played on, and they watched for some time. The fear built, and built, until the music came to a peak. A little smoke drifted skyward from the piano, the instrument not having been built to withstand keystrokes with the speed a vampire could strike them. The music changed quite suddenly, and Beethovens hands became visible again. This music was much slower, and allowed the tired instrument to cool down. Relief flooded through the crowd. Blackfire didnt even know how wound up with fear she had been until she almost melted into a puddle in her seat. A large tree brach descended from the ceiling, and fanned the inside of the piano as he played.

The music picked up again, and Blackfire lost track of time. Happy, sad, those were just unspecific labels. What she felt, was longing, heartbreak, jealousy, love, and so many things more. When she felt 'alone', which wasnt a new sensation to her she looked to Kali. This emotion it seemed had a greater effect on her, as tears were running unchecked down her face. She looked quite stoic really, if not for the tears Blackfire thought she might be a statue. She didnt have time to contemplate it, as the composer thrust more force into his music and the feeling of loneliness became too much to bear. She began to cry, but it felt differant. Somehow they didnt feel like her tears. She decided she didnt like feeling this alone. It reached a peak, and stopped.

"Its over." Kali told her. Blackfire looked around, as if afraid that meant the entire place was about to dissapear. Kali sighed, glad it was over. The only problem now was that a side effect of these concert was that they made you an emotional rollercoaster for a while afterwards.

A while latter, after the deconstruction of the opera house and the departure of everyone save for Beethoven, Blackfire was still growing purple in her seat. Beethoven watched them, unsure of Kali's reason for being around this girl. "A private dance?" He offered with a jovial smile, indicating he had no problem with getting back behind his piano to play for the two.

"Thats alright Ludwig." Kali gave Blackfire a glance. "She's still recovering, its her first time here."

"I would have thought." Said Beethoven as he threw a sheet over his piano. "That you would be more popular among the guests, after destroying Marcus. There are many twice your aga that had never dared oppose him."

Kali leaned against the piano. "It isnt important. It wasn't I that killed him." She let this hang in the air a moment, and Beethoven looked to Blackfire.

"Her?"

"No, her sister." Kali pushed away from the instrument, and went to collect the now sleeping Blackfire. "Goodnight Ludwig, it was a lovely show." Kali picked up Blackfire in her arms, noting the girl still glowed dark purple.

There had been few times in her life when she had felt so emotionally exhausted. The death of her grandmother and grandfather, the day she realized her parents had a favorite and she was not it, breaking up with her first love, and her first night in prison. This somehow topped them all. The unearthly music that had been created by a simple piano had charmed her soul, and called it out to play. Of course, said soul had to go home eventually, and when it did she was tired. It was pleasant, in a way. To feel this emotionally tired without anyone having to die or get hurt, it was enough to make one feel almost lucky. Almost like being hit by a car, and then being greatfull the mush that was once your shins did not damage the pretty bumper. Blackfire was distantly aware of a voice calling out to her. Blackfire opened her eyes to see the familiar surroundings of her room. She was lying on her bed, Kali kneeling on the floor so she was eye level with her.

"Come, wake up Blackfire. You can't sleep in this dress, go get changed." Blackfire heard the command, but it wasnt registering. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and listen to the voice.

Kali kneeled and held her face in her hands. Oh, this girl was beyond exhausted. Kali bit back a fit of laughter when Blackfire turned her head enough to look at her. Her eyes didnt focus on anything really, she just stared blankly at her. "Blackfire, either you get the dress of or I take it off." This seemed to be enough to get her royal highness moving. Kali sat in a chair nearby as Blackfire rose from the bed, and without a word went into her bathroom. The door didnt close fully, and the purple glow increased after a few minutes, then decreased again as Blackfire put something back on. A quick nap, and she would be back to normall. It was after all just three in the afternoon. Kali got up and left Blackfire to sleep. Now was as good a time as any to enjoy her new pet.

Robin and Cyborg sat at the kitchen table, peeling the last of the 'Don't vote girlie, VOTE ARNIE OR ELSE!' stickers off of themselves. A small pile of them was left on the table. A few feet away on the couch lance was sleeping, a full stomach makes the eyelids heavy. Together they leaned back in the seats and let lose a tired groan, ready to call it a day.

"Next time we use your car." Cyborg mumbled. Robin was feeling too tired to argue.

"What happened?" Robin asked, leaving the question vauge on purpose.

"What you mean?"

"This, all of this. Remember when there used to be five of us, only one animal, and everything was just differant?"

Cyborg laughed. "Yeah back in the day." He made his voice sound like a crotchety old man. "And we used to have to walk FIFTEEN miles UPHILL BOTH WAYSin the snow to go fight the nearest villan. Back then we had dinosaurs for villans. And all we had for weapons was rocks." Together the two broke into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah." Robin said, leaning foward and pretending to hold a cane. "And we didnt have no shoes neither. We walked till's our feets was bloody, then walked on our hands. We never did no complainin neither."

"Hey." Robin said, sniffing the air. "Do you smell that?" Cyborg lifted his nose and took a few deep breaths.

"Smells like..."

"Fresh air."

"The Frenchman, think he's dead?"

"He'd smell better that way. We better go check." Robin and Cyborg crept up to the med-rooms door and opened it cautiously. As the door opened they jumped back, cautious of any offending aromas. There were none. They went inside, and all they found on one of the beds was a piece of paper with one word on it: Orivua.

"Whats it mean?" Cyborg asked, holding the note in one hand and scratching his head with the other.

"Think it means 'the end' or something."

"Isnt that 'Fin'?"

"Damned if I know!" Robin yelled, figuring the Frenchman had gotten out of dodge. "He's gone!"

"Yeah!" Said Cyborg, the enthusiasm rubbing off on him. "We're down to one stupid animal until BB gets back!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" This continued for a few minutes as the teens rejoyced. It was like christmas, except getting rid of useless stuff you didnt want. Eventually they did calm down though, and ended up back at the kitchen table, bored again.

The king knew he had a chance with the Beast Boy. His wife wouldnt approve of what he was going to do, but the situation allowed for him to. If it worked he would have his way, and if it didnt he could just say that he was testing the boys charecter, making sure he was worthy of the honnor his daughter had bestowed on him. He knew it would work, he could offer him anything. A planet to rule, a solar system, he could buy and sell such things, while they were still expensive even to him, it would be worth the price to be rid of the pink menace.

King Starfire went to the room Beast Boy had been given, and knocked on the door. It was his castle, and he didnt have to knock if he didnt want to, but he was here to make 'friends'. The door was quickly answered by the green boy, who seemed to be chewing on something. The king tried to hide his disgust, and succeeded.

Beast Boy looked the king over, wondering why he was here. Normally someone who had treated his friend (Jinx) that poorly would be on his list of people not to be nice to. Even though Jinx had only been his friend a few hours, it didnt matter. However, flipping the king the bird might very well land him in a jail cell somewhere, and wouldnt do his friends any favors. He swallowed the pringles in his mouth and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "Hey, uh-" Beast Boy was interupted by the king.

"It is urgent that I speak with you." The king said in a hushed tone. He strode past Beast Boy into the room. "Close the door, no one must hear this." Beast Boy closed the door and hid the fact he was somewhat upset about the intrusion. "Good. I need your help." The king had played this game many times before in negotiations. He had mastered the art of seeming 'kingly' and asking for help at the same time. He watched the earthlings eyebrows raise, and a look of concern cross his features. He had him.

"What is it?"

The king let out a defeated sigh. "My world is on the edge of another war. One that could be the last war." Starfire let the meaning of his words sink into the boy before he continued. "There are many things at work here you do not understand. Things that have been building up for decades." Beast Boy looked quite concerned now, and the king turned his back to him so he could indulge himself in a sinister smile. "War is never good, you understand this, do you not?"

"Of course." Beast Boy offered, it pleased his ego greatly that a king would ask him for help. This was a new side to the man he thought, one he had not been expecting. "What can I do?"

The king wiped the smile off his face, and pasted a look of concern on. He put a hand on Beast Boys shoulder, and looked the boy in the eyes. "You also understand then, that the needs of many outweight the needs of the few."

"Yeah, what do you mean?"

The king sighed and turned around again. "Take no offence, but I doubt you know much of how monarchs work. How peace treaties are made, and such things." Beast Boy nodded, and the king continued. "There are certain things, things that can stop a war in its track. Things, that if Starfire has her way, I will not be able to do."

Beast Boy thought he had found his angle, when the conversation turned to Jinx and Starfire. Beast Boy thought for a moment he was trying to trick him somehow, but the look of concern convinced him otherwise. "What do you mean though?"

"Starfire. It may become necessary to-" The king made a long pause, as if the words hurt him. "it may be necessary to marry her into a rival familly, to avoid war." The king knew Beast Boy was about to object, but didnt give him the chance. He waited until he opened his mouth, and interupted him before he could make a sound. "I know it would be unfair to her, but it could save millions, perhaps more. It would be a treaty that would last the rest of her natural life." He watched him absorb all this, and knew what he would ask next. A look of desperation crossed his features.

"What can I do?"

"I need you to stop this marriage. I need you to do everything in your power to seperate them." The king wondered, why in the hell did he look at ease all of a sudden?

"Oh, theres nothing I can do about that." Beast Boy said, a little light heartedly. He had been instructed not to divulge the secret of Starfire being a vampire or Jinx's being a houkounin, but it didnt matter. The kings face contorted just slightly, but he didnt notice it.

"I dont want to seem like I'm bribing you. But millions, if not billions of lives are at stake, and for your service the Tamaranian court could see fit to make you the ruler of a planet."

Beast Boy rose an eyebrow, that last bit was just too out of place. Slowly a wide smile spread across his face. "Wait a minute. I know whats going on here." He said in a sly voice. The kings nervous look was lost on him as Beast Boy went into 'Sherlock Moulder' mode, a mode like Sherlock Holmes with the wild alien theories of X-Files agent Moulder. "You almost had me fooled!" Beast Boy said, a slightly nervous laugh coming from him.

"I what?"

"This is that test! I knew it! I passed right?" The kings shoulders sagged.

"Yes, I have to go now." The king left the room, upset that the most subtle way of doing this was hopeless. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve, but those were all too obvious. There was assasination, but that was too obvious. There was forbidding it, but his queen had forbidden him from forbidding it. There was also brainwashing one of them into breaking up with the other, but if that was not done right it could be just as obvious as assasination. He muddled over these things as he walked the halls. No, he couldnt assasinate her before the marriage, it would be too obvious- but, what about afterwards? This lifted his spirits a bit. Yes, afterwards. If he waited, and was patient, the space ship might have an accident on the ride home. Yes, a convenient loss of cabin pressure should do the trick. His daughter and the Tamaranian crew would not be hurt by such a thing, but the fragile earthling, Jinx, would be killed. And Beast Boy, well, he didnt like him anyway.

The king came to a stop in the hallway, a confused look on his face. "Wait, how did he know about the test?" He growled, Starfire must have told him, which was somewhat a breach of protocall. It made him angry, his daughter had unwittingly thwarted his first attempt at stopping this ceremony. It didnt matter. The king didnt like to think of himself as a 'violent' man, but thoughts of the pink haired earthling, killed by explosive decompression pleased him. It would be too bad that he would not be there to see her lungs pulled out through her mouth and such.

Now, I'm going to end it here. The next chapter is going to be pretty Robix-based, she needs some attention. I had fun writting this, Oh what the hell, lets not end here, lets do a scene of Starfire talking with her mother, THEN end it ok?

Starfires mother (who's name the author needs an idea for, NOT BLACKFIRE) sat with her daughter in one of the royal castles gardens. Around them grew many exotic plants of varying colors and sizes. Jinx had opted to explore the garden, sensing Starfire and her mother wanted to talk. A large fountain was near where the mother and daughter sat, making noise as such to drown out the conversation and keep it from any prying ears of the nearby workers. The queen looked up from her tea and placed the cup on the table that seperated them as she cleared her throat.

"Starfire, are you certain that this is what you want?" She asked the question gently, not wanting to offend her daughter. A slight smile tugged at the young girls lips, Starfire understood her mother was not trying to make trouble.

"Yes. I am most certain. Are you not happy for me?"

The queen took another sip of her tea before responding. "I am. I just wish to make sure that you are happy."

"And what of father?" She could tell her mother was looking for a way to defend the man for his actions, and was finding no legitimate excuse. Her shoulders sagged in defeat as she came to terms that there was no way to sugar coat it.

"He is not pleased. He does not like the thought of this union."

"Will he get over it?"

It was another hard question, one she couldnt be sure about. She didnt want to answer the question. "I do not know. He is set in his ways."

Starfire decided to let the subject go, best not to dwell on what her father thought of this. There was another, just as pressing matter she wanted to see to. She had long wondered what her parents would think of her being a vampire, and thought now was as good a time as any to see what her mother might think. "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me of the vampire wars?" Her mother looked shocked that such a thing would be brought up in the middle of a conversation.

"Well, they were long ago. You could look in the archives to find what you want."

"No mother, I want to know what you think of it all."

Strange, but not neccisarily suspicious. "Alright, from what I was taught Tamaran was once stricken with a mysterious plauge, those afflicted began to feed off of the blood of the living. Most acted like monsters." Starfire took note of her mother using the word 'most' instead of 'they all'. "It spread across the globe, and many died even before the war. It came to a point where a tenth of the worlds population was inflicted with the disease, and that was when the war started. Those that had not been lost to the disease sought out those who had been and eliminated them. It took many years, and cost many lives. Why, if I'm not mistaken the very last vampire was destroyed just years before I married your father."

Starfire cast her eyes downward, she wanted to be honnest with her mother, but not if it could cause further complications. "And what would happen if a new vampire were to be discovered?" She asked, hiding her nervousness. She knew she would live on almost forever, and did not like the thought that after everyone became suspicious about her not aging she would have to leave tamaran forever.

"They would be eradicated." Her mother answered simply.

"But what if they were not monsters, if they were 'normal'."

Starfires mother cocked her head and furrowed her round eyebrows. "I can't be sure." She lowered her voice. "Starfire, theres something your not telling me. Isnt there?"

"No I-"

"Don't lie to me Starfire." A cold silence fell upon them, and Starfire could hear her blood rushing in her ears. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Her heart was pounding faster than she ever knew it could.

"Starfire..." Her mother said in a suspicious voice, and let herself trail off for a few moments. "If you wish to be a historian, that is not something to hide."

Alright, NOW I'm ending the chapter. I think it works, hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review, its almost to 500. Next chaps bout Robix, should be good. Later.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Trouble brews (again)

I do not own Teen Titans

To: Stuart. A fact for you: America elected him, so maybe its you, THE MINORITY OF VOTERS (51 vs 47 makes the kerry guys the minority) who is wrong. Im SO SO sorry that your guy lost, best of luck next time. And i suppose you think Mrs. Clintons 'wealth redistribution' would be any better huh? Sorry guy, but thats socialism, just a hop skip and flip flop (no pun intended, I SWEAR) away from communism.

To: Blitz1647. I'm not shying away from them, no. This chapter has more with them, and Robix.

To: You. Not sure, probly pretty soon!

To: Darby. Thankyou, one of the most loyal reviewers, for the name NIGHTFIRE, thats the one I'm going with.

To: Gohan Strife. What? Peace time? No drama? I was fairly certain that just a few chapters ago a charecter (Jinx) died. I've said theres a fight between Robix and howard coming up too.

To: Jingle bells. Would have been some more laughs if i kept frenchie around. I planned on making him try to surrender to an unarmed naked man hiding in a closet at a gas station after trying to rob it.

To: EVERYONE! IMPORTANT! It wasnt STUART! I got it wrong, I thought stuart was the guy who complained about something else, and- well, it just wasnt stuart. He's actually a fan of the story. I'm sorry I got that wrong like that Stuart, really am.

It had now been almost a week since Robix completed her number one goal in life. With her mother supposedly dead, and her father un-dead, she felt there was no more she could do. So, now Robix felt it was as safe as it was going to get to start her own life. With the Red-X suit hidden away, she now owned a fake identity, a job, and a small one bedroom apartment. Sure, she could steal what she needed, but she didnt want to. Perhaps something of her father compelled her not to do so. When she thought of this, it made her laugh. She technically had killed her parents, but didnt want to resort to stealing. This was her life now, this was her chance at it, or so she would have liked to believe.

The truth was the circumstances of her conception and birth still plauged her. She could never trully be happy, she would always have the accumulated years of her mother and fathers memories and not her own. Even so, she liked to think this was as good as it was going to get. She imagined what life would give her, a husband someday, children perhaps? She had decided at least to make an effort for it, now wanting to always live under the stigma of her circumstances.

Robix tried to open the door to her apartment, trying to balance two bags of groceries at the same time. She got frustrated and kicked off one of her shoes. It had been a talent of her mothers; being able to do almost anything with her toes. She turned the key and twisted the knob and kicked the door open gently. Her foot was back in its shoe before the door even bumped the wall.

"Ivan I'm home." She yelled, allerting her pet to her presence. Ivan was a curious creature she had picked up from the animal shelter. A big black cat, blind in one eye, he also had drank anti-freeze at some point or another and it left him with some neurological disorder. Every five feet or so as he walked he would turn around in a full circle before continuing on his way. It had reminded her of a russian submarining maneuver, the 'crazy Ivan'. Just as usual he didnt come running to greet her, that would be too dog like for him. Instead he sat on the counter and watched her with mild disinterest as she put the food away. "Some help you are." She said jokingly and pet the feline behind the ears.

When she was done she went to the living room, to admire what she had. She had only been living here for four days, so she still liked to admire the fact that it was all hers. She decided to turn on the tv for a little while. When she couldnt find the remote she instinctively thought of blaming it on Beast Boy. She chastised herself for the relapse, they had at least been happening less and less lately, and she was learning to deal with them better.

'In other news, no explanation for the anomalies at the mall last thursday. Investigators say it is most likely the work of one of the cities many meta-humans. This furthers the question- Meta-Humans, friend, or foe? More at eleven.'

The screen cut out to a network logo and Robix played idly with one of her pink 'dog ears'. In the few days she had had her job many of the girls had asked her about them, and a few had tried to imitate them. If only those poor fools knew these were natural, they would be the source of even more envy. She clucked her tongue, happy her doggy ears had earned her a bit of a social following. Now if she could only grow a tail.

'In even more other news, no sightings of two of this cities resident vigilanties.'

The newscaster was anti vigilante, and it showed. He even refused to call the titans heroes, and had supported the idea that they were the cause behind the robot attack, which at last count had claimed nearly nine hundred lives.

'The ones known as Starfire, and Beast Boy have inexplicably gone missing. They have been absent from the latest string of robberies. This begs the question, where have they gone? What are they plotting next?'

Robix couldnt roll her eyes back far enough for this. It was no wonder this network was so in the tank. When they werent trying to convince the audience that president- Gregory W. Shrub- was trying to steal old folks social security, they were practically accusing the titans of being the bad guys. While she hated her father with a passion she had nothing against the other titans, and didnt like seeing theire name besmuged.

'Also, in even more other other news, crime is down nearly twenty percent from five years ago, but our jails are filling up with fellons. The question is, is it worth being safe at night if so many hardened criminals are put away? This is Danny Rathernot, singing off.'

Robix growled, unable to stand anymore. She quickly flipped channels about to a better news station.

'... Wherever you are, Beast Boy, Starfire, the city misses you. This is William O'mally, singing off.'

Oh yeah, quite a differance. Robix quickly tired of news entirely and switched to cartoons. No matter how many times the rooster snuck up on the dog and paddled its ass with a 2x4 it was still funny.

Blackfire pursed her lips as she thought about what she had seen a few days before at the opera house. Kali had been crying, it confused her. She had cried too, but Kali had gone first, and it made Blackfire think there might be something going on under the surface she couldnt see. She leaned back on the couch and forced the thing to recline. The couch wasnt meant to recline, but she forced it to anyway and the metal frame groaned as she leaned back. She was enjoying an earth 'cartoon', some kind of large bird creature kept paddling a dogs ass with a two by four, and she couldnt figure out why but she laughed like hell every time, even when she saw it coming a mile away.

"Oh cool, its Forghorn Leghorn again." Said Cyborg as he entered, bringing Lance back from his walk.

"Marathon. Shh." Blackfire un reclined the couch as quietly as she could. No one seemed to like it when she re-aranged things in ways they were not meant to be. The bear crept up behind her and put its head over her shoulder, demanding to be pet. "Your such a pest Lance, go lay down." To Blackfire Lance's dog-like behaviour was unalarming because she had never had a dog, and didnt know what dogs and bears should act like. Cyborg watched with a nervous look as Lance rumbled and slinked off to some corner of the tower to take a nap.

Blackfire groaned as Cyborg took the remote from her and began flipping channels. It had just been getting good, the rooster was about to paddle the dogs ass with a 2x4. "Hey put it back." She said half heartedly.

"Just gotta check the news. Only be a minute." Cyborg flipped to the news, just meaning to catch up on current events in the city. There was an inventors expo coming up soon and he wanted to know when to go. He turned to a news channel that was still reporting on the scene at the mall. The reporters voice came in as a video of people evacuating the mall was played.

"Here again is video of the massive evacuation at the North Jump Mall several days ago..."

Cyborg drowned it out, not caring to listen to it again. The city news had been covering this non stop ever since it happened. He didning it.here he should be getting, but kept on missing it.here he should be getting, but kept on missing it.here he should be getting, but kept on missing it. His cybernetic eye allowed him to concentrate on more of the footage than most people could, and he had scanned all the shown footage, but that nagging feeling was still there. Then, something caught his eye. The network logo, and the header were just slightly transparent. When he had scanned the footage before he had skipped those, and it was now obvious that you could see through them if you tried hard.

"Blackfire get a look at this." He said in a serious tone. The tamaranian got up and approached the screen and stood next to him.

"What is it?"

"Theres something here. I know it." He pointed at the network logo and captions that covered the bottom fifth of the screen.

"What are you talking about? You changed foghorn leghorn for this?" Blackfire put a hand on her hip and huffed.

"Im serious! The day Jinx was attacked, we scanned through all the footage we could get our hands on but all the security cameras were fried in that area. Then, we turned to the local news and scanned through this stuff." Cyborg pointed to the area that had just caught his attention. "But we didnt try to scan through this little area. I think theres something there Blackfire."

"Like what?"

"Like Jinx's attacker."

Good, she figured. Then she could send her a gift basket. "What use would that be? We already have the description."

"Having a picture is much better." Blackfire snorted, and Cyborg crinkled his face. He knew full well Blackfires distaste for Jinx and Starfires 'lifestyle'. He had the sneaking suspicion that she would just as soon not catch this culprit. "Blackfire, you wanna catch her don't you?"

Blackfire gave the metal man a heated look. "Oh yeah, I wanna catch her. Thats what we do, isnt it? I just don't have to like her. Jinx gets no pitty from me, understood?" She and Cyborg glared at each other for a few seconds, and finally Cyborg broke it. He had too much work to do now for this. He left to go to his room and analyze the superimposed logos and such.

"There gonna come back you know, your going to have to get used to it." He said as he approached the door. He waited for her reply, but nothing came so he went through. On the walk back to his room he wondered if just maybe they had been wrong in choosing her as a titan. He did not like the thought, but if Blackfire started a fight with her sister that threatened to break apart the team, well, Cyborg knew which side he was going to pick.

Finally, it was night time on Tamaran. Nightfire, the queen, looked at her sleeping husband. One of her hands was placed gently on her mid-section, where something felt wrong. For almost a whole week now she had felt ill all the time. It was getting worse. She was afraid that within her some sickness grew stronger, and intended to take her life. She was only in her mid- thirties, and did not want to die. She knew whatever it was to be serious, for she had never been ill before a day in her life. A few tears sprang to her eyes, and she curled against her husband for warmth.

"I'm scared." She whispered to the sleeping form next to her. He didnt stir.

Nightfire suddenly didnt feel so well. She floated off of the bed, and faltered as what little power this sickness hadn't taken from her shorted out. She collapsed to her knees on the carpet, and crawled the few remaining feet to the bathroom. Once there she leaned over the toilet as wave after wave of nausea washed over her. Her stomach clenched, and lost its contents. She looked back to her room, wishing her husband would hold her hair back for her, but not wanting to wake him. After some time she finished, and wiped her mouth with a washcloth.

"Oh no." She said, as she saw it was smeared with blood. She looked back to the toilet, only to find it was filled as well. Her hands went to her mid section again as tears sprang to her eyes. Tamaranian battlefield medicine was easilly the best in the universe, but doctors here were not highly skilled with dealing with such things as cancers and other deadly diseases. Nightfire closed the door and leaned against it. She allowed herself to slide down to the floor, and spent the rest of the night crying quietly.

It was almost night time now. Robin had gotten a message that Thunder and Lightening would be arriving shortly, and the titans stood assembled on the roof as a massive storm moved in. It was coming in from the west, out over the ocean. The storm lessened as it approached the tower, and it was obvious that it was moving too fast to be natural, especially since it was moving against the wind. Cyborg smiled, he liked thunder. He had a quality about him that made him easy to compare with Starfire. "Man we haven't seen these guys in too long." He said excitedly as the storm died down above them, and the two brothers fell from the clouds.

"Yeah, these guys are alright." Cyborg added. Robin and Raven remained quiet, Blackfire watched with interest.

"Our meeting with the other elements is over!" Came the hyper voice of lightening as they landed on the roof.

"Welcome aboard, we're glad to have you here finally." Robin shook hands with the elder brother. It was easy to figure out which was the elder, lightening always came before thunder.

"We are honnored that you would call on us for help." Thunder gave them a deep bow, and for an instant Blackfire thought she saw a similarity between him and her sister.

It was unanimously decided that a pizza dinner be had to celebrate the arrival. It became evident, however, that Thunder and Lightening were just as naive of human customs as Starfire was when she first came to earth. At the pizza parlor Thunder took a sip of a soda set before him, and thought he had been poisoned when the drink fizzed in his mouth. Lightening jumped to action, and attacked the waiter that had given him the drink whilst Thunder thrashed about madly, soda fizz coming out his nose.

"Well." Said Robin, watching the scene play out. "This is interesting. Maybe we should have ordered in." Lightening by now had assertained that the waiter knew nothing of the poison, and had gone into the kitchen to find the real culprit. Thunder was now thrashing about on the ground like a fish, making dying noises.

"Robin, remember to tip them well." Raven said. "Should we stop them?"

"Nah." Said Cyborg as he wolfed a few pieces of pizza down. "I like a good show with my dinner."

"I'm at a loss for words." Said Blackfire as what she assumed was a pizza went frisbeeing overhead.

Eventually things calmed down, and under the conditions that they let theire pictures be taken, tip well, and sign some autographs the Titans were allowed to stay at the parlor. Thunder and Lightening appoligized proffusely to the staff, and afterwards they all sat at the table again. The two newcomers inspecting theire glasses of soda.

"So, it is not poisonous?" Asked Lightening, a somewhat skeptical tone to his voice.

"No. No poison whatsoever." Droned Raven.

"Then, it is safe to drink?" Asked Thunder, still trying to get over the embarassment of the earlier altercation.

"Safe as it gets." Offered Blackfire. She felt some sympathy for the two, she had thought something similar when she had her first soda. Thunder and Lightening looked at each other, shrugged, and chugged the drinks before anyone could warn them not to. The titans laughed as the two newcomers coughed and sputtered.

The rest of the meal went on uneventfully, and with no more incidents involving soda. In the end the two princes of the elements decided that soda was alright; unless of course you drank it too fast. Robin and the others just watched. Thunders naivety was so similar to Starfires; it would perhaps fill a small part of the emotional gap while she was gone. Lightening was just as naive, but it was clear he was the dominant of the two brothers. He was more aggressive, careless. It didnt matter though, the titans were glad for the company.

On the way home the seven of them walked. After the robot incident Jump city had a newfound respect for them, and tried to treat them to some manner of privacy. Any poperatzi who dared approach them was likely to be lynched by the greatfull citizens. Robin walked in front, and looked back over his shoulders. "If you guys think soda is bad, wait till you try Nyquill." He said devilishly. The brothers traded confused glances, and Blackfire felt a stab of pitty for them. The memories of her own ordeal with the stuff were still too vivid for her liking.

"Yo Rob I thought we weren't gonna do that no more." Cyborg whinned.

"Come on guys, It'll be-"

"A repeat of puke-fest 2004." Raven finished for him.

"I'll quit the team if you even bring that stuff into the tower." Blackfire said in a mono-tone that could make Raven sound vibrant.

"But I'm the leader what I say-"

"Is stupid and we're not doing it!" Finished Raven and Blackfire. Robins shoulders slumped, and he let out an exhaspterated sigh.

"So strange, these humans." Said Thunder to his brother. Everyone thought they were talking about the argument over nyquill, they were not. They were talking about the strange looking man on a rooftop nearby aiming something at them. Thunder and Lightening had not dealt with guns or RPG's before, and did not know it was a deadly weapon trained on them.

"Yes. Isn't pointing rude? I heard its bad to point at someone." The rest of the team turned around, wondering what in the seven hells they were talking about.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Asked Blackfire.

"Him." Thunder said, and pointed at the man up on the roof. At that instant an RPG round was fired off at them. The titans ducked and covered out of habbit and instinct, but Lightening zapped up towards the projectile and grabbed it, and landed next to his brother to examine the ticking object.

"Guys no!" Robin yelled, seeing what was going on. Oh gods above, they didnt even know the dangers of this job. A second later Robin was blinded by a bright flash, and everyone was knocked away by the blast. Robin quickly found his bearings, and looked through the smoke, hoping the brothers were made of stronger stuff than C-4 could destroy. They were not. The smoke cleared, and there was nothing to be found of them. The man who had fired the shot had thrown himself off the building.

As it would turn out he was working for the drug cartell Howard Smith had beaten. The cartell had rued the loss of the liberty ship scheme, and thought the titans were responsible. The man's familly was held hostage, to be released upon news of his death. Dead men couldnt speak.

Just as the team was about to go into shock, and mourn the loss, two large egg-shaped objects fell from the sky above. This was no more than a minute after the blast. The titans approached them cautiously, and were knocked back by the sound of thunder, and blinded by the sound of lightening. Again they waited for the smoke to clear, and heard what sounded like children bickering.

"You should not have grabbed the boom-device. Our bodies were destroyed again because of you!" Everyone shook theyre heads, if they didnt know any better, that sounded like a childish version of thunder.

"Shut up!" Came the screechy reply of what sounded like lightening. "You were just about to go after it too." The tone of the voice changed to a more taunting sound. "But lightenings faster, I was born first again!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!" The smoke finally cleared, revealing Thunder and Lightening. Blackfire fell back down on her bottom, pointing dumbly at the brothers. They didnt look any older than five!

"Theyre so small!" Blackfire yelled, stating the obvious.

"Whats going on here?" Asked Robin.

"Theyre so small!" Repeated Blackfire, unable to say anything else.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man." Said Cyborg.

"I think I know whats going on." Said Raven, the only one left level-headed after the ordeal.

"Theyre so small!" Blackfire said again. The two young brothers continued to bicker and fight over who's fault dying was.

"Thunder and Lightening are elementals. They don't die as long as the planet lives. All that can die is theyre bodies, which they can re-create at will."

"So..." Ventured Robin. "They have to grow up again?"

"Yeah." Said aven, giving him a worried glance, the disgruntled kind where one eye was much bigger than the other. "And I think we just pulled for babysitters." On the sidewalk nearby Thunder and Lightening resorted to fist fighting, Thunder got a black eye, and cried.

"No..." Said Robin. "This isnt happening. This isnt happening." Behind him Cyborg went to help Blackfire up. He pulled her to her feet, let her go, and she fell again.

"Theyre so small!" She said yet again, still pointing at them.

Starfire and Jinx stood together next to a computer console. It had been decided that it wouldnt hurt to call home, and see how things were going. A video phone link was quickly enabled, and Starfire found herself looking at Robin. "Greetings from Tamaran!" She beamed, and didnt notice the way Robin cringed, as if anything happy grated his nerves.

"What she said." Added Jinx, noticing the extreme ammount of comotion in the backround.

Robin still felt a little uncomfortable seeing the two together, it was alot to get used to. "Yeah, hi." He paused, tying not to ask how the wedding was going. "How are things... up there?"

"Most enjoyable."

"I'd rather be fishing." Starfire looked to Jinx. Jinx had recently found that she could spout out any random saying from a bumper sticker, and confuse the girl. It was positively delightfull.

"I'd rather be where you guys are." Robin cleared his throat. "Starfire, while your gone we decided to recruit some new members." Something exploded nearby, and he could hear thunder and lightening bickering still. The two brothers came into the background of the video call. Robin had to cover his ears as Starfire squeeled in delight.

Jinx jumped back as Starfire lunged at the computer. "They are adorable!" She cried. Robin winced as the camera jostled about. Starfire could be heard squeeling in the backround about how adorable the brothers were, and Jinx righted the camera.

"You just had to get her going- hey, they are cute." She noted as the brothers fought in the backround.

"Don't ask about them, its complicated beyond all reason." Robin put his elbow on the desk and rested his chin in his palm. Starfire could still be heard babbling about how cute they were. Jinx was gently shoved to the side.

"Robin! What has happened to the brothers?" She asked excitedly. "May we keep them? PLEASE?" Starfire blushed madly. "I will take care of them! I will feed them, and walk them, and-"

"Thats what you said when we got Jinx." Robin droned. In the background on the other end Jinx could be heard saying 'I heard that!'. He smiled. Robin was somewhat roughly shoved out of the way by Blackfire, who wanted to speak to her sister. He chose this moment to make his escape from the room.

"Starfire." She greeted her sister. "You." She greeted Jinx. "Is everything well?" The pink sorceress gave her lover no chance to reply, gently pushing Starfire from the camera she took up most of the screen.

"Hello sister" She said, just to grate her.

"I'm so glad to see your safe." Blackfire said sarcastically. "I was worried something might have happened on the trip."

"Hey, I wanna use your old room. Its just how you left it right?" Jinx said, and left Blackfire no time to respond. "You won't mind will you, after all, I'm familly after tomorrow." Jinx narrowed her eyes, and in a dangerous tone went on. "I promise to leave it just the way I found it." And the connection went dead.

"Oh no she didnt." Said Cyborg, having listened in on the conversation. He held his stomach as he laughed. The laughter died when Blackfire glared at him, her eyes glowing purple. "Oh, she did. I'm so sorry." He added, and quickly retreated. He had little kids to feed now. Blackfires eyes twitched. Having the master of bad luck in your old bedroom, the bedroom you intended to use again some day, was not a good thing. Thunder and Lightening continued to bicker over who was faster behind her, and she spun on them. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" She yelled. The brothers stopped quarreling, and theyre eyes went wide.

"Oh come on that was uncool." Cyborg said behind them. The brother's lips started to tremble.

"They were out of control."

"Look at these guys!" Cyborg said. "There about to cry!" As if on cue both brothers pointed at Blackfire, and began to cry.

"She was mean to us!" They both yelled.

"Auh shit." Blackfire said, sitting back down in the computer chair and resting her head on the desk.

"She snapped at us and we didnt do anything!"

"Hey hey hey guys come on. Its cool. Blackfires sorry, isnt she?" The brothers stopped crying for a moment, and Blackfire looked up.

"Whatever."

Lance, the bear, chose this moment to lumber into the room. A three way wrestling match quickly ensued between he and the twins. Blackfire and Cyborg watched the trio leave in the form of a dust cloud. Limbs, heads, and paws could be seen coming out of the cloud rapidly. It looked like something out of a cartoon. "Hey they were crying just a second ago!" Said Cyborg. "Now they are laughin n playin with Lance!"

"Yeah." Blackfire drummed her finger on the desk. "Kids are such operators."

Raven sat in her room, preparing to have another talk with Shinigami. She had not yet made up her mind as to wheter or not to let him out, but it looked good. She was getting to know him. Raven closed her eyes, and just as she did she felt another presence in the room. It was Kali. Her meeting with the demon would have to be postponed. "Most people knock." She said, without opening her eyes.

"Most, but not all." Kali cleared her throat, and sat down on the carpet across from Raven. "Raven, I have a question for you."

Oh boy, here it comes. "What is it?"

"Why in the world are there two children elementals running about the tower playing with my bear?"

"Its a long story Kali." Raven sighed. It was tempting just to let Kali read her mind to find out so she wouldnt have to explain it.

"Theres something else bothering me Raven." Kali's tone was soft, and sounded almost hurt. Raven leaned foward slightly, paying much attention. "Us." Raven looked angry right away, and rose from the carpet.

"Oh no! NO! I just put those feelings away, you can't do this!" Raven yelled. "You know how hard it is for me to control things like that, I'm not letting you dig it up again!" She had gone from calm to the brink of tears almost instantly. After so long, how dare Kali bring this up with her.

"No. Not like that Raven." Kali said, sounding depressed. "I just miss you. We live in the same place, but its like you avoid me sometimes." Kali looked up; a hurt expression etched on her delicate features. "Raven, I just want to be your friend. I just feel kind of put out." Raven blushed, and put her hood up as she regained her composure.

"Its it just- it was so hard to get control over what I felt again. I thought you wanted to drag ack out."

"No, I had that problem too. I wouldnt do that to us again Raven." Kali was silent for a few moments. "It just doesnt seem like we ever talk. Maybe I'm just imagining it with Starfire gone."

"Maybe." Raven said. "I miss her too. When you first got here Starfire was what we concentrated on mostly. There weren't many discussions about us." Kali got up and headed for the door. Raven didnt turn to watch her.

"I know it can't change instantly Raven, but I just want to know you again." The door slid shut behind her, leaving Raven to her thoughts. Raven sat in the corner, and hugged her knees to her chest. Kali had been right, she had been avoiding her. The lights in the room flickered out as the first tear fell down her cheek. She had been avoiding her, and she had not even said sorry.

"I'm so sorry Kali." She whispered to the darkness.

Royal servants were a pain in the ass, Jinx decided. Currently she was trying to get to the baths, but she was so mobbed by servants offering to help her that it didnt look like she would be getting there any time soon. It was no wonder to her why they found her so interesting, they all looked pretty much the same to her.

"Let me wash your hair for you, princess!" She was not technically one of the princesses yet and they were already calling her that. That was something she was never going to get used to.

"I can wash my own, thanks." A number of dissapointed groans came from the crowd of servants, male and female alike.

"A foot scrub?"

"Not on your life."

"A back massage?"

"Maybe another time." The bath rooms were in sight, she wondered idly if the sea of red-heads would stop at the door and give her privacy, or come in and offer to fill the tubs. "You know" she said as she reached the door "The green boy might like a foot rub." This dispersed the female portion of the crowd, which was about half. After this there were about ten males left. Jinx gave them a coy look. "Beat it, or else." She concentrated her powers at a low level, and directed them towards a support beam nearby. The hallway shook, and the servants took off running.

Beast Boy was sitting in his room, minding his own business, not doing anything wrong at all. That is, untill his door burst open and fifteen servant girls crowded into the room, and surrounded him on the bed. They all looked at him like he was something they had never seen before. Oh right, he thought. They had not seen him before. "Uh, can I help you?" He asked nervously.

"We are here to help you." Laughed one girl. Beast Boy looked at her with a confused look on his face. He couldnt understand a word she was saying! What the hell was wrong with his fish?

"I'm sorry, I cant understand you." The servants looked to one another and shrugged.

"Is your fish alright?"

"What?" Beast Boy yelped as he was siezed, held down, and one of the girls pulled the fish from his ear. It came out with a wet sloppy noise. "Eww gross." He whinned. They let him up and everyone looked at the malfunctioning fish.

"Look everyone, its dead." Said the lead girl to the others.

"Hey, don't those things feed on brainwaves?" Asked Beast Boy, still not understanding what the others were saying, but they understood him.

"Yeah. Poor little thing, starved to death." The girls all laughed with one another, and Beast Boy wished he could figure out what they were laughing at.

Throughout the tower everyones communicators went off simultaneously. A summons was issued to Cyborgs room, he had important news for them. Robin and Raven were the last to arive. "Cyborg? What is it?" Robin asked. He and Raven leaned against the wall near Blackfire.

"I found somethin going over the news footage again. Before when we checked the first time we never checked under the network logo's and captions. We didnt realize it at the time but they were slightly transparent and super imposed over the existing footage."

"You found Jinx's attacker?"

"Yeah." Cyborgs voice was grim. His red eye flashed a few times, sending infra red signals to his computer. It displayed the news footage, on mute and in slow motion, with the captions stripped away. "Three seconds into the footage." He said. "Freeze frame. Enlarge quadrant four section E." Everyone was now looking at the blurred image of Robix's head. "Computer, enhance image, calculate a mug shot style shot." The computer screen went black for a moment, and lit back up. Now they were looking at the computers 'best guess' as to what Robix looked like from the front. It was fairly accurate, and with any luck, it would be all they would need.

"My god." Said Raven. She turned to Robin, who looked just as uncomfortable as her. "Robin, she looks just like you."

"Wait." Said Blackfire. "I thought it was Jinx's evil sister."

"Yeah." Said Cyborg, his voice serious. "But she looks just like him."

Robin shrugged it off, something about the picture he found most haunting. "Cyborg I want a check through the JL's database of known meta-humans. If she's not there I want a check through police recors. Theres a chance her power just recently aweakaned, and I have a feeling she's been in trouble before."

Im ending it here. The next chaps will progressively involve Robix more and more. The fight with her and howard's next, and so is the ceremony between Jinx and Starfire. Im gonna try and update on CHRISTMAS DAY, but I need you guys to review for me too. I'm pretty down about the fic being bumped, and want nothing more than to get it back to where its supposed to be.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: A wedding and a talk with the almighty

To: Everyone. (mainly stuart) I have to admitt, the french have done something right! Good for them, its a good thing, and I'm happy that they did it. They banned the TV network Al-MANAR, a hate filled arab net run by a terrorist org. GO FRANCE! Keep it up, its the first step in the right direction and I congratulate them for it. Whats more, is that they even beat the U.S. to it, and I gotta give them extra credit for that. I'm saying this to show I'm not completely unfair towards them. With this event I have hope that france may once again start moving in the right direction in this new, dangerous world.

To: Everyone again, this chapter might be a little controversial. A charecter has a talk with god. Theres nothing suggesting that any particular religion is wrong, or anything like that. I portray god as a kind old man, who loves everyone. I dont say christianity is right and islam is wrong or anything like that, so pretty much anyone should be able to read it without being offended. In fact, its entirely possible the whole scene is the product of the chars brain going crazy.

To understand the tamaranians love of Starfire, and her sister, Blackfire, one would have to look into the archives. In the early years of theyre life the public fell in love with them, watching videos of the first steps, first flights, and hearing tales of the girls causing mischeif in the castle. There were hours upon hours of videos of them, at play, in a tutor session, and most of all just being 'cute' as little girls should. Theyre parents were very liberal in giving the media access to the daughters. The daughters loved the attention, and it made people happy. They grew up in front of the cameras, pointing and smiling whenever they saw one, sometimes waving or blowing a kiss.

Perhaps, in Starfires case one video above all others made people cry tears of mirth. It was a video from when she was nine, and was most peoples favorite of her. It was this video that would best help an off worlder to understand the public love for her.

A young Starfire creeps up to the castle wall. Behind her is one of the more mangy looking beasts of Tamaran. A rettew deb. Thick layers of oily, stinking fur cover the beast. It stands on four legs, each the hight of a mans chest. It was much like a bear of earth, but with the legs of a horse and the stink of a skunk. Needless to say it dwarfed little Starfire, who was covered from head to toe in mud, (and what we hope is mud) from her ordeal trying to capture the beast. Starfire had it under control now. With rettew debs it was just a simple matter of chasing the beast to exhaustion, wrestling it, and putting a chain around its neck as a leash. Simple as that- for a tamaranian child. The beast growled at the wall, knowing it was man-made and best to avoid. Starfire turned and 'shhed' it.

"Shhh!" She pat it on the knee cap, which was as high as she could reach without flying. "No more growly noises now please." The robotic hover camera that was following her zoomed in, and Starfire turned to it. "Please do not tell on me!" She giggled. "I have named him 'snuggles' and do not wish my parents to find out." She smiled into the camera, and when the video was first played thousands across the planet all went 'aww' at the same time. Starfire floated over the wall and peaked to look for guards. There were none. She lowered herself and picked up her pet by the scruff of the neck, getting ready to lift it over. When she did so it looked like the large animal jumped and she held on, except this was not the case. The little robot flew after her as she set the creature down on the other side of the wall. The creature was gently set down, and backed off from Starfire a little fearfully. It was comical to see something such as this cower to a little girl no more than nine.

Starfire pat the rettwe deb on the nose again. "There. Now I will feed you, clean you, hide you, and you can make all the growly noises you wish." The camera zoomed in on the gross beast, a little too close. The creature turned on the hovering camera bot. There was a blur of motion, a growl, and all went black.

Video link failed

"Yes, that was most destructive. Come, I know where all the good food is kept."

The now inopperable camera sparked and picked up a few more seconds of audio feed before going black. Immediately another was dispatched, and caught up to Starfire in the kitchen. It flew through the hallways, following the trail of mud- and what is hoped to be just mud- to the kitchen. In the grime can be seen Starfires foot and handprints, and the larger feet of her newest pet. As they grew closer to the kitchen Starfires foot prints skidded into one long mark, where it was obvious the creature had smelled food, and tugged on the chain. Starfire had been pulled along by the hungry thing. The camera turned the corner to see the newest addition to the royal family diving snout first into a walk in freezer. Starfire was haplessly pulled along by the chain, and bits of food- and what is hoped to be food- could be seen flying out the door.

"I said you may have a little. The cook is most certain to notice you have consumed all of that! Please stop now. No, don't eat that. My mommy said I couldnt have any, and I am most certain she would not allow you to have it if I could not." Starfires voice became more and more strained as she tried to curb the mad animals eating frenzy. The camera hovered outside the door to the freezer. Unable go any closer for fear of being hit by debris. In four minutes the beast ate four weeks of prep work, and left behind a smell the head cook was sure still lingered to present day. "Alright, that is enough!" Something in the freezer glowed green, and an extravagant amount of food flew out the door. The creature whined, and Starfire carried it out. "We must hide you now, and later I am sure you will need to make waste in the yard due to the food you have consumed."

The camera followed Starfire through the hallways, leaving no mud trail due to her flying. After several minutes of following the audio feed picked up the agonizing cry of a cook who's kitchen has been destroyed. "I think we must hurry in hiding you." Starfire said. Foot steps could be heard from down the hall. Starfire quickly shoved her pet in a nearby closet and slammed the door. She leaned against it, and tried to act as if nothing was amiss as her father rounded the corner, a big squishy vein was sticking out on his forehead, and Nightfire followed close behind him.

"Starfire what is that smell?" Her father asked. He looked at the door, the dirt -and what he hoped was dirt- all over the surrounding area and his daughter. What had she dragged home this time?

"I do not smell anything father." Starfire lied.

"Something bad happened in the kitchen." He went on, trying to keep his patience. A loud crash came from the closet, and Starfire tried to cough to cover it up. "Do you know anything about it?"

"What is in the closet Starfire?" Asked her mother.

"Nothing?"

"Are you sure its nothing? I know a little girl who's rear will be quite sore if she says its nothing, and it turns out to be a something." Her father warned. Starfire broke into a nervous sweat.

"Welll..." She fidgeted, and drew and imaginary line in the sand with her toes. "It is not something, but it is not as though it is nothing. Its just a little something."

"Then why dont you open the door, and show us this 'little something'?" Her mother prodded.

"Well, it is not so much a little something, as it is a medium to full sized something." Another loud crash came from the closet. "It is..."

"What is it?" Her mother asked.

"It is noisy."

Both parents smacked theyre foreheads. Children lead to brain damage, they were sure of it. "Open the door Starfire." Her father commanded. Starfire drew in a breath through clenched teeth, and grabbed the door. She swung it open, and the camera got a good shot of the wild rettew deb brutalizing the contents of the closet. The audio feed picked up the king and queen, cursing, and Starfire cheerily asking if she could keep it before it cut out again. What happened next entailed a spanking, and had been edited out out of respect. When the feed came back on Starfire was sitting just outside the castle walls on a rock. Her 'pet' was running off into the distance in the shot, and Starfire was whimpering. She wipped her nose with her arm, which only made the grime smear around worse.

"My parents are so mean." She pouted, obviously exagerating as children often do. "They would not even let me have one tiny little pet, and it barely made a mess at all!"

It was glimpses of life like this inside the palace that had lead an entire people to love the two sisters. Starfires 'can I keep him' episode, and Blackfires 'I didnt break it, it was all broken when I found it' one were just examples of how the people had become familiar with them. Now, we go back to present time.

Starfire and Jinx kneeled together on the high balcony of the palace. Below them was a sea of people who had grown attatched to her through videos like the one above. They had come from all over the globe to see this, and to get a glimpse of the off worlder, Jinx. The issue of sexuality was null here, Starfires choice being so rare that none quite knew how to react to it. It didnt matter though, this was the little girl the planet had seen brining home wild rettew debs, they had seen her grow up and adored her.

The ceremony was a silent one. As in all ceremonies, the two to be bound were covered in a white shroud and made to kneel next to each other. There was nothing here that resembled a priest, but before them was an alter with an urn on the top. The urn contained the ashes of Tamarans first king. In non royal families the ceremony was performed with the ashes of a deceased familly patriarch, but this was not a non royal ceremony. When the time came, a dagger would be brought out and placed between them. Starfire was to make a cut in the palm of her hand, and Jinx in hers. Then, it was Beast Boys job to take the lid on the urn and place it between them. They would turn towards each other, and extend the cut hands out from the white shroud. Even though they could not see, they were to find each others hands with no fumbling, and sqeeze several drops of theire inter-mingled blood into the urn. At this stage it was Beast Boys job to guide the hands over the urn if need be. When this was done Beast Boy would re-cap the urn, and return it to its alter. Spilling the blood into the ashes was considered getting a blessing from the first king, who ages ago had lead Tamaran in a war of freedom against a nearby planet that had enslaved them.

Jinx kneeled on her matt in silence. Through the fabric she could make out figures moving nearby. Turning her head just slightly she could make out the shapeless form of Starfire under her own white shroud. She had wanted to scoff, wanted to make remarks about this, but Starfire held it dear, it was tradition, so she would go along. It was so odd to her though, that the ceremony only took twenty minutes, and no one talked durring it. It was more than a far cry from what she would have expected on earth.

Beast Boy stood next to the alter. It came up to his neck. He had been dressed in an ash colored robe similar to the ones Starfire and Jinx were wearing under the shrouds. He took a deep breath. He had been warned that if he spilled so much as one ash he would not leave the planet alive, and he believed it. The king came up behind him with his wife. Beast Boy noted she looked worn down. Her eyes seemed sunken, her face thin. The king removed the cap to the urn, and Beast Boy looked inside.

Inside were ashes, of course. What caught his attention were the spots in the ash that looked differant colors. The darkest spot he could tell had been for STarfires parents, the next, her grandparents, so on and so forth all the way back up the line. It was almost like a familly history written in blood. The king set a knife next to the urn, and urged Beast Boy to give it to the girls.

Starfire sensed Beast Boy walking closer. Good, it was almost over then. The part of the ceremony under the shrouds was meant to give the couple a few last minutes of reflection in solitude, to make sure that this was what she wanted. She wasnt afraid Jinx was going to change her mind, she just didnt like that her father was outside, hoping she would have a change of heart. Starfire heard a 'clink' as the knife was set between them. Starfire reached for it, being in the familly already it was hers to take first. She retracted it back up into the shroud with her, and cut a small crescent moon shape into the palm of her hand. She had to will the small cut not to heal, lest it would close up before it should. Carefully so she didnt stain her shroud she put the knife back out on the ground, for Jinx to take.

Jinx heard the knife clink again and reached for it. It was right where Starfire had said it would be, and she carefully brought it back under her shroud. Having never been a fan of self mutilation, and not having the stomach for it Jinx looked away as she made a small cut on her hand. With Starfire being a vampire, and her being a houkounin, one would never expect her to be squeemish about her own blood, but everyone has theire quirks. For Jinx it was more a thing about being the one to cause her own blood to come out. Jinx looked at the small cut, and her skin became a shade more pale. She quickly put the knife back out where she had picked it up. She hoped this would be over soon, kneeling like this was becoming uncomfortable.

Beast Boy saw Jinx put the knife down and on que they reached for each others hands. They didnt have to fumble blindly at all. They clasped at the center between them, and a few drops of blood began to drip down onto the ground. That was his que. He picked up the small urn, and with more care than he had ever used before he walked towards them, sweating nervously. He did not wish to die over the contents of a spilled ash tray. He set the urn down near theire hands and guided them over it. He watched as a few drops of blood fell into the ash, darkening a spot that would forever be Starfire's and Jinx's. He had been told to watch for ten drops, and when it seemed the prescribed ammount had soaked into the ashes he took the urn away, and just as carefully brought it back to the alter, where the king recapped it. Beast Boy had to wonder, did the man have to glower so much? Couldnt he have at least tried to look happy on a day that meant so much for his daughter?

"Arise Starfire of Tamaran, and Jinx of" He paused, as if the next word tasted bad "Earth. Arise as one, now bound in a marriage blessed by the first king, the king of kings." These were the only words to be spoken durring the ceremony, and with those words it was over. Starfire and Jinx threw off the white shrouds, revealing what they were wearing. They each wore a white gown, with a tail to it that would drag on the ground ten feet behind them. It was of no worry, the fabric was fray proof, and could not be made dirty. The gowns were long, featureless save for a belt which was also white, but at the same time dignified and elegant in a way. Starfire looked for her father, just in time to see him leaving. It hurt like the stab of a knife, but her mother was still there. Nightfire was leaning against a support collumn nearby, a happy, but tired look on her face. She nodded to her daughter, and she went to the edge of the balcony.

"Let the feast begin!" Starfire shouted. Down below the sea of red heads cheered. In the next few hours tons upon tons of foods and wines were to be consumed. Jinx watched as fireworks were lit off in celebration, and holographic images of them were projected onto the night sky, so all could see what the princesses looked like. Jinx saw her image, and realized it was being projected in real time. She then spotted a little drone hovering near her, pointing what was obviously a camera lense at her. Jinx narrowed her eyes at the little device.

"Buzz off." She mumbled. The unfortunate drone crackled with pink energy and shot straight up into the night sky, never to be seen again. Jinx's holo image faded out on the night sky, much to the dismay of the crowd below. She was easilly the most exotic thing any of them had ever seen. She looked to Starfire, who was waving to the crowd below. Beast Boy came up to her side, and she noticed his robe was much like her own. "Soon as this is over, I'm finding a tailor and having him make me some nice, earth like clothes." She mumbled to him. He nodded.

"Yeah, but the robes a step up from what she's had you wearing isnt it?"

Jinx pondered this. It was true, wearing the robe was the first time in a while now she had not felt naked in the skimpy tamaranian clothes. "Yeah, its alot warmer too." Jinx noticed Beast Boy sticking his finger in his ear. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"My ear itches. My fish died, and they put a smaller one in, its wiggling around still."

"What did it die of?"

"Girls said it starved to death. Then they just keep laughing every time I asked them how it could starve."

Jinx rose an eyebrow, and bit back some laughter. "Don't they feed on thought?"

"Yeah, dont know whats so funny though."

"Proof video games rot your mind." Jinx said, and walked away shaking her head. Maybe someday he would figure it out on his own, but she didnt want to be the one to break it to him. Behind her she left a much confused Beast Boy, who still couldnt figure it out.

I mean, whats so funny about a fish that feeds off of thought starving to death in my head, he wondered. Then, some part of his mind that had been asleep on the job of late woke up, and he got it. "Oh thats just not funny." He said. "Thats not funny at all!"

"And across the finish line comes Beast Boy, last horse to finish." Teased Jinx from across the balcony.

"Hey, its not funny! He yelled back. "That poor little fishie died because I forgot to think about food!" He said, feeling guilty. If only he had thought more about food, then the fish would have not starved to death. Obviously, it could only feed on thoughts of food! It made perfect sense!

Jinx slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes. "Swing and a miss."

Howard Smith explored Robix's home as he looked for 'evidence'. He was trying to see if she was worth letting live, or if she was evil and corrupt by looking at the things she owned. No, no this did not look good, Howard thought. In the kitchen he had found many things he did not like. In one drawer he found tin foil, something drug users use to smoke off of. He found a whole roll of it, and that was bad. On top of the fridge there was a glass jar full of money. A piece of masking tape was stretched across it, and the word 'tips' scribed on the tape with sharpie marker. Howard saw this as most likely being drug money. He found a cat that had an eye missing. She must have been an animal abuser. He found a lighter near the gas stove, Robix used it when the pilot went out but Howard didnt see it that way.

Through the apartment Howard fought many things he did not like. In the closet he found a halloween costume with a steel mask. That was probably the only thing in the house he did not see as an excessory to evil doing, when in reality it was the only thing in the house that was the least bit damning. It was with a heavy heart that Howard decided the girl must die. First, she spit in the eye of justice, and then, she failed to live up to his standards. Howards new jump city didnt need people like her, oh no. And of course, he wasnt doing this just because she had insulted him, never. That would be an abuse of his power, he would never do anything like that, not ever. He finished up with his inspection and decided to call it quits. There was no helping this girl, she was just too far gone to the evil side to let live. Later, Howard decided, when she got home from work he would have to fix this problem. He would return with his suit, and do the job he had been born to do.

Howard got home quickly. His lawn had gone to hell, and many letters littered the area about his mailbox. It didnt matter. He had enough money to keep the house. He was living off of his deceased sons college fund. The letters were mostly condolence letters, and a few from work saying he was fired most likely. The lawn, well, if it bugged the neighbors that much then they could feel free to mow it themselves. Howard went to the basement and looked at the shining suit of armor he had made with his own hands.

Then, he looked at his own body. Covered in sores from where the armor pinched him, healing open sores from mal-nourishment. He had been driving himself towards his death in that suit. He looked at his face in the reflection on the chest plate. He looked so thin. He looked down at his arms again, covered in deep tissue bruises and healing sores. He backed away from the armor, as if it were something to be feared.

"NO!" He said, the last shred of his sanity trying to regain control. "This isnt what I built you for! This isnt right! This has gone too far, this can't go on!" He yelled at the suit.

'Yes. We are one, we are justice.'

Howard held his head in his hands and shook, trying to dislodge the voice in his head. "NO! Justice isnt meant to be kept by just one man! We've strayed from our path, this has to stop!"

'He gave us this responsibility. God almighty ordained us to do this.'

"And we strayed from his path!" Howard retorted.

'Have we, have we really Howard? We have only done what we could, what is right. Who's to say what is right by the laws of men is right by the laws of god? Have we strayed from the paths of god, or strayed from the paths of the men, towards gods? Can you say for certain?'

"Get out of my head!" Howard yelled. "Get out of my house! You are no longer wanted here, this isnt right! Justice is a divine force, and even god couldnt set its weight on a mortal man, its too much! We are imperfect! No one mortal man was ever meant to bear that burden"

'Not us Howard. They are imperfect. They killed your son, don't you remember? He gave us this, all of this. He gave us this job.'

"NO! True justice is to be metered out in the afterlife, not here!"

'And what are the living to do until then? Suffer lawlessness? He wants you to defend those too weak to defend themselves.'

"That doesnt mean we have to kill people."

'We simply speed up the process, pushing them foward to the afterlife, for the final judgement.'

"No." Howard cried, feeling defeated and tired. He fell to his knees in front of the imobile suit. "This wasnt how I wanted it to be."

'What we want is differant from what he gave us.'

"HE DID NOT GIVE US THIS! WE HAVE DONE HIM WRONG!"

'Try to convince yourself of that Howard. You know you have lost, look for yourself.'

Shakingly, Howard got to his feet. He looked up into his reflection on the chest of his armor again, and what he saw shocked him. He could no longer see his own face, it was replaced by the cold mask of his armor.

'We are to be one Howard, I am The Justifier, and if you will not be one with me, you are no longer needed here.'

Howard Smith collapsed to his knees on the floor and screamed in pain as the last of his essence was ripped from him. The screaming soon became silent, and was replaced by maniacle laughter instead.

Howard Smith opened his eyes. He was greeted by warm sunlight, and there was a kind looking old man staring down at him. Howard didnt feel paniced, or anything at all really. He felt at peace.

"Hello Howard."

"Hello there." The old man helped Howard to his feet.

"Come walk with me Howard." The old man with the long white beard began to walk away from Howard, so Howard followed. He found himself in a corn field, much like the one near where he grew up. "Do you know where you are Howard?" The old man asked.

"Not exactly."

"Now don't be scared Howard, but just now down there you were pushed out of your own body. Your dead." The old man looked back through the rows of corn, and gave Howard a knowing look.

For some reason Howard believed him. "You know, thats not all that scary at all. Mind explaining how that works though?"

"Your body no longer has a soul, but continues to live. Simple as that."

"Alright. So, where is this?"

The old man stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Some call it heaven, others nirvana, to some its val hala, but not many call it that these days. In the end its really what you make of it."

"Wow." Really, it was all he could say. No, wait, it wasnt. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

The man laughed. "I know everyones name. Its my job." The old man said.

"I'm afraid I don't know yours."

"Again, some call me God, others Ala, its really unimportant." He cleared his throat. "Now, what I wanted to talk to you about was-

"Your god?" Howard asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and before you ask, yes, really." The man chuckled, and dissapeared behind a nearby row. Howard followed, and found he was in front of his old high school. God was at the front doors, and was waving for him to follow. Howard caught up quickly. "Now what I wanted to talk to you about was this Justifier fellow."

Howard cast his head down. "Him, yes. I created him."

"And then he kicked you out. I find it most concerning." God said as they walked through the hallways. "You don't have to wait for me to ask you something Howard, go ahead. You can talk."

"Thankyou." Howard looked at his old homeroom. "When the attack came I felt like I had been touched, like you wanted me to do something. I think thats the moment I created him. I deluded myself that you had this great plan for me, that I was supposed to help you. I'm sorry."

"I know you are Howard. But, when those androids attacked, I did call on you Howard. I called on you and you answered. You put your own life at risk, and lost your only son to save hundreds. Its after that you went wrong."

"How come you couldnt just stop it all?" Howard asked. "Why did you let it all happen? Why... why did my wife and daughter have to die? Why did that Slade fellow become so powerfull?"

"Oh now Howard, you know I dont like to meddle in the affairs of men that much. I gave men free will for a reason. They can use it to good or ill ends. If I were to stop them from using it to ill, then they wouldnt have free choice. And without free choice, you're all but mere puppets. With the blink of an eye Howard I could solve all the suffering in the world, but to do so would be to deny humans human nature, it would be so much better if men stopped the suffering of other men on theire own."

"I see."

"Oh yes, I do miracles. But when I do them right, you never know if it was me, or just extreme luck or chance. If you can't tell it was me, then I'm doing my job right."

"Thats not true. I saw a miracle that was proof you exist." God turned around slowly to face him.

"Oh? Care to elaborate?"

"Yeah." Howard said, full of confidence. "When Harrold was born he wasnt breathing. He was pale, something was very wrong. I remember, the doctors worked on him for almost two minutes." Harrold held out his hands, like he was holding a baby and tears fell from his eyes. "Two minutes of nothing, they were ready to give up, and then-" Howard looked God in the eye. "Then I heard him cry, and I knew he was going to be okay."

God smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, Howard, I do believe you have me on that one. Everyone sees one or two of those in theire lives. Now, if we could get back to what I wanted to talk to you about. Howard, this Justifier fellow is bad news all around. When I called on you, I only intended you to take action for that one day."

"I'm sorry." God turned around again.

"Don't worry too much about it. Mistakes are the way of men. Now, Howard, I have to call on you again. Can you help me?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want to send you back. I need you to take control again, and make one last sacrifice. Its going to be hard Howard, but when the time comes, you'll know your not alone."

"What do you mean?"

God smiled at him. "Well, you know that song, 'one set of foot prints in the sand'?"

"What? Can I see my son and wife before I go?"

"I'm afraid not. If you saw them now, you wouldnt want to leave. You have to stop Justifier, tonight. He's going to hurt someone that I don't want to be hurt."

"I'll do it."

God smiled. "I knew you would Howard, thats why I picked you." God proceeded to tell him a little about Robix. Not much, nothing Howard didnt know already.

"You want me to save her?." Said Howard.

"She's important to me. Everyone is."

"But- I, I've done such horrible things."

God smiled at him again. "Well Howard, no matter how far you get from the light, theres always a way back. Before the end, both you and her will realise that."

"This is my redemption?" Howard asked, afraid of damnation if he failed.

"No."

Howards heart sank, deeper than he ever thought it could. "Then, I am damned?"

"No. I'm asking you to do this. I'm calling on you again Howard, can you do this?" Howard looked as a hand was put on his shoulder.

"I can try."

"Good." God patted the shoulder. "Thats all I ask, is that you try."

"Before I go, when will I see my familly again?"

"Soon Howard, very soon. I promise." God turned around and began to walk away. "You won't remember any of this Howard, but I look foward to seeing you here with your children and wife. I look foward to seeing all my children here. OH! And your daughters eager to meet you. Good luck, and when you see the light, you'll know what to do."

Howard watched him dissapear in the distance, he just faded away. Howard leaned against the tree, and closed his eyes. They did not open again. It was impossible to say if it were a dream or not, but Howards essence was re-planted in Justifier.

Justifier didnt know this. Justifier was sure that Howard was gone and only he remained as he began to put the armor on. "I have work to do." Justifier told himself in a mirror. "Howard was in the way." He said matter-of-factly. He was not trying to justify his actions in kicking Howard out, he was simply talking to himself. He spoke with no emotion, almost like a computer. What little was left of him after kicking Howard out no longer felt emotion, it was not a complete personality. This 'justifier', this seed of evil, while incomplete had been more than powerfull enough to throw Howard out, or so it thought. Howard lived on, dormant, burried deep within the mind. Biding his time for when he would take control again. Howard knew, he would take control when the time was right, when he was not alone.

In the darkness, a prisoner in his own mind, Howard would wait until he saw the light. When he saw it, he would find his way back to it. He just had to wait.

Alright guys, I'm sorry but the fights gotta be postponed for the sake of updating on christmas. The wedding and the fight shouldnt be in the same chap anyway. Next chaps the fight, just the fight. It'll probly be short, but intense. Please leave a review. This is my present to you, so leave me one lol.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: And so we say goodby to Howard

To: A dude. Yeah, I noticed that. Those were the things I wanted to concentrate the chapter on, so I did. I'm really trying hard to do some things with Robix, and like I said: The talk with god could have just been Howard dreaming or the real thing. I'm writting it so you can think its either way and the story will still make sense. In these chaps that dont have much of the titans in them not much time is passing, its all happening kind of fast. That way, when this part is over I can get back to the titans pronto and we won't really have missed anything.

To: The omakeer. You read right, Raven is twenty, Robin is fifteen, almost sixteen. If it makes you uncomfortable, just pretend he's older than that. I'll have you know though that though I have not discussed it I'd like to think of Starfire and Jinx as being 16 n a half (Jinx) and 18 (Starfire), making Blackfire 19, Beast Boy 17, and Cyborg also 17. I would make Robin the youngest on purpose to show the team didnt care about age in deciding a leader.

To: The ravens wing. Raven isnt getting pregnant, end of discussion, and I can't say I care what some necrenomenon or yabo mobo book says. Those books probly don't say anything about houkounin either. (rests case)

To: Darby. Thanks for being the first person to review every chap twice, love ya darb.

To: Kogaslove07. Come now, this cant be the first story written by a male and of good quality, can it? Go read Darkmoon Nights 'Scarlet Embrace', now THATS good.

To: Shortkid. I'm gonna call you shorty, dont like it, then I'll call you Gomer Pile instead. Thanks for the review, I'm flattered. And yes, I do know my stuff. As a part time hobby I pick apart liberals ideas piece by piece until they are left with nothing, its alot of fun. I seriously hope to be a politician someday. While bush might not be perfect, I gotta say Kerry was so far out there, you gotta look at the facts behind him to get a good look at 'him the man'. Most of my right wing bretheren said he had no core, I disagreed. I know what his core is, and it was something that struck fear into my very soul. I love both parties, dont get me wrong, but I'm forced to wonder where all the great democrat of old have gone to, and what kind of party astranges members such a Zel Miller who move to the center and try to work together across the isle? I love the democratic party, there was a time in history where they were the most important and did the most good. But hey, these things go in cycles right? Power is much like the tides in its rises and falls, and all we can do is wait and see what tomorrow brings: The next Ronald Reagan, JFK, Roosevelt, Lincoln, we can never know when the next great man will take the helm, or what party he is of, but be with me on this. When the next great man comes along to guide us, lets just get behind him, instead of bickering over partizan issues. Thanks for reviewing, sorry if I've rambled on a bit, but you made me think. Have a nice day Mr. Pile.

To:EVERYONE! IMPORTANT! READ! THIS is the chap you have all been waiting for, the fight with Robix and Justifier. This fight is going to make you ALL verry happy, theres a twist here none of you have seen coming.

Free will is an interesting concept. To truly believe in free will one must believe also that there is no destiny, that the future is not set in stone. That is hard to believe because the future is a scary thing. A man can wonder; if he decides to go down a differant road one day, does it change anything? Or, was he meant to take that road anyway, and even though he thinks he chose to do it, it did not matter because it was set in stone already aeons ago preceding the big bang because even the big bang had been set in stone.

Insert headache here.

Robix finished waiting on her last table around five. It was a horny old man that had come in every day since she started and ordered the same thing. He was kind of cute in his own confused way and had asked her to marry him on a number of occasions. Robix brought him the check, trying not to smile. The look on his face told her this would be one of those occasions. The man got down on one knee faster than someone his age should, oh boy, here it comes.

"Debra will you marry me?" He asked.

Robix laughed. "Its Robix, and I still have to say no." A dissapointed look crossed his face.

"Yeah, Robix, what did I say?"

"Debra."

"Right, Debra will you marry me?" Robix laughed again.

"No, its Robix, and its getting late. Maybe tomorrow."

"Right, Robix? What did I say?"

"Debra."

"Who?"

Robix sighed. "Nevermind Lenny, finish your coffee, pay the check, and go home before you forget how."

"Go where?"

Robix pinched her nose, a trait we know which parent she got it from. "You don't need a wife Lenny you need a shaperone."

"Thats a pretty name, is it french?"

Robix broke out into a fit of uncontrolable laughter. Yes, Lenny was cute in his own way. "Nevermind Lenny. Finish up, and go home. Try again tomorrow."

"Alright." He got back in his seat. "Did I mention I'm a rich old man close to death? A spot in my will wouldnt be a bad thing." Lenny wiggled his insanely huge eyebrows at her. Over time he had forgotten (among other things) to trim them, and now they threatened to take over his forehead.

"LENNY!" Robix laughed. "Your a dirty old man is what you are. My name is Robix, not Debra or Shaperone, and try flowers or something. You do this the same every day. Bring me some damn chocolate."

With a little help Lenny managed to pay his bill. Robix knew where he lived, in the building near hers; and since he seemed especially confused today she pinned a 'If lost please return to: (Lennys address here) note on his shirt. She watched him go, shaking her head. Robix frowned; maybe she should have stuck some stamps up on his forehead, just in case he got really lost, and had to be mailed home.

Robix cashed out, tipped out the bussers, and headed home. Her feet were killing her, it had been a busy day. When she wasnt waiting her tables she was answering questions about her 'ears'. She had finally given up trying to lie about how she made them stick up like that, and had begun telling everyone it was her secret. Now it was time to go home, relax, feed Ivan, sleep, and do the whole damned work thing all over again. She sighed, this whole 'honnest living' thing really sucked. At least before the hive had been destroyed she had it fairly easy there. Robix walked the route back to her apartment without so much as a glance upwards. Halfway home it started to rain, just her luck. Once her building was in sight she walked one lap around it in the rain, nothing was quite as good as a nice self-pitty fest in the rain, she humored herself. The rain stopped, and she went inside.

The instant Robix closed the door to her apartment behind her, she knew something was wrong. The little hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She noticed a few things wrong, items not where she had left them. It was her first suspicion that she had been robbed, but the tip jar above the fridge was still there. It dawned on her with a sick feeling that someone was in her apartment when she heard the floor creaking in one of the other rooms. Her blood ran cold with fear. It was almost laughable that she would be afraid of an intruder, given what she had been through but this was the first time Robix had ever had one in her home, where she felt safe. As quietly as she could she slinked towards her bedroom, where Red-X was hidden. She was confidant that if she could get the suit on quietly she would be able to take out whoever was in her home.

Sure, she could have tried without the suit, but Robix wanted to use its invisibility. That way she could sneak up on them, and not risk having a gun firing at her in a narrow hallway with nowhere to dodge to. She could hear more noises now, deffinete human noises. She hoped whoever it was didnt know she was here, and that she would be able to get the suit on in time. Robix snuck down the hall to her room as quietly as she could, and with gymnast training, that was pretty damned quiet. She couldnt even hear herself as she glided down the hallway, greatfull that the building was fairly new and the floors therefore didnt creak.

Didnt creak? Why did she hear the bathroom floor creaking then? This guy must have been pretty heavy, whoever he is. Robix opened her doorknob silently and left the door open as she slipped into her room. She headed straight for the closet, where Red-X was kept. She warmed up her hex powers as she slipped into the suit. "Thankyou dad." She whispered sarcastically. If ever her father did one thing in his life right it was building this suit.

Justifier stood in the bathroom, still as a mouse as he tried to figure out where she must have gone. He had heard the front door open, but after that there had been no noise at all. He strained his ears as hard as he could. Could the girl actually know he was here somehow? It didnt matter, it was time to move. Wherever she was, there would be no hiding from him any longer. Justifier began to move out of the bathroom down the hall towards the front door, intent on cutting off her escape route.

Robix finished dressing and held up the metal mask of Red-X in front of her. She could hear him moving now, and panic rose in her chest. The metal mask clicked onto the rest of the suit with a snap, and whoever was in her house stopped moving. Had he actually heard that? A moment later the wall to her bedroom exploded inwards, and Robix was caught off guard as the head of a hammer was fired at her. She jumped into the air just in time to avoid it. She looked up at the wall just in time to see him come through. Robix was completely caught off guard.

"Its you." She said. She had seen this man in the alley, what did he want from her?

"You must die. You are not needed in the new Jump city, my jump city."

Robix had to dodge again as the sword-handle of the ram was swung at her. She couldnt believe how quick the guy was for someone with so much armor on. She powered up a hex bolt and fired it at him. He blocked it with the sword, at just the right angle to deflect it. Oh, it affected the sword. It made it a bit dull, but the powers of bad luck work best on things with many moving parts. Justifier watched the bolt, shocked. It only served to strengthen his convictions that she was evil, and needed to go.

"Get out of my house!" Robix yelled, trying to think of an X gadget that wouldnt harm her dwelling even more. She was given no time to as the metal man charged at her. She got low, ready to jump but he swung his sword low, at her feet. She had to jump into the air from a crouching position, and this left her vulnerable. The next thing she knew she felt like she had been punched, but the intruder had her pinned against the wall. "Get off of me!"She yelled, and shoved a hex bolt into his stomach. A piece of armor fell to the floor, just one tiny little piece. Robix watched as wings unfolded from his back, and she heard what she thought was a jet powering up.

"Die." Justifier activated the ram jet on his back, and he and Robix went through the wall, and out the side of the building. He watched her fall, satisfied. That is untill, mid fall Robix activated a grapple and swung onto a nearby roof. He shrugged. So it wasnt a halloween constume, no matter. He dirrected himself at her and gave chase, the ram jet on his back screaming as more of its lean fuel mixture was poured into it.

Robix's head was spinning. Being squashed against the wall had hurt like hell, but she had no time yet to lick her wounds. She saw her attacker flying at her and retracted the grapple just in time to get out of the way. The metal man barreled into the roof right where she had been standing just a moment before. So there was a jet on his back huh? That had plenty of moving parts! Just the kind of thing her hex powers could sink theire teeth into. Robix turned in mid swing and tried to aim for his jet, but he had already turned around, she couldnt get a good shot. She landed on another nearby roof and waited. Sure enough whoever was attacking her took off and screamed towards her location. Robix waited, ready to cover him in a layer of high tensile strength X- tape. She jumped back as he reached the roof and launched a volley of the stuff at him through the little X's on her hands. Justifier saw it coming, and ducked slightly. It all got sucked into his jet. It sparked and made alot of noise, and was finally shot out the back of the jet, appearantly to no ill effect. Robix cursed under her breath and jumped back as the man lunged at her, swinging his sword and hammer with incredouble speed.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

"I am justice."

"Great, a whack job." Robix jumped foward and kicked the metal mask as hard as she could before jumping back. She left a bit of a dent in it, and a little blood trickled out the mouth. Good, she could hurt him at least a little through that armor. He stumbled backwards, and Robix charged foward to slap some X-tape on him. Appearantly it was a ploy, because at the last moment her righted himself. Robix was helpless in mid jump as he caught her hand and deflected the shot towards a nearby billboard and punched her in the gut. Even with the suit it hurt like hell but she kicked his knee and the grip loosened. Robix jumped up high, intent on taking his jet pack out once and for all.

Under the mask Justifier grinned. He held Thores Will up and released a burst of electricity at Robix. It crackled across her body and she screamed in pain as she fell back to the ground. Now there was a news hellicopter hovering overhead.

Robin was in his evidence room, arranging a few trinkets he had collected from the last few battles. He dropped the control freaks newest remote as the door slammed open, and Raven charged in.

"Raven whats goi-"

"You!" She said, a paniced look in her eyes. She felt his face, as if trying to make sure it was real. She stepped back, satisfied that Robin was actually standing before her.

"Raven, whats wrong?"

"Its on the news, Robin, Red-X is on the news, and he's fighting someone."

Robin hurriedly opened the safe containing Red-X as Raven explained what she had seen. The door hissed open, revealing a little wal-mart bag with some clothes in it. "NO!" Robin yelled, and punched a nearby pedistal hard enough to turn the plaster back into dust. "DAMNIT!" He raged.

The nearest tv did in fact reveal that Red-X was fighting with someone. What side Red-X was on was unclear, but the metal man seemed to be the aggressor. Robin, Raven, and Cyborg all watched the TV in shock. Blackfire had not been around long enough to know how that suit had cost the team, this more concerned the original members.

"Whatevers goin on we gotta go stop it." Cyborg said, getting up.

"No. This is mine." Robin growled.

"Robin, we can't let you do this alone." Raven said, trying to reason with him.

"No, this is mine. You both stay here!" Robin yelled as he ran for the door. His team mates attempted to follow him, and he turned on them. "I said stay here. This suit's done enough to us as it is, this is mine."

"Were a team Rob, theres no I in team man." Cyborg persisted.

"I'm ordering you to stay." Robin said, and left.

Raven and Cyborg exchanged glances. It was rare Robin ordered them to do anything, and they had to have faith in him. They looked back to the tv, where the fight was intensifying. "Hope he knows what he's doing." Said Cyborg.

"I'm sure he does, and if he needs help, we'll know about it." They sat back down, and watched for Robins arrival at the fight.

Robix recovered from the latest volley of punches as her attacker did the same at the other side of the roof. Every time she tried her hex powers he managed to block them somehow with that damned sword, and nothing would happen to it. Despite all her tech she just couldnt get close to this guy without getting hurt. Whenever she had the slightest advantage he would use that damned electric hammer. She got an idea, and shot the grapple at it to pull it away. It backfired. He released a burst of electricity that traveled back up the wire and electrocuted her and the suit. The suit was damaged, and as sparks flew before her eyes little displays in the mask gave her a briefing on the condition. As the electricity peaked her hex powers went out of control, harming the suit further.

Grapple system: Disabled. Time to repair: 2:00

Electronic systems: 77 damaged. Time to repair: Unknown.

Invisibility system: Disabled. Time to repair: 0:30

Core Reactor: 84 damaged. Time to repair: 5:00

Laser stun system: Destroyed. Must be rebuilt.

Enhanced mask infra red and night vision systems: Infra red destroyed, Night vision 34: Damaged. Time to repair: 1:00

Strength augmentation systems: 15 damaged- left arm sub-systems de-activated.

Misc. peripherals offline: REBOOTING

Caution, core reactor temperature rising! De-activate suit, allow time for self-repairs.

The last part of the warning flashed in red letters before her eyes. Shit, her own powers had damaged the suit worse than her enemy had! Robix de activated the suit so that the nanite tech could begin repairs. Her enemy still didnt know her suit was damaged, but that didnt help her much. Robix reached behind her for a spare bo-staff that her father had tucked in for emergency situations and extended it.

"Your going down!" She yelled, and charged him again. She rose the staff above her head and swung. He blocked with his sword handle, and Robix kicked him in the fore-arm of the other hand. The electric hammer fell to the ground, but the now free hand punched her across the face.

"I dont think so." Justifier grabbed Robix's hand and redirected it just as she fired off a hex bolt. It hit a billboard on the edge of the roof.

"You idiot!" Robix yelled. She broke away from the engagement and ran towards the bill board, intent on catching it before it could hurt anyone below. She unclipped one of her fathers standard grapples from the belt and fired it at the billboard just as it began to fall. She braced herself against a large AC unit, and despite her attacker running at her she tried to tie her end of the grapple so the billboard wouldnt fall.

Back at the tower Raven and Cyborg watched the television news account of the event going on live just a mile or so away. They were shocked. Whoever was in the Red-X suit was obviously not 'the bad guy' in this situation, they were trying to stop people below from being killed!

"Whoevers in that suit Rae I dont think is the villan here. Look." Raven nodded her head, and they both watched, somewhat sick at the sight as the armored man pounded on Red-X. Red-X didnt fight back, but struggled to keep his hold on the grapple and AC unit, taking a massive ammount of punishment as blow after blow landed on him.

"If Robin isnt there soon, we're going." Cyborg nodded in agreement, and in the backround a red and yellow blur could be seen dashing across the roof tops at incredouble speed.

Justifier had her on the ground now. He brought his boots down on her again and again, savaging various parts of her body. Robix screamed in pain, but couldnt fight back without letting the billboard go, and she was not willing to do that. The last few bolts holding the billboard up snapped, and the full weight was put on Robix's arm. The socket snapped as her arm was dislocated, and she screamed in pain. Still, determination she had inherreted from her father prevented her from letting go. The little voice in her head kept telling her: He wouldnt let go. He wouldnt let go. So, neither did she. She screamed as her ribs cracked under the boot, and began to lose her grip. She looked up just in time to see her attacker bring his boot up, and begin the stomp that would end her life on her head.

"NO!" Robix and Justifier looked towards the noise. There was Robin, in mid dive towards Justifier. In mid air he extended his bo staff and bashed Justifier across the face with it. The metal man was sent flying. Robin hit the ground, spun, and shot his own grapple at the billboard. The load on Robix's arm lessened by half, and she stopped screaming. Robin quickly tied down his grapple to the AC, and then hers as Justifier recovered from the brutal hit.

Robix looked up at her father, he had just saved her life. Now wasnt time to feel guilt over what she had done to him, but she felt it anyway, just slightly. It was almost funny that her saviour was the same person she thought had cursed her to this hellish half life of trying to make one soul out of pieces of two seperate ones. "You..." Robix said as she sat against the AC. "You saved me. Don't you remember what I did to you?"

Robin didnt remember, the ordeal with Shiva having left the whole day blurry in his memory. "You stay put. When I'm done with him, I want my suit back." With that Robin jumped at the full recovered Justifier.

Robix watched the fight play out as she sat helpless, or was she? Robix growled, she was not going to let him fight her fights for her. Robix stood and fell flat on her face. Her head spun, and she screamed in pain. She was not going to let him fight this for her, no way. Robix managed to kneel on her knees, and her good arm reached shakilly for her other.

He could do it. She told herself again and again as her fingers found a good grip on a bisep. Her mind went back to that day at the hive where her father had re-set his own arm bare handed. She had seen that will power in him, that one thing she would never equal him in. She was determined now to set free the same animal in her that he had set loose in himself that day. Robix tilted her head skyward and screamed as she pulled her arm out, far out. The pain became unbearable and she let it go. The limb snapped back into place with such pain she couldnt even breath, and pitched foward on the ground, almost unconcious. Stars danced before her eyes and she fought the void that threataned to claim her. She smiled despite herself; she had done it. After a few moments of heavy breathing she managed to ignore the pain, and pushed herself to her feet. She saw the fight wasnt going as well for her father as it could; he was obviously distracted trying to make sure she didnt get away. Robix jumped back into the fray, for the first and last time to fight side by side with her father.

Robin launched himself at Justifier, only to have a hammer swing up and hit him in the chest like a golf ball. He went spinning back, the breath robbed from his lungs and landed on his back. He saw Red-X jump above him, not giving the armored man even a moments rest before taking over for her father. Robix picked her staff back up off the ground, and pressed the attack against Justifier, waiting for her father to join her again. It didnt take long. Before even a few seconds had passed a freeze disk flew over her head and hit his hammer, encasing it in a large chunk of ice. Everyone stopped, and looked at the massive piece of ice. It stayed in the air though, he continued to hold it up.

"I think you just gave him a bigged hammer to swing." Robix said, and a moment later she was proven right as the large ice hammer batted her across the rooftop. Now Justifier was swining the insanely large block of ice and metal at Robin, who tried to block with his staff but was also batted away. He glared at Robix.

"Your the one with the suit, try using it!" He yelled at her, his voice full of venom.

"Its disabled!" She yelled back. "The cores temp was rising, he damaged it with an electrical blast!" She lied, not wanting her hex powers to be known to him if she could avoid it. Robin looked at her confused as he dodged an attack.

"He has an electrical attack?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, and that ice is all that stops him from using it." At this moment murphys law kicked in, and the ice around the hammer shattered as it hit the roof. The hammer was free again, and Robin found himself on the receiving end of an electric blast. He yelled as the electricity coursed through him. Despite the pain he managed to throw down a smoke shroud bomb, obscuring Justifier view of him. Justifier cut off the juice, thinking Robin had moved out of the beam, and Robin fell to one knee in the cloud. The smoke had made him think he moved, even when he hadnt. Robin tried to catch his breath as the smoke billowed around him. Being electrocuted sucked, big time.

Robix flipped over the cloud of smoke towards the confused attacker. She caught him off guard, and hit him as hard as she could in the shoulder with her bo staff. It didnt even appear to hurt him, and she had to jump away to avoid being cut by the sword. Robin then dove through the smoke cloud at him while he was distracted and grabbed hold of his hammer. He tried to pull it away from him, but couldnt make it budge.

"Big mistake." Justifier said, and pressed the buttom on the hammer. The full force of the hammers electricity passed through Robin as he was holding it. Robix saw her chance. As the Justifier watched her father cook with glee she jumped in with her staff, and shoved it through one of the eye holes on his mask, gouging out an eye. The hammer and sword fell to the ground, and he stumbled back, screaming. Deep within him, Howard Smith stirred, and Justifier almost lost his hold on the body. "NO!" Ye helled. "You are not wanted here, I AM IN CONTROL NOW!"

Robin pushed himself off the ground just as Justifier took off. He smashed against the walls of many buildings at high speed again and again in his blind fury. Robix grinned weakly under her mask, maybe now they wouldnt be able to track the fights origin to her apartment, and she could go on living a 'normal' life. Robix and her father came together on the roof, standing close to one another, waiting for him to regain control and attack again.

Justifier regained his control, and tucked Howard back down into the darkest prison again. He righted himself in mid-air and grabbed Mercy off of his back. He charged them, swinging the gigantic hammer. Father and daughter jumped away in opposite directions as the hammer passed through the air in a wide arc right where they had just been. Justifier set down on the roof, and glared at his foes.

"I was going to let you live in the new order." He told Robin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hes got a whole new era of justice thing lined up for the city, didnt think I belonged." Robix told him. A status indicator told her the suits core was almost repaired, but still needed more time.

"It is a shame, that neither of you will live to see my new city."

"We'll see about that!" Robin and Robix yelled simultaneously as they lunged at him. Justifier brought his hammer up to strike Robix, but Robin used his staff to parry the blow, and allow Robix to strike him with hers. After the blow they both jumped back to catch theire breath.

"I've been going at him for a while now, nothing seems to hurt this guy." Robix told him. The hatred she felt for him now had subsided temporarilly, just until she was out of danger. Robix charged him again, alone. She flew at him with her staff out in front of her, meaning to take his other eye. Justifier saw her coming, and had other plans. He grabbed her staff, and jabbed it into her stomach. She doubled over on the ground, and he rose mercy above his head, ready to strike down at her.

Robin flew across the roof top, and stood above Robix. He stopped the fatal blow with his bare hands, at a cost. He put his hands up, and the hammer hit them, and kept going. His arms and wrists broke, and the hammer hit his head, the blow much softened by his arms. Justifier kicked him, and he went down, and didnt get up. Robix rolled out of the way, and looked to her father. His arms were bent in odd shapes, obviously broken in multiple areas. She cursed, she really did need his help. Robix got an idea though.

With all that armor on, she doubted this big boy could swim. The bay was in view from here, maybe she could lure him out onto the bridge, and away from her father. Robix jumped to the roof of the next building, taunting him. He took to the sky, and gave chase. Robix ran as fast as she could along the rooftops towards the bridge. A few times she had to dodge as he tried to land on top of her, and finally she came to the last roof before the bridge. Robix turned, and fired a hex bolt at him. It didnt do anything but make some of his armor come loose, but it gave her a moment to get down the side of the building.

In the mind they shared war was on. Howard fought desperately to gain control again. He was positive he was supposed to have done something by now. "I need your help!" He yelled into the darkness. He saw a flicker of light in the darkness and lunged, but it dissapeared before he could get to it. "I just have to be patient." He told himself. "He said when the times right, that I'll know he's helping me. I just have to wait." Deep in his prison Howard steeled himself for the fight yet to come.

Robix slid down a gutter to the ground and looked up. Now she had to get him out onto the bridge, and disable that damned jet pack of his. She wished his suit was in as bad a shape as hers. Robix ran for the bridge, a hundred yards away. She heard his jet scream and ducked as he flew above her; swinging his hammer in a way that would have taken her head off. Robix looked to see if she could get a clear shot at his jet, but couldnt, and she didnt want to go firing off random hex blasts around the bridge. She ran again for the bridge, intent on making it there.

Justifier arced back around for another run at her; he had her on the run now. Once out on the bridge he was convinced she would have nowhere to go. He set down to give chase on foot. "There is no escape!" He yelled at her.

Robix didnt even bother looking back. She didnt hear the jet, and knew his electric hammer was back on the roof, so she felt safe for the moment. He chased her -or depending on what perspective you watch from she led him- onto the center of the bridge, and Robix turned. This was going to be the final showdown. She re extended her staff, and took a fighting stance despite the pain coming from all over her body. "Come on." She dared him. "COME GET ME!" She planned to knock him over the edge. She would take whatever damage he could deal her to get in close and then push him over the edge. When he was only a few feet from her Robix realized she had forgotten to disable the jet on his back, and now it was too late. Robix paniced and put her staff up to block the hammer, but the hammer broke it in half and hit her arm. This time she felt it break badly, but she shifted her weight and got under him. The hammer dropped and a metal gloved hand punched her in the face. Robix poured all her strength into the effort, but with only one good arm she knew she wouldnt be able to push him over the edge.

In his prison Howard saw the light. It was bright, and warm, and he lunged for it. It enveloped him, and he knew he wasnt alone. Its time Howard. Now, do it now. Urged an invisible voice. Howard fought against Justifier, and wasnt alone. He won the battle for the mind, and regained control of his body, but knew it wouldnt be for long.

"When you wake up now you won't remember this, just close your eyes, and relax Howard. I'm with you."

Outside Robix continued to push, and her attacker went limp. This gave her an advantage, and she managed to push him over the edge, not that it matterd; she knew he would re activate his jet, come back, and kill her.

Howard opened his eyes, and had no clue what was going on. He couldnt remember his talk with god, but he could see watter far below rushing up at him, and he could feel Justifier trying to take control again. "NO!" He yelled in mid air, but it didnt matter, Justifier was winning. Howard reached for his jet control, but stopped his hand. Justifier couldnt take control if they both drowned, he realized. He relaxed and closed his eyes as he waited to hit the watter. It didnt matter if justifier got control now, he would be in the drivers seat just long enough to drown, if the impact didnt kill them first. Howard took in a deep breath, fighting the urge to power up the jet and save himself. He hit the watter hard, and the seven hundred foot fall broke nearly every bone in his body, and he sank like a rock. As he sank Howard looked up. Through his one eye he could see light; warm, loving light. Howard smiled, and let the air out of his lungs. He felt a warm presence next to him, and closed his eyes.

When he re-opened his eyes he was lying down, but it was not at the bottom of the bay. Once again he was looking up into the face of an old man, who was smilling. "You done good Howard." Said the old man. "You done real good." Howard smiled, not caring that he had died. "Now come on, you should come meet your daughter. She's been waiting patiently long enough."

Robix nearly cried in relief when she saw him hit the watter. It was over, he would drown now. She collapsed onto the sidewalk of the bridge, allowing her pain to control her actions. On the inside of her mask a screen told her the core was fixed and the invisibility generator was repaired, so she activated them both so she wouldnt be disturbed. She lacked the energy needed to move even, and passed out on the sidewalk of the bridge.

Robin came awake back in his room. Raven was standing over him, healing his arms. He looked down at the arm yet to be healed and cringed, he couldnt feel it due to pain killers, but it looked as though it had had a nasty encounter with some kind of machine. Oh, thats right, it did. He remembered how the man he fought fought like some machine, how nothing he could do hurt him. Then, he bolted upright; unsure what was going on with the battle.

"Raven, what happened? Where are they?"

Raven looked away. "The one with the hammer drown, Red-X dissapeared on the bridge." Raven had seen the early coverage of the fight, she had seen the person in Red-X using hex bolts. That meant it was the person who attacked Jinx, and the more she thought about it the more she thought she had attacked Robin at the hive as well. "She just dissapeared, and we went to get you on the roof. Tim your lucky to be alive."

"How did you know it was a she in Red-X?"

Raven sat on the bed as she healed the arms. "Robin, it was Jinx's sister. We saw her use hex blasts."

Robin looked away from her as he realized he had saved Jinx's killer. His right arm now healed, he felt his head. It was wrapped in thick layers of bandages. "Any stitches?" He asked.

"No. We just bandaged it, I'll heal it after your other arm. You have a six inch gash across your forehead."

Christ, he hadnt just helped her, he had nearly died for her. "I'm gonna find her Raven." He vowed. "I'm going to find her." He repeated, feeling tired from his injuries and the painkillers.

"I know you will, and we will all help you, now get some rest Robin; your going to need some time to heal even with me helping this. The breaks are pretty bad."

"No, I cant rest I-" Raven put a hand on his forehead and whispered a sleep incantation. Robin relaxed on the bed as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

THERE! I'VE DONE IT! The titans now know of Robix and Red-X being gone. Now she's come to the fore-front for them. Killing Howard I felt was the only thing I could do with him, it was a shame I didnt do more with him while I could have, but its too late now. This chapter was harder than all hell, and I'd like to see some reviews, so please just take a minute and let me know what you thought.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: CPU IS RIP

_Our thoughts and prayers to those who perished in the tidal waves, and those who survived. I pray for God to give them the strength to survive, and over come the loss. I mourn for those who died, especially the little children; who's tiny fingers lacked the strength to hold on to anything. I can only hope death came swifly under the merciless waves. Out of the ashes of this disaster will arise the glowing phoenix of humanity. We will see the very best man kind has to offer, that beutifull glowing light our creator encourages us all to let shine. This phoenix will be seen in the man who gives up his own food ration for a child, it will be seen in the troops tirelessly handing out watter to the thirsty, food to the hungry. This phoenix will be seen in the stranger who comforts a man he does not know. It will be seen in the families who lost a child, but take in another who's parents cannot be found. This phoenix will be seen as the world comes together to help. So I say to you, all of you:_

_WE WILL SEE THIS PHOENIX, **AND BY GOD IT WILL SOAR!**_

I must encourage all of you out there to give, and tell you, there are starving children damnit! We must all do what we can, every dime helps! That wonderfull phoenix I speak of feeds off of every nickle and dime we drop in the jar! I'm going to give tomorrow, I'm going to give fifty dollars. I can only afford really to give twenty, but giving fifty won't make me starve. Giving twenty will make someone out there starve. Giving fifty hurts me, giving twenty hurts someone else much much worse. People, I'm moved to tears as I wrote that above, I just know that this is a chance for so much good to be done, we all have to help. This _phoenix_ needs us all to help if its going to soar.

22 B.F. (Before Freedom) In the year 22 B.F. The saviour of planet Tamaran was born. Tamaran at the time was under the boots of a nearby planet, the people enslaved and forced into labor camps. His name at the time of his birth was Earth Mover, given to him and thousands of others by the captors. His name was his job as well, he was one of the thousands of diggers. The name his mother gave him was Starfire, a name that would be passed down his line for ages.

This Starfire, the first Starfire, would later in life be attacked by a cruel guard for not working hard enough. The guards were all weaker than the Tamaranians, a lizard like people from a nearby planet. What kept the Tamaranians enslaved was the lizards superiour numbers and technology, but on that day when Starfire paused to wipe his brow and was hit for it, he did what few tamaranians dared to do, and the ones who had before him, all died. He fought back. He powered up two bolts, and before the guard could do anything he blew his teeth out the back of his head.

Surrounding guards came running, and Starfire continued to fight. He took out a great deal of them in his labor camp all on his own, but the numbers were too great. Eventually he was thrown to the ground, and savagely beaten. Then, something else that had not happened before happened. Other tamranians, though stricken with fear, joined the fight. Fighting for themselves was a new concept, they had been enslaved for almost a hundred generations now; but before an hour had passed that one forced labor camp was liberated.

The tamaranians captive there looked in awe at what they had done, some feared retaliation, but one among them stood up again, and led them foward; Starfire. He led them from labor camp to labor camp, killing the guards as they went and bolstering theire ranks in the process. Mal nourished and beaten Tamaranians washed over the smaller camps, destroying lizard men, taking supplies, and eating the flesh of theire former captors if that was what it took. They encountered many problems, soon the ammount of guards were doubled, and the smaller camps were all fortified like the bigger ones. Starfire led them on still, never wavering. After wiping out the smaller camps on one continent of Tamaran his forces reached numbers above one million.

Then, something terrible happened. When his forces were seen coming the larger camps would exterminate all the prisoners before fleeing in shuttlecraft. He lost soldiers in this, and could no longer recruit new members. The freedom movement looked doomed, but Starfire found a new way. The lizzards were poor of sight, so now he snuck his soldiers in wearing the skin of the dead enemies. It worked. Now camp after camp fell before him again, and on all of the other continents similar movements began.

Within a year of the first day he fought back Starfire had taken back half of tamaran. He had aquired technology, and a uniformed millitary. Now he had supply lines, advanced weponry for hardened targets, the battle would soon be won. Won however, at a price. Four hundred million Tamaranians fell in this battle, fighting for the cause of freedom; a concept so foreign to them it was hard to wrap theire minds around. Four hundred million, nearly half the population of the planet.

It was worth it. After the lizard people were pushed off of this planet, Starfire had been ordained king. When asked what they were to do next, Starfire pointed to the sky, he pointed at the nearby planet of Tar'a'gaz, the lizard peoples homeworld.

"Next-" he said "we take the battle to them." And so it was done. The tamaranians discovered they could breath in space, and legion after legion flew up from the planet, soaring into space and towards the planet of the lizards. Even though now he was king, and could have stayed home and commanded from there, Starfire still led the fight. Always on the front line, fighting harder than any other man could. The battle on this planet proved just as difficult, if not more so. In fact, it was technically lost. A bitter defeat was dealt to the tamaranians, and they were forced to retreat back into space.

"What now?" Was asked of the king at the time.

"Now, if we cannot defeat them on the ground, we will eradicate them from space."

The word was given, and millions of tamaranians flew up from tamaran. Around the planet they waited for the order; one hundred and twenty five million of them. Then, the king rose his hands, and two bolts flew down at the planet. Two bolts, not much. But then everyone began to catch on, and within the hour every tamaranian in orbit was firing volley after volley at the planet, and within a few hours the land masses could be seen awash in flames. The attack continued for three weeks, more Tamaranians coming out to relieve the tired, but the king never left except for food, and a few moments rest from time to time. After the three weeks siege on the planet little if any life was left. The tamaranians swept over the land masses with ease, eradicating whatever was left. Then, it was discovered that they were not the only planet captured.

After the defeat of the home world Starfire led on still. The fight led them out of the solar system, to others nearby. Planet after planet they liberated, and wiped out the captors. It was genocide, but it had had to be done. When it was over a total of twelve planets had been freed- one of which was Krypton, and there was much rejoicing, but it was short lived. Ten years after the wars Starfire was assassinated by the last group of the lizard men right in front of his eight year old son. There was grieving across the free solar systems where Starfire had fought. The crown was passed to his son. The first king, the king of kings, was cremated as per his instructions. An empty coffin was laid to rest in orbit around Tar'a'gaz. On the front of it, in several languages was written:

_Here lies the spirit of the king of Tamaran. Below lie the smoking remains of Tar'a'gaz. The craters below are the foot prints left behind by a mighty warrior. This is the destruction wrought upon evil by a man who lived and died to serve his people. Let all who would do Tamaran harm look below, thus is the fate of any peoples who would try to conquer Tamaran._

The year he died was 12 A.L. (After Liberation). His eight year old son was crowned king while still flecked with gore from his deceased father, and thus did Starfire the II take the throne of Tamaran. The eight year olds mother did the ruling until he was seventeen, at which time he took a wife and proved himself to be a fair and powerfull ruler. Together with the other 12 planets that had been freed a federation of planets was formed under his rule. Together the twelve planets spread out, expanded theire rule, and went on campaings in many solar systems to free enslaved peoples. New technologies were developed and discovered, trade was set up. Tamaran was always out in front of all the other planets, on the cutting edge of everything.

Starfire the II died on the field of battle in 30 A.L. He died without siring a son, and his nephew was chosen. His nephew, who's true name was not recorded in the archives took the name of Starfire in honnor of the preceeding two kings. He proved to be not so swift of a ruler. Due to a birth defect he was somewhat 'soft headed'. He did have the intellectual fortitude to appoint a shogun to do the ruling, whilst he would simply be a figure head. Tamaran and the federation of planets prospered. Eventually he grew old, and his son Starfire took the throne.

Starfire the IV ruled in a difficult time. Under his rule a thirteenth planet was added to the federation after its liberation. Starfire traveled there to meet the rulers, and durring his stay he was given a peculiar gift, though this is not known to the tamaranian populous. While there, he was made the first tamaranian vampire. For a year he stayed on this planet before returning home. Once there he created another, who created another. At first the gift was only given to those who were most trusted, but eventually it came into the hands of less responsible Tamaranians, and spread like wildfire across the planet. Many behaved as animals, killing for blood, and civil war broke out across the planet.

Starfire the IV ended his own life out of guilt at the beginning of the civil war. His son, who was conceived before he bacame a vampire took over and lead the way. It would never be known to anyone that he had been the cause of the 'disease' as it was seen.

Tamaran plunged into war on the planet, where it stayed for many many years. It was a hundred years before the war was 'won'. Most of the vampires became smart, and stopped killing for blood so as to go un detected. But still many behaved like beasts, and were wiped out. From time to time even to modern day one would occasionally be found and exterminated.

In the midst of the vampire wars a new threat descended upon the federation of planets. A new enemy came out of nowhere one day and eradicated the thirteenth planet of the federation. This enemy was stronger than the twelve planets combined. Once again a Starfire took the lead in the fight. What they fought was a moving planet, easilly the size of any three planets from the federation combined. It had outstanding defenses, and the power to destroy a world. The soldiers that lived on it were fiersome creatures; no one of them capable of concious thought but part of a collective. They were tall, twice as tall as a tamaranian male. The features were skeletal, the skin an ashen grey. Two more planets were destroyed by them, turned to dust.

Starfire the XV took the battle to them. As they had against the lizzard people Tamaranians took to space, and couldnt surround the planet. It was too massive. So, they positioned themselves over one land mass at a time as they fired below. Though inaccurate, the Skeletoids rifles could fire into space. Over the course of the two month assault nearly fifteen million were lost. However, in the end victory was had by a Starfire. The planets land masses became awash in flames, and Starfire charged across the planet in an assault that would cost an additional thirty million tamaranian lives. In the end he died on the field of battle, on the last day of the campaign. After the victory the skeletoid planet was destroyed with its own technologies, reduced to an asteroid field. The body of Starfire the XV was laid to rest on the biggest asteroid. His coffin had a plaque on it, it read:

_In the battle for freedom we were guided by a star of fire. In a fight for survival we were guided again by the fire of this star. Once again, Tamaran and the federation is Triumphant. By the grace of a fallen hero and leader, and the sacrifice of millions who would never come home, by the creators above, we still stand. We thank the fallen, and live every day in theyre honnor._

It had been simple, and not as greatly worded as it could have been, but it had been written by his grieving wife. It was then that it became custom for a casket of a fallen king to be placed where there greatness was most visible. For Starfire the I it had been in orbit above Tar'a'gaz. For the XV it was in the asteroid feild that had been the Skeletoid planet. Throughout the galaxy to this day there are many caskets orbiting many differant planets where the kings fell, or once did battle.

Starfire, the father of the first female Starfire's casket would one day orbit a planet he liberated in his tenior as king. The galaxy was infinetly large, Tamaran was constantly involved in wars to bring freedom to opressed peoples everywhere. He survived the battle, but it was ceremonial for it to be placed there. He was the sixty-first Starfire; his daughter the sixty-second.

By the time Starfire the Sixty first took the throne the Tamaranian empire had overshadowed the original federation. The federation was still there of course, but the tamaranian empire weilded more power on its own across the galaxy. Tamaranian rule was law across much of the galaxy; sometimes trumping local law even. Around the known (or rather the civilized) universe there were very few planets that weilded power like Tamaran's.

A great example of the influence Tamaran had- one of the four moons once mysteriously went missing. A distant planet in its eagerness to please the tamaranian courts comissioned a project of monumental proportions. They took theyre own moon, and using space debris began to make it in the likeness of the Tamaranian one. Within a week they had sculpted it to the exact dimensions of the missing tamaranian moon, correct in every aspect down to a few millimeters here and there. They presented it to the tamaranian court to please them. The tamaranian court sent a thankyou letter, a simple one. It read:

_Hey thanks. We owe you one._

A week later the original moon was found behind a nearby planet. It had been stolen by a group of nerds with a cloaking device, a tractor beam, and a dry sense of humor. So now two identical moons orbitted Tamaran. Even with a powerfull telescope one could not determine wich one was the original.

_We interupt our history lesson to bring you back to the story._

Kali walked the streets of london, Blackfire at her side. They had taken a leave from the tower two days before so that Kali could show Blackfire another aspect of the vampire nature. Kali had taken this diversion partially to show the girl this bit of nature, and partially to get her mind off of the guilt of ever having created Robix. She understood now who she was, and what she had done, but for all this she still couldnt find her. They walked together down a dark foggy alleyway, the pungeant smell of urine and trash was hard to block out, but there was another smell here, the smell of death- old death.

Blackfire felt a chill go up her spine as a rat skittered across the alley. Kali had not spoken much to her, but when they left the flat she had said that it was time to put things right. Blackfire thought that now Kali might be more willing to talk. She shifted closer to the woman as another rat skittered by. "Kali what are we doing here?" On this planet there were few things Blackfire need fear, but for some reason she couldnt help but be frightened in this place and it showed in her voice.

"I have been showing you the good aspects of the vampires Blackfire, it is time I showed you the other side."

Blackfire gulped. How bad could it be? "What do you mean?"

"Blackfire, let me explain. You understand Marcus was disgraced, do you not?" The memory seemed distant, but Blackfire nodded her head. Kali continued. "He was not the only one Blackfire. Some vampires cannot stand eternity, and become more like him. Others are not even that lucky Blackfire, and they become animals." Blackfire couldnt see it, but a few tears rolled down Kali's face. "Blackfire, we are here to end the life of a poor pathetic immortal that has lost her way."

"Wait-" Blackfire stopped walking even she was so shocked. "We're here to kill a vampire?" Kali turned around.

"Yes Blackfire, a vampire that kills." Kali noticed the worried look cross Blackfires features, and the slight wobble in her knees as she recalled just how ugly the fight with Marcus had been. "Dont worry, she isnt nearly as strong as Marcus. She's younger than me even." Blackfire took a step foward, and could see the tears now.

"Kali whats wrong?" Blackfires voice shook, Kali's behaviour was so odd. "Your not telling me something."

"Blackfire, its the job of a vampire to terminate its own young if they become disgraced." Kali choked. "This girls creator cast her out a hundred and fifty years ago, I took her in. Blackfire its my job to destroy her now." The words hit Blackfire hard as she realized Kali was here to kill one of her own.

"But why do you have to do it?"

"Blackfire I have never created another vampire, by taking in the ones who had been cast out I took on the role of being theire creator. It is my job to do this now Blackfire, and I felt it is something you should see."

Blackfire looked deep into Kali's eyes; something she regularly avoided. In them she could see the anguish and the weight of eternity, something frightening. Kali's eyes were as windows into her soul, and Blackfire could see the ages she had seen. "Youre going to kill your own child?" She asked, her throat suddenly dry.

"Yes, Blackfire. I am going to kill my own child. When you see her, you will understand it is a thing of mercy. She has lost herself, she envies the dead but cannot join them without my help." Kali turned around again, trying to divine her former students presence in the area.

"Wait." Said Blackfire as she caught up. "You don't want me to help you?"

"No, you are only to watch. Blackfire, before tonight is done you are going to see the most pathetic sort of wretch ever to walk this earth. While she was once a vampire, this kind of disgraced does not feed on blood alone. Do not think of her as a vampire anymore Blackfire, she feeds on living flesh. It is what she has turned in to."

"What do you mean?"

"It is a sub-species of vampires. If we lose our way and become disgraced you end up like Marcus, or Jessica. Jessica has fallen victim to a differant kind of hunger. No matter how much she consumes her flesh still rots on the bones, it could take a hundred years before this kills her. Feeling her body die she consumes more, and even eats the flesh of her victims because she tries to stay alive. Its rare; she's the first in seventy years."

"But I thought you said she just became disgraced because of the weight of eternity or something."

"Yes, one leads to the other." They came to a burned out building that the stench of death eminated from. "Blackfire, steady your stomach. What you see in here is going to disturb you."

Blackfire put on a stoic look. "What will we see?"

"Blackfire, what we will see is going to be enough to even give me nightmares. Whatever you do Blackfire, no matter what, you must not let her get closer to you than she is to me."

Together they entered the house, and the stench of rotting flesh threatened to turn Blackfires stomach. She looked around. The house was burnt out, the floors had collapsed and the roof had a few holes in it. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness Blackfire could see bodies lying all around, some children. Her jaw dropped when she saw the skeletal corpse of an infant, the bones small and bird-like, and she could stop it no longer. She collapsed and lost her stomach contents. She heaved a few times, and wiped her mouth before getting up again. Kali had her back to her, but other than that had not moved.

"Blackfire, while this fight will be easy, it won't be easy to watch." Kali's head turned upwards just slightly. "She's near. Stay close behind me." Blackfire levitated, and avoided looking at the infant corpse again. Kali began to walk through the house, and Blackfire floated only six inches behind her. "Jessica." Kali called. "Jessica its me- Kali." In front of her a human form stood out of the rubble, naked, dirty, and shivering. Blackfire looked over Kali's shoulders. She felt pitty for the creature. Its flesh was rotting, and Blackfire could see where she had once been beautifull. Eyes that were once vibrant were now grey and distant. The abused naked woman stood looking at them, and a twisted sort of smile crossed the dirty face. Thick oily hair was matted to her skin, and Blackfire could only guess it had once been red. All of the bones around them were picked clean; and Blackfire realized it was the vampire that the smell was coming from. Her skin had lost its white color, and turned black as if suffering from plauge. There were numerous open sores, some filled with maggots. The creatures right eye was entirely white.

"Kali!" The thing hissed. Its voice was pained. It tried to step foward towards them but collapsed on the ground coughing. "Kali its you. Its really you." It breathed.

"This will be easier than I thought Blackfire. Whatever you do now, just don't turn away." Kali said in a shaky voice. Her heart ached looking at Jessica, a part of herself was going to die tonight. "Jessica, its me. Its alright now, I'm here." She told the creature on the ground. Kali knelt down, and despite her being covered in filth held the shivering woman close to her. "I'm here now, its alright."

"Kali somethings wrong with me. Why did you leave me?" The she creature said in a raspy voice. "Kali it hurts."

"I'm sorry Jessica, I tried with you. Im sorry. Its all going to be alright now. I'm here."

Blackfire watched Jessica embrace Kali. The she creature looked at her, and locked eyes. Blackfire felt her heart skip a beat as she stared into the most terrifying eyes she had ever seen. "Who is she Kali?" Jessica asked.

"That, that is your sister Jessica." As Kali said this Jessicas entire body tensed. A filthy arm reached over Kalis shoulder, reaching for Blackfire.

"My... Sssister?"

"Yes Jessica. Your sister in that I care for you both." Blackfire could hear Kali's voice shaking, and knew she was crying hard. Jessica began to shiver more heavilly, and Blackfire knelt and took her hand in both of hers. The hand squeezed back feebly.

"Sisster..." Jessica's eyes began to glaze a little, and Blackfire squeezed the hand reassuringly, nodding her head.

"Yes. I'm your sister."

"Kali it hurts." Jessica's voice rose as if she were in great pain, and she began to cry tears of blood.

"Shhh." Kali said. "Shhh. Its okay now Jessica. Its okay." Blackfire felt the hand in her own begin to relax, but Jessica's eyes never left her own. She let out a pained cry, and blood began to seep out the corner of her mouth. "Goodnight Jessica, my sweet princess." Jessica's eyes closed, and for the first time Blackfire realised she was crying too.

"My... sister."

Jessicas hand went lax, and Blackfire let it go. Kali laid Jessica on the ground and Blackfire could see what Kali had done. There was a dagger sticking out of her chest above her heart. Kali teleported Blackfire and the body to a spot in the forest. Blackfire watched her cover it in rocks, unable to say anything. She tried to help, but Kali had growled at her, wanting to carry this burden on her own. When she was done Kali stood in front of the simple grave, and Blackfire could hear her crying now.

"A mother should never out live her child." Blackfire said, understanding Kali was feeling a pain only a mother could.

"No, no they should not. Now you have seen the ugly side of this world." Kali collapsed and held her face in her hands as she cried. Blackfire came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thats not the only reason you brought me, is it?" Blackfire waited for a response, but Kali only looked up at her with haunted eyes. Blackfire let herself drift to the ground next to Kali. Kali had brought her so she wouldnt have to do it alone too. "It must have been so hard for your. I'm sorry."

"It was hard for her; she needs your pitty not me." Kali leaned foward on the pile of rocks and took some deep breaths. "But thanks for coming with me for this. I didnt want to do it alone." Kali kissed the top-most rock of the pile and thought of her days with Jessica. Jessica, a sweet girl who had been cast out by her creator; and found by Kali feeding in a horse stall. She had found her sucking the beasts dry of blood. "I couldnt have done this alone Blackfire, thankyou." Kali rose from the ground and collected her composure. "Come, we shouldnt stay here."

"Wait, how did you find out about her?" Blackfire asked.

"A friend told me she had fallen, she had been like this for two months." Kali spat. "She suffered like this for two months because they tried to find her actual creator instead of me! Thats why she had to suffer so badly."

_Back at the tower_

Human beings can get used to most anything with time. Eskimo's live in the freezing cold, where hypothermia could set in on a naked man in less than a minute. Navajo's lived in the deserts, regularly enduring heat where an eskimo would collapse and have sun stroke in a few minutes. The human being is a diverse creature indeed, and can get used to most anything.

For instance, getting used to having a live bear and two elemental children in your dwelling. Now _that_ took some getting used to. Eskimo's and Navajo's would have pulled theire hair out in frustration and run for theire frozen tundras and sun baked deserts if confronted with this problem. Not the titans though, they adapted. They bought ear plugs.

Thunder and Lightening zipped about the tower, chasing after Lance. Lance was a giant Kodiak bear Kali had aquired to rid herself of another troublesome filthy beast. Lance took a right down one hallway, and waited for the children to come through. When they did he grabbed thunder, pinned him to the ground, and chewed on his head. Thunder laughed because it tickled. Lightening jumped in, pushing Lance off. Lance grabbed them both in a bear hug, and a giant cloud of cartoonish dust and limbs began to crash about the tower as they wrestled.

The two children and the bear crashed out of the hallway into the living room. They landed in front of the three titans trying to watch TV, and the dus cloud circled about in front of the screen. None of the titans batted an eyebrow at this. Robin, who'se arms were in slings looked to Cyborg. "Alright its your turn to move them." He said. Cyborg sighed and picked up a broom.

"Yeah well when your arms heal its your turn for a week." He pushed the broom into the cloud of noisy children and dust and forcefully moved it out from in front of the tv. When he withdrew the broomstick the end of it was chewed on and splintered. He threw it in a pile of other destroyed brooms nearby as he sat back down. "Think T n' H are starting to chew on them too when we poke them with those. I'm seein human teeth marks on them now too."

"Told you." Raven said. "I pulled a splinter out of Thunders tongue yesterday."

"As long as they don't poop outside like Lance I think we're okay." Cyborg cringed at this, and Robin looked at him. "What?"

"They can't go on walks with Lance anymore. Everywhere he pees, they do. Pisses lance off- so to speak." The three titans all shook theire heads.

"Maybe we should just release all three of them into the wild?" Raven asked. No one responded so she shrugged. "It was just a thought."

"Are there other elementals that could take care of them?" Robin asked.

"Watter doesnt get along with lightening, earth is missing, has been for a century, Fire lives in a volcano, and Wind lives in the upper most layers of the atmosphere. On the bright side they should be back to normal within the year."

"Hey wait, can we dump them on Batman?" Asked Cyborg. This earned him a dirty look from Robin. "What about the JL?"

Robin opened his mouth to say that was a good idea, but Raven interupted. "They can't leave earth or they die."

"But lance can, right?" Cyborg persisted.

"You really want to break that to Kali?"

"Uh, no."

_On Tamaran._

The celebration had lasted almost two days on Tamaran. Tomorrow the three teenagers were scheduled to go on a diplomatic mission. Starfires father had scheduled her only to go on one; as if he were ashamed of her and did not want her in front of the other royal courts throughout the galaxy. Starfire did not mind, she wanted to get back to earth as soon as she could. Jinx however was a little peeved. She had liked the thought of going to other planets and being treated like royalty. That and the chance to receive some high tech wedding gifts wasnt so bad, not that the ones from tamaran were nothing to write home about. She had received a virtual reality system, some high speed hover skates, and a drivel eel which allowed her to read any written language. These were things she had received and loved, and she wanted to go to other planets not out of greed, but to see what kind of tech existed across the galaxy. She found it all to be fascinating; so many breathtaking things she wished she had the time to marvel at. Starfire had received a few trinkets similar to hers, but she was used to those kind of things. It had really taken a while to sink it but it showed Jinx just how primitive earth was; even if earth had automatic doors.

Beast Boy stared up at the night sky, unable to believe how differant it was from the night sky of eath. He wondered if Blackfire was back on earth thinking something similar about his night sky. He missed her, and just hoped not too much had changed since he had left. He turned into a wolf on the balcony of his room, and howled up at the differant moons. There were several moons, and after just a few howls his throat got sore. With a thought he turned into a lion and jumped on his bed. Starfire had told him he would see Blackfire again in two days, and he couldnt wait. He thrashed about untill one of the blankets covered him just right and settled down to sleep. He chuckled in his head. He would scare the daylights out of the servant girl that had been coming in to wake him.

_Earth_

It was still early on Titans island, barely past eight but Robin was tired. He flopped his useless arms futilly in frustration, and regreted it as they hurt. Raven had said a week at the most to make him feel better, but they still hurt like hell. He thought about the injury, and how he had gotten it. He had saved the life of Jinx's killer, and almost died doing it. He felt guilty over it. Durring times when he had been injured Robin knew how hard it hit Raven. He couldnt imagine what it must have been like for Starfire in the brief minutes Jinx was dead. More pain than a person was meant to feel, he imagined. He flopped his arms again even though he knew it would hurt. "When I'm better, I'm gonna get her." He promised himself in the dark of his own room.

"Talking to yourself? Thats a sign of dimensia." Said Raven. Robin looked up from the bed, he had not known she was there.

"Obviously not."

"You didnt know you werent alone. You were talking to yourself." Raven sat down on the bed next to him and un slung his arms. She laid them out by his sides so he would be comfortable while he slept. She passed her hands over them and released some healing energy. It would kill the pain enough so he could sleep. On his forehead was a scar so faint she could barely see it. Faint enough so that if she blinked while looking at it she would have to try again to find it when her eyes opened. She had put alot of skill into healing that. Privately she thought of that one healing as a work of art. If anyone was to say they could have done better Raven would have killed them for it; no one likes a smart-ass.

Raven continued to stare at him as the minutes passed. Some might have thought it an awkward situation, but Robin was used to this. In theyre time together Robin was accustomed to Raven staring at him for prolonged periods of times, studying him. He allowed her to do so and would sometimes close his eyes, and wait for her hands to explore his body. In moments like these he had often reached out to touch her but she would have none of it. She would place his hands back at his sides and continue watching him. In a way it was part of how she showed her love for him; the look in her eyes the same look in the eyes of someone admiring something they owned. It was at the same time a way of her showing she loved him and demonstrating her ownership of him.

Most would think this appaling- owning someone. But the fact was Robin loved it. He would close his eyes, and bask in her gaze as if it were warm sunlight. 'Own me!' he would cry in his mind 'I am yours!'. In his mind he screamed about how he loved belonging to her. Whether it was her hands or her eyes on his skin he wished she would hold him close, whisper her proclomation of ownership of him, and drink of his blood.

Together they sat like this for some time. Robin laid still for her as he knew she wanted, and after some time Raven lifted her hand and carressed his face as her eyes drifted lazily over his prone form. She ran her hands through his hair, over his chest. She watched him fall asleep, hating that she couldnt further heal his arms. Until they were healed she had to be 'gentle' with him. She saw how early it was and sighed. Having nothing better to do she laid down on Robins chest and let herself fall asleep listening to his heart.

_Earth, England_.

Blackfire found her and Kali back at the same flat they had been using as they tracked down Jessica. It was small, a one bedroom place. She laid in the room on the bed watching Kali at the table through the open door. Kali's back was turned to her, and it was obvious she was deep in thought. In the last two hours Kali had gotten up a few times and attacked her, moving so fast Blackfire could not see. She had grabbed her viciously on the bed and held her close, smelling her hair and crying. When she was done she would leave Blackfire- who by that time did not want to be left- and go sit silently at the table again. She was watching now, waiting for her to do it again. Kali would be there one second, then gone the next, and as Blackfire would look for her she would be hit with her on the bed, shaken by the impact and startled. In the silence Blackfire wondered again just why Kali would want her. What good am I? Why make me an immortal?

"Because I feel the urge to reproduce, and you show the sings that you have what one needs to last an eternity." Kali looked at the ceiling and heard Blackfire gasp. "If you direct thoughts like those at me I can't help but hear them." She felt Blackfire understand. "I want a child Blackfire, and I want it to be you."

You have been testing me, preening me for this. I should hate or fear you for that night in the desert but I don't. Why?

"Because you know why I did it, and you take pride in passing even though you try to hide it. You want to be one of us as much as you try to hide it from me."

Well, how did you feel when it was done to you?

"I can show you." Kali got up from her seat and laid on the bed. She pulled Blackfire to her, and she didnt resist. Kali felt wave after wave of want coming from Blackfire. She felt how the girl loved this. She looked into her mind and saw the sexual things Blackfire wanted with her, and the shame she felt for wanting them. Kali herself found the images somewhat tempting. It had been quite some time since she had enjoyed the true pleasures of the flesh; she shook it off though. She was here to share a memory. She tilted Blackfires head so the girl looked her in the eyes. She planted a soft kiss on her forehead and held her close.

Open your mind to me.

What are you doing?

I'm going to show you when it was done to me. I'll show you when my creator put me through that test, just open your mind. Relax.

Blackfire did as she was told. She relaxed her body and mind and she began to see fleeting images, memories that were not her own. They began to grow in strength, and she knew she was re-living Kali's night.

Meredith was her mortal name. Blackfire understood that now. She also understood that Meredith worked in an inn. She understood Meredith had lost a child in birth the year before. The father had been a long time lover who abandoned her when she had told him she was late. Blackfire grimaced at the callousness of men. She also knew now that Kali had met her creator as she grieved over the grave of her unborn child. It had been another cold dark night in the winter.

FLASHBACK- EARTH, ENGLAND 1321 EVENTS LEADING TO 1323

Meredith knelt before the un marked grave of her child, a girl, and one of her hands went to her stomach, which still felt empty. Empty was all she could ever feel anymore, even the cold of the winter was beyond sensing to her. Her body felt the effects of the cold, but not the sensation. She coughed violently as she knelt. Perhaps the only warmth she felt stemmed from moderate hypothermia. In such a time a minor sickness could kill, if she stayed out much longer she might not live through the week. It did not matter. She was without her love, without her child. Being without life would almost be a mercy compared to this. The snow fell gently around her, ankle deep and rising. Her clothing were rags and proveded no protection. She looked up with an empty look in her eyes to the older part of the cemetary. No one had been burried there for nearly fifty years. Now the village burried its dead here, without headstones. Just one on top of the other, and Meredith hoped her child would go un disturbed in this spot near the wall. She was sure she heard something there, and saw a glimpse of something.

"Is someone there?" She asked in a listless voice. From the darkness came a man dressed well. He wore all the finery of the age, had a sword at his side, and a black cape flowing around him. He must have been a lord, she decided, and bowed slightly. "I appoligize my lord, I meant not to disturb you."

The man who would later be her creator into re-birth was named Amadeo. He was pretty, she thought idly. He had reflective blue eyes, a sharp face, shoulder length blonde hair that was almost white. He stood a few inches taller than she, but his figure was slight and almost girlish, but on him it looked good. Meredith looked away from him, back to the un marked grave.

"I'm afraid your mistaken, I am no lord- not of this land anyway." He told her in accented english. It was the kind of accent an english speaking person aquired when they had been speaking other languages in other lands for far too long. He came and stood next to her, which made her uncomfortable. "You will freeze if you stay out much longer." He said playfully. "You are not dressed for such weather."

"Whilst appealing to the eye, your finery might not be thought warm either." Saying such a thing could get her beaten, or worse but she was beyond caring. She waited for a blow to land on her, but none came. Instead she felt her body covered in soft fabric as he wrapped his cape around her. It was still warm from his using it, and she tried to remove it but her persisted. "Thank you." She said, and wrapped it tightly around her, realizing just how cold she felt. So he was being kind, that was even worse. When men were kind it meant they wanted something. Meredith resinged herself to this. Some warm food, a few coins perhaps, yes, that would be worth her body if he so desired it. For her child back she would give her soul as well.

"It is... someone important to you, burried here?"

"My child. Stillbirth." Meredith did a double take. She had not meant to reveal that, it was as if someone else thought of the answer and said it through her mouth. She shrugged it off; it did not matter. "Who are you?" She asked in a weak voice.

"I am lord Amadeo, lord of great lands to the south."

"Your business here?" Meredith persisted.

"Visiting the grave of a loved one, nothing more." In fact it was his long deceased mother burried in the old section of the cemetary. Amadeo had no interest in hiding anything from her. His interest was growing by the second. "Come." He told her. "You should not be here in the cold."

Great, she thought. Fear was building in her stomach at the thought of what he wanted her for. It disgusted her, but she didnt care enough to do anything. It was durring the walk that she realized he could not have been alive at the time anyone was burried in that section, but it didnt matter. Maybe it was a familly patriarch or something. He led her to his home. It was a nice structure. It looked warm, and by the time she got to the gate with him it was all she cared about. At the front steps she collapsed, nearly unconcious. Before she could even try to get up she felt herself hoisted and held against his chest. She looked up at him, his eyes were full of concern.

"Come. We will get you clean, fed, and warm." She was almost beyond hearing him, but heard compassion in his voice that eased her fear of him. Once inside the main hall she heard the roar of large fires from rooms all over. It was warm, and she could smell food. Lazily she took in the sight of the stone walls, the great hearths, hanging tapestries and suits of armor. He wrapped his cape more securely around her and set her on a bench as he began a hot bath for her.

"You have no servants?" She asked weakly from the bench.

"Only in the days. My nights I spend alone." He heated up great cauldrons of watter and poured them into a stone tub he had dragged into the room. Meredith imagined he must be many times stronger than he appeared. Soon he came for her again, he took his cape back from her and began to undress her. Meredith tried to fight his hands off, but she was too weak. She soon found his hands had no interest in the pleasures of her flesh. He bathed her with complete indifferance, and she felt safe with him as she drifted in and out of conciousness in the tub. "You have no familly?" He asked as he dunked her head and washed her hair vigorously. Somehow he seemed to avoid getting wet himself.

"None." She asnwered weakly. "None but some scattered cousins."

"I see." Meredith found herself ornately clothed, and well fed before long. Amadeo led her to a room that was to be hers and put her to bed. She had been expecting this to be the moment he took her, but he did not. He tucked her in, made sure she was warm, and headed for the door.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. Warm broth and other foods in her stomach restored some of what little strength she had, and her voice was more steady.

"You interest me." Amadeo said. "I saw you mourning little one, and I asked myself what you might be like if not leading such a putrid existance." He leaned against the thick wooden doorway, amused that she did not understand the last two words he spoke. At this time to say she was uneducated was an understatement, but on a whim he had decided to see what he could make of her.

Time flew, and over the next two years the 18 year old Meredith learned. Amadeo taught her to read, write, in several languages. With time she took well to ancient tongues he himself had had problems learning with. He paraded her about, dressed her as a doll, and brought her across europe to absorb the wisdom of the ages. Opera, theatre, these things he exposed her to. Culturing her, preening her, making of her what he thought an immortal should be.

For Amadeo it was all a game- at the beginning. At first it was just pitty to him, reaching into a mortals life to do good like all imortals eventually do; looking to do 'good' in a world they left behind. Then, gradually he grew fond of her. She was like a daughter to him, and he a father to her. He taught her of the religions of the world, and of all other things. She soaked up the knowledge like a plant in the sun. He made of her the finest lady of the times.

In two years Meredith went from a poor wretch in the snow to nobility. He showed her off at royal balls, and more than once a man thought he her father and asked for her hand in marriage; those who persisted mysteriously went missing, and may be connected to a burriel sight archeologists found in europe full of skeletons that had twisted spines and skulls in the pelvic region. Yes, Amadeo loved her and was fiercly protective.

For Meredith it was the time of her life. She lived in splendor she had never imagined. Just twice she asked Amadeo why he did all of this. On both occasions he shrugged and said 'just because I could'. It was obvious he would tell her no more. But, a year and a half into theyre time together odd things began to happen.

Meredith began to notice things, like how he never seemed to eat regular meals. On a few occasions he displayed strength that was in-human. Once, she had been crossing a street in paris and had not seen a stage coach barreling towards her until it was too late. She closed her eyes and waited for the end to come, but all she heard was a crashing noise. When she looked up Amadeus was at her side, the horses were both dead, and the wagon was cut cleanly in half around her. No one could recall quite what had happened. No one had really seen it. At other times she would think something and he would respond to it as if she had said it out loud. These types of incidents began to happen with regular frequency, and grudgingly at first he began to teach her of the dark arts. Magic, curses, pagen artifacts. She studied all these things, and then, a full two years after meeting him he came to her in her bed chamber one night to reveal his nature to her.

"Hello Meredith." He said as he walked in. He never knocked because he never seemed to come when she was in a state of undress. Meredith was on her big four post bed, reading the latest of the dark arts books he had asked her to read. She looked up at him, beaming like a daughter happy to see her father.

He demonstrated some of his abilities before her, flight, strength, the power to delve into peoples minds. Just examples. She had sat silently, unafraid of him as she watched. He explained what it had meant to be a vampire. She had watched him demonstrate his otherworldy powers with a look of astonishment. He then picked her up, and soared through an open window into the night sky with her. Somewhere along the line she realized that he wasnt showing off, no, he just wanted her to thoroughly understand what he was.

It made perfect sense now, the way he sometimes responded to things she didnt say, the stage coach incident, how men who would bed her mysteriously dissapeared. He explained that killing for blood was a loathsome practice, and differant from killing for other reasons, the differance was very important. But as they soared through the night Meredith's mind wandered back to the now far away cemetary she had met him in. He had been coming out of the old section. Who was there?

"It was my mother." He had told her, hearing her thoughts. "She has rested there for four hundred years in the crypt. I go to pay my respects the same night year after year, and when I saw you there I knew you were for me."

He had then taken her to that cemetary. Across half of England he took her in just over an hour, and he set her down on the spot where he had found her. Meredith looked at the grave. It was hard to accept that there had been a time in her life where she wished for death above it. She felt guilty, she did not feel as though she had mourned properly, that she had been neglecting her child, leaving her in the cold ground and not crying enough over her. "Why are we here?" She had asked, her voice slightly shaken.

"We are here to lay to rest your last regret." Amadeo cleared some snow from the ground above the unmarked grave of the infant. "And my own." He had explained he mourned for his mother because as a child of the night he would never join her in death, that she would never see him again. He told her of his dreams of her wandering through the afterlife unable to find him. How he was the only child of his familly to survive the birthing process. Like her his mother had suffered from still births. How his mother had, on her death bed, confined in him that her only comfort was that she would see him again someday. He could not bear to think of his mortal mother without the child she so desperately seeked.

Meredith understood what he wanted, and nodded her head. Amadeo unearthed her infant, its tiny body wrapped in a shroud. Together they walked towards the older part of the cemetary. "You were once upset that your child rested without a propper grave. You were upset no stone should mark her resting place. Come, daughter, we will lay our collective fears to rest with those we leave behind."

And so it had been that before the night was over Amadeos mother had a child, and Merediths child had a mother. It would be the last time either of them visited the cemetary, for now they felt all things of theyre former lives were set right. As Amadeo put the infant in his mothers arms and closed her coffin in his familly crypt he looked to Meredith. On the front of the wooden box was inscribed the name of the woman inside- Emelia. "What would you have named her?" He had asked.

Meredith had thought about it, and thought of the hindu godess, Kali. "I would have her named Kali." She told him. He nodded his head in approval, and with a hardened fingernail carved the name into the box.

"Come, let us leave this place. The dead here are at peace, and need no longer to be mourned."

END

Blackfire came out of the trance they shared slightly shaken. Kali was holding her close. She got the feeling she had woken because it took alot of energy to share like that and Kali wanted a break. "I thought you were going to show me when he hunted you." Blackfire said. She didnt care, in fact she was glad Kali had shared this with her. It explained so much about her; the name, never having created a child of her own, it made her seem so much more real to her. Blackfire blinked, and when she opened her eyes they took several moments to find focus. She was tired too, but Kali was looking refreshed.

"There are several tests Blackfire. Before we go on I would like to do the next one." Kali rose over her, petting her hair. She kissed her lightly on the forehead, calming her for what was to come.

"What is it?"

"One should never ask someone to do what they would not do themselves. We live off of blood, and all dark children must be fed off of before they are allowed the gift. They must be awake, and endure the pain. It is to give them respect for those they feed off of." Blackfire looked terrified at the thought.

"Why all these tests?" She cried quietly. "My sister didnt have to pass anything." She realized how childish this sounded, and that it admitted several things on her behalf. It admitted that she was willing to go through with this, and that by not saying no she admitted she wished to be like Kali and her sister.

"Your sister would not have passed the tests Blackfire. She was not meant to be immortal, thats why she needs the pink haired one. You know this. Marcus took her blood, but it was against her will. You must willfully do this. You can pass where she would have failed. If you do not want this, you can say no."

If not for the mention of her sister Blackfire would have said no. The thought of passing where her sister would have failed though was to tantalizing. Her eyes flashed purple in defiance and she glared up at Kali. "I can do it." She half-growled. Her fear though returned to her as Kali's head dipped towards her neck. She wanted so badly to cry out 'STOP' but wouldnt let herself. She felt a warm mouth on her skin and gripped the bed sheets below her. Then Kali bit, and every nerve in her neck exploded in pain. She found that it only got worse; as Kali began to drink she felt her blood drawn out, she felt her life being robbed from her, and all the while the terrible pain wracked her body. Certainly now she understood why they used sleep incantations and such to feed. Tears stung her eyes and her mind spun. She began to really cry, it hurt. It hurts so bad. She wrapped her arms and legs around Kali tightly. "Kali it hurts! It hurts so bad!" She cried, but didnt ask for her to stop. She thought that if the pain were to get any worse she would surely die, but all at once it stopped. Kali tore herself away from her neck and the pain stopped. The two tiny puncture wounds sealed themselves, leaving no trace of an injury. And of all the mundane things to fly through her mind at this moment she wondered how in the seven layers of Gorbinaw a houkounin could actually enjoy that.

Kali kissed away her tears. The memory was faded, but she knew just how badly it hurt from a night seven hundred years ago. "There, its over now." She cooed. "No more, you've been brave enough for one night." She kissed Blackfire on the lips and she was either too tired to recoil or had not noticed- if she cared at all. "You've done so well Blackfire." She said. "So very, very well." Kali was loathe to leave her, even for a moment, but got up and retreived something for her to drink. She tilted Blackfires head up on the pillow so she could take some watter. Blackfire seemed catatonic, save for her eyes which showed she was trying her best to fight against sleep. When done with the watter Kali kissed her moistened lips again, and her chin, cheeks, forehead. It was a gleefull outpouring of affection from her, elated that she may have finally found one to make her own child. Kali pulled Blackfire onto her, still smothering her with kisses as she got ready for sleep. Oh! The thought of a child! She wished she had done this hundreds of years ago. Blackfire was going to be her child, she just knew it!

She thought of Jessica though as she fell asleep. She was gone, nothing could bring her back. What Kali wanted was to avenge her suffering on whoever it was that had refused to tell her of her condition. It made her physically sick that someone disliked her enough to allow her former student to suffer, just to spite her! Whats done is done, she reminded herself. She was sure now that she was going to have a new child, and knowing Jessica's suffering was over now was enough to let her drift to sleep, clutching Blackfire protectively to her chest.

_Earth, Tower_

It was late now, most of the towers inhabbitants were sleeping, save for Cyborg. He was still awake, at the couch playing the latest video game. He had a copy of 'Hot Ninja Babe mud wrestling nun-chuck fight five. He had even downloaded the nude fighter patch, so now all the ninja babes were naked in the mud as they pummeled each other with nun-chucks. He sighed and put down his controller as he beat the final boss, or bosses, which was a set of super ninja nun-chuk babe twins. It had been a hard fight, but someone had had to do it. He only wished Beast Boy was there, so they could go multi player. Next to him was a broom leaning against the couch with a picture of Beast Boys head taped to it. He looked at it.

"Bout as smart as him, but its just not the same." He said. He missed his little buddy. Sure he was like Gilligan, but Cyborg got to whop him with his hat because he was the skipper. "Its like Pinky & The Brain without Pinky!" He cried to the empty room. "Hey wait, they did an episode like that didnt they?" He asked Broom Boy. He picked it up by the handle and made it jump up and down slightly as he talked out the corner of his mouth to make it speak.

"Yes they did Cyborg. Your so smart, you remember everything."

"Yeah I know." He blushed. "Lets see if its on."

_Twenty minutes later_

"I'm telling you grass stain, Brain is the one who made the whole show come together."

"..."

"Alright, alright. Lets agree to dissagree, the show would never have worked without both of them."

_"..."_

"I'm glad you see it my way."

_Yet another twenty minutes later:_

Cyborg and Broom Boy sat at the kitchen table, devouring a late night delivery pizza together. Pizza crusts lay strewn about the table, and Cyborg sat back in his chair and let loose a belch. He looked at Broom Boy.

"Oh hey yeah! You want some too!" He began mashing a piece of Pizza into the picture of Beast Boys face. At about this same time Robin and Raven entered the kitchen for a late night glass of watter. Ravens company was needed because Robin could not lift his arms high enough to reach a glass from the shelves. They saw Cyborg feeding the broom.

"This is bad." Raven whispered.

"Its about to get worse! I think he heard us!" Cyborg turned and saw them, and a three way staring match ensued. After a few minutes it was Raven to break the silence.

"Alright... we're just gonna go back to our room now... nice and slowly, no sudden movements." Raven and Robin backed slowly out of the room so as not to upset Cyborg in his fragile state of mind. when they were gone Cyborg looked to Broom Boy.

"Dude, what the hell was that all about? OH! You've got pizza all over yourself, your disgusting man. You make me wanna leave too!"

"..."

"No, I didnt mean it. Come on big guy, gimme a hug."

_Earth, England_

Sleep had finally claimed Kali. She lay on the bed with Blackfire. A cold wind blew through the room, and they held each other a little tighter in sleep. Though she had been happy when she fell asleep she was now having nightmares of Jessica. Jessica was the sixth of her seventeen 'vampyric children' to die. It never got any easier. The passage of time would dull the pain she felt over it, just as it had for her mortal baby. But time was something she had plenty of, and the next morning she would focus on this new 'child to be' of hers.

Even in unconciousness the two women on the bed sensed another presence in the room, but did not wake. The cold wind blew over them again, and the window clicked shut. Someone was with them, but they continued to sleep. Footsteps so soft Kali would have had to strain her ears to hear them led to the bed, and a shadowy figure stood over them. It was a man. A dark cape settled around his form, and a pale skinned hand reached out and brushed Kali's forehead softly, toying with her bangs.

The vampire Amadeo smiled down at her approvingly, and saw her brows furrow as she was having a nightmare. He opted to grant her a mercy, and laid a hand on her forehead. A few seconds later whatever the nightmare was was gone, replaced by more pleasant dreams he gave her. Amadeo knelt by the bedside and kissed her forehead, before turning his attention to the young woman in her arms. He found her to be by no means ordinary, and even in her sleep could see why Kali was pursuing her.

"Oh child you do so well. Centuries I have waited to see you make your own, but be prepared; she will grow up just as fast as her sister. Cherrish the time you have with her, just as I did with you."

With this he got up and headed for the window. Kali stirred as he unlatched it, and she began to wake. By the time she opened her eyes he was gone, leaving nothing but an open window and a familiar scent behind him.

So he had done it again, had he? Kali found it laughable that Amadeo still checked on her. She swore to herself, one of these nights she would catch him in the act. One of these nights, but not tonight. She exerted her will on the window, a technuiqe not quite like telekenesis but not entirely differant, and it shut softly. That had been the second time this year. He always checked on her three times a year, so she knew he would do it again soon. Next time she hoped she would catch him. Oh, just to see that face again.

_Tamaran, Royal Palace_

They had been up quite late together, and now Starfire and Jinx were happy to have some time to themselves. They arrived in the room they shared and closed the door. The last few days had been so stressfull, and now they looked at each other with longing. Starfire sent Jinx a smile, and they pulled each other into a tight embrace. Arms around in each other they swayed in place just enjoying the contact with one another.

"I can't wait to go home." Jinx whispered. Starfire pulled away slightly, just enough to look at her.

"You are experiencing the culture shock I have heard of?"

"Something like that." Jinx allowed Starfire to lead her to the bed. The taller girl laid her down, and then climbed in on top of her. Jinx wrapped her arms and legs around her and held on fiercly. The feel of her breasts against Starfires comforted her. She looked up at her lover, wanting a kiss, and Starfire did not dissapoint her. Lips met, and Jinx felt Starfire's tongue brush against her lips. She parted them, and enjoyed the taste of Starfires mouth. Starfires strong hands attacked Jinx's tamaranian top with fervor. Within seconds the garment was removed, and they moaned into the kiss as Starfire traced her fingers over the mark she left on Jinx. Starfires top soon joined Jinx's, and they fondled one another as they're passion and arrousal grew.

Jinx panted when Starfire broke the kiss. The red head lowered herself and sucked gently on her nipples, and Jinx stiffled a cry as a hand rubbed at her sex through her skirt. Jinx ran her hands through Starfires long red hair, and arced her back against her as she stripped her of her last garments. Starfire was more blunt and aggresive a lover than Jinx. In a way it was mercifull, she was less daring than Jinx and had little interest in drawing this out with 'watch me' games like Jinx did. Jinx cried out her name and arced up off the bed as Starfires mouth closed over her sex, her tongue darting in and out of her. Starfire nipped at her loins, and ran her fingers gently up and down her thighs as she devoured her liquid heat.

Pleasing Jinx like this made the girls body contort in such beautifull ways, made such wonderfull, strangled noises escape her lips. In these desperare throes she was such a vision of beauty it almost made tears come to her eyes. Starfire sealed her lips over Jinxs delicate folds and applied minute suction. Jinx cried out her name, and Starfire thrust her own hips into the bed in ecstacy.

She withdrew her mouth and Jinx let out a dissapointed moan. She blew cool air on her, and she shivered. Starfire inserted two fingers into Jinx, and began stroking her soft insides. Jinx rose and lowered her hips in time with what she was doing, and moaned her name through clenched teeth. Starfire crawled back up her lover, kissing her brests and throat before finally claiming her mouth without stopping her ministrations below.

Jinx tasted herself on Starfires mouth. She felt good, her head was spinning. Carefully she snaked her arm down between she and Starfire and traced her fingers around her opening. Starfire gasped against the kiss, and Jinx inserted two fingers slowly, mimicing what Starfire was doing inside of her. Starfire spread her legs a little to give Jinx easier access, her knees pushing Jinx's a little further apart in doing so.

Starfire felt her teeth begin to 'itch'. That was the only was she could describe it when her passion built to such a point as to demand she take blood. They vibrated in her skull almost painfully, like metal in a machine that needed to be oiled. She tried to resist, tried to hold back but it was in vain. Somehow she knew Jinx felt this in her, tilting her head so her neck was exposed. She felt the now familiar sensation of an orgasm building in her; so soon. Too soon. She wanted to prolong this, to have restraint and release in time with Jinx. It was not to be, this time. The flat palm of Jinxs hand applied pressure to her mound, and she spasmed around the fingers inside her. She cried out Jinx's name as her entire body shook. She was determined though not to dissapoint Jinx, and kept up her ministrations. As the plessure ebbed the itch in her teeth spread to her throat, and all she could think about was the blood, blood that no matter how hot it was cooled the burning sensation in her entire body. The thick, rich blood that coated her throat in a thin film. Oh that blood, it was all she could think about.

Starfire lost control. She withdrew her fingers from Jinx, and grabbed the girl, holding her sweating body to her own. She crashed against the wall with her none too gently, and Jinx let out a slightly pained cry. Starfire purred at the feeling of her body against hers, breasts, hips, legs. She forced her arms to the side and ground her hips against Jinx before savagely sinking her teeth into her neck. The hot blood rushed down her throat and she moaned. She had no words for how it felt as her body shook with pleasure again.

Jinx felt her blood mix with Starfire. "Starfire!" She moaned. She tilted her hips and spread her legs a little, and was rewarded with the sensation of Starfires sex rubbing her own. The world was a myriad of pleasureable sensations as Starfire ground against her and drank her blood. Jinx released, and her warm fluids ran down both they're legs onto the floor. Her head tilted back against the wall and she breathed heavilly. Her head was still spinning, and it didnt stop until Starfire pulled back from her neck with a growl; her face smeared with blood. Her blood. It please Jinx to see it on her. She looked down at herself. Blood had run down her back and front. Down the side of her left breast, over her flat stomach, and down between her legs to the floor.

"I am sorry." Starfire panted, seeing the mess of blood. She was not usually this sloppy, but a few times she had moaned while drinking and lost a mouthfull of blood because of it.

"No, I like it." Jinx panted. Her legs gave out, and Starfire lowered them both to the floor, where the breathed heavilly for several minutes just trying to recover. For Jinx it came to a point where she would not be awake long enough to recover, she was going to fall asleep on the floor, covered in blood -among other things! Well, she reasoned, Tamaranian carpets were very comfortable, and the bed was so far away...

"Jinx, has the room grown longer? Our bed seems to have moved a great distance from us." Said Starfire, also lacking the energy to get up.

"I was thinking that too. The floors fine by me." She curled against Starfire on the thick rug. It was seeming softer by the minute, she could swear. "I love you." She whispered, and closed her eyes, smilling. She heard Starfire return her love, and fell asleep.

_Earth, Tower_

Robin and Raven thought it might be safe now to get a glass of watter. It had been an hour since catching Cyborg and 'Broom Boy' in the kitchen. They were not looking foward to how awkward that might make things. Robin poked his head around the corner and looked into the Kitchen. Cyborg was not there. Nope, no Cyborg in the kitchen, but there was however a Cyborg in the living room, doing what he couldnt see. It looked like Cyborg was in a giant... Mouse cage. Raven peeked around the corner to see what he was looking at.

In the living room Cyborg stood in the giant mouse cage. Broom boy was behind him jammed in the spokes of a giant running wheel.

"..."

"The same thing we do every night Pinky; TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Cyborg went into detail explaining how he and Broom Boy would take over the world, but the other titans were not listening.

"Okay this is bad." Said Robin. "Are those wood chips around his feet?"

"I hope not. We need an intervention."

"Or really big mouse traps."

"WHAT WE NEED IS A THE WORLD BIGGEST MAGNIFYING GLASS! Now be quiet! I'm trying to take over the world here!" Cyborg yelled from the living room.

"..."

"I know, there so rude." He said to Broom Boy, who was starting to smell like bad cheese; which incidentally only re-affirmed his conviction that he was a mouse bent on world domination.

"Yeah... Of course." Said Robin and he approached the cage cautiously and locked it. "First thing in the morning there big guy, we'll go find you one. You just sit tight."

"Its finally happened." Robin said to Raven on the way back to the room. "He's snapped. His CPU went RIP. Its the bear, and the twins, I'm sure of it."

"No. Its Beast Boy. Soon as he's home I'm sure Cyborg will return to normal- or at least stop talking to the broom."

"When did things get so complicated?" Robin asked. "Its so differant from what it used to be. We have more members, theres the whole vampire thing, Kali's like some kind of half-resident. She's here but then again she's not, we've got Jinx living here and-" He failed not notice Raven's brows furrow in thought "- thats a whole 'nother kettle of fish. I mean Jinx and Starfire are..." He let himself trail off, it was still too uncomfortable saying it.

"Lesbians?" Raven finished for him. He shook his head. "Thats the wrong way to think about it." Robin sent her a curious look. "Vampires dont have a gender boundary, Robin for us there is no 'gay' or 'straight'. And you understand them, you know they are just like us. Its all they know now, its like there was never anything else for them."

"I know. Jinx... Sounds weird, but it feels weird just looking at her, thinking of her."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe not so much her as it is Starfire. Before the secret got out I didnt know what it was, but I felt it."

"Felt what?" Ravens curiousity was peaked now.

"Strangest thing. I didnt feel like I should be anywhere near Starfire. I felt like I shouldnt be near Starfire because I was afraid I was going to upset someone or something."

So thats what it was. "Thats normal." Raven said. It was Robins turn to be curious.

"What?" They had arrived at the door, but kept walking. The conversation was best held walking, not laying down.

"I knew long before you did. Starfire talked to me about it once too. Even Kali kept a respectfull distance from you, and you from her at first, its a respect thing. You and Jinx are both a little warry of other vampires. Jinx once sought Starfires permission just to go talk with Kali alone, and the entire time she was gone Starfire was beside herself. Its a twisted jealousy, territorial thing." Raven smiled lightly, and looked at him. "But its normal, for us anyway. It should go away with time."

"I don't treat Starfire differantly do I?"

"No. Not really. You might consider making a close friend of Jinx when she gets back. You wouldnt feel anything around Starfire after that." The talk had lead them back to the room now, and they went in and laid down. "Making a friend of her might also make you feel better about saving her killer. You're beating yourself up over that."

Robin looked withdrawn for a second. "I just-"

"I know. You can't imagine what kind of pain they went through, and you saved the person who did it to them. Starfire wouldn't have had you let her die though because thats just not the way you work."

"I don't want to think about her right now. She looks just like Jinx, and me at the same time. Its too creepy."

"Yes it is."

"I'd rather just forget about her untill I catch her, no use speculating."

"None at all. Now go to sleep, or theres going to be a bird in Cyborgs mouse cage." They laughed lightly, and Robin sent her a playfull glare, but he still fell asleep with alot on his mind.

There. Damn this was a difficult one to write. Now I've explained alot more about Kali, now we all understand better what makes her tick. Little tamaranian history, a sweet Rob/Rae moment, just about everything i could put in here I did. The Kali stuff though, that was so important to me. Now I feel like she has 'roots', a definable past and explanations for why she is the way she is. And I know not all Tamaranians have powers, but in my story they do so there. The history lesson was important for something else I am thinking of doing. Oh well, LONG CHAP, leave a review please. THIS CHAP WAS 1200 WORDS LONG! LONGER THAN MOST FICS LOL SO YOU BETTER LEAVE A REVIEW! (hey, I wrote it cuz I love yah, review cuz ya love me, or at least love the story lol.)


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: The hardest part is letting go

I do not own TT, nor do I own the wayne static song 'Not for Me' posted below. I think its a good song, relevant to this chapter.

To: Just Some Guy. There shouldnt be any Kali/Blackfire lemons, that was just something running through Blackfires head in her excitement, nothing more.

To: Darby. I love you. The part of Blackfire imagining things with Kali was there just as kinda like those random things that go through all our heads. Kali saw it, thats all.

To: Wraithking: Hey, dont sweat it! Theres no french blood in you man, cuz you see french blood is pretty thin, nothing like our thick american blood. Early in life we bleed it out through all our little cuts and scrapes because its thinner and can bleed out the tinnier holes our nice american blood cant. also it is sometimes pale and yellow (muh like the french themselves) and leaves the body cleverly disguised as urine if we dont get cut too often. The french in europe, I am convinced, suffer from blood so light that a helium balloon would actually sink in it. They may also from time to time require an injection of concrete to thicken it up to prevent it from escaping in a fart-like gas. Like diesel fuel its lighter than water, which makes the french excellent swimmers. This is good for them, because Germans enjoy pushing them into the sea like lemmings. Now, if youre like me, you dont like the french, and probably do things that leave you with alot of french blood lying around. I myself have found several uses for it. For instance, it makes a wonderfull low calorie low cholesterol frying batter. Its flammable (Thank the germans for figuring this out) So it makes a wonderfull gasoline substitute (has not paid for gas in three weeks, but is running out of frenchman). The french are drunks, and the blood is a high proof; nothing like fresh squeezed. It can take grease stains off a driveway. It makes a good paint. You can never have too much of the stuff, I'm finding new uses for it all the time.

To: Everyone. I do not own Star Trek or William Shatner. But, if I did own him I woulda had him star in the Matrix movies. Can you imagine someone who overacts that much in the place of someone like Reives who can't act at all? LOL! Shatner could do enough acting for a dozen Keun**_a's!_**

_**You think you're smart **_

_**You're not, it's plain to see **_

_**That you want me to fall off **_

_**It's killing me let's see **_

_**You've got the gall **_

_**Come take it all **_

_**The jury is coming **_

_**Coming to tear me apart **_

_**All this bitching and moaning **_

_**Come on it's on **_

_**I'm trapped in this world **_

_**Lonely and fading **_

_**Heartbroke and waiting **_

_**For you to come **_

_**We are stuck in this world **_

_**That's not meant for me **_

_**asr me **_

_**So what you got **_

_**One last shot**_

_**It seems o hat you're not needed **_

_**Come on **_

_**It's killing me let's see **_

_**You got the gall **_

_**Come take it all **_

_**The jury is coming **_

_**coming to tear me apart **_

_**All this bitching and moaning **_

_**Come on it's on **_

_**I'm trapped in this world **_

_**Lonely and fading **_

_**Heartbroke and waiting **_

_**For you to come **_

_**We are stuck in this world **_

_**That's not meant for me **_

_**For me **_

_**I'm trapped in this world **_

_**Lonely and fading **_

_**Heartbroke and waiting **_

_**For you to come **_

_**We are stuck in this world **_

_**That's not meant for me **_

_**For me **_

_**I'm trapped in this world **_

_**Lonely and fading **_

_**Heartbroke and waiting **_

_**For you to come **_

_**We are stuck in this world **_

_**That's not meant for me **_

_**For me **_

**_For m_**e

Morning found Jinx quickly, f it always does if you fall asleep exhausted. She jolted awake in Starfires arms and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She was quick, and loathe to find that no matter what part of her she moved she felt sticky. She shifted a leg, then the other, and before too long she was free of Starfire and the carpet. She needed a bath. She looked down at herself and the dried blood covering her. She hated dried blood, it was so discolored and had no luster to it.

Starfire was out, and not likely to wake up util she was good and ready. She couldnt move her dead weight onto the bed, but did at least cover her with a blanket. She looked at the spots on the floor covered in blood- among other things. "Hope they invented rug-doctor." She said to herself, and halfway to the bathroom she realized the double meaning to her words and laughed.

Tamaranian showers were differant from earth ones. Hot water came out of a nozel, but it was already mixed with a cleaning detergent that needed no rinsing. You just stand there, scrub a little, and its done. In the end it was almost as clever as an automatic door. She could make a fortune if she patented some of these ideas on earth! Forget the tech, just work with the idea behind it. Jinx finished her shower, and stepped out onto the bathroom floor. Tiny grates opened up in it and a hot gust of dry air dried her off. Oh, there was no getting used to some of this stuff. She walked out of the bathroom to the dresser and opened it. Rows and rows of tamaranian tops and bottoms were there. No, no getting used to some things at all, she thought with disdain. Behind her Starfire wrapped the blanket tightly around her in her sleep. Jinx remembered they were leaving today; after this a short stay on god-knows-where and she was going home!

Her stomach grumbled heavily at her. Okay, time for food. She hoped Beast Boy was awake, and that he had not eaten that last of the canned dinty moores beef stew- that was good stuff. Jinx left a note explaining she was off exploring to Starfire and exited her room. She hoped he was awake.

Beast Boy was awake. Beast Boy was very awake, and had company. When the servant girl had come in to wake him he had pounced on her in his tiger form, and she had thought it was cute. So cute in fact that she called all the other servant girls to the room to see how cute this tiger was. He shifted under the pile of swooning servants, now this was obscene! He couldnt shift forms at this point because anything smaller and he would be crushed, and anything larger... well, anything larger might be considered even cuter and bring more of his 'fans' running and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Get off!" He yelled, but couldnt make it sound mean. No matter how hard he tried he couldnt make it sound mean. I mean, he thought, who can hate a crowd of addoring fans? "Come on, seriously! I can't breath!" He was answered by cries of 'how cute! It talks!'. "Help! Someone-" He laughed, he never thought he would need saving from such a situation. "Help me! Seriously! Jinx! Starfire!" He laughed some more at the situation. "Someone help me before I change my mind!" A hush came over the crowd of fans, and he heard whispers of 'Its Princess Jinx!'. "Jinx! Help! Are you there? Get them off before I start enjoying this!"

Jinx stood in the doorway and put a hand on her hips. She glared at the sea of red-heads. "Scram!" She yelled. Dissapointed groans issued from the crowd and they left in single file through the door. When they were gone Jinx went inside and sat down.

"Oh thanks for helping me." Beast Boy said as he shifted back to human. Jinx looked at him quizickly.

"Helping you? I thought you were having too much fun."

_Earth, England_

Blackfire felt weak and tired when she woke up. Her limbs hurt, she hadn't felt this miserable since she had that damed earth cold. What the hell happened? She thought as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes and curled against Kali. Ah, Kali was there. Maybe she had something to do with whatever was wrong with her. _Wham_. It hit Blackfire that she had been Kali's dinner. So thats why she felt miserable.

"Thats what they all think, that its a cold or something after we feed on them."

It came as no surprise that Kali was awake before her. Something about it seemed alarmingly normal. She turned her head slightly and her brain rattled about in her skull. Great, add a headache to the mix. "I dont know which is worse, last night or the morning after." She complained. Kali laughed.

"Imagine my terror in your shoes, in a time where almost any illness was a death warrant." Kali lifted her and kissed her lovingly. "You'll feel better once your up and moving about. Get something to eat."

Blackfire rolled off of her against the wall. "Why did I let you do that?" She moaned, holding her neck.

"Because I appealed to your ego, telling you you could but she couldnt. It was true, but I could pursuade you to do anything using that argument."

How wonderfull. Kali could make her do whatever she wanted just by appealing to her ego, or issues about her sister. Blackfire thought as Kali kissed her- something she was doing with more and more regularity- and pet her hair. Did she truly intend to let Kali make of her what she will? No. She couldnt give herself over to this; she was meant for so much more. "I'm still not becoming one of you." She told Kali. The older woman shrugged.

"You'll change your mind. I'm not worried about it." Kali got up from the bed and forced Blackfire to stand. Blackfire faltered, and Kali caught her. "Come, I'll show you brittish food." Kali paused, and shuddered as if re-living an unpleasant memory. "One joke about the blood pudding and I'll make you eat it."

"Whats so special about brittish food?" Blackfire asked, a skeptic.

"Well, it hasn't changed much in seven hundred years as far as taste goes. Its mostly a good way of punishing yourself, unless you like your food wrapped in an old moldy newspaper and tasting like ink." Suddenly Blackfire thought she could survive the trip back to Amsterdam without food. Kali heard the thought. "Its America, Blackfire."

"Oh, heh, forgot."

"Silly foreigners."

_Tamaran- Royal palace_

An hour until liftoff. Nightfire lay on her bed counting the time down in her head. She was sure this would be the last time she ever saw her daughter. It pained her that she might not see Blackfire again. Her illness was continuing to rob her of her sleep, and she could see herself wasting away. Her fingers even were starting to look thin. Nightfire was waiting for her doctor to come to her. She had pulled her aside earlier in the day and told her she knew something was wrong. So, now at least she would figure out if there were a cure. The doctor was a familly doctor, it was the woman who delivered Blackfire and Starfire. Nightfires mind again went to her children.

A quick knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts. Nightfire didnt say anything before the door swung open. This doctor and her were very good friends; formalities be damned. "Thankyou for coming, Bara-leth." Bara-leth was virtually the same age as her, and had been her friend since before she married. The red head smiled and shut the door.

"Everyone knows somethings wrong with you, except the king. He's too dense." Nightfire laughed despite herself. Bara-leth had many liberties among the familly, reffering to the king as 'dense' was a regular thing.

"I prefer the term 'distracted' myself. What do you think is wrong with me?" Bara-leth pulled an instrument out of her bag and stood over her. (Think Tricorder)

"We'll know soon enough." She pressed a few buttons and waved the device over her patient a few times. A confused and shocked look passed over her face. "Its impossible." She said to herself. Nightfire looked alarmed.

"What is it? Can it be cured?" She asked frightfully. Bara-leth touched the device to her skin and it took a small blood sample, and began to beep. She looked even more shocked now and Nightfire was only becoming more frightened. "What is it?" She asked again.

"I've never seen this before. I have to do some more tests to be sure, but Nightfire, this says your pregnant, with a son!". Nightfire shook her head, this was impossible. She had already had two children, the most any tamaranian woman ever could.

"Thats impossible. If it were true I would not be ill like this."

Bara leth shook her head. "Oh yes you would, its showing as a tube pregnancy. We can fix that, but it would explain your being sick. Nightfire, you're going to have a boy." Nightfire looked down at her stomach in shock. Never, ever in recorded history had a Tamaranian woman have more than two children, some never even had one! It was a stress on the system most never recovered from, and a second child always left them spent, unable to reproduce again, always!.

"Bara-leth, I want this to stay a secret. At least for now. I want to be sure, and see it on a view screen before anyone knows."

"Its alright, come by my medical room later after your daughter leaves. I'll give you an ultra-sound and show it to you, and then we will re-position the child. I can do it with advanced tissue control, its uninvasive." Bara-leth sat down at the edge of the bed. Three children, thats alot to take in. She looked at her old friend. "I should have known this could happen when you had your daughters barely a year apart. This is un-precidented, Nightfire your the very first!"

"This stays between us for now, I want to be sure about this before I tell anyone."

_Earth, London_

Blackfire sat across from Kali in a local brittish pub. Kali had promised her anything and everything she wanted to eat, and she was yet to find something even slightly appealing. The fish 'n chips had been a big mistake; there was still newspaper ink on her face. The puddings had all been like paste, and the hamburgers were full of chunks of bone. "How did you ever survive?" Blackfire asked in horror as she spit out another foul mouthfull.

"Given the things your sister eats I could ask the same." Kali said lightly. The mention of Starfire didnt grate the older sister here, she was in a lighthearted enough mood.

"I'd club an earth seal for a nice plate of Tamaranian tihs yllems." A waiter took away the offending foods, and as Kali had instructed brought more out. Blackfire poked at shapeless glob of stuff she was certain was somehow alive. "I'm not touching this." She said. "This stuffs only going to make me feel worse!"

"Now thats not true. Eat brittish food and it will cure whatevers wrong with you. Its said its so bad that it makes you forget whatever else might be wrong. I think if humans mixed a few of these dishes together they could make a meal so revolting as to drive cancer out of ones body once they consume it."

"Cancer and the stomach." Kali laughed at this. Blackfire put something goopy and red in her mouth, and immediately regretted it. She spit it back out onto the plate with no shame. "What the hell was that?" She asked, using a napkin to scrub her tongue.

"That-" Kali inspected it. "Whoa, I'm not even sure what that is. I certainly wouldnt put it in my mouth." She looked around the old tavern. She was starting to draw attention. In most places she could pass off as another english goth, but after just a few minutes people realized she possessed more grace and dignity than that. Yes, the brittish goths and vampires were an offensive bunch, even to her. She was really out of place here with her cape in this old style inn.

"I'm feeling dizzy." Blackfire complained, looking pale.

"You didnt swallow any, did you?" Kali asked worriedly.

"Maybe a little on accident. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Thats not good. Should we get you to a hospital?"

"Oye u at a bita zu lookey!" Said the man behind the bar. Kali looked about her worriedly.

"Not good. Not good not good." She said to herself as Blackfire was turning green.

"Huh? Did you understand any of what he just said?"

"No."

"Then whats the problem?"

"The problem is I didnt understand it. This is a gypsy establishment!"

"So?"

"So! SO? So, gypsies are known for putting anything in there mouths, incidentally they are also rumored to have invented oral sex. But back to the point, whatever you ate its not good."

"No- _burp - _kidding."

"Damn gypsie - pickey bastards." Kali muttered. "They probly didnt even cook that chicken you ate five minutes ago." Blackfire turned a little greener. "I should go in back to make sure the cooks washed his hands at least some time this week, and that the rats aren't any bigger than a shoebox." Greener still. Kali looked at Blackfire, a peeved expression contrasting Blackfires sick one. "Im willing to bet the floor back there is covered in dead bugs and grease. Its probly like walking on slippery rice-crispies."

"Lets just leave, please." Blackfire begged. Kali picked up her hamburger and sniffed it a few times.

"My god, this isnt beef its- well nevermind what it is. I'd say its some old ladies cat." Blackfire turned even greener, almost as green as a dish of food to her left, which was pretty green.

"I thought asians ate cats." Blackfire said. Her stomach was on the verge of backfiring.

"This from the girl who confuses Amsterdam with America. No, Asians eat dogs, or some do. Its a delicacy, and when you think about it meat is meat." Now Blackfire was truly sick.

"But you just said my burger was a cat!"

"Oy ut in boo oot gop dee gurk." The bartender again.

"Well, thats differant. It was someones pet! Look theres fur in it even!" As if on cue the sound of a feline hissing and spitting came from the kitchen. Moments latter a shaved cat came running out, making way for the door. A crazed cook was running after it with a large mallet over his head. Kali tripped him so fast no one saw, the cat went out the door, and the mallet flew at the bartender, striking his head and shutting him up. "I should go get Lance. He would be alot of fun in a place like this."

"Kali we should go. I'm gonna be sick."

"Alright, one minute. I'm gonna go play 'free willy' with the food." Blackfire didnt give a flying shaved cat about that. She wanted to get back to Ameri-Amster-wherever-the-fuck-the-tower-was. A well placed bolt took out the overhead lights and allowed Kali to slip into the kitchen and free the animals. Within minutes they were free, and she and Blackfire skipped out without paying. She was not about to pay them for making her daughter sick. In fact, she had carefully destroyed every appliance in the kitchen. No wonder that had been the cheapest place in town. On the way back to the flat Kali had had to stop and hold Blackfires hair back for her as her stomach revolted.

"I just want a regular, normal, American meal. Please. That would make me feel much better." Blackfire said, wiping her mouth on her gauntlet.

"Alright Blackfire. We'll go back to the tower now, we've been gone long enough."

Cyborg, Raven, and Robin sat on the couch together. It was just morning here, and Cyborg was rubbing his head. "Man, you guys should know that when I get THAT weird I need my reset button pushed."

"We thought you were losing your mind." Said Robin defensively.

"I was! Thats why you shoulda pushed reset!"

"No point in arguing about it." Said Raven, ever the voice of reason. She put her feet up on Lance, who was sleeping at the foot of the couch. "There home." She said, sensing Blackfire and Kali were back. Raven was unaware of Kali's desings on Blackfire and only thought the two were friends. Little did she know she was deaf, blind, and dumb, much as she was to Starfire and Jinx's relationship until she sensed it.

"ABout time. They are lucky nothings happened while they were gone. We'd have been screwed if any real villans decided to cause trouble." Thunder and Lightening, ever brawling crashed through the room, kicked up alot of dust, and left a wave of destruction behind them when they left. Raven was repositioned on the couch, her head on the floor and her feet on the back of the couch. Lance was gone.

"We're in enough trouble as it is." She said, trying to controll her temper. She eyed the trail of destruction. "They better stay out of my room."

"Isnt it our room?" Asked Robin.

"Its my room. I just let you in it." Cyborg laughed, Robin looked dejected, and Raven righted herself.

_Tamaran_

Starfire and her earthling friends boarded the ship bound for there destination. Beast Boy couldnt pronounce the name of the planet. As he approached the ship he had a deep sense of foreboding, as if he should not get on. It wasnt just a fear of flying, or anything like that, he felt almost like if he got on this ship he would not be getting off again. He didnt know if Starfire felt anything, he doubted it, she seemed too happy to be leaving. The farewell party was over now, and the only people left in the throne room were the king and queen. He looked at them. The king looked more sinister than usual, the queen looked like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"They shall have to visit again soon." Said the queen. "I like Starfires green friend, he is most amusing." The doors closed, and the ship spiraled up out of the throne room, out of the open ceiling door and into the night sky.

"Ohhh, goodbye Tamaran, I will see you again soon enough, I promise!" Starfire said as the planet began to shrink from view in the window. Starfire didnt know it, but the door she was leaning against, the circutry had a untraceable explosive charge placed in it. The charge was only large enough to fry one circuit, it was heat activated, and once it went off no one in the universe would be able to prove it was there. It would simply be viewed as a overloaded circuit.

"I'm glad to be going home." Jinx said.

"I dont know." Beast Boy offered. "Was it so bad? Our every need was taken care of, I had crowds of adoring fans. Yes, truly, it was a paradise." He said in a rare William Shatner moment. The girls just looked at him like he was nuts.

"I didnt just imagine it, but he just sounded like the renouned overactor from '_Trek Amongst the Stars'_, did he not?" Starfire whispered to Jinx, who just nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey look! I can fit my whole hand up my nose!" Beast Boy said in a nasally voice, one hand indeed up his nose.

"Well, the moments passed."

"Yes it has."

"Its so good to be heading home." Beast Boy said, with his hand now out of his nose. He missed Blackfire, alot. He was sure he would be heading back to tamaran some day, and hopefully next time with her. "So Star, whats this other planet we're visiting?" He asked. Starfire looked away from the porthole and at him and Jinx.

"It is a planet of little importance. Through history there royal familly has married into my own on several occasions. I imagine my father is sending me to let them know I am no longer available for marriage." Behind her in the door pannel the circutry began to heat up.

Beast Boy suddenly had a very bad feeling. He couldnt figure it out, but seeing the girls near the door unnerved him. "Guys, come on. Lets not stand near the door." He said worriedly. The fear in him was almost enough to make him shake. Jinx and Starfire looked at him like something was wrong with him. "I'm not fooling around! Get away from there!" Starfire and Jinx looked at each other and took a few steps away from the door- this is what saved Jinx's life. The doors circuit pannel began to spark and deafening alarms began to go off in the hallway. "What is it?" Beast Boy yelled, and at the same instant the door blew open, exposing the ship to the vacuum of space. Beast Boy and Jinx were lifted off there feet and sent hurtling towards the door screaming. Starfire let out a shriek of utter terror, and her lightening fast reflexes allowed her to beat them to the door.

"Hold on!" She yelled. She had Jinx by the collar and Beast Boy by his arm. She herself was only holding on by wrapping her legs around the bend in the wall. Jinx and Beast Boy were both screaming, but she could not hear it above the noise of the air being sucked out of the ship. The suction was powerfull enough so she was having trouble fighting it. "Hold on!" She yelled again, but wasnt sure they could hear her. Bits of debris went flying by, striking her face but she wouldnt let go. She tried with all her might to pull them back in, but couldnt do it.

Beast Boy felt Starfire lose her grip on him, and grabbed her arm with both of his. He couldnt think of an animal form that would help him. Anything bigger would make Starfire lose her grip and he and Jinx would be killed, anything smaller and he wouldnt be able to hold on. "Help!" He screamed. The wind picked up and he was slammed against Jinx a few times.

Starfire tried again to pull them in, but couldnt. She wasnt strong enough. Where were the pilots? Why hadnt anyone come to help her? A large cabinet came barraling down the hall at her, and she used her eyebeams to burn it to nothing before it could hit her. She looked from Beast Boy to Jinx. Where were the pilots? "Help us!" She yelled again. "Someone help!"

In a split second Beast Boy realized she couldnt pull them both in. He slipped a little down Starfires arm. He was now holding onto her hand with only one of his, and he was losing his grip. He could see Starfire was losing hers as well. He could see she still had a good grip on Jinx. It dawned on him that if he didnt let go, both he and Jinx would die. A feeling of peace came over him, and all the noise stopped. He couldnt feel his own hand anymore. He looked up at Starfire, and she must have seen something in his eyes because she knew what he was planning on doing.

"NO!" She yelled at him. He smiled up at her. One finger at a time he let his hand go of hers, but she held onto his wrist, preventing him from being sucked out. "Do not do this!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry." Beast Boy reached up with his other hand and began peeling her fingers from his wrist. Starfire screamed at him again not to, but it was too late. He saw the ship for a split second as he forced himself away from her, but then it was gone already. Nowhere in sight.

He screamed in pain with his last lungfull of air. The veins in his arms began to rise, the blood began to boil. Beast Boy flew through space, and determined to be brave opened his eyes to take in the beauty of it. His ears popped and bled, his eyes began to bleed as well. Pain tore at him like he had never imagined it could. He would rather have been lit on fire.

Light years away already Starfire pulled Jinx into the ship and forced the door closed, welding it shut with her bolts. She set Jinx down, and didnt even hear herself screaming about Beast Boy. Jinx slumped to the floor. She knew full well why he let go. Starfire took off towards the bridge, still yelling incoherrantly and Jinx took off after her.

On the bridge the two pilots took note as a sensor system informed them they had lost a mamal type life form. Starfire broke onto the bridge and realized they had never lost pressure, never known anything was wrong.

"We must go back!" She screamed. "The door! The door!" Her hands were shaking. She was shaking. "He's still out there!" The pilots were already in the process of coming about. They covered the distance back to where Beast Boy had let go in no time. Starfire waited, and Jinx caught up with her. The room was silent as they let the pilots scan the system for theire friend. Starfire knew they would not find him, it was almost impossible.

"Find him damn-"

"Princess we're detecting no human life forms in this system. I'm sorry, theres no one out here."

Jinx backed up against the wall, breathing hard. He had actually given his life to save her. She thought of him, tumbling about alone in space as a corpse and nearly threw up. It hurt to imagine someone so full of life being dead. "Find him damnit! We cant just leave him here!" Starfire collapsed onto the floor, sobbing into her hands.

"Theres no way. Our sensors can find something alive for light years about, but princess Jinx, a body out there is- well, it doesnt give off any energies. Theres no way to find it that wouldnt take months."

"Find him anyway!" Starfire yelled from the floor.

"You wouldnt like it if we did, princesses. You wouldnt recognize him, and we just cant. This ship isnt made for this. I can have base command send another, but thats all. He might not even be in this system, he could be light years away." The pilot explained calmly. Starfire looked up, understanding what he said was true but trying to fight it anyway.

"It would be wrong to leave him." She protested.

"Princess our scanners only pick up living things we-"

"NO!" Jinx interrupted. "I'm ordering you to find him! Do it now!" Behind her the navigator wired down to sick bay, ordering a doctor up, but Jinx paid no attention. She threw herself at the pilot and began hitting him. "I order you! You have to listen to me!" Starfire tried to pull her away to comfort her, but Jinx would have none of it. "He was our friend, we can't just leave him. Please!" Jinx backed away from the pilot, feeling dizzy.

"Please sit down, another ship will be on its way within the hour to pick up the body."

The body. Jinx for the first time thought of him as a dead thing, she saw it in her mind. Somewhere out there he was hurtling through space, and there was no life left. Beast Boy was gone, really gone, and it began to sink in. The finality of the situation struck her like a fist in the gut, and she doubled over. She growled, and promised herself she wouldnt let him stay out there. She got back up, and held her hands at her sides. She channeled all the energy she could muster into them and the whole room glowed pink. "Find him now or I'll tear this whole fucking ship apart!" There was a slight pain in her neck as a needle was inserted. She lost her power, and began to pitch foward. She was asleep before she hit the ground. Behind her was the doctor, who had just injected a sedative.

Starfire watched her hit the ground. She could have caught her, but had not even thought of it she was so devastated. It was her fault, all her fault for not being strong enough. She was not strong enough to save them both, and Beast Boy had sacrificed himself to save Jinx, so she wouldnt live with the guilt of losing them both. A new wave of tears hit her hard, and Starfire pulled her knees to her chest and just cried until the doctor dosed her too and then she fell into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

_Earth, Tower_

The news arrived quickly. The tamaranian navigator contacted the tower an hour out from the small blue planet and broke the news. Cyborg did not take it well. Once the link was dead he smashed the computer, again and again until there was nothing left.

Mourning was not easy for a group such as this. Several teenagers, all with personal demons, some who hide behind masks and others who mask what they feel. There was no reason here now. When you got down to it every last member was disfunctional in some way or another, and for teenagers who feel emotions in such a pure, raw form, mourning the loss of a friend is not easy. Instead of coming together and offering each other some form or another of comfort like they should, these teenagers did the opposite. They each went in differant dirrections, not able to stand the sight of one another because it reminded them of Beast Boy in some way or another.

Cyborg sat in Beast Boys room on the bed. He had calmed down a little, but not much. He looked around Beast Boys room and saw a picture of them together. Tears sprung to his human eye. He gritted his teeth as one wave of raw emotion after another hit him. This was it, he thought, not only did he lose his best friend, but now he was going to lose the titans too. The team couldnt survive this. He looked around the room, through dresser drawers and under the bed for something Beast Boy had shown him once. He found it in a closet. There was a large suitcase. This case was one of the few things to survive when Marcus Agustus lit the tower aflame. He pulled it out and set it on the floor and opened it. Inside were many items, all carefully wrapped in paper. He picked one up and unwrapped it. It was a knick-knack, a green elephant. He set it on the floor next to him. The next one was a green dog. He unwrapped a few more. All were green, all were made of porcelein. It was his collection. Cyborg cried harder as he unwrapped a few more. A kangaroo, a hippo, a dolphin. They were all ugly, things you'd expect a tasteless old lady to own but Cyborg knew Beast Boy had spent countless hours looking online and at garage sales collecting them. Cyborg decided he had unwrapped enough. He knew he would want him to have these. He took them from Beast Boys room, trying to think of something to do with them his friend would have approved of.

Blackfire had learned of his death, and split from Kali. They had spent most days now in each others company, and it was unusual now to be seperated. Kali had left her though, humans mourned differant from her, and she had to let Blackfire have her space. Kali had her own mourning to do now as well, she intended to use the time they spent apart as a chance to sort her feelings over Jessica. She looked out the door to her room from the bed she laid on, and saw Blackfire walk by. Her mind was closed off, which was odd. The last few days Blackfire had taken to leaving her mind perfectly open to her, or even broadcasting her thoughts. Kali let it be, her feelings right now were most likely personal.

Rage and hate. That was all she felt, but for once it wasnt directed at her sister, Jinx, or anyone. It was aimed at herself. If only she had gone home to Tamaran with her sister, then she would have been there. She might have been able to save Beast Boy. But no, she had stayed on earth, refusing to go because she disliked her sister and Jinx, and because of this the one she loved paid for it. Blackfire turned down another hallway, and then another untill she came to the laundary room. She looked over the detergent bottles here with dead eyes. She found the bottle she was looking for and held it close to her. She sat against the washer and cried for several minutes. What was she doing? Oh god, she couldnt stop herself. She wanted to cry out for someone to come help her but she couldnt. She uncapped the bottle and the pungeant smell of bleach wafted up. In her mind she knew her insides were stronger, and that it would take more time and bleach to do the job but she didnt care. She lifted the bottle to her lips and tilted it upwards. It burned her tongue and gums horribly, her throats nerves screamed in pain as the acidic liquid went down into her stomach. She drank as much as she could bear, and hoped it was enough. Fuck the throne. It didnt matter. Fuck it all. Drink some more. Be with you soon. Oh god what have I done? These thoughts raced through her mind but without focus. Now what? She imagined it would take a while. Already her insides were burning up and disolving. She doubled over in pain. She hoped she had a few minutes left. She did not want to die alone. She chewed several mints to mask the smell.

"I'll be with you soon." She said, and doubled over in agonizing pain. She managed not to cry out, and some blood seeped up out of her throat and onto the floor. She wiped her mouth and managed to block out the pain. She would go lay with Kali now. She got up, and convinced Kali would not smell the bleach she walked to her room, fighting the growing pain the whole way. She had to be carefull to keep her mind blank. She reached the door and looked inside. Kali looked to be asleep. She approached the bed, carefull to breathe through her nose. Even that was burning now. She swallowed some blood that tried to escape through her mouth. Kali opened her eyes, and her arms for Blackfire. She went into them and laid on the vampire. It was close now, she could feel it. The instant Kali embraced her the elder woman stiffened and sniffed her; so much for masking the smell. She held her at arms length, with a horrified look on her face. Her insides convulsed, and Blackfire was too weak to stop the blood from seeping up through her mouth as she coughed and sputtered. Kali cried out in terror.

"Blackfire what have you done?" She shook the girl. Kali did not know what Bleach was or what it could do to flesh. All she knew was that this smell was not good. She felt the life draining from Blackfire, massive blood loss from her color. Internal bleeding. Blackfire slumped foward against her and Kali screamed again. Blood was seeping out of her mouth and she was gurgling. She was drowning in it! Kali nearly paniced. She laid Blackfire on the floor and knelt above her. She sliced a horrible gash in her own wrist and put it to Blackfires mouth, hoping she could swallow it. Her blood would help her heal if she could just drink it. She couldnt. Kali looked around, her last resort becoming clear. She had to be somewhere else, somewhere with mortals she could use. She grabbed the dying Blackfire and brought her back to london in an instant, and was with her underneath the bridge the city was known for. She tried again to feed Blackfire blood, but it was no use. Blackfire was dying. Her body began to convulse as it drown in its own blood and Kali could smell burning flesh from the bleech. She loved Blackfire, she couldnt lose her now! The only option was to take her, and make her a vampire. It hit her also that she was about to make Blackfire a vampire against her will. On the inside the wanted it, but verbally protested it.

"Forgive me Blackfire." Kali knelt next to her and removed the top of her own dress. She put a hand above her heart and dug her fingernails into her ribs. She screamed in pain but it was drowned out by the traffic above. She created a hole above her heart and felt it beating against her fingers. She was bleeding profusely now, and would need to feed for this wound to heal, but that didnt matter. All that mattered was Blackfire. She took the unconcious girls hand and slipped it into her chest and held it against her heart as long as she dared.

Blackfires body went lax, she was dead. Kali screamed. She thought she had lost Blackfire, but the spirit had not left the body. Something else was wrong, had she died the instant she would have changed? Kali didnt know, but removed her hand from her chest. Hunger was tearing at her. She saw Blackfires chest move, and she began to cough up the blood from her lungs. Kali sighed in relief. Life returned to the body slowly. She had caught her just in time. She rolled Blackfire onto her stomach, and she vomitted up a mixture of Bleach and blood, and half disolved parts from her stomach. Kali set her back down on her back, and put her top back on. She was covered in her own blood, but the wound was healing. It hurt now, she had not noticed most of the pain at the moment due to her desperation. The hunger was painfull as well. She was loathe to leave Blackfire alone, but couldnt bring her with her to feed. She sensed a group of mortals walking on the bridge right above her. Three of them. That would do.

Kali took to the air, just barely, and made herself as close to invisible as she could. She crept up behind one of them, a drunk man twice her size. She entranced all three to follow her invisible form down below the bridge, where she fed on them one by one. Her wound sealed up after the first, and she let him drop to the ground. The other two stood nearby, completely unaware of what was going on. She removed the wallets of all three and tossed them in the river. She fed on the other two, and her entire power returned to her. She looked to Blackfire. The girls life force was strong now, but she was going to be hungry. She picked the men up one by one, and dealt a few soft blows to them, just enough to leave bruises. When they woke they would simply think they had all been mugged. She pulled her dress out and looked down at her chest. There was less blood now, it was all seeping back into her slowly; a benefit of getting old.

Kali picked Blackfire up and held her close. She waded through the london river to clean herself and now her child of blood and filth. Once at the other side, with Blackfire still asleep she teleported to an estate she owned in Madrid, Spain. It was a lavish place. An advantage to being immortal was that you established wealth over the years. Kali had set up a system as such that it accumulated wealth automatically. Her estates the world over were all maintained by people who might work for her for twenty years and never see her face. This place was no differant, she had not been here in fifty years but it was all the way she had left it. Kali was glad the estate was empty. She went to her chambers and set Blackfire down on the bed.

Kali went behind a curtain and changed out of her wet clothes. She cleaned herself up, and was feeling nervous. What had she done, she wondered. Would she lose Blackfire for this? Kali lit a candle and set it on the night stand. Blackfire began to writhe in pain in her sleep. Kali watched, half with dread, half with interest. She imagined Blackfires change might be differant seeing as she caught her just at the moment of death. More violent, she imagined. Her cells had died, then been braught back to life, and now they were going to die again, be re-made and once again ressurected. Kali was not one for prayer, but she said a silent one that Blackfire would be alright. On the bed Blackfire stopped breathing and Kali listened, terrified at the thought that she might not breathe again, but just as she was losing hope her lungs sucked in air and Blackfire sat up as if someone were pulling the front of her shirt.

"What have you done?" Blackfire demanded. She was supposed to be dead! She looked about her quickly, her sense of sight playing tricks on her. Her vision was twice as sharp as it had ever been, the detail she saw the world with was staggering! "What did you do to me?"

"Look on this world with your new, vampire eyes." Kali saw that Blackfire was caught up in how well she could see. She imagined death had siphoned off some of her own power into Blackfire, making her gifted beyond her years. Just as with her sister there were several things here that she suspected were 'firsts' or at the very least extremely rare.

Blackfire caught sight of the tiny flame of the candle. In an instant she was sure she could watch for hours as the little flame danced back and forth. The bed beneath her, she could feel each individual thread in the blanket under her fingers! She could count them without looking! Pain lanced through her abdomen, throwing her off guard. She leaned over the side of the bead and vomitted the last of a blech/blood mixture. "I should be dead." Was all she could say.

"Should be? You were. I caught you at just the moment of death."

Blackfire remembered Beast Boy. "Why? Why didnt you let me die?" She lunged off of the bed at Kali. The older vampire allowed herself to be pinned to the wall, gauging her fledglings strength. "Why didnt you let me die?" Blackfire demanded fiercely. The gravity of Beast Boys death hit her again, and she dropped her arms to her side, backing away from Kali. "You should have let me die." She said simply. She collapsed to her knees and cast her head down to the floor.

"Would he have wanted that?" The question caught Blackfire off guard. She looked up at Kali through her wet bangs. "Don't you think he would be ashamed of what you've done? Think about that." Kali knelt in front of Blackfire and put her hands on her shoulders, forcing Blackfire to look her in the eye. "I only did this for you out of love. You know that."

Blackfire began to feel something, something all over her body. It felt dry. Her teeth, even those were broadcasting something to her brain. She poked at her I teeth with her tongue. They were indeed sharper, and she found that at will they descended. "Whats wrong with me?" She asked, feeling dizzy. It was the thirst but she had not made the connection of that yet. Her throat felt so dry, her mouth itched to chew something. She was whimpering like a scared animal when Kali guided her mouth to her neck. Blackfires lips met the skin but she refused to open her mouth.

"Its alright. You need to drink." Blackfire did not. Kali decided she had to try another tactic. "Please, Blackfire, he would want you to live, and now this is what you must do in order to do so."

Blackfire wracked with one last sob and let herself go. She inhaled through her nose only to find the scent of lavender was stronger than ever, she smelled it so much more sharply. Her new teeth descended of theire own accord, and it was almost painfull now to keep her lips closed. Her throat was truly on fire now and she knew what would sate it. She thought of her sister, the times she had seen her feed from this same fount of blood. How had she ever survived this thirst? It didnt matter. Blackfire parted her lips and thought of Beast Boy, yes, he would want her to survive. What a fool she had been. Kali made only a small noise as she sank her teeth into her. Thick, red, delicious blood coursed down her throat. She moaned againse Kali, pushing her back and trying to get more. Kali allowed her to do so, still measuring her power.

Kali realized Blackfire might be quite dangerous, and saw something she had not seen before. She had changed her just at the moment of death, and the void death created in her siphoned off more of her life force than the change usually would have, making Blackfire an extremely strong fledgeling.

Blackfire took gulp after gulp of the thick salty blood. She wrapped her arms around Kali to steady herself. After a few minutes she broke off, and relaxed against Kali. Beast Boy, she should be thinking about Beast Boy, not blood. "Oh god Kali, what have you done to me?" She asked, panting for breath.

Kali ran a hand through Blackfires wet hair. "I have only given you what you wanted when you drank that poison; so your just like me now- dead." Blackfire began to shake in fear, and Kali did the only thing she could do. She held her, and whispered reassurances into her ear.

Robin sat on the roof waiting for Starfires craft to deliver she and Jinx. His eyes were red from tears, silent ones. He couldnt believe Beast Boy was gone. It was unspoken amongst the titans, but each and every one had at the conception of the team expected to see one of the team die before it was over. In such a dangerous line of work how could he have survived so long just to be killed by a malfunctioning door? Robin had been preparing himself for so long for someone to die, and now that it had happened and he had not seen it he was unable to accept it. The instinctual half of Robin told him Beast Boy would come bouncing off the ship the moment it landed and say something stupid, but the factual side of his mind knew the truth, that he was gone and never coming back. It hurt so badly. He was joined by Raven at his side, and felt pitty for her. He knew that with her circumstances she could not mourn the way most would, she had to stay reserved and calm. He was carefull not to excite her, or say anything that might cause her to lose her control. He waited for her to speak first. He did not have to wait long.

"Is this the end?" She asked. It was her personal oppinion that it was Beast Boy who kept the rest of the team honnest, without him she feared it was only a matter of time until Jump Cities big T was vacant. She and Robin would stay together, of course, but she didnt want to be seperated from the others. She waited for Robin to respond.

"No. No its not the end, he wouldnt want it to be. We have to keep the titans going for just for him. No matter how hard it is to get by we cant stop now."

"Alright."

Robin wished she was free to show more emotion. "Remember all those nights in the beginning? We were up until three in the morning, sometimes all of us later just talking about what we should do, how the team should be run, and what should happen if one of us fell?" Raven nodded. "It was so easy back then to think about one of us being killed. We didnt even know each other, we were still strangers just about."

"I know. And we agreed back then that if any of us died that the team should survive. It just feels like the rules have changed now that we know each other so much better." Raven laid across Robins chest, listening to his heart. "I still don't believe it, that he's gone. I cant accept it, or I'll lose control and someone will get hurt."

"I'm sorry Raven. I'll go with you, to the dessert. No one can get hurt there."

"You can." Raven said, tears coming to her eyes. She managed to choke them back just like she had all tears before them.

"I'm not afraid."

"Then, you'll come with me, tonight? After Starfires back?"

"Yeah."

Raven bit her lower lip. "No, you could be hurt. Theres no way to know what could happen, I could turn sand to glass on accident, or cause lightening to strike."

Robin held her against him and rubbed her back. "I'm not afraid Raven, and we both know that if I dont come you won't do this. You'll sit out there to sun-up and not do anything." Raven was going to say something, but bit her bottom lip. She knew he was right.

Raven sensed Kali and Blackfire in the tower, and wasnt even shocked to feel that Blackfire was a vampire, a strong one. Perhaps it was more a matter of not caring than not being suprised. It was important though to go find out what was going on. "I have to go talk to Blackfire." She told Robin, who had no idea she had even left again.

"Alright. I'll be here, I want to be here when they get home."

Raven got up and headed for the door of the roof. What had Kali done? She found Kali quickly, in her room. She was holding Blackfire, who seemed beyond exhausted. "I want to be up when my sister gets home." She said, trying to fight the sleep.

"Kali whats going on?" Raven asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"She tried to kill herself, it was all I could do." Kali said. She felt it was all the explanation she, the teacher, should have to give to a former student. Raven approached her, and studdied how well the dark gift had taken roots in Blackfire.

She thought about it for a minute, how she could be this strong. "Did you take her just at the moment of death?" It was the only possibility she could think of. It was hard to sense it, but Kali was slightly weaker than she had been in the morning.

"Yes. I wanted to change her, but not this soon. It was this or let her die." Blackfire righted herself in Kalis arms and broke away from her slowly, standing on her own again. She eyed Raven hungrilly.

"You have fed her?" Raven asked, only slightly wary of Blackfire. Blackfire sized Raven up. She could smell the other girls blood, there was something in it differant from Kali's and she wanted it.

"Kali." Raven said, now worried. She fed off a houkounin. Blackfires sense for finding 'good blood' must have been much keener than her sisters. Starfire never once even wanted to feed off of her after Kali adopted her. The only problem with having such a good sense though was that it was leading Blackfire directly to her, and Raven did not like to be looked at in this way. Luckily for Raven Kali fed her again. She was not inclined to feed other vampires. The night on the roof when Starfire changed was not something she wanted a repeat of.

When she was done Blackfire pushed away from Kali, seeming more awake. "When will my sister be here?" She asked. At this minute she and Ravens coms lit up, indicating Robin had spotted the ship. Kali left first, she knew Starfire might need her. Raven held Blackfire back, intent on getting a word with her.

"Is this what you wanted?" Raven asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Eventually I wouldnt have been able to refuse her, but not this soon." Raven did not remove her hand, meaning the answer was not satisfactory. "I wasnt completely forced against my will, I did want it in some way if thats what you meant."

The reunion was not a happy one. Starfire had to tell the others what had happened because Jinx felt too much shame knowing he had died so she would be saved. Starfire felt her sisters change, but it was not the appropriate time for questions. Jinx felt it as well, as did Robin. Cyborg was the only one who did not know, but it was not important that he should.

All found it odd that for once Blackfire didnt blame her sister. She went out of her way to let her know she didnt blame her. Still, it bought her no solace. Finally, after things had settled Blackfire, her sister, and Jinx were left alone on the roof. Jinx shrank away from Blackfire, warry of her as she was warry of all other vampires. Now, Starfire thought, was the time for questions. "Sister what has happened to you?" Starfire asked worriedly.

Blackfire bit her lip. She didnt think she could tell her sister she had actually tried to end her own life- and in a way succeeded. Starfire did not need to be any more upset. A sad smile crossed her face. "Kali happened, I suppose. I'm glad for it." She embraced her sister, to the surprise of Jinx. "I dont blame you for this Starfire, dont you ever think that." She whispered. She thought of Beast Boy again. How would he want her to live her life, what would he have her say? Blackfire took a deep breath, new tears coming to her eyes, she knew what she should say. It was something she had never said to her before, at least not outside of childhood innocence. "I love you Starfire." Her sister jumped slightly in shock, but returned the embrace a little tighter. It was time to stop bearing grudges; it was a grudge that ultimately took Beast Boy from her. If she had not called home, he would still be here, so no, no more grudges.

Robins fingers flew over a keyboard, pounding out the hardest email he would ever send. All vigalante groups were required to report deaths of members to the JL. Being the only true human on the team Robin always thought it would be one of the team writting this email for him. The JL took care of all funeral arangements. Due to the nature of his death at his funeral it would be an empty coffin they laid to rest. It was in typing this that he got stuck. He couldnt bring himself to write that his friends body would never be recovered. He wondered if he would really feel any better if Beast Boy was lying in a morgue cooler somewhere, and he didnt think so, but for Beast Boy's sake he wished he could be recovered. Robin finished the email, and on the second attempt was able to include that the body had either been destroyed or was un-recoverable. Robin sent the mail, and backed away from the computer as if it were something dirty. His hands were shaking. "God, why him?" He asked the empty room. Why did he of all people have to die such a horrible death?

Damn it all, damn it all to hell. If he had known losing a member was this hard when he joined, he would never have taken the lead position. The computer beeped, and he noticed his email had been returned, sighting he had left a field of entry empty. The words 'Cause Of Death:' were blinking red at him. He pulled his chair back up to the keyboard and typed: Heroism. Thats what it was, wasnt it? He was just doing what they had been doing all along, sacrificing of himself to save others, he just paid more heavilly for it than before.

He felt he was being watched, and turned around to see Raven hovering near him. He had not known how long she had been there. "Thats very fitting." She said. She must have had seen him typing.

"The funerals in two days, no body, so they dont want to drag it out. Word goes out over the news in thirty minutes." Robin said, his voice becoming unsteady. "Its a state funeral." It would be taken seven miles up into the cemetary on a horse drawn carriage. The titans were to walk behind it, and when it arrived be the pallbearers. "You want to go?" Raven seemed to shrink away from him at the question.

"No. No, I'm not ready to accept it. I need time to let this sink in."

"Its alright. I can understand."

Alright people I'm sorry about this. Before you decide to stop reading because he's dead I'll tell you this: He is not dead. Nope. You'll see. Just wait for the next chapter. (Cracks fingers) Things are gonna get done people! I need reviews to keep me going, and to keep making nice long chaps like this. If any of you out there are writters, I'd ask you to tell people the story has been reposted here. Some still dont know that and just think it was deleted and that I gave up. (Yeah right). I enjoyed writting this, hope you enjoyed reading it, and theres gonna be some more changes, but good ones. I hope the way I changed Blackfire was a way even those who didnt want her to be changed could appreciate. I know what some of you are thinking, this vampire coven has nothing but female vampires. Thats going to change soon. (not beast boy!) Leave a review please.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Cyborg fought the Nazis and Cyborg won!

I do not own Teen Titans OR the Blues Brothers, and if you have not seen that movie this chap will make little sense to you so go watch it! ITS THE BEST MOVIE EVER AND YOUR A FOOL IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT! HELL, WATCH IT TWICE DAMNIT!

To: Gokan Suzuka. Dont cry, I mean come on... I never said he was dead, did I? Well, about the french's gas mask... American and Brittish troops used them as well in WWI. It was found that the amonia in urine countered the nerve gas the germans were using. I imagine this was done when Soldiers in trenches full of human waste found they were less harmed or unharmed as opposed to soldiers in freshly dug trenches or out in the open. A common practice, though gross, was to urinate on a cloth, sock, or anything you could attatch a strap to, and strap it to your face (hopefully with another cloth between it and your mouth). By WWII charcoal masks were available, more efficient and less gross, though I wouldnt be surprised if the french still used the old urine method. For WWI it was excuseable, given gas was a new weapon, but the french appearantly dont learn from past mistakes and stuck with the old urine masks (Doubts they even washed them between wars). Oh yeah, you can use that 'kind' of vampires. Alot of people have written about ones that don't kill, but the houkounin idea is mine, PLEASE don't use it for a D&D fic. Wouldnt you rather write a nice, interesting Inu Yasha or GW fic? Tell ya, I would love if someone wrote a GW Duo x Hilde fic with this... (cough cough cough) if only... (nudge nudge hint frickin hint man!)

To: Von Rhottenstein. I like that name. It sounds German. And its Blackfire, and she dealt with this by drinking bleach. Dealing with being a vampire, i guess thats what you meant. She's going to deal with it very well, and we'll begin to see a bit of a new Blackfire develop. This is going to bring about a Blackfire that likes laughing in the dark.

To: Chikidoo. Come on, you should know why I put that there. I stacked the odds so high against him that it wasnt your normal is he or isnt he dead, and i didnt want anyone to stop reading this because i had killed him because i didnt really. And COME ON ITS NOT LIKE I'D GIVEN ANYTHING AWAY YOU ALL KNOW I'D NEVER KILL HIM ANYWAY! And the next vamp in the story will deff not be cyborg, no... We're going to have another OC introduced.

To: Peace 215. (Sigh) I'm not REaLLY from cohoes. I'm actually from Troy, and i spent alot of time in cohoes, and cohoes is the nicer of the two so i thought i'd just tell a little white lie (so ashamed)... Oh well, doesnt matter. Both towns are dumps, and I deficate upon them! I dont live there anymore, not for many many years.

To: Teentitansfan87. Alright, you knew he wasnt dead. See everyone, this guy knew I couldnt kill him off because I have just WAY too much fun with him.

To: Wraithking. All terriers suck, so I dont think you offended something. So, a math question: If some dogs are terriers and all terriers are shits, then some dogs must be: A. Shits. B. Annoying, yappy, and need to be stepped on. C. The answer to hunger in asia! D. All of the above.

To: Everyone. IMPORTANT READ DO NOT GO PAST THIS! I am joining the army and reporting for BT feb17. I'm going to be gone about 15 weeks after that date, so I ask for your patience. Once in Advanced Induvidual Training I will have a computer again, and by that time alot of ideas to keep this story going. I'm sorry about the wait, but this is something I have to do. If I believe in the war in Iraq and Afghanistan I should be willing to go fight it myself, and thats what I intend to do.

Almost a month come and gone since the funeral. Life at the tower was just that, life, the occupants learned to cope and lived on. Raven was perhaps the only one not to accept that Beast Boy was gone, refusing to even utter the words. Life here was almost back to normal, save for the loss of the green wonder. After someone dies everyone tells each other that the deceased would want them to be happy, and live full lives without remorse. Most people cant do that, but getting over things was a must if you wished to work the super hero bracket.

Things may not have been good, but they could have been worse. They were getting better as the pain of loss faded, replaced with a feeling of fond rememberance of theyre friend. Blackfire had changed much, now immortal, and without a shred of anger for any living thing. She no longer had an ounce of malice for her sister, and the two had grown closer. Jinx secretly entertained plans to join the titans, figuring it was the least she could do to pay back the boy who gave his life for her, but Starfire she suspected would have none of that, preffering to keep her safe out of harms way.

Robin and Cyborg sat together at a police auction, having been bored and wanting to get out. They figured going to auction could be fun, perhaps they could buy one of the drug smuggling cars they had turned over over the years. Cyborg flipped through a pamphlet of what was available and grimaced. "Yo Rob I don't think we can get any cars here that someone hasnt been whacked in the back seat of. Look at all these, drug running, drug running, and... OH! My favorite, vehicular homicide and a couple of drive by shooting cars." In the background an auctioneer rattled off numbers faster than either teens could keep up with.

"What a bust." Robin agreed.

"Alright folks." Came the voice of the auctioneer. "We have one extra thats not on the books, a last minute deal! What we have here is a car you would call broken in, fully restorable! Lets start the bidding at five hundred for a 1974 Dodge Monaco. Its got cop tires cop brakes, cop suspension cop motor and cop chasis. Its a 440, and a model made before catalytic convertors so it should run good on regular gas!"

"WHAT?" Came the voices of the titans high up in the bleacher. A 1974 Monaco? Robin thought. Thats the same model and year as the blues mobile! They watched in rapture as a loud clunky monaco was driven up onto the stage. It didnt sound so bad, for a 74. Robin and Cyborg began to drool. "We must have that car!" They said together. The bidding began and the car quickly bid up to four thousand. It appeared there were other fans of that movie in the crowd. Robin stood up, looking for the high bidder. Several rows down from him he spotted the fiend. It was control freak!

"Five thousand!" Yelled Robin. In his belt was a credit card his mentor had given him for emergency use only, but be damned if this wasnt an emergency! He couldnt let such a fine treasure go to the peckerhead with a remote control!

"Grrr! Robin! We meet again!" Shouted Control freak, having spotted him. "Six!" He shouted to the auctioneer.

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

Robin growled under his breath. He was NOT leaving this auction without that car! He imagined his Mustang was going to have fits of jealousy, but for this car the big red devil could deal with it. "Ten!" He shouted, and reached for his belt. If control freak didnt stand down, he was going to make him lay down. Control Freaks shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Damnit, my mom only gave me nine." He said, on the verge of tears. An uproarous fit of laughter came from the crowd of other auction goers and the bid ended. Robin and Cyborg did a victory dance. The car was all theres! As they were doing the victory dance the car on the stage began to smoke under the hood, the engine sputtered, banged, and died. Robin and Cyborg went pale faced.

"Well now, remember folks by placing your bid your entering a legally binding contract. You can pay for your car over by the snackstand." The auctioneer said, and changed the tone of his voice to something a little kinder. "Now if ya'll would be so kind as to push your heap off the stage I'd be much obliged." The titans on the bleachers face vaulted.

Blackfire leaned back from Kali panting. Whenever she fed blood drove her so high she kept forgetting to breath even. Kali held her close and kissed the last traces of blood from her lips as she brushed her daughters bangs out of her eyes. She kissed her forehead, leaving the slightest trace of her blood. Blackfire stood on her own again, and left her embrace, heading for the other side of the room. "I feel like its always been this way." She said, sitting in her chair. "If I knew what this was like, I would have thrown myself into it the first night you chased me." She laughed at how distant the memory seemed.

"You are what you were made to be." Kali said. She ran a hand through her own hair, fixing how Blackfire had messed it. "You know you have quite the name now? First your the only mortal ever at one of the concerts of Beethoven, present for the destruction of Marcus, and now the first offspring of me." She laughed a little, and gave Blackfire an insane look. "Its created quite an uproar, you know. Most were thinking I'd never make one of my own and take in strays forever."

Blackfire placed her feet against the wall and kicked the chair up onto two legs, balancing it perfectly. She had found she could do it on one leg too, but that almost took conentration. "Kali can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why are there so few male vampires?" Kali looked at her skeptically, as if she were crazy just for asking.

"Don't you know?"

"Nope."

If giving her the dark gift had been giving birth, this was explaining the facts of life to her. "Blackfire, have you noticed you have not had your cycle?" Blackfire looked offended at the mention of this but Kali put up her hand. "Let me explain, your sister went through this too. You won't have it again, ever. You will never bear children, I dont know why, but its just the way it works. Males however continue to be fertile after changing, and often have a habbit of laying with mortal women. If they conceive a child it grows up to be a vampire some time in mortal maturity, like Raven did. Males are less responsible, its been found, and often make more children than they should. So, ages before my own birth it was decided that for every nine women given the gift only one male should."

"Or else the world may become overpopulated with vampires, and the populous learn of theyre existance?" Blackfire asked skeptically; and to think on her homeworld the problem was with _under_population.

"Exactly. Understand, my own creator was a vampire by his fathers heritage, and was taken in by one who took in 'strays' like myself." Blackfire looked up at her, realizing something.

"And thats why you never made one before me, you just took in others like your fathers teacher." Kali smiled and nodded her head.

"Exactly, I admired his father, from what he told me of him, and I wasnt exactly willing to tear my chest open." Blackfire was catching on quickly. It pleased Kali, but then the conversation took a wrong turn.

"But in this day on this planet, why should we be kept secret? They have all sorts of meta-humans running around. Why shouldnt we walk in the light with pride for what we are?" Kali was grinding her teeth at this and becoming distressed, but Blackfire didnt notice. "We're more powerfull than them, so why do we hide?"

"Blackfire thats enough! They think we are evil and will try to destroy us, it has always been that way." Blackfire shook her head, doubting Kalis words. "Oh? In seventeen ninety two I saved a girl who fell out of a high window by floating up to catch her. Do you know what happened? Even though I did good they tried to burn me, I was shot several times even making my escape."

"Times here have changed! Humans have become the death of the very god they claim to believe in, there is no evil to them anymore in this secular age. Evil is an outdated term to them, a man who kills children isnt evil anymore, he's seen as a victim himself of a bad childhood. Criminals are coddled and patted on the back. Man believes he has become greater than god, and refuses to believe in anything greater than himself such as god because he cannot see him! They can believe in us because they can see us. We can give them something to believe in."

Kali seemed to shrink away, her hair falling over her eyes and a dark chuckle eminating from her chest. "So what? So they can worship us as gods?"

"No! So that they can see what we are and we won't have to hide what we are."

"Impossible."

"Why?"

"Your right. Man in this day has no god, there is only science to him. That being so, we are so incredible that no scientist on earth would believe in us unless he has seen our cells for himself under a microscope. We would have to prove to the masses what we are, and do you know what we would cause in doing so?"

"No, what?"

"A religious revolution! They would return en masse to the churches they once thought irrelevent and pray to the gods they no longer believed in, and turn around and try to slay us. And the whole time they would pray to him for forgiveness, and for strength to destroy the demons in front of them, namely us."

Blackfire blew it off. She didnt accept Kali's prediction. "No, I dont accept that. Why didnt they exterminate all meta humans then?"

"Meta humans don't feed off of them while they sleep." Kali said darkly.

"So?"

"Blackfire, I know what you say makes perfect sense to you, but please, believe me, it can never be." Kali took a deep breath. She was getting angry, and fast. Blackfire had talked about this a few times now, but refused to accept that vampires had to remain hidden. Blackfire still looked like she wanted to argue, but Kali knew something that would settle this once and for all. "So you don't think they will fear us?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then why Blackfire, why were you so scared of your sister, myself, and Raven when you found out what we were? You were terrified of what I was, admitt it." This quieted Blackfire some, but Kali could see that this was not the last she would hear of this issue with her. "The only reason I wasnt terrified of Amadeo when he revealed himself to me is because I loved him like a father before I found out. You cant make everyone love you." Kali let her voice soften, she had won, for now. She picked Blackfire up off the chair and held her close. "There is alot going on in our world now Blackfire, we have elders again. If you were to try and reveal yourself Blackfire I am sure they would act against you."

"Elders?"

"Yes, we have not had elders in some time now. Every time the oldest among us tried to form a governing body Marcus would destroy him, but with him gone several have taken up the challenge. There are many things going on. For one as young as you drawing attention to yourself would be bad right now." The elders she spoke of were no one she knew. There were four of them, all more than twice her age but still a good deal younger than Marcus.

"Alright, I'll behave myself. I just dont understand why the powerfull should hide from the weak." A tender moment was shared, but was disturbed whe Raven entered the room. She looked slightly irritated, she opened her mouth to speak but was disturbed by noise from below in the garage. It was Robin and Cyborg.

"Lets get this engine out." They heard Robin yell. His voice was followed by Cyborgs. "Alright let me get my engine removing tool." Cyborgs voice was followed by the sound of his sonic cannon and an explosion as something large and made of metal could be heard bouncing around the garage.

"I was just coming to tell you, they have a new toy." Ravens eyebrow twitched as what they could only assume was an engine bounced one last time before settling somewhere. "And Kali, your bear needs to be fed, walked, bathed, and so do the twins. Its your turn." An unpleased look crossed Kalis face. She had not been forced often to take care of the bear, or the twins. As if on que the cloud of dust which consisted of the brawling twins and the bear zoomed into the room and sucked her in before exiting again. He protests were heard far down the hall.

Down below in the garage Robin and Cyborg stood above the now empty engine compartment of theyre car. "Well, thats one way to get it out." Robin said. "Now what do we replace it with?" Cyborg shrugged, and Robin turned to thinking.

"I was hoping you had some idea about what to toss in. You go find a new motor while I make this thing up like the Blues Mobile." Cyborg turned towards the tool chests. "Yeah, I do the body work, you get the engine, Beast Boy, you go find me some-." Cyborg caught himself, realising what he was saying and his shoulders sagged. He sighed, and his lips turned upwards in something like a smile. "You know, this just doesnt seem right without him, does it?" Robin laughed a little.

"I know, he got us all into that movie." Robin leaned against the car and shook his head. "I can almost hear him here with us, this is just something the three of us would be working on together. I can just see it if he was here, how we would have sat in the car and let him push it home as an elephant or something, and we'd never hear the end of it from him." Cyborg laughed fairly hard at this. "I'm gonna go find an engine, I'll be back." Robin walked out of the garage, intent of finding Raven.

Miles away from the tower in the junk yard Johnny Rancid was hard at work on his latest creation. It was a large engine, a ten cylinder pig he himself had created. He was going to use it in his next attack on the titans, which would be soon. Johnny wiped the sweat from his brow and set down his wrench. "Oh yeah! Now thats a big engine, for a big man!" He kissed the polished steel surface before turning around to a nearby workbench where his lunch sat. "Big man needs a big engine, he also needs a big sandwich!" As he picked up his sandwich he heard a noise behind him. A black hole opened up in his wall, his engine was encassed in black energy and sucked through. He set his lunch down and turned around just as the portal closed up. "What the fuckin hell!" He screamed and looked to see if his engine had fallen off the other side of the bench to see if his engine fell. It had not. While he was frantically searching another portal opened up on the other bench, and the plate with his sandwich on it fell through as it closed up again. "My lunch!" He screamed when he saw it was also missing.

Back at the tower Robin munched on the sadwich as Raven lowered the engine into the car. "Thanks for the lunch." He said through a mouthfull. Cyborg was laughing his head off imagining the look on Rancids face.

"This is stealing, you know that right?" Raven asked.

"I see it as crime prevention, seeing as he was just going to use it to evil ends. We just launched a pre-emptive strike- the sandwich was stealing though. I'll be plauged with guilt for the rest of my life!" Laughed Cyborg as he ate his half. Lance the bear came running through, alone, and fast enough to bowl Cyborg over. When he got up he noticed his half of the sandwich was gone.

"Get back here!" Kali yelled, following close behind him and looking more dishevled than they had ever seen her. Robin laughed at Cyborgs misfortune. All was quiet for a moment, but then the twins came running through, hot on Kali's trail. They knocked Robin over, and he got up to realize his half of the sandwich was gone as well. He grumbled about it as Cyborg laughed at him.

"Thanks for the lunch!" They heard Lightening yell. Thunder could be heard laughing out on the island with him, Kali, and Lance. Robin closed the garage door.

"What goes around comes around." Chided Raven as she set the engine down in place. Robin and Cyborg ignored her and dove in with tools, connecting things she didnt know the names for. Though she hated to admit it she liked this car already, she was a fan too! "Let me know when its done." She told them, and left up through the stairwell. When she was out of sight of the boys she reached inside her cloak and pulled out her own piece of the sandwich -one she had neglected to tell her friends about, not wanting to be out of charecter around them- and munched on it happily. Who ever said she couldnt be a little mischevious too?

Kali had finally caught Lance and hauled him back into the tower to the bathtub. Now she was vigorously scrubbing away at him with the twins watching her from behind. This was just horrible; why should she, Kali, do chores? She muttered about how ungratefull everyone was in this day and age, and shuddered at the thought of having to do the twins after Lance. Yep, it was too bad she had to do two seperate baths. Or did she? "Oh boys." She said. They looked up from whatever trouble they were getting into by the counter near her cape.

"Yeah?"

"What?"

"How would you both like to help me clean Lance? It'll be fun." Theire eyes lit up and they dove into the tub with Lance, effectively cleaning themselves in the process. Kali got up, deeming this a job well done. She put her cape back on, and strolled out of the bathroom. She didnt see the crude graffiti on the back of it proclaiming she was a 'doody head' written in one of Jinx's old lipsticks.

Kali made her way down to the garage, eager to see what Cyborg and Robin were working on. She watched them for a few minutes as the connected the engine and got it running before shutting the hood and turning to the body work. A little time passed by and it started to seem like they were not doing a good job, they were being quite sloppy. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"We're painting it up to look like the Blues Mobile." Answered the man-machine.

"The what?"

"You know, the Blues Brothers, that movie John Belushi was in before he died." It was Robin this time. He was using a hammer to create bumps on the car where they were in the movie.

"John Belushi? Dead?" Kali laughed. "You silly mortals, and I suppose you think Elvis is really dead too?" Kali laughed harder, and doubled over as her sides felt like they were going to split. "And you probably believe that the worlds flat too, or that the sun revolves around the earth?"

"JOHN BELUSHI'S ALIVE?" Demanded the teens.

"Depends on how you define 'alive'."

"And Elvis really does fly around the deep south in a U.F.O.?" Asked Robin.

"If you ask the right red-necks durring happy hour, then yeah." Kali turned and left the room, unsure as to why the boys were laughing so hard.

It took several hours, but considering what they were doing they made good time. By six oclock the old monaco was made up just how they wanted it and ready to drive, thanks to the contribution of Johnny Rancid. Robin and Cyborg stood back admiring the work they did. Still, something felt unfinished. Next to him Robin squirmed in a way that made him think his leader was thinking the same thing. "It just doesnt feel done man."

"I know. Theres just something missing." Robin knew what it was. It was Beast Boy. The project had gone flawlessly, no mess ups or anything, because Beast Boy wasnt there. He scratched his head, trying to think of something that would put him at ease over it. "Damn, if he were here what would he do?"

"Open the door into your mustang and ding your paint?"

"Other than that, but close."

"Glue his hand to his forehead with the epoxy we used to put the mirrors back on?"

"Again, close."

Cyborg wracked his brain trying to figure out something that would make it feel right, and then it hit him. "We have the interior all nice lookin, right?"

"Of course. Steamed the hell out of it."

"Now if BB were here, don't you suppose he'd have spilled somethin in the back?" Slowly Robin turned to face him, nodding his head. That was exactly it. The teens were about to spill some motor oil on the back seat to make the car complete when the communicators went off. Robin flipped his open to check on the sitution while Cyborg pulled it up in his mind.

"What the hell?" Cyborg said as he read over the info. Appearantly the nazi party was marching and having a demonstration and the titans were being asked to go protect them from the outraged citizens. "They really expect me to protect those scumbags?" Cyborg shouted.

"It _is_ what we do." Robin said. A light bulb seemed to go off above the heads of them both at the same time and they looked at one another, the car, and one another again. Slowly big grins spread over both there faces.

"I gotta say, the scene where they drove the nazis into the water was my favorite."

"My thoughts exactly." Robin flipped his communicator open to let the others know they better get there movie clothes on. Oh, this was going to be good. Being such fans of the movie they didnt feel they could do this without the proper clothing. They quickly grabbed Raven and Starfire, who also changed. They all looked heavenward as they got into the car, Cyborg driving. "Think he's behind all this somehow? This is just too big of a cooincidence, my moneys on grass stain doing this." Robin laughed in agreement, there was no other explanation.

"We're on a mission from Beast Boy!" He cried, and they laughed insanely as they pulled out of the garage and headed for the nazi march. Starfire let out a happy squeel, the first any had heard from her in too long. Even Raven smiled at hearing her laugh. Starfire bounced in place in her seat, returning to her normal giddy self. Robin turned and looked back at the two of them.

"Alright, Star, you know what we are doing right?"

"We are going to harrass the evil men who worship the other evil man with the mustache?"

"I'd like to think we're just clearing a road block." Raven added.

"Bingo. Star, we're gonna need you to do something for us later. We _are_ technically breaking the law, we might get chased. Can you lift this car?"

"Yes."

"Good, what I'm gonna want you to do is tear through the floor and lift by the frame, got it?"

"Yes friend Robin. I will make the car fly much like in the movie."

Cyborg whooped as he took a sharp turn. He was going to ram this big black car right up those nazi's asses. In his mind he saw an online map of Jump city. He had to be carefull to coordinate it so his car reached them just as they went over one of the bridges in the city. He did the calculations in his head and set his course. To get onto the road he had to be on he had to break through a road block. The flimsy saw-horses broke into shreds under his bumper, and the cops at the intersection made no attempt to stop them. Now he was driving on the parade route, and there were people lined on either side of the street booing and protesting. Starfire waved to a few. "Here we are guys!" He said as the car came to a stop in front of the bridge he needed. The nazi parade was coming up over it. The leader stopped and began shouting into a loud horn.

"Move your car! This route has been reserved for the use of the White Peoples Socialist Movement!" Cyborgs car didnt move, so he turned to his followers and began making a speech about how jews were using the blacks as muscle against whites. Cyborg began revving the engine, and the people on the sidewalks cheered. "Hail Hittler! The immortal leader of our race!" The crowd booed and the marchers salluted.

To Cyborg it didnt seem like anyone recognized them. A few other fans of the movie noticed what was going on, but not everyone. He dropped the car into gear and it rocketed foward. "Here we go!" The car sped up onto the bridge and the nazis stood at attention. Cyborg floored it, the engine noise became deafening. When he was only a few feet from them the nazis scattered over each side of the bridge and dropped to the water a few dozen feet below. The crowd cheered as the car came over the other side of the bridge. The titans all cheered, thoroughly enjoying the little reinactment. Starfire waved to all the people and Raven shook her head while Robin and Cyborg laughed like idiots in the front.

Back at the bridge the nazis were pulling themselves up out of the water, the parade ruined for them, and now the people were throwing dog feces at them, no doubt appropriated from the park only a few feet away. The leader, a tall man with white hair grabbed his sputtering vice officer. "You get that cars license plate!" He shouted at the shorter man. "We're gonna kill that son of a bitch."

"That was most glorious friends!" Shouted Starfire from the back seat. "Look at how happy everyone is!"

"I'm with Star on this one. We have to do that again some time." Raven looked behind them. No cop was even bothering to chase them, some even waved. On the dash Robins communicator began picking up police communications.

_All cars be on the lookout for a 1974 dodge sedan. _Crackled the voice of a dispatcher. _Last seen heading east on west street. _The titans listened and heard many dozens of interceptors responding on the radio.

_Come again come again, your breaking up. We cant hear you. _The driver of another car was having more fun bullshiting the dispatcher, getting creative. _1974 dode mini-van heading west on east, got it. _Yet another response came from an even more clever member of the police. _I need backup at the bridge fast! The nazi's broke local laws against bridge jumping, and I need help arresting them all. _The police swarmed to the location of the bridge instead of chasing after Cyborg and arrested the nazis for breaking local laws against base-jumping without a permit. It was a bad day to be a nazi, but then again, no day is a good day to be.

_"_So, not only do they get humiliated and wet but they get arrested for jumping off the bridge. I like that." Said Raven. Cyborg was still laughing, trying to see if there were any other nazi demonstrations in the area on the internet while he drove.

"Not every day we get to squash a bunch of nazis." Robin said. Starfire bounced more in her seat, happy for the excursion to foil the plans of the swastika men.

"Friends we must have the pizza of celebration to commemorate this occasion!" Next to her Ravens lips curled up in a semi-smile.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Hey guys! Guess who knows where theres an open draw bridge!" Cyborg said in a manic voice. Everyone stared at him worriedly.

"I'm out." Raven said and shrank into the shadows of the back seat. Robin looked around for an escape route, but Cyborg locked the door. "Raven you coward!" He yelled. Starfire in the back seat began to look a little nervous.

"Friends, what is going on?"

"Cyborg, lets not do this. You'll regret it if you jump the car and miss, come on." Cyborg let out an insane laugh and Robin tried the door handle a few times. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as the bridge came into sight. "Cyborg! No! This is nuts!"

_Because the author is a jerk-off and a meanie we now cut to the next scene five minutes from now. Rest assured the skipped events were simmilar to the famous scene in E.T._

"MAN!" Said Robin. "That was awesome!" The car was now speeding towards the tower, and Cyborg was laughing so hard he was crying with his human eye.

"Yes." Agreed Starfire. "Anyone who did not witness the great jump will surely wish to end theire own lives."

"Man that was cool! Why's Rancid a villan? He could make more money selling his engine designs than he could ever get from a bank." Cyborg began to laugh, but as if on que the car sputtered and died. He checked the dash board and found they were out of fuel. "Oh not cool!" He complained. "Now we gotta push it the last mile to the tower."

Starfire let herself out the back and floated into the air. "I am sorry friends but I do believe I hear Jinx calling. Yes, she is in great perril and needs my help." She lied. She didnt give them any time to respond before flying off towards the tower.

Robin and Cyborg stared each other down, eyes narrowing. This was now a battle of wit and speed. Two words formed on the tip of theyre tongues and they shouted out: "NOT IT!" Cyborg was slightly faster, and began to do a victory dance in his seat while Robin cursed and punched the dash.

"Damnit! Come on its my car and I let you drive!" Cyborg sighed, and they agreed to share the burden of pushing the car to the tower.

It was almost dark out by the time Robin and Cyborg pushed the car up to the island. Once on the island the retractable bridge lowered itself into the water, waiting until it was needed once again. They were still laughing. "Man Beast Boy woulda loved this." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, I know." They stopped to rest and sat on the back bumper. "Its something we'll never get used to." Robin and Cyborg turned around as they heard every piece of glass in the higher part of the tower shatter. They took off running for it, trying to figure out what was wrong. They quickly made there way up into the top level, when Raven collided with Robin on the landing. Cyborg caught them both and set them down. Raven was visibly shaken.

"Whats wrong?" Robin asked. A shriek was heard from further inside. He shook Raven slightly but she was just staring into space.

"He's here! He's here!" It was all she could say. Robin set her down and together with Cyborg they went running into the kitchen area, and looked at who was sitting at the table.

"Oh my god." Robin said and stumbled backwards. "It cant be."

"Its impossible, I dont believe it." Cyborg fell to his knees, all the energy leaving him. "It just can't be."

In the basement, where Blackfire had moved her room to, far away from the commotion upstairs Kali was having another talk with Blackfire. The girl was pushing her buttons, asking many questions she did not need the answers to, such as who her creators natural father was. It irritated Kali to no end, partially out of shame and also just her secretive nature. "Thats enough Blackfire." She droned. Kali flipped up onto the celing and began walking on it, as if gravity had completeley reversed for her- which it had. She did this to get away from Blackfire, not wanting the conversation to continue.

"No, thats not enough. I know you know, and I just want to know my new blood line. Who was Amadeo's birth- father?"

"That is a closely guarded secret Blackfire, I'd ask that you not continue this line of questioning."

"No, no, your hiding something from me. Something I want to know. Who was his father?"

Kalis shoulders slumped. She hated to admit it, but Blackfire was her daughter now and deserved to know. She looked down at Blackfire, pleading with her eyes for the youngling to stop this. She did not. "Are you sure that you want to know?"

"Positive, now who was it?"

"He was the son of a woman raped by Marcus Agustus." Kali let it sink in. "So you understand, he, you, and I are descendants of the monster we fought. That is where Amadeo got his power, and then I from he and you from me. You understand now why I wanted to keep that from you."

It hit Blackfire a little hard, but she remembered her sister was created by the same monster. Starfire could not hide it, and it might one day earn her scorn from other immortals, but she and Kali could. "Did Marcus know you were his grand-daughter?"

Kali huffed on the ceiling. "Perhaps on some level, but then again perhaps not. Its possible in the fight he may have gone easy on me subconciously, in that he broke my hip but didnt tear my leg off when he was more than capable." Kali paced on the ceiling, becomming agitated with the thought of Marcus. "This remains a secret, you understand? Starfi-" Kali was interupted by Blackfires communicator. It didnt go off often and Blackfire had to fumble with it to get it to open. Robins paniced face appeared on the screen.

"Blackfire get up here! We have a situation."

Cliffie... There. Chap is complete. I figured I'd make a goofy one for the fun of it, seeing as I'm going away soon. I'll be gone about 15 weeks people but I promise you I will not abandon the fic. I might even post once more before I go off to basic training. Well, now we'll have a few chapters in which the nazi's are after the titans, which should be cool. I just love doing blues brothersish stuff with the titans, and anyone who's seen the movie knows why. I'm stuck now trying to figure out if theres a way I could give Robin and Cyborg a mission from god, to like save an orphanage or something.

When I'm back or before I go I promise you this:

1. We will have Nazi car chases that will rock.

2. More Romance between our two couples

3. More Robix

4. A new MALE vamp that isnt a bad guy. (OC)

5. A new romantic couple

6. A resolution to Shinagami. (theres a good reason I've been leaving him out)

7. A christmas special, in which the titans celebrate Christmans and Halloween at the same time due to the fact that BB was absent for the real Halloween.

8. Possibly a side-series in which Robin and Cyborg get a mission to track down some criminals, and save an orphanage. (Guess which car they will take)


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Reunion

I do not own TT, Blues Brothers, or HHGTTG

To: Gokan Suzuka. Go for it if its a game, misunderstood you there. AND WRITE A DAMN GW FIC WITH IT TOO! (DMxHS). The Nazi party IS a party that exists but never gets elected anywhere and its very small. (Like the body part on a nazi, you know which one i'm talking about). Pilot said a mammal life form had exited the ship, but when scanning said there were no _human_ life sings, not meaning there were no mammals. You will see, just wait. Jump city IS in america, san diego or san fransisco (can never remember really the two) I mean come on the golden gate bridge is right there! And TT Is right where Alcatraz should be I think. Cyborg got the engine out of the car with his 'special engine removing tool' probably by sliding under it and zapping it from below. The marcus and Kali relation thing is something I MEANT to put it the first saga but forgot, so I'm putting it here now that Kali's father is going to have a spot soon. Rob and Cy were gonna spill a little oil in the car because thats just the kind of thing BB would do and they missed him and trying to put his finishing touch kind of thing on it. The titans probably drive off the island via a submersable bridge, think i mentioned it in earlier chaps/saga. Glad to answer the questions for you, NOW PLEASE GO WRITE ME THE GW FIC WITH HILDE AS THE VAMPIRE

To: Darby. Your the only person I know of to review every chapter TWICE after they were deleted, and I thank you for that. Just for you I'm pumping out this chap before I go because its loyal readers/reviewers like yourself that have kept me going.

To: Gohan Strife. I dont have to obey your anti cliffie laws, BITCH, lol. Enjoy the chap, thanks for reviewing.

To: Ran-gus30. Thankyou Rangus, I appreciate that and wherever I go and whatever I do I will represent the best intentions of the american people. Especially when my intention is to kill those goat-fucking terrorists. I will happily kill as many terrorists as I can for all of you. And if I end up not in iraq, say handing out foodstuffs to starving people on the ass end of nowhere, I do it on the behalf of the good hearted american people.

To: Hellsing agent alucard. ... Sorry, got plans for Robix already. Dear old dad and the titans (especially Starfire) want to tear Robix to shreds, shes not stopping by the tower to say hello, go to hell, or 'hi im on a mission from god'.

There was no mistaking it, it was him. His body was covered in bandages and wounds, but it was him, and he was in the arms of an angel! Robin stood with his mouth hanging open, unable to say anything. There, sitting at the kitchen table was an angel holding the unconcious Beast Boy. Great white wings spread behind the angel, he wore a long flowing white robe with a sword at his side and his white hair hung down to the small of his back. His piercing bright blue eyes caught Robins, and he held Beast Boys small body out to him.

"Here, I believe this is yours." Robin took his friend into his arms and fell to his knees. Then he sensed something predatory about this angel, something that told him he was not an angel at all, and the angel began to laugh, a loud, sinister laugh. Cyborg turned as the sisters entered the room, and warned them to stay back. Robin handed Beast Boy to Cyborg and got up, glaring at this fiend. The more Robin looked at him, the more he was able to sense something odd about him.

"Who are you?" He demanded. The stranger smiled, revealing a set of perfect white teeth, two of which were slightly longer and alot sharper looking than they should have been.

"I'm sorry, I couldnt resist playing the angel gig." Behind Robin Beast Boy was whisked out of the room by Cyborg and the sisters, leaving him alone with the 'angel'. Robin realized his knees were shaking him. This person frightened him, and he figured out he was looking at a vampire. The winged figure took a seat at the table, and bid Robin to join him. Robin sat, and waited patiently for an explanation, his heart beating so loudly he could hear it in his ears. Raven pulled herself together and joined him at once as soon as she realized what this stranger was, and she was very carefull to make sure Robin was closer to her than he.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Robin demanded again. The intruder sighed, the gig was up. He looked at Raven.

"I nearly scared the un-life out of you, I love doing that. Its so much fun! Nearly every immortal I meet thinks I'm there to meter out punishment to them, and with you I couldnt resist." Robin was getting impatient, and Raven put her hood up over her eyes. He took the hint and introduced himself. "My name is Heavens Plight. I am a meta-human from the midwest." He looked from Raven back to Robin. "And as both of you have figured out, I am immortal. I run my own superhero bit out there. I was just here to drop someone off."

"Where did you find him?" Raven demanded. She had been so terrified to see him sitting on the table with Beast Boy, she had lost control of her powers and shattered all the glass in the top three stories of the tower. She had honnestly believed he was an angel, the shock had overriden her senses and she had not realized what he really was- a vampire with wings.

"In Texas." He laughed. "I found him in a smoking crater one day last week, sent him to a hospital. He was badly burned, no hair on his whole body. He claimed to be a teen titan at the time, and was rattling off phone numbers to call. I didnt believe him, of course, but a few days ago he started growing his hair back and they were green. He was on so many painkillers in the hospital he couldnt even speak, otherwise I might have believed him before then." He ran a hand through his hair and fluffed his wings. "I suppose you want to know about his condition, no?" There was no response, so he went on. "He has nerve damage in his ears and eyes, his skins badly cut and bruised but it will be fine, just some minor burns. I would have known he was the famous Beast Boy the instant I found him but his skin was covered in soot- and I didnt see him after dropping him at the hospital untill they called me to tell me they thought he had been telling the truth. The bruising in his skin seems to have been caused by explosive decompression, and may require a few more weeks to go down. And thats it, really cant tell you anything more than that."

The way he said everything so casually was angering Robin and Raven. "How did he get there?" Robin asked.

"Damned if I know, isnt it the leaders job to keep track of them?" Robin narrowed his eyes at this thing that was becoming increasingly less and less angelic.

"Raven, go get started on healing him." Raven didnt move from his side, and when he thought about why he couldnt blame her. "Raven thats an order." She left, but not without protest. He imagined leaving a houkounin with a vampire you didnt know was like leaving a new corvette in the baddest part of town, running, with the windows open and a sign on it that said steal me- only catch being that anyone who sat in the seat other than the owner died. Robin leaned over the table, still in his blues outfit and narrowed his eyes at his guest. He was seething with anger, and didnt really think he was getting the straight story, so he did what he was taught to do, he bluffed to see if he could get him to change his story or uncover details he might have 'accidentally' left out. "I dont believe a single word you say." He growled. He was rewarded with the vampire laughing in his face.

"And I dont believe you should bluff with mind readers."

"What do you want from us, I get the feeling you arent doing this out of the goodness of your heart."

"Hey, that hurts, what makes you think I have a heart?" More laughter. An ominous shadow rose up above Plight, and he continued to laugh in time with its growing.

Raven passed her glowing hands over Beast Boys skin. Around her her friends stood waiting, crying, and beyond rational thought. The burns were minor and easy to heal, and the bruising shrank instantly. Fresh green hair sprouted and hid what little scarring would remain. When she was done with his skin she placed a hand over his heart and applied the healing power again. This neutralized the pain killers in him, shortening the chemicals half-life in his blood, and she did this long enough for all his blood to pass through his heart a few times. Now he could wake up freely. She stripped the bandages from his body and moved her powers to his eyes. Plight had said there was nerve damage, she wasnt so sure she could heal that entirely. She did the best she could.

"Will he wake up soon?" Asked Cyborg. It was the first thing anyone had said in several minutes.

"Soon as we wake him. I want to fix his ears and eyes first."

"He is going to be alright?" Blackfire asked. Her mind hurt, here she was looking at the boy she had killed herself over not a month ago and he was alive! It filled her with no end of joy, but she couldnt figure out just how in the hell he was here.

"We'll see once he wakes up." Raven found she could heal his eyes no further, he needed time for them to heal. It was the same with his ears. "He's going to be deaf and blind for some while. I cant heal them entirely. Cyborg, can you get him a temporary ocular implant?" The TOI was a device that had come into widespread use only a few months before. Prototypes had existed for over a decade, but now they were readilly available if you knew the right people. The temporary version was small, and allowed its user to see the world in a grainy black and white, and the permanent version couldnt be removed after it was installed but was much better.

Robin watched with delight as the shadow behind Plight turned out to be Kali making a dramatic entrance. Plight however was not wearing a look nearly as happy as Robins, as Kali had him pinned to the wall by his neck, and he was on the receiving end of a very unfriendly glare. "I know you." Kali said far too sweetly to be sincere. To make it clear that she was in fact not sweet she pulled him from the wall only to slam him into it again, making a large dent. "Your the trouble maker that likes to try and wake up others prey while they feed." Plight struggled against her, but he was young, barely a decade old. If not for the wings he would be unable to fly, and teleportation was centuries away for him still. His strenght was nothing to Kali's, and so he fought her much like an injured rabbit fights a bear.

"Let me go!" He was rewarded with another slam. "You were hunting in my town and it was someone I knew damnit!"

"Kali." Robin said. "He did bring Beast Boy back, let him go."

"I dont think so Robin, I have personal business with him. He once woke someone I was feeding off of, and they were nearly frightened to death."

"Let me go! You hunted in my town, which is a breach of etiquite in itself since you didnt know me, and you chose someone I knew! I was young, I got scared and I couldnt think of anything else at the time! He was my best friends dad for chissakes!"

"Your town?" Kali let him drop to the ground. "Thats sad, you know, your the youngest immortal in that town. If anyones its Fox's town, he's five hundred, he's the oldest there, and I knew him. I was welcome there, unless of course you fought him for it and won while I blinked." She walked away to go see what the others were doing. "Had you asked me not to feed on that man I would not have, coming to the window and screaming his name while I drank was stupid. Go on back to 'your town' and talk to Fox, he'll show you your place in the world and save me the trouble."

"Like you never did anything stupid." He mumbled after Kali left.

"So much for the big and bad act." Robin growled out at him, and ran for the other room where Beast Boy was. Heavens Plight picked himself up off the floor and cursed his luck

"It was working until she showed up." Plight said to no one. Figuring he had might as well see how the injured titan was doing he picked himself up off the floor and went to see.

In his room Cyborg was practically swimming through an array of his own spare parts trying to find the right ones to make a temporary implant. If you had a permanent one, it was just a matter of hacking it down and taking off a bunch of parts. He quickly found what he was looking for. On his big computer screen a list of components to be stripped off came to life and he managed to do it in record time. What he was left with was the lense of a cybornetic eye, an extremely small micro chip, and a soft wire to be inserted behind the eye.

Beast Boy opened his eyes only to find he still couldnt see, and that his head felt clear. He knew instantly he was off the painkillers, and wondered if he was still in the hospital. "Hello anyone there?" He asked. He couldnt even hear himself. Still deaf. He breathed in through his nose, expecting to smell the putrid hospital smell but he didnt. He smelled a salty breeze, among other things that were familiar. In the scent he found differant types of shampoo, all familiar. His heart skipped a beat when he realized there was a shampoo in the air for every one of his friends! Well, er, except Cyborg, he thought. He began to laugh. He couldnt hear or see them, but they were there! He was actually home! "Guys I cant see or hear you, where are you?" Only Beast Boy could ask that question, stating he was blind and deaf, and then listen for a verbal answer. He was pretty sure he was actually crying- fur felt wet on his face, yeah, crying. His ordeal was mostly behind him now and it felt good. He screamed and kicked when he was held down and something was put over his eye. He felt a small wire wiggling into the socket. "Gross!" But then he was able to see again! For the first time in a month he could see! He looked over the faces of his friends, who were nearly all crying. There mouths were moving, and again he strained to hear them but there was nothing. "Guys I can see! I'm back!" It took him a minute but he realized he was only seeing the world in grainy black and white, but he didnt care. He was in his old room, nothing had changed. Starfire ran up to him and put her hands on her shoulders. Her mouth was moving fast and she was crying as she shook him. She was quickly pried off of him, struggling to get back. She seemed the happiest of all to see him. Cyborg quickly handed him a piece of paper with some letters on it.

_What happened. _He made a face and another not was quickly handed to him. _Oh yeah we're all very happy to see you._ "Much better." He told them. His heart was pounding so hard he could almost hear it, but not quite. "Guys after I let go of Starfire you wont believe what happened! I was flying through space, and I turned into an egg! A few hours later I was out of air, so I had to reform and there were these things following me. I got a good look at them before the suction made me blind and I turned into one of them. They were like these giant playfull space dolphin thingies!"

Starfire and Blackfire knew the creatures he was speaking of. They were warm blooding creatures that lived in space, feeding off of light and also using it as transportation in the void. Ever helpfull they were known to push disabled ships to the closest planet- or bounce them around for a while like a toy and then push them. They communicated with telepathy, but never had anything very good to say. They were like playfull children for the most part.

"They were following me trying to figure out what I was, and when I turned into one of them they tried to get me to play with them. It took a while but I convinced them to bring me to earth because I was blind. It was so scary. They told me I could survive the fall to planetside but the bacteria would kill me and they didnt want me to die but I got them to do that too after a while. They bounced me down, I got all hot and my fur burned off. Hey, my fur! Its back." He was given another note. _Try to keep on subject. _"Oh, heh, sorry. Guys it took forever. They were like me! They couldnt keep there mind on one thing for long, and we ended up at the wrong planet a few times. How long have I been gone?"

_Month. You were dead man. We sorta burried you._

"What!" He yelled, but of course everything he said was yelling now because he couldnt hear it. "You burried me? How?"

_We thought you were dead. Gotta admitt the odds were pretty against you. What else were we supposed to do?_ Beast Boys shoulders sagged. "I saw 'Cast Away! I know how much paper work its gonna be! There better have been a whole lot of people crying over me at least, or I'm gonna be pissed!" He caught sight of the angel/vampire. "Hey who's the new guy? Don't tell me you recruited new help while I was gone!" Everyone shook their heads. Thunder and Lightening popped up at the foot of the bed. "Heard you guys were pint-sized but I didnt believe it."

Kali, her anger dissapated, sized up Plight. He was by no means bad looking, she had to give him that. Still, he was just another young punk who thought he was bigger than he was. She dismissed his mistake in Fox's town, it was understandable. She decided she might be able to tolerate him if his attitude were adjusted. She looked to her right, Blackfire was sneaking glances at him as well. She knew that look; this guy had to go.

"So, when do I get my hearing and vision back?" Beast Boy asked nervously. It was explained to him through another note that they would come back gradually, a few weeks and he would be good as new.

The reunion went late into the night, and eventually Heavens Plight decided it was time to leave. The titans one by one began drifting off to seperate rooms to go to bed. When not many were left awake he made his way out to the living room. He stood in front of the window and stretched his wings. Something moved behind him.

"Someone has to clean up all this glass." It was the voice of the titans leader.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that." He got ready to jump but then a wall of Black energy came up where the window used to be, before he frigthened the daylights out of Raven.

"Someone who caused it to happen." It was Raven this time. "All the glass in all the rooms on the top three stories. Theres alot of it, and its balistic glass. It has to be picked up piece by piece because its mostly too heavy to sweep."

"Auh crap." A tendril of black energy set down a large barrel near him, a set of work gloves, and a small brush and dust pan.

"Good luck with that, and oh, by the way.-" A disk like object hit him in the back of the head, and Heavens Plight spun around fast enough to catch it. It was some kind of communicator. "Your an honnorary titan, congratulations. Now get to work. And no pushing it all out the window. Its expensive stuff and has to be sent back to the factory."

"Great." He said to himself, bending over and starting to clean the glass up. "So you save the world with recycling too, how nice for me."

"Bingo. And thanks again."

In her room Starfire picked Jinx up and spun her around several times. "He is alive!" She said in a sing-song voice. "The friend who was gone is back and alive!" Jinx let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I was there."

"Oh Jinx! The wonderfull ecaps snihplod -(space dolphins backwars, anyone notice a theme with my tamaranian words?)- have brought him back!" Starfire set Jinx down, which was hard to do as she was wearing her hover skates. Starfire made them touch the floor anyway before she set her down, and Jinx just bobbed back up six inches off the ground the instant she let go.

"Yeah, for the first time in two months all the titans are under one roof again." Jinx bit her lowwer lip, her own designs on joining the titans flashing through her mind. It was a good thing Starfire didnt know. Starfire didnt even let her near open flames, or sharp objects anymore. Starfire took a few steps away from her, and turning her back to her ran for the bed, reaching under it for something. "Whats that?"

"I know what you have been thinking Jinx." Starfire said in a sad voice as she laid something out on the bed. It was a box the size of a briefcase, intricate green and purple circuitry covered it. Jinx began to look nervous behind her.

"I was waiting, hoping you would change your mind, but it is obvious now that this is something you wish to do."

"You read my mind, thats rude."

"Jinx everyone can hear your thoughts. I could not help it when you thought of it, it was too loud." Starfire was working with the locks on the case. This was something she had had to special order, and it had cost quite an ammount- but princesses got discounts if they did things right.

"Can we not talk about how loud my thoughts are?"

"Of course. Jinx, I hate to do this but it must be done."

"What are you talking about? Your scaring me." Starfire sighed and opened the briefcase. "These are for you, if you wish that badly to join the titans."

Jinx looked inside the case. In it were a few items, a neck collar, gauntlets, a belt, boots, and several other items that obviously clipped onto your body. They all had circuitry patterns similar to the case. Beneath them was a black jump suit, she noticed as she unfolded it. "It goes on under your clothes, if you wish." Starfire said. "It is a power suit. They are available throughout the galaxy to life forms who wish to better defend themselves. Put it on." Jinx was speechless as she stripped down and pulled the jumpsuit on. It was constricting, and thick. It felt like there were two layers of fabric with a layer of gel between them.

"Starfire?" Jinx asked, not knowing what to do next.

"Now put these on." Starfire helped her to clip on the belt and other items. They had to go in just the right spot. When the last piece was on she felt the suit become even more constricting, but then form itself perfectly to her body. It all felt like an electrical current was going through the suit. The tiny hairs on her body under the suit wanted to stand up but of course could not. Slowly purple and green circuit lines became illuminated on the suit. The gauntlets on her hand, which were made of the same material as the suit became thinner, and transparent. Looking at her hands she could not tell they were there, or even feel them. "No feeling is lost through the gloves. In another few moments you will not feel them even."

"Starfire what does this thing do?"

"It protects you. It amplifies your strength, and your power. It will allow you to jump, but not fly. You will run faster, and it has several devices in it similar to that of the Red-X." Now that was something Jinx could understand. Since she had returned she had been told Red-X was Robin, and then her sister stole it. She knew all about Red-X now.

"You mean I can take down my sister if we come face to face again?" Jinx asked, delighted. She had seen in security tapes what that suit could do.

"If you use it properly, yes. It will protect you from nearly anything you will encounter if you join and become a titan."

Jinx opened up a drawer in her desk and took out one of her knives. She was able to bend the blade in her fingers, and bend it back. "I like."

"But you must still be carefull." Starfire warned. "Being hit hard enough with it you could still break bones, you can still be shot by weapons of a larger calliber and the suit must charge." Jinx turned on her and kissed her, thanking her for this new gift. Starfire watched her put her regular clothes on over it and stand up.

"Can we test it? I wanna take someone apart and see what its like to actually like to play good guy, or less evil guy at the least."

Starfire grit her teeth. She did not want Jinx in the line of danger, but then, thats what she got the suit for wasnt it? "Very well. We will find a way for you to train."

"But I want to do the real thing!" Jinx protested.

"I said we will find a way for you to train." Starfire said it a little more firm this time.

Across the tower Beast Boy was ransacking the fridge. It had been so long since he had had something good to eat. He felt like he was seeing the world through an 80's music video, but it was much better than nothing after a month of being blind, deaf, and drugged. His fur was back and he felt good. In a few weeks or so he'd be hearing, and seeing in color again. He couldnt wait, but until then he would satisfy himself with enjoying the sense of taste again! With a large pile of food in front of him he began reaquanting himself with all the differant flavors of life. Lance the bear took a seat next to him and began eating. He was eating with him for nearly five minutes before Beast Boy realized there was a giant bear sitting next to him eating his food. He did the first thing that came to mind, and then the second thing. The first thing was picking up his food and screaming, the second thing to cross his mind was to run away (still screaming), he did both perfectly. Lance gave chase.

Beast Boy knocked down the door to Robin and Ravens room, and luckily the two were only just getting ready for bed. They looked at him as he propped the door back up and it began to get pounded on from the outside. He put all his strength into keeping the bear out. He saw the annoyed look cross Raven and Robins faces, and their mouths moving. It was pretty obvious to him what they were saying, it was: What the hell?. "Bear. Big bear. Big bear chase me." He said, panting for breath. Raven and Robin looked at each other and laughed, so he said it again. "Big bear, big bear chase me! Big bear outside!" Of all the odd things he suddenly had a craving to watch 'The Great Outdoors' with John Candy in it as soon as his ears and eyes were better.

It took a little convincing and alot of small post it notes but Beast Boy was eventually convinced the bear was good, and that no, he could not have a dog. Why? Because Lance would eat it. After the last note denouncing his dog idea was given to him Beast Boy found himself out in the hallway petting Lance. Normally he would have skipped town soon as he was out of Raven and Robins room, but hey, not like he could hear anything right? He laughed to himself. It was so good to be back. He decided to see what Cyborg was doing.

He found the man machine at the TV booting up the game station. Cyborg had been waiting for him and had a note already prepared. How about a round of '_Hot Ninja Babe mud wrestling nun-chuck fight five'_? Got the naked patch and multi player twin mode. It said. Cyborg grinned ear to ear. The flash screen for the game came onto the nine foot screen, displaying several well endowed nun chuck mud wrestling chicks in vivid detail. Beast Boy took a step back, fighting back tears. "Its just too beautifull for words!" He couldnt see it very well with his implant, but still, he knew just how good the images were from his memories of Hot Ninja Babe mud wrestling nun-chuck fight four and nine tenths.

Beast Boy and Cyborg took theire seats and began to play. This game was great, the chicks never got covered in mud even though they rolled in it, whenever they were hit the noises were NOT noises of pain, quite the opposite, and the nun-chucks looked more like male genitalia linked with a chain. Cyborg had heard a rumor that if you found the secret level the chicks did more than fight with the chucks. Now that the skipper had his gilligan back he would have to look into that.

In the training room Starfire was putting Jinx through her paces. She refused to spar with her, but was helping her get acclimated to the suits features. Jinx found that jumping was fun. She could jump up and touch the thirty foot ceiling here, and the boots used some alien tech to slow her fall when she curled her toes so she wouldnt kill herself landing. It was exciting for her, a new toy to help her track down the bitch that dared stick her with a knife. Testing the suit was almost as much fun as taking her down would be- almost. She found she could lift alot of weights, but weight lifting was never her thing, so she was unimpressed. There was an array of differant gadgets, but after testing most of them she realized they were mostly defensive. Slowly Jinx realized just how badly Starfire wanted to keep her safe and protect her. Jinx huffed when she realised this. She wasnt a baby, come on!

"Would it make you feel better if I didnt join and just hunted down the bitch that iced me?" Jinx asked as Starfire tossed softballs at her, testing her agility. The question caught Starfire off guard and the ball she was throwing veered off to the far end of the gym.

"I do not like to think of you as being 'iced'." Starfire said in a sad tone. "Please do not speak of such things. And yes, that would make me feel much better." The flow of softballs continued, and Jinx dodged them all even though they were coming at her in the upper eightys and they werent being thrown from that far away at all.

"What you do isnt all that dangerous, you know." Jinx said. Starfire might have found it insulting but gave her a chance to explain. "Not to impune what you do, but think about this. Every big big fight you guys have had since I came to live here I've been involved in it havent I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the big stuff Star. The Troika II, Marcus, the android attack, and maybe the night with Slade in the cave if you want to count that. I was there for all the most dangerous times your teams been through in the last half year. Other than that stuff its mostly just run of the mill gas station roberies and bank hold ups. I used to do that kind of stuff, no one got seriously hurt. We'd trade witty banter, bat each other around for a few minutes and it was done. I'm just trying to say that for the stuff you guys normally handle I'd be fairly safe, and for the most dangerous things you guys do I'm there anyway." Starfire continued throwing softballs but nodded her head.

"This is true."

Jinx punched an incoming ball and sent it back at Starfire where it hit another ball she had just thrown. Without talking about it the nature of the training excersize changed and this was now Jinx's objective. "You cant keep me completely safe, because theres always going to be some Marcus or Slade or old academy buddy of mine thats going to try and get at us where we live."

"But sending you into the field may aggrivate any old buddies of from academies and cause them to come knocking on the door?"

"Most of the people you meet in the field arent good enough to come back and haunt you where you live. I've been through the files, its almost sad to see such a good group without a nemesis." She said this jokingly and Starfire laughed.

"But Jinx, we met you in the field at first and you came back to haunt us where we lived."

"Well its not like I'm going to do it again, come on." Jinx relaxed her posture and Starfire stopped throwing, she was out of softballs. "When my team took over the tower and yours took it back the fight wasnt even serious enough for anyone on either side to need an ice pack. It was a pissing contest. No one even got a bloody nose." Starfire turned beat red and turned around, unable to face her for some reason. "What?"

"What is this contest of urination you speak of? You would really compete in such a thing?" Jinx began to laugh so hard she had to hold her sides, and for the life of her Starfire couldnt figure out what was so funny. The thought of actually competing with someone to see who could pee more was absolutely mortifying! It was moments like these that reminded her of what a savage land she lived in.

"Its an expression." Jinx said between fits of laughter. She hugged Starfire and kissed her. "Thanks for the suit, its really great. Just remember that whatever I do I'll never be completely safe." They locked eyes for a moment and tilted their heads for a more tender kiss. Lips met and Heavens Plight chose this momment to start working on cleaning the glass in the gym. He walked in, saw the two girls kissing and said the first thing that came to mind, which was very unfortunate for him.

"Whoa, nice." The girls jumped away from each other, horrified that he would be so rude. He quickly found himself on the recieving end of their fury.

"Stupid slime ball sleezy pigheaded bastard!" Jinx yelled as she twisted his arm behind his back. The suit actually made her stronger than this young vampire, and she got her wish. She got a chance to test the suit out in a real situation. She would have kicked him in the groin, but she was oh so tired of soft balls.

"Worth it!" Plight yelled. Jinx knee moved with great speed, and made a soft pair of balls softer. "Not worth it! Not worth it!" He yelled in a higher voice.

There! Chaps ended! Gud inuff. Now, this is important. I might decide to leave this story to someone while I'm gone to write two, maybe three chaps. I want willing authors to audition good stories they have written so I can choose who I want to take over FOR THREE CHAPTERS ONLY. Submit your offer in a review along with the story you wrote that you want me to read, and maybe an idea you have for the next three chaps.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Jinx's day

I dont own tt

IMPORTANT: I need someone to write three chaps in the 15 weeks I'm gone. I'd like any willing authors to submit a review telling me a story they wrote i should read so I can decide who should do it. Not decided yet but I have to decide soon so I can tell everyone, so please do this as quickly as you can.

ALSO: IT IS IMPORTANT TO THE SURVIVAL OF THIS STORY THAT FOUR OF YOU REVIEW AND GIVE ME A WAY TO CONTACT YOU. I NEED VOLUNTEERS TO REPOST THIS STORY IN THE EVENT IT IS DELETED AGAIN IN THE 15 WEEKS OR SO I WILL BE GONE. ALSO, IF YOUR A REGULAR REVIEWER AND I HAVE A WAY TO CONTACT YOU YOU MAY HEAR FROM ME SOON.

TO THE READERS. IT IS LIKELY THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED AGAIN, ITS SAD, BUT ITS A REALITY WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH. IN THE EVENT IT IS DELETED, THE EASIEST WAY TO FIND IT IS GOING TO BE GOING AND SORTING THE STORIES. IN THE TABS IN THE UPPER RIGHT CORNER TELL IT ONLY TO SHOW YOU STORIES OVER 100000 WORDS AND RATED R. IF THIS STORY HAS BEEN DELETED AND REPOSTED IT WILL SHOW UP THERE, AND YOU CAN RECkOGNIZE IT BECAUSE THE WORD 'HOUKOUNIN' WILL ALWAYS BE IN THE TITLE. I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS THE BEST I CAN GIVE YOU. WHILE I AM AWAY I AM GOING TO TRY TO FIND A FEW PEOPLE TO SAVE THE STORY TO THE PC AND CREATE DUMMY ACCOUNTS AND TAKE TURNS REPOSTING IT FOR OTHERS TO READ. PLEASE VOLUNTEER FOR THIS, AND I ALSO NEED SOMEONE STILL TO WRITE A FEW CHAPS WHILE I AM GONE.

To: Rangus. Not quite sure, think its how-ko-nin. Kinda funny that I wouldnt know and I'm the author huh?

To: Everyone who cared to review. Thanks, I'm sorry the fic got deleted again. It sucks. This will be the last chapter I make before going away to Basic Training. I'll be back, and when I am the chaps will get cranked out like crazy!

To: Everyone. Story has hit 260000 words, narrowly the second longest in the cat. (awesomeness) I'm still looking for a temp author to make 3 chaps or so while im away in basic training. Tell me in a review if you would like to do it, and tell me a story you have written you want me to read. I'll ready as many stories as I can and find someone I want to take over and let them know it in a review.

To: Whoever had it deleted this time. Why did you do that? Everyone loves this story, if you dont like it then you dont have to read it. Why would you ruin something so many other people enjoy just because you dont? Its irresponsible and arrogant, to think anything you dont like shouldnt be on the site. This site was made for everyone, not just you. Just leave it be and let those who enjoy it read it, or hell, leave a review telling me about what you dont like and I'll try to explain why its important to the story, I wont change it but i will at the very least try to reason with you as to why its there.

It started out slow at first, on the first day she had Starfires gift. First she stopped by a few 'old friends' and connections to find out if they knew anything about a girl like her running around. None had heard anything. Then Jinx went to the hive- only to find it was closed. The entire complex had caved in on itself since Robins visit, though she didnt know he was ever there. It angered her and led her to believe the hive had simply closed shop and moved elsewhere. She didnt know that the bodies of many dozens of students rest below her feet.

Running out of leads Jinx opted to get a little rough. She was having fun with the suit jumping roof to roof, nothing she couldnt have done before, but it was a bright day and she felt like loosing some pent up aggression. And it wasnt like she could get in any trouble for it right? She still technically was a bad guy (for meta humans switching sides was a load of paperwork) so smacking a few perps around wasnt going to bring her any bad publicity. Sadly, beating the tar out of a fistfull of goons (twice for good measure) produced none of the answers she was looking for- though they did tell her where they stashed all the diamonds they had stolen recently. Jinx collected them for 'evidence', and was on her way with her new best friends.

"Now if I were a cheap imitation of myself, where would I be?" She stopped to think about it for a second, it didnt take long for an answer to come. "Bingo." She said, and headed for the outskirts of town. People had always joked that she'd either be trailor trash or a super-villan, and this 'sister' of hers wasnt exactly a well known super-villain so that only left the one option.

Jinx sought out the dumpiest trailor park she could find- which was pretty dumpy. Just the kind she could raise hell in. She stopped at the managers office and entered without knocking.

"Yea wha you wan?" Came the lazy voice of the manager. To be fair to him he sounded like a three hundred pounder, but he looked fairly cute. He saw her and then smiled a mouth full of black teeth, meth mouth. Nevermind being even remotely cute.

"There any girls with pink hair running around here?" Jinx asked. He looked dumbly at her and she shook her head. "Other than me." He shook his head yes.

"Guh there be a dozen those in hear. Nearly every guh be runnin round with pink hair." A look of recognition crossed his features slowly- very slowly.

"Any with hair stickin up like dog-ears?"

"No. Say I know who you are!"

"Really now?"

"Yeah you that villan girl from the city. Im gonna turn you in for the reward."

"There is no reward." Jinx protested. There hadnt been a reward on her since she had been seen aiding in the android attack.

The manager looked like a man with his mother sitting to his right and a priest to his left and didnt know which way to lean in order to fart. "Wait you lyin!" He got up from behind his desk and started approaching her.

"Gimme a break!" Jinx pushed him back effortlessly, picked his desk up in one hand and gave it a toss out his window. "Better people have tried to catch me and failed." And with that was on her way again.

Alright, so she was all out of ideas. Here she was with a new gadget, an itch to cause trouble, and a whole lot of daylight left. What to do? Well, time to make more trouble. This city was loaded with various meta humans, and if she wanted to work the good guy bracket she had to find herself an arch nemesis. The only problem was she used to be friends or aquatinces with most of them. Oh well, no honnor among thieves. Jumping around above the city Jinx kept an eye out for a bank robbery, jewel heist, mad scientist, or anything that would warrent her interference. The best she got all day was rescuing a cat from a tree that turned out to be an agry racoon mother protecting its young. It would have been nice to know it was a racoon before she crawled down the hole in the trunk after it, but hey, nostra damus didnt build rome in a day did he? Abraham Lincoln didnt free ireland from the brittish because it was easy, now did he? NO! She thought to herself. She couldnt give up now, she was too bored to go home and at this point wanted to bag an arch nemesis so bad she was almost willing to go break one out of jail.

Instead of going home and polishing up on her history like she should have she brushed off the racoon incident, and was almost instantly rewarded for it. Across the street from the park she was in there was a car careening out of control right towards an empty Garbucks coffee house! Jinx prepared to lauch into action but then thought twice of it. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. She would never be able to live with herself if she actually saved one of those annoying coffee houses, and there were enough of them out there as it was!

Jinx did her civil duty and pulled the driver from the burning wreck, handed him over to the police since he was drunk and cheered as the establishment went up in a puff of smoke- covering the neighborhood in putrid smelling coffee smoke. But she was already gone by this time, on her way to the seedier part of town again. "Gimme larsony, gimme a grand theft auto, give me a jay-walker for the love of god." She moaned to herself. She got her wish this time, and more.

In the bad part of town, at the bank that always gets robbed, wouldnt you know it there was another robbery. Fang and Kitty were in the bank vault putting stacks of bills into classic burlap sacks that had green dollar signs on them, a few spider legs stuck out the vault pointing laser blasters around to keep everyone on the floor. The tellers in this bank were so used to this that normal conversations interupted by any gunmen were continued as they laid on the floor. Hey, no biggie, just another robberie. They'll take the cash, break some stuff, say something witty and be gone.

Jinx heard the alarms half a block away and ran to the bank as quickly as she could. She came in through the sun roof, unable to resist breaking something and making a dramatic entrance at the same time. One of the tellers popped her head up over the counter and saw her.

"Jinx its been forever. Your going to have to come back later, Fang and Kitty got here first."

Jinx tried to 'sh' the teller, and remembered that this was the bank she usually robbed. Who was Fang and Kitty? Small fries, she decided, and what the hell were they doing in HER bank? Jinx ran for the vault and looked inside. Inside was a kid with with a spider the size of a buick for a head making out with some girl on a pile of money bags. Jinx's stomach nearly revolted at the sight, and she blew her cover.

"Oh that is nasty and wrong in at least ten differant ways!" She yelled. She slammed the vault door fast on the spider legs sticking out and opened it. Fang was on the floor howling in pain at his broken legs and Kitty was charging at her.

"You stupid little peeping tom bitch!" She made a grab for Jinx's hair but Jinx caught her wrists, an angry vein sticking out on her forehead.

"I came here for an arch nemesis and you want to pull my hair?" She screamed as Kitty shrank in fright. "Dont waste my time!" She yelled and stuffed Kitty head first into a grabage bin, where she began to scream and comically kick her feet which were sticking out the top. Jinx dusted her hands off, congratulating herself for a job well done, but she was forgetting something. A large spider leg came up behind her back and tapped her on her shoulder. She froze in place, her head slowly turning around and seeing the spider foot near her shoulder. She looked from it to the spider boy a few times, her face turning a sicklier shade of white than normal. "You did _not _just touch me with that! Tell me you did not just touch me with that!" Her left eye began to twitch and she began advancing on Fang, the twitch spreading to her kneck. "I-dont-like-bugs."

Jinx launched herself at Fang, and kicked him in his- his... Well, she didnt know what it was but she kicked him in it very hard. It might have been his mouth. He stumbled backwards but righted himself and charged back at her. Robix dodged a few thrust spider limbs at her, only to get kicked into a janitors closet by the human legs which she forgot to look out for. They were deceptively strong considering the spider legs seemed to do all the walking. Jinx landed hard on the bottom of the closet and a shelf above her spilled its contents in her lap. On the top was a can of insectiside that claimed to kill on contact. She looked at Fang, who was walking slowly towards the closet. "I never wanted a spider for an arch nemesis anyway." She said. She shook the can, threw it out over Fangs head and hit it with a hex bolt. It exploded and enough of the bug mist got on Fang to paralyze him temporarily. Jinx came out of the closet feeling more disheartened than ever.

Kitty, still in the garbage can had somehow managed to right herself. The can was still stuck on her down to her arms but her feet were on the ground. She aimed the can bottom like a spear and charged where she had just heard Jinx's voice. Needless to say she missed and ended up charging full speed into the wall, staggering back and collapsing on Fang who made a pained noise.

"No, if I'm gonna do the hero thing I'm gonna need to find better villans." She kicked Fangs prone figure, still grossed out by him. "If I meet a hero named frog man I'll send him your way."

Once again Jinx took to the rooftops and prowled around for a good nemesis. The seedy part of town had nothing more to offer today, so she tried uptown. Maybe there was a villan running amock that could appreciate the finer things in life. She really wanted someone evil, someone who goes bump in the night. She'd read the titans database but unfortunately the titans three best villans were Slade- dead, herself- retired, and Marcus- also dead. Well, maybe she hadnt been one of the top three but she liked to think that she was.

Jinx spent a few minutes in the park, carefull to keep her distance from the tree with a racoon in it. It didnt seem like she was going to be able to find anything good to do today. A communicator Starfire had had built into the collar beeped. A retractable earpeace and microphone came out in front of her face.

"Jinx we have seen the news. You were most skilled in smiting Fang and Kitty, but if you are finished will you please come home?" Starfires voice came over the line. Jinx sighed.

"I cant. I'm trying to find an arch nemesis."

"Jinx most of us spend our time trying to stay away from our arch nemesis. Why would you wish to find yours?"

"No. I'm trying to get one so that I'll have one to try and stay away from." This was followed by a few moments of silence. She knew on the other end Starfire was trying to understand what she was saying. "Its a status thing."

"So you want to find a nemesis so that you will have a nemesis to stay away from? Why?"

"Because! I just do. I cant find my sister, so I need someone else to fight on the side." She could hear Starfire sigh.

"Please come home. I will share my own arch nemesis with you." Jinx scoffed.

"Yours was your sister, and your not enemies anymore."

This reminded Starfire that she was quite arch nemesisless, but she tried to stay on topic with Jinx. "You are having fun then?"

"Not really. If I come home now can we agree the next costumed bad guy to come to town is mine exclusively?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Coming home now." Well, she still had that winged vamp she could but heads with. He was still hanging around the tower for some reason or another like a guy who couldnt figure out the party was over.

She thought of Starfire, and a smile graced her lips. It was late in the day, but that didnt mean they couldnt spend the rest of it together. Beast Boy was back, she also knew she needed to get a moment alone with him. They were friends and she knew she should spend some time around him but everyone had just gravitated toward him and she wanted to wait for things to settle down so she could have a meaningfull conversation with him, and thank him for what he did. Jinx reached in her pocket and her hand hit the heavy bag of diamonds. There was an old homeless woman sitting on the sidewalk a few feet in front of her, and deciding she could use a few karma points she dropped the bag into her lap. The old womans eyes went wide when the bag spilled open and a few dozen tiny glittering diamonds made a pile on the sidewalk.

Jinx didnt know it but it was the same old woman her daughter had shown some cherity to. The old woman saw her face and pink hair and confused them for the same person. She had encountered Robix a few times and learned her name. She thanked Jinx, thinking she was Robix. "Thankyou Robix your always so nice to me." She said. Jinx looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry, what was that?" The old woman focused her cloudy eyes, which took some great effort.

"Oh my, your not Robix. You two look so much alike, you could be sisters, you know. Are you related to Robix? Whats your name?"

Jinx realised with excitement that this old woman was most likely talking about the girl who killed her. She knelt on the sidewalk next to her. "What does Robix look like, does she have pointy pink hair that looks like dog ears?" The old woman chuckled.

"Yes, yes thats her. Are you her sister?"

"Yeah, something like that. Do you know where she lives?" The old woman shook her head sadly. "No I havent seen her in some time now. Did she move away?"

Jinx stood up, her anger threatening to come to the surface. "No, not yet but she's going to." With that she turned and ran down the street, deep in thought. Robix? The name rolled around in her head. An icy chill went up her spine when she remembered how the titans had said she looked like Robin. The name was similar too. But she resembled her as well, and had her powers.

Robin was alone in the garage when Jinx found him. He was washing one of the cars, and his hair was just a little wet. It was slicked backwards just a tad more than usual. It was just like her hair, save for the pink dog ears. That was exactly the way she wore it. She wasnt going to think anything of it but then he lifted the hose towards her, an evil smirk on his features and she realised just how much he looked like her sister. Was it his sister too? There was still something she couldnt see. She had never seen Robin without his mask.

Robin saw something was obviously bothering her so he set the hose down. "Something wrong Jinx?" She almost seemed entranced as she approached him and put her hands up to his face. He backed away a little. "Hey what are you doing?"

"I found out her name. Its Robix, and I want to see your eyes. I want to know if theyre blue like hers." Jinx put her hands down, she had been stupid to think he'd take his mask off for her. He had gone about the tower without it several times since she had moved in, but he managed to keep his eyes in shadow whenever she was around.

"You mean your sister? We know, she looks just like me too." Robin pressed a button to close the garage door, then lifted his hand and removed his mask. His face was blank now, but Jinx could still see that Robix obviously had something to do with him too. Jinx reached up and aranged his hair a little and stepped back. The resemblance was frightening, and when the mischevous look crossed his features again her hand went to her chest where she had been stabbed. Robin replaced his mask and shook his head, returning his hair to where it should be, but now that she had seen it once the resemblance was still noticable no matter what his hair, eyes, or facial expression were like. Jinx leaned against the police cruiser, in a little shock.

"Robin I think she's _our_ sister."

"What?" Robin found it a bit hard to believe, but the only way the titans had seen her was a dead-looking and low detail face Cyborgs computer had compiled from a blurred image. He had seen her face before- but not lived to remember it, making Jinx the only one among them that had seen her face. She was the only one that could really judge. "But that would mean..." A brick settled in both of their stomachs at the same time and they eyed each other cautiously. "Could we actually be siblings?"

Luckily there were things in the med lab to test such things, and they found that they were in no way related. It was a relief. In the excitement Jinx had completely forgotten she was built from scratch, and therefore could not have a sibling who was natural born. Then a cinder block settled in her stomach. She remembered how after the attack she thought Robix had called her mother, and she had written it off as her misunderstanding it. Still in the med lab she grabbed Robin and made him give another drop of blood to the computer, and she produced another herself.

"Alright, now what?" Robin asked her.

"This is going to sound really creepy, but can you get the computer to tell us what it would look like if we had a kid?" Robins hands began flying over the keyboard.

"That does sound creepy." This computer didnt have the ability to process something so complex, so Robin linked up with the JL computer and put its more powerfull mainframes to work on it. A picture came back almost instantly. He recalibrated it a few times, and differant possibilities came up on the screen but all had two things in common. "This is going to be an even weirder question Jinx."

"What is?"

"Did we ever have an affair, and forget about it, then you have a kid and forget about that too?" Robin twisted the monitor for Jinx to see. On it were fifteen differant pictures of what they would look like if they had a child. All were slightly differant from one another, but the pink dog eared hair, and blue cat eyes always stayed the same on them.

"No, cant say we have." Jinx pulled a chair up to the screen after seeing the pictures. She needed to sit down. "It doesnt proove anything right?"

"Its too convincing to dismiss, but we dont have her DNA so we cant say its for sure." Robin pulled up pictures of himself and Jinx, and profiles of them both with rotating DNA double helixes on the screen. A few of the strands on both of them were highlighted. "It says here that your pink hair is a dominant gene, just as dominant as my black hair. Those two clashed, its how she got her coloring. It says here that chances are if anyone else were her father she'd be either all pink or all black. Computer says your eye coloring is very dominant too, again they clashed but mine won out- if its my genes-." Robin hit a few more keys. "Here we go, this is weird too. Appearantly you and I would be incapable of having a son. We don't have the information for it in our DNA, you or I, no matter who we were to have a kid with all we could ever have is a daughter."

"Robin I never told anyone except maybe Star this, but when she stabbed me I thought she called me mother, and later I changed my mind thinking I must have heard her wrong and that she said sister." They sat together for several minutes trying to figure this out. It was shocking, and disturbing.

"Well, I still think we'll have to wait for her to come to us. This raises more questions than answers." Robin held his face in his hands trying to think.

"Do you think it was Slade?" Robin flinched at the mention of the name and stared at her, just saying it left a bad taste in her mouth. "Before he died of course. Think about it, he had it really bad for you. Maybe he took your DNA, and crossed it with mine to make a stronger apprentice or something. Sounds like something he would do just to get at you, attack you with a better version of yourself."

"Makes sense, I cant think of anyone else with the resources, other than the HIVE." Robin shook his head and turned off the computer. "No, I dont want to jump to conclusions about her. She's obviously dangerous, and making guesses could get us hurt again." In a sense Robix, if that was her name, seemed a bit like Slade. She was the dangerous kind of enemy that would go underground on you for months at a time, but when you did hear from her it was always going to be absolute hell. There was rhyme and reason to what she did, unlike most villans who just robbed at will and cause general mayhem. "You might be right, I think you are Jinx, but we cant just assume."

"Then do we even tell the others?" Robin got up from the computer and headed for the med lab door.

"They know what she looks like, and for now thats good enough. We don't need them wondering about this, not until we know something for sure." Jinx beat him to the door and held it shut on him. "What?" Jinx bit her lower lip. Of all the people in this tower it was Robin that she had the hardest time with. He made her uncomfortable, nervous. In her opinion they shared too much in common to be good firends, even if he was something of a kindred spirit. What made her feel kinship to him now was that they had both been victims of Slades cruelty, minutes apart from each other. What happened that night was still enough to make either shudder at the memory, and here they were, looking at something that just stank like Slade.

"What if he's not dead?"

"Come on, Raven said that-" Robin was interupted by Jinx.

"Lots of things get said around here that turn out not to be true. I want to go there. I want to see it and make sure he's actually dead." Robin seemed to think about it for a minute. It felt weird to no end talking about this with him, but there was no way she was going into that cave alone. "Come on he did the same thing to you, died, and now this shit that stinks like him turns up. Don't you tell me your not afraid he's alive somehow. We have to go check." She said in a pleading voice. "Please."

"Alright. But the man burned up into acid that ate away into the rock, how would we know if he's alive?"

"I dont know, there should be something in the hole, if theres not, then maybe we're in trouble."

It was stupid in the end to go alone, considering what they could be dealing with, but it was unspoken between them that this was something they alone shared and they alone should investigate. The car ride was quiet, Jinx sat across from him in the mustang with her arms folded over her chest. It was an uncomfortable silence. These two didnt talk much, again, they shared too much in common to be friends. People who shared this much in common normally turned into lovers or perfect enemies. Bound to their vampires she certainly could not love one another, and living together they couldnt go become mortal enemies, so things just got akward.

"I've never been in your car before." Jinx said, trying to pretend like she was distracted by the interior.

"We really dont talk that much Jinx. Do we go in through the sewers of the cave entrance?"

"Sewers."

Robin parked downtown, wishing he had taken the interceptor instead. Its impossible to find parking for a car eight feet wide and almost twenty feet long. He got a box of glo-sticks from the trunk, and they entered the sewer through a man hole in the parking lot of a gas station. Robin replaced the lid once they were in and hopped down to the smooth concrete below. He shook a stick and cracked it, and green light flooded the area. He took the lead and held it above his head. They quickly got lost, and began finding suspicious things.

"Look at this." Robin said as he picked a round, pointy piece of metal off the ground. It had what looked like blood on it. He showed it to Jinx, who only glanced at it briefly.

"It could be anything, lets go." Robin shrugged and dropped it. It rolled away into the darkness and they continued on, but they began to find more parts of something, covered in an increasingly large amount of dried blood. Jinx began to look disturbed, and became downright frightened when other sings of a struggle surfaced. Large gouges could be seen torn out of the concrete in the walls.

"What the hell happened down here?" Robin asked. Jinx didnt respond. Then something small, the size of a backpack on the floor came into view and Jinx gasped. It was Gizmos tech. She began backing up, not willing to go any further and Robin held the glo stick higher. He couldnt see anything, so he cracked another and rolled it towards the backpack. It illuminated the nearby wall.

"Oh god." Jinx said, and turned around. On the wall about seven feet high there was a large spatter of dried blood and gore. There was another next to it three feet off the ground. Below each was a large pool where blood had collected, and leading away from both were twin trails of dried blood. Jinx collapsed to her knees and began to shake. "They would have had to have bugged Gizmo or something to find them so quick. They must have known they abandoned me, figured Slade would take care of me and wanted to disolve the rest of the team." Sure she wanted Gizmo and Mammoth dead, they were traitors, but she didnt want to see this. It was easy for her to see what happened now. While the titans were fighting Slades robots Troika II had chased them through the tunnels and eventually shot them.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, no. I cant stay here."

"Alright." It was the closest thing to asking for help she would do. Robin listened to her voice, and her breathing. She sounded like she might be ill, and her body language broadcasted to him she might not be able to stand. Not sure if she wanted help Robin stood at her side a minute, seeing if she would stand on her own. When she didnt he helped her up, and let her lean on him as they went down the opposite way from the bloodstains. They came up on Gizmo's tech and stopped. "Should we take it with us?" Robin asked. She shook her head no, and they left it there. He looked back over his shoulder as they walked away. The broken tech and bloodstains, a creepy monument to her old life. "Love 'em or hate them they were still your team huh?" Jinx didnt answer, just looked away from him and started walking a little more under her own power. When she was satisfied with her distance from the kill scene she stopped and Robin let her lean against the wall.

"I just could have done without seeing that. You know where we are now?" Robin shook his head yes. She looked around herself. Not far from here was the cave where Starfire found her, it was where her new life with Starfire really began. It was ironic that a horrible vicious vampire was the vehicle that delivered her to the tender gentle one she loved now.

"Your thinking about it too, arent you?" It sounded almost accusatory when it left his lips, and thats now how he meant for it to sound.

"I was awake you know, when he got you. I thought he had killed you. What he did, it was so perverse. I pittied you. When he dropped you he looked back towards where I was, and I remember hoping for two things."

"What were those?"

"That you wouldnt see it if he treated me like he did you, and that I'd die before I went through as much of it as you." Jinx got up, ready to go on. For them what had happened that night was tantamount to rape, which was understandable. This was the closest they had come to talking about what they had felt.

"When he dropped me I had an out of body experience, I think." Robin said, walking with her again.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I saw you, and you know what I thought?"

"What?"

"I saw you laying on the ground, and I thought 'oh that poor girl, why is she sleeping on a cave floor?'." They laughed a bitter laugh together and soon came up on the room where it had all happened. Neither was willing to be the first to go in. It wasnt going in and finding Slade that they were afraid of either, it was going in and finding some kind of proof that he was alive somewhere. They felt like children, afraid to open the closet for fear the boogey man may be inside. He wouldnt still be here if he was, that was a childish fear. But still just the chance that they would go in and find some sing he had not died was terrifying, because that meant there was a chance it could happen again.

Robin went in first. He had to avoid looking at the place on the wall where Slade had mashed his head in and made him scream for him. There was still alof of dried blood there and where he had come to rest on the ground under it. Jinx was right behind him and they quickly found the spot on the floor with scorch marks. They both sighed in relief to see there were still ashes and bone fragments among pieces of gear in the small depression in the stone floor.

"What are you doing?" Jinx asked when Robin produced a jar and began to collect the ash in it.

"I'd feel better knowing he was in a jar in a safe; keep your friends close and your enemies closer." He was carefull not to touch any of the ashes even through his glove, for some fear he might magically resurect the old enemy somehow.

"Should flush them when we get home. It would be fitting, and about all he deserves." Jinx took a larger, orange glowstick from the box he had and cracked it. It was enough to illuminate most of this room. There were two exits, the one they came through, and the one her team had fled down that night. Both met up with the sewer system somewhere. Jinx turned in place, studying the walls. Jinx saw Slade standing in a small alcove, and her chest shook with the scream about to be let loose. There, just sticking out of the shadows was his mask. He was watching them. Robin must have been watching the same thing, because before she could even loose her scream a birdarang was thrown with tremendous force at him. It struck the area right below the mask, and a few sparks lit up as it struck rock, allowing the teenagers to see that it was only Slades mask hung on a bit of rock head high. The birdarang had been thrown with such force that its tip sank all the way into the rock. Jinx's knees wobbled and she sank into a kneeling position as she broke out into a cold sweat. Gods, that had to be close to the scariest two seconds of her life. Nothing happened and she was still breathing heavy. Robin was only slightly more collected than she was.

"Alright, I'm done here." Robin said getting up. He helped Jinx to her feet and she tossed her stick at the mask so she could see it better. Together they approached it, and stared at the mask with disgust for the man who had worn it. Jinx grabbed the mask as Robin worked on pulling out his birdarang.

"You collect this garbage, dont you?" She asked. Robins face made it clear he didnt want it, so Jinx tested her new strength on it. She grabbed it on both sides and tried to snap it. It took less strength than she would have thought, and as she snapped it in half it seemed to be made out of plaster and a bunch of dust rose all about her. She and Robin coughed a bit and she continued to watch him try to pull his birdarang out of the rock. "How hard did you throw it?"

"It would have taken his head clean off, if he was there." Jinx pushed him out of the way and took the fin of the birdarang between forefinger and thumb. Robin watched as she pulled it out of the wall effortlessly and handed it back to him. "Thanks, how did you-"

"Its all in the wrists, now lets get out of here." Jinx dusted off her clothing, seemed there was a little bit of the plaster dust left. Wasnt that odd? That Slade would have a piece of his armor made out of plaster?

Robin lead the way back up through the sewes. Jinx didnt know her way around here, and though she said nothing he knew she was greatfull that he led her around the murder scene instead of through it, even though it was the shorter route. A dizzy spell came over both of them, but they attributed it to sewer gas. They soon passed from it and before much longer they were back in the parking lot and on the way home.

"That was so stupid." Robin said to break the silence. "That we even went at all, we should have known better."

"I really thought he might have been alive somehow. Once I got the idea in my head I couldnt ignore it."

"I know. I thought so too, and thats why we shouldnt have gone alone." It was night now, the sun was just setting out over the ocean. Robin took the scenic route back to the tower, and he caught himself actually trying to think of an excuse as to where he and Jinx had been. Slade was if nothing else a man of extreme will power, if anyone could have survived it would be him, and on the off chance he somehow had, or if his spirit had haunted the place no one would have known where he was. It had just been stupid.

To hell with it, he thought. The sun went down completely, bathing the city in darkness. He got off the bridge and continued around the bay. They were in the docks now, the street lights became further and further apart. He thought he saw something over to the right and turned his head to investigate. He yelled when he saw Slade in the shadows, and this time it wasnt just a mask. He could see his body, his arm outstretched beckoning him to come closer. Jinx saw it too, and screamed. Robin pounded on the gas and they left him in the dust.

"It was him!" Jinx shrieked. She unbuckled and turned around to see if he was giving chase on foot- she knew vampires were fast but could they keep pace with this car?

"I saw, we have to get back to the tower, now!" Slade was ahead of them now in the space between street lamps. Robin began to swerve but Jinx reached over with her own foot and forced him to floor it, he got the idea and pointed his car right at Slade.

"Hit the fucker, mow him down. Vampire or not that should at least hurt him!" They were right on top of him, they could see the white of his one eye through the mask when he vaulted into the air and set himself down on the hood. Her breath caught in her throat and the windshield was torn away. She looked at the dash, they were doing almost ninety. The wind came into the cabin but they could hear his voice over it as if there were no other noise in the world.

"Robin, Jinx, how nice to see you."

Robin broke hard and swung the car around in a 180. They saw Slade go flying off into a dumpster and headed back the way they came towards the bridge. "Towers the other way." Jinx yelled at him.

"So is he." Robin weaved his car through traffic. Jinx picked up the jar that supposedly held Slades remains and looked at it deftly.

"How could he... Theres no way!"

"Oh but I assure you there is." Robin and Jinx looked into the back seat, he wasnt there. They were hearing this in theyre heads! "That little jar holds only a part of me. I've been sleeping in that cave, and it took your visit to wake me up." Robin and Jinx felt something touch the backs of their necks. Both yelled in shock and looked to the back seats again. "It took your scents to wake me up."

They could see the tower from here, but Slade was now running alongside the car by Jinxs window. She jumped away from the door, closer to Robin. "Faster damnit!" Robin swerved and went faster but there was no avoiding this. Slade opened the door and got in with them as if the car were standing still. Jinx clawed at him and fought but it was no use. He reached over as if she werent even there and grabbed the steering wheel. So fast Robin couldnt even react he pulled on it and set the car careening into the side of the bridge. The flimsy guard rail was no match for the car, and they went sailing out into the open air.

"We'll be in touch." Slade promised and stepped out. Robin and Jinx screamed as the car plumeted towards the water from seven hundred feet high. Robin grabbed a grapple out of his belt and shot it back up through the back window, hoping it would latch onto something. He grabbed hold of Jinx. He felt the rope catch just feet from the water and they were pulled together from the back window, but broke several bones being pried from the front seat to the back so fast. The stop was almost instant and Robins arm nearly broke, causing him to let go. They fell the last twenty feet into the watter, and dissapeared under the waves for a moment.

Robin looked around frantically for Jinx. She had hit her head on the way out of the car and he doubted she was concious. He spotted her sinking a few feet below himself. He swam down to grab her, and held her against him. He kicked frantically for the surface and just barely made it. Jinx coughed and sputtered but didnt wake up. Robin kicked as hard as he could to keep them above the surface, and with one hand detatched his heavy utility belt, only to realize seconds later that it had his last grapple in it and he could have used it. "Jinx wake up!" He yelled. "Wake up!" His one leg was broken, he thought, and he couldnt keep above water with her. Oh god, they were going to drown in sight of the tower! Robins mind raced. He and Jinx dipped below the waves a few times, but he kept managing to find the strength to power them back to the surface. The last time they broke the surface he spotted the grapple he had used in the car hanging just a few feet above the water and swam towards it. He pushed himself higher and higher out of the water, reaching for it and holding Jinx in his other arm. If he could just reach it they would be safe. He caught hold of it and pushed the retract button. It pulled them up out of the water. Several times on the way up Robin thought he would lose his strength and let go, but finally they were back on the sidewalk of the bridge. Robin set her down and collapsed spent. He looked at his left leg, the kneecap was sticking out to the side in a way it shouldnt. The car had beaten the hell out of the both of them as they were pulled through the narrow back window.

"Jinx wake up." He said. He went for his communicator, but of course it was at the bottom of the bay now. He rolled Jinx onto her back and found that even unconcious she was still holding the damned jar with Slades remains in it. He held his leg and shifted the kneecap back into place. He was so in shock it wasnt even hurting yet. He checked himself for any other broken bones, but found none.

Jinx bolted upright, so fast the jar almost flew from her hands. She didnt realise she was screaming until Robin clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Its alright. He's gone." Jinx looked around, breathing hard.

"We woke him up." She cried. "He's alive."

"But how?" Jinx seemed to calm down. They were sitting under a street light now, and felt safe for the moment. The dust they had breathed earlier was causing hallucinations, vivid ones. They thought Slade was back but he was not, not in body. Something that remained of Slade, his conciousness, or spirit, indeed had been awoken and was controlling the hallucinations. Their presence in the cave had awoken it, and now it was trying to get into the jar, trying to assume its old body- even if it was just ash.

"I dont know, we saw him!" Jinx felt the jar vibrate, the ashes inside were visibly moving. She screamed and dropped the jar. It rolled into Robins lap. The lid came loose and the ash spilled out onto the pavement. It shook as Slades spirit tried to inhabit it once again. It spread out much to the horror of the two teens and covered an area on the sidewalk the size and shape of a man.

Robin acted quickly, he took a birdarang he kept in his boot for emergencies and cut his wrist open. He thought if his blood had killed Slade before it might do it again. He poured it out onto the vibrating ashes, the blood quickly spread out to the borders of the ash, but no further. Jinx joined him in doing this, and the ash heap began to smoke slightly.

"I think its working." Said Robin, but just as he did so the blood and ash condensed itself, forming a goopy blackish substance. It started moving in different directions and they backed away, wondering if they had done the right thing. It began to smoke again, more heavilly this time and the puddle stopped moving. A terrible scream of pain pennetrated the air, seemingly coming from nowhere, and the puddle zipped away down the bridge towards land, looking for more blood. Robin and Jinx watched, starting to understand what they had just unleashed. Jinx down the opposite way the ooze had gone, to see Slade walking towards them.

"He's back!" She yelled. Robin seemed unworried. He struggled to his feet and went to the edge of the area the street light lit up. He stood there as Slade approached him. Slade stood just on the other side of the light, in the darkness. He went to punch Robin but Robin didnt move. His arm dissapeared as it came into the light, and gradually the rest of Slade dissapeared. Robin looked back over his shoulder at Jinx.

"He's back, but not here. It was just a hallucination. Jinx, our blood, I think we really did bring him back." He sat back down in the light with her. "It was all in our heads, then we poured our blood in the ash."

"How did you know?"

"Because, when we sent him flying into the dumpster he hit it and the dumpster dented, but we didnt hear anything. We were imagining it together somehow." An insane laugh escaped his lips. "We went to make sure he was dead, and in the end all we did was bring him back."

Already far away from the bridge the blood-ash puddle zipped through an alleyway. All it knew was pain, and that it needed more blood. The blood they poured on it was giving it life, but at the same time burning it anyway. Slades spirit forced itself all the way into the puddle, and it took the shape of a man again. It had to find blood, and fast. The blood it has was drying up, and it knew soon it would be a useless heap of ash again if it didnt find more. It found a door and slid under the crack, just in time to join a familly of four for dinner.

Robin and Jinx made their way back to the tower on foot. The hallucinations of Slade were still with them, and even though they knew they were hallucinations it still scared them. At some points the hallucination became so violent and convincing they found themselves together on the beach with their eyes clamped shut. The hallucinations couldnt hurt them in the light, or when they closed their eyes, but if it hit them in the dark it felt so real. It took forever, constantly having to stop or find light, or collapsing to the ground with each other and clenching their eyes shut until the apparition passed, but they made it back to the tower. By then they had figured out that it was most likely some sort of toxin, from the mask when Jinx broke it, but now Slade was really out there, most likely finding more blood and making a complete body.

Robin and Jinx made way to the med lab, carefull to avoid shadows and team mates. Once inside Robin settled at the computer and put a drop of his blood on an analyzation tray. It came up positive for toxins, just as they assumed it would. It was a similar toxin to that used in voodoo. They had plenty of anti toxin on hand, and a few doses later they checked out clean for it. Still not willing to bring this to the attention of the others they stayed in the med lab.

"Damnit!" Robin punched the desk. He had booted the computer to his crime tracking program. Mysterious deaths were being reported all over the city in a random pattern. It was being reported that a strange dark gas kept descending on people, entering them through the mouth, ears, nose, and eyes. They would scream in pain, levitate into the air, and drop down again as a mummified corpse without a drop of fluid in the whole body. Whatever they had unleashed, it had already killed ten, maybe more. In all reports witnesses had seen this 'dark shadow in the shape of a man on the ground' before and after, and as the reports continued to come in some people began to say they had been pushed by some invisible entity. Across town there were more incidents, a featureless man was being spotted running around. He was red, the color of blood, and wherever he went there was death. Now it seemed Slade was rebuilding his body, aquiring more and more blood. The M.O. of the attacks changed.

"Oh god, what have we done?"Asked Jinx as she scanned the reports. Now this thing had a physical body. The death toll climbed to thirty within an hour of when they drove off the bridge. Now the victims were being assaulted all over town by a naked man. He came from nowhere and screamed that he 'must have more' as he grabbed someone. He pulled them away into an alley somewhere nearby, or into an abbandoned building, and when people who had seen what happened caught up all they found was a dead body.

"We've unleashed a killer." Robin told her. And all they were trying to do was make sure he was dead. The death toll eventually reached thirty, and then all at once the reports stopped coming in. Two hours after the incident on the bridge the attacks stopped, and the death toll stopped at thirty four.

Back in the caves Slade found where he had burned to death before. He felt almost good as new, but his body wasnt as solid as it should have been and he knew what he needed. He kneeled in front of the hole in the rock floor and looked down at the few remaining ashes. He bit his finger and blood gushed into the hole, soaking them up. When all the ashes had been soaked up the blood was drawn back into his body, where it became part of him. He felt his bones and muscles harden, and his skin became less plyable. He leaned against the cave wall and laughed, just happy to have a body. It felt so good to be solid again. He lit a cigarrete he had taken from a victim and took a long drag. "Oh it is so nice to be back." As a mortal he had never dared to smoke, it would have slowed him down. Now though he was immortal, and he found the habbit to be fun. He took another drag. "So nice indeed."

He looked at his clothing, also barrowed from a victim. It wasnt his usual garb, and he felt out of place in it. It was going to be so much fun being back. His empire would be waiting for him just the way he left it, his safe house had his regular clothes, which he was eager to put on, and the world, the world contained blood for him. It was all his. Slade got up and began the walk out of the cave. He was in no hurry. He had all the blood he needed for now, and wanted to savor every waking moment after spending so long asleep in the void.

He felt power like he had never had before, he stretched out his senses as far as they would go and he could sense almost every other immortal in the world! He could sense he was far beyond most of them, and those he couldnt kill he knew werent strong enough to kill him. Being dead and coming back must have done something to his power. He was the first. His ashes had laid there for so long, and unlike Marcus, and other vampires, his ashes had not been scattered to the wind, which allowed him to be ressurected. Flight should have been beyond his abilities, but he found he could do it easilly. Once out of the caves he lifted off of the ground and sailed high into the air. He could see the tower from here, but going there and raising hell now wouldnt be as fun as it would be if he plotted it and planned ahead. He took off going east towards his safe house. There was alot to be done now, and he had this new, strong body to do it all in.

His strength had changed, he could feel it. His very nature was differant. He no longer fed on just the blood, the life as it was snuffed out became a part of him. This new power was invigorating, to know he was truly beyond everything! He was Slade again, and he was invincible. He laughed as he flew through the air. In the distance he could see five dots floating in the air. As he got closer he recognized two of them. It was Raven, Starfire, and three others- all immortals. Slade came to a stop in front of them.

"It ends here Slade." Raven said. "They told us what happened, we dont know what you have turned into but we will stop you." Raven put her hands in front of her and a dark ball of energy formed. Next to her was Heavens Plight and Starfire. Blackfire and her sister charged up bolts and waited for her command. Kali and Heavens Plight took fighting stances, Plights sword was drawn.

"You are a monster and you will not get past us!" Starfire had seen the terror in Jinx's eyes. She'd personally drag Slade to hell to stop him from causing that fear in her again. Her sister was silent, but floated a little closer to her. It was Blackfires way of telling her if she wanted to make a charge she would be right behind her. Heavens Plight pointed his sword at Slade and Kali floated out in front of them all.

"NOW!" Kali yelled. She dissapeared and came up behind Slade and held him. All the while Slade was silent. He allowed the titans to pound him with attacks, and Kali was trying to pull his arms off.

"Is this the best you can do?" He yelled. "Your all weak!" He gathered his power in himself, not much of it, and spun on Kali. He spun so fast on her that he had her in a grip similar to the one she had him in before she ever knew what happened. All the while Starbolts and telekenetic blasts hit him in the back, and he was sure he felt a sword poking at him but to no effect. "I've killed so many tonight, but I wonder what its like to drink the life of an immortal." He whispered in her ear, and Kali struggled to get away from him. He laughed and squeezed her to the point he heard her ribs cracking. "But not now." He came nose to nose with her, so close he was almost kissing her, and he wanted to. "I have too much to do, and your all in my way." Slade let go of Kali and pushed away from her. She tried to flip over him in mid air but he floated up and struck her with all his might in the spine. Blood sprayed up at him, he knew he had severed it, and she hurtled towards the earth with such speed she couldnt stop.

Kali couldnt feel her legs. She was falling, and in so much pain she couldnt breath. She tried to stop her descent, but it was useless. She hit the ground going nearly three hundred miles an hour, and made a crater twelve feet deep. All she knew was that she had survived it, she didnt know how injured she was or where exactly she was in the city. She opened her eyes to find she was face up, and sticking out of various parts of her were pieces or iron rebarb. Great, she had landed in a construction site. She let a whimper of pain escape her lips and tried to pull a piece of metal out of her but the pain was too great. Even breathing hurt. There was nothing she could do but wait now, she could hear alot of mortals nearby. They would help her.

The titans high above looked at what Slade had just done to Kali, the most powerfull among them, and then back at Slade. They all went back into defensive stances except Starfire. She lost control of her rage and charged at Slade. Slade backhanded her across the face so hard she spun in the air. Her sister went to catch her and Slade was right there behind her. He grabbed Blackfire by the neck and flung her to the angelic looking one, impaling her midsection on the sword.

Heavens Plight had not even seen what happened it had gone so fast. All he knew was that Blackfire was on his sword. Her mouth opened and nothing but blood came out, she began to fall backwards and Plight was in such shock he couldnt move. The sword left his hands and he watched, horrified as she plummeted towards the earth below. Starfire screamed her sisters name and all three of them chased after her, but Slade caught Starfire by the ankle and held her back as the other two went after her sister.

"Now then, you were attacking me." Slade said and laughed. Starfire growled. He let her go and backed off. "I'll give you one free shot. Make it worth my while." Starfire beared her fangs at him and began charging up as powerfull a bolt as she could.

"Die!" She yelled and flung it at him once it was at full power. Slade stretched his arms out and let the blast consume him. He passed through it, it had done him no harm at all. Starfire was coming at him now, but he had other plans.

"Now, my turn." He rushed Starfire and grabbed her in a bear hug. He had wanted to do this with Kali, but had passed up the oppertunity. Starfire seemed like such a better option. She seemed so innocent as she struggled to get away from him. Still, he would pass up this opportunity as well. Things were best when planned ahead, and he would not deny himself the pleasure later. He threw her away from him, and wondered, what grievous thing could he do to her to make her fear him?

Starfire felt the wind on her skin as she was thrown away from Slade. She tried to steady herself but felt a foot connect with her elbow and shatter the joint. She screamed in pain and was sent hurtling through the air even faster. Next a foot connected with her knee, and shattered it. Before the pain even registered in her brain Slade snapped her other two joints, and sent her hurtling earthwards.

Plight caught up with Blackfire and caught her. He set them both down gently on a roof and pulled the sword from her. She started to recover fairly quickly. He held his wrist out to her mouth and pressed it against her lips. "Drink, this will help." He looked up to try and find Raven, but she was flying away trying to catch Starfire, who was now falling as well. He scanned the sky for Slade only to find he was gone. Blackfire did as she was told and drank from him. It did indeed begin to help, and he watched her wound begin to close. He searched the sky for Slade again, still no sign of him. "My god, what is he?" He asked no one.

A lone paramedic jumped down the hole to where Kali was. He inspected her injuries, there was no way she could be alive. He put a finger on her neck to find her pulse. There was none. He yelled up to the others that there was no rush, and to call the coroner. He was scared nearly out of his skin when the battered woman moved a minute later. He went to her side, and tried to figure out what he should do first. There were just so many injuries, so much blood. How could she even be alive?

"You have something I need, come here." Kali reached out with the arm that wasnt broken and knocked him unconcious. She pulled herself up off the rebarb, and choked back many screams in doing so. She still couldnt feel her legs. She looked to make sure no other EMT's were watching, and drank from the man before lying back down. Let them all assume the man fainted at seeing her injuries. If another EMT came close enough she would let them all assume two had fainted, maybe three even. The world was still nothing but pain. She was going to need alot of blood. Kali inhaled through her nose, it seemed to hurt less that way for some reason. She could smell Blackfires blood on the air. The motherly instincts in her demanded she go find her but she knew she couldnt. She tried anyway, but it was hopeless. The pain was just too much for her. For now she would have to let the others take care of her. She needed to take care of herself, and the sooner she did that the sooner she could help Blackfire.

Raven caught Starfire, and the girl screamed. Raven held her at arms length and understood why. "Oh god, Star!" The girls limbs were twisted beyond belief. Starfire just wouldnt stop screaming, some of her pain actually echoed into Ravens mind, and it almost made Raven drop her. 'Help me' she screamed again and again, but Raven was hesitant to set her down for fear of hurting her worse. The water, she thought. Starfire could be set down in water and it would cause her alot less pain. Raven looked to Plight and Blackfire, who was back on her feet. She looked around and saw Kali, helping herself to a second EMT.

_Go ahead. We'll all be okay here._ Kali told her. Raven nodded and held Starfire against her, trying to comfort her and heading for the ocean. Her breathing was eratic, labored. Animalistic noises came out of her and she shook with the pain.

"Raven help me." She begged. It hurt so bad, she didnt understand why Raven wasnt healing her yet. All she knew was that Raven could lessen this pain but she wasnt, and a part of her hated her for it. This was a pain beyond tears. "Raven." She pleaded. Raven held her and tried to comfort her, but it was of little use. After a few minutes that seemed like hours to Starfire she felt herself immersed in the sea. Raven set her down in knee deep watter on her back and balanced her in her lap.

"Its going to be alright Star. Just try to hold still for me." The broken girls limbs floated in the water, which made them much easier to heal. Starfire still thrashed against her in pain though. Raven quickly went to work on her arms, which were the worse off. Starfire calmed, and took deep shaky breathes as the soothing healing powers went to work on her.

She floated in and out of conciousness as she bobbed in the waves with Raven. In contrast to the pain the healing energy felt almost pleasurable. It washed away the pain and damage like the water around her would wash away dirt. Raven finished with her arms and moved her, sitting her in her lap and grasping her knees. Starfire flexed her arms, which felt so much better now. She leaned back against Raven and watched the blue energy re-shape her deformed looking legs. "Raven?" She called. She could deal with this pain now, it was so much less than what she had felt ten minutes ago.

"What Star?"

"What has happened?"

Raven thought about it, but didnt know. "I dont know Star, I really dont. All I know is that he treated Kali like a toy." Raven sensed the other three vampires behind her. For Kali to have joined them that fast after what she had been through she must have made some kind of scene. Blackfire and Plight she could tell were hungry and injured, and Kali was floating off the ground to keep the weight off of her.

"Toys get better treatment of that." Kali complained and plopped down in the ocean. The weightlessness felt good. "Raven, I have no idea what the hell is going on. Whatever he is, he's not like us."

"We can still beat him, right?" Asked Blackfire. She was hungry and mad. All she could think about was pummeling Slade, even though it was unrealistic. "Somehow, theres gotta be a way right Kali?" Kali was silent, for a long time. After a few minutes it became clear to Blackfire that Kali wasnt going to answer at all, because the answer was obviously disturbing enough that she didnt want to say it. Kali did pull herself up out of the water and leave to hunt. She was only gone twenty minutes, but it was years to Blackfire, who was hungry. When she returned she was healed, mostly, and fed her.

"What the hell was he Kali?" Blackfire asked. Kali only held her as if she were about to be torn away.

"I dont know. None have ever come back from the final death." Kali was actually floating off the ground, looking almost like she was standing on tip-toes. She needed a little time for her spine to reconnect. She looked to Raven and Starfire, who was just about healed. Their lovers might not be safe anymore, Slade was differant from them all, and what had killed him before might not do it again.

Starfire was healed now, or as healed as she was going to get for now. She stood up in the water shakily, she wobbled and fell to her knees. She hissed in pain but Raven helped her up. "He is a monster! That is all he is!" She yelled angrilly. She felt stupid now for having been so angry at Raven for not healing her quicker. Raven just wanted to get her to the water so she would be as comfortable as possible. "We must stop him, which way did he go?"

"West." Plight said. He had been silent up until now. "And I dont think going after him would be a good idea. Look what he just did to all of you. I dont know what he is now, but it would be best not to fuck with him."

"For now HP is right." Kali said. "We need to get back to the tower and rest. The elders are the only ones who can help us now. Maybe they know something."

Robin and Jinx pounded on the door of the small room they were being kept in. After telling the others what had happened they had been thrown in here for trying to follow the vampires out to fight Slade, it was for their own safety. Kali had advised Starfire and Raven of stuffing them in a closet to keep them out of trouble, and wouldnt you know it thats exactly what they had done!

Tired, hurt, and in no condition to fight Cyborg had taken the lockip out of Robins hair, the backup out of his glove, and the backups backup out of his boot. He had tossed them in as Kali had advised, completely ignoring the power structure and Robins orders not to. Cyborg was sitting outside on the other side of the door holding it closed, so Jinx hex bolts wouldnt even help with the lock.

"Come on Cyborg!" Robin yelled. "If he actually showed up here we'd be stuck in the closet and completely defenseless!" Robin had been yelling this since they had put him in here, and knew just what Cyborg was going to say. It would be the same thing he had been saying the whole time.

"If he's as powerfull as they think he is and came here you'd be defenseless no matter where you were. Your in there as protection from yourself, keep you out of trouble."

"Let me out of here you little bucket of bolts or I'll hex you into so many parts you'll look like a hardware store threw up!"

"Dont think so." Cyborg sighed and leaned back against the door some more. "Come on guys your acting like I'm enjoying this. Its for your own good. They all went to take care of it, when its over we let you out. You two got in enough trouble today. I let you out now, your gonna go try to join the fight, and end up dead or worse."

"Cy can you at least get us some clothes? We're still wet from our little swim here. We're bruised as all hell, tired, hungry, and wet. You can keep us in here but at least help us out." Robin was answered by another sigh and another thud as Cyborg shifted on the other side of the door.

"Really gonna change in front of each other?" He asked doubtfully. He was answered by much cursing and the sound of something breaking.

"Its fucking dark in here you moron so whats it matter?" Jinx again.

"Last time you guys convinced me to get you something you nearly got out, not falling for the same stuff twice guys." Cyborg heard Robin growl, and his leader punched the door. What was worrysome was that Cyborg weighed six hundred pounds and was leaning against the door, but the hit was still hard enough to jar him back a few inches.

"Cyborg I swear I'll vote you off the island if you dont let us out!"

"Okay fearless. Since you put it that way, you can come out." Cyborg opened the door for them, and they walked shakily back into the light and saw why Cyborg had let them out. The others were home. Still, they could finally get back to the med lab and patch up what needed patching.

"One word about coming out of the closet and I swear they will never find a piece of you." Jinx muttered as she followed Robin out. It was unfortunate, but Starfire had thought to remove the clamp on pieces to her suit before she went in, effectively disarming her.

"Raven!" Robin said, going to her and Kali. "What happened?" He and Jinx looked over the ragged immortals, Raven and Plight were the only two who seemed alright.

"Slades back, its like fighting Marcus on steroids, and we dont know if coming after you or Jinx would kill him again. Robin, he's so powerfull, there might actually be nothing capable of killing him." Ravens normal mono-tone was tinged with worry.

"We have to get ourselves together." Kali warned. "Whatever he is, he should still have some kind of weakness. We just have to live long enough to find it and exploit it. We're going to see the elders in the morning, everyone get some sleep. Hopefully the elders will know something that can help us." Jinx felt like a heavy burden had just been laid on her back. For some reason or another she just doubted these elders knew anything that could help them.

Alright people. I leave Wed! This is the LAST chap before then, so I'd like to see the reviews pour in, PLEASE? Worked my tail off on this chap and IT is now the longest chap here, weighing in at over 82 kb and almost 13000 words. Im glad you've all been my readers, and I have enjoyed writting. When I get back the stories takin a turn for the hellish, big time, but of course the titans will always win, so dont worry. I hope I managed to make a big enough cliff hanger to keep you all interested through the 15 I'll be gone.

Can I get a 'HOOHA!'?

(Listens and waits...)


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 43 A nightmare for Blackfire

I said I would be back, AND I AM! For some reason ananymous reviews were disabled, they are now enabled.

Kali lay in bed, Blackfire atop of her. She held her daughter closer than most nights, if at all possible. This new menace could kill them all at any moment. Under this roof Kali had three daughters, each of which she loved. She was ready to die in theire defense, at any moment. In all likeliness Slade would kill them all, but she was determined not to let one of her daughters go before her. He would have to kill her before the first hand was laid on any one of them again. She would die growling like an animal, doing whatever she could to put herself between Slade and her daughters. Kali unfolded her cape enough to see Blackfires face. She laid a hand on her daughters cheek, it was cold. Blackfires body always grew so cold when she was sleeping.

It had been nearly two weeks, and no sign of Slade. Kali could feel him, deep underground. He had gone down into the rocky earth to sleep, for whatever reason she couldnt guess. He was hibernating. He was waiting for something. It couldnt be said that he was biding his time, or plotting, this was no plan. The morning after they all encountered him though Kali sensed him, a great and powerfull burst of energy resonated from deep within the earth. She could tell it was him. Then she felt him falling through the earth, going deeper and deeper. He stopped nearly five miles below the city, in the tremendous heat. There she sensed him make a caccoon in the hot rocks, and go to sleep. The others had sensed it as well. But that power, she could still sense it.

"If he awakes, I'll give you to another Blackfire. I promise." She said. If she sensed Slade awaken she planned to give Blackfire to one of her older siblings. They would take good care of her. It would almost be funny, Kali, who takes in the children others made giving the only child she herself made to someone else. They could laugh over her grave over it for all she cared, just so long as Blackfire survived. Kali had had a disturbing vision, it was the reason she was still awake. She tried not to think about it, but it replayed in her mind again.

A cold wind was blowing through London. The rain had let up, and was replaced by fog. As hard as the rain blew the fog never seemed to go anywhere. She could see Blackfire, hungry and alone darting through the back alleys. Her cape was buttoned around her like a sleeveless cloak, her hair drifting behind her. Her shoes made no sounds on the coblestone streets. Blackfire came to her destination, a cemetary. The first time she had the vision Kali had been shocked to discover it was the cemetary her daughter was in. Yes, even seven hundred years later her daughter was still there. That one particular familly crypt was the last of its age. All others had been plowed down, dug up, re-used. Not this one though, Amadeo was alive somewhere and had greased the proper wheels to make sure this sight was never touched. Blackfire took to the air now, as if afraid her footsteps might disturb the slumber of those below her. She hovered to the grave she desired and knelt down before it.

It was a large stone, it read:

_Mother Kali_

_Born 1304_

_Died 2005_

That was all that was said on the stone. Any passerby that read it would assume 1304 was a mistake, and that a 99 year old woman lay below. No one who didnt know of the immortals would guess that a seven hundred year old was actually burried here. The earth on this plot was freshly turned, loose. Blackfire set down at the foot of Kalis resting place, and looked up at the stone. Her kape opened and folded behind her back, freeing her arms. She walked around the mound to the stone. She pushed it aside, revealing a secret cavity underneath it. In an empty area the size of a shoebox were some trinkets Blackfire thought her mother would like. Little knick knacks, a few pictures. A couple of newspaper clippings of events in history Kali had a hand in. There were also several necklaces made of teeth. Blackfire took one from her pocket and dropped it in the hole.

"I dont let them speak poorly of you mother, not even now." She said in a shaky voice. She replaced the stone, and went back to the foot of the grave to kneel. "I miss you so much. Why did you send me away? I could have helped." Blackfire was silent for a few minutes. Tears flowed down her face, her lips pursed and like a lost child she cried out for her mother. She put her hands in the dirt and squeezed it between her fingertips. "You didnt have to protect me like that. You tried to protect me, but now im alone! They call me your greatest mistake, and say such horrible things of you. I make them pay for it." Kali had watched as her daughters tears soaked into the dirt on her grave. The salty tears soaked into the soil quickly. The ground here would probably be too salty for the grass to grow for some time, Kali thought. Kali shed a few tears as the vision replayed in her mind. She watched Blackfire leave a rose on her grave. "I'll be back again soon Mother." Blackfire promised. She turned to go, and looked back over her shoulder. "I love you, Mother. I only wish you hadnt done it. I'd rather be with you right now."

It was a chilling vision to Kali. When it was done all she could think about were her daughters tears soaking the ground above her. She wondered, how many would her other daughters shed? She knew they would all mourn her, the sobs and tears to comfort her in her rest. She looked at Blackfire. She didnt want her daughters to cry like that. She didnt want her and her sisters to be sad. She wondered, would Raven cry? No, not much. She imagined Raven would be more likely to kiss her headstone.

Kali quelshed this line of thought. It was too morbid. It wasnt set in stone that it would happen either. Visions could be either to tell the future or to warn of it, so perhaps it was avoidable. "Whatever happens, its alright as long as you make it." Kali carressed Blackfires face again. Whatever happened, she had to protect her children. Kali turned her attention back to the power eminating from deep within the earth. It was still there, always there. She could feel it, like a tiny vibration or hum in the back of her mind.

Morning came and went, giving way to the noon. Starfire was in the tower gym, working herself into a sweat. She had black elastic braces on her joints, which were still not right since Slade had shattered them. She was training now to restore her strength. The med lab computer told her her kneecap and ligaments in her legs were eighty-four percent restored, her elbows were ninety. It should only be another week until she was back on top of her game. Starfire dropped the hundred pound weights she had been carrying in each hand and unstrapped the weight boots from her feet. She had been doing her punch and kick routines for some time and her joints were aching badly.

"Ooooh, this does hurt much." She said to herself as she walked weakly to a bench. She folded her arms across her chest and each hand massaged the opposite elbow. It was better than it had been, just days before she had been left in tears by a much shorter workout, so she was improving fast. She peeled the braces off her limbs and set them down on the bench. They were not hers, just barrowed from some of Robins workout gear. He was always straining this and that, she was positive he had a brace for just about every body part. Starfire wiped the thick sheen of sweat from her forehead and decided to take a quick dunk. She was just heading into the locker room as thunder and lightening came into the gym. They grabbed up her workout gear and began trying to do like she had been doing. She smiled, they looked so funny with those weights. Funny mostly because they actually had the strength to move them, even at six, seven years old.

"Play carefully." She warned them. Ligthening gave her a dismissive gesture with one of his hands holding the weight. It slipped from his grip and imbedded itself in the wall next to Starfire. She sighed. She had warned them at least.

The hot watter was refreshing, washing away her workout, and the heat seeped into her sore joints. Yes, this was her favorite part of physical therapy. Afterwards, when it didnt hurt so bad. When your whole body felt so nice and loose. Starfire finished her shower and cleaned up, putting on new clothes.

Beast Boy was doing well for his condition. His hearing had returned, a little fuzzy in the left ear but it was there. The right was ok. He was completely blind now because the occular implant had caused a small infection. So now he made his way about the tower with a cane, or using his sense of smell. Beast Boy and Robin were sitting in the living room. Beast Boy enjoyed listening to the cartoons, and as a courtesy Robin would explain what was happeing on the screen to him.

Robin watched him listen, the black cloth around his eyes. He was shocked to see his friend alive two weeks ago, let alone doing this well. The circumstances of his survival and trip to earth were still blurry, so Robin chose this moment to ask. It was a commercial break anyway. "Beast Boy." He said. His friend nodded his head, showing he was awake. It was hard to tell. "Tell me again what it was all like, in space." Beast Boy smiled, eager to share his tale again.

"Robin it was freaky, I shoulda been dead man! I almost was. I opened my eyes, and there were these things watching me all around! They looked like giant dolphins."

"How did they travel?"

"I dont know. But I turned into one, and then they were talking to me in my head!" Beast Boy smiled. "They knew I was hurt, and spent time with me, they just took me in like I was one of them. I was still close to death, and they came together as a group and channeled theire own energies into me to keep me alive until I was well enough to travel with them." Beast Boys tone changed. "And as soon as I was better they wanted to play with me, just like dolphins. It took a few days, but I had to convince them to bring me to earth. They surrounded me, and I was blind but I saw it in theire eyes for a brief instant. They came together and used some kind of energy to tow me through space to where I needed to be."

"They towed you?"

Beast Boy nodded his head. "Yes. It took alot of energy from them all but they towed me, when one got tired another took over. All around us this blue energy shone, electrical. They showed it to me with theire minds. They cared so much, it was amazing. They got me to earth, and we orbitted for a day or two. I had to convince them to send me planetside. It wasnt easy. They were afraid I would die."

"From the crash?"

"No, they can survive that. Easilly. Its bacterea they can't survive. They bounced into me though, sent me through the atmosphere. It burned me badly, but I hit the ground, made a crater and took human form again. I guess thats when-"

"I found you." Interupted Heavens Plight from the table. He had been listening the whole time. Robin sent him a glare but Beast Boy just nodded his head and smiled.

"Yeah. I miss those things though, there the first animals I've met that have real intelligence, that arent just driven by instinct." He turned his head in Robins direction. "Compassion, mercy, I havent seen those in animals before." Beast Boy lowered his head a little. "Sometimes we dont even see it in people."

"I resent that." It was plight again. He had taken up residence here, already in the super hero bracket and all. He and Robin actually made a good sparring team, sparring for hours with Robins collapsable sword. He had some bad habbits though, he liked bringing his meals back to the tower, liking to impress them. He would find a nice girl, bring her to the tower, do the macho 'im a titan, check out this place thing', bring them home and feed. It was a terrible habbit. 'Fish gotta drink, birds gotta fly, and I gotta do both those things!' He would say when confronted with this. It was actually pretty funny in a morbid way.

Cyborg came up behind Beast Boy and brushed a hand through his hair before joining his friends on the couch. "Cyborg." Beast Boy said, knowing him from the heavy cold metal hand. "Whats up man?"

Cyborg yawned. "Just rolling out of bed man." Cyborg was beaming, still just happy to have his friend back. "Robin tell you we got a blues mobile?" Beast Boy let out a big laugh.

"Yeah, smeared some neo-natzis I heard. Right on." They all laughed. "I cant wait to see it. Guys gonna let me drive?" He was answered only by silence. "Oh... " Robin and Cyborg laughed at him.

"Nah little guy, I cant see letting you drive it. Youre too dangerous. I gotcha covered though. I put together a little something I think you'll find pretty fun." Cyborg thumbed behind him for Robins sake. Robin looked and saw a moped sitting nearby. It was obviously made with Cyborgs blue-light tech. "Not exactly the vespa you wanted, but I'm sure you'll get along fine." He led Beast Boy to it and put his hands on the handle bars. The whooping and shouting that came from Beast Boy after this was heard by some on the shore, several hundred yards away.

Deep underground in his nest of hot rock Slade awoke. His mind was in an animal state. He stretched his senses out, looking for something. It wasnt there yet, the time wasnt right. He had come down here when he had felt his power ebbing. He had begun to get weak. It had scared him into hiding. He had lost alot of power. He still wasnt back up to full strength. He imagined his power was intertwined with the moon cycle. While he was awake he figured he might as well have a smoke. He reached above himself and grabbed his pack and lighter off a ledge. He lit one and puffed, the small red dot the only light in his nest. He liked it here, it was so hot. It warmed him to the core, giving his dead flesh warmth was hard, and these rocks did it well. Slade stubbed out his ciggarette on a fingertip. It made a pleasant hissing sound. Tomorrow night was the full moon, and he planned on making trouble for Kali.

The garage looked pretty full, Jinx thought as she walked through it. There was Cyborgs car, Robins Dodge Monaco, Robins motorcycle, and now there was a burly looking moped down here too. The Mustang had gone into the drink a few weeks before, and been recovered. Robin had had to send it away to be repaired, and get the saltwatter worked out of it. She had been there when it was fished out of the bay, and what a wreck it had been. The front end was trashed, but frame stuff she knew was easier than fixing salt water damage. The car wasnt even dry yet before a black helicopter had touched down. It had been pulled inside and was gone just as quick as it came. It was pretty obvious that Robin knew someone with alot of money who liked his secrecy. The car was supposed to come back yesterday, but weather had interfered with the flight, as if they couldnt just drive the big red beast into town.

'Du du du, welcome to wal-mart, would you like a smiley sticker?' She thought to herself. How in the seven hells does an electrical storm interfere with delivering a car? Seriously! Oh well. It was scheduled to be delivered in a few minutes. She was just surprised Robin was the only other one out here to see it back. She watched Robin check the time.

"There." He said and pointed at the skyline. Sure enough the same black helicopter that had picked the car up was back, and weighed down by something. Its movement was sluggish as always, and it made noise like it might crash at any minute. The pilot must have had the stick all the way back. A smug grin took up residence on Robins face; yeah, that was his car doing that. Yup. His car was special. Who else had to use space shuttle tires on theire every day vehicle?

Jinx knew Robins car used a special tech that had just recently begun to be used in the open market. It was used in an electrical vehicle that recharged when you used the brakes. It was still just in its fledgling stages compared to the stuff his mustang used. The chopper landed on the island and its bay door opened. The big mustang rolled down the ramp and planted itself into the soft dirt of the island, its tires sinking a few inches with its weight. The door closed, and the chopper was gone. It moved back out over the city, moving much faster and higher than it had come. Robin and Jinx watched the big metal beast settle in the dirt a little more.

For some reason or another seeing the car reminded Jinx of the terrible night Slade had been ressurected. She and Robin had meddled in things they did not understand and had caused the old foe to be reborn. All she could think about though was that long walk home from the bridge, before the hallucinigenic poison had been removed from them. On the walk home on the beach they both knew it was only a trick of the mind, but that didnt stop it from hurting them. Gods above they had been frightened, and hurt. A few times they had collapsed with each other, huddling together on the abondoned beach with theire eyes clenched shut to block the hallucinations out.

Robin saw Jinx turn pale. It was obvious she was thinking about it too. The things they had seen on the beach had been terrifying. "Your thinking about it." Robin stated. "Why worry about that now?" He asked her. "We have the real thing to worry about now, not some hallucination." Jinx nodded her head. Robin put his repaired car in the garage. Jinx leaned her head in the open passenger window when he parked.

"Why do you think he's sleeping?" She asked. "Supposedly he has the power to do whatever he wants, so why isnt he?" Robin took a small cloth out of his pocket and began dusting the dash board.

"I dont know." Jinx walked around the other side of the car. She was no motorhead, but she liked garages, cars, tools. There was room for another car on this island; she toyed with the idea of being the one to take up the last spot in the large garage. She was a hero now wasnt she? She'd eventually need a whatever-mobile. She turned her focus back to Slade.

"I think he can be beaten." She said. "I think he's gone underground to sleep because he has some kind of big weakness." Outside the children ran past with Lance. The twins were growing now, looking eight years old. The great kodiak bear was running from them. Jinx leaned against the garage door frame and watched them play for a few minutes while robin ran some systems tests on the mustang. "I just refuse to believe that theres nothing to be done." She said. Behind her Robin looked up.

"Neither do I. We just have to wait untill he shows himself."

Blackfire had gone out to lunch with Kali. Kali had offered to let her watch her feed. She wanted to at least teach Blackfire to hunt for herself, should her vision come true. They prowled downtown, and Kali quickly found her mark. "There." She said, pointing at a young man getting off a bus stop. "See him?" She asked. Blackfire looked into the crowd and found him. He was young, slight of build. He looked to be five foot five, a hundred and sixty pounds- all muscle. He had a suitcase with him. Blackfire noticed his clothes were dishevled, as if he had worn them just a few hours too long. His hair caught her eye, a great thick mane of chestnut colored hair stuck out behind him. It reached down to the small of his back. He had dark circles under his eyes, but other than that his face was pleasing.

"Why him?" Blackfire asked.

"Look. He has a suitcase, his clothes are dirty. He just got off a bus and is extremely tired. I'm picking him because I'm feeding in mid-day, and he's about to find a motel and go to sleep." Blackfire took all this in. Her mother was right, this man was heading for a nearby hotel. Picking a tired traveler, that really was a good idea for a mid day meal. Kali and Blackfire watched him go in. They sat down outside on a bench, having decided to give the weary traveler some time to get cleaned up and settled in. "You must take in all these sorts of things when hunting. I have a long checklist for when choosing my prey."

Inside the man named Lance Lanterro washed up in the shower. He was on his way home, and almost there. The only problem was his bus ticket had a layover in jump city for a day and a half. This at least gave him a chance to sleep in a real bed. He had been traveling for three days already. He got out of the shower and didnt even bother to dry off. His hair weighed alot more when wet but he was used to it. He slipped on a pair of boxer shorts and laid down on one of the rooms two beds. He rolled around on the cover, wrapping himself in it a few differant ways and getting it wet. He stretched back out, now much dryer and jumped into the other bed. He chuckled a little, too lazy to use a towel. He pulled a sheet over himself and curled up into a ball. It wasnt long before he was asleep, and his stalkers outside sensed this.

"He's asleep." Blackfire said. She had noticed it a few minutes ago, but Kali had not moved.

"Its best to let them get into a deep sleep, at least when you are young. This way your sleep spells have a greater effect, and there is absolutely no chance for them to wake up, unless you have been weakened by something." Kali got up and Blackfire followed her into an alley. The window to theire victims room was open, on the third floor. "Come." Kali said, and was gone. Blackfire rocketed up into the open window to see Kali was already by the bed, with her hand on the travelers forehead. "He won't wake up now." She explained.

Blackfire watched him sleep. He had no idea what was going on. Blackfire watched Kali pick him up and sit on the edge of the bed with him laying across her lap. She ran her hands through his moist hair a few times, and over his face. Kali picked him up and leaned him back against her. The back of his head was resting against her shoulder. She brushed his hair from his neck and lowered her head. Blackfire watched still, for some unkown reason feeling scared. She felt anxiety, thats what humans called it right? When that heavy weight is resting in your stomach, making your heart beat fast, and you dont know why its doing that? Yeah, thats the one, she thought. If it wasnt, well, she couldnt think of anything else to call it. She was beginning to feel dizzy even, as she watched Kali feed. It was such a morbid sight, and it made the anxiety feeling even worse. She could feel Kali's heart fall into sync with the mans. It made such terrible noise in her ears. It was loud like some terrible drum. Kali looked up from her meal without breaking contact and locked eyes with Blackfire. IT made her think of the time her sister had watched her as she fed, but this was differant! Kali was just letting Starfire feed from her, just like Blackfire did now, but this man wasnt willing in anything! Kali laid him back down, and wiped her lips of any lingering blood. She tucked him back in just the way she had found him, and approached Blackfire. Blackfire felt feint, god what an awefull thing this was. She fell backwards but Kali caught her and laid her down. Kali laid atop of her, playing with her hair an speaking to her in a soothing voice. "Oh god Kali, what are we?" She asked. What she had just seen was so morbid, she was not ready for this yet. She gazed into Kali's eyes, just inches from her own and waited for an answer.

"Monsters." Was all Kali said, and planted soothing little kisses on Blackfires lips and face.

Blackfire was high from this, watching her mother take prey. She quickly came down and regained her composure. She managed to get up and approached the bed. The young man continued to sleep, as if nothing had ever happened to him. Blackfire had been awake when Kali had fed off of her, it had been violent and painfull. It was hard to believe though that this man would just wake up and go on his way. He would never know. Blackfire turned around and faced Kali, a steely look of determination in her eyes.

"I want to hunt." She said. Kali shook her head no.

"Not yet. Not for some time." Blackfire made a dissapointed sound and cast a lingering glance at the man on the bed. Kali waited for Blackfire to exit the room before turning away and following her daughter. She still had a good six weeks to maturity. Kali only hoped she would be there to see them all. Kali set down gracefully in the alley next to Blackfire. Blackfire showed no interest in leaving the alley, she leaned against one of the dumpsters and watched the people mill by a few feet away, completely unaware that she and Kali were there.

"What are you doing?" Kali asked suspiciously. Blackfire remained silent. Kali watched her, the way her eyes shifted from one person to another, like she was looking for something. She was trying to select prey, looking for just the right mortal that would catch her fancy. Kali fumed slightly and stood between Blackfire and the unwitting mortals. "I told you no." She said sternly.

"I know. I'm just practicing." She said defensively. "We're here for me to learn, right?" She asked. Kali nodded her head and stood aside.

"Alright, go ahead and choose one. I'll let you stalk one." She said. She waited and allowed Blackfire to watch the crowds.

"There!" Blackfire whispered and moved out of the alley like a shadow, Kali close behind. Kali tried to focus and figure out who Blackfire was following. Blackfire was moving well after her prey. The girl was constantly moving, so fast she was only a blur as she zipped from shaddow to shaddow. Kali quickly realised who she was after. It was a good mark. And oh, how Blackfire wanted him, and Kali could see why. He was a boy, no more than 18, but he was a living, breathing weapon.

She had seen this before, when someone absorbed so many differant fighting styles of the martial arts. They just became living weapons, capable of metering out death at a moments notice. He didnt breath like normal people either, he breathed with his whole body. He used more of his mind than most people. In battle he was probably just slightly better trained than Robin, but only because he commanded so many death-strokes. Kali fell back a few feet. His senses were trained well, and he would probably know soon that he was being stalked, watched.

She proved to be right. The boy crossed the street away from she and Blackfire and looked back, searching through the crowd. He was on high alert, and Blackfire waved to him. "Oh christ." Kali said, knowing what this was turning into. Blackfire and the boy stared each other down again, and Blackfire let loose a deep predatory growl. The pitch was low, but the boy across the street heard it, she was sure. They both took off running down opposite sides of the street. Kali followed close behind Blackfire. "Watch what your doing." She warned Blackfire. "This could easilly get out of hand!"

"I've got it." Was all Blackfire said. She was getting a feel for this guy. Just the way he moved screamed to her that he would make a good meal. She could sense the power he had, and everything about him she wanted. He was mortal perfection, hers for the taking. She wanted him, to taste him, to grind her hips against his own. She switched sides of the street and chased him down a dead end alley. He stood in a fighting stance with his back to the wall. Blackfire walked towards him slowly, zig- zagging in the narrow alley.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Another one like her appeared next to his stalker, and he grew more nervous. These beings, his senses told him they were not natural. They frightened him, as few things could.

"Blackfire stop." Kali warned. Blackfire didnt listen. He was hers. She had to dominate him. She wanted to fight him, make him struggle against her and sink her teeth into his flesh as he struggled. Oh gods above, she wanted to rape him, to draw his life out into herself. Kali stood back, letting her daughter do as she would. She could jump in at any minute to stop her daughter if she had to.

"Who am I?" Blackfire asked herself. She tapped into her energy and moved with great speed. She came up behind him, so close he could feel her hot breath on his ear. "Dangerous." She whispered. He spun on her and delivered a fluttering dragon blow to her lower ribs. She hissed in pain, but the blow should have killed her! He jumped back, only to have Blackfire catch him. She held him in her arms and squeezed. He was almost strong enough to break free, but not quite. Blackfire slammed against the brick wall, squishing him between herself and it. He let out a painfull cry, but it heightened her pleasure. The way he struggled was arrousing.

"Let me go!" He demanded through clenched teeth. Even now his heart rate had not risen, his breath was steady. Blackfire swooned, and let her heart fall into step with his. She took in the scent on his skin, and forced him to kiss her. It was everything she wanted. He ground against her involuntarilly.

"Blackfire!" Kali warned, but she wasnt listening. She had found the perfect prey, perfect. Waves of pheramones came off of the two, and Kali knew she had to stop this. The human body in its most absolute state of perfection produced the best fruit, much like a well tended grape vine. Blackfire had allowed herself to get caught up in this. Kali seperated the two, and Blackfire struggled to get back at him as he now struggled against the much older vampire. Her hand clamped tightly around his neck, and she hit him against the wall, twice. He went lax, and so did Blackfire.

"Kali I-" Blackfire was cut off by her mother. She sighed heavilly and set the boy down gently.

"Its alright. You just lost control, thats why you don't feed on your own yet." Blackfire chuckled and made a care- free gesture. "Don't be so relaxed." Kali warned. "He was more than strong enough to do some great damage to you." To prove her point Kali pointed to where he had struck her. A deep, ugly purple bruise was developing. For the first time Blackfire noticed it still hurt, and let out a small hiss. "He's strong." Kali told her. "He moves more like us than them. If you were to fight him, he would have a fair chance of beating you." Kali turned and faced her daughter.

"I want him." Blackfire said. She thought it was good that he would have a fair chance of beating her. All the better, right? She wanted to chase him down, hunt him like an animal and rape him of his blood. She wasnt sure if she could classify it as lust or sport, and thought about it for a moment.

"Its a bit of both."

"He's the one I want. When I'm ready to feed on my own-" Blackfire knelt by him and brushed the brown strands of hair out of his eyes "- I will find this one."

"You cant have what you want with him Blackfire. We can't allow them to know what we are." Blackfire huffed. "You'll do what you want, but I've warned you." Kali removed his wallet from him, as she did with her own victims. Let him think he had just been mugged. Blackfire held her hand out.

"Can I have it?" She asked. Kali looked at her skeptically. "As a souvenier." She assured her mother. Kali shrugged and dropped it in her hands. She turned and walked out of the alley, Blackfire followed close behind, rooting through the wallet. Ah, just what she was looking for. His drivers license- complete with an address. She'd have to wait a while, but the best things in un-life were worth waiting for.

Jinx held Beast Boys hand and lead him to where he wanted to be. He was good at this, whenever anyone led him he walked with great confidence, complete trust. It was almost like holding starfires hand and walking with her. It was like he wasnt blind at all. Jinx led him up the stairs, which was another thing entirely. Stairs he had alot of trouble with. "Last step." She warned. With that they emerged out onto the roof. She led him to one of the benches and he sat down.

"Thanks." He said. He heard Jinx take a seat in one of the lawn chairs.

"ITs alright." Jinx assured him. Beast Boy put his hands in his lap and just sat. He did this alot. Jinx wasnt sure if he was meditating, sleeping, or just listening to the world around him. It might have been a mix of all three. Jinx took a soda from a mini fridge kept on the roof and handed it to him. Without opening it he set it to his side. Jinx cleared her throat. "How have you been getting along?" She asked.

"Good." Beast Boys communicator went off and he began to stand, but remembered he was on inactive duty. He sat back down on the bench. After a few seconds the sound of the T-Car and mustang could be heard below. Jinx watched both cars go speeding off into the city. "Some things are hard to get used to." He added, listening to the roar of the mustang.

"I never thanked you for what you did." Jinx said. It was true. In all this time she had never managed to just get him alone and find the words she needed. There were a few times she came close, and he seemed to understand what she was saying, but they had always been interupted, or she had lost her train of thought.

Beast Boy smiled. "I dont mean to sound rude Jinx, but when I did it I was doing it for Starfire."

Jinx wasnt offended, just curious. "What do you mean?"

"I knew one of us had to go. I knew how important you were to her, and I realized something. I realized we would both die if I didnt let go, I didnt want Starfire to live with that. I figured I was dead no matter what I did, so no use taking you with me." Beast Boy turned his head, looking out over the ocean through his blind eyes. "And I just knew, I knew it would have killed her." He let out a heavy sigh.

"We burried you." Jinx said. "There was a funeral and everything." A few tears slipped down Jinxs face. She sat next to Beast Boy and hugged him. He returned the embrace. Whether he survived or not was not the issue, Jinx was alive today because of a sacrifice he made, and it meant the world to her. "Thank-you." She whispered. She fully intended to help him however she could. He was only blind because of what he did for her. She'd help him in whatever he needed. Jinx had never had a friend like this, save for Starfire, but that was differant.

It was supposed to be the typical bank robbery. The simple kind. It was supposed to be the kind that made Robin sit back and wonder if the low enforcement relied on the titans too much. It was supposed to be, but that went out the window the instant the titans surrounded the bank. There were no super villains here- it was worse. It was just some thugs with automatic weapons. This often proved to be worse than the attacks of the troika, Mumbo, Plasmus. Super villains, save for the worst of the worst, normally didnt kill anyone. Street punks with automatic weapons did- and had here. Just some punks, with ak's. They had stormed the bank and shot the security guard, and an off duty cop dead. Robin was determined to make them pay. He crawled through the ductwork of the bank, not making a noise. He had gone in alone, which was dangerous, but there were only two of them. He could do this.

He had known that cop, damnit. He was one of the many men Robin himself had recommended to join the force after the corrupt elements had been weeded out some years back. Robin stopped and placed a small device against the side of the shaft. He continued untill he came to a vent near the hostage takers. They were both wearing ski masks and carrying weapons. Robin loosened the vent without making a noise.

Below the super hero the man named Derick waved his machine gun around. It made the crowd on the floor squirm with fear. Not as much as it did ten minutes ago, but they still squirmed. He figured he and his budy were good as dead, seeing as they had murdered two, so why not do another? He thought. Didnt make no differance to him.

"Would you stop that?" His partner in crime barked. Derick growled at him.

"Dont ruin my fun." He told him. Maybe, just maybe if he shot his buddy he could come out of this the hero. His buddy was technically the one who shot the two guys, maybe if he shot him down and just said he was going along with it he could get out of this. He would never find out if this would work or not, because at this moment the vent in the wall next to him exploded outwards and out popped a green gloved hand.

Dericks friend, Charlie, screamed as Derick was lifted up by the one arm in the vent and dragged back in. In the vent Robin pressed the retract button to his grapple, which was rooted on the AC unit on the roof. It began to reel in at incredible speed. Robin was dragged along through the vents at a high rate of speed, so fast he didnt touch the sides of the vents. Derick however wasnt nearly so fortunate. Robin saw to it that he was hit hard by every last curve and bend in the ducts. They exploded together out onto the roof, Derick still screaming. Robin threw himself on him and delivered a variety of vicious blows. He disloged teeth and joints, and no sooner did Derick stand up than he fell back down in a heap of bruises and broken bones. Robin tossed his weapon over the side of the roof and dove back into the ducts with his Grapple in tow again.

"One down one to go."

Outside Starfire, along with the rest of the titans were worried. Raven wasnt. She knew he would be fine. He was taking this on to a personal level. He would be upset with them for interfering. "You all worry too much." She told her fellow titans. "Robin has this under control.

Inside the bank Charlie cautiously approached the vent. He couldnt see in it, and he didnt have a flashlight with him, so he fired some rounds down into the shaft. "What the fuck was that?" He asked himself. All he had seen was a hand bust through the vent and grab his friend.

"You cant hit me." Said a voice from another vent. It was one of the many speakers Robin had laid through the system. He fired at this vent, only to have the voice come from the one behind him. "They're going to strap you in the chair and put you to death, you worthless dog.!" Robin growled. Charlie fired rounds into this vent. "Missed again." Said the voice, this time from a heat duct at ankle height. He backed into the center of the room, away from any vents.

"What the fuck is this?" He screamed.

"Your worst nightmare." Said all the vents. Charlie had to get away, and fast! He did the first thing that came to mind and locked himself in the safe just as Robin burst through the vent right above where he had been standing. Robin reached the door just as it shut. "Damnit!" He yelled. "Raven!" He yelled into his com. "He's locked himself inside the vault. You and Starfire take him out!"

_"Understood."_ Robin stood back and waited. Raven would teleport in and together they would disarm him. Robin waited a few more seconds, and then from inside the safe he heard the eruption of gunfire and screaming.

Charlie had seen a small black dot form in the middle of the room and turned towards it just as two girls stepped out. He swerved towards the one with red hair, and unleashed ten rounds from his clip, firing from the waist. The girl was thrust back and large red holes opened up in her midsection. He screamed his victory and turned his weapon on the cloaked figure, who had rushed to the others aid. "Die bitch!" He yelled, but then something went horribly, horribly wrong. His weapon clicked dry. The familiar metal on metal contact sound echoed through the vault, and Charlie only found two words to express himself. "Oh shit." At this point the dead girl, bleeding profusely jumped up off of the ground. She staggered back and forth for a second before her eyes came to rest on him. The other stood back, against the wall. Charlie threw the weapon at starfires head. A small trickle of blood leaked from her nose when it made contact, but she only smiled and began to walk foward to him. She moved like a puppet on a string, with a sickly smile plastered on her face. "Oh god get away! Stay back!" He yelled, but to no use. He tried to turn and run towards the door but the girl beat him there. She grabbed him by the throat and spun, putting his back against the vault door. The smile on her face became murderous, and Charlie wet himself. She put a hand on his face, and another on his chest. She knocked his head back into the door as she sank her fangs into his neck. He continued to scream, untill another savage bash silenced him.

Starfire took her fill from him, and then some. His blood was so dark, so disgusting. It was riddled with impurities, chemicals. It made her feel dirty to drink it, but oh god how she loved it. The blood lust in her subsided and she stepped back, allowing her victim to slide to the floor. She was dizzy now, her injuries healing but causing her much pain. "Raven." She said and reached out for her friend, who caught her. She was breathing heavilly. Ravens hands ignited in the familiar blue aura, and she waved them around her midsection to hurry her friends healing.

"I'm here Starfire. I'll make it better."

"It hurts. Raven I'm cold." Raven turned Starfire over, to see her back. Damn. Those were 7.62 rounds. They made much bigger holes on the way out than in. Starfires back was more or less one large crater made up of several exit wounds. Raven turned her healing powers to Starfires backside, and repositioned herself over her friend.

"Its okay Starfire, drink." Starfire didnt need to be told twice. Her cold lips clamped on Ravens neck and her teeth did likewise. Raven bit back a small yelp- the pain miniscule compared to Starfires. Raven poured more energy into her healing abilities. She felt Starfire relax and stop drinking, she had fallen asleep. Outside Robin cut a triangle shape out of the vault with his scythe and came in. Raven looked back at all of Starfires blood, vampyric blood! It had to be destroyed, no one could be allowed to collect it and put it under a microscope! It could be the end of theire kind. Robin saw it too, saw Raven had Starfire taken care of. He was thinking the same thing as she. "Scorch it." Raven told him. "Every last drop must be destroyed." Robin quickly went to work destroying the blood with his scythe. It burned it to ashes instantly. Raven moved herself, Starfire, and the criminal out of the vault for Robin to better do his job. The vault quickly became full of smoke, and the walls began to melt. Robin made sure to do a thorough Job, and when he was sure he stepped back out and took a breath of fresh air. Raven was already gone, with Starfire. Robin threw freeze disks into the vault, instantly cooling it and further destroying any cells with the instant hot-to-cold transition.

THERE! I AM BACK! HOOOAH! I promised you all I would be back, and I am a man of my word. This chap wasnt all it could have been, but I am rusty so please stay tuned. Things are about to get nightmarish. AND PLEASE REVIEW! I missed you all, only hope you missed me.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 The unbridled malice of hell unleashed (Also, end of the Shiva Saga)

Damn, good to be back. Story isnt just flowing from my fingers like it used to, gotta get back into the swing of things. (cracks knuckles). REVIEW FOR CHIST SAKES! Story had 800 hits and only three people reviewed, thats just sad. Ananomous reviewing has been enabled, so please, leave one and let me know what you think.

To: Plays w/fire HI! Guess what- I'm back! Thankyou for reviewing, you were always a 'regular' and its good to hear from you.

P.S. I'm back!

To: The Dark Wolf:

To: Everyone. This, this is going to be the longest chapter yet (20000 word goal). It is going to be the most full, the most dramatic, violent, sad, pretty much everything. Things are about to go downright hellish for the titans. This chapter is the end of this saga, and I would really like to get alot of reviews, not many since I got back and if I dont think anyones interested anymore I might not be making the third saga, which I've got planned out. I'm planning on calling it the Kali saga- , but I dont have to make it. I had a good audience base six months ago, and I'm hoping the lack of reviews is due only to everyone not knowing the story is back. Anyway- read, enjoy, review (Yes, in that order).

This chapter is by far the darkest yet. You want to know how dark and depressing? We pretty much lose cabin pressure. The victims of Slade club takes on alot of new members. I wrote this chapter, sat back, read it, and wondered, oh what have I done?

There was pain, and blood. That was all that existed to Starfire as she came to, but there was alot more pain than blood. Searing hot liquid poured down her throat, she sucked it in as if she were taking a breath of air. Existance was a blur, and barely concious she couldn't descern who was feeding her. It didnt matter anyway. She wrapped her arms and legs around the slender figure, which she felt relax. She had tasted this blood before, hadnt she? Yes. She had. It wasnt Jinx's, nor her mothers. She remembered this blood from before her adoption. Who's was it? In her mind it clicked, it was Ravens blood. Starfire let go of her food source and leaned her head back down on the pillow. She opened her eyes- a painfull endeavor in itself- and sure enough there was Raven. She forced her mind to become fully concious and was hit full force with a migraine. "Raven." She said. "What happened?" She put her hand where the pain was, in her back. It hurt to touch all the bandages, and her fingertips came back bloody. She licked them clean. Raven brushed her bangs out of her eyes and laid down at her side. She 'shh'd her friend, and brushed her cheek to calm her. Starfire took in her surroundings. She was in the two bed medical room in the tower. She looked and Robin and Jinx were in the next bed together. They were both pale.

"You were shot Starfire. Do you remember?" Raven asked quietly.

Starfire squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated. It was all faint memories, and blood. There had been blood. Dirty, tainted blood. Blood with drugs in it, which she wondered now if it had harmed her. "That mans blood." She said weakly.

"Was loaded with narcotics." Raven finished. "Your body wanted it so bad you didnt care at the time, but its done you more bad than good." The narc, from which her friend had fed had been so loaded up. Raven had learned he died of an overdose at the hospital after Starfire attacked him- the attack not having helped. It was alright as long as no one caught on to Starfires nature and figured out what happened in that vault. Raven didnt want to imagine what the drugs might be doing to her friend. Starfire would have to ride the ordeal out, her healing powers were tapped for now. Raven looked to the next bed. Robin and Jinx were depleated, maxed out. When she had gotten back to the tower Jinx had come running, and in her catatonic state Starfire had sensed her. She had reached out and grabbed her wrist, and in the blink of an eye drained her lover of all she could without causing permanent harm. Raven had had to move them both to a bed. Starfires condition had not improved, so she did to Robin what Starfire did to Jinx. She had taken all he could give, and then some. She had passed it to Starfire. She wished she could ease the houkounins suffering. Theire sleep was obviously pained. "Starfire I have to change your bandages." She told her. Starfire was shaking. "Shh, Starfire its alright. That junk will be out of your system soon. Right now I just need you to roll over." Starfire nodded and did as she was told. Raven got up to retrieve the bandages. She went to the bed with Robin and Jinx.

Normally she would not have put them in such a close situation, but close proximity to another houkounin helped with their resiliancy. They had been drained so far that they were in actual pain. There was something else about them too, something she couldnt understand. Raven was sure they shared some kind of a mental link. Weeks before, in the car crash, tehy had been hallucinating. What was odd was that they hallucinated the same thing, which suggested to her some sort of collaberation of the minds. She brushed Robins hair out of his eyes and removed his cape. She laid it out over the two, and the shudders that had been passing through them became less frequent. She got what she needed and went back to the bed. "This might hurt." She warned Starfire. Raven pealed back the old bandages, and they were snatched from her immediately. Starfire greedilly sucked the blood out of the gauze. Raven inspected the wounds. There were seven holes in her back, ranging from golf ball to baseball in size. Earlier all seven had been six inches across. They had stopped bleeding, which was good. As Raven applied the new dressing Starfire finished with the old one, tossing it away. It looked much whitter than it had a few minutes before. She wished that Kali and Blackfire were here. She could use the help in transfusions. HP was absent as well, and none of the three were answering communications.

"Raven." Starfire whispered. Raven walked around the bed to look in her friends eyes. They eyes were glazed and dead. She was riding out the worst of the ordeal now.

"I'm here." Raven told her. She removed her own cape and laid it over Starfire. She tried to comfort her friend.

"Its scary." Starfire said. The human narcotics were having an adversely differant effect on her. It made her mind go haywire, not on a 'trip', as it were, but it caused a violent chemical reaction. It filled her with terror and confusion, it made her quiver with fear of the shadows.

"You will get through it." Raven promised her. She could feel the turmoil in her friends mind, which would not be so bad save for the pain she also felt. Pain always reinforced fear. It made it easy to be afraid of things. Starfire reached up and wrapped her slender arms around Ravens neck, pulling her down and lifting herself up in the process. Raven reached around her and pat an uninjured section of her back, not quite sure how to comfort her. "Its alright." She whispered. "You'll be okay Starfire, I'm here." Starfire said nothing, but pulled Raven down onto the bed with her. Raven complied, and laid herself out for Starfire to cling to. She wrapped around her, desperate for someone to cling to.

"When will it end?" Starfire asked. Her voice was shaking, and a few red tears slipped down her face. Raven 'shh'd her again. Vampires were supposed to cry normal tears just like everyone else, the only time they didnt was if they were truly, truly distressed.

"Its going to be okay Starfire, just relax. I'm going to help you." Starfire whimpered and Raven closed her eyes. Stability. Stability. She focused on it. She relaxed, and to Starfire appeared to have fallen asleep. Starfire was about to nudge her, but felt something. Raven left her body and wrapped her conciousness around Starfire. She let it expand. Starfire relaxed, realizing she was feeling Raven. Ravens body went completely lax in her arms. It stopped breathig, its heart stopped beating. It dead, or, deader.

Raven wasnt worried. Her body would be waiting for her when she was ready to come back to it. It was just shutting down now, entering an advanced state of sleep as some immortals do. Kali had talked once of how immortals, if so inclined, could sleep the decades away and never grow hungry. That was how they did it. Raven was just using astral projection, instead of sleeping.

Starfire felt as though she were wrapped in a blanket, and it was getting tighter. She felt it come to a point, and her conciousness felt like it was being squeezed out of the top of her skull._ Dont resist._ Starfire relaxed, and the feeling went away. The blanket continued to get tighter, but went through her skin, it swirled around inside her and suddenly her head felt very, very crowded. She felt Raven move up into it with her, and the world grew dark.

"Dont resist." She heard Raven say. She spun around in the dark. It scared her more. Slowly Raven came into view, sitting in a lotus position. All she could see was Ravens lower face. Her cape was wrapped around her. She was all Starfire could see in the dark. "I'm here Starfire. I'm adding my disciplin to yours." With this a white light began to bleed out from Raven. Starfire could feet it chasing away the darkness, and once it was gone she began to see things. Things Raven had seen. Black feathers floated about, each one containing a memory. Starfire turned full circle, taking it all in. There were millions, and whenever one touched her skin she saw what her friend had seen. Starfire stepped back from them all, not wanting to intrude on her friends privacy. She wouldnt want to touch one of an intimate moment she had shared with Robin.

She felt the fear wash away. Even though there was no ground for reference, she tried to take flight. It didnt work. She couldnt propel herself. She wanted to get to Raven. "Raven what is this?" She asked.

"You cant fly here, not like that. This is your mindscape- our mindscape."

"We are sharing a mind?" Starfire asked. She focused, and willed herself to be near Raven. She took care not to touch any feathers.

"Not quite. I've just taken up residence in yours. Its more like I possessed it, without taking full control." Raven opened her eyes as Starfire got to her. Starfire, with some concentration was able to sit in a similar lotus position. She took the hint from Raven, and began to meditate while outside, her body healed.

Where was this place? Robin asked himself. He was walking through an abandoned city. He was no slouch, and knew it to be architechture from india, but it was older than the current status quo. Great temples rose all about him, trimmed with gold and plated with rubies. "Is anyone there?" He yelled. He was answered by silence. "Raven?" No answer. Robin sat down in front of a temple, temple of the rat, he supposed. There was a large golden rat right behind him. The eyes were bright red rubies. Robin leaned back against it. "Starfire? Jinx?"

"Yo." Robin jumped, thinking the rat had been talking to him. As he stood back he could see Jinx was laying on her back on the back of the rat, hands behind her head, knees crossed, one foot bobbing. "Where is this place?" She asked.

"When did you get here?" Jinx shrugged and glared at him. "Looks like india." He stated flatly.

"And we got here from the med bay how?" It was Robins turn to shrug. "Last thing I remember is Starfire being hurt, grabbing me, and Raven laying me in a bed."

Robin nodded his head. He remembered Raven grabbing him, nearly draining him and being slid into bed next to Jinx. "So this is all just a weird dream I'm having."

"Your having? Your not really going to tell me I'm part of someone elses dream are you?"

Robin turned his back. "More like a nightmare." He mumbled. Behind him Jinx switched her attention to the big gold rat. She knocked on it with her knuckles.

"Cool. Its solid. Too bad this is a dream or I'd drag it home." At this moment the great rat reared up on its hind legs. Jinx was thrown backwards, screaming. Its eyes became organic and it pointed a golden claw at Robin, who moved to the ready in a fighting stance.

_"You are not welcome here Shiva! This is my temple of worship and you may not set foot on these grounds!" _The rat turned around and saw Jinx. It ignored her and turned back to Robin. It pointed its nose down the street and huffed, before turning back into a statue.

"Oh shit!" Jinx yelled. "What did it call you?"

Robin scratched his head. "I think it called me shiva. I'm not sure." Jinx came out from behind the rat and saw what Robin was wearing now. It had changed when the rat came alive. She pointed at his new clothes. "What the?" Robin looked down. He was wearing old fashioned indian clothing. He was barefoot. His pants were tremendously baggy, and stitched with gold. The purple fabric billowed in the wind, exposing the golden cuffs at the bottom. His belt was wide, covering his lower abbs and buckled with ivory. His vest was a deep royal blue, edged in gold. It exposed his chest, there was no fastener or buttons but it clung to his body. On his wrists were heavy golden bracers, and around his neck were many golden necklaces. His mask was gone, he realized. "What the hell is this?" He asked. Jinx only shook her head. On his forehead was a round red tattoo, with a crescent moon in it. He saw all this through the reflection of the golden rat, several feet away. Jinx quickly got out from behind it and stood behind Robin.

"Robin." She intoned as he reached out to touch the rat. She jerked him back before he could. "Robin!" She said.

"What?" Robin was feeling like he was in a daze. He felt confused, and there was something he felt he needed to say. Words he had not spoken before were gathering in his throat, demanding to be spoken.

"Who is shiva?" Robin had a small siezure, and the words almost escaped his lips but he held them back. Jinx saw the whites of his eyes were bleeding, turning red. She laid him down on the ground and held down his shoulders as the siezure continued. "Whats wrong?" She yelled. Robin stopped shaking and lay on the ground, breathing heavilly and still quivering.

"Dont say that name." He warned. Someone else had almost spoke through his mouth, some alien force was trying to bend him to its will and it got worse when the name was spoken. Jinx helped him to his feet, and he had to lean on her as his legs continued to spasm. They looked down the street, and saw what the rat had been pointing to.

"Its him." Robin said. Down the street there was a statue with four arms, dressed in the same atire as him. This statue looked to be alive, like it could move. Its head was obscured in shadow, so Robin and Jinx began walking down the long street towards it. They got closer, and the statues eyes blinked open at them for a moment. Twin beams of light shot out and hit Robin square in the chest. He lost all control, and slipped into the void for a moment.

Jinx covered her ears as they were assaulted with noise. A great voice seemed to come from everywhere, loud as a giant gong. "_I am created Shiva, the destroyer; death, the shatterer of worlds. Who is this dog meat that dares challenge me?"_ Jinx screamed, but could not hear herself over the voice of Shiva. She watched in horror as Robin rose from the ground, but he was differant.

"Oh god." She yelled. His hair reached down to his shoulders, and he had sprouted a second set of arms. He looked at her, with glowing red eyes and she backed away. "Robin!" She yelled.

_"I am Shiva, the destroyer. Do not call me by the name of my avatar, my vessel." _Robin turned back down towards the statue that had 'beamed' him. It also had four arms, and came down off its pedistal like a snake. It was female, and wherever she walked flames sprung up in her footsteps. Jinx slowly realized that she wasnt walking towards Robin, but her! As if he were reading her mind Robin jumped behind her. One pair of arms restrained hers, the other wrapped around her midsection. Jinx fought against him futiley, the whole wile the woman was getting closer. She came fully out of the shadows, and Jinx was so shocked she stopped fighting. The woman looked just like her! She went limp in Robin, or Shivas arms as the other one closed in and stood nose to nose with her. A delicate hand reached out and carressed Jinx's face.

"_This will do Shiva. We have found my new avatar. The dead sorceress made whole by the child of caine." _

_"Take your avatar Kali." _Kali moved her hand over Starfires bite mark and it began to glow red. Jinx felt herself being invaded, and the woman before her began to fade away, and she began to feel great pain.

"Whats going on?" She demanded.

_"Say your name."_ Jinxs eyes became more red than pink. The pain came to a point. She looked skyward and screamed her name as her clothes faded away into those similar of Robins.

"_My name is Jinx!" _She cried through a voice that was not hers.

"_Your real name!" _Shiva demanded.

"_No! I won't. Let me go."_

"_Speak your true name! Speak the name Kali!" _Jinx let out a long scream of agony. The pain intensified, and she thought Shiva was going to break her arms.

"_Kali!"_ She screamed, and all around them the temples began to turn to dust, and fire. Shiva released her and turned her to face him. Jinx went limp, and slipped into the void.

_"The dead ones lie together even now." _Said shiva, referring to them as the dead ones because both had died, and both had come back_. "They will die again, and soon we will dance the Shakti- and all will be reborn anew."_ Kali smiled, and kissed Shiva, her husband.

_"Soon." _She promised.

Jinx and Robin woke up at the same time, panting and scared. They had seen horrid things after the gods took control. "Oh god what was that?" Robin asked. It was unspoken between them that they knew they had shared the dream. They clung to each other for a few minutes, trying to make sense of things. Jinx looked up at him, the fear evident in her eyes.

"Robin whats going on?" She asked. She was still in pain from earlier. They both looked to the next bed, where Starfire was healing and saw Raven there. Neither wanted to go to theire vampires. This was something between them. Starfire and Raven could not help with this, whatever it was. "What is this?"

"I dont know Jinx." Robin realised the position they were in. Jinx seemed to notice as well. They blushed and were still for a moment, and Jinx broke the silence.

"We're going to die, arent we?" Robin only nodded. Something big was going to happen, that much was for certain. Robin and Jinx became sleepy once more, and when they awoke later they would no longer remember the nightmare they shared. Only the dark foreboding feeling would remain.

Cyborg poked his head in the med lab. He observed the positions his friends were sleeping in. It made him a little uneasy; the way vampires and houkounin could be so comfortable with each other. It was hard to think it innocent the way Robin and Jinx were embraced in slumber, and the way Starfire and Raven were entwined. Such an odd group. The only thing that reassured him was that Robin and Jinx were bound to Raven and Starfire. Cyborg saw Raven and Starfire beginning to stir and exited the room. He didnt want them to think he was a weirdo or anything that watched them sleep.

Starfire woke up, her head feeling full, but clear. She sat up and suddenly felt like a bath tub that had just had its plug pulled. Raven left her, quickly. It made her feel disoriented for a moment. Starfire felt the drugs had left her system. Raven went rigid next to her as she reclaimed her body. Starfire tried to sit up, but was loathe to discover her back was still sore. Nothing she couldnt live with. She felt euphoric compared to how she felt earlier.

"Most wonderfull." She said as she stretched her limbs, and her back. It only hurt slightly. It wasnt anything a nice soak wouldnt make feel better. She rolled to face Raven, who was still waking. She draped herself over her groggy friend, thankfull beyond words that the fear was gone. What Raven had done was not lost on her. She had subjugated her mind to her. Starfire had been the one in control, Raven just working to calm her, and she had seen so many of Ravens memories by accident. It helped her to understand Raven a little.

"Starfire?" Raven yawned. She sat up as Starfire continued to stretch like a feline next to her. Raven moved a bit, but her mind was having trouble comprehending such concepts as left and right. She tried to wiggle her toes, and her fingers flexed. This was just a side effect of going out of body. She noted Starfire went quiet, and followed her gaze towards the next bed. "Starfire?" She asked again.

"Raven. I am much better, thankyou." Starfires voice was distant. Raven (with some difficulty) managed to prop herself up on her elbows to see what was so interesting. It was Robin and Jinx. They looked to be sleeping quite peacefully, which was a change from the last two weeks. Jinx having night terrors, waking up scratching blindly and fighting. Robin was differant. He would wake from a nightmare and kick away all the sheets and blankets. He tore the clothes from his body and couldnt be kept inside, as if having a claustrophobia attack. Raven didnt wish to know what in his dreams drove him to this. But now, now they both slept peacefully. "Raven, what is it that they get from each other?" Starfire asked. She was beginning to see what Raven had the whole while.

Raven wasnt sure how to answer this, but gave it her best. "Starfire. When two people go through something traumatic together, it can bind them together." Starfire seemed to understand. "When Robin and Jinx were attacked by Slade, they were, well." Raven trailed off. How best to put this? "Its a very personal attack they suffered, and right now they best find comfort with each other."

"There is something between them." Starfire said. She could almost see it. She could almost see energy between the two, like a light in the mist. "What is it they share?"

She knew. "Robin and Jinx do share some link, how deep it goes, I dont know." This felt hard to explain to Starfire, who seemed uncomfortable watching Jinx in Robins arms. Raven frowned slightly. The way they held each other, it was- no. It was perfectly innocent. She couldnt let herself think such silly things. "Something happened to them in that cave, they are bound by the trauma they shared. If they can give each other solace right now then we should let them."

Starfire pondered this. She watched Jinx's face carefully. Her delicate features were more relaxed now than she had seen her in many nights. Suddenly Jinx began to twitch, soon followed by Robin. They began to shake violently on the bed. Starfire and Raven were on their feet and halfway to the bed when they both bolted upright, awake.

"Slades awake!" Robin and Jinx said in unison. Robin jumped out of the bed and slipped. He hit the floor hard, still so weak from his blood donation. He struggled to get to his feet and reached for his belt. "We have to stop him." He said.

"You cant." Raven got up and went to the houkounin. She looked to Starfire, who nodded her head. They had discussed this before hand. If Slade ever woke, Raven was to take them both to a safe place. Starfire got up and went to Jinx, who was struggling to stand.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked. "We cant just let him run loose."

Raven shut her eyes tight. She put her arms out and touched Robins face. She opened her eyes and peered into his. "We won't." She promised. "But your what he wants, we cant let you help this time." Robin began to protest, but Raven put him to sleep and laid him back on the bed. Jinx saw what had happened to him and became nervous and jittery, knowing she was next.

"Dont send me away." She begged Starfire. She just knew that was what they intended to do. "We can help." Starfire held her close and Jinx began to cry. She knew what was coming. "Dont." she begged. "I dont want to leave you."

Starfire took a deep breath. She feared this might be the last time she saw her. She inhaled her scent deeply, imbedding it in her memory. She kissed her gently on the lips. "It is for the best." She said. "You have to let me go now." Jinx only held on tighter. Starfires shoulders sagged. She had hoped it wouldnt come to this. She put Jinx to sleep as well. "Take them." She told Raven. Raven and the bed dissapeared, and Raven reapeared a moment later alone.

"They will be safe." Raven said.

Kali and Blackfire were downtown when Kali felt that ever present hum grow louder. She looked to the sky. The sun had just set. The moon was out. She could feel Slade far below grow more powerfull, and looked to Blackfire. Blackfires senses were overwhelmed. She was turning in every dirrection nervously, unable to find the source of the power. It was all around.

"Thats him." Blackfire said. "Where is he?"

"Below us still." Kali looked to her daughter. It was time to send her away. She could feel such anger and hatred coming from Slade, and he was right below them, five miles down on this very spot almost. "You have to go Blackfire." She told her. "Run away from here." Blackfire looked at her as if she were insane. Down below she felt Slade begin to climb.

"No way. We have to get back to the tower, this is everyones fight."

Kali clenched her eyes shut. "You will do as I tell you to." Blackfire became angry and turned her back on her.

"No. I'm going to the tower to get the others." Blackfire took to the air but Kali appeared right above her and delivered a vicious chop to the back of the neck. Blackfire went hurtling into the ground, unconcious.

"Its for your own good." Kali said, and collected her daughter. She looked around. This vacant lot was no good. She needed a good place to hide her. Kali closed her eyes and concentrated. When she re-opened them Blackfire was gone, she sent her away to a little known island in the tropics. She wouldnt be out for long, she knew, but it would take Blackfire time to fly back once she awoke. Hopefully by then the danger would have passed. Kali took to the air and pointed herself towards the tower. As she did Slade reached the surface, and broke through the concrete nearby in a maelstorm of debris and fire.

"Hello Kali." Slade purred. "Its so nice to see you." Kali turned away from the tower, to face him. She put herself on high ready and set back down on the ground. Her black kape billowed around her, seeming to grow much larger. It enveloped her, and grew up above her head. All Slade could see was her face in the blackness.

"I know what your weakness is Slade." She said. "You think we couldnt figure it out? That daylight would kill you, that you need the moon?" Slade laughed.

"Very good, but I could take care of you all in a night. There is no beating me."

"You have strength." Kalis cape grew to gigantic dimensions, and tendrils struck out at Slade. A portal opened up underneath her head, revealing a bright, sunny beach on the other side of the world. "But I have skill." As she said this tallons from her cape clamped onto Slade and began to pull him in. Kali obviously struggled, as did Slade to break the grip. Slade was pulled in very close to her, only inches from her face. His struggling lessened and Kali thought she might win. "You will not harm my children!" She spat at him, the anger in her voice nearly enough to crack the black and orange mask. Slade came to a complete halt, no longer struggling, no longer moving. Just standing still, as if she werent pulling him at all.

"Oh, this is a very pretty trick." Slade said. He heated up red hot, and the cape tendrons caught aflame. Hundreds of tenticles in the air went up in flames all around Kali, caught in her own magics as it burned. "A very pretty trick indeed." He laughed as her cape burned up completely, enveloping her in the flames in the process. "She screamed as the heat scorched her, and Slade watched with much interest. Kali collapsed on the ground, still smoldering. "But I have seen enough for now. You bore me." A smoking hand reached out and grabbed his ankle.

"You havent beaten me!" Kali growled. "Not yet you monster!" Slade knealed down and looked into her charred face.

"Havent I?" I'm not the one who looks like charcoal."

"But I still have some tricks left!" Kali screamed. Her hand lashed out, a purple energy whip sprung from her fingers. It cracked Slade in the mask, breaking it into many pieces and scarring one of his eyes, but only momentarily. Slade recoiled, covering his face, but let his hands down as it was re-healing.

"Don't you though?" Slade studdied her for a moment, and then had a sinister idea. "I had pressing business tonight, but I've decided to make it wait. I have a much better plan in mind." He put a hand to Kalis forehead and invaded her mind. It only took seconds to find what he was looking for. He let go of her and she slumped to the ground just as the T-car came screeching into the parking lot. He saw Cyborg at the wheel, turning hard. The car was skidding, its side coming right at Slade. Slade waved a friendly hello, and focused on the two left tires. They exploded, and the T-car went tumbling side over side. Slade vanished, and the last thing Kali saw as she looked up was the silver car bearing down on her.

Slade re-appeared higher in the air just as the car tumbled over Kali and repeated what he had done to the tires on the gas tank. The t-car exploded, parts firing hundreds of feet into the air. Fire burned all around it. Slade knew who was in the car. It was Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven. No one he would regret letting die. He could hear them screaming below him; music to his ears. One voice he didnt hear however was that of the older vampire, who was now trapped beneath the burning vehicle- if there was anything left even.

Slade turned towards the bay, where the giant yellow T was. Even from here he could tell it was empty save for one person. The green one, Beast Boy. Where were Robin and Jinx? It was Robins blood that killed him, and both of their blood that revived him. It was a building block to this new body, and he could have used some more. "Where have you gone to my pets?" He asked himself, and took off into the night to search for them.

Slade was halfway across Jump city when he encountered another immortal. It was the bothersome winged one. He was heading towards where the titans were. Slade stopped him. "Theres no use going there." He told him. Heavens Plight spun in mid air and swung his sword at Slade. It connected with his neck, and shattered into dust. "Theres nothing you can do for them anymore." He said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" With a great heave of his wings HP flew backwards and then propelled himself at Slade with great speed. Slade dodged and struck him in the back of his head.

"See that little flame? Its all thats left of your friends." Slade laughed. "Youre going to need dental records." HP stared at the small fire in the distance, his mouth open in shock. "What did you do you monster?" He screamed and slashed at Slade with a knife.

"The old one, she's gone too." Slade let him slash away, only dulling the knife. "All you'll find of her is a grease stain under the car." Slade laughed a little as HP became more furious. "Ta-ta." Slade said, and dissapeared.

In the T-car Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven were all safe. The car had been designed to withstand explosions and fires, and now they just had to wait until the fire to settle to get out. Starfire however grew impatient, and tore her way through the floor up into the night sky. She looked around for Slade and could not see him. She settled back down onto the ground just as Raven and Cyborg were getting out. "He is gone!" She fumed. Starfire watched as Raven and Cyborg went to their knees near the burning wreck. What was wrong with her friends? She didnt look hurt. Starfire was just about to put a hand on Ravens shoulder and ask what was wrong when HP set down.

"Your all alive!" He yelled.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"Slade said you all bit the dust. But your okay." HP looked around, his relief evident. "So, then, wheres Kali? He said something about her too." HP and Starfire looked to the burning car, and Raven and Cyborg. Starfire got a sinking feeling.

"What did Slade say about Kali?" She asked, her voice full of fear.

HP watched his friends near the burning wreck. She mustnt have seen what happened durring the accident, he thought. Slade had been wrong about the titans, but HP feared he was dead on about Kali. "Oh god Starfire, dont ask me that, please." Hp turned away. He couldnt tell her. He refused.

"Friends?" Starfire asked. "Where is Kali?" There was no answer. Starfire turned and faced the burning wreck. "Where is she?" She asked again. It was Cyborg who answered her.

"I saw her when we crashed Starfire." Oh god what had he done? It was his fault. It was all his fault. "She was right by Slade." Cyborgs human eye clenched shut.

Starfire was near panicking. Red tears began to streak down her cheeks. She went to Raven, praying what she feared wasnt true. "Raven." She said as she flew to the knealing goth. "Where is Kali?" Raven looked up at her with haunting empty eyes. Eyes spilling the same blood tears as her. "No." Starfire said, backing away. Raven didnt say anything, but watched her still, eyes so empty. Starfire sank to her knees, eyes on the burning wreck. She broke the concrete beneath her with her fingers and punched the ground furiously. She then attacked the T-Car, picking it up. Her fingers dug into the steel like it was paper and she tossed it away. She looked down on what was left of her mother. "Raven!" She yelled. She turned away from the ghastly sight and threw herself into her other sisters arms. Oh god, she had seen it, and it was awefull.

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

Beast Boy sat alone in the tower, in an armchair in the living room. His cain was folded across his lap, and he stared at the entrance to the room through his silk blindfold. He could hear him. Someone was here. His animal instincts told him danger was approaching. He knew who it was, and knew he couldnt run. He worked hard to steady his breathing. Fear was making his heart run wild.

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

"I know your there." He said quietly. He palmed his communicator. The others had left him here to go fight. Something must have gone wrong, if Slade was here. "I can hear your footsteps." He put the communicator down. There might not be anyone left alive to answer it, or they might be needed elsewhere. His only companion was Lance, who growled at his side. Thunder, Lightening, Robin, and Jinx were all gone. Gone to some safe place he didnt even know about.

"Ah hello Beast Boy." Slade said, stepping into the room.

"I dont know anything." Beast Boy said. "And even if I did, I wouldnt tell you."

"Oh, I believe you Beast Boy." Slade walked up to the teenager and leaned down. "I'm actually not here to do anything to you. I'm here to give you something spectacular." Said Slade, noticing the boys blind state.

"I dont want anything you have to give me!" Beast Boy spat. He swung his cane and broke it on Slade.

"Oh come now." Slade walked around the other side of the chair and the bear ran away in fear. Beast Boy whimpered, knowing he was truly alone, but stayed in the seat, determined to remain brave. "I have something your missng. I want to give you your sight back."

"Like hell you do."

"You think I'm a liar? Here, have a look for yourself." Slade said. He grabbed Beast Boys head and tore the cloth from his eyes. Slade placed his thumbs over them and began to push. Beast Boy screamed in pain. "Look and see this gift I will give you!" He laughed, and then as quickly as he had come, he was gone.

Beast Boy got up, and for the first time in so long he could actually see. He looked around for Slade, but could not find him. "What the hell?" He asked. Then he was blind again, but only for a moment. He found he was looking through Slades eyes. He watched as one by one Slade tracked down several of Kali's children and beheaded them. The horrible images left him parylized. There was no way to block it out. But then, when he thought it could be no worse, Slade came to a small island somewhere. He walked along the beach, looking for something in the brush. Beast Boy saw a foot, and then a leg, then, Slade cleared away the weeds and palm leaves to reveal Blackfire. She was unconcious, she would never have a chance!

"No!" He screamed. "You leave her alone!" He knew Slade could hear him. His dark laughter permeated his mind. Beast Boy watched, helpless as Slade dragged her by the hair out of the weeds. Then, Blackfire awoke. She tried to get away, but Slade beat her down into the sand.

Blackfire called out for her mother. What had happened? Where was she? Slade climbed on top of her and began to throttle her. She powered up a starbolt and fired it into his face. He was propelled backwards a few feet and Blackfire took to the air, only for Slade to catch her by the ankle and pull her back down. "Your not going anywhere." He told her. Slade threw her face down in the sand, pinned her arms behind her back and forced her legs apart with his own. Her struggling only served to arrouse him further, and she learned what he planned to do with her when he pushed against her.

"Get off of me!" She screamed. She tried to kick him but couldnt. Both of her arms were pinned by just his one. "Get off!" Blackfire growled and tried to take flight, but no matter how she moved she couldnt get away from him or off the ground. Slades free hand found its way underneath her and grabbed at her chest. Blackfire tried to calm down, to think, but her mind was racing. She yelped when her top was torn away. "Stop it!"

Slade purred and pushed his hips against hers again. "Make this easy on yourself." He told her. "I can make your friends see this in their heads. Do you think they want to watch?"

"Your sick!" Blackfire spat. "You son of a bitch let me go!" She growled and tried to look back over her shoulder to hit him with eye beams. It only got her slapped.

"Beast Boys watching even now. Lucky him. Would you like to say hello to him?" Slade flipped her over so she was facing the sky. Blackfire fired off her eyebeams into Slades face. He only laughed at her. Whatever injury it caused was healed by the time the smoke cleared. Slade held her two hands with one of his own again and removed the rest of her clothing, leaving her naked. He pushed against her again through his own clothes. She began to cry, and struggle again. It only made him moan. "Hold still." He growled at her. "Hold still or I'll kill every one of your friends like that whore mother of yours!"

"Liar!" Blackfire screamed. Slade leaned foward and grabbed her face, forcing the back of her skull deeper in the sand. Blackfires bloody tears ran down behind her into the sand. Slade shook her, growling.

"Yes. That whore of a mother of yours is dead." Slade laughed. "I killed her, she died most painfully. She thought she could send you here to protect you from me but I swear to you that before you die you will suffer a most gruesome violation!" Slade clamped her mouth shut, and for a moment the only noise was her breathing through her nose. Slade leaned in real close. "And if you dont lie just perfectly still for me, do every last little thing I tell you to, I'll do the same to your sisters Starfire and Raven before they die as well. Do you understand?" Blackfire nodded her head.

"I understand." She said when the hand was removed.

Raven was frozen solid. She couldnt move. She couldnt breath. The blood in her veins refused to flow. That monster. She'd kill him! She vowed this to herself. He had taken the closest thing she had ever had to a parent away from her. She would rend him limb from limb for this. There, in front of her, was Kali. Burned and crushed. It was too terrible to look at, and Raven turned away. She wished Starfire had not gone and moved the car. She broke from Starfires grasp, and levitated a few feet away. She settled on her knees. Lightening struck nearby, and in the white light her eyes turned red. She knew what she had to do. "You all have to leave." She said. Everyone ignored her. Raven let her control over her emotions go, and all around the concrete began to break up. Steet lamps toppled over, and sparks flew from electric wires for blocks around. Now she had their attention. "Get out of here." She told them. "If your too close I could hurt you trying to do this."

Raven began to glow white, and ascended into the air. She let out a terrible scream, and channeled her powers. Lightening hit her, and her scream grew louder. She called forth the sum of her demonic powers, and when she looked back at her friends her eyes glowed red, and she had four. They ran. Raven turned back to the task at hand. Now she had to reign control back in. IT was hard, but not impossible. With some concentration her eyes returned to normal. When she opened them she saw her clothes had changed; from blue to white. Her friends were gone, off, she imagined to track Slade on their own. Raven settled back down next to the remains of her mother. Despite all her power now she couldnt bring her back. Bloody tears hit the ground between her feet. "I'm sorry." She said. "I'm going to get him for you. But first, first I'll take care of you."

Kali was a woman of intense beauty, and Raven could not stand to see her like this. It was too ugly to be her mother. Raven knelt down next to what was left. Black energy bolted from her hands, into Kali. Slowly the remains took some shape, and became recognisable. The power stopped. Kali at least looked like herself now. Raven knelt down and kissed her mothers forehead. "Goodbye. I'll take care of Blackfire, if we survive this." She whispered, and took off into the night to find Slade and take revenge. She could feelt him, to the east, and south. That was the dirrection she headed in.

Blackfire whimpered as Slade got up. As soon as she was free of him she crawled back up the beach, trying to get away from him, and curled into a ball. Slade watched, amused. He re-dressed himself, and approached the broken immortal. "Why dont you go crying to mommy?" He asked in a sarcastically kind voice. Blackfire cried harder. "Oh yes thats right. I do believe I killed her." Slade remembered he was still feeding Beast Boy the images. Oh yes, what a good idea that had been. IT had made it all the more worthwhile. He cut that link, leaving the changeling blind again. Slade picked up his bag of heads, ready to add another to it but had a better idea. He didnt really need them for anything, did he? And it would be worse to let the pathetic whore live, after all the things he had done to her? Yes.

Blackfire nearly died as nine heads dumped out of a bag onto her. She screamed. She thought she was about to become one of them, but Slade grabbed her by the neck and made him look her in the eye. She went limp. She was too scared he would do this to her sisters to fight back. Thats what he had said, and she knew he meant it. Tears leaked from her. Oh god, he had made her do every horrible little thing he could think of. Now she was afraid he would do it again. Slade laughed at her.

"I read her mind you know?" Slade said in a cool voice. "I managed to find out where nine of her children lived before she blocked me out." Slade made Blackfire look at all the heads around her. "I want you to meet your brothers and sisters Blackfire!" He laughed. "They are the lucky ones." Slade brought her close. "I just killed them. Seven of them never even knew I was there. I just came up behind them and took their heads off with my bare hands." I could do the same to you, you know. Even easier."

"Then go ahead and do it." Blackfire said in a dead voice. All she got for this was a slap. Slade got up. He laughed down at her, and she curled into a tighter ball. He kicked some sand on her, and Blackfire heard him walk away. When she looked up he was gone. Blackfire got up slowly and crawled to her clothes. She couldnt see straight through the tears, but could see well enough that the clothes were ruined. She cried hard, and cried for her mother. Gods, she hoped what he said wasnt true, but somewhere deep inside she knew that it was.

Down the beach Slade could hear her sob. Oh how great a night this had been so far. It wasnt even midnight, and he had already decimated an entire 'familly'. Slade drew up his power and took flight again. He headed back towards Jump. He remembered he only had a few hours to work with, so he teleported. He didnt think Robin and Jinx would be too far from Jump city. They had just found a way to hide themselves from his senses, somehow.

Cyborg and Raven hit the tower fast. They had to re-group, and deal with loss later. They had to find Blackfire, figure out what was going on with Raven, and pray for a miracle. This night, Cyborg decided, was full of anything but miracles when he saw Beast Boy. When they found Beast Boy he was in the kitchen, seething. His back was to them. His breath was labored, and he was shaking.

"You gotta find Blackfire." He told them without turning around. "You gotta find her now." He said and choked back a sob.

"BB whats wrong man?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy took a hand out of the sink and set it on the counter. Water ran off of it, with little streams of blood in it. Diluted pink blood ran off the counter down onto the floor. "Beast Boy talk to me." Cyborg said nervously. Cyborg took a step foward, Starfire took a step back.

"Oh, Beast Boy what have you done?" She asked. Cyborg took another step and put a hand on Beast Boys shoulders. The smaller boy wracked with a painfull sob.

"He made me watch it all. I couldnt shut it out." He cried. "And I couldnt do anything to stop it."

"Made you watch what man?"

"He made me watch what he did to her!" He screamed. He spun on Cyborg, and Cyborg screamed in terror at his friends face. It looked like he had tried to scratch his eyes out! Claw marks were everywhere around his eyes, but the eyes, due to Slades magic, remained unharmed. He was blind again now. "I tried to stop it! I tried not to see!" He cried. "But it wouldnt stop! He wouldnt stop it!"

Starfire had him in a split second. She held him close, trying to calm him. She took a deep breath. She prayed that she had not lost her mother and sister in the same night. "Beast Boy." She said pleadingly. "Tell me what he did to my sister." Beast Boy collapsed in her arms and cried hard.

"He raped her. He made me watch it, and there was nothing I could do."

"Blackfire!" Starfire screamed, and made for the window. Cyborg grabbed her by the ankle, stopping her. "Let me go!" She wailed. Cyborg shook his head.

"We dont even know where she is." He said. "Star she could be dead. And if she is you might not _want_ to find her."

"Do not speak such things!" Starfire yelled. She broke free of Cyborgs grasp and was gone out the window, leaving nothing behind but her friends and broken glass.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy. Damnit, he needed a hospital. Wherever Robin and Jinx were, Cyborg could only hope they were still safe.

Starfire flew faster than she ever had. She had to find her sister. She needed to find Blackfire, her beloved sister and help her. Starfire saw something white in the distance. She thought it was HP at first, but it wasnt him. Starfire didnt know who it was untill she pulled right up alongside it. "Raven!" She gasped. Raven stared at her, her eyes glowing white, as did the rest of her. "We must find Blackfire!" Starfire didnt let Ravens transformation deter her from her objective. Raven stopped in mid air. Starfire stopped, and stood in front of her. "Raven? Help me, please." Ravens mouth opened, and moved like a fish out of water.

"I cant. I cant help you." There was strain in Ravens voice. "Starfire this new level, I-I cant hold it forever. I have to find Slade and kill him while I have a chance." Starfire fumed.

"Yes. Find him Raven. Tear him to pieces for what he has done to my sister, and our mother." Starfire growled. Raven shuddered. "What is it Raven?"

"He's close." Raven said.

"Robin and Jinx, they are still safe?"

"For now. He won't find them." Ravens voice sounded so dead and empty, even to herself. "Starfire you need to go now. Go find your sister." Raven stared off into the distance. "That way, one hundred miles, and you will be able to sense her. Hurry." Starfire zoomed in close to Raven. She was going to say something, but was interupted.

"Yes, hurry." Starfire spun to find Slade had joined them. She powered up two bolts, but Raven held her back.

"You can make no differance here Starfire. Run. NOW! Go find Blackfire while I hold him off!" She was feeling much more alive now. The demonic side in her was salivating at the thought of a fight. Starfire didnt need to be told twice. She took off in the dirrection Raven indicated.

"Where are you going?" Slade asked, and caught up with her. He was just about to catch her when a circle of white energy closed around him, binding him. Starfire zoomed away. The circle brought Slade back to Raven, and she reguarded him coldly. He tested his strength on the circle. It was nothing he couldnt break out of, but it was much stronger than anything he would have assumed Raven capable of.

"How did you get so strong so fast?" Slade asked. Raven only continued to stare at him.

"Before this night is done, you will bow at my feet, and you will die." Raven promised him. She put a hand out and clenched it into a fist. The circle began to close on Slade. It closed around him, but she couldnt crush him with it. Instead he threw his arms out, and shattered her magic. Raven growled and backed away, summoning more of her sorceress powers. She fired a great energy wave at Slade, and when it hit him she cuaght him with it. She got above him, still firing. She used it to pin him to the ground far bellow. Where he hit the street it cracked, and he fell through. Raven continued to press the attack, and got in close to Slade. She cut the power and slashed at his throat with her bare nails. Slade jumped up and backwards. Her nails came back covered in blood.

"So you got strong. I'll just get stronger." Slade said, and began to glow red.

"No you dont!" Raven yelled. She made a red energy fork and stuck it into Slades gut. The fork dissapeared from her hands. Slades power began to rise. "I'm not going to let you beat me!" She cursed. She reached out with her hands and clenched her fists. Two blocks of black energy appeared on Slades hands, and Raven began to seperate them, intent on tearing him in half. This hurt him. He screamed, and Raven put more power into it. She could hear his bones snapping as his arms were pulled farther appart. Raven smiled, and licked her fangs.

"Let GO!" Slade yelled. He brought his hands together and shattered the energy. He dove at Raven, and punched her. She went flying through several walls of the sewer. She slipped under the water and dissapeared. Slade walked to where she had just been. "Oh I know this little game." He said. A portal opened up near his left ear, and he swung around and punched into it. He connected with her face in the void, and she was pushed back out to where she had gone in, under his feet. He booted her in the head, and for good measure stomped once.

Raven moaned and her head pounded. That had hurt. She wasnt ready to give up though. She pushed up off the ground, only to have Slades foot force her face back under the water. She struggled to get out, but his foot was planted firmly on her neck, and began to apply more pressure. Raven let her rage take over. She rolled over in place and slashed at Slades legs with a hand of sharp nails. She dug into his flesh, and he jumped back with his calf shredded, looking like a machine had done it. Raven was on her feet almost instantly, and attacked again with her nails. She dug them into this chest, and scratched downwards. Slade became a great foundtain of blood. Raven stood back, to watch him die from what she thought was a fatal wound, but it just healed right before her eyes. Slade just grinned as his flesh closed up.

"Very good Raven. I didnt think you had this in you."

Raven looked for Starfire. She could barely see her in the distance now. She would be safe. Raven took again to the air and Slade gave chase. Slade closed in on her fast, and reached for her ankles. Raven hit the brakes and let Slade fly above her. She caught him off guard, grabbed him by his ankles, and threw him back to the ground at great speed. "I will not lose this fight!" She barked at him as she chased him down. Slade hit the concrete below. Civilians scattered from the area, save for the very brave and very foolish.

"You think I'm giving you my best?" Slade asked, amused. "Do you fully know the extent of the horrors I have wreacked on you and your team tonight Raven? And its not even midnight." Slade got up and dusted himself off. His cruel face was smiling ear to ear. "I've killed your mother, raped your sister, killed nine of her other children. I've inflicted Beast Boy with enough torment to last him a lifetime." Slade laughed some more while Raven continued to grow in anger.

The monster, she thought. That was why Starfire had been so desperate to find her. Raven felt guilt. She should have gone, or taken Starfire herself. "You animal." She growledl; her eyes turning more red than white. "How could you?"

"The same way I will do it to her sister and Jinx when I am done with you!" Slade yelled, and charged her. Sewer water splashed up behind him as he ran. He grabbed a thin pipe, similar to his bo staff from the wall and swung it at Raven. She made a sword of her energy and blocked it just in time. They had a power struggle for some seconds before Slade jumped back.

"Give up?" Raven asked. Slade began to laugh, but at that moment, her energy sword flew across the room and stuck into his chest, severing his heart in two before dissapating.

"Never." Slade growled. The injury began to heal, but he was unable to move. "I've had enough of this!" Slade put his arms out and began to hum. The hum grew deafeningly loud, and Raven realised what he was doing. He was making just the right frequency to collapse the sewers on their heads!

"Damnit!" Raven cursed and flew away. she got out of it just as the whole street collapsed. She felt Slade, up and moving again. She gave chase. He could heal from anything, but she had a feeling that a heart wound would require him to feed. Ravens suspicion was correct, and terrifyingly so. She followed Slades energy up a few streets and around a corner, leading into a large white building.

"Oh no." Raven said, looking up at the sign of 'St. Josephs childrens hospital'. "Slade!" She screamed, and raced into the building. Already she feared she would be too late. She burst into the hospital, suprised to find the place in order. She had been expecting it to be a blood bath already, and hear screaming. There was none. Raven set down on the ground and followed Slades energy through the halls. She passed several signs.

_Childhood lukemia._ It was a unit she would not find him in. Lukemia, an ailment of the blood. Raven continued on. _Childrens burn unit. _She shuddered. His energy was coming from in here, but there were no eratic, dying heartbeats, no screams. Instead, she heard Slade, talking to a child. Raven stepped foward and opened the door.

"Yes, Billy." Slade said. "I am an angel." Slade pet the child on the head. Raven had to quelch her humanity when she saw the child. Covered 90 in third degree burns. His face was all that wasnt burnt. Raven walked around the other side of the bed, to face Slade down. She couldnt attack him in here without risking the children, so she had to get him out another way.Oh god, not the children, she thought. Not these children. Billies heart monitor let out a quick 'blip'. It was a weak pulse. "What are you doing in here you monster?" Raven said scornfully. How dare he, trying to convince a dying child he was an angel.

The childs oxygen feed hissed as he breathed in. "He's not a monster." Billy said defensively. "He's an angel, and he said he's here to make me all better." Slade smiled, cruelly, across at Raven.

Tears stung Ravens eyes. She had never seen a monster such the likes of this, the kind of monster to play with a dying childs hope. "Get out of here Slade." She warned. Slade ignored her.

"But-" Slade said deffensively. "I'm here to help this child. To ease his suffering." Slade looked down at the boy. "Dont you want that billy? To be all better?" The boy feebly shook his head. Slade crouched low. "But she wants to stop me, you see. She doesnt want you to get better." Billy looked at Raven, hurt, and tears stung his eyes at the thought that she wouldnt want him to get better.

Raven couldnt stand him looking at her like that, like she wanted him to die. "Thats not true." She said.

"But it is Billy." Slade said. "But I'm here. Its okay. I wont let her stop you from getting better." Slade held out his wrist, and sliced it. He was about to put it over the childs mouth, but Raven stopped him.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed. "Dont you dare make him one like you!" Raven knew it in her heart that that was what Slade was intending to do. It was differant than the way normal vampires reproduced, but she could feel it would have the same end result. Raven felt something poking her stomach. She looked down, to see her midsection covered in blood. He was pushing against her with all his might, and the blisters on his palms were breaking open. He must be in such pain, she thought, and here he was fighting her with everything he had, thinking Slade was his salvation.

"Please." He breathed. "Let him make me better." His heart monitor was rising. His breathing was becoming eratic. Raven couldnt help but cry. Slade broke free from her grip, and pushed her away.

"Its alright Billy." He said. Raven slumped against the wall nearby, unable to fight him, and unable to deal with the situation. What could she do? Oh god help her, what could she do? "I wont let her stop you from getting better. I'm an angel, remember? We angels always beat the 'bad guys'."

Raven felt like she might be ill. "Billy don't believe him." She said. She got back up and went to the bed. "Billy do you know who I am?" He shook his head yes. "Thats right billy." She said in a voice all women had, specifically for talking to small children. "I'm a teen titan. I fight the bad guys. Would I lie? Slades a bad man Billy, the bad kind that starts fires." Raven saw his eyes shift from person to person, confused. Slade growled. He was losing his footing with the child. "Here Billy." Raven said. I'll make you better." Raven stretched her hands out across the child. His bloody little hands reached up for hers. She took them in her own, and blue light lit up the room.

Slade stood back. So he had lost. Let her have this one. He would win anyway.

Raven let go of the childs hands. It looked at them, healed, as apposed to the rest of his flesh. He blinked up at her through teary eyes. "You are an angel." He said.

Raven hesitated. She needed all her power to fight Slade, but this child, he needed her help. She couldnt leave him now. "Close your eyes Billy." She said. The child did as told. Raven poured her powers into him, and watched as his charred black skin came alive again. This was going to cost her when she fought Slade again, but she hoped it was worth it. She hoped that somewhere above, the creator if indeed there was one was paying attention to this. She hoped this was the kind of thing that would make him smile and nod his head approvingly. Sweat poured down her face as she worked more on the child, but before five minutes had passed he was nearly healed, and Raven stopped, panting.

"I'm better!" He said. "Mommy! Mommy! I'm better!" He looked around. His mother had never been far from him since the fire, where was she? She had been there when he went to sleep, but Slade was there when he woke up.

"Oh, Billy Billy Billy." Slade said. "I really am an angel." Slade walked to a nearby linen closet and opened it. A dead woman fell out, her throat torn assunder by Slades teeth. "I took your mommy to heaven, see?" Slade laughed, and the only other thing that could be heard in the room was the cry of a frantic child.

"You monster!" Raven screeched. She caught Slades attention. She powered up her magic and blasted Slade through the roof. He had been even worse than she thought. Hospital attendants came crashing into the room. They removed the boy from his mother, but as they carried him away he was screaming to Raven. Screaming as he cried that the angel had to beat the devil, who had taken away his mommy. Raven took off. There was no more she could do for the child. She looked back towards the hospital, as she pursued Slade.

"I'm trying Billy." She said, and took after Slade.

Starfire touched down on the beach, and no sooner than that did she start calling her sisters name. "Blackfire?" She said. "Blackfire where are you?" Starfire focused her senses. She could feel her sister was near, but her life force was too weak to pinpoint. Starfire flew up over a beach house, stealing a blanket. She flew some distance down the beach. It wasnt her sister that she found first, but the heads. Starfire could smell death, and followed it fearing the worst. She was frightened by the ghastly scene she found in the bush. "Blackfire?" She called. Oh god, her sister, she couldnt be like one of them. Starfire wouldnt even consider it a possibility. "Blackfire?" She called again. No answer. A few nervous tears came to her eyes. She kneeled in the sand, trying to collect herself. "Oh Kali, I need your strength." She said. "Mother, help me."

Then, Starfire smelled blood. It wasnt much, but it led her to her sister. In the low light Starfire could see well enough to notice the giant bruises she was covered in. Blackfire was barely concious when she found her, cold, wet, naked and shivering. Starfire knelt next to her sister, and covered her with the blanket. "Oh what has he done to you?" She asked in a barely controlled whisper. She shook with sorrow. Blackfire just stared up at her, dead to the world. "Oh Blackfire, I feared the worst!" She exclaimed. Blackfire sat upright, and hugging her knees to her chest began to rock backward and foward.

"Starfire is it true?" She asked.

Starfire grabbed her sister and held her close. She was alive, she would not be losing any more familly tonight. "Is what true?" She asked.

"Mother, is she dead?" Blackfire looked up to her younger sister, despite what she had been through her eyes held a glimmer of hope. Starfires shoulders slumped. She cast her head down. She answered the question without words. "Oh no." She said to herself. "No... Mother." Blackfire broke down, and began to weep uncontrollably.

"Kali died trying to protect us." Starfire offered. "She died wanting you to be safe and live on. We must do what we must to honnor her. The wind blew, the clouds shifted. Not a word was exchanged. Starfire leaned foward and embraced her sister. "It is going to be alright. I am here, we are leaving this awefull place." She said. Blackfire shook her head.

"The heads." She said. "Mothers other children. We cant leave them like this." Blackfire pointed at them. Starfire looked back towards them and a devastated sound escaped her lips. Wherever her mother was, she was sure she was in pain. Starfire got up. Nine bolts fired from her hands, each digging out a hole in the sand. She took up the gruesome task of burrying her elder siblings. Each head looked as though its eyes might open at any moment, no bruising, no gashes, just one clean cut. Starfire held them all at arms length as she burried them. When she was finished she turned back to her sister.

"Now, we must leave!" She insisted. "Raven is fighting against Slade even as we speak. She may need our help."

She did. Miles away Slade was beginning to take the upper hand. A punch sent Raven careening through a wall into the home of a familly. Ravens visions swam as the dust settled around her. She was beginning to weaken, but she knew Slade wasnt having as easy of a time as he made it appear. She heard screams, childrens screams and she jumped to her feet. Slade was laughing at a five year old child, its parents already dead, drained. He held it at arms length. "Put her down you monster!" Raven screamed and launched herself at Slade. He phased out, and reapeared a few feet away with the child.

"If I hurt this one will you heal her too?" Slade asked. He eyed the child suspiciously, as if it were hiding something. "Yes, I rather think you would Raven." He said. He threw the child into a wall. Raven heard bones break. The scream stopped abruptly. The little blonde came to rest on the floor, not moving. "Go ahead. I wont bother you while you do it." Slade laughed.

Raven ran to the girl. She put her hands on her and the broken ribs began to heal. That was all Raven could tell was broken. She knew what Slade was doing. He was using her own good nature against her, to the point of it weakening her. "Your a monster, nothing more." She bit out as she healed the child. She couldnt fully heal it. Slade expected her to, she knew, so when the child was nearly healed Raven jumped up and attacked. She caught Slade off guard. She kicked him across the face and sent him back out of the building. She followed him as he tumbled. She gave him no chance to get his bearing. As he was getting back to his feet Raven put her fists together and hit him in the back of the neck with a powerfull blow. Slade was sent flying into a dumptster. He dented it, rebounded, but Raven was already on him again. She dove at him feet first and planted them in the small of his back. Together they were propelled through the dumpster, through the wall behind it, and into a mechanics shop. Slade grabbed Ravens feet, and threw her off into a corner of the shop as he tried to regain himself. Raven dissapeared behind a large tool chest, and Slade looked around. He found himself surrounded by wall to wall drill bits, screw drivers, saws, torches, knives, chissels. All around him were objects that could do the most horrible things to flesh. He looked back to where he had thrown Raven. She was hovering over the toolchest. Her eyes were glowing bright, and her hands encased in dark energy. All through the shop tools large and small, sharp and blunt began to vibrate as she grabbed hold of them.

"Oh no." Slade said.

"Oh YES!" Raven siezed the tools and surrounded Slade in a whirlwind of them. His cries of pain were music to her ears. He was so surrounded by the tools that she couldnt see him through them all, but very quickly the polished silver tools became red, and a pool of blood soaked the ground around where he stood. "You have no place in this world!" She screamed, and the tools came in closer to Slade. She could see him trying to fight them off. His hands would burst out of the whirlwind, picked clean to the bone. She heard him scream, and then a crash as he broke free finally. He was nearly naked, his clothes in shreds and all over him was exposed bone. He knocked into Raven. The tools dropped.

"You little bitch." He yelled as he stumbled around the shop in blinding pain. He slowly began to heal. Slade escaped through the door, knocking it off its frame with Raven close behind him. Slade knew he had to get away and find blood. He jumped up into the air and knew he had to find a way to distract Raven. He found a way. Up above was a news helicopter. Slade flew at it hard and fast and took its tail end off. He looked back as it went crashing towards the ground but was stopped. Raven had grabbed it with her energy. Slade saw she would be busy for a few seconds and flew straight towards the first thing that appealed to him. A church.

Raven set the disabled chopped down, losing valuable seconds. She wasnt likely to corner Slade in another tool shop or butchers shop any time soon, and didnt want to loose her chance to finish him while he was weak. She saw him break through the doors of the church and knew he would be mostly healed by the time she caught up with him. "Damnit!" She growled and teleported directly inside. She didnt know how fast Slade could drink, but now she knew it was really fast. The church had been almost empty when Slade got in, but now there wasnt a living soul left inside. Raven looked around, counting the bodies.

"Thursday night mass." Slade chuckled from the choir. Raven grabbed the entire choir section with her powers and reduced it to rubble. Slade was already gone. "Not many people." Slade said from another spot, the confession. Raven grabbed it and tore it to shreads. "But enough." This time it came from the alter, but he was gone by the time Raven turned around. "To heal me." Raven spun. Slade was right behind her. He backhanded her and sent her flying up into the giant cross at the front of the church. She slid to the floor, where she spit blood.

"Cheap shot." She said, trying to get up. Slade was on her again, punching hard and fast, so hard that she dented the bricks behind her as she knocked into them. Slade cut off the attack and Raven slid back to the floor.

"You would have had the power to beat me, maybe." He said. "If you hadnt taken the time to heal those children." Slade turned his back on her, facing the empty church. "I cant be beaten Raven. You lost the one chance you had." Slade turned back towards her as she staggered to her feet. He extended a hand towards her and used his power to stretch her arms out, making her look like a giant T. "So brave and noble, sacrificing of yourself to help others." Slade laughed. He levitated her up onto the giant cross. Raven struggled to break free of his grip, but couldnt. "This is only fitting." He said, continuing to lecture her.

"Let me go!" She growled. Slade turned away for a moment. He focused on a hanging chandelier. The lighting fixture broke apart, and three mean looking pieces of metal floated into his waiting hand. Raven eyed them nervously. She continued to struggle, but there was nothing she could do. Slade had her.

"All in good time." Slade said. He put his hands down at his sides. Raven was still pinned. Slade took one 'steak' in his free hand and pointed it at Raven. "All in good time. You need to be taught a lesson." He touched the sharp tip of the stake to her throat and traced a line with it out to her wrist. He pressed it in hard enough for one small drop of blood to drip onto it. Raven watched, her breath eratic. "I want to do this nice and slow, and make sure I get it right." He said, backing away. "How was it the romans did it? Through the wrist, or through the palm?"

"Damnit put me down!" Raven screamed. She tried to teleport but couldnt. Slade had her locked in place too well.

"Ah, I believe it was through the wrist." Slade said. He leapt foward and planted one of his steaks through Ravens wrist. Bone crunched and flesh tore, and her arm was effectively pinned to the cross behind her. She screamed in pain. Her blood ran freely through the injury, spattering the ground before. She couldnt breath even it hurt so bad.

"Stop it!" She screamed. "Dont! agh!" Raven choked on her words. The pain was so intense the breath caught in her throat.

"Now. Why would I go and do a thing like that when I'm having such fun?" He asked. Slade took the seconds steak. "Now then, do I do the feet next, or the other wrist?" Raven squirmed, trying to get away. Her head thrashed about on the cross in agony. She became very still when Slade poised the steak right under her chin. Her breath was shaky as Slade traced little circles with it. He traced it down between her breasts and angled it towards her heart. He pressed a little, and Raven held her breath. "No, no. It doesnt go there." HE said. He eyed her uninjured arm, and rubbed his chin. "Lightbulb." He said, enthused as he drove it through her other wrist. Raven screamed again, her roar like a dying tiger. Slade let her go, and she settled down, her weight put on her arms. She screamed as the wounds stretched. Slade held up the last stake. "Now the last one, that ones easy." He lined up her shins, being carefull to make sure it went through both. "Have to get it just right." He trailed off.

Ravens scream shook the foundation as the last stake was driven through her legs. Slade let go of her with his power and she sagged, her weight going to them. She screamed more, and watched in horror as her lifeblood streamed to the floor below. Her vision got blurry and her body got numb. Her garb turned back to dark blue as she lost the power of the white sorceress. Her head rolled foward, defeated. Slade lifted her chin up. She watched as he reached behind him and took a mean looking dagger.

"I know this isnt quite how they did it, dear Raven, but I'm in a hurry so I'll make this quick." A small animal whimper escaped Ravens lips as Slade positioned it over her heart. Slade leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear. "You look just the way your mother did before she died." Slade snickered and stabbed the dagger deep into her chest. He twisted it, shredding her heart. Slade watched with interest as the blood welled up in her throat and she made a death rattle.

_Uhd... Uhd... Uhd... _He watched Ravens eyes, darting about the room desperate to find her salvation, looking for a way to survive even when there was none, then, the beautifull part. Her eyes stopped moving, a look of horror and dread at knowing this was the end came over her. _Uhd... Uhd... Uhd... _The blood welled up through her mouth, adding to the large pool below. Her eyes glazed over, and she was gone.

Miles away Starfire felt it. She stopped in mid-air. She just felt Raven die. She nearly dropped her unconcious sister, wrapped in a blanket. She didnt know what to do. Everyone with even the slightest bit of power to stand against Slade was dead. First her mother, then her sisters rape, and now the death of another sister. Starfire bowed her head. "No no no no no." She said mournfully. She was the last one left in fighting condition, not that she had any power compared to Slade. Starfire felt Blackfire stir in her arms. She took flight of her own, and kept the blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"Raven is dead." She said. Her sister said nothing, but looked around at the city below. Blackfire looked to her. Starfire couldnt take the look on her sisters face. The 'what do we do now' look. She was the younger sister. Her sister needed her now, more than ever, and Starfire couldnt think of a thing to do, or say.

"We should go home." Blackfire said. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "We cant stay here. Get Jinx, get whoever wants to come and lets just leave." Blackfire cried.

"I cannot." Starfire said.

"Then what do we do, just wait to die? Wait for our turn?" Blackfire shook at the thought of encountering Slade again. The memories of what he had done flashed through her mind and she laughed hysterically. "I wont. I'll kill myself before I let him get me again. He's going to track us all down and kill us, or worse he'll-" Blackfire choked on her own words.

"I will not let that happen." Starfire promised. She had to think of something. She knew where Robin and Jinx were kept. She could get them and her other friends, who were alive, and leave the planet. Starfires communicator buzzed. It was no doubt Cyborg, reporting in on Beast Boys condition. "We have to go get Raven first." She said, putting the communicator away. "And mother. We cannot leave them how they are." Her sister nodded her head.

"I need clothes." Blackfire said. She looked to the city below. She could find some there. Still shaking, and trying not to think about what had happened to her Blackfire took off towards the buildings, trying to hold onto whatever shred of sanity she had left. She wanted to scream, she wanted to bathe and try and rid herself of the filth Slade had left inside of her but she could not. Not now.

Raven awoke to the sound of a familliar voice. She sat up, not bothering to look for the source of it. She found herself in a vast field, surrounded by dead trees and grasses. She turned on the source of the voice and gasped. It was Marcus Agustus. He was bound in chains, great lengths of them wrapped around him. She knew then that she really had died. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Where is this place?"

"So he killed you too did he?" Marcus laughed at her, but then screamed as he was consumed in flames. Raven jumped back, startled. She watched him thrash about, and collapse from the fire and the weight. The fire went out, and he managed to get to his hands and knees. He had not been burned, not physically. It was just pain. He growled at Raven. "This." He said. "Is where all supernatural creatures go."

"What was that?" Raven asked, in shock.

"My punishment." He growled. He shook his chains. "I bear the weight of my sins on my back. For my punishment I am also burned, every five minutes. You wanted to know where this place is?" Raven nodded her head.

"This is the place we all go. Its an entire world of immortals and demons. Here you are treated according to your actions in life." The weight of the chains laid Marcus down flat on the ground. He struggled to get up but lacked the strength. "And your un life."

Raven took this all in. Her eyes had adjusted, and she looked around. In the nearby hills she could see live vegitation, and campfires of vampire clans. "Is it always night?" She asked. Marcus snorted.

"I should only wish." HE said bitterly. "In the day my fire is continuous." He stared up at Raven with hatred in his eyes. He wanted to call her a whore, but if he misbehaved he would burn again before it was time.

"I cant say I pitty you." Raven said. "I need to find Kali." Kali, her mother. If there were a way to fight Slade from this world, she would know how to do it. Maybe she could even find a way back, while her body was fresh.

Marcus ignored her request. "I saw how he killed you. Nice touch." He laughed under his chains. The chains seemed to grow larger, Raven could no longer see him under the pile. She could only hear him echo through the links.

"If he found a way back, so can I." She said. The chain pile laughed at her.

"His ashes were not scattered!" Yelled Marcus from the chains. "When those fools added their blood to them, it gave his spirit here a chance to re-animate them! Even so, Slade had the ability to return to earth in spirit! He knew how to somehow. When his ashes could burn no more from the blood, whatever cinders were left absorbed it. They became part of what he is now!"

"What do you mean?" Raven demanded.

"I mean they are a part of him." Marcus growled. "They make up more of his new body than the ashes did."

Raven didnt say anything. She turned away from Marcus. His and Slades bodies had been incinerated. She hoped hers had not. She had to find a way back, like Slade did. "What about my body?" She asked. "Did it burn when I die?" The chains chuckled.

"No." He said. "That only happens if we were really bad." Marcus chuckled some more. Raven turned away and took to the air. As she left she heard Marcus burn again, and hear him scream.

"You'll have company again soon enough, I swear it!" She growled over her shoulder, and left to go search the nearby clans for Kali. Here she found old things at work. In some camps demons and vampires sat together around the fires, in others vampires fought to keep the demons at bay. She watched them battle. One would be struck down, mauled, destroyed, only to arise again moments later. This, she supposed, was heaven and hell, whatever you made of it.

For everyones sake Raven knew she had to act quickly. There had to be a way at least to communicate with the living world, something! Raven flew on in the night, sensing powers so old and vast they could easilly cover up anything around them. She hoped Kali was somewhere she could find her. Raven set down in the middle of one camp, sensing someone familiar here. She looked around, trying to find what had caught her attention. No one paid her any mind. Hundreds of people milled about her, she would be lucky to find what she was looking for. Raven took a deep breath and concentrated. She listened, trying to catch a bit of conversation that might help her. Then, she heard it. 'Mother Kali'. They were talking about her down here!

"Who said that?" Raven shouted. "Who knows Kali?" Several heads turned in her direction, none of them looked particularly friendly.

"I did." Said a tall irish vampire. "Whats it to you?" Raven thought he looked like something out of 'Braveheart' but didnt say anything about it.

"I need to find her, my mother." The irishman looked to his buddies. They knodded their heads.

"She's here al'ight? But word is she's been makin a whole lotta ruccus. Digging up dirt about that Slade fellah. Tryin to find a way back."

"Where can I find her?"

"Over yonder." He pointed at a large tent. "Shes been giving the elders hell, pickin thar brains for everything they know bout Slade."

"What do you know about him?" Raven asked. The larger vampire narrowed his eyes and looked upwards thoughtfully, combing his fingers through his beard.

"I'll tell you. I think he was never quite dead. Sleepin maybe, or somethin, but I dont know. Its impossible to go back though."

"Thanks." Raven said, sounding none too encouraged. She took off for the elders tent, and from outside she could hear Kali. She approached the tent cautiously, and inside Kali stopped yelling. Raven jumped back as the tent exploded outwards, and Kali exited like a whirling dirvish. She saw Raven and took her in her arms.

"Oh not you too." She said. "Not you too." Raven hugged her. Kali pushed her away. "I dont have long, they are working on you. Its not your time." Raven was confused. Kali shook her, making her pay attention. "Was my body burned?" She asked. Raven fumbled for an answer. "Did it burn?"

"No it-"

"Good. Your going to be revived, very soon." Kalis voice was urgent. "In my steamer trunk in Blackfires closet theres something that will heal you. You have to find it, drink it. You have to beat Slade, do you understand? You almost had him."

"How do I bring you back?" Raven asked. Her voice was small, scared. Kali bit her lower lip.

"You might not be able to. Your only being revived because you have demon blood, your fathers vitae isnt easilly extinguished." Kali let Raven go and embraced her closer again. "No one ever goes back. The elders dont know how Slade did it, and your only going back because the humans are getting to you so soon. Raven he's killed nearly all of my children, nine are here now, ten including you." KAli took a deep breath. "That day in the hospital, when you resurected Jinx, you had control over life and death. If you could harness that again, then maybe I could be brought back. But Raven, if you cant do it, then I need you to take care of Blackfire. I saw what he did to her." Raven felt Kali's tears hit the top of her head. "And there was nothing I could do. Kill him, worry about Blackfire, not me."

"Alright Kali."

"You will be stronger when you get back, maybe you can turn the tide of death. If not, then know that as long as Slade is dead I will make him suffer here in ways he has yet to imagine."

"I'll try Kali." Raven found herself crying freely. The weight of so much was on her shoulders. Her mother was here now, and deep down Raven suspected she would not be able to come back. No one ever did.

"I hope Raven, that it is a long time before I see you here again." Kali leaned down and kissed her gently. "Its almost time."

"I dont want you to stay here!" Raven cried. "I cant do all this alone!"

"You have to try. If need be, you must unleash Shiva. If you are going to lose agaisnt Slade, be kind to Robin and grant him a more mercifull death than Slade would. Shiva could be the only thing capable of defeating Slade."

"I cant kill Robin." Raven said. Not even to save him. Ravens body convulsed, and she pitched foward. Kali caught her, and laid her on the ground gently. "Dont forget this." She whispered. With the blood of Shiva, you could do whatever you wanted. You could travel through time even." Ravens body convulsed again and a strangled cry escaped her lips.

"It hurts." She groaned. Kali pet her face, and tried to soothe her.

"Such is life." She whispered. Ravens body arced upwards and she screamed. "You wont remember most of this. Just remember that I love you, and all your sisters. You must take care of Blackfire for me." Raven nodded her head and bit her lower lip. Raven slowly faded away, and Kali cried seeing her go. She stood up after she was gone, and looked out into the distance where her keen eyes could see a burning pile of chains. "In the meantime." She drew a long serrated sword from her cape. "I've got Marcus to keep me company." She said darkly, and stalked off in that direction.

Raven screamed as electricity was passed through her body. She distantly heard someone say 'we got her'. She tried to suck in air, but found that they were doing that for her. Her entire body hurt, and there was nothing she could do to stop it but thrash about on the ground. She opened her eyes and someone shined a flashlight in them, checking her.

"My god, she's awake." Said one of the medical technicians. He turned to look at his co-workers just feet away, two of which were brining a stretcher in. "She's bleeding clear fluid, the fluid we're pumping in in IV's, and she's awake."

"Lets not question a good thing." Said another. He ran outside to get some more supplies.

Ravens veins were on fire. They needed blood. Raven counted them, five of them. Good. "Help." She said, and all five rushed to her. One kneeled down close to her. Raven tried to muster up a sleeping spell but lacked the power. She settled for letting them take her to the hospital. Every speed bump, every rock in the road caused her to jostle with tremendous pain on the ride there. The ambulance hit a large bump, and she cried out.

"We're getting you to the hospital. We've got you." Assured one of the techs. Raven looked up at him. He wasnt one of the techs from earlier! Raven, though delirious and nearly craven for blood could sense it, he was an immortal. He winked at her. "We'll get you fixed up with just what you need, dont worry." He assured her.

"I have to fight." Raven croaked. All of the meds looked at her with a grim expression. She had just given her life fighting some powerfull monster, tearing up the downtown district and all she could do was think about going back. The vampire 'sh'd' her. "Where did he go? Whats happening?" She asked.

"He was spotted heading-" Said the vampire but was cut off.

"Your agrivating the patient, dont." Raven sent a mean glare to the one that had interupted. He was the only one in the back of the bus with she and the vampire. Raven traded glances with her vampyric allie.

The ambulance pulled up the the emergency room and the doors exploded outwards as Ravens guardian pushed her stretcher. "We got a man down!" He said to the others. "Feinted, or something. You get to him, I'll get her inside!" He yelled before anyone could stop him and he moved Raven through the doors and dissapeared into the crowd in the ER.

Two minutes later Raven found herself downstairs in the bloodbank. She had lost conciousness somewhere in the short trip and only woke up when cold blood was poured down her throat. She coughed on it, spitting some back out but then siezing the bag and drinking it greedily. It froze in her throat, and tasted vile, like preservatives but she was in no condition to complain. As soon as it was nearly empty she threw it away and another was put in her hand. She drank, whilst her caretaker poured a third one on her injuries. "I'm not old enough for that to work." She croaked and took it from him. It was also empty within seconds. A fourth and final bag was shoved at her and she ripped into it. When it was gone she sat back, cradling her wrists. "Is that all?" She asked. The vampire shook his head yes.

"There are alot of people injured tonight. They will need it too."

"What?"

"Slade has been running about, attacking and mauling people at Random." He looked upstairs. "Particularly harsh on the children."

Raven clenched her eyes shut. Damn him, she would make him pay, but she wasnt even well enough to hunt. Her time in the afterlife was a blur to her, but she distinctively remembered Kali telling her something about a trunk in the closet. "I have to get to the tower." She said. He nodded his head. They were there, on the roof in an instant. He could teleport, he was older than she thought. "Who are you?" Raven asked. The man, whos face had seemed sad from the start gave her a small bow.

"My name is Ledoria." His sad eyes caught her own. "I will help you inside, but then I must go. My abilities, they are needed at the hospital."

"Your a healer?" Raven was picked up. "Downstairs, third room on the right in the north hallway." She said. He carried her there.

"Yes, but not like yourself. I am a pediatrician. I work at the childrens hospital." He opened a door and let Raven think on it. "I was called in, when Slade came. I saw what you did for the burned child, I followed. I brought you down off the cross as soon as Slade left. I know just how much energy healing Billy took. It got you killed." He came to the room Raven had requested. He set her on the bed and turned to leave.

"Wait, why such passion for the children?" He stopped, his back went rigid. He turned, and haunted eyes locked onto hers.

"It is a long story. I would ask you to come find me when this battle is over. I could use your help." And then he was gone. Raven took several minutes in crawling to the closet. She cried out in pain several times getting there. Finally she used what little power she had left to heal her right hand a little and open the closet. She opened the chest, and there on the top was a crystal decanter, full of purple fluid.

Raven picked it up and nearly dropped it due to her injured wrists. It was warm. The way it sloshed about in the container told her it was blood. The only odd thing about it was its color. The crystal was obviously enchanted, to keep it alive and fresh. Raven pulled the plug from it and drank. She drank it down greedily, and all her pain went away. She stopped halfway through to find her injuries had healed, in a matter of seconds. She replaced the cork and set it back in the trunk. She felt like she had never been hurt at all. She felt powerfull. She looked back to the vase. She might need that half later. She stood, only for a second in the empty room, which still smelled of lavender.

"Thankyou Kali." She whispered and gathered her power to her like she had before. The transformation was easier now, and when she looked into the mirror she found that even her hair had turned white. Electricity arced about her, as her body was unacustomed to holding so much power. She snarled and beared her fangs. She would kill Slade! Raven teleported downtown, right where she could sense Slade, walking the abandoned streets in search of his next victim. Raven had suprise on her side, and crouched low in fron of him and before he could respond lept up, slashing him wide open with her enlongeted nails. Slade cried out and flew back. Raven levitated a few feet off the ground and began to collect power for an attack. She watched Slade get up, his injuries healed by the time he stood upright.

"So I see you learned to copy my trick." Slade chuckled. "This time I'll be sure you stay dead." Slade phased out. Raven turned around as quickly as she could but only in time to catch a fist in her gut. It propelled her backwards. Slade moved fast, and caught her in the back of the head, sending her flying the way she had just come. Raven saw he was going to try this trick again and opened up a teleportation portal. She flew through it, avoiding Slades attack and opened the portal above him. She came crashing down on him feet first.

Raven placed her foot on his neck and twisted quickly. She heard a satisfying crunch sound and jumped backwards. She smiled as Slade stood up, his head rolling about with a broken neck.

"You have alot of fight left in you for someone who just came back from the dead." Slade laughed.

Raven looked down at herself. Her clothes were in such tatters, but white. She could see that the only stain though was Billy's bloody hand prints, from when he had pushed against her. She thought of what the boy must have been going through now, and vowed again to end Slades reign of terror. She watched his head righting itself. She seethed in anger, growling. She felt her demonic blood taking hold, but wasnt sure how this was possible. The power of a white sorceress should have purified it, but Kali was right, her fathers vitae wasnt easilly pushed around.

Lightening flashed in the night sky above and thunder rolled through the empty streets. Raven gathered more and more power. As the lightening flashed, her eyes turned red, back to white, and red again. Slades neck had fixed itself, but now for the first time in the night he looked fearfull. Ravens lips tugged up in a smirk.

Raven felt herself changing. Her voice changed. "Monster." She growled. Slade began to back away from her. "I'll shred you to pieces with my bare hands!" Raven stretched out her arms and channeled a great amount of energy. She unleashed it at Slade and watched him burn in it. She laughed with glee and dove into the energy fire, which didnt harm her. She pummeled him as the white energy consumed him. She screamed an earsplitting scream, her fury and rage boundless.

Slade felt he could not take much of this. He had to get away, and fast! He grabbed Ravens wrist when she struck at him and used her own momentum to fling her high into the air. Slade thought he was in the clear to escape, and opened up a teleportation portal. He needed blood. Raven followed him through it.

"You wont get away from me!" Raven screamed. Raven didnt know where this portal led to, but she decided to change its destination. With the blood of Trigon and the power of a white sorceress Raven bent reality. It hurt like hell and took everything she had; and shouldnt have been possible but she re-routed Slades portal to the other side of the world, right into the light of day. They both tumbled out of the portal into the light. Raven still screaming. She continued to, as reality restored itself using more of her power. The process left her exhausted, drained, but Slade was in the light of day, and began to burn. Raven only smiled.

"No!" Slade cried. He tried to open up a portal, but to no avail. He screamed as the sun seared his flesh. "I cant go back!" He cried. "I cant go back to the flames! The chains!" He charged at Raven as he burned and beat her savagely, Raven was powerless to defend herself but as he beat her he became weaker and weaker. After half a minute the smell of his burning flesh was worse than the blows that landed on her. Raven laughed as he backed away, covering his face.

"Go into the light." She said sourly. Slades screaming was deafening. Raven realised where she had teleported them to. It was only fitting. It made her smiled. Rome itally was a great place for this evil to be extinguished. Slade continued to scream and smoke. He went to his knees. Raven found the strength to get up and approach him. She stood above him as he burned to nothing. "As you burn in the flames, tell them who it was that sent you." She said bitterly. Slade looked up at her one last time before his body turned to cinder and was still. Raven kicked the ashes about, making sure they scattered. "Its over." She said collapsing to her knees. "Its finally over." Raven looked around, slightly worried. This was the vatican, and she had just exposed herself to it. In all the darkened windows in all the centuries old buildings around her she could feel eyes on her. Did they know what she was? This was a hunter hot spot, but she felt safe for now. She was exhausted, hungry, and more than shellshocked. She looked down at herself. The bloody handprints of the child were still on her. Raven looked around the vatican again, and for some reason or another, she felt like someone was watching her, nodding his head and smiling. Ravens power finally ran out. Her hair and clothes went back to the normal dark blue.

Warping reality took alot out of her. She watched as her previous wounds re-opened slightly. Whatever had been in Kali's bottle, it had obviously been a 'short term' solution. Raven desired to stay here no longer. Even though she had just wiped out a monstrous evil, a plauge upon the world, she doubted a hunter would hesitate to take advantage of her weakened condition if they knew what she was- which they might very well have. She opened up a portal beneath her and fell through, coming out on the other side to her bed. She wanted so badly to sleep and let her injuries heal, but she couldnt. Too much to be done. Kali had to be... tended to. Fresh tears sprung from her eyes, leaking into her pillow. She was dead. Kali, her first love, the woman who had guided her into this vampyric realm had fallen trying to protect her. Raven got up, her walking was unsteady due to her injuries opening back up, but she managed to limp to Blackfires room. By the time she made it to the closet she was crawling again. She held the bottle in her hand, and finished the last of it.

Cyborg sat idly by as a doctor stitched up Beast Boys face. It had taken so long to get him seen. Many people had poured into the emergency room. Cyborg had no idea how the fight was going, or that it was even over. All he knew was that he had to stay with Beast Boy, who had had to been sedated.

The last thing Slade saw as he died had been Raven standing above him. He spiraled through the darkness and landed hard. The familiar chains were back, and much much heavier this time. He steeled himself for the flames he knew would come, and they did. They came, and he burned again even more horribly and screamed in pain. The flames left him, for a while. He looked up, only to find he was looking up the blade of a long serreated sword. He followed the blade up to the hilt, where it connected to a hand that connected to an arm that he had personally torn off earlier in the night. Slade shook with fear as the tip of the blade circled his eyes, dangerously close to them. It was pushed in just enough to scratch his skin and leave him with a racoon mask looking cut.

Kali smiled down at him. "And we have all eternity to have fun." She said darkly. "I saw what you did to my children. I'll be sure to make it up to you, even if it takes millenia." Kali lowered her sword an inch, and drove it in. Slades screams could be heard miles away, and many an immortal and demon alike wondered: what manner of creature could inflict such pain as to elicit such a noise?

Cyborg sat idly by as a doctor stitched up Beast Boys face. It had taken so long to get him seen. Many people had poured into the emergency room. Cyborg had no idea how the fight was going, or that it was even over. All he knew was that he had to stay with Beast Boy, who had had to been sedated. Cyborg put a hand to his face, to cover it up as a few tears leaked out his human eye. Every five minutes, that horrible image of Kali, helpless and burned under his car re-entered his mind.

"What did this?" Asked the doctor. He was going to be busy for a long time stitching this, it might even need major reconstructive surjery.

"A tiger." Beast Boy said, half asleep. The doctor believed it.

"He's seen alot." Cyborg said. "Just let him be." Cyborg heard Ravens voice out in the waiting room. He pulled back the curtain just in time to see a nurse point Raven in his dirrection. She was white, which shocked him, but Cyborg was overjoyed to see her alive, it meant that she had won. Cyborgs joy only lasted a moment. So they had won, but, they had lost so much. To all of them, Kali had been almost like a den mother. Blackfire, his heart wept for her. She would never, ever be the same again because of this monster, and as he looked at his friend lying on the bed, he knew Beast Boy never would be too. "You won." Cyborg said when Raven got near him. Raven only nodded her head.

"Starfire told me Beast Boy needs my help." Raven passed Cyborg, and he wondered if she was angry at him for what had happened. He couldnt blame her if she was. She stood over Beast Boy only a few seconds, just long enough to undo the damage he had done to himself. She turned again, and left the room.

"Where is everybody?" Cyborg asked. He dreaded to think that Kali may not have been the only casualty. He still didnt know if Blackfire had lived or died at Slades hands.

"The tower. Go home Cyborg. I have to meet Robin." Raven turned, her sad eyes curved oddly. "Beast Boy needs to know she's alive. I'm meeting Robin in the parking lot, where Kali is."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and bring back the dead." Raven said, and walked out.

Robins boots made no noise as he approached Kali. She was right where Raven had said she would be. Robin took a deep breath. He knelt down besides her, to say his peace. "You all gave so much tonight." He said in barely controlled sadness and anger. "You tucked us away, like little children and went off to fight for us." Robin looked away from the corpse. "It wasnt worth it." Robin took a shaky breath and sat down, facing away from the corpse. "You were trying to protect us, but after everything thats happened I can say this. I didnt want anyones protection. I cost you all too much. I would gladly have gone dancing into the flames in your stead, but you all never gave me an option."

"We know you would have." Robin looked up to see Raven had joined him. He looked away from her.

"Then you should have let me. The choice should have been mine to make." A hurt expression crossed Ravens face. Robin got up, and faced her. "I didnt want this." He said. "Not in my name! Kali's dead, Blackfires worse. Every one of you has felt the pain he could inflict tonight except me- the person he was after, and I dont think it was worth it."

Raven was astonished. He was actually arguing with her. He never did that. She looked into his soul and could feel her was feeling genuine anger, directed at her. "Robin." She said.

"She is dead, and they are all hurt, all because of me." He said with barely controlled anger. He looked up at her, his eyes sad. "It wasnt fair. I spent the time bound and gagged in a cave somewhere, while she died and the others fought. I didnt even get a choice."

"There was no other way." She tried to tell him.

"Yes there was. There was and you know it!" Robin cried as he yelled. "You should have just let him take me! He would have left you alone then!"

Raven clenched her eyes shut. "And should we have handed Jinx over as well? Can you speak for her with such confidance?" Her eyes opened, her own anger evident. "And who are you to know? You dont even know it, but it would only have made him more powerfull if he got either of you, and after that, do you really think he could have been beaten at all?" Robin ignored her, and turned around. She saw his fists clench, and his forearms shake.

"I still just dont like it Raven. I'm tired. I'm tired of having to be protected because of what I am. Its fucked up. And speaking of fucked up, what the hell is Shiva?"

Ravens blood turned to ice. "What do you know?"

"All I know is I wake up, and I hear that name echoing through my mind." Robin turned around and faced her. Raven opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off as a small explosion went off next to them. They were both thrown back several yards, but Kali was not. The small explosion was a ball of light, the size of a basketball. They both had to shield their eyes to protect them as it expanded, and a featureless white figure stepped out and stood over Kali.

"What the?" Raven asked. She saw Robin go for his belt but stopped him. She felt something under all that power, she felt herself. The white glow faded, and Raven found herself staring eye to eye with herself.

"Whats going on?" Robin demanded. Both Ravens ignored him. The one kneeled down by Kali. Robin went to move foward, but Raven stopped him. "Raven what is this?" He asked.

"Time travel." Said both Ravens. Robin looked back and forth at them, confused. He watched as the new Raven put her hands on Kali, and Kali began to glow. Next to him his Raven went to her knees and channeled her own power into what her counterpart was doing. Robin stepped back and watched them both struggle to do something. It dawned on him that they were trying to revive Kali.

"Please." He whispered. "Please work." Kali's body levitated, five feet off the ground. Robin watched as what was yet unhealed healed itself up. Lightening struck, blinding he and both Ravens. By the time he and Raven recovered the newcomer already had, and Kali was gone.

"It worked." Said the new Raven. Raven was at her side in an instant.

"Where did she go?" She asked. She scanned the power her other self had and gasped. Her power, it was, no- it couldnt be.

"A gift from Shiva." Whispered her older self.

"What happens?" Raven asked, afraid. She backed up next to Robin. Her older self looked at her.

"I cant tell you." She said. "But in two months, you will drink the blood of Shiva." And she was gone. Raven stood in shock, dreading the upcoming events.

"Raven.." Robin groaned and gripped his heart. Raven could hear it beating erratically, as if he were going into arrest. Robins knees buckled and he went down. Raven caught him and set him back. "Whats going on? Whos is Shiva?" Robins body convulsed, as if being electrocuted.

"Its alright." Raven assured him. "Dont say that name." Robins eyes went wide, manic looking. He grit his teeth.

"He's here." He said. "Someones here. He-hes trying to use me." Robin tilted his head back and screamed. Raven did her best to calm him. Robin went lax, and Raven thought he had fallen unconcious, but he looked up at her with scared eyes and said. "I am created Shiva the destroyer, death; the shatterer of worlds."

"Its alright." Raven said when the ordeal passed. She could hide it from him no longer. He had to know the truth as to what he was. "We'll talk about it in the morning." The elder hindu god was influencing his power on Robin, threatening to make his presence known. Raven knew that there could only be one reason for this, for Shiva rearing his head when Robin was not killed- the goddess Kali had taken an avatar somewhere, and was likely on a collision course with him.

"Promise me, no more hiding stuff. No more keeping me out of the loop. Please Raven." Raven teleported them back to their room. Raven sensed Kali nearby. She wanted so badly to run to her, to thank her and cry for joy that she was alive, but she couldnt. And she knew Starfire was using the same restraint. Blackfire needed her mother right now, they had suffered the most at Slades hands, and right now anyone else would just be getting in the way. Raven looked outside. The sun was shining, just starting to come up. It was a new day, and she hoped that the titans could put this one night of fire behind them. She hoped that a few rooms down, that Kali would be able to comfort her daughter, who had suffered the most.

"I promise Robin." She said. He threw his arms around her, and shuddered.

"And dont ever die again." He growled. He had felt it from his cage when she had died on the cross. "Dont do that, ever."

Blackfire scrubbed. The water she was using was hot enough to kill a normal human being, but she was far from that. She scrubbed at herself with a wire brush, trying to cleanse herself of the filth. She scrubbed until she bled, and was raw all over, but didnt feel clean. Evidence of the attack remained. Deep purple bruises decorated her thighs and hips, and various other parts of her body. Red marks, the shape of a hand stuck out on her face. She spit, and spit again. She felt as if she were rotting away from the inside out. She cried and collapsed onto the shower floor, her red tears swirling in the watter and making it pink. So distracted was she that she didnt sense her mother in the other room. She wanted to die, again. She wanted to watch the world burn, she wanted to kill and kill to sate her anger and despair, but for some reason all she could do was cry. She seemed to snap out of it, and looked at her hands in shock. Oh, what had he made her do, to protect her sister from the same? She scrubbed her hands with the brush, as if losing a few layers of skin would erase the horrible memory from her mind.

"What do I do?" She asked herself. Lost. She felt so lost. She didnt know what to do to heal. She wanted the horrible feeling of violation to go away, but knew it would be a long, long time, and that made her cry harder. She didnt want to tfeel like this. She wanted to be all better, she wanted her mother! She wanted to kill the bastard herself, but knew that if she were to face him again she would only become a scared little child. "Take it away." She said to no one. Eventually she realised the hot water would not wash this away, and turned it off. She stood dripping wet for a minute, afraid to move for some reason, as if any movement might cause her to suffer more. She caught herself wishing Slade had killed her, but knew her mother wouldnt have liked that. Blackfire took a deep breath, trying to calm down, trying to gain control of the jumble of thoughts in her head. One thing at a time. She told herself. One day at a time. She thought of Kali, wherever she was. She knew Raven had gone to 'take care' of her. She didnt want to go. She couldnt bare to see her. She wanted to be able to lie to herself, and tell herself none of it had ever happened, and maybe if she didnt see the body she would be able to.

Kali sat outside, waiting. She had to let Blackfire be. She herself didnt know what to do, but she couldnt go in there while she was sorting her thoughts. She had to wait. She wasnt sure how she had come back, but knew it had to do with Raven. Her daughters needed her, every last one of them, but right now Blackfire needed her most. She waited patiently, and eventually the bathroom door slid open. Blackfire stood, staring at her, her jaw hanging low. She shook, like she couldnt believe what she was seeing. Kali opened her arms.

"Oh." Blackfire said, new tears welling up. Was this real, or a cruel trick of the mind? Could Kali really be alive? Or if she dove at her, would she just fade away, an apparition, a ghost? "Oh, Kali." She said, and dove at her. Very real arms closed around her, and hugged her tight. The horrible images of what Slade had done to her still haunted her mind, but Kali was back, oh thank god, Kali was back somehow! It made things better, she felt less afraid.

Kali didnt know what to say. She cried. She had lost so many children tonight, but her heart wept most of all for this one. But for all her years, for all her experience, she couldnt think of anything to say to make her feel better. She couldnt tell her how sorry she was for having tried to hide her from Slade, which only brought more of the monsters wrath on her head. Kali cried, and choked. She had to say something, so she said what came to heart. "Its going to be alright." She said. "I promise." Blackfire only cried harder, and Kali knew she believed her.

Sitting back now I wonder, what the hell did I just do? Sorry if the bit with the cross offended anyone (I'm not comparing Raven to Jesus, but demonstrating what a monster Slade is), but I was trying to make it clear just what scale of a fight this was between good and evil. I hope you review, cuz I dont have much motivation to keep writting if no ones reading. I'd like to think that as many people enjoy this now as they did back then. I dont want the story to end like this.

This chapter happens very fast, I know. Alot jammed into a small ammount of space. I really didnt want to break it down into four million chapters and make five minutes take ten chapters like DBZ or something. Oh well, just review.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 Thugs gods 'n hunters

(STORY HAS HIT ABOUT 500 PAGES, this chap for DamianH) :Grumbles: if anyone could motivate me to keep writting its this person. Reviewed like a dozen times or something, freakin insane. Damian showed me his/her view on the story, really showed me what they thought. It motivated me to get this chap done, so everyone thank DamianH for this chapter ever getting done.

Authors note: I had this chap done, complete, and was happy with it but the file was corrupted. It turned into those DAMNED LITTLE BOXES ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE SCREEN! Same hing happened with parts of the last chap. I had three differant versions of it, one as long as 30000 words but i ended up cut copying and pasting the chap you all read together from what was left of all three... wasnt quite what i had wanted it to be, kali was supposed to take a much larger beating before she died (heart stomped out) Raven was supposed to have a nice scene in a mechanics shop with slade, in which every last hammer, screwdriver, drill bit and buzz saw came to life and inflicted much pain on slade, (This being the original thing that drove him to the hospital) and what happened to Blackfire was supposed to be slightly more graphic, nothing really detailed, but the things that went through her mind as it happened. The scene where Raven dies was supposed to be more detailed, more... frantic in those last moments but i couldnt get these things fixed, couldnt rewrite them good that way again. too bad.

some questions I was asked

If Raven could time travel, why not go back and stop slade from resurrecting?

A: Too easy. As the timeline catches up with itself we'll figure it out.

Q: If Jinx is Kali, does that mean one of the two will have to die?

A: No. Neither can really be killed, but them both dying at the same time will be quite the appocolyptic bit. When they figure out who Kali's avatar is it will be more of a struggle to stop both from dying at the same time- and if one DOES die for the love of god keep the other on the opposite side of the world.

Q: Whats with the Jinx and Robin stuff?

A: Not sure myself. Seeing alot of it here though, see alot more of it this chap.

Q: Will there be any changes with Raven and Kali having died and come back?

A: Charecter changes, yes. Like Slade they will have brought back a few traits from the afterlife.

On with the chapter

Sunset in Jump city. Brilliant. Just the right mix of oranges, pinks, purples and reds, and still, the most amazing color for some reason was still blue. Robin watched it alone from the roof. It was one of those evenings where the line between night and day was sharp as a blade. On one side it was still blue, and just a hair over it was black, and you could see the stars coming out, and oh, the beauty of it was nearly enough to stop his heart. It soothed the anger in him, for a little while. He had been muddling up here for so long, so angry, feeling contempt and love for Raven at the same time and it threatened to tear him in two.

And why shouldnt he be angry with her? She lied, hid things from him, he couldnt trust her. She had violated his trust, and still he slept next to her every night. It was killing him more and more every night since the night of the attack. He hung his head. That was the least of his problems. He could feel it, even now, crawling about under his skin like some kind of animal. Shiva. Shiva, the hindu god of destruction had chosen to manifest himself, in him. Was he everyones puppet? He wondered. His life was being fucked with by everyone, even the gods.

Robin spit over the edge of the tower as more anger flooded through him. Shiva. Contemptible. Had he always been fated to be with Raven like this? Or had Shiva seen him in Ravens arms that night, in that instant when teeth touched flesh, and saw a means to an end? Was that what it was? Instead of falling into a swoon as she drank should he have been struck with pain? Should he have been clawing at her to stop, fearfull for his life and trying to escape? Robin imagined it. She would have left him, sprawled out on his bed, with his sanity in shreds. She would have backed out of the room slowly, whispered an appology, and none of them would ever have seen her again. Or would that have been how it had happened? He had been suspecting something of this nature from her for some time. All the clues had been there. After every battle, how she would turn her head away from the sight of a teamates blood, how she seemed hyptnotised by it sometimes. The way she would dissapear in the night, for twenty or thirty minutes at a time and be back, looking slightly less pale, and be damned, just the way she always seemed to be hiding something. No, he had suspected what she was. He would have recovered from the incident, and guarded her secret. But still, alternative scenario's asside, was Robin a houkounin from birth, or that night? "Damn it all." He whispered bitterly.

Robin turned his head when Jinx came up onto the roof. This made him happy. Jinx was his best friend more and more of late. She had become his confidant. He was sure that if he had secrets to keep that she would know them all. Now Jinx was in a somewhat more simple situation than he, he thought to himself. She, they knew, had been a houkounin since creation, since her genetic structure had been put together piece by piece and made into something alive. Life for her had been simpler since she came here. As Robin had been told, she had found love in Starfire some time _before_ she had been bitten, and then she became what she was most likely always meant to be.

It was differant from him. Whatever he had felt for Raven before his change, he knew it extended beyond nothing but maybe a silly crush, and now whatever bound them forced him to love her! Or did it force him? He growled as Jinx sat down next to him, still thinking. Which was it? Was he forced to love her by some strange magic, or was it what he truly felt? Robin stopped thinking about it. He had had enough. The entire line of though was too frustrating to sustain for very long. He turned his attention to Jinx. "Hey." He mumbled. She sat down next to him and watched over the edge. "Whats going on inside?"

"Usual." Jinx said. It was a bold lie. Everyone was gone, taking care of what needed to be done. Raven, cleaning the last of Slades mess up tending to his other victims, Beast Boy and Cyborg, well, no one knew, Blackfire and Kali were also gone. Starfire was the only one not behaving oddly, but she had left as well. HP was here, somewhere. Standing guard watching the computers, making sure the city was safe. The immortal had moved in, taken up a room, and joined them of his own will. One day he was just a guest, next day he was there for good, taking up duties, guards, behaving as a member even though he had never officially been welcomed in. Oh well, Jinx thought, she had done similiarly- granted when she first came here she had been unconcious in a hospital bed. She sat waiting for some time for Robin to say anything. He didnt, but she knew if he wanted her to leave he would have said so. Instead after a little while of silence he got up and headed for the door. Jinx watched him go. When he reached the door and opened it he turned back to her.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

Jinx nodded her head and followed. It meaned he more than likely had something he would talk about. He never really talked with her around the tower, he liked to drive, get away from any prying ears. He did love to drive, and Jinx loved to ride. She couldnt drive herself, didnt want to too badly because it looked tedious, but something about just watching the world go by was enjoyable to her. The engine started with a furious sound, and Jinx was sure the sound was compareable to Robins state of mind. Then the bridge, the submersable structure made of stainless steel. Robin hit it fast, and Jinx turned around to watch it slip below the waves again, waiting until it would again be needed. "Where are we going?" Jinx asked. Robin pointed eastward. The desert.

Robin stopped at the red light to the onramp. Traffic was light this time of night. The ramp was right in front of his car. The light turned green and he stomped on his gas. The car reared up on its hind wheels and did two gears before settling again. Jinx next to him was bracing herself, her knuckles white(er) than usual. This kind of stuff still scared her, imagine. Robin stepped heavier on the pedal and the car was doing ninety by the time he merged with the sparse traffic. Jinx continued to make noises of fear as Robin ducked and weaved through traffic, the speed climbing all the while.

"I hate you." She growled. He KNEW this freaked her out.

"Lie of the century." Robin droned.

"You really want to drive like _this_ with a human bad luck charm sitting next to you?" Jinx growled sarcastically.

Robin rubbed his chin and pondered on it for a moment. He shrugged. "Sure." And went faster. Jinx looked behind them to see several crown victoria police cruisers trying to keep up with them.

"We have company."

"Like hell we do." Robin mashed the gas pedal harder still. The cruisers behind him continued to gain, slowly. Jinx could hear the engine humming, whilst the engines of the cars behind them were deafiningly loud. He was playing with them. "If they can catch me they can have me, and look at me. I'm a teen titan. Could just say I'm on urgent business."

Jinx watched as one by one the cars behind them fell out of the chase as their radiators exploded from heat and pressure. "Whoa." Robin saw it too.

"Was that you?"

"Nope."

"Ford makes such shit nowadays." Robin drove on a few miles and slowed it down to seventy. "You know I'll probably live forever and never get a speeding ticket?"

"Is that so bad?"

"Yes. I planned on retiring someday. Owning a home. Having a familly. Being normal."

This was it, she knew, he was starting to vent. "You still can."

"Like hell!" How's a fifteen year old supposed to own a home? I'm kind of stuck like this forever. And even if I could, how do I explain how I dont age after two or three years? Cant have kids either. I cant do shit."

Jinx felt pitty for him there. He was stuck 15 forever. She was seventeen herself, and could pass for 18 when she was 'stop clocked' as she put it. "Come on, you could adopt." Robin snorted at this.

"What, to watch them grow old and die? And how would I explain to them how 'daddy doesnt age'? Yeah kids, you get to grow old, weak, and die but mommy and daddy will always be the same." He snorted.

"So, then you think your stuck with the Robin roll forever?"

"Not quite. I can always just stop, but what am I really supposed to do other than this? Go to highschool for a few hundred years? Climb some hymilaian mountain and be some kind of hermit martial arts trainer? What?"

"Its on you."

"NO!" Robin grunted. "Its on _her._ I wanted to get old someday. I wanted children, to get old and grey at the temples. I wanted these things!"

"And the instant she bit you, they were taken away." Jinx finished for him. "But you gave her permission to bite you, you said she needed your help. Neither of you could have helped what happened next."

"I know." Robin said. The car had been keeping pace with the traffic around it. It slowly began to pick up the pace again. Jinx's hand went to the arm rest subconciously as she eyed the meter go up to seventy-five. "But I'll still never have all those normal things. A girlfriend, wife, kids. I'll never have them." The transmission bumped into the next gear and Robins emotions seemed to change tone with it.

"I know." Jinx looked out the window, what he said was right about both of them. She had once imagined what it would be like to have children. What would they look like? would they have her power? Would they love her? Well, the closest she would ever get to knowing was Robix- and she had knifed her in the chest. No, guess she would never have kids that loved her. "Did you love Raven, before you changed?" She asked, trying to get off the subject of Robix in her mind.

"I cant quite remember." Robin said. "Perhaps a little, whatever binds us forbids me from having a true understanding of what it was before. But if I had to guess, I dont think it was beyond anything but a crush." It was true, he thought. All he knew was that he was madly in love with her after she bit him, the magic in his blood forcing him to love her. Need her.

"Do you love her now? Is it you that love her, or that magic?"

"I dont know. I hope its me, I really do. You loved Starfire didnt you? I mean, before you changed, so you know its not some ancient magic but that its you that love her, right?"

"Yes." Jinx blushed, despite theire being best friends of late they rarely talked of the nature of her relationship with Starfire. "I know what it is." And she did. "And if I wasnt what I am, I would have wanted to become one like her." She said.

Robin remembered some moments he had shared with Raven before his change, and moments he had shared with Starfire. He could remember the events perfectly well, but never what he had felt. Everything before the bite as far as who he may have loved was a blur. "I just dont know what to do with Raven, Jinx." He sighed. "I'm angry at her, but I love her at the same time and I spend every night with her. She's the most important thing in the world to me and I dont know how to actually be angry at her."

"Revenge?" Jinx asked, raising an eyebrow. Robin was silent. "She violated your trust, you going to violate hers?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like sleep with somebody else."

Robin looked Jinx over and shuddered. A chorus of villanous thoughts ran through his mind, none of them could be considered 'safe' with how much he shared in commong with the witch. "No." He said. Jinx seemed to understand what he was thinking and shrank back into her seat, feeling foolish for having suggested such a thing.

"My bad, alright. So what can you do then? Robin what can you do but just go on with it like its always been? Just put it behind you." The transmission came to a peak, sounding like a large hydro-electric dam and then bumped up again.

"I wish I could." Robin said. "I wish I could. But now, with this Shiva thing, what does this do? Does that give her license to take me away somewhere safe, make me quit the titans even? All to avoid the chance he is unleashed?"

"I dont know."

"Exactly. Neither do I." Robin took the next off ramp. Right off the highway a few miles was a gas station. He pulled in there, it was a big place. A truckstop, seedy motorcycle hangout. Fun for all of the familly.

Jinx looked the place over as they pulled in. Oh hell, he wanted to buy gas. If that didnt cause a scene she didnt know what would with a crowd like this around. Jinx sighed, feeling like she was the only one who could see the problem this could create as Robin got out. Jinx rolled down her window and watched the crowd gather. The pump was broken it seemed, pumping only a few gallons a minute. Jinx waited patiently, but started catching bits of conversation she didnt like. Off in the shadows three large men were talking. They kept gesturing nervously at Robin. Jinx narrowed her eyes at them and they dissapeared around the building side. She looked to Robin. He was oblivious. She got out and stood next to him.

"I heard." Robin said when she drew near. He shook the gas pump in his hand and Jinx saw he was only pretending it was broken. He had only squeezed the handle partway, and then feigned annoyance at the slow machine.

"So you want to stick around to see who 'boss-man' is right?"

"Might be interesting." Robin said thoughtfully. As he said this over a dozen motorcycles with their lights off revved up around back and rolled out to the parking lot exit. They all parked in the darkness, where they could not be seen. Jinx watched with interest, then her eyes went wide.

"We might have trouble." She said. The group was waving weapons at her, alot of them. Several tasers lit up too.

"What are we dealing with?"

"Thirteen bikes." Jinx paused, trying to get an accurate count in the dark. "Eighteen guys on them. Lotta handguns, few shotguns."

"No problem." Robin said, unworried.

"What are you talking about? Not all of us come back from the dead you know." Jinx said, peeved.

"If your scared you can go sit inside, I think they serve ice-cream." Robin teased. He dropped one of his disks on the ground. "Kick that over there, towards them." He said. Jinx did as she was told. "What was that?" She said when it didnt explode.

"EMP. Disables all electrical current. Their bikes won't work until after they find that thing and destroy it." He was right. The sound of all the motorcycle engines had stopped. Robin finished pumping and paid with a card. "Come on." He got in, and drove away, ignoring the 'wrong way' and 'do not enter' signs on the way out to avoid passing the bikers.

"Clever." Jinx said as the station dissapeared behind them. No sooner had she said this than the motorcycles took to the road. She saw the light in the distance. They began to gain on them fast. "We have a problem." She said. Robin looked.

"Damnit!" He cursed and the back windshield exploded. "Keep your head down!"

Jinx hunkered down in her seat. "Got another one of them things?" She hissed, pulling glass shards out of her hair.

"Nope." Robin pounded the gas and put his highbeams on. The bikes were getting dangerously close. "You see good in the dark, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jinx yellped as she was hallfway pulled into Robins lap. He forced her hands onto the wheel and cut off the lights.

"Drive."

Jinx cursed and did her best to guide the car on the dark road. Robin didnt slow down any for her, instead picking up speed trying to lose the bikers. "Shit!" She cried. It was maddening trying to keep the car on the road, let alone in her lane and Jinx swerved all over the road. It worked. Behind them several of the bikes veered off to check sidestreets.

"What do you see?" Robin asked hotly.

"Not much!" Jinx focused so hard her eyes hurt. She was glad the lights inside were off. She didnt want to know how fast they were going. "Theres an old farmhouse up ahead." Jinx said. It was an old structure, half collapsed.

"Take it." Robin ordered. He slowed the car enough for her to skid onto the old gravel drive and rudely pushed her back into her seat. Robin threw the car in reverse and backed out into the street before cutting the ignition, making a four thousand pound roadblock out of his car, in the dark, with a biker gang closing in at high speed. Yeah, good. That would screw their day up. Robin took Jinx's hand and ran for the house. He was at the door when the first bike hit his car. The sound of screams and crunching metal followed him up the twisted wooden stairs, and then all was quiet as they hid in an upstairs bedroom.

Outside the biker gang put themselves back together, or almost all of them did. Various cries of 'im alright' sounded out in the area, and then someone noticed one person was missing.

"Meat-pie? Wheres Meat-pie?" One of them asked. He was answered by a comrade off in front of him in the woodline to his left.

"He's over here."

Another biker twenty feet away kicked at something in the grass. "He's over here too." He was looking at the lower half of his friend. Just as this was going on one bike bigger than the rest of them pulled up to the car. It was the leader. No one said a thing as he got off his bike and went to the police interceptor.

"Boss Meat-pie is dead." Said one underling. The boss man growled angrilly and slammed a fist down on the hood of the car. He hit it so hard it jostled open. "Find them. Find the leader, and the pink bitch." He growled. He opened the hood to confirm his suspicion. "And bring them to me alive!" He barked as he slammed it again. His henchmen spread out to search the area and the leader stood at the car, fuming. "First they kill my buddie, then I find out they took my engine! No one steals from Johnny Rancid! NO ONE!"

"What now?" Jinx asked. She and Robin were hiding in an old bedroom on the third floor. Robin went to a window and looked outside. He couldnt see anything. It was so damned dark out! He briefly thought of tossing himself out the window and letting Shiva clean up the mess, but that wouldnt do. Shiva was not a 'toy' or a weapon. Shiva was bad, something to be kept locked away inside of him for as long as possible. No, he could handle this. This was cake to him. He just had to be fast.

"Theres how many?" He asked Jinx.

"Alot. I think about twenty now." She had been listening as more and more motorcycles pulled up outside. It was only a matter of time until they decided the house was a good place to search for them. Robin growled.

"I got this. You stay here."

Jinx nodded her head, and in a flutter of black he was gone, not even leaving a noise behind as his feet gently touched the old wooden floorboards. Jinx went to the window. "You might have it." She said wisely. "But you could probably use a little help." She counted the motorcycles outside and picked out a group of them furthest from the car. She leveled her hand at them. "Gas tanks, my favorite!" She whispered. Pink energy lit up the room, and several arcs of it flew down into the crowd of bikes. At least one of them found a gas tank or fuel line, because instantly five bikes were consumed in a large fireball. Jinx watched as several gang members danced around on fire. Robin might have a problem with killing his enemies. Jinx smiled. "But I wasnt always a good guy."

Robin heard the explosion outside and alot of men heading for the house. He found a hole in the second floors floor and waited for some unlucky thug to walk under it. He extended his staff and held it at the ready. A group of three men walked under him. Robin laid his staff across the hole and dipped down between the men, holding on like a monkey bar. He brought his feet out and kicked one man in the face as he turned around. It was a good hit. It would require reconstructive surgury if he didnt choke on his own blood first. Robin let go of the staff and dropped to the floor. The other two were still fumbling about, trying to figure out what had happened. Robin tripped one with a low scissor sweep, and launched himself at the other. He booted him in the back of the head. He landed and hit the other man still getting up with an open fisted punch in the chest. He was launched backwards through the deteriorated walls out into the lawn. The comotion sent several other thugs running in his direction. Robin heard several guns click at the same time and jumped upwards, grabbed his staff and swung back onto the second floor just as Gang Rancid exterminated its own two members on the floor. He collected his weapon and took one step. His leg faltered. He went down with a thud; he had been shot and not even felt it! Robin rolled away from that spot on the floor just as the gang began firing into the ceiling.

"Damnit!" He swore quietly. It wasnt too bad of an injury, it had only grazed him. Robin turned his attention to the front stairway. He heard boots, lots of them coming up after him. He got to his feet quickly and stood to the side of the narrow passage. As the first man came out he hit him in the throat with his staff. He went down. A second was right behind him. He brought his pistol up to Robins head but Robin grabbed the hand and redirected the shot into the mans own gut. Two more came out and Robin kicked them back into the stairwell. He tossed an explosive disk in after them. It went off, they screamed. The stairs gave way and the men fell all the way to the basement. The screams ended with sickening crunching noises and the sound of lawn tools falling over.

"Takes care of that." Robin was distracted. He was looking down the hole when another thug at the bottom of the stairs saw him and got several shots off. His legs were hit again. Robin collapsed to the side, cursing his luck. He tried to get up but this time couldnt. "Damnit." He heard them coming up the destroyed stairs carefully, jumping over the holes. He couldnt move. He couldnt fight. In the dark something silvery gleamed next to him and he reached out for it. It was heavy, it had a handle. It was a gun. He held it in front of him, looking at it as if he had never seen one before. A man popped out of the stairway, and out of instinct Robin leveled the gun at him and fired two shots. He hit him in the kneecaps. He had been trained with guns, he knew how to use them, wasnt supposed to, but if ever he had to he knew how to shoot non-lethaly. The man made a gasping noise as his kneecaps skidded across the room like air hockey pucks, and he fell backwards into the hole in the stairs. He made no noise once he hit bottom. Robin sat back, breathing heavilly. "Damnit!" He slammed the gun down, leaving it on the floor and looked his wounds over. Superficial. With the rate he replaced his blood, he could go like this a few hours before it became a serious threat to his health. Using his staff Robin managed to get to his feet. It took a few painfull attempts. "How many more could there be?" He asked himself. Robin fell backwards, his legs giving out. "I'm having a bad day." He said to himself. The man who had shot himself in the gut moaned nearby. "You did it to yourself." Robin taunted. "You dont have complaining rights." He realised it had been a death moan, and his mood sombered. He had done that. He had killed, possibly several of them. He heard noises above him; footsteps and lots of them. With grim determination Robin managed to get to his feet and take off for the stairway again. He had to protect Jinx! Jinx didnt come back from the dead like him, it was his fault she was here.

Jinx heard them coming down the hallway and crouched in a low fighting position. She had the advantage, she reassured herself. She could see in the dark. They would come charging in here without a damned clue, and she would hit them so fast that they wouldnt know what happened. She re-played several scenarios out in her mind as the steps drew nearer. Jinx crossed her arms acrossed her neck, ready to lash out with her powers. Two men charged into the room and she took them down with a flying roundhouse kick that caught them both in the head. A third man entered while she was still in mid-air with her back turned and struck her hard across the back with a baseball bat. Jinx was sent flying across the room and crashed down on the bed. She was just getting up as her attacker caught up with her and slammed her again in the arm. She yelled and jumped back. Now there were men with guns in the room near the door, this had gone terribly wrong. She lashed out with her powers and parts of the ceiling came crashing in on them all. Bullets began to fly and Jinx hit the floor and rolled under the bed, intending to come out the other side but just as she did so she saw a bright green flash of light in the hallway and heard screams. Robin entered the room, his scythe burning hot and bright. His cape had come askew, settling more on his shoulders. It billowed in the heat his scythe made, and in the odd lighting his face looked skeletal. She thought he looked like the grim reaper himself.

"Get out." He growled at the bikers. Several guns came up to level at him and he attacked as several shots went off. All the men perished under his scythe, but not before he caught another bullet in the arm. Robin hit the floor before the ashes of the dead men settled even. He dropped the scythe, which burned through the floor and dropped all the way to the basement. Jinx went to him.

"We have to get you out of here." She whispered. He was hit so many times she didnt know what to do. She was just trying to scoop him up to lean on her when she heard a voice downstairs. "Bad news." She said. "I think boss man is here."

Rancid walked around the first floor slowly, trying to figure out where his gang had gone to. There were a few guys knocked out on the floor here and there, a few dead. He held a large pistol out in front of him in one hand and a flashlight in the other. "Who's here?" He asked. Maybe the rest of his gang had chased them all into the woods? He wasnt sure.

Rancid turned around a few more times. He shined his light on the stairs. He heard something behind him and turned around. It was nothing. He swept back towards the stairs and jumped back when he found Jinx sitting on the bottom step, an angry look on her face.

"You idiot." She said. "You fucking moron. Your going to ruin everything." This caught Rancid off guard.

"What are you talking about? What are you even doing here? Word is you switched sides." He leveled his gun at her face; she didnt seem scared.

"Yeah, 'word is'." Jinx sneered. "Do you have any idea how much time and planning has gone into this? Do you? I've been working them for months. Months Rancid. And now you almost ruin everything."

"What are you talking about."

"What do you think? Why would I ever be in with the titans? Its a double-cross!" Rancid didnt seem convinced. He re-leveled his gun at her. "I HAVE to get out of here with him ALIVE because if I come back with him dead my whole plan goes to shit. Johnny you make sure my plans don't get ruined and I could make things good for you."

"What do you mean?" Rancid knew a good deal when he heard one. He lowered his gun and made a show of re-aiming it at her, but only as a show of force for negotiations.

"I get out of here with a Robin that has a pulse, and I can cut you in on the kill phase of my plan." Jinx made an ugly sneering face, as if she didnt like giving up what was hers.

"Keep talkin."

"Listen, I've got the leader eating out of my hand, and most of the others too. My plans almost done, but if I come back with him dead they won't trust me. You see that we get out of here in one piece, make it look flashy, whatever, and I can make sure you get in on it when its time to wipe them out." Jinx watched his body language. She had him thinking. He waved the gun about, as if it were a negotiating tool now. She had him, but then a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head.

"You've been fuckin him, haventcha?" Rancid leered at her. "Oh boy, I never thought I'd see the day. What were you doing out here anyway?"

"He likes his head while he drives, Johnny." Jinx blushed furiously for thinking such a thing, but played along.

"Two hundred miles from jump?"

"My voice didnt get this raspy on its own now."

Rancid turned pale. "Alright alright. Whatever. I wanted to kill the leader, but you've earned that one. You wanna fuck him, he's all yours. He stole my engine, but SHIT! He could steal my whole fucking junkyard and that one would still be yours! But theres something else I want."

"And whats that?"

"The redhead." Rancid didnt notice Jinxs eyes narrowing at him or the dangerous look on her face. "I want a little 'quality time' with her for an hour or two before we get rid of them all."

"I dont think you can handle that one Johnny." Jinx said through gritted teeth.

"Whatsamatter? You fuckin that one too? Little muff-diver? Team slut? I'm sure I've got something that could strap her down, hold her still." A sick smile spread acrossed his face.

"Whatever you want Johnny. Just dont blame me if you get your back broken." Jinx was nearly ill at the thought of this disgusting monster laying a finger on Starfire. Starfire was hers. Starfire was special. No matter what they did together; the love-making, the blood- oh so much blood. No matter what they did Starfire just seemed so pure. She wouldnt stand to let this animal think he could change that, that he could _soil_ her. Wasnt going to happen. She was going to kill this man, she knew, in cold blood. She was going to murder him. For the love of god she wanted to tear his living heart out with her teeth, and crush his genitals with pliers. "We have a deal then?" She asked with barely concealed rage.

"Yeah, whatever. Just so long as I get my play time." Johnny put his gun away in the front of his pants. Negotiations were over, he didnt need it anymore. He stepped foward towards Jinx with his hand outstetched towards her, to shake on the deal. Jinx smiled sickeningly sweet as she took his hand.

"Oh, one thing Johnny."

"What?" Jinx reached for his gun, a big McKlusky 50 cal piece. Her tiny hands looked comical on the grip. Before Rancid could react she removed it from his pants and stuck it back in down the hem. She forced the barrel down until she felt it hit something soft, and then fired. The fifty callibre round made short work of 'little Johnny'. Blood and pieces of male genitalia splattered against the floor between his feet and on his boots. His mouth opened in a silent scream. Jinx extracted the bloody gun from his pants.

"Play time is over Johnny." Jinx growled. Rancid turned around, his jeans already stained red from crotch to cuff, and tried to hobble out of the house. His mouth open in a perfect 'o' the entire time and in too much pain even to breath. "Just so you know." Jinx aimed the gun at the back of his head. "No one lays a hand on Starfire except me!" She growled. She fired again, destroying another equally small and equally useless one of Rancids organs. The top of his head flew off as the large round imploded his skull and stuck to the ceiling. Jinx was most satisfied when his body hit the ground. She dropped the weapon.

"Fuck. Robin!" She said to herself when she smelled smoke. His scythe was really starting to burn the place up and she had been so busy she hadnt noticed. She turned back towards the stairs and ran smack into Robin. He was leaning on his backup staff heavilly. He tried to regain his balance and fell foward. Jinx caught him in her arms. "I've got you." She said reassuringly. Jinx put one of his arms over his shoulder and together they made their way back to the car. It had large dents where the bikes hit it, but it was relatively unharmed. Jinx loaded Robin into the back seat and climbed in and started the car.

"What do we do?" She asked Robin, who was barely concious.

"Just drive." He croaked. "Get us further away from here."

Jinx did just that. She drove the car several miles down the road and looked back at Robin. He was soaking the seat in blood. She had to do something for him fast. Jinx backed the car up into a grassy field just as emergency vehicles were coming down the road. "Shit!" She cursed. They were still far away. She ran to the trunk and hexed it open and found what she needed. Some police supplies. She found some chalk, meant for outlining bodies. She scribed 'FOR SALE CALL: 534 367 8655' onto the windshield. If it looked like it had been there a while no one would stop to inspect the innocent looking old heap. Jinx grabbed a large med kit backpack out of the trunk and ducked into the back seat with Robin just as a convoy of police and fire trucks went past. She grabbed Robin and held him above her. They were as low in the back as she could get them. She couldnt let them be connected with the slaughterhouse inferno down the road.

"My cars not for sale." Robin joked weakly. He understood why she had done that. Diversion. It was a textbook ploy for avoiding authorities. He had learned the same thing, just opposite. He had learned to watch out for stuff like that. Jinx sh'd him, as if she were afraid they might hear them over the sirens as they drove by. She shifted his weight and sat up against the door, with his head against her chest. He could hear her heart beating; steady, rhythmic. He closed his eyes and used it as a pace counter to steady his breathing.

He felt Jinx move and opened his eyes. The sirens and lights were gone. Had he fallen asleep? He tried to move, but Jinx held him down. "Dont move." She hissed. Pain ran up his spine. Oh yeah, he had been shot a few times. Jinx was in the process of tearing his pants away to get at the injury. He arched his back to make it that much easier. The spandex had been putting some slight pressure on the wounds, slowing the bleeding but now with them gone they began to bleed faster. "Shit!" She cursed. She dove into the med kit and her hands came out holding several large packets of white powder.

"No." Robin said weakly. He knew what those were. "Dont use those, please." They were a chemical agent that on contact with blood made it boil and harden, scabbing a wound over in seconds. The only problem with them was that they often hurt even worse than being shot. Jinx seemed to know what they were too.

"I have to." She said gently. She pulled Robin back up into her lap. He moaned as she tore open the first packet. Some of it got on her fingers, and burned slightly even though there was no wound there. She put her free hand over his other shoulder and held one of his. "Its alright." She said reasuringly. "It'll only hurt a minute." She hoped that was true anyway. She held it out over the wound and Robin tensed. "On three." She said. Robin nodded his head and braced himself. "One.. Two." She dumped it out as soon as the word was out of her mouth. It hit the bloody wound and began to smoke. Robin screamed and arched his back. He tried to grab his leg and brush the stuff off but Jinx stopped him.

"It hurts!" He wailed. "Shit dont do that again. Please dont." He collapsed back against Jinx again, even weaker than before. The pain subsided. Jinx had several packs left and knew she would need them all. There were alot of injuries, most of them deep grazing wounds.

"Its this or letting Raven do it." Robin stiffened at the mention of her name.

"Do it."

Jinx tore open several of the cauterising packages at once. The next wound was a big one, a four inch gash where a bullet grazed him. Robin gripped her hand tighter. "Ready?" Jinx asked and before he could respond dumped the white powder on his leg. He screamed and bucked against her wildly. Jinx had to restrain him again as he tried to reach his legs. "If you do that I'll have to do it again." Jinx warned him. It hurt her to cause him this much pain, it truly did. She went over the next few injuries in the same manner. Treat the injury, restrain Robin, reassure him. She knew he'd do the same for her. Finally she was done, and had put dressings on them all and they sat together in the back, covered in his blood and exhausted.

Robin reached out for the medical kit. It was army surplus. It had everything you would need on a battlefield inside of it. He was looking for morphine. He didnt think he would find any, but really hoped he would. He needed it badly. He dug through, finding several items he would be needing. Stitches kits: needles and threads, IVs, bandages and gauze, medical tape. This bag had everything. He was fairly impressed. Morphine. He found it. There were several syringes of pre-messured doses, ten milligrams each. He took one and tried to break it out of its thick plastic safety seal but he was too weak. He grunted and his hands rested in his lap, tired and useless.

"I got it." Jinx said. Her hands came around him once again and took the syringe. She cracked it open with ease and gently put it in his thigh. Robin relaxed and shivered against her. She injected the clear fluid. She wished she had known it was there before; it would have saved him so much pain. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Robin shook his head.

"I didnt know either." Robin handed her a second syringe. Over his career he had built up a slight tolerance for this stuff. Jinx cracked it open and injected it in the area of the most wounds. It began taking effect immediately.

Jinx felt him turn into a puddle against her. He noticed something, as did she. It as a smell, familiar, pleasant, strong. Blood. Even with the car windows open or shot out it was an overpowering scent here. That was a bad thing. They both associated the scent of blood with something far more pleasureable than this, and their bodies had been conditioned to react to it. It was so heavy, she loved it. Jinx slowed her breathing, trying to control herself. His head tilted slightly, soft warm breath hit her ear and a warm shudder went down her spine. A few curious but dangerous thoughts ran through her mind. No, this had to stop. Jinx shoved Robin off her, a little more hard than she had intended, and jumped into the front seat. "Where are we going?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Motel. Not going back tonight." Jinx nodded her head at this and began her search for a place to stay.

Starfire was growing tired of this. She was nearing tears as she bat Raven about the gym. At the older girls request she had begun to beat her, to help her. Ravens resoning was that she could only achieve the power of the white sorceress when she had nothing else to lose, when it was her last hope. So, she had recruited Starfires help in aquiring a savage beating. It was a grim task, and Starfire did not like it onebit. Friends did not do this, but at Ravens insistance she had 'kept it coming'. Starfire kicked Raven in the lower back, propelling the smaller girl into a pile of weights and other workout equiptment. "Raven may we stop this now?" Starfire pleaded. "Please?" She stressed. Raven slowly came out from under the pile of workout equiptment shaking her head. Her cape had long ago been torn away, and to Starfire she seemed almost naked without it. A thin line of blood trickled from her forhead, down past the corner of her eye. The stream trickled down further, running down just over the corner of her lips. Starfire watched it with some intensity. Carefull, getting hungry. Watch it.

"No. Keep going." Raven demanded. Starfire phased out, moving too quick to see. Raven closed her eyes and tried to relax for the coming blows. Did they ever come. Her head was hit so hard she lost a few seconds of time. She startled awake in Starfires arms.

"Are you alright?" To Raven Starfires voice sounded far away, garbled. Starfire did something she had seen on tv. She held up several fingers. "How many digits am I holding up?" She asked. Raven groaned.

"Saturday." Raven blinked a few times. Blood rolled down over her left eye and she couldnt see anymore.

"We are stopping this now!" She heard Starfire boom. What was that noise? It sounded like a hundred glass bottles rolling down the hallway, except just in her head. Damn her head hurt, alot. It was alright though. Starfire had her. She'd put her to bed and tomorrow she'd feel better.

"We're done. Sleep." Raven said. She had tried so hard to find that power again. She had let a teammate and sister beat the stuffing out of her, trying to find that special thing inside her that had made her do it. Now all she had done was get a concussion for nothing. Concussions stank, she decided, even for vampires. The basic physiology between humans and vampires was quite similar. Most differances being magical. These similarities are what allowed her revival after death. These similarities also meant she got the same unpleasant sick feeling with concussions humans did. Meant she got nausea, upset stomach. Pounding head. She didnt think about that right now. She thought about how her head hurt. She saw stars like humans did, well, through the eye not covered in blood. She blinked. Starfire looked... scared, interested, amused? She could swear. Emotions on that girls face were hard to read. What was this one. Shock? suprise? Raven blinked out again. When she opened them she could see clearly through both eyes, unencumbered by blood in the one. Her mind reeled, trying to figure something out. What was that one Starfires face? What was that emotion now? What was that faint ribbon of crimson, flowing from the corner of her mouth? "Starfire?" Raven asked weakly. Well, it was one way to get blood out of ones eye. Raven fell back, limp. Not fully unconcious but her sore mind hurt badly enough to prevent any thought for the while. She noticed -a little- that Starfire was not taking her to her room. They were in the wrong hallway. Something in Starfires step was off, she seemed differant. Like she was sneaking something.

"Starfire?" Raven asked. Starfire stopped, and pet her hair out of her eyes. "Where are we..." Raven trailed off. Though hazy, her mind was slowly coming to the conclusion that _she_ was what the girl was sneaking, and that Starfires room was the destination. It seemed no trouble to her. In her hazy condition there seemed no trouble, but as they approached Starfires room Ravens heart began to beat faster. Faster. What was Starfire doing? Why was she taking her here?

Blackout. That underwater feeling. Rolling through waves that were not there. Waves of thought in a tide of conciousness and unconciousness. How had she been so weakened? She had not been defending herself. No guard. She had stupidly let every blow land. With eyes half open Raven felt herself laid down on a bed, face down. She spread out, and it hurt. Her limbs were sore, her head pounding. All over there were various cuts and lacerations. Bruises and hairline fractures. She concentrated on taking deep, steady breaths. She stretched her arms out farther. The sheets, they were torn. She found they were full of fingerholes. She imagined that in the throes of passion that the flimsy fabric offered little or no resistance to a clenching tamaranian hand. If her head didnt hurt so much she may have blushed from thinking about it. Red and pink hairs. She found a hair with her fingers and rolled it between forfinger and thumb. She sighed, or tried to but it turned into a moan. Blood covered her eye again. She ignored it. She felt Starfire lift her from the bed and turn her over, placing her in her lap. She smiled drunkenly at her friend.

"You are hurt badly?" Starfire asked. Raven was acting odd, and she knew she was too.

"Do you covet, Starfire?" A confused expression crossed her face. What was she doing here in Starfires room, at this hour, why was Starfire behaving so strangely? Nothing made sense except the possibility that Starfire perhaps had some less than honnorable motive. Was Starfire even capable of that? "Is there something you want, something you have to steal at night?" Raven groaned and closed her eyes. Something warm traveled up the trail of blood on her face, and lingered at her hairline. It also washed the blood from her eye. She could see clearly again through both when she re-opened them. That little ribbon of crimson was back on the corner of her mouth, so sloppy. "Something you take when no one is looking?" Raven whispered. Even to Raven it was no mystery where that blood had gone.

"Raven... I do not know what is coming over me. I hunger, but not for..." Starfire trailed off. She was stricken with inner turmoil and confusion. "I hunger, but it is not for living blood."

Through the concussion Raven thought. She knew what Starfire meant. "When you were shot you had my blood."

Starfire nodded. "Yes."

"You like vampire blood?" Raven tilted her head back, exposing her throat. "Why?"

"It is the first blood I ever had." Starfire said quietly. "Raven, on that roof. The night I was changed, the rush, the passion I felt for it. The- the way it made me feel. It was the first blood I ever took."

"You have Jinx. Thats better blood that what I could give you. It makes you re-live that rush, doesnt it? It reminds you what it felt like to be that craven animal, choking it down by the mouthfull feeling like a god."

"And when I was shot. I remember when I woke. All I knew was the blood, and that animal." Starfire fidgeted, watching her throat. "It was you I was drinking from and despite my injuries it did remind me of how I felt on the roof. Powerfull and horrific, as if I were damned but loved every second of it."

It was normal. First blood was always a fond memory. Even for her. Starfire wanted to re-capture it, re-live it. She could understand why. Raven tilted her head back further. "Would you take it if I were not awake? Would you come for it in the night like I was one of the mortals?"

"Never!" Starfire swore.

"I'm glad. Starfire I cant do this. I'm hurt, I have nothing to give." Raven closed her eyes again. She felt warm skin against her lips. She knew it was Starfires wrist.

"I have more than I need." Raven bit into the tender flesh gently as she could. A warm trickle of blood slid down her throat, giving her new energy. Starfires free hand ran through her short hair as she drank. She feebly reached up with one arm and held the wrist tighter against her mouth. She bit harder and the trickle became a torrent. She had never had another vampires blood except for Kali's. It did her good. After only a few minutes most of her injuries had washed away. Like Slade she had brought back some traits of the afterlife. She could almost heal as fast as she drank, not quite like Slade could, not even all that close but leaps and bounds above what nomral vampires could heal at even while drinking. Dying, does a body good; she thought bitterly. Raven became more aware. She could smell the lingering scent of the previous nights passion in the bed. It was... very personal. This was the same reason she wouldnt wish to let anyone with a keen sense of smell into her room, and why she bathed so vigorously after every time she and Robin made love.

Raven released the blood source. She had nearly healed, and from so little blood, too. She looked up at Stafire, who looked back at her with hungry eyes. Raven got up off the bed. The scent was making her uncomfortable. She felt like a wolf in anothers den. She turned to Starfire. "Alright."

Jinx was in the shower when it hit her. She felt loopy quite suddenly, drunk. She turned off the water and slipped on a bathrobe. Her clothes were drying on the shower curtain rail, having been washed clean of blood. Robins were next to them, littered with bullet holes much like him. She felt the need to check on him. She stumbled back out into the dark motel room. The only light in the room was from the open bathroom door. She felt so lightheaded... She sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. She watched the steady rise and fall of Robins chest as he slept on the bed.

They had come here after the incident at the farmhouse. Jinx had managed to get a room without anyone seeing the blood and gore on her. Sure, she had had to hex a light, or two, three flashlights, and four candles but she had not been seen. She had gotten him up here with some trouble and hooked him up to an IV. Oh yeah, had to check on that. See if the bag was empty. Jinx crawled on the floor over to the bed. She kneeled and took Robins arm, following the medical tube back to its source. She found the IV bag on the ground. It was far from empty. Somehow it had fallen off the bed post and to the floor, this made his heart elevated higher than it. It had filled with his blood. Jinx disconnected the bag and hooked up a new one, making sure it was hung well on the bed. The efforts left her feeling tired. She sat down again leaning back against the bed. "What the hell?" She asked herself. She eyed the bag of blood next to her. In her confused state she didnt think of reconnecting it and putting the blood back into him. She watched it with blank eyes for several minutes before reaching out for it. It was warm. She held it to her closely, as if it were something precious. Robin stirred above her. Had she woken him? She wasnt sure, but she went back into the bathroom and set the blood bag down on the sink. She needed to get ahold of herself. She splashed cold water on her face, trying to bring herself out of it. She eyed the blood bag again. She felt tempted to do something with it. At first she didnt know what but soon came to understand she wanted to drink it. She backed away from the sink slowly, chastising herself for such sick thoughts. She felt like her skin was crawling. The world got more hazy, and she reached into the sink for the bag. She couldnt stop herself, she wanted it, needed it for some reason. She didnt even know why she was being driven to this. The bag jiggled in her hands, and a few drops of blood came out the narrow tube attatched to it. She licked them away. Not even enough for a taste. She growled, and applied suction to it like a straw. She bit down on the rubber tip and was rewarded when her mouth filled with the blood. She swooned and went to her knees with the taste of it. She let it go and blood ran out the corners of her mouth. She panted heavilly and resumed drinking, growling more and more as she couldnt get it fast enough. She was spilling alot of it. She managed to crawl into the tub, to avoid getting it on the floor. Her robe came open and she watched some of the blood trickly down over her body. She continued to drink greedily until it was gone. When it was she regained her senses and pitched foward on her hands and knees, breathing heavilly. She saw out of the corner of her eyes that the bathroom door wasnt shut. She tilted her head just slightly and to her horror Robin was standing in the doorway, the expression on his face blank. She felt ashamed and embarassed. He must have seen the whole thing with all the noise she was making. She stood up and faced him, completely unaware just how exposed her body was.

"Robin, I..." She began, but didnt have anything else to say. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I couldnt help it." He didnt say anything, but took a few steps foward. What was he doing? Jinx turned her head away. He kept getting closer. She took a step further back into the tub and slipped on the mixture of blood, water and soap that covered the bottom. He caught her and held her against him. Jinx made no protest as he picked her up and carried her to one of the beds. She noticed her robe had come undone and wrapped it around herself again. Robin laid her down and climbed on the bed. Jinx was getting scared, but didnt want to push him away. He laid down next to her. Jinx inhaled sharply as one of his hands touched the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his arrousal pushing against her leg through the boxers and her robe. "Robin we cant do this." She whispered. "Its not right." No sooner had she said this that the drunken feeling that had driven her to drink his blood was back. Her head spun. She could sense it now, something was wrong with Starfire. Not something bad but, something... something Starfire enjoyed, something she thought was good. "Whats happening to us?" She asked. She shivered as he repositioned himself, and the stiff, heated flesh against her leg moved.

"I dont know." He breathed in her ear. He felt the same thing she did. Was this Shivas doing? No, this was differant. This felt like something to do with Raven. He put his hands on her hips, wanting to push her away, really wanting to but all he could do was pull her closer. He could smell her now. She was quickly becoming as aroused as he was.

Jinx put her hands on his chest and pushed herself away from him. She was starting to feel like someone else, like she wasnt really doing this. Jinx felt her skin crawl again, like something inside of her really wanted to get out.

Robin felt it too. He knew it was Shiva, playing with him now. The hindu god was upset, or wanted something and was trying to break free. What could Shiva want with Jinx? "Who is this?" Robin asked. Jinx's eyes were clenched tightly shut. She groaned. Robin grabbed her face and shook her head, trying to bring her out of it. "Who?" He asked more roughly. She opened her eyes, burning bright pink, almost red. She smiled.

"Kali." She hissed. Kali reached out for him with her hands, cupping his face. Robin closed his eyes.

"No." He said. "This can't be."

"It is." She hissed. It was Jinxs voice, Jinx's body, but Kali was playing with them both through it.

"She's not dead. Your not supposed to be able to take control unless she dies!" Robin tried to escape her, but found himself pinned. Her robe fell open above him and he took the chance to check for any extra arms. There were none. She leaned down, face to face with him. "Come out Shiva." She said in a sweet voice. Robin had a large siezure.

"Please dont!" He begged. "Dont say that. Jinx fight it! Dont say his name!"

"Shiiiiva." She called again. Robin screamed. Jinx made a pouting face. "You must be very strong to keep him at bay like that." She said, sounding almost like a compliment.

"You cant control her like this!" Robin barked. "How can she be your avatar? She's died before! I don't understand." Jinx brushed his face gently.

"You dont need to. I dont work like my husband does." She smiled. "Shiiiiva." Robin had another attack, and felt like her was about to be torn in half.

"I will not let you out!" He growled. "I dont believe in fate or destiny! I believe I have a choice so stop fucking around with my life!" Robin roared at the top of his lungs. Kali grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. He choked, he couldnt breath.

"I could kill you now and let him out. You are what you were meant to be mortal, as is she. You are ours, our avatars, do you understand? With you we will dance the shakti and this foul world will be born anew, clean once more!"

"Fight it Jinx!" Robin managed to choke out. "If you dont fight it, everyone we know dies!" The grip on his throat lessened. "Fight it!"

Jinx awoke from the nightmare screaming. She flipped around in the bed, to see if Robin were there. No. He was in the bed next to her, sitting upright, holding his neck. He looked at her with bewildered eyes. Had it all realy been a nightmare? She wondered. She got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. There was no empty blood bag, just clothes drying on the shower bar. She turned back to go back to the room and collided with Robin. He was wanting to check the same thing. They both fell over and scrambled away from each other; Jinx against the tub and Robin against the far wall. They sat there for several minutes panting, eyes locked and scared.

"Thats not the first time we've shared a nightmare." Robin said in a dull voice. He was still gripping his heart. Jinx shook her head. "Do you remember? The night Slade attacked." Robin drifted off. He held his head in his hands.

"I remember it now." Jinx said. "Kali was there." Robin looked up at her strangely.

"It doesnt hurt you to say her name? Kali?" Robin asked. It seemed to have no effect on Jinx. "Your differant."

"If its anything." Jinx said, trying not to believe. Her eyes went to Robins arm. A small amount of blood was oozing from it from where he had torn his iv out in the excitement. Robin followed her gaze and put a hand over the tiny wound. She hungered for it. Something stirred in her, wanting it. She had never wanted blood before, not even Starfires but now this. As she watched a tiny bead of it well up and roll between Robins fingers it became too much for her and she turned her head away. She got up shakilly and went for the door. She needed to think, clear her head for a moment. On her way out she spied an IV bag on the floor by Robins bed. It was full of blood, having been knocked over. "Oh hell." She whispered. She never made it to the door. She stood there in shock, watching the bag leak slowly onto the old carpet.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"That dream trick they do, its scary how dead on it is." Jinx whispered. Robin saw what was causing her alarm. Jinx went to it and picked it up. It sloshed blood about wildy, getting them both a bit before she managed to hold it upright and handed it to Robin. He looked at her, puzzled. "I dont want it. Take it." She said. Something in her was driving her to take it, to drink it. She didnt want that dream to come true though so she handed it off to him. He headed for the bathroom. She looked down at her hand, which was covered in rivulets of the glistening red substance. "Just one taste." She whispered. She told herself she shouldnt as she brought her hand to her mouth. She looked like a girl halfway between crying and smiling. She gently took the blood off her hands, sucking it into her mouth and rolling it about on her tongue. She smiled, everything she had thought it would be. Jinx looked to the bathroom. He had not seen her. He was just coming out. Jinx felt driven to go in there, grab the bag and see if there were any lingering blood. She wanted to so badly. Robin looked at her, the expression on his face eerie.

"We're the end of the world." He said sadly. As long as they were together the world was not safe. Who knew? A plane could crash on the building, a fire could get them, they could get in a car accident. If they died at the same time it was all over. The weight rested heavilly on Robins shoulders. He was the vessel of destruction to the very world he wanted to save.

"So what do we do?"

"I dont want to answer that." Robin said. It was selfish. He knew what should be done. They should be kept on opposite sides of the world, as far apart as could be for all time, but he couldnt bear the thought of it. He couldnt bear the thought of being without her, even if she was just a friend. He looked at the clock. It was well past eleven. He had contacted the titans earlier, before going to sleep. He had explained that there had been a gang war that threatened to spread to jump, and ordered all titans to stay on guard. Robin took a step foward, aiming for the bed. Pain raced up his legs, crippling him. It was the first time he remembered having been shot up since waking up. "Damnit." He cursed. It was really hurting now. He reached out for Jinx's help, and was reminded of just how important she was to him. His confidant and best friend, and something more. He couldnt put his finger on it, but she was something more. Jinx helped him up onto the bed to lay down. He winced as he stretched out. Jinx reached for the medical bag and pulled out a vial of morphine.

"Due for another dose." She said. This wasnt the pre-messured. She inserted a needle into the tip and drew out a large dosage. Thirty milligrams, seeing as twenty had worn off so quick. She stuck it in him and injected the medicine. They sat together for a few minutes in silence. Jinx didnt move when his hand found hers. It traveled up her arm, pulling the sleeve with it. He revealed several large ugly bruises from her earlier fight.

"I was really scared earlier." He said. "I couldnt stand the thought of losing you." Robin drifted off for a few moments, trying to forget what he had done. "It drove me to kill several men Jinx." Jinx put a hand on his forehead and swept his hair back. She understood what this meant to him. "Your my friend. I'd do it again. But Jinx?"

"What is it?" She swept his hair back once more.

"Why are we so close?" Jinx looked away when he said it. She knew just what he meant. Those dark thoughts in the corner of their minds, those lingering images of them doing something more 'interesting' that never seemed to go away. She knew just what he meant but dared not speak it aloud as he did. "What is it Jinx? Is that us, or is it Shiva and Kali, messing with our lives?"

"I dont know." She answered. She didnt know whethere she wanted it to be the gods or not. Which was worse? She couldnt decide. "We should sleep." She said and stepped away from the bed. She laid down in hers and wrapped the covers tightly about herself. She laid down facing Robin. The bathroom light was in her eyes, she couldnt see his face in the shadow of it but she could see two pin-pricks of white. He was watching her. She returned the gaze. There was nothing, just silence between them for the longest time. She couldnt sleep, not without Starfire there. She had grown so used to not sleeping alone, it was strange now. It was almost like she had never spent a night of her life alone. She wondered if Robin felt the same way.

He did. Robin stirred, and tried to find a comfortable position. Aside from the fact that Raven was missing he now had the knowledge that his closest friend was a catalyst for world destruction. It weighed heavy on him. He didnt want to believe it. Finally he spoke. "Jinx, in the dream, what was it like after Kali took over?" Kali had been in controll. Robin wondered what that had been like for Jinx, if she had watched from a third person view, or been locked away somewhere in her own mind.

Jinx was silent for a moment, trying to remember. "It felt good. It was strange. I was looking down at you choking but." Jinx didnt want to continue. The truth was a little shamefull. "I wasnt in control, but I felt what she felt, saw what she saw. It felt good, being that close to you like that, and the better it felt the more control she gained. I was just along for the ride. Whats it like when he takes control of you, or when someone says his name?"

Robin closed his eyes. Several feet away Jinx saw that little twinkle of light dissapear and wondered if she had asked a question he didnt want to answer. "You mean those little 'fits' I have? Yeah, no fun. Its like something is tearing its way through every inch of your skin." His voice grew distant and quiet. "Its so painfull. I just shake, and shake. I cant even feel _what_ hurts its so bad. There is no leg pain, arm pain. Just pain."

Robin was silent for some time, and Jinx assumed he was trying to sleep. He shut his eyes, the twin pinpricks of light dissapeared. Jinx rolled over. She'd never get to sleep like this. She thought of Starfire. In the dead on night her body grew so cold, dormant. Still though, she felt warmer with her. She closed her eyes, knowing she wouldnt be able to sleep. Too much had happened. Learning you were an ingrediant for world destruction was a bit of a shock.

Raven collapsed back down onto the bed in Starfires arms. Starfire had her captive. Arms and legs hooked tightly behind her back. She couldnt move. A low rumble issued from Starfires chest. She was growling. Raven allowed her to continue drinking. It seemed that Starfire was more than capable of re-capturing that sensation of first blood. Let her enjoy it. Raven thought back to her first bite. She only wished she had been able to lose control and revel in the sensation as Starfire could. Raven tilted her head back further. She enjoyed this to an extent. The harshness, the sheer abandon Starfire drank with. She caused that. She didnt feel pleasure in this, but something like it. Starfire rose up on her, pinning her to the bed. Raven let her. Raven went limp. Vampires had a 'thing' for helplessness, weakness. Vampires were predatory creatures, and in the act of dominating they took great pleasure.

But, Raven wondered as she licked her lips, what if the prey bit back? She blew a few loose strands of red hair from her face. A telekeneticly controlled comb flew from across the room and brushed Starfires hair away, exposing her neck. She didnt seem to notice. Raven let her teeth graze her skin. Still, she seemed to take no notice. Raven brushed her hairline against the spot she intended to bite, as if grooming it. She touched her teeth to it again. Starfire only shivered slightly when she sealed her lips over her neck. Last warning, last chance to pull away. Starfire did no such thing. Raven sank her teeth and as the first drop hit her tongue she realised just what ill she had done. She had made a blood circuit. The circuit was what many covens did. Members would gather in a circle, each extending the right hand. They would drink like this untill they could taste theire own blood coming back. It was a way to show loyalty, share memories and experiences, but most of all it was an act of group intimacy when five vampires did it, let alone just two. Not quite on the level of making love, but very close. It was dangerous as well for pre-centenials; letting go at the wrong time could have grave consequences. Just the right ammount of blood had to mix, of in the process of sharing memories and experiences one could lose parts of herself. Raven feared for herself and Starfire as she drank. She didnt know how to do this. She shook with fear. She didnt want her or Starfire to forget things, to lose memories they held dear.

_"I've done something horrible, hold on Starfire. Don't let go of me!" _She pleaded in her mind. Starfire shook above her.

_"Raven, I feel it! What have you done?" _Starfire cried back as her mind was bombarded with images of Ravens past, her childhood, coming to earth, her time with Kali. All the way up to now, her love for Robin. The images scared her. She shouldnt be seeing these. Starfires eyes bolted open, and began to turn red. Her emerald eyes turned red slowly, until only the pupils remained black.

_"Just hold on Starfire." _Raven blocked out what she could, but felt everything leaving her. Every memory she sent to Starfire through the blood circuit. All of it, the good, the bad, and the horrible. Raven felt her eyes change, the whites turning red. _"Forgive me Starfire!" _She cried. She had to catch up, she had to take as much blood as Starfire had taken from her. She let instinct guide her, and instinct told her to bite very hard, and very deep. Starfire bucked from the pain, and Raven clamed down harder. She drew the blood out in great draughts and swallowed it. Damn her, she thought. Damn her forever. She should have known better, should have remembered. No balance could be restored. She was low on blood, Starfire had given her some, and begun to take it back. Then, then she had made the blood curcuit.

_"Raven, whats going on?" _Starfire asked.

It settled heavilly on Raven that no balance could be restored, she could not 'catch up'. Without a perfect balance of blood between the two one of them would come away incomplete, forgetting things. Blood tears flowed down Ravens cheek. It was her responsibility, she couldnt let Starfire suffer for this. Raven stopped drawing out so much blood, and bid Starfire to take more. She was going to forget, or worse, lose her mind. In a blood circuit, when it was initiated all vampires participating had to have a full blood supply. Oh what had she done? She wondered. What would she forget? What memories would she lose? She prayed that she wouldnt forget Robin. If she could keep any one thing, that would be it. Damnit. It was almost time, only a few more seconds. Raven trembled. _"Starfire let go when I do."_ She waited. Almost, almost... "NOW!" She cried, letting go of Starfire. She felt the girl do likewise, and the world went white, blinding white. Her head exploded in pain so intense that she could not see the world around her past the little eyesparks.

Starfire was stricken with no such ailments. She quickly recovered, unharmed and went to Ravens side. Raven was shaking in pain, clutching her temples with her hands. Blood was running from her ears, eyes, and nose. Starfire climbed atop her and held her still. "Raven!" She yelled. A loud groan was her only response. "Raven, whats wrong? Tell me what to do!" Starfire shook her shoulders and regretted it instantly as it seemed to cause Ravens pain to double. Starfire had no understanding of what a blood circuit was, or what could happen if it went wrong. She simply applied what she knew: when your hurt, feed. She grabbed Raven up, panking and flew with her out into the night sky, not even pausing to open the window.

Starfire flew quickly over the city into suburbia. She was not a good hunter, and had never even learned from her mother. She had not needed to. She was looking for someone alone, someone weak. She saw none such induviduals. It was past midnight! Starfire flew over a graveyard and spotted her prey from high in the air. There was a young group of teenagers in the far corner of the graveyard, practicing some kind of dark ritual. Perfect, just the kind of thing Raven would love! Starfire flew towards them, trying to figure out how to seperate one from the group for Raven. She set down on the ground and leaned Raven up against a grave. She seemed to have fallen asleep. Starfire left her behind and crept from grave to grave, closer towards the group of teenagers. They stood around a large fire in an empty part of the graveyard. What was it they wished to do, she wondered. She listened for some time and learned they wished to call forth a deamon. They heaped praise upon the 'dark gods' as they called them and begged theire favor.

"We wish." Said the leader, a female. "To call forth the demon, to grant us the power of the undead!" The ones around them cheered and Starfire was suddenly quite sure this was ridiculous. It was confirmed when the teenagers began to dance around the fire in an unorganized fashion. They danced for a few minutes, and Starfire briefly wondered if Raven would even see these people as fit to feed off of.

"Bring forth the sacrificial chicken!" Screeched the leader. One of her underlings walked away from the fire and came back several moments later holding a grocery bag. "Why is the sacrificial chicken in a grocery bag?" Demanded the leader. The underling shrugged.

"I couldnt find a live one." He said. He produced several pounds of wrapped chicken breast from the bag. "Figured this was the next best thing."

"FOOL!" Bellowed the leader, a tad too dramatic. "Do you wish to insult the dark gods?"

"Hey I brought three!" He protested. "I figured that would make up for it."

"Oh wait." Said a third person. "They actually have to be alive?"

"Yes!" Said the leader. The third person, a female slightly younger than the rest made a face.

"You didnt tell me you were going to kill live animals!" Protested the third.

"Its okay, we're not." Said the chicken bearer. "There already dead." The leader groaned.

"Alright, three dead should be good as one live. Throw them on the fire." She grumbled. He did as he was told and tossed the chickens into the flames, wrappers and all. The stink of burning plastic, chicken, and styrofoam flooded the cemetary and nearly made Starfire ill.

Starfire was startled when Raven joined her. She hadnt seen or heard her approach, and was shocked to see she looked well again. "Raven?" She asked. "You are alright?" She shook her head 'yes'.

Raven crouched beside her friend behind the grave. She had recovered quickly after Starfire left her. Her mind felt a little odd, a little confused, but she knew she had not forgotten anything important. She was greatfull to have not suffered the consequences of a blood circuit gone bad. She raised an eyebrow as the ridiculous dance resumed. "Whats this?" She asked.

"They wish to become undead, like us." Starfire whispered. Raven smirked.

"Up for a little fun?" Raven croaked. Starfire nodded her head. "Then this is what we'll do."

Five minutes later Starfire was tunneling her way underneath the fire. With her strength and bolts it was easy to tunnel. She smiled in anticipation of what she was about to do. She cursed however as she hit an underground water pipe that fed an in ground sprinkler system. The cavern quickly turned to mud and she was covered in it. She tunneled on, still giggling to herself as she approached the campfire. Her keen hearing could pick up on the sound of the wood crackling. Oh this would be fun.

Raven watched with a smile on her face. She felt good, like she had narrowly avoided death. Fate had been kind to her tonight. She listened to Starfire tunneling beneath the feet of the teenagers. She was getting close. Raven began her part. She encased the flames in dark energy. The flames continued to burn and flicker and give off light but looked perfectly black. The teens stopped, slightly disturbed and watched.

"What the hell?" Asked one. A moment later the ground began to shake, and Starfire came tearing up through the dirt, covered in mud and looking every bit like some kind of monster. The teenagers began to scream. She growled at them all.

"Grrrr." Starfire said. "Arg. Aoooga!" She tried every last cartoony noise she knew, and each seemed to be terribly frightening! What fun! "Why have you aweakened me?" She growled, trying not to laugh.

"Oh shit it worked!" Yelled the leader. "Run away!"

"None with survive my wrath! I will grind your bones to make my bread!" The teenagers scattered from her. She saw Raven take off after one of them, leaving her the rest to have fun with. She spun towards the nearest one. "DOOMY DOOM DOOM!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs. The pants of the person in front of her developed a large wet spot. Starfire marched in place with her arms out like frankenstein. "I vant so suck yar vlood!" She dashed away after another teenager. She appeared in front of him in all her muddy glory. "It was a monster mash!" She ranted. Another dry pair of pants got wet. She moved on. She caught up with the leader. The girl ran into an open crypt and Starfire followed closely behind, finding her trapped in the corner not four feet away. "I must have brains!" Starfire screeched. She began to do the zombie walk in place again and the girl screamed.

"Leave us alone!" She said.

"You wanted the powers of the undead?" Starfire said in a deep scary voice. "You may have them! You may never again walk under the sun, you must now feast on the blood of the living! Look out for stakes in the heart and garlic, and the crucifixes. Have a nice night." And Starfire was gone, laughing to herself at how much fun this was. So many people left to scare, too. She flew up high into the cemetary to find her next victim. Instead of finding someone to scare, she found someone to be frightened of. This one had fled the scene when she had burst up out of the ground, but had come back to investigate. Foolery or bravery, either way it suprised Starfire that he had done it. Starfire set down on the ground and began to walk up behind him. At this time the automated sprinkler systems came on. Cold water showered her, washing away much mud and debris. She spun in place, letting the high g-force throw the last of the dirt from her. When she stopped spinning she was clean, and her victim completely unaware of her presence still. He was knealing in front of the hole she had made, looking down it, completely ignoring the fact he was wet. Starfire came up behind him and he finally noticed she was there.

"I cant believe I let myself get scared like that." He laughed at her. Starfire was shocked. "I mean, I knew the assignment was lame, the order sends me out to chase after these little phony teen cults all the time, but I really doubted I'd run into one of _you_."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I got so relaxed that it actually scared me into running when you popped up." He turned around and looked at her, he was wearing green sunglasses that starfire could see had information displayed on them, computerised. She wondered what else they could do. "Even bigger suprise now that you got the mud off, because believe me, I never in a million years would have figured any of the titans to be vampires."

"Who are you?" Starfire demanded. He knew way too much!

"I'm a knight of the obsidian order. You'll get to learn to fear us. I suppose you want the regular introduction speech?"

"We would love it." Said Raven, coming out of the darkness at Starfires left. He seemed puzzled over her, and shrugged it off. "Who are you?" Raven demanded.

"I-" He took a deep, dramatic bow "-Am Joana, son of John. We've dedicated our lives, all of us, to hunting down your ilk. You though, Raven, your something entirely differant." He tapped his glasses a few times. "Completely differant, like your more dead than the others or something." The way he talked, more like a scientist studdying something under a microscope. It made Raven growl. "I was sent here on a routine mission to check up on the occult, turned out it was just a bunch of poser kids, but boy, finding you two like this."

"You know a little too much then." Raven growled.

"So does everyone else back at headquarters by now." He tapped his glasses. "Its pretty safe to say 'your fucked'. As I were, you interrupted the introduction speech." His blaze attitude was beginning to chafe even Starfire now. "We are the knights. Covered that already. We hunt you down and destroy you like the dogs you are, covered that too. Hmmm. Oh yeah, we arent like the normal hunters that the vatican sends out."

"No?" Said Raven, beginning to build up power.

"No. Not at all. We tossed out all the stakes n garlic long, long ago. We know that to beat the darkness where it lives, you gotta step into the shadows a little yourself!" He began to laugh and rose his hands in the air. Great bolts of blue energy lightening reached out for Starfire and Raven. Raven threw up her arms and made a shield of black energy that protected them. The spell rebounded, sending the blue energy back towards its summoner, knocking him flat on his back. "What the hell?" He shrieked, and flipped back onto his feet. "How could you do that? My reading tells me neither of you have been undead for more than a decade!" His mouth hung slightly open at how powerfull these vampires were.

"We were pretty scary before we turned." Raven said darkly. Starfire went into a fighting stance next to her, she dismissed the girl. This wasnt going to be a battle of physical blows. "And your not the only witch here tonight." Joana only laughed.

"Why do you laugh?" Starfire demanded.

"Because. I'm the most powerfull witch of my bloodline, that little bolt wasnt a twentieth of my power!" He charged up two more and sent them at Raven directly. She put up a shield, but they punctured it and hit her in the chest. The lightning continued to surge into her, and Starfire leapt foward.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Starfire swung at him but he moved his lightening arc to encompas her as well. Pain filled her and Starfire collapsed to the ground. Suddenly the lightening was gone. Raven and Starfire got slowly to theire knees, to find him working on a new spell.

"TAKE THIS!" He hollared. A red mist grew from his hands, enveloping them quickly. It parylized them, they were unable to move. He sustained the mist spell with one hand, and with his other he used magic to shatter nearby gravestones into thousands of razor sharp bits of shrapenal. They all hovered in the air around Starfire and Raven, who were unable even to speak.

Starfire saw her first. Kali was there. Kali came up behind him with speed only an immortal could see and had him in her arms. "You will not harm my children!" She growled. She embraced him, her cape falling around them both. She leaned him back over one knee, and with her free hand pulled his head back to expose his neck.

"NO! YOU EVIL BITCH!" Joana screamed. He struggled against her but she was too strong. Kali sank her teeth into him and he went limp, unable to cast spells, unable to move much. Raven watched. She knew what Kali was doing now, it was too horrible to watch. She turned her eyes. "No..." Moaned Joana. His weakened hands pushed against her to no avail. He gurgled in the back of his throat. "No." He repeated. "I cant die, not like this." One of his arms slipped up out of the cape and rested on Kalis back. It slapped against her a few times. His eyes closed.

"Kali you must not take too much!" Starfire warned. She didnt understand.

"Not like this." He whispered again. "My blood, not my blood."

Kali dropped him after she had drained the last drop and kicked the body. Starfire went running to her. "What have you done?" She asked. Kali put up a hand.

"Its alright, I know. He was a vampire hunter, the rules dont apply to them if they are a witch." Starfire seemed confused. "He was going to kill you child, I would have killed him either way, by hand or teeth, but hunters have a nasty habbit of coming back for revenge. Starfire the job of being a hunter is passed down in a familly, when we kill the father we must then worry for the son."

"But."

"Starfire its alright." Raven said. She kept her eyes off the dead witch. Raven was perhaps the most unlucky of all vampires, being that she was a witch, a demon, and a vampire. She did not savor seeing this witch die, but understood that it had to be done.

"Starfire by drinking them to death we become immune to the magic of anyone related to them. If you drink a hunters blood, when his son comes after you you will be immune. It means that the entire familly is useless against you, to any one vampire." She pointed at Joanas corpse. "Starfire no one in his familly will ever be able to cast magic against me, ever again. When you find a hunter, drink it. Drink as many of them as you can find, twenty years from now when theire children have grown your life could depend on it."

Starfire felt dizzy from having watched her mother kill. She remembered, this was one of the first times she had seen Kali since Slade had attacked. She looked around for her sister. She spotted her, some distance away leaning against a tree, staring at she and Raven. "Kali, what of my sister? What is going on with her? Why does she not wish to see us?"

"She's sick Starfire." Kali looked to her youngest daughter, who had become so withdrawn even from her. "Shes hurting right now. She cant bear what happened to her, what he did." Starfire began to cry. What Kali knew was that it had been no ordinary rape. Blackfire had been made to do things, to spare her sister the same fate. Kali knew it tore her apart night and day, and it only made it worse that in moments of weakness Blackfire would wish that it had not happened to her, that it had happened to someone else instead. Kali had been in the girls mind when she thought this to herself. She had witnessed it, Blackfire wishing such a horrible thing on her younger sister because it braught her such pain, and then that tidal wave of guilt and self loathing, as she realises what a terrible, cruel thing to wish it was. It tore her apart mroe and more every day. She could see it on her face every time she went through this line of thought, that sudden spike in terror and self-loathing, and guilt. She couldnt be blamed for it, to wish such a thing was human, to feel bad for it was human, and what she had suffered through had been a very, very human crime.

"Will she not speak to us?" Starfire asked, her voice full of hurt like the bleating of a dying lamb. Kali closed her eyes and shook her head.

"We cannot stay here." Kali said, changing the subject. "That was a very powerfull witch; more will be on the way." She looked behind her, as if to be sure of Blackfires safety. "Come Blackfire." She called. Blackfire came slowly, her movements and expression lethargic. "They will hesitate to attack you in your home, but if they do, drink." She paused as Blackfire joined them. "If you encounter one of these hunter witches, drink all you can, to the last drop. Dont hesitate for so much as a second, do you hear me?" Her three daughters nodded heads. "There are many hunter famillies and clans, but its very usefull to gain immunities to some of them."

Later in the night Starfire was still awake. Jinx was still gone, picking up after a gang war she was told. She couldnt sleep without her. She doubted she would have been able to sleep anyway, seeing her sister had been nothing short of heart-wrenching. She had been the one to go to her sisters aid after the attack, the bruises, and the look of complete devastation on her face after the violation had nearly killed her. The bruises had healed, but that look of devastation had not changed at all. Starfire paced the tower for some time, and bumped into Cyborg just as he was going to his room. "Hello." She said quietly. Cyborg sent her an empty stare.

"Hey Star." He sighed heavilly. He hated this. He hated it so much. Nothing was right anymore, the team was coming apart. No one was ever happy, there was no living like this. Cyborgs shoulders sank further. There was just no life left here anymore. "Hows it going?" He wanted to hear her say that everything was good, joyous and wonderfull. Hell, not even that. She could say it was awfull and tradgic, all he really wanted was to see that exuberance in her again. He could say the same about Beast Boy, too. Even after coming back from space, being blind and deaf he had still had so much life in him, so exciteable. But then Slade had gotten ahold of him. He had made him watch as he violated Blackfire, what specifically Slade did Cyborg didnt want to know, but it nearly killed Beast Boy just to see it. Beast Boy was slightly better now, still blind and mostly deaf. He was stable again, but quiet. It unnerved Cyborg.

"Not so well." Starfire saw it. It nearly killed Cyborg to hear that. He looked ready to cry. She felt ready to cry as well. She couldnt let him see her do that, not now. She sighed. "But, things will get better." She said. Cyborg seemed to believe her, and she only hoped she was right. "How are the twins?" She had been so busy lately she had not realised she hadnt seen them in days until she found herself searching for something to talk about.

"Took off three days ago with Lance. Seems they knew there was nothing good around here." Starfire seemed sad to hear they had left. "They left not wanting to be trouble while we're getting better around here. Figure there probably gonna wander the wilderness with Lance for a while and come back." He found himself smilling at the thought of the three of them out there, looking for adventure and being happy. At least those three had gone unscathed after the Slade ordeal. Starfire smiled too.

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah?" Cyborg was shocked when Starfire put her arms around him and hugged him. She floated away again soon enough though.

"You looked like you needed that." She said innocently. Cyborg smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah. Guess I did. Thanks Star, and goodnight." He walked into his room, still smilling and went to bed feeling much less dreadfull. "Just when you need her." He said as he powered down and went to sleep.

Starfire continued on through the tower. She wanted so badly to see her sister, but she could sense that Blackfire was not here, nor was Kali. Blackfire nearly ran into Beast Boy, fumbling his way through the kitchen. She had been so distracted she nearly flew into him in the dark. She jumped back with a yelp and he did likewise. "Beast Boy!" She said. "Why are you walking around with no lights on?" She had been so distracted she had forgotten.

It was the funniest thing he had ever heard. After so long being miserable and down. Starfires little blunder and 'stupid question of the day' sent him over the edge. He laughed long and hard, and had to put a hand on the counter to support himself. He laughed untill he thought his lungs would burst. "Star that was actually really great." He said. His mood sombered a bit. "Whered you come from anyway? I havent heard you all day."

"Tamaran."

This produced another fit of uncontrolable laughter in him. "Starfire!" Beast Boy fumbled some for the fridge, and quickly got frustrated at not being able to find what he wanted inside of it. "Can you help me?" He asked. "I just want something to eat but I cant even see what there is." He said. He stood aside for her.

"There is mu-"

"No mustard."

"Very well". Starfire rooted around trying to find something he would like. It wasnt easy. "There is cold pizza." She said. He nodded his head and she handed it to him. He ate silently, and she watched.

"Hows Blackfire?" He asked when he was done. Starfire didnt reply right away and he wondered if she had left.

"I do not know." Starfire said. "I miss her. She doesnt talk to anyone anymore. I know though that she is gratefull to you, because if not for you it could have been hours before we found her, if we ever did. She knows you understand what she's going through Beast Boy. She will need us again soon, her friends, and when she does she knows you will be there for her. Beast Boy ate his pizza quietly, obviously thinking.

"I'm here for her now though, but she hasnt said a word to me Star. I cant help but feel that maybe she's afraid to see me because I saw what had happened."

Starfire didnt want to think about it. Whatever he had seen, it had driven him to try and claw his own eyes out. In fact he was sitting right next to where they found him, shaking, bleeding. She doubted Blackfire knew about that though, she hoped she didnt. "I do not think so." She assured her friend.

"Thanks." Beast Boys head whipped towards the hallway. Whoever was coming, he sensed her before Starfire even did, but Starfire knew who it was before him. She bid him goodnigth and left him in the kitchen alone. Beast Boy heard someone come into the room, and pace about a bit. "Hello?" He asked. There was no answer. "Cyborg? Raven? Robin? Jinx? Come on, who is it?" He asked the silent newcomer. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed. "HP you cant sneak up on me anymore. I know your coming long before you even think of trying to scare me. Who is it?"

"Its me." It was Blackfires voice!

It had been so long since he had heard her voice that it sounded strange and foriegn to him. He almost didnt believe it. "Blackfire?"

"What are you doing up?" She asked. "Its the middle of the night." Beast Boy only shrugged.

"Night and day dont make much differance to me anymore, but what about you?" He came down from his place sitting on the counter and stumbled into the living room, forgetting his cane. "Blackfire we're all worried about you." It almost sounded silly to say it, on account that she lived there, but he didnt care. "I miss you." He heard her sob, and the ruffling of fabric as she moved away from him. He had not known she was that close until he felt the air shifting right next to him.

"I know." She said. "I know, but I cant do this yet. I'm not ready to come back. I'm not ready to see everyone, not even you. I didnt know you were in here." He looked crestfallen at hearing this. "I'm sorry Beast Boy." She whispered. "I am, but I'm not ready to come back and be with everyone."

After this all Beast Boy heard was the fabric of her cape snap as she quickly moved from the room. He sat on the counter for some time alone. He wished so badly that he could _see_ her. He did not miss his sight so much anymore, but if he could look upon any one thing for a few moments before losing his sight again forever, it would be her. He wished she knew that. Oh well, things were going to be okay, he told himself. She would get better, they all would. Beast Boy felt better now for having talked to her at all. He turned himself into a bat, a creature that did well without sight, and flew from the room.

The form of a bat suited him. His mind had never been able to really use the sonar instincts before, too busy using his eyes, but now, without his sight he could see the world through his ears using sonar. For a human it was similar to having your eyes sucked out through your ears, and then being able to see and hear with the same fused organ.

Ravens fingers flew over the keyboard to the titans mainframe. Security needed a little tweaking, to try and compensate whatever magic might be used to confuse the system. Unfortunately, hunters seemed to like using the same method of teleportation as she did. She was struggling to set the computer to tell the differance between friendly and enemies teleporting. She thought back to Joana, and how he had died and she shivered. It was unfortunate, that she was part witch. It hurt her to see someone die like that too. Death by bloodsucking. What a vial notion. Forbidden among the vampire world, its only exception for witches. Witches, suck'em dry. If a vampire slew enough witches in this manner they would eventually become immune to nearly all the hunter bloodlines, save maybe for the weak ones. Kali was now immune to any magic Joana's familly might use.

His familly. She knew how hunter famillies worked. The death of the young hunter would often bring the old one out of retirement (provided he was still living). If John, Joana's father still lived, Kali would most likely end up killing him as well. If Joana had any children, or perhaps nephews, they would also eventually take up the familly cause, and come to seek revenge. Raven had heard about as many as eight generations of a hunter familly falling at the feet of one vampire. The saddest thing of all was that this immunity by blood was a closely guarded secret.

"Poor fools." Raven whispered. Sure, the hunting community heard rumors about this, that once a familly member dies by the hands of a vampire no one else in that familly could hunt this vampire, but they thought it was just rumors. The secret never got out because the relatives who dared try for vengeance never, _never_ lived long enough to tell anyone else about it. "The hell with this." Raven said to herself when she was done. She put the computer into hibernation mode, waiting for an attack, and teleported to the roof. The lazer blasters aimed at her, but did not fire. It must have worked. Raven eyed the distant shore. She felt a pull, as if being drawn back to the cemetary. She wanted badly to see if the body were still there, of if maybe the place was crawling with hunters. Why not go check it out? She wouldnt be caught off guard this time, not like before. She could always teleport out the instant things got hairy. It wasnt as though there were any way she could expose herself to them. From what Joana said the entire hunter organisation knew who she and Starfire were now. Raven was just about to teleport back when she spied a small boat out in the bay. Not a big deal, but this boat was differant. This boat was painted black, and had not lights on. Sure, everyone could be asleep on board, if not for the fact that it was moving towards the island.

"Go back." Raven whispered to herself. It was fairly obvious that this was the organisations first direct attack on them, so soon. It told her that they must have a headquarters close by. It was possibly even in this city. The boat crept towards the island still, slowly, making no noise. Raven could sense four people onboard, three were genuine witches, the other three were meta humans. She was going to fly out to warn them, give them a chance but Kali was at her side. So was Starfire, and her older sister. "You sensed it?" Raven asked. Kali nodded her head. "Whats our plan?"

"Drink to kill." Kali said. Starfire and Blackfire both seemed distressed by this. Blackfire turned for the door, and left them alone. She wanted no part of this, and that was alright. Kali would let it pass.

"We dont have to do that." Raven said. "I could crush the boat up, kill them instantly." Anything but that. She did not wish to do this.

"I might allow that, if not for one thing Raven."

"What?" Raven and Starfire asked.

"On that boat are three meta humans and three witches. I can sense them, they are of the El Quaro familly. The twins. They are powerfull, if they are anything like theire father."

"So?" Raven asked. All the better to run, or sink them, drown them or crush them but she did not wish to watch them die.

"Those two would be a very good familly to have an immunity of." Kali let it sink in that she wished her daughters to kill them. "The other, I dont know of him or his familly. He is masking his power, but I suspect it isnt too great." Starfire and Raven felt ill. They could not kill, not like that. "Do it." Kali said. Attack before they ever reach the shore!" And She was gone. Kali flew high into the air, and then dove at the boat like a mortar. Raven and Starfire had not had the chance to blink even before Kali crashed into the boat with such speed she tore it in two.

They flew over the wreckage together, no sign of Kali anywhere. They could sense her though, she was fifty feet below them, drowning the metahumans, the 'useless' enemies. The other three bobbed about in the waves, struggling in the frigid watter. Starfire whined. It was difficult to even think of doing this to them. Hell, it was hard to just sit back and watch them begin to drown when what you normally did was save people. One of the twins went down after a few minutes, and did not rise again. Raven dove in after him. She grabbed his unconcious form under the water and hauled him to the surface. Starfire was still watching hers drown. "Do it!" Raven yelled. Starfire shook her head, but went to aid her. The third had dissapeared, Raven assumed he drown because she could not sense him. Starfire grabbed the sister just as she was going under. Raven turned away. She brought her victim to the shore and laid him out. He was unconcious. She knew she should act fast, it was the most mercifull thing she could do.

"Do not let them sing!" Kali bid from high above. She knew the twins magic worked with song, singing the summoning chants of theire ancient peoples to call forth powerfull spirits to do theire bidding.

"I'm sorry." Raven whispered. She began to drink. It was terrible. She felt her heart go into sync with his, both steady, but then her heart began to beat stronger, and his weaker. Raven had killed before, but not like this. She could not allow herself to do it like this. She could not let herself kill an unconcious, helpless man, barely any older than herself. Raven let go of him. She allowed him to drop. It was over though, she had taken too much for him to survive. He began to moan weakly, and she knew she could not let him wake up. With grim determination Raven bit again and finished the job.

The other twin shrank away from Starfire in terror once they reached the shore. Kali was at her side instantly. She shivered in the cold air. Her jaw was broken, one side hanging at an odd angle. Starfire backed away from the girl, until she was knee deep in the water again. She couldnt take that look, that horrible look of fear in the girls eyes. She knew she was going to die a horrible death and that there was no avoiding it. She tried to sing but could not form words. She was shaking.

"I will not kill her!" Starfire growled.

"You must." Kali told her. "She wouldnt hesitate to kill you and Jinx both. The girls eyes darted from one vampire to another in the knight as they argued about her fate. "Do it Starfire!" Kali boomed. Starfire shrank away from Kali.

"I cannot!" Starfire said. "She is helpless, and hurt! Just look at her!" She couldnt stand that she was the object of this girls fears. The hero in her wanted nothing more than to give her comfort, tend to her. Make things better. She gave into this and rushed at the girl. She grabbed her up, intending to flee with her and let her live but the girl fought against her, kicking and punching.

"Her father was much braver." Kali said darkly. The girls eyes darted to Kali and burned with hatred at the mention of her father. She nearly forgot all about Starfire, who was still trying to grab her and rush her to safety. "Yes, you know who I am now." Kali said. Kali was glad that Joana never got the chance to report that 'Mother Kali' was around. She'd dealt with the knights before. They would have sent much more powerfull witches, and more of them, if they knew she was there. Instead there was this small squad, set aside for newbie vampire extermination which gave her an excellent chance to train her children. The witch growled at her.

"Please, be calm." Starfire said to the witch. "I will not harm you." Instead the witch lashed out at her and nearly punched her in the jaw. Starfire caught the fist and placed it back at her side. "Stop it!" She growled. "I do not wish to kill you!"

"Your father was a good hunter." Kali said. "Came looking for me five years back. Unfortunately for him, he thought I was only three hundred years old." The witch was becomming more and more furious. "If I had been I wouldnt be here anymore." She hated to play on even a hunters feelings like this, but she had to show Starfire what vengefull creatures they could be, just how dangerous they could be. "I never in a million years thought his children would come after mine though." The hunter turned her attention on Starfire, who was closer. At the realisation that this was Kali's child, murderer of her father, she withdrew a dagger from her boot and attempted to stab at Starfire. Starfire barely dodged. Kali stayed rooted in place. Starfire slapped the dagger out of her hand. It went flying out into the bay and landed with a quiet splash. She grabbed the witch's hand and pulled her close.

"I am trying to spare you!" Starfire growled. "Why do you not accept that?" She was rewarded with another attack that she easilly deflected. Starfire let her go to the rage built inside of her. "This is your last chance! Leave now or I will be forced to- "She choked on the word." -kill you! I do not wish to fight you!" The hunter only stared at her with burning hatred. She shifted her gaze to Kali. In the brief moment Starfire was looking away the hunter leapt foward and tacked her into the sand. Kali made no move to interfere as they rolled about. Starfire was nearly overwhelmed by the girl. She lacked strength, but made up for it with a high proficiency in grappling and hand to hand combat. As the girl beat her Starfire began to understand what she had to do. They were raised like this. Hatred. There could be no peace, no mercy.

Kali watched them fight. It wasnt five minutes before the witch grew tired, and Starfire had her pinned. Starfire straddled her stomach, holding her hands above her head. She hadnt even the strength to struggle anymore. They simply stared at each other, eyes locked. "Why would you not surrender and leave?" Starfire asked. There was of course no answer from the girl with the broken jaw. "I gave you a chance." She continued. "I didnt want to kill you." She looked into the girls eyes, still waiting for a moan, a grunt, anything. There came nothing. Just a look of acceptance. Starfire began to cry. "I did not want to do this!" She hissed at her. She let go of her hands and dove for her neck. The girl made no attempt at resistance. Starfire put her teeth to her flesh and waited. Still there was nothing. She felt her victim nod her head.

"She's accepted her fate." Kali said. "She's fought and trained for this her whole life, just like her father did." A slight whimper came from the girl. Kali felt guilty now. The girl would have run if she had not brought her father into this. She had egged her on, and now Starfire had to kill because of it. She wished she could tell her her father would be proud. She wished she could show some shred of respect or kindness to her enemies. Rutheless was not a word she wanted easilly used to describe her. Perhaps she would have said something, but Starfire did.

"I'd off you this one last chance. Would you take it?" There was no response. The girl tilted her head, and saw her dead brother in the sand some distance away. She looked back to Starfire and closed her eyes. "Very well."

"Love your enemy." Kali said. This girls father had said it before she killed him. She had let go of him, stopped drinking, and asked him what it meant. As he lay dying in her lap after a long battle he explained to her that a true warrior respects his enemy, never causes unecissary suffering. A true warrior would always give his enemy as mercifull a death as possible. Never prolonging it more than it had to be, never flaunting your victory in the eyes of a dying being. Always be gentle in distributing death. Kali had wondered particularly what this meant to her, to a vampire. The girl nodded her head at her in understanding and Kali looked to Starfire, who still could not do this. She made up her mind not to force it this time. "Come away Starfire." She said. Kali scooped her up out of the sand and Starfire watched. Kali picked the girl up and held her against her. She pet the girls hair. She went limp against her. Starfire watched. "Your end is near." Kali whispered. "You are my enemy, and I will not let you live past the dawn. Know that well." Kali felt the girl shiver slightly with fear. "There could be no other way. I can only promise you that you wont feel a thing. Love your enemy." And with this Kali snapped her neck. The girl died instantly. Kali laid her down on the sand and turned to Starfire.

"Dont listen to a word of the garbage I just said." She told her. "This was differant. We had her completely helpless and cornered, in a situation we could not let her walk out of. Do you understand?" Starfire nodded her head. That was the whole reason why she hesitated. "Good. Next time you better not hesitate, next time it will be for real."

"I understand." Starfire said quietly. She looked to Raven, who seemed disturbed.

"I know that was hard on both of you." Kali said. But I wanted you both to know and understand just what you must do when you encounter a magic hunter. They wouldnt hesitate to kill you two, or your loved ones. Think of that, and you'll understand that you have to do it."

On the far shore the missing witch crawled out of the water. He was lucky to be alive, lucky he could mask his power and life force from detection. As the others were rounded up he masked himself completely and swam away. He staggered to a payphone and threw some loose change in it. He punched in a series of numbers from memory and waited for the voice on the other line. "Yeah, its me." He said. "Team A is down." He looked out towards the island. "You wouldnt guess who we found here." He waited a moment. "Well you know that other week when a vampire and her fledgling attacked me? Yeah, masked my signal as soon as I felt them in the area, never knew who I was. Well turns out its Mother Kali. Didnt expect to see her again so soon, but I didnt see her daughter, the one who got... rambunctious with me." He laughed into the phone. His contact lectured him on how lucky he was to be alive. "Whatever, I'm still just pissed that one of them took my wallet. I'm coming back in to regroup. Got to put a new team together for this one."

Authors note: Hard to write. For all its errors n such this is the best I could do. More to come in the next chap. Sorry it takes so long people, just a bitch trying to find time for this in the army. We've been in the field mostly for the last two months and I get almost no 'me time'. Its a pain in the ass but someones gotta do it (why its me when theres so many other mechanics I have no clue, its probly because they all outrank me and can all say 'let him do it'). Oh well. More to come, I promise. This isnt getting abandoned. Any questions or mistakes, lemme know n I'll fix it.


	45. Accelerate into a Crash

Chapter 45

Notes, explanations, excuses and disclaimers (not quite in that order) I do not own TT (see, what did I tell you?)

To: DamianH. Yes, that chap was 'for' you. I got your reviews n finally finished it. You wrote alot of stuff... Hard to respond to it all without a reply as long as the chapter. Dont worry about the issues you see. They will all be tended to as the story progresses.

To: SpacyTyrant. I wrote that it wasnt an important one, meaning not important to anyones survival or anything like that. Doesnt mean that it wasnt something dear to her, like her and Robins first night together, the first time she took blood, her first night alone as a vampire or any number of things.

To: Ellisar. Glad you like the whole hunter things. I've decided to make the hunter org. a millitaristic thing. They wont go around saying 'hooah!' and doing pushups or anything (not like i can do them anyway) but theire structure and ranks and such, are barrowed from my army. Anyway thanks for reviewing. I appreciate every one and respond to those I can.

Robin woke with a start, finding himself in a tangle of sheets and weighed down by something. He kicked the sheets away, wanting to get up, and found Jinx in bed next to him. She looked good like that, dangerously good. With her pale skin, lips just slightly parted showing a glimpse of her pearly teeth beneath. Her pink hair scattered about her chaoticly, framing the triangular structure of her face. Robin snapped himself out of it. He was finding her attractive, dangreously so. That couldnt be a good thing at all.

She must have crawled in next to him some time in the night. He quickly got up and hit the floor. His legs hurt. Damn. Stupid bullets. Oh well, these injuries were nothing compared to the great misery he had inflicted upon Rancids gang. He smiled wickedly. They had deffinetly gotten the worst of that deal. He checked his injuries to see how they were healing. He was shocked to find they had closed, leaving only deep bruises. He stretched out on the floor to gather his strength for his next attempt at walking. Jinx sensed he had moved and woke up. She come crawling over the bed looking for him to find him on the floor. She stared down at him as he stared up at her.

"Do you remember?" She asked. Robin looked up at her, confused. She looked slightly hurt.

"Remember what?"

"When we went back to bed, what we dreamed of? Was that us again, or was it just me?"

Robin strained his mind. He could vaguely remember a dream. He saw flashes of it. Damp skin, soft voices, moans and strangled cries. Similar to alot of the dreams he had, but it had been with her. "Why is it important?" He asked.

"I need to know if its something I did on my own, or if it just happened." Jinx rolled over to look away from him. Oh how she wanted to be with him, like in the dream. Just once, just to sate her curiosity, just to quell the thing inside her that screamed for her to do it. She knew he felt the same way, he couldnt hide it. She knew neither of them could help it, that off in another world somewhere Kali and Shiva exerted theire influence on them. She could figure it out. They wanted them to love each other, be close to each other. They wanted them to be inseperable. The reason for this she could guess is that way when one dies and the god is released, the other avatar will not be far off.

"I know, I had it too." Robin felt driven to be closer to Jinx. He could feel it through a connection to her that she wanted to be closer to him. He wanted to climb back up on the bed and touch her, make her his own. He wanted to make her writhe and scream like in the dream, and spill himself into her. He envisioned it for several moments, those last thrusts where he could feel it build, release a long moan, desperate to prolong the sensation, and finally the earth-shattering climax that would force him to cry out her name as he shot himself into her depths repeatedly. It made him hard to think about it. Above him on the bed Jinx moaned.

"I can see that." She said slowly. "I can see what you think, damnit Robin I can actually feel it almost." It flew through Robins mind that whatever connection they shared was growng stronger, and she knew it too.

His name was Saumuel Singrifith, and he was a witch. He was a class four hunter for the Knights of the Obsidian Order. He was rated as being able to take down any vampire 400 years old or younger. What was special about his classification was his skills in the martial arts. If not for the martial arts his powers would have been much weaker, but he had absorbed them all to such an extent that his body evolved through the next half million years inside of two decades. His body had become a clean burning machine because of the martial arts, and his way of living. He was amazing. He could move in ways that would make vampires envious. He could break bricks with his head, which was always cool at parties, but there were other things, better things he could do.

With senses like his he could sense the life and death of the world around him. He used this ability to do great things. He could tap his knuckles repeatedly on a bank vault, identify just the right resonance and frequency and shatter it in moments with vibrations, all without knocking any harder that one would on a regular door. He could bend steel bars by feeling for the right weak points and focusing large ammounts of pressure on a fissure thinner than a human hair. He could stay warm in sub-zero temperatures wearing nothing but a t-shirt by altering his metabolism to burn a few thousand calories an hour. His body was the very pinacle, the very limit of the human organisms capabilities thanks to just the right mixture of martial arts and his inherrited powers as a witch.

Today he had what he called 'bitch-work'. He was out planting security devices in view of the tower, to monitor the coming and goings of the vampires inside before the sting. He was angry to be doing this work because he had way too much rank for something so menial. He had litteraly died for this rank. Another benefit of his advanced state was his extroardinary healing rate. Humans now, after death continued to grow hair and nails for some time. His body did that too, but healed after death until it was suitable to support life again. Working in a system where promotions were often given posthumously this was a tremendous benefit. In two years he had accumulated as much rank as some did after thirty. Every time he died higher would promote him and think he was going to stay dead, then, boom. He'd wake up on the slab with new rank on his collar. It was very convineint. He would get a new job, new responsibilities and privelages. The pay also went up, much to the dismay of higher. He wondered idly if they would make the same mistake again and promote him to Lieutenant Colonel next time. He didnt think so.

Samuel planted a camera in a tree. It looked to obvious so he planted it on top of an already existing security camera that was pointed out over the bay. Surveilance was the first part of planning to sting a coven of this size. No one would be suspicious of a security camera in an area where they were kept in plain sight. His healing abilities did however have limits that he knew of. He could not survive just anything. A gunshot to the head might do it, being cut in two, or run over by a steamroller. Still, it was better than nothing. His earpiece buzzed to life with a crackling female voice on the other side.

"Captain Singrifith?" A young female voice asked.

"Its Major now, who is this?" He asked.

"Specialist Stone sir, dead again? When did this happen?"

"Few weeks ago. I was chasing some fledgling through a subway system. Learned the hard way that the light at the end of the tunnel is normally a thirty ton railway car." The girl on the other end made a hissing noise as she inhaled sharply. He imagined her silently going 'ouch'. "Got pretty banged up. General thought I was going to stay dead this time and thought Major would look good on my tombstone."

"Very good sir. The lieutenant colonel wants a full report."

"I just set up the cameras. Can't he get his report by turning them on and watching instead of wasting my time?"

"I guess not sir."

Samuel sighed. This guy was a pain. "Alright. I'm out here on a mission I have way too much rank for. Bored to death doing grunt work while I could be putting my new team together. All cameras are in place and operational- OH! And it just started to rain. My lucky day. Tell the LTC I said thankyou, I didnt get wet enough last night durring my little swim, which I may add almost got me killed. I only wish it had, if they keep promoting me every time I die I'll be in charge of him soon enough."

"Is that what you really want me to tell him sir?" She asked. She really hoped it wasnt. Being the messenger sucked.

"Sugar coat it for me. Why did he need me to report when he could see for himself?"

"Too much rank causes brain damage, sir."

"Only if you actually earn it. I didnt, I'm still sane. Just do as I say not as I do, got it? I'm the only one around here who gets to enjoy posthumous promotions." The specialist laughed.

"Thank god for desk jobs" She said sarcastically, with obvious dislike for her job. "I'll print it up on a roll of toilet paper so that he is guaranteed to find it sooner or later sir."

"Dont waste your time. I'm not entirely convinced the man can read. And have him make me a copy of his office key would you? I dont want to have to track him down and get it from him when I move up."

"Yes sir. Very good. If you want his job that quick I believe the tower has a doorbell."

"Alright. Write me up some boring, wordy report about how well the mission went and give it to him and I'll make sure you get some field time. That and a majors recomendation could make getting promoted easier." He hinted. He so hated writting reports himself. He'd do anything to get out of writting one.

"Got it sir. Over and out." She clicked off the mic piece. Samuel decided he liked her. She had alot of guts, making fun of an ltc with a major, for someone with less rank than dirt. He decided to check out what powers she might have. If she was good she could find herself on his new team. He looked at the tower. This extermination was going to be quite a job. He only hoped he could get his wallet back. He watched an old police interceptor pull up and a bridge emerge from the water. The scanner in his shades told him two houkounin were in the car, one male, one female. He whistled again. He had never seen a male. No one in the organisation had.

Robin put the car in park and pressed the button to close the garage. The lights stayed on nearly a full minute after he cut the engine. He sat in the car next to Jinx, waiting for something to happen but he couldnt be sure what. He looked at her. The link between them had gone down in intensity, but that desire for her was still there. They had to tell the others what had happened, for the good of the world. Robin knew this might be the last time he was alone with Jinx. He was relieved that they would most likely never be in a situation where something might happen between them, but at the same time the thought of it made him ache. She locked eyes with him. They leaned towards the center at the same time, eyes shutting slowly. Robins hand found her cheek and hers found his. They guided each other into a soft kiss. It was electric when theire lips met. Robin parted his lips just slightly, and tongues brushed for a moment before he withdrew from her mouth. They parted, and sat back. Robin supposed they did it because they needed to draw some strength from each other before they went and faced with. Who knew? Depending on how everyone reacted they might never be able to see each other again. He hated to think of losing someone so important to him without even a kiss goodbye.

"Yeah. I know." Jinx said. She could feel what he felt. She didnt hear the words he thought, but rather felt that need for something to remember her by. She felt the same way. The only thing that stopped her from laying with him back at the hotel was how much it would hurt Starfire if she did so. She knew the same reason held back Robin as well.

"Blackfire, come!" Kali's voice boomed down the halls of a thirteenth century spanish mansion. Blackfire liked it here. Kali told her that it had been her first estate. All around were riches beyond her imagination. Decorations that put her home palace to shame. Kali had brought her here to give her something. They had been walking along and Blackfire had begun to stop to admire things. Kali had allowed it. She walked ahead in the large manor. All about there were paintings. She wanted a few more minutes to admire them.

"One minute." She called down the hallway. Kali had turned off somewhere. She couldnt see her. Blackfire found herself in front of a large painting of great beauty. It was dark. It was a painting of a barren, dusty earth, and a black sky. The landscape was littered with dead trees. It looked like the end of the world. There was a clearing, a battlefield. All about were broken swords and flags, dead men and armor. The ground was soaked in blood. Wherever the blood flowed though green grass and flowers sprouted up. The blood flowed away from the scene in tiny rivulets, and all around it things were coming back to life. She touched the painting. She understood what it meant.

"No matter how bad it gets something new is born out of tragedy." Kali said behind her. Blackfire spun on her, startled.

"I like it." She said. "Who made this?"

"My father did, after the crusades." Blackfire didnt know what the crusades were, or when they happened. It made sense to her though. She appreciated this painting.

"Are there others like this?" She asked. Kali nodded her head. "May I see some?" Kali lead her to another painting further down the hall.

"This one," Said Kali ", I painted." Blackfire stood in awe of the painting. It was so real, much more than the last one. It was a picture of herself holding a dead woman in her arms, a burning train wreck in the background. Red tears streaked down Kali's face in the painting.

"Is that what happened to her?" Asked Blackfire. "Your houkounin?" Kali nodded her head.

"We were traveling to San Fransisco, exploring the new world together. We were quite happy. The train de-railed and the car behind us was actually pushed up through our car, killing everyone and tearing it apart. The next car was pushed through that one, so on and so forth. They called it 'tellescoping'. I was the only survivor in any of the front ten cars." Kali touched the face of the dead woman. "I remember the day quite well. I was still nervous about trains, them being a new and foriegn thing to me, much like I was of automobiles when they later came out." Kali took a deep breath. She kissed the mouth of the woman in the painting and ran her hand over the painted hair. "She assured me it would be alright. We got our own private box car, first class in the front of the train. She kept telling me it would be alright. I finally believed her. We drew the curtain and locked our door. I drank from her and we fell asleep together." Kali stopped.

"What happened?"

"I woke up to this terrible noise of twisting metal and splintering wood. Screams. I thought the train was shaking apart, I kept hearing this banging noise. The wall of our little room collapsed. Much to my horror it was the front end of the next car behind us coming in to crush us. I used every bit of my speed to wip us up and get out, but I only ever got us on our feet before we were crushed. The car behind us hit me in the back and she went under it, down into the tracks. I was nearly killed. I woke up two hours later to the call of mortals looking for survivors. I could sense she was dead. They found me, impaled by wooden timbers and broken glass, broken bones and bruised. They found me crying, begging them to let me die. I couldnt move at the time. I was too injured. It was another two hours before they pulled me from the wreck and as they carried me away I saw her body. I lost control. I drank from my rescuers and left them unconcious. I grabbed my loves body and ran into the woods to mourn."

"I'm sorry." Blackfire said. "I didnt know the whole story behind it."

"Its alright. I wouldnt deny it to you."

"She was very beautifull. I can see why you loved her." Kali smiled.

"Thankyou. She made a big difference in my life. The world was changing, evolving. She had a differant mind-set than I. In the years we shared I changed very much with her, I was able to change to conform to the new world. She brought me out of the dark ages." Kali was silent for a few moments, in respect to the dead. "That is enough." She said, changing her demeanor and subject. "Its time to show you why I brought you here. Come with me." She spun in place and took off back down the hall. She entered an arms room with Blackfire close behind her.

"What did you do afterwards?" Blackfire asked. Kali was silent for a moment.

"I shrank back into myself. I slept a decade. I cut myself off from the living world. I mourned for forty years for her. It was only taking in another fledgling that ever brought me out of it." Kali quickly got to the room she wished to show Blackfire. It was her weaponry.

"Whats all this?" Blackfire asked. She turned around several times looking at all the weaponry. In the center of the room was a fine suit of armor.

"My armory. Remember Blackfire, this is a large estate. It at one point had to be equiped to defend itself." Kali went to the suit of armor and put a hand on its chest. "I wore this very suit many times. Its more that six hundred years old. There were many wars of the time, and I used to fight them, wanting to make the world a better place." Kali laughed a little. "But there will always be another war, and the world will always be a bad place no matter how many wars you have to try and make it better. You realize this after two hundred years."

"Why are we here?" Blackfire asked. Kali turned around and looked at her.

"The suit and whatever weaponry you wish from this room are yours. You will have to get the suit re-modled for you of course, but you could wear it with your new occupation. I think it would be fitting."

Blackfire liked the idea, but it was mens armor. She was going to have to alter it to the point that it wouldnt even look the way it used to for it to fit her. It would be easier to just make new armor from scratch, but she knew why she wanted to use this suit. That metal, no matter what shape it took, had served her mother well and protected her. One could melt it into a block of steel and she would still think it significant simply because it had been her mothers. She wanted though to model it like the armor of greek women. She wanted something fitting, close to the skin. She wanted to trim the helmet down into a battle crown with wings. She could see the suit morphing into what she wanted to turn it into. "I love it." She said. She touched the cold metal. It warmed quickly under her hand, as if welcoming her. It was finely crafted for its time. The steel polished so much it nearly looked to be chrome.

"Its from back when I was young and naive." Blackfire noticed the many places on the armor where it had been repiared. "And I was cut down many times. Sometimes so weakened that I lay helpless, and surely would have died if the ground had not run red with blood. Many nights I lap at it with my tongue until dawn." Kali stepped foward to the armor and put her hand on a part of the neck that had obviously been quite damaged and repaired. "We all have times like this, when we want to help mankind with the amazing gifts we have."

"Is that what we're doing now? Raven, my sister, and I? In the titans?"

"Raven perhaps, but you and your sister were doing it before you changed. You will all grow tired of it eventually."

Blackfire wasnt listening. She wanted to cut into it now. She wanted to get right to work on fashioning it into what she wanted it to be. She wished to carve the helmet into a tamaranian battle crown, a fiersome looking thing. This was a mens suit, obviously. It was the onyl kind available when Kali fought, and she most likely hid her gender but Blackfire would have no need for that. It would fit her, when she was done. A weapon on the far wall caught her attention. It was a battle hammer. It consisted of a twenty pound iron knob, perfectly round, on the end of a twelve foot pole. She approached it. It was obviously in no condition to be used. The wood was far too deteriorated, but she liked it. She had no need for a weapon, but thought to herself that if she had to use one that would be it.

"Come." Kali said. "Its time to rest, and feed." Blackfire turned from the armor hesitantly and followed her out.

"I dont want to sleep yet." Blackfire said. She crossed her arms acrossed herself as if cold. "I'm not ready yet." She wouldnt say it aloud, but she was having nightmares. She wished to put off sleep as long as she could. Kali understood.

"Would you like to see Beethoven?" Kali asked. "He plays tomorrow night." Kali left the room and Blackfire followed as she headed towards her chambers. Blackfire didnt seem interested in the music. "You were so lovely last time, in that dress. A glowing purple spectacle, the sound of your mortal heart thumping only enhancing the music." Kali sighed heavilly. She wondered, if in her state Blackfire could once again be so touched by the beautifull music. She wished to see her skin take on that illuminescant purple glow again. "Tomorrow night he plays in a new spot. He is most likely getting ready even now. After you fell asleep he offered a private dance, we could take him up on that."

"No, thankyou."

"We could do some traveling. You've yet to see much of this planet. There are alot of things to do." Kali searched her mind desperately for anything Blackfire wanted, to keep her busy, to try and get her mind off of what had happened.

"No."

"We could hunt. I should be teaching you that around this time." This produced no reaction from Blackfire. She didnt even respond. "Blackfire whatever you want, its yours. Just name what it is that will make you feel better, even for a short while and it will be yours." Kali stopped and turned around to face Blackfire. "Anything Blackfire, whatever you want. I'll give it to you. I just dont know how to make you feel better, and it breaks my heart to see you like this."

"Theres one thing I want." Blackfire said. She looked up at Kali with haunted eyes. "Take me to the biggest crime center you know of." Kali nodded her head and they were there, back in the states. Blackfire turned around in place, taking in all the lights.

"Chicago. Theres always something going on around here." Kali said. "It was pretty high in crime last time I bothered to check."

"When was this?" Blackfire asked absently.

"A few years ago, some time between 1920 and 1940, I think. Now what is it your looking for?"

"Crime." Blackfire spread out her senses. She sensed the emotions of all the mortals around her. Kali was astonished at the excellent application of her power. Blackfire ignored all the lesser emotions. She needed to find something powerfull. She was looking for someone in fear and agony. She was also looking for someone full of hatred and malice. She found them quickly. She found what she was looking for, a rapist. Blackfire screamed, her eyes glowing purple and took to the air in the direction of her target. Kali followed close behind her. Blackfire soared over the city, two powerfull bolts in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Kali asked?

"You said I could have whatever I wanted." Blackfire paused and tried to refine her directions. She altered her course a little. "This is what I want!" Blackfire came down in a city park. She could sense fear and hate in the area, strongly. She landed on her feet with such force she made a five foot round crater, but didnt stop. She took off running. Kali was still close behind her. Blackfire hit the woodline and had not gone five steps before nearly falling over two people. It was just what Blackfire had wanted to find. A rapist in the act. She fell on him, grappling him off of his victim. He had not yet de-clothed her even. Blackfire felt satisfied that she had stopped something horrible from happening. She dragged him away from his victim, who quickly got up and ran, not questioning her good fortune.

Kali watched from the woodline as several purple lights flashed in the small forest. There was a quick scream, which was cut off halfway through. She heard a terrible tearing sound and a gurgling noise, and her daughter howling like a mad beast. She took off into the woods, not to stop Blackfire but to see what she had done. She was shocked to find she had torn the mans head from his shoulders. Blackfire dropped it to the ground and kicked the torso.

"Does this make you feel better?" Kali asked, walking in a circle around the grizly scene. Blackfire fell to her knees, out of breath.

"Yes." She said.

"You feel good? You've stopped a terrible thing from happening and metered out justice?"

"Yes."

"You killed a man in a most vicious way, yet I know you have never once taken life before. Does it really come so easy for you Blackfire? Can you say you did this for the right reason?" She said nothing at this. "Is this what you need? A rampage?"

"I wanted to do something good." Blackfire lied. It was a half truth. She was glad to have spared someone what she went through, but her ultimate motive was wanting revenge against Slade, who was already dead. It worked though. For the first time in so long she felt at peace. She had envisioned it being Slade as she tore his head from his shoulders, and it felt good. Oh, it had felt so good.

"Then come. You need to wash."

It was sick, what she had done. It was not justice. She didnt care. It made her feel better for the first time in so long and that was all that mattered to her. She had needed it. "I want to go back to your house in spain." She said. "I want to stay there tonight."

"Very well." Kali got closer. "I will not allow you to do this again. If this is what makes you feel better you can do it, but I will not allow you to kill them out of mallice. It will only hurt you in the long run."

"As long as I can stop them." Blackfire said. She would get hem, alright. She wouldnt kill them, but she decided that if this is what she wanted to do she would inflict such injuries that these evil men would never again be able to comit such an attrocious crime.

"Okay." Kali said. They were back in spain. "I will allow this. Killing is not to be done lightly, especially by one as young as you who has not killed before." Blackfire nodded her head. Kali brought them to a large bathing room. It was nearly as large as a house. Grand marble fountains constantly fed even grander marble tubs. Kali had spared to expense in the addition of this room to the old manor, and at the time she had been doing it for her now long dead lover. Kali allowed Blackfire her privacy. The girl chose her own personal favorite tub, deep enough for herself to stand in. This tub was not marble, but made of amethyst; purple like Blackfire. Kali was sure Blackfire had to tread water to keep her head from going under. She went to a wall panel and pressed a few buttons. In the late fifties she had begrudgingly allowed her wash room to be updated. This for her had meant water jets and hot watter heaters that you didnt have to fill with wood hours before your bath. She knew that the water jets in this tub fired from the bottom and sides, at just the right angle to create a whirlpool around whoever stood in the tub. It was really quite pleasant. She smiled to herself. There had been many times she and her houkounin stood in that tub, enjoying each others company. Kali laid out an assortment of towels and clothing for Blackfire. She walked away. She went to a statue on the far end on the room. It was a solid marble statue of a woman. It had been the woman she loved. It was detailed right down to the pours in her skin. She had spent more on having this statue made than she had on the rest of this room. She put a hand to the cheek. Even her heightened sense of touch could find no differance in texture from her memories of the houkounin. Every curve, every stand of hair, it was carved with such perfection that if the statue were to come to life there would be no differance. She blew some dust from it. It was the only thing in her house that collected dust. She would not allow any of her mortal servants to touch it, lest harm come to it. She smiled in fond remembrance and walked away. She inhaled through her nose. This place smelled nothing like it used to. It used to smell of incense, back when she lived here full time. Human servants used to have to scrub the baths once a day to keep algae at bay. Now it was all automated, and all she could smell was chlorine.

Blackfire crawled out of the tub feeling tired, but good. She felt clean for the first time since the attack. She found the clothes her mother had left her and slipped them on. They were much to her liking. Regular pajamas, pants and a shit, button up. They were made of satin, and black. Blackfire had become quite fond of satin, even moreso after her transformation. It felt good on her skin, and no matter how long it touched against her the fabric was always soothingly cool. It was one good thing earth had going for it. She giggled to herself, for the first time in a while, wondering when the last time she wore pajamas was. She normally just slept in her day clothes. It felt like quite the indulgance now, and she decided she would do it more often. Blackfire danced out of the bathroom after her mother. She felt light as a feather.

"You seem quite happy." Kali said, pleased as Blackfire danced circles around her. It was good to see her in light spirits.

"I am." Blackfire said. She felt fantastic, dancing about like her naive little sister. She had stopped someone else from suffering through what she had. Knowing she had spared someone so awefull an experience seemed to make up for what she felt. "Oh." She said. She wanted to cry. It had been so long since she had even thought a happy thought. She had been so burdened she had forgotten what it was like to feel light as a feather. "I feel wonderfull!" She exclaimed. She threw herself at Kali, who caught her and dipped her as she had seen in an earth dance move.

"Indeed."

"Beethoven!" Blackfire exclaimed. "We should go see him, see if he will play for us!" Blackfire laughed as she danced through the hallways with her mother.

"Dressed like that? Do you really expect him to play for a girl in her pajamas?" Kali was overwhelmed with how happy Blackfire seemed.

"He played for a mortal!" Blackfire gestured at herself, her old self. The mortal Blackfire was long dead, she had died and come back as something new. The thought excited her. The mortal Blackfire was gone, dead, and here she was! She was the new Blackfire, immortal demon of the night. "So why not?"

The dance ended and Kali shook her head, placing a hand over her face. "I shouldnt even let you leave the house dressed like this." Blackfire continued to twirl on her own. One look of her smiling, showing off her pearly sharp teeth, and Kali could not say no. She shook her head. She was getting soft in her old age, she told herself not for the first time. "Very well. But if he chases you out of there you will have none to blame but yourself. His new theatre is quite a suprise, I believe you will enjoy it." Kali took her hand and concentrated. Instantly they were there.

"Oh my." Blackfire said. All around them were the trees, as before, but these trees were dead. Death was all around. Blackfire peered out into the darkness. She didnt see it so much as she sensed it, but this land had been tainted by some kind of chemical disaster. Not a living thing grew for miles around. "Whats so great about this?" She asked.

"This land was victim of some great man made disaster. Its quite well known what happened to it throughout the mortal world. Seven and a half square miles of nothing but death and decay."

"So?"

"Tomorrow, Beethoven has vowed to bring it back to life." Blackfire didnt doubt it. She gasped though at just how total the destruction was around them. There was a pond nearby, with a small island. The water, she knew, was full of the worst contaminants imaginable. On the small island, barely big enough for a piano, was Ludwig. He bowed deeply to Kali. He smiled at Blackfire and shook his head.

"Last I told you I do not play for mortals. So you become immortal. Now you come dressed for bed?" He sighed. "Surely, you enjoy trying ones patience!" He tilted his head back and laughed a deep hearty laugh. He turned around from them and held his arms out at the devastation beyond. "Tomorrow, you will all witness the miracle of rebirth!" He shouted. He turned around and eyed Blackfire. "The miracle of which I am sure you now understand. Come, let me see you."

Blackfire smiled, and with a nod of approval flew to Beethovens side. "You can really do it? You can really revive all of this?" He paid her no mind and looked her over. His eyes glittered and he bowed low, taking one of her hands in his and kissing it.

"I see your mother chose well, you will be a credit to us all." He studied her over a moment longer before standing back up straight. "Yes. I can. No tree will be without leaves, no blade of grass will be left brown. Even the fallen logs will be overgrowing with moss, there will be life as this land has never known!" Blackfire stared in awe at the man. Her gaze shifted to the piano. It was unbelievable that he could do it with that.

"How?" She asked.

"It is simple. I can make the living trees dance, I can make them join and seperate, a cathedral of the living wood." He floated to a nearby dead tree and swiped at it. He made a deep gouge. The wood was black almost to the core, but deep down there was just one vein of healthy yellow wood. "almost nothing is entirely dead. It is just dormant. Life remains here, no matter how insignificant! All I must do is nourish it, coax it out of its hibernation. Even the things which are completely dead, they will be fuel for the new life that will rage over this land just as its death did." He swung his arms dramatically about. "It will be born anew, just as we are! I shall till this land into such a garden as to put eden to shame!"

Blackfire noticed the puddle of decay around them. Her senses told her the water was liquid death. All the contaminants from the nearby hills ran off here and became concentrated. Where she stood the contaminants were stronger than any other place. It was still hard to grasp that he would be able to cleanse even this one spot. "Its unbelievable." Blackfire said to herself, but since coming back to earth she had encountered many things she would have once found 'unbelievable'.

"In two days, this little puddle here will be bright blue. The water will be crystal clear. The birds will drink from it and sing, and lush, thick grasses will grow tall all around it. You will see for yourself." He chuckled. "For miles around the grasses will grow high as a mans waist, and such lush vegitation will there be that all the forest around it will look sickly and dead in comparison."

"I cant wait." Blackfire whispered. The musician behind her took his seat at his piano and played a soft, happy tune. Blackfire found herself moved to tears as the brackish water around her grew less cloudy, and gradually became clear. Big green lilly pads grew up to the surface and greeted her. They budded and blosseomed before her. Wonderfull pink flowers grew to the surface and Blackfire found herself without breath as they too blossomed. It was just like her, she supposed. Hurt by something so vile, and slowly coming back to life. "Its beautifull." She said as life spread around them, and as promised the green grasses returned and quickly grew. He stopped playing.

"It will take me all of the night, and much of the day."

"Beethoven." Kali said, wading through the grass. "Just how much of your power will this use?"

"I will need to sleep, afterwards." He said absently. "For many days. I will make a bed for myself here in the tall grasses, and sleep as happy as any man ever did. I will wake up, after two or three weeks, and I only hope I get to see it rain here."

This sounded so good to Blackfire. Her heart went out to him for what he was doing. She understood so well why he loved this dead forest, or maybe it was that she loved the forest itself for being so like her: dead, but getting better. She wanted to sleep in the tall grasses, she wanted to feel the stems tickle her face. "Oh please Kali, can we stay here tonight?" She asked. Blackfire felt there was light at the end of the tunnel. She needed to be here, to see this place come back to life just as she would. If so wretched a place could be made beautifull once again she knew she could recover from this. She needed to be here. She had hope.

"Of course." Kali said. She could see how much being so happy and energetic was tiring Blackfire out. Soon she would lose this energy and return to depression, she was on a temporary high. Maybe this place, this miracle that would happen tomorrow night would help her more than just killing some random rapist would. Beethoven departed, having plans, and left them alone. Kali allowed Blackfire to drink, and for the first time since her incident Blackfire drank with vigor. She thirsted for both blood and life again.

Kali laid them down on the grass, and Blackfire scrambled from her embrace, kicking her mothers cape from her. She wished to sleep bare on the fertile ground. The grass was so healthy and thick, brimming with life. She could feel the very energy of it. Kali allowed her to move from her, but kept an arm around her. Blackfire closed her eyes and gently ran her hands through the grass around her. It was so healthy and vibrant, just like how she wanted to be. She rolled over, now starting to feel tired. She curled up close to Kali, who welcomed her with open arms. She got as close as she could; the welcoming scent of lavender flooding her senses. She liked sleeping outside, she decided, they would have to do this more often.

Kali lay awake some time after Blackfire fell asleep. She was overjoyed to see Blackfire acting so alive again. She understood well that what Blackfire saw here she felt was spiritual. A rebirth after destruction. She only hoped it would have a lasting effect on her daughter. She was greatfull for Beethoven, the musician, and his powers. He was a green blood, with the power to influence living things. He had his greatest effect on plant life. He was able to channel his powers through his music, to multiply its strength to that of a being many times his age. She wondered idly what gift the dark trick would bestow on her daughter. She could see the future, about two minutes into it in fact but it took too much concentration to be worthwhile. She had will also, not quite like telekenesis, but not entirely differant. She could exert her will on something to do something, but it would not happen directly. If she wanted to close a window, she would exert her will on it and a gust of wind would blow it closed. A true telekenetic would close it, wind or no. It was similar, but differant in its limited applications. She hoped that Blackfire would get something grand, something that would make her happy and powerfull. She brushed at Blackfires hair with her free hand. She cried for her. Her daughter was so lovely, but had been hurt, touched by the unclean hand and forever changed because of it. Her daughter was raped, and she had not been able to do a single thing to stop it. Her other children, most had all died as well, including Raven and she was completely helpless. She vowed she would nevet let it happen again. Now that the hunters probably knew she was in Jump city they would be hunting her. If they harmed a hair on her daughters head Kali vowed she would become the hunter. She would lose herself the the beast inside her and go on a rampage. She would kill all the hunters she could find, and wipe out entire hunter families. Her vengeance would know no bounds! A deep rumbling growl emenated from her chest. She calmed herself. She had gotten carried away. It was easy for a nervous mother to do.

"If you could have any gift Blackfire, what would it be?" She asked the sleeping form in her arms. She remembered Starfire, who had the ability (even if she didnt know it) to disable others power. Kali had wanted to let her grow into it, learn it on her own, but she had not yet. She would need to in order to face the coming hunter threat. She hoped Blackfire would develop something similar. Could there be any fiersome opponent to a hunter more-so than a vampire that could disable the very magic that would save them? Yes, there was one she could think of, and that was a mother protecting what was left of her familly.

:Earlier in the day:

Robin and Jinx made it slowly up the stairs together. Jinx had tried to help him, but he had refused. He limped along on his own power. She realised why he had refused her help, her touch was as painfull to him as his was to hers. It made him want. She thought back to the kiss they had shared just a few minutes ago. It was horribly cruel that they would need to be sepperated. She wanted nothing more than to be with him. They were met halfway up the stairs by the other occupants of the tower, staring down at them with wide eyes. They all knew. They could feel the turmoil in theire minds and hearts, and felt the presence of the elder hindu gods swimming just below the surface.

Raven lifted a hand and pointed at them. "What happened?" She asked. She already knew. Kali, the goddess, had chosen Jinx as an avatar to get closer to Robin and Shiva. Robin shook his head at her.

"Its Kali. We found out who she is. She made an appearance last night."

In the living room they came clean about what had really happened yesterday, the fake gang war, everything. Raven and Starfire understood. They were acting under the influence of the gods. Robin ended it with the dream of the blood. Jinx told the rest while Raven healed his legs. They left out nothing, the need they felt for each other, not even the kiss they shared was left out.

"We couldnt help it." Jinx finished. "They make us want things until we cant help it any more."

"Is it all the time?" Asked Starfire. She seemed less hurt by the kiss than Jinx did. Guilt.

"No." Robin said. "Its when the link between us gets stronger. When the gods push."

"Is there anything that can be done?" Asked Cyborg. If this bit about the gods was true, then the whole world was endangered just by these two being in the same room together.

"No." Said Raven. "Expect only one thing." She looked up at Robin as she finished healing his legs. The look on his face told her she was forgiven. "One of us must leave. Robin and Jinx cannot be allowed to fall into danger together." She sat at his side. He held her hand. One of them leaving also meant that either she or Starfire must leave. She made it up in her mind at the same time Robin did that they must be the ones to leave. Starfire and Jinx needed the team more than they did.

"No." Said Beast Boy. "It cant be like this. It just cant." His turned his head about the room, even though he was blind. "We're a team. Everyone, even Jinx! We cant just toss them out like this!"

"Man it could be the end of the world." Cyborg tried to remind him.

"I dont care!" Beast Boy got up. Cyborg tried to pull him back down onto the couch but he slapped the metal mans hand away. "We're the teen titans, damnit! How many times have we saved the world from total destruction? Fact is its always in danger and we've saved it from worse looking stuff than this!"

"This isnt mad scientists man, this is the GODS." Cyborg tried again to sit him down but was once more rejected.

"I dont care!" He screamed.

"I do." Said Robin. "Beast Boy, its making us unstable. We could end the whole world. We could hurt the ones we love. Jinx and I have to be seperated." Robin and Jinx traded glances. The devastation in the looks they sent each other was so strong that even Beast Boy, who was blind felt something shift in the room. "Raven and I will go."

The room lit up in commotion as several members started to argue, or plead. Hp heard it first. It was a growling noise. He turned around in a full circle before he found where the noise was coming from. "Guys." He said. The world around him kept turning. He was the only one noticing what he saw while the others bickered. In front of him Jinx sat with her hands folded in her lap, her teeth clenching so hard that blood dripped from the corners of her mouth. Her eyes were glowing, she was shaking, and growling on such a low frequency that he could barely hear it. Beast Boy heard it next. From here it was a domino effect as everyone else turned to look at what the others were watching. "This is bad."

"What is it?" Asked Cyborg.

"Jinx!" Yelled Starfire and went to her side. Raven grabbed her and kept her away. Everyone but Robin backed up. Jinx eyed him dangerously.

"Everyone stand back." Said Raven. Jinx leapt at Robin with unnatural speed. She grabbed him and put him behind her, backing them both into a corner. She reguarded the others. She stood there, with Robin behind her and everyone else in front of her.

"Who is this?" Asked Raven. "Who are we talking to?"

"You will not seperate us!" Shrieked a demonic voice. Raven took a step back.

"Jinx?" Starfire asked. "Jinx its me." Jinx didnt reckognize her. All the while Robin stood behind her, perfectly calm.

"We will not allow ourselves to be seperated!" Boomed Jinx.

"Its not Jinx." Raven whispered. "Kali knows we're trying to seperate them. We cannot allow you to dance the shakti." Raven said to the god.

"You will not stop us!" Said Jinx defiantly. She backed further into the corner, further into a crouching position. It was a defensive move. To a vampire, a predatory creature, a defensive move was easilly spoted. One must wonder, what use did a god have for a defensive stance?

"Its not Kali." Raven said. "She cant take control. She's speaking through Jinx, but she's not in control." Before them the god straightened her back and stood up straight.

"So you know." Said Kali. She smiled. "We control them like this, if we wish. We can control them in other ways as well. Behold!" Later Jinx would call this getting 'zapped'. She felt herself move back into her body quickly, only to feel every nerve in her body light up in intense pain. She lunged foward, reaching for Starfire.

"Help!" She croaked before falling to the floor. The pain was intense. She felt like she was on fire. She clawed at her skin, trying to put out flames that were not there. She could see the flames, blistering and charring her skin. Oh god, she wanted to die. Starfire rushed to her side.

"Stop it!" Starfire screamed. She tried to hold Jinx but the girl screamed and forced herself away from her, still clawing at herself trying to put out fire that was not there.

"We can make it stop." Everyone looked to Robin, except Starfire, who was still trying to help Jinx. His eyes glowed red behind his mask now. "But if you intend to seperate us, they will both burn like this."

"We will not allow you to dance the shakti!" Raven yelled. Shiva laughed at her.

"And who are you to stop us?"

"I will take him away." Raven said. "If you try. I will take him away to Azerath. In the protected temples even you cannot reach him!" Shiva recoiled from her.

"You will not!" Shiva hissed. Raven stood her ground.

"Let Jinx go." No sooner did the words leave her mouth did Jinx fall unconcious. The pain had stopped.

"They will not be seperated!" Growled Shiva.

"You will not dance the shakti." Said Raven, her voice more calm than Shiva. She was obviously more collected. Shiva growled again.

"Very well. We shall not dance the shakti, little vampire. We will not. But you will not seperate us!" He boomed. A smile played on the features of his face. "We will have our rampages. Just as I said before, the next time I am released, it will have been you who released me!" Shiva stalked foward at Raven. She held her ground. He got in her face and growled. "It is unfortunate that we need you." He said. "I should kill you where you stand. You think you are in some position to 'bargain' with us. Your usefullness is all that saves your lives." Raven didnt flinch the entire time he spoke.

"Put Robin back." Raven demanded. Shiva narrowed his eyes at her.

"Leave us alone!" Jinx screamed and lunged at Robin. She had recovered quickly, being unconcious only a few seconds. She grabbed Robins body by the neck and forced him back into the wall. He didnt seem alarmed. He seemed bored. "We are not your play-things we are not your servants, WE ARE NOT YOURS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You say these things but you know what the truth is."

"Get out!" Jinx yelled. "Get out of here, you are not welcome!" She wanted Robin back. She didnt like Shiva, she didnt want to see him. She wanted to see her friend. "Robin!" She called. "Fight it!"

It happened so quickly that none of them were sure if Robin fought his way back into control or not. He showed no signs of stress, but the next minute he was Robin again. Robin gripped at his heart and panted heavilly. He looked around, confused. "What happened?" He asked.

"We cant seperate you." Raven said. She wanted to, she wanted to take him and run so badly, but she had the gods word that they would not dance the shakti. Shiva and Kali found it more important that Robin and Jinx remain close. They also wanted to go on 'rampages' when they were released, but had sworn not to dance the shakti. She delved into Robin, searching to see if there were some latent sign of the god that had just been there. There was none. She was horrified though at the strength of the bond between Jinx and Robin. She withdrew. He loved her. He was being toyed with, manipulated into loving Jinx.

Starfire came up behind Jinx, slowly and cautiously. "What happened?" She asked her lover. She put a hand on Jinx shoulder.

"We had a nightmare together." Jinx said. "Its happened before. Our dreams are linked, we, we cant help it." She was reffering to the kiss they had shared in the car. She looked at Robin. The urge to do that and more was back again and she knew she had to get away from him. She grabbed Starfire by the hand and lead her from the room, back to sanctuary, away from Robin.

Robin and Raven were left with the other titans in the room. They quickly excused themselves. Not a word was said between them as they walked to the room they shared. "I'm sorry." Robin said as the door closed behind them. Raven only nodded her head. "I cant help it." He continued. "Kali and 'him' are screwing with our emotions, I know it, and loving every moment of it."

"I know." Said Raven.

"Why are they doing this Raven?" Robin couldnt think of a good way to choose his next words. It was going to hurt her no matter how he said it. "Why do they make me want her?" Raven flinched. It did hurt her, maybe more than he knew and he hated himself for it.

"He and Kali are husband and wife. What they feel for each other is passed on to the both of you." Raven went to the window. The sun was still a few inches from the horizon, casting a long shadow behind her that fell on Robin. "And as time goes on it will only get stronger and stronger."

"But what happens if you do go ahead and seperate us?"

"Any number of things. If I took you to the temples of Azerath he would be unable to assume your form if you died, but you would still crave Jinx. Jinx, who would stay here, would probably be punished. Kali would cause her great pain every waking hour. The two of you could very well waste away without each other and die."

"They wouldnt let us die." Robin said.

"No, I suppose not. But your existances would be come so putrid that you would wish you could."

"So what?" Robin asked. "Do we just stay here, letting it get worse and worse?" Raven didnt say anything. Robin growled. "Raven I dont know how much longer I can hold out like this. What will happen when it gets too strong for either of us and we..." Robin trailed off as something unthinkable passed through his mind. "What if I become weak, and together we do something that will hurt you and Starfire?"

"I cant control that." Raven said from the window. Her form was unmoving, her voice was nearly lifeless. "We cant seperate you, they agreed not to dance the shakti, and even if I did seperate you two Robin, Jinx and yourself would suffer for it." She had to accept that something might happen. The only way to stop it would have worse reprocussions than letting it happen.

"But I love you. I dont want that to happen." Robin ran at her and grabbed her. He turned her around to make her face him. He was not suprised to see tears flowing down her face. "There has to be something! Make sure someones always with us, dont leave us alone, I dont know."

"That won't do anything Robin. What they want is for you two not to be seperated. We agreed on that. That means we cannot in any way stand in the way of what they want to do." She could feel it, even now, how much he wanted her. He kissed the tears away from her face. "Robin I'm willing to suffer through this just so you dont feel the wrath of them. I would rather see you with another than see his anger taken out on you. I'm doing this for you." Robin held her closer.

"I dont want to hurt you. I'd rather waste away and die."

"You wouldnt!" Raven cried against him. "It would be worse! You would sit all day in an old temple longing for her until you lost your mind and she would be here doing the same!" Raven pushed him away, as much as it hurt to.

"What then? What are you going to do? Just let it happen? Raven I dont want that, I dont want to do this to you!"

"I'll be fine." Raven said. It was far from the truth. The thought of him with Jinx killed her.

"What about Starfire? Will she be 'fine'?"

"She'll have to be. There is nothing else that can be done." There was a rustling of fabric outside the door. Raven opened it to reveal Starfire and Jinx. Raven grabbed the other vampire and walked down the hallway with her a short distance. Just out of hearing range of Robin and Jinx.

"We were listening for some time." Jinx said. She didnt cross the barrier into the room.

"I know. I felt you there." Robin shook his head. "This cant go on, I mean it. I dont want to-"

"Fuck?"

"Its so sick just talking about it!" Robin exploded. "Its derranged!"

"I know."

Robin continued on his outburst. "The gods actually want us to do this? And Raven wants to just sit back and let us."

"Its not that." Jinx said. "Kali loves him. We feel what they do Robin, we're connected, both to the gods, and each other."

"I dont accept that!"

"Its true!" Jinx stepped into the room. "Its not like they just want us to mash hips!"

Robin was fairly certain this was his first argument with Jinx since her coming to the tower. He didnt like it, arguing with her. "Theres got to be something we can do."

"There is." Said Raven from the door. Starfire was with her.

"You can try all you want to resist it." Raven said. "Right now Kali and Shiva are sepperated, in two differant realms. The only way they are ever together is through you. When theire longing for each other becomes too great, you will feel it. Its even more important to them than dancing the shakti." Raven looked from Robin, to Jinx, to Starfire. Starfire looked on the outside how she felt inside.

"Starfire are you just going to let this happen?" She looked away from him. "Damnit, when it gets to be too great can't you just put us in differant rooms or something?"

"If it gets to be too great we won't have a chance. They will just take partial control like they did earlier. When it gets like that they will do whatever they can to get one into the others arms." Raven was unmoving.

"Don't you see how sick this is?" He stalked up to the vampires. "Your actually talking about letting us have sex because some gods are fucking with our heads!" He was getting nowhere with Raven. He tried Starfire. "Your not giving up that easilly are you?" He pointed at Jinx. "She's yours and noone elses, defend that!" He looked at Raven. "You won't." She looked like he had just stabbed her in the heart.

"Robin, I." Starfire swallowed and tried again. "It is not your doing nor hers. There is nothing that can be done."

Why was the world doing this to him? It was making him sick to his stomach. The thought of being forced into this, it was too much. He growled and punched the doorframe, leaving a large dent. He turned away from everyone and stalked to his closet. He tore the mask from his eyes and threw it over his shoulder. He dove into the small room. "What about you, Jinx?" He called over his shoulder. "Your just going to let the gods make us have sex or whatever?" How could they all be so accepting of this?

"No." Jinx said. "They influence us with stronger will than a human can resist!" Jinx watched as a duffel bag came flying out of the closet and landed on the bed. "We're not perfect. We're fucking humans. They are gods, I know that when they exert theire will on us there will be nothing in this world that can stop it because we are imperfect and flawed." Robin began to make short trips from the closet to the bed, stuffing the bag with civilian clothes. He looked at Jinx.

"Fine then. So that makes it alright?"

"No, it doesnt. What is it you want to hear from me?"

"Do you actually think it would be alright after it happens? Yeah, Raven and Starfire would forgive us but it would still hurt them! I'm not going to do that. Try saying you dont actually want this to happen!"

"So what are you doing then?" Jinx couldnt say what he wanted to hear. She wanted it to happen. No one was perfect, everyone had weaknesses, and she knew she had more of them than Robin. Maybe he would be able to resist longer. She wanted it now. She wanted him. Her heart ached for it. She wanted to give in. Robin looked at her, his shoulders slumping. Jinx was suddenly very concious of the link they shared and how emotions and feelings seemed to slip through randomly. She felt something leave her and go to him through it.

"I'm leaving." He wasnt sure if Jinx had just revealed that to him through the link on purpose or not. "I cant let this happen. I have to fight it. Are you coming?" He asked Raven. She shook her head 'no'. He growled. "Fine. Its cool. I'm out of here though because I'm nobodies puppet."

The red mustang lept out of the garage and hit the bridge before it had fully rose. The car dropped three feet to meet the rising bridge and sent a spray of water and mist up behind it. In the drivers seat was Robin, dressed in civilian clothes. He wore cargo pants with a white t-shirt. On the shirt was a red crosshair, from a rifle scope and underneath it was written: Reach out and touch someone. It was his favorite shirt outside of his robin suit. He had not even brought one of those with him. He could fight this, he assured himself. He could run. He adjusted his rearview mirror. Behind him was the tower. On the roof he could see Jinx, watching him leave. He almost lost all his willpower right then and there. He almost locked up his brakes and threw the car in reverse. Through the link they shared all he could feel was that she already missed him. Why hadn't Raven come? When he needed her most?

Robin reached the city limits and gunned it. The mustang leapt up to two hundred so fast he had a hard time keeping his hands on the wheel. He compensated his gas to air pressure ratio and slipped a cd into the radio. He had to decide where he was going. Images of the tower kept flashing in his mind. He wanted to go back already. He wondered just how far he would get before he gave in. How long could he really last? He wondered. He tried his best to think about how he missed Raven, but he could not. He missed her. The pink haired witch. The further away he got the worse the feeling became. "Damnit." He cursed to himself. The empty road continued to fly by. Robin passed another mustang. He made a face at them as he went by, not that they saw anything but a big red blur.

"Please come back." Robin nearly lost control as his dashboard began talking to him. It was Jinx.

"I won't." Robin said back. The only reply was static for some time. He wanted to go back so badly. The further he got from her the worse it got. It was getting nearly unbearable.

"Where are you going?"

"Are you going to try to find me?"

"Yes." In the background Robin heard his other car starting up. The cruiser. So she wanted to chase him? "I cant help it anymore." She said. "Your so far away that it hurts.

"I'm sorry." Was it that bad for her? Was it actually starting to manifest itself as physical pain? He knew she wouldnt lie, and it hurt him to do this to her. That link between them felt stretched, and it began to hurt him as well. "I'm coming back." He spoke into the com system. He couldnt believe how easilly he had given in, and at the same time he knew he couldnt stop this. He cut the connection and blocked incoming calls. It took him forever to brake. It actually only took forty five seconds to slow down enough to turn around but to him it seemed like forever. In no time he was on his way back. When he passed the other mustang again he was doing four hundred.

Jinx sat in the drivers seat of the cruiser clutching at her heart. She had not even had a chance to leave the garage before the pain became too intense for her to function. She cried. He was coming back, and she knew that when he got there she would betray Starfire in the worst possible way and not even be able to help herself. She wanted to die. Now she knew how Robin felt, his deep hatred towards the gods for controlling them. Her eyes went wide. Was this it, was this what they had traded for? Kali and Shiva had agreed not to dance the shakti just so they could do this! This wasnt a side-effect, it was the purpose! She wished she could leave herself. She wished that when Robin got here that Kali and Shiva would just 'take over'. "Starfire." She said her name. She wished she was here. She wished Starfire would get angry even, anything! Anything but that acceptance.

The pain was lessening now. Jinx felt she could drive. She turned the car back on and took off. If this was going to happen she wouldnt let it happen here. That would be too great of an insult. She hit the bridge fast and was across it in no time. She wasnt sure which way Robin had gone. She felt the need increasing. Damn her for being so weak. She wished she could fight it more. She let the link they shared guide her. She went to where it pulled her. The highway. The hell with it all. She thought as she pulled onto the road. She would find him, and whatever happened, happened. She needed it now. It was all she could care about, finding Robin, and going into his arms. The sensible side of her still hoped they would not do anything more than that. The sensible side tried to think of Starfire, of the person she really loved. "I love Starfire." She said to herself. "What I feel for him is just what a deity wants me to feel." She stopped the line of thought. She now understood what Robin had been saying, about just how sick this was. She was about to find him and fuck him just because Kali wanted her to, excersized her will on her, and everyone was willing to let it happen. She knew full well now that she and Robins bodies had been sacrificed to the gods just to prevent doomsday. But what must that be like, for the gods? To love one another, and the only time they could be together was when theire avatars found each other? They had sacrificed theire greater purpose, dancing the shakti and cleansing the world just to get the chance to be with each other. She did not wish to be theire puppet! Jinx began to cry. She had never felt so used. She looked at her hands and feet, which drove the machine that brought her to him. They acted not of her own volition. Her body was betraying her.

"Damnit." She cursed to herself. She saw a set of headlights in the distance and began to slow down. It was him. She knew. She wanted to hate him for what he was about to do to her but all she felt was love. False love. She stopped her car. She wished she had more time to think about it, not that she could choose anything else. She was driven by a will too powerfull for any mortal to resist. She felt an increase in desperation as he grew nearer. She almost felt like she should hate him for wanting her. He wanted to touch her, penetrate her. How dare he, she thought. She still wanted it all the same but a part of her felt she should be angry with him. She wasnt though. His car didnt stop. He passed her. She felt like a prisoner that had just had a reprieve. She turned though and followed him.

The two cars came to a stop at nightfall under a bridge along the highway. Jinx sat in her car, several feet away from the mustang. It was getting just dark enough so it was hard to see him. After some time night fell completely and she no longer could through the tinted windows. What was he thinking? She wondered. Was he still trying to resist? Would he drive away and leave her here? The answer to her question came when the door of his car opened and he got out. It was 'no'. She got out and went to him. "Is this what its going to be like?" She asked, a look of devastation on her features. "From now on will this be what we are?" She itched with anticipation. Damn herself. Damnit. Damn Kali, damn Shiva. She loved Starfire! She was not to be a plaything like this! It was too powerfull now to turn back, she knew.

"Can we still be friends after this?" Robin asked her. She could tell without the link between them by the look of hurt in his eyes that he felt the same way she did. Jinx didnt answer for a long time. She hoped so. She hoped she could still be around him, be his friend, without feeling like this. Jinx took a step foward, ready to surrender. Would he just tear the clothes from her and do what he felt compeled to? Or would it be more like making love? She had never been with a man before. She found herself curious as to what it was like. She pressed herself against him and felt relief like she had never known. In giving in such weight had been lifted from her that she almost felt normal. She put her hands on his shoulders and tilted her head, listening to her heartbeat. She felt his arms go around her and he held her close. She relaxed.

"I want this." She confessed. "We're being tortured, and it feels like this will make it end."

Robin rested his head on hers. It would happen in time. The beasts within them were quiet now. Robin held her tightly for the longest time. Slowly at first they began to rock side to side with each other. It was a simply thing, but they found they enjoyed it. Jinx looked up at him and kicked herself off the rhythem. Now each were swaying, in opposite directions. Hips met at the middle. A fire of passion ignited. They continued this, crossing each other. Robin lowered his head a little and breathed on her neck. She pressed harder against him. It sent warmth traveling up his spine, branching out to every part of him. He switched his movement to back and forth. He ground himself against her and this time it was her turn to shudder.

Robix opened her eyes and bolted upright out of her bed. She scared Ivan in her swiftness and he scurried away from her. She clutched at her heart. Something was going on with her parents, she knew. Wasnt the one supposed to be dead? She didnt care anymore really. She went to the window of her apartment and put her forehead against the cold glass. A few stories below her people milled about, just now starting to head home from work. She had night shift tonight, and had wanted to get some sleep before heading in. Why was she feeling this? She just knew that it had to do with Robin and Jinx. "What are they doing?" She asked the dark sky above her. Ivan had regained some of his bravery and jumped onto the dresser next to her, demanding she pet him for her previous rudeness. Robix obeyed her lord and master feline, not wanting him to end up feeling dejected. She actually smiled.

"Coming back to bed?" Robix turned around back towards her bed. On it lay a girl of simalar age and height, who was a spitting image of Raven. It had been quite hard to find one like her. Like father like daughter, she joked to herself. It had been quite a task indeed, wooing this one. Robix laid back down and let her play with her 'dog ears'. They had been together three weeks now and her lover still wasnt convinced they were natural.

Her real name Robix wasnt sure of. She had introduced herself as pyro at a nightclub a few weeks before, and thats just what she always called her. Robix smiled as her scalp was massaged. Courting another woman had seemed so much easier than finding a suitable man. Something she got from her father wouldnt allow it, no way in hell. Her mother however, she never got any objections from her mothers side on the choice. Damn, what was that feeling of such intense peace she was having?

"What woke you up?" Pyro stopped playing with the hair. The hair and eyes, they had to be false, she just knew it. The only people who looked like this for real were super heroes and super villains.

"Just a feeling." Robix said in a pleasant voice. She rolled, getting Pyro off her back. What an odd girl. No wonder they got along so well.

"Was it guilt?" Pyro asked. She took a cigarete from her coat pocket and lit it. Robix made a disgusted face.

"No."

"Anger?"

"No."

"Was it about me?"

"No." Robix actually giggled.

Pyro thought about it for a moment. "Then it couldnt have been interesting." She whined when Robix took away her cigarete and gave it to the cat. Ivan stood on the bedside table with the filter in his mouth. The look on his face screamed: "And just what the hell do you want me to do with this?" "Your going to give your cat cancer." Pyro moaned. She could just light another, but the cat would have quite a problem on his hands then.

"No I'm not. See?" The cat went into the bathroom next to the bedroom and dropped the cigarete in the toilet. "He's learning. Soon he'll learn to put other stuff in it, and I won't need a litter box anymore."

"Or you could teach him to go out the window, and let the people walking below deal with it."

"Oh no!" Robix laughed. "What if it landed on a baby or something?" Ivan the terrible stalked back into the room. He did a complete 360 degree turn every five feet. It took him a minute but he found his way to Pyro's side of the bed and began sniffing at her coat.

"Birds do it all the time. It might not. It might land on some bald rich guy who deserves it. Hit him right square on the top of his- HEY THE CAT TOOK MY SMOKES!" Pyro yelled when she saw Ivan make way for the toilet with the entire pack in his mouth. She wasnt even off the bed when they heard the pack splash down in the toilet. "Oh no!" She cried. Ivan came back into the room, looking happy with himself. Robix laughed hysterically.

"I ought to get you neutered!" Pyro whined at the cat. He paid her no mind, instead allowing Robix to lavish affection on him, but only because she seemed to like doing it so much. "You taught him that."

"I did no such thing. He's just smart like that, the anti-freeze super charged his brain."

"Cats are evil. They bring the plauge!"

"They do not. The rats do. Cats eat the rats."

"Yeah, sure. He's covered in plauge. He'll kill me before cancer does."

"Its almost time for work." Robix groaned. She wished she could take the night off. She thought about that for a moment. She had not missed a day since she started, not even when the lunatic with the hammers broke her arm. She quickly picked up her phone and traded a night with one of the other girls. She grabbed pyro's hand. "Come on, we're going out!" She said excitedly.

"We go out every night." Pyro complained. "Its all we do. You do realise how screwed up we are right?" Robix let her go and dove head first into the closet, finding something to wear.

"Yes."

Pyro sat back down on the bed and huffed. "Its twisted. I love it. You dont even know me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You dont know my real name, where I come from or anything." Pyro said absently. "You dont know if I even had a familly, or if maybe I just congealed in a graveyard somewhere out of dead people parts. I mean really, aren't you even curious as to where I came from? I've stayed with you every night since we met."

"Alright, I'm curious. Where did you come from?"

"Metropolis. Don't you want to know how old I am? Maybe my familly is looking for me. You could be accessory to a runaway. My face could be on a milk carton somewhere."

This made Robix slightly nervous. "Alright, okay. Got my attention. How old are you?"

"Eh, old enough. You dont need to worry about that."

"Then what are you getting at?"

"That I need to go for a few days." Pyro leaned back down onto the bed. "I've been wearing you clothes ever since I got here, I have stuff of my own you know...somewhere."

"Your leaving?" Robix came out of the closet dressed in what she deemed were fun clothes. She didnt want Pyro to leave. She brought a bit of stability and normalacy into her life, in a weird, screwed up counter-culture sort of way.

"I'll come back!" Pyro defended. "If your serious about this. Come on, drive me to the rail station." Robix groaned.

"I dont want you to leave."

"Come on I have to. I have a car and everything back in Metropolis. I even have an apartment with a tv and everything. I kinda have to take care of that."

"You'll come back?"

"Next time I get time off." Pyro promised. "Place I worked at got knocked over by a super villain, happens. Starbucks too, shame they're rebuilding it." Pyro went about the room picking up her own personal effects she had brought.

"So what was all this then?" Robix dared to ask. "How old are you?" She turned around in place. "Just what has all this been to you?"

"I'm twenty-three. I have a job, I have things I have to do, too." She sighed. She really hoped Robix wasnt going to go all abandonment issue on her. She grabbed her up in a hug. "I'll be back next weekend, dont worry about it." She said cheerfully. "Your too fun and derranged to let go; I'll come back! Come on, drive me to the train station."

Robix laughed lightly. She was more at ease now. Pyro so reminded her of the woman she saw in her dreams, Raven. She couldnt stand to be apart from her. "I dont have a car." She said.

"Alright, I'll walk. I wanted to kiss you goodbye anyway and it would only draw attention there. Probably end up on the internet or something scandalous like that." Robix laughed at this. As promised Pyro kissed her goodbye before she left. "Be back in five days!" She promised as she walked down the hall. "Dont go getting 'normal' on me!"

Robix went back into her room and cried out of happiness. She was feeling such a great tidal wave of human emotions, and they belonged to her! Not her parents memories, these were hers! She was living a normal life, with a job, a pet, an apartment that was constantly blowing fuses, and now angst! A love interest! Oh how wonderfull this was! She, Robix, was having the trials and tribulations of the every day person and she loved it. She missed Pyro already, and loved every moment of it. She felt like she was finally free of her horrible beginnings, and starting anew. She collapsed on her bed. It still had pyros cigarete and cheap perfume smell to it. She identified the emotion she felt as heartbreak at the departure of her lover. Outstanding! She should write this down or something! She went to her computer and quickly found the saddest song she could think of. She moved the mouse to the play button and clicked it. Oh, this was going to shred her soul, she just knew it. It was Johnny Cash.

_Hear that lonesom whoopirwill_

_He sounds too blue to fly_

_The midnight train is whiiining low,_

_And I'm so lonesome I could cry_

Oh she was such an emotional wreck already! Robix cried her heart out sitting at her desk, loving every moment of the sweet torture.

_I've never seen a night so long_

_When time goes crawling by_

_The moon just went behind a cloud_

_To hide its face and cry_

_Did you ever see a robin weep_

_When leaves begin to die?_

_That means he's lost_

_The will to live_

_I'm so lonesome I could cry_

_The silence of a falling star_

_Lights up a purple sky_

_And as I wonder_

_Where you are_

_I'm so lonesome I could cry_

_I'm so lonesome III could cry_

Robix found she was enjoying this. She loved it, feeling heartbroken. Not just heartbroken, but any of the intense emotions that she was really experiencing for herself, and not through the memories of either parent. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose on a kleenex. She looked to her right. Ivan the terrible was sitting on her dresser again, laying down with all paws neatly folded beneath him. The look on his face was "And just what the hell is wrong with you?" His face shifted. Now it was more of a: "Why the hell aren't you petting me?" Cats were such demanding little dictators.

Robix hopped away from the desk back down onto the bed again. Now she had the night off and nothing to do with it. She toyed with the idea of raising some trouble as Red-X, but she didnt need that kind of attention. So what to do with a night off if Pyro wasnt around? She grabbed her tv remote and hit power. The tv blinked to life only for a moment before she blew another fuse in her crummy apartment. "Greeeat." She drawled. "Pleasentries of every day life strike again."

Starfire flew out high over the desert, letting instinct take her to Jinx. She was compelled to go to her love. It was tearing her apart that she was with another. She needed to see it for itself, witness what Jinx did, as if her acting a certain way might make things better or worse. She poured a fair amount of her life-force into flying, leaving a green streak across the sky. Oh, she thought, Jinx, dont break my heart. She almost wished to find them and see that Jinx was not enjoying it, or that Jinx was gone and that it was Kali doing that. She did not wish to see Jinx enjoying herself in the arms of a man. Starfire honed in on the location and saw Robin and Jinx from a distance. Her supernatural senses warned her not to come too close to the area, it was flooded with the aura of Shiva and Kali. "Jinx." She whispered. Her heart was wrenching in two. She detested the destructive ones, using Robin and Jinx to theire own ends. As she watched Robins hands on her body she wanted nothing more than to take Jinx away and own her, and make it clear to all who she belonged to.

"This is horrible." She whispered to herself. She could sense it in Robin and Jinx that this was not what they truly wanted; but they were compelled by a force greater than any other. There could be no resisting this force, she knew.

They collapsed together, tired and panting. Jinx's delicate eyebrows knit together, seemingly in worry as she rode out the last of her climax. She pulled him down onto her, flat against her body. He assaulted her lips with his own, leaving them puffy and bruised. She didnt complain. One last shiver of delight went up her spine as he withdrew from her; his organ heavy with the shared fluids of them both. She thought about what he had left in her. She could feelt it coating her insides even now. It felt akward and unnatural to her, but there was still something satisfying about it.

"We cant stay like this all night." Robin whispered to her some time later. He was right. How long had they been laying like this? How long ago had she left the tower? She parted from him, and they collected theyre things. Jinx had felt Kali's influence for only a short time now. Ever since the night before she had felt Kali with her, in her, at all times but now that presence was gone. Were Kali and Shiva weak? She wondered. No, that was unlikely. They had given them what they wanted; so what more reason did they have to keep pressuring them and influencing them to do anything?

"Is this some kind of reward?" Jinx asked Robin when they had finished dressing. They sat together on a fallen log. The blanket on which they had made love was a few feet away, wrinkled and haphazardly lain out. Robin didnt answer her for some time. "You know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah. I know. Yes. It makes my skin crawl, it makes me want to be sick but it almost feels like they are rewarding us for being 'good'." He said, his voice dripping with disgust. "We were good little puppets; no use to fuck with us any more right now. Not until they want something else." Robin looked at Jinx. The features of his face softened. "And now they just leave us to deal with what we've done to those we love."

"You acted like you hated Raven." Robin said nothing to this. "I know you dont, you cant. You think she doesnt care, but she does." Robin sighed.

"She makes me feel even more like a pawn in this twisted game than I already do. You saw it, neither of them were willing to try and fight it, neither of them acted like this would hurt them even. Like everythings happy and okay, even when its not."

"They do it for us though."

"I know!" Robin exploded. "They do, but its too much! Acting like this isnt going to bother them, how big of a lie are they trying to sell us? I mean, what the hell? Cant she even try to act angry about it? Or at least act like it bothers her?" Shiva was gone. Robin couldnt feel him crawling about under his skin anymore, or feel him in his mind. "How can we trust them even? They said they wouldnt dance the shakti, but how can we really trust them?"

"The word of a gods got to be worth something." Jinx looked away. She wanted to sleep. She was tired, and sore from what she had done. She wondered, would Starfire still hold her? Or would she hold her at arms length like something unclean that she did not wish to touch? She crossed her arms in front of her chest. The thought of it alone made her feel cold. "Its time to get back." She said. She didnt want to talk anymore, not about anything. She went to the cruiser. Robin stayed where he was. "You coming?" She asked.

"In a while." Jinx shrugged and started her car. It crawled up the hill back onto the highway, the back end fishtailing into the left lane as she turned sharply. Robin heard the engine roar and she was gone, leaving him with his thoughts. He left the blanket where it lay. It had been in his car for emergencies and he didnt want it anymore.

"What I wouldnt give for things to be normal again." He said to himself sadly. He looked up at the stars and thought about what fate held for him. The Raven from the future had said that in two months she would drink the blood of Shiva. He was going to die again. It scared him. He wondered what horrific kind of death he would suffer. He punched the log under him. It was unfair! He shouldnt know these things. If he had to die why should he have the burden of knowing when it was going to happen? He wondered if this was how some of the death row inmates he had put away felt. He punched the log again, much harder, and splinters of rotted out wood flew everywhere. For a brief moment he wished he could run away from it. He had tried earlier today and had not even made it out of the state. He didnt care if he was going to come back or not, he just didnt want to die. He held his head in his hands. Damn it all, just, just damn it all. He collected himself after a few minutes and cast off his fears.

"SSSHIIIIVAA!" He screamed out into the night. He was not attacked by the normal siezures he suffered when the name was spoken. "Damnit you coward! You want to toy with me and fuck my life up? SHOW YOURSELF!" He got up and stalked about in a circle. "You fucked my life up! You use me like a toy, BUT YOU ANSWER TO ME!" He screamed into the sky. He knew the god answered to no one. He knew he could not just call Shiva out, he knew this was pointless but he was past caring. Nothing happened. He suffered no siezure, no pain. He didnt even feel the presence of Shiva. "Thats what I thought." He said sadly. "Your a fucking coward."

"Do I have to die to get your attention?" Robin laughed a little. "Yeah come on out cuz I call the shots!" Thunder boomed above him, with such volume he had to cover his ears. The noise settled, and Robin looked back into the sky. "Thats it? Just a little thunder. Thats all you have for me." Robin shook his head. He wished Shiva was something he could fight, something he could swing his staff at. He wasnt. Shiva held all the cards, he knew. Shiva was in complete control, and this little outburst? It had barely been worth a thunder clash to him. Quite suddenly Robin was painfully aware of just how insignificant he must have been to Shiva.

Robin cast one last glance at the sky. He wished he could fight this, that Shiva was something tangible he could battle. It wasnt. Feeling defeated he climbed back into his car and started it for the ride home. He felt so guilty for what he had done with Jinx. How could he ever look Raven in the eye again? He wanted to shower. When he got back, before he did anything else, he would make a mad dash for a shower and try to scrub all traces of her from him. He knew she was likely to do the same. The lights of the city came into sight in the distance. He felt like such a coward, returning home so soon after he had said he was leaving.

The tower came into view. Its large yellow windows casting light on the dark water. He looked upwards. Somewhere on the roof he knew Raven was watching him. "Im sorry." He said to the empty car. His eyes turned back to the ground. The garage opened automatically for him and he parked next to the cruiser. He got out and walked towards the stairway. He turned around for a moment, just to watch the big door to the garage close and he felt something shift in the air behind him. It was her. "Raven." He said softly.

"Your staying?" There would be no 'i told you so's' or anger from her. Raven wouldnt let herself blame him or resent him for this thing which was out of his control. Raven only wished him to forgive her, to let her love him. Tears threatened to escape her eyes, tears caused by emotions powerfull enough to rip the garage to shreds if she lost control of them. Robin nodded his head. She doubted he would try to run away again. Raven put her hood up. "Theres food in the fridge." She said in her normal mono-tone. "Its late, so eat, shower, and come to bed?" There was no hidden agenda or meaning to her words, no amorous intent. The only thing she ached for was to have him near her, to have him hold her like he did back before he learned she had hidden the truth of Shiva from him.

"Alright." Robin said. "I'll be up in a while." Raven nodded and turned to go. She had made it up a few steps when Robin cleared his throat. "Raven?"

"Hn?"

"I love _you."_

Raven shot him a sad smile. What he said had so many meanings to it. He could tell he was sorry for the things he had said and the things he had doen, what had happened with Jinx. He couldnt have helped it. Raven nodded. "I know, and its okay. Dont make me wait too long, alright?" She turned and went the rest of the way up the stairs. She quickly got to bed, and waited for him to join her.

Chaps take forever. Not sure anymore whats going on entirely. Story has become quite complex. Tired now, need sleep. Sorry this chapt took so long, hope the next one makes up for it.


	46. A sad story, a death, and a gift

Chapter 46 From Brown to Green

To: Darby. I've never made what happened to Blackfire very graphic. I cant stop mentioning it because its not the kind of thing you just walk away from

It is a rare occasion that one should find themselves awakened by grass tickling theire face. Some might find it bothersome or annoying, but to Blackfire it was a cherished experience. She awoke, and allowed the thin blades of grass, propelled by the wind, to tickle her face a few moments before she even opened her eyes. When she did she was greated by death. Miles and miles around all she could see was death, except for this one little island, this green sanctuary. She felt fear, fear of leaving this one green piece of land. She was terrified at the mere thought of stepping out into the black and brown area of death where nothing grew. She backed away from it into Kali. She pressed her back against her mother, as if using her as protection against the death and decay all around them. She was welcomed by her mother, a second arm snaking its way around her midsection and holding her close.

"Turn around." Her mother whispered. Kali rolled over, taking Blackfire with her. Blackfire now faced the water, the small pond with an island in the middle. Blackfires eyes grew wide.

"The insects are already back!" She gasped. Small mosquitos and other bugs buzzed about the clear blue water. She held out her hand and allowed one of the blood sucking insects to land on her. She felt the slight prick with a vampires sense of touch, as the insect used its needle-like mouth to make love to her flesh. She watched intently as it drew out her blood. She dared not slap it away; it was too beautifull. So like her yet so differant. She watched it swell with her blood. All she could hear was her own inhaling and exhaling as she watched the insect at work, as if it were the only thing in the universe to her. The bug swelled slowly, its back end increasing in size and changing red. Finally it withdrew its snout from her skin, the wings buzzed in a few short bursts before it took off for the water to lay its eggs, and reproduce. Blackfires keen vampire eyes allowed her to watch it for quite some time before she lost track of it in the swarm.

"I thought you would like to see that. I have heard theyre wings fluttering for some time now." Kali said softly. She could hear the insects wings, even though they were twelve feet away. Her daughter could not. In time her senses would become sharper, like hers. She hugged Blackfire closer. Blackfire relaxed against her, watching in wonder as the insects flew amongst the clean pond.

"Little blood-suckers, like us." Blackfire said as she finally lost track of the mosquito that had fed off of her. Kali scoffed at being compared to an insect. "Imagine, if the insects came back this soon. How long before the squirrels, the rabits, the deer and the wolves return?"

"I dont know." Kali said.

"It will be wonderfull when they do. The deer, rabits, and squirrels will all feast and be plenty. The wolves and coyote's will feed off them, and be plenty. These woods will be alive with the sound of it. He's going to fix it all, Beethoven will make it all good again, like things were before humans ruined it."

Kali swore she would have her revenge on the universe if things did not go well fot Beethoven. if Blackfire wasnt completely satisfied by this re-birth of the forest she didnt know what she would do. Her daughter was putting so much hope and faith into it, it just had to go accordingly. "Would you run amongst the beasts, Blackfire?" She whispered. "Which would you run with? The innocent deer as the eat the green? Or would you sit like a dark goddess amongst the wolves, petting them, spoiling them as they bloodied theire muzzles in a fresh kill?"

Blackfire thought on this. Friend to the prey or the predator? Which would she be? Both were so lovely. The deer leapt gracefully through the forrest. While the wolves fed on them and theire ilk, chasing them down in dramatic hunts and killing them savagely, so the mothers may bring home milk full of nutrients to the innocent pups, which had never tasted flesh.

"I would do both." She said. "With a hand on the deers neck, petting and soothing it as the wolves tore into its belly and ate its living flesh. Whilst my other hand stroked and carressed the savage wolf, encouraging it to feast on its prey." Blackfire closed her eyes and imagined it. This she loved, the early morning, and late night. Those were times she always spoke poetically like her mother. She smiled slightly and Kali ran a hand through her hair.

"Would you now?"

"Without a second thought."

"I know. And thats why I love you so, my daughter. Thats why I chose you. You have the pottential to see the beauty in everything, and embrace it no matter how horrible it may seem." Kali nuzzled her nose into Blackfires soft mane of dark blue hair. "Come, it is time I fed, so that you may too."

Kali brought Blackfire to the closest town. They walked the streets together for a short time. Blackfire noticed the differance in dress and architecture between Germany and America and took it in. "I will let you choose my prey." Kali whispered as they walked the streets. People milled by them and Blackfire paid close attention to each of them. They were all so urgent seeming, and she knew why. They would all die some day. They were all doing things they had to do, coming and going. Theire lives would end eventually and they all hurried about to make things good until that day came. Some perhaps hurried about to postpone that day. Blackfire was suddenly very hesitant to interrupt them. She felt they would be stealing theire lives away, making them late and costing them that much more time before the day came that they ceased to be. "You hesitate." Kali said after they had walked most of the town.

"No." Blackfire lied. "I'm just being picky." Blackfire lead her mother through the town and finally they came to a park. There was an old man sitting at a bench. He was the only human in sight that wasnt moving about busilly. Blackfire sat down next to him and struck up a conversation.

"You should be more like them." she said. "Your going to die eventually you know, shouldnt you be getting things done?" The old man looked at her as if she were insane for a while. Then he settled back down and ignored her as best he could. Blackfire wasnt to be so easilly ignored. "They all have things to do. They need to do things before they die. What about you?" She pressed.

"I've done everything." Replied the old man. "Now leave me alone, please."

"Did I remind you of your own mortality? I'm sorry if I did. Please forgive me."

"No, its not that." Said the old man distantly.

"Then what is it?" Blackfire asked him. He looked at her with cloudy, tired eyes.

"What business is it of yours?" Blackfire didnt answer. She just stared coldly at him. As if he had been challenged to wipe that indifferant look off her face the old man opened up to her and told her of himself. "It was Hildeguardes routine, you know." He said. "To sit in the park, and feed the birds until ten oclock every morning. Even in winter." His english was flawed, but Blackfire picked up on it well enough.

"Who was Hildeguard?" She asked innocently, her voice coming more alive.

"She was my wife." Said the old man curtly. "She passed away in two-thousand and three."

"So why do you sit here?"

"I never came here to feed the birds with her, but after she was gone I just wanted to." He pulled a brown paper bag from behind him. He threw some seeds on the ground and Blackfire noticed the growing pile of them in front of him. "I can never get any of the birds to come for me, like she could, but I still try."

"Why?"

"Two years now, and not a single bird has ever set down here and eaten the seeds. Its quite silly of me, isnt it?"

"Yes." Blackfire said honnestly. She looked to her mother, who stood behind them a small distance. "Its very silly."

"It gives me a chance to relax though." Said the old man fondly. "And she would do it if she were here." He looked skywards and sighed. "So many hours wasted, hours I could have been sitting here with her. Instead I usually spent them in front of the television, or some other meaningless thing. It makes me sad to think of how much time those two hours a day would have added up to if I had gone with her."

They sat together in silence, Blackfire pondering the things he said. After some time the elderly man withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket and coughed into it. Blackfire noticed it came away from his mouth bloody. She focused on him with her senses, nearly seeing through him. She found something inside him, and knew it was deadly. "You're dying." She said calmly.

"Yes. Aren't we all?" The old man chuckled a little. This produced another coughing spasm. Blood and spittle were projected onto the rag which he hastily covered his face with.

Blackfire focused on him harder. She could feel it inside of him, cancerous growths. From what she could tell there was a central growth around his lungs the size of a soft-ball. Smaller cancers were cropping up elsewhere in his body, marble sized growths throughout every major system. She nearly gasped at just how horrible it was. "Have you seen a doctor?" She asked.

"No." He said calmly. "Its my body, and from day one I knew there could be no beating this. Its just my time." Another handfull of seeds was thrown on the ground. "Happens to us all." He yawned. He was getting sleepy. His sickness was having a larger and larger effect on him as of late. "All I would be doing is delaying death." He said, as if it didnt matter. "And what is there to delay? I'm an old man who misses his wife, who's children are all grown and able to take care of themselves." He looked at Blackfire and gave her his most polite smile. "So what purpose is there to really keep me around?"

"Doesnt it scare you?" This old man had quickly become one of the most interesting people she had met since coming to earth. "To die?"

"Just a part of getting old. I've been around eighty-two years. I married a nice girl I knew from childhood, had four wonderfull children with her. I was ever a good man to her and my children. I had my adventures, too. For what reason should I fear death now? Its the only thing left."

"But how can it not scare you?"

"I didnt say I wasnt scared. I am. I know that one of these weeks the pain will get worse, unbearable. I know I'll live a little longer after that, but then it will end. I will die. I only hope I get to pass away with my children near me."

"I hope you get that." Blackfire said kindly. He coughed more violently into his rag and Blackfire got up to leave. "It was very nice meeting you. I wish you the best." She said solemly. He nodded and returned the favor. Blackfire walked away into the park to meet with her mother. She had gotten so wrapped up in that that she had forgotten they were here to feed. As she walked away into the distance, once the old man was out of sight several birds set down in front of him on the walkway and began to peck at the seeds on the ground.

Blackfire led Kali about the small german town. All about people spoke german mostly, which she couldnt understand. She went into a bar for tourists. Its architecture and decor screamed: 'I'm German! Spend money here and look at the neat stuff on the walls!' The waitresses all milled about helping the lunch crowd. Nearly all of them wore dresses and pigtails that screamed: 'I'm German! Spend your money!' They were shown to a table and sat across from each other.

"You do remember your a vampire now, and that this kind of food doesnt sustain us?" Kali whispered. Last time she had gone into a restraunt with Blackfire it had had disastrous results.

"Of course." Blackfire waited for a waittress to come to them. "I just feel like letting a waittress bring our food to us." She sent her mother a lopsided grin.

"No matter who she is?"

"Perfectly random." Kali sighed, but gave in to her daughters whim. A tired looking young girl came to them and curtsied at the head of the table.

Kali put her 'will' to work. She focused on the wiring in the building. She didnt know quite what she did to the fuse-box but instantly it errupted in sparks and flames twelve feet away at the bussers station, leaving the establishment in perfect darkness. The only light came through the tiny narrow windows of painted glass, which wasnt much. Kali siezed the waitress and put her under a trance. She fed quickly, before any light could come on. It was so fast that Blackfire had trouble following the movement. Kali let her go, dropping to the floor. She reached across the table and spilled water on the floor by the falling waittress, stuffed a few hundred dollar bills in one of her pockets, and then cushioned her landing a little as she hit bottom. Before Blackfire could even process what had just taken place Kali was back in her seat, smiling politely at her. The last hairs on the waitresses head had just settled at Blackfires mouth opened in suprise.

A short while later the pair left the restraunt, after having expressed the utmost concern for the waittress that had slipped on some carelessly spilled water when the lights went out. Blackfire followed closely behind her mother as they walked, eager to have a taste of the waitress. She was hungry for it like she had almost never been. What excited her most of all was that she had chosen the prey. She had to have it!

"Be patient." Kali admonished her. "Its not the type of thing we can do in public." Blackfire let out a low groan. She didnt care, she wanted blood. She ached for it, the feeling of her sharp teeth, anchored in flesh. Finally, her time came. Kali grabbed her and whisked them away, deep into the park where they would not be bothered.

Blackfire practically attacked her mother, her arms going around her so fast. She lifted herself up so as to be level with Kali, and pushed them back against a tree. She pushed Kali back, hard. She was fully aware that her mother was allowing her to do this, that she would be unable to budge her if she didnt really want to move. She felt predatory, nearly invincible as she guided her mouth over her neck. She bit, and was pleased with the taste of the waittresses blood. It was hers, she had picked it. Between gulps she growled, asserting herself as the predator in this situation- even if she was only because she was allowed to be.

Kali was overjoyed to see her daughter drinking with such vigor again. For weeks now she had drank listlessly, as if it didnt matter. Now she was acting like the Blackfire she knew. Blackfire pulled away with one last growl and began to calm down, her breath coming in ragged gasps. Kali kissed away a few drops of blood from the corner of her mouth, and pet her hair back with the arm that wasnt wrapped around her.

"Does the concert start soon?" Blackfire asked this and rested her head on Kali's shoulder.

"Not for some time. The turnout for this is going to be quite large, there will be alot of us there. It might overwhelm you."

"I dont think so."

"There will be alot of fledglings." Kali tsk'd. "If they get competitive with you and want to play try not to tie theire spines in knots." Kali smiled at the thought of it. She would most undoubtedly have the strongest fledgling there.

"Are they like that?"

"Sometimes, perhaps. The younger children always like to compete and show off with each other. The very young always feel some kind of comraderie amongst themselves." Kali held Blackfire out a little ways. "You are after all just children." She smiled and dipped Blackfire, as she had when they had danced shortly the night before. "And what a beautifull child you are."

Something occured to Blackfire. "I'll be the only one there able to fly!" She laughed at the thought of it.

"That you will. You will see them in groups, in contests to see who's faster or stronger." Kali laughed darkly. "But you would belong with the older ones. I dare say your strong as most are at thirty in some ways, and far beyond that in others."

"Then lets go!" Blackfire said hurriedly. She wanted to go as soon as possible, to see all these other vampires.

"Not yet you dont. You have to-"

"I'm not wearing the dress." Blackfire said sternly.

"Fine."

When they arrived the crowd did in fact overwhelm her. Blackfire looked to the skies, and above them she was sure there were a hundred thousand other vampires, easilly. She fell back against her beloved mother, her mouth trying to form words, but only opening and closing silently. She wondered, did everyone look upon the great rebirth of this forest with the same intensity as she? No, impossible, not everyone. Blackfire knew that only a select few people could see it as she did. Slowly she stood under her own power, her eyes never leaving the teeming mass of immortals above her. Then, slowly, without letting go of Kali her eyes focused on the vampires on the ground. The fledglings. They were just as Kali had promised, in differant groups playing and competing. They practically littered the forrest floor in groups of ten to twenty.

"It should be starting soon, but you could go play, if you want."

Blackfire wasnt interested. Why? So she could run faster than them, jump higher, be stronger? All for what, just so a group of weak fledglings would worship her and think she was cool? No. She would do no such thing to cheapen this experience. "How can they just play like that?" Blackfire whispered. "How can they be so care-free when something so magnificent is about to happen?"

"Not everyone can see this as you do." Let nothing go wrong, Kali prayed. Please, she begged whatever powers that be, let her daughter see here what she so desperately needed.

Blackfire stepped away from her mother, twirling about to see all the other vampires in the darkened sky. For the first time she noticed they were close to the pond, and the musician was there. She wished to see him, but could tell he was deep in thought. He was most likely collecting himself for the oncoming performance. He looked other-worldy, sitting there in the one island of life surrounded by such death.

Above them the skies darkened, threatening rain. Blackfire wondered if vampires attracted foul weather. It was a valid hypothises. She held her breath, and closed her eyes. It was still almost an hour until sunset, but the gathering clouds blacked out the sky just as well as night. She opened her eyes. Her keen vampire eyes could see just as well as if it were daytime. For the first time since she died she wondered, how would she see this world around her if she were still mortal? She laughed a manic laugh. That could never be. That Blackfire had died, entirely. That Blackfire had upended a bottle of bleach and drank it down. She felt so excited again, just thinking about her death. Her body had died underneath london bridge; she had actually _died_. She didnt return to the ground to rot though, like everyone else did. No. Her new mother had held her dead fingers against her beating heart, and imbued her with this new life! She was new! She was something perfect, she thought. She liked to think of herself now as a new being that had risen out of the ashes of anothers pained and miserable existance. Under that bridge, when her mortal heart stopped beating, and then her immortal one started anew, she had been reborn an entirely new person! Simply put, Blackfire liked to think of herself former, mortal self as an entirely differant person. Should she meet her old self she would think of her as someone else.

"Why do you think of it in such a way?" Her mother asked. Kali had taken more rights with Blackfire than with any of her other children. She spent more time reading the girls mind and feelings than ever before, but she did not mind. It appeared as though it comforted Blackfire. The girl never objected, never put up a barrier, and when Kali went for lengths of time without reading her mind Blackfire seemed to get distant.

"Because its so much fun!" Blackfire said quietly, but with much enthusiasm. "She died, and I was born."

"Are you truly so differant from her?" Kali humoured her daughter, reffering to her mortal self in the third person. The question caught Blackfire off guard.

"I guess not." Blackfire didnt seem defeated though. "But still, she killed herself. You watched her die and I was born out of what was left."

"Truly, child, you are mad." Kali meant this in as complimenting a manner as possible. Blackfire seemed to appreciate it.

"Mad with an appetite for life." She giggled.

"And if your appetite never ceases you will outlive us all." As Kali said this the rain began to fall. It was heavy rain. It shook the dead tree branches above her, the skeletal branches swaying with the added weight of water they could just barely support. The wood creaked all around her, nature in a symphony of death. Kali wrapped her arms around Blackfire and held her back to her front, resting her chin on Blackfires shoulder as her cape closed tightly about them. It wouldnt repel the rain, but they would be able to share warmth. She swayed back and forth gently with her daughter, obeying her overwhelming need to dote and fawn over her young daughter at every opportunity that presented itself.

"The rain doesnt seem to bother them." Blackfire noted. The other immortals in the area were acting as if there were no rain at all.

"It doesnt bother us, either. Do I need an excuse to hold you close?"

"Of course not."

"Very well." Kali looked down below to the island. She knew that the rain would ruin that piano. It would suit its owners purpose for this night, but after that the old wood would warp and bend. It would become garbage. She knew it to be several centuries old, possibly one of very few left of its lineage, and understood that Beethoven must have loved it dearly. She was simply surprised to see that the revival was more important to him than his old companion. The lauquered wood would warp in a few days time, and blister. It was his sacrifice to make, she wouldnt tell him how to care for his instruments. Eternally, she was gratefull that he would not cancel, for her daughters sake.

"He's starting!" Blackfire said excitedly as the musician sat down. He looked tradgic in the rain. She noticed the other fledglings, on the forest floor had stopped playing in respect.

"Let the clensing begin." They heard him whisper as he blindfolded himself and his hands reached for the keys.

Blackfire was almost saddened to discover that the music that poured forth did not effect her. She wished it would like his first concert, be an emotional roller-coaster. It was obvious that his influence was not meant for sentient beings this night. The music was furious, his fingers struck the keys furiously and he looked like a man posessed even from this distance. The music was loud and tore through the air with the force of thunder, the sound waves leaving a ripple effect that could be seen by the immortal eye. It hit Blackfire and her mother with an explosive force, nearly knocking them backwards. Kali shifted her weight and applied some of her strength and they were not bothered again by the impact of the sound. He played for nearly five minutes before Blackfire noticed anything changing. Her keen eyes picked up the slight movements of the trees around her, and she thought it was the wind. She was amazed when the trees as a whole began to vibrate to a high frequency, responding to the music and the musicians will.

"Shield your eyes!" Kali whispered hotly. Blackfire did so without question and all at once the bark exploded off of every tree in sight. Violent thunder wracked the dead forest like an earthquake. The two vampires felt the impact of bark hitting Kalis cape, but not with enough force to be harmfull. Branches made too weak by the explosion rained down from the forest canopy, and Blackfire understood that those were parts of the trees too far gone to be revived. Certain trees, here and there, also toppled entirely, dragged up and out of the ground by the roots as if by the hand of god before falling over, adding to the chorus of wooden thunder. The things too dead to be revived fell to the earth to decompose, where they would become fuel for the new life that would be instilled on the land. The entire process lasted for nearly a half hour and the music stopped. Kali let Blackfire go, to explore the damage for herself.

Blackfire ignored the damage to the forrest. She knew it extended to the borders of the dead wood, just as he said it would. It wasnt what she was here to see. She looked down below to see Beethoven, he was weak and slumped over slightly, resting his weight on the piano and breathing heavilly. The water was rising in the pond, reclaiming the small island. It was too his ankles. He leaned back off of his instrument and fell into it. Several immortals were at his side immediately, pleading with him to stop and rest, finish another night. Blackfire didnt know a feeling of such devastation was possible until she saw him nod his head in agreement. She felt ready to cry.

Down below the exhausted musician allowed himself to be carried to the edge of the pond and laid on the bank. "Drink." Someone told him and a wrist was put above his lips. He did not know who this was but was gratefull, as it returned some of his energy, but not enough to play.

Blackfire spun around, looking for Kali. She had gone! She found her again down below, leaning over Beethoven. She couldnt see what she was doing though.

Beethoven continued to lay on the bank even after he had finished feeding. His chest still heaved with each labored breath. The woman that had fed him was gone, and only a few immortals lingered at his side now. He spun his head about dizzily, taking in the surroundings. The first half of his masterpiece was complete, he would have to be content with that for now.

_No, no, no, no._

His eyes snapped fully opened and he looked to the hill above him. There was that girl, Blackfire. He watched her, knowing she was the source of the random string of thought he had picked up. She had not sent it to him on purpose. She looked so lost, devastated. Did this truly matter to her that much? The world around him seemed to slow down, almost to a stop. He put all his senses to work, trying to read her. He used one of his greatest gifts as a green-blood: empathy. The instant he did so her emotions coursed through him as does light through crystal. He bolted upright, clutching his heart which skipped a few beats at the intensity of the emotions the girl felt.

Hopelessness, defeat, violation, lost, despair. Such a tidal wave horrible emotions this girl felt! What could cause such a thing? He choked on his own breath as the feelings left him. She was, she was, she was pure despair and hurt in the shape of a woman! Somehow he knew that what happened here tonight would affect her greatly. For her so much was riding on this performance. He thought what could happen to a person to turn them into such an emotional wretch? The answer came to him all too soon. Only a crime of pure violence and hatred. He dared not think of it further. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind.

"Help me to stand." He bid the closest person to him. Several vampires gawked at him, already assuming he intended to return to his piano. "Help me to stand!" He barked again, and was soon returned to his instrument. He laid his tired arms out on the keyboard, and collected himself. It was so important to her. He couldnt deny her what she had come here to see. He felt the devastation she did again and it steeled his resolve.

"Maestro, it would be dangerous to continue at this point. You are too weak." Someone warned behind him. He shrugged them off. Weakness be damned! The full breadth of the girls situation was clear to him. He knew what she had come here for. She had come here to heal her soul! To save her sanity! She had come here, as if looking for proof of the existance of a god. He looked skyward and nodded his head again. He would try his best to give her what she was seeking tonight.

"Any man who crosses this pond will be struck down. I promise this!" He growled and several immortals backed away from the pond.

"What is he doing?" Blackfire asked herself up on the hill. The man looked up towards her again.

"Everything I can." He said, and smiled.

Kali was with her again. She felt her mother behind her before anything else. Blackfire whirled. "Whats going on?" She asked.

"He needed a break. He is weak right now, he may not be able to finish." Kalis voice was tinged with worry and fear, but her eyes shone with hope. Blackfire turned back around and leaned against a tree, as if fighting to stand.

"Please." She whispered and clenched her eyes shut to try and stop the tears. The rain on her face dilluted them nearly instantly, the pink wattery blood ran off her chin onto the ground.

Beethoven played furiously again, and Blackfire could only stare wide-eyed in rapture of the world around her as it began to change. A euphoric feeling settled over her body as the trees around her began to grow again. New, healthy bark coated them all, and soon green buds appeared. Leaves began to sprout, followed by entirely new limbs and braches, and from some spots new trees all together. The green pulsed, as it had at the living cathedral. A green ring of light spread out from the island, giving life to anything it touched and fading as it got further away. Soon the immediate area around him was alive and lush with vegitation, and the green rings that pulsed from him flew further away, deeper into the forrest to do the same thing there. It enchanted her, entirely. The trees here continued to grow, hundreds of feet tall. The grasses grew to her waste, as promised, and that which had fallen became covered in thick green moss. Steam rose from all the living things, making the air thick and earthy. Blackfire cried tears of joy at the sight, and followed the green rings further into the woods to watch the domino effect of life.

Kali watched her go, and turned a concerned eye to the musician below. Just how long could he keep this up? She wondered, her worry evident as her brow knit. She turned slowly to follow Blackfire, who had not gone so far as to not be able to see the music.

"Look at it all!" Blackfire cried. Plain looking flowers sprouted up all around her. She loved them for what they were. "Its all so alive!" She held her arms out to her sides and looked towards the sky, laughing and crying as the twirled about in the rain.

"Its lovely." Kali said, not unmoved by its beauty. The moss spread up the trunks of trees, some trees so wide that ten men would have to join hands to circle them. Kali watched her daughter, amazed and distraught at how quickly she could change emotions. Just the night before she had seen her daughter, shaking in fury holding the head of a rapist in her hands. It had broken her heart. She was just a scared, confused, traumatized girl trying to find what would make her better, and Kali doubted that killing for the first time in such a brutal manner wouldnt leave her unscathed. _Its alright, my daughter._ She thought to herself. _I'm here. I always will be here for you. No matter what troubles you come to, or what demons haunt you in the night, we'll get through it together. One day, one issue at a time, love. I'll give you all my love and more. When the nightmares trouble your sleep, I'll be there to rub your back, to kiss you, tell you its not real. When the day brings new things to trouble your mind, I'll be there to defend you. I'll share whatever your burden, and devote my every waking moment to making you smile._ Kali thought these things silently to herself, her own private vow of devotion to her daughter. Of all her children over the ages, none had needed her more than this girl before her. Normallacy be damned. She would stay with her more than two months, more than a year. She would stay by her daughters side untill the end of time itself if thats what it took for Blackfire to be better. She smiled, despite herself, and watched Blackfire dance in the rain.

For twelve hours the forest grew, the death either being revived or decaying to feed the new life. Not a moment of its beauty was lost on Blackfire. Every last moment was spent in awe of the display before her eyes. Finally, as she and Kali were heading back towards the island, Blackfire felt as if a large part of the hole in her soul had been filled. She was eternally gratefull to the musician for having continued. They got within hearing range of the island, the music continued to play, furiously.

When Blackfire finally came into view of the island her breath was taken away. The keys of the piano were stained red, the musicians fingertips not being able to take such abuse as he continued to play. His skin was pale and tight on his bone and he was obviously in some great pain. His entire body moved with him as he played, in fast, sharp movements tossing his hair about.

"Beethoven!" She yelled. He didnt even look up to her. "Its over! I've been to the outer edge, its alive! Its beautifull, its over!" He seemed to ignore her.

"Not yet!" He raged. His hands continued to rain down on the keys, like hellfire raining from the sky.

Everyone could feel it. His life energy had left him, nearly completely. He had refused all attempts to stop him. His blindfold had come off, and he looked to Blackfire. The girl gasped at how sunken and dull his eyes appeared. Blackfire, even from her close proximity to the man, could not feel his life energy anymore. It had been split into such a fraction as to slip past her senses. "Please, please stop. This isnt necessary." Despite his horrible appearance he did not appear to be insane to Blackfire. What other than insanity could cause him to risk his life like this? What twisted motivation did he have?

"I do it because its artistic!" He spat blood as he spoke. Random cuts were beginning to open up on his skin.

"Do you want death?" Blackfire screeched over the sound of thunder and music.

"What death? What I reap here is true immortality." He smiled. The music stopped. He was finished. He fell backwards into the water and Blackfire was at his side instantly.

"Why?" She asked. "Why?" She pressed her wrist to his mouth, even though she knew he would refuse it. He removed it, and placed it back at her side.

"I did it for you." He said weakly. "I saw the turmoil within, and it inspired me. Here, I have but one last gift for you." He smiled weakly again and put his hand against her face.

Kali was blinded as lightening struck the two. It was clear to most what was going on. He had grown bored with his life, and wanted to die with the birth of his creation. He was within his rights to do so. She had wanted to stand back and let Blackfire learn this herself. The wild lightening arced about the pond, nearly a dozen strikes hitting it in one second. Kali screamed and dove for it, worried for her daughter.

The lightening cleared, and she could see her daughter was unharmed. Beethoven was gone though, not a trace of him remaining. "What happened?" Kali asked her daughter. Blackfire just shook her head, confused.

"He... Kali he knew just how important this was to me. Its why he continued. I, I." Blackfire could say no more. She felt tears coming on.

"Come, let us walk." Blackfire went to her mothers side, and together they walked off into the forest. They walked and talked, taking the long way back to civilization. They waded through the grasses, stopping often to admire something beautifull, and praising the passed artist for his work. They failed to notice though that as Blackfire walked, the smaller trees, branches and limbs, and the wild grasses all seemed to gravitate towards her, as if growing towards the light of the sun.

There, chap complete. Not long by my standards, but I just wanted to make a Blackfire only chapter. Sorry it took so long, and doesnt seem as inspired as some of the other chaps have been. The complete lack of feedback on the last few chaps has leeched away my motivation, really. Oh well. I hope you have enjoyed this, and even if you didnt, hey, leave a review. Tell me what I can do better, please.


	47. The future is coming

Chapter whatever

Blackfire awoke with a start some time in the night. She had had disturbing dream. No differant from most nights, but the level of terror these dreams normally instilled in her had decresed dramatically. She would however be unable to get back to sleep. Her body told her it was almost time to be up anyway. Kali moved, and Blackfire knew she was awake. Kali was _always_ awake. Blackfire knew that even the slightest tremor in her body, or at the slightest hint of waking up or having a nightmare, Kali was instantly awake for her.

"You slept well?" Kali asked her. It was more a statement than a question. Kali knew perfectly just how well her daughter slept. Tonight had been the first night in an age where she had not woken up screaming every two hours. Kali unwrapped her, and pulled Blackfire closer, resting her head on her chest instead of her abdomen. She brushed her hair behind her ear and rested her chin on the top of the younger girls head.

"Very." Blackfire tried to get up, to turn her head but was held down. She offered no more resistance. It was quite clear that she was right where her mother wanted her.

"I am glad."

"I want to go back." Blackfire said quietly. "Today, to see some of the others."

"Your sister?"

Blackfire closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Yes, her sister. She had left her last in less than good circumstances. Her sister had rescued her from the beach, brought her back to jump and as soon as they were back to the tower Blackfire seperated from her. She had fled from Starfire as if she were a monster. She had been panicking so badly that she fled her. She now understood just how worried and concerned for her Starfire had been. She felt guilty for causing her little sister such a hurt. And then, that night in the cemetary she had simply stood back and watched. She hadnt said a thing to her. She would set that right today.

Kali had her own reasons for wanting to get back. She didnt like leaving her other daughters alone with the obsidian order gunning for them. She would know the instant trouble arose, and be able to help them from wherever she was, but having her around might serve as a detterent for any attack.

Where was she? Jinx concentrated on all the video screens in the guard room. It was her turn to watch over the city from here and monitor activity. She always used her turn to watch the crowds to try and find her daughter. She would find her, and kill her just as she had done to her. While she knew it to be wrong she full accepted that she had not always been a 'good guy', and as far as she was concerned revenge was not something to be considered below her. She was Jinx, one of the top five of the HIVE academy. She had been on her way to being one of the more feared meta-humans in existance. She had been on a _track,_ damnit. She had been moved off of that track, but charecteristics of her old lifestyle still made themselves known in her. Revenge was alright.

It made her feel good, to feel vindictive and mean again. One of the little pleasures in life for her were those brooding moments where she felt like her old self again. Just like when she hexed the gas tank of a motor-cycle and watched several of Rancids thugs dance around in flames. Just like when she shot Ranced, both times. Those moments made her feel good.

A smile tugged at her lips. Some of the moments of being on the good side werent all that bad either. She remembered a confused old lady thinking her cat was in a tree in the park. She had crawled down a hole in the tree only to find an angry racoon. Yes, enough time had passed now for that to be funny. Her old self might have hexed the tree into falling onto the old woman, and laughed as her tiny feet stuck out from underneath the trunk kicking.

"Your shifts over." Robin said from somwhere over her shoulder. "It has been for twenty minutes."

"Dont care."

"I look for her too, when its my turn."

He knew what she was doing. What she was really watching for. "Tell me." She said. "What would you do if _you_ found her?" Robin was silent for some time, as was she. Those who knew them would have known they had stopped speaking verbally. Anything said between the two now was done through the ever-present link they shared. Jinx closed her eyes and allowed herself to hear what he projected towards her. She saw in his mind what he considered righteous and just. She repelled him through the link with a flare of emotion, and spun in her chair. "I dont believe that for a second." It came out in a hiss, but he knew she wasnt really angry with him. "You'd just throw her in jail, even after what she's done?"

"Its what I do."

"She killed us both. You really wouldnt kill her?"

"Of course not." Robin got up and walked slowly to where the computer screen and Jinx were. He turned her chair around and put his hands on the arm rests, leaning down low close to Jinx. "I remember the day she killed me now. Shiva allows me to. For the time I saw her, what I saw was someone scared and confused. What I saw was someone who had been totally mind-fucked by Brother-Blood. Has it occured to you at all that what we're dealing with might very well be someone who needs our help?"

"So your saying she deserves a second chance?"

Robin backed off and turned his back to her. "Think about it. Someone engineered the creation of our daughter." He turned around, making eye contact. "They didnt do it out of the good of theire heart, and we can rest assured Robix didnt just create herself."

"So?"

"So think about it. If they created her then chances are that anything she does is a part of her creator's agenda. It could very well be that she hasnt chosen to do a single thing of what she's done to us."

"So its not her fault, is that what your saying?"

"Not completely her fault."

"Makes sense." Jinx allowed.

"So when we DO find her, we have to contain her. We have to try and reason with her. See if whatever damage Blood did can be undone."

Jinx wanted so badly to assume it was Blood that had created her. But that wasnt likely. She had never met him. She had left hive right around the time he took over. What would have given him cause for creating her? Maybe her abandoning hive would have upset Blood, but Robin was in this too. Blood had no reason to lash out at Robin with the creation of his daughter. So then who? Who would create her? Who had a grudge against both her and Robin, outside of Slade who didnt even live long enough to do this? She didnt want to think about it. Both she and Robin had racked up enough enemies that it was possible any two of them paired up. "Damnit." She cursed. Now that Robin had revealed this possibility to her she knew she couldnt just kill her 'daughter' outright when she found her. "Your trying to make a good guy out of me."

"You do that well enough yourself."

"I'm a laughing stock!" Jinx let out a somewhat psychotic laugh that ended in a tired sigh. "Some mornings I dont know what I am until I realise jjust who I'm sharing a bed with."

"Is Starfire all that keeps you from your old ways?"

Jinx worried her lower lip between her teeth. That was a good question. "Maybe at first. Not anymore I dont think. She taught me morals, not that she meant to. I was a moral idiot before I came here. Being a jerk to someone used to give me that warm fuzzy feeling- it still does most of the time, but she..." Thinking of Starfire caused an intense flood of emotions to well up in her. She didnt know the words for what she wanted to say, so she let these emotions pass through her to Robin. For all the downfalls being avatars had there were at least a few small perks.

"I get it." Robin said quietly. "When you got here and she trusted you, it was like having the trust of a child."

"No, not a child, just a true innocent. Betraying that trust was something I couldnt do."

"I understand."

"Could you ever have been evil?" Robin stared at her hard for this. The white slits of his mask which covered his eyes narrowed greatly.

"More easilly than you know."

"You dont seem the type."

"Oh?" Robin opened the floodgates to the link they shared. Out of him poured collected memories. Watching his parents fall to theyre deaths, the thirst for revenge. Jinx saw it and tried to block out what he was forcing on her. She felt it as though it was herself, who on so many nights had teetered on the edge of insanity, nearly falling into the darkness and becoming the thing she hated. She felt it. She was with him as he prowled the rooftops of gotham in the bitter cold, angry and alone and thirsty for revenge he couldnt have. She felt the temptation to use what he had for ill. Robin cut it off when she had felt enough and she realised she had not been breathing. Her hand went to her chest as she took several deep breaths.

"What was that?" She panted. "How could you stand it?" She looked at him, a little shell-shocked. "Its impossible." She said. "You fight on this side, but everything you just showed me... Your-."

"Evil?"

"Dark. Yes, some evil. How do you do it?"

"Discipline. My mentor pounded discipline into me before he ever taught me how to throw a punch."

"But you have more darkness in your heart-"

"Than you ever did."

"How do you keep it in?"

"I dont. Not always. There was Red-X. When I doned that suit, when I did those things... I felt at peace with myself."

"It just comes as a shock, that you dont have a pure heart." Jinx's tone was low, sincere.

Robin stood up and sent her a dark smile, ready to evict her from her post so she could spend some time with Starfire. "Pure hearts are for children and fairy tales."

"So many times you came so close to switching sides. You could have been on a hive team even."

"Not my style." Robin said as he stood her up out of her seat and showed her the door. "If you really want to know darkness, you should see my mentor."

"What about Raven?"

"Demonic interferance aside." He corrected himself as he pushed her out the door.

"Checkmate." Beast Boy said as he caught Cyborg in a queens gambit. He sat back on the couch and listened to the loud 'clang' as Cyborgs jaw hit the floor.

"Yo man thats impossible!" Cyborg stared dumbly at his green companion, unable for the life of him to figure out how he had beaten him at chess for the fourth time today.

"Oh? So it didnt happen? Then I cant do this:" Beast Boy felt for his differant pieces on the board and showed Cyborg three other ways he could have beaten him.

Cyborg couldnt believe it. Beast Boy, for all intentions an idiot, had beaten him. Again. Somehow his blind friend could remember where every piece was on the board and play out differant scenarios. To add insult to injury, Beast Boy had never played before he went blind. "Yeah, I guess you win." Cyborg said, feeling very insignificant.

"Pay up." Cyborg grumbled and caved to Beast Boys demand. He picked up the sunday edition of the paper and began to read and describe the comics section to his friend, who laughed hysterically at every one.

Shortly thereafter Beast Boy left the still confused Cyborg and wandered down the hall to Ravens room. He knocked on the door and was given permission to enter. Raven was sitting in the lotus position on her floor, her eyes closed. "You won?" She asked.

"Of course." He told her. "Thanks for the help by the way."

"No problem." Raven cracked a grin, her eyes still closed. "Pay up."

"Here." Beast Boy moaned. He held out a cd wallet containing all of his vampire movies. It floated out of his hand towards raven and evaporated into thin air halfway there. Most of the movies rated as almost pornos, from vampire cheerleaders return to suck this.

"Its degrading to us all." Raven intoned. "Would you want Kali to find those?"

Beast Boy was quickly off the subject. "You shoulda seen the way I beat him it was-"

"I did, remember."

Beast Boy laughed sheepishly. He had been getting better at chess, but not that good. He had played out the entire game with Ravens voice in his mind instructing him. It was cheating, but sacrificing his integrity had been worth hearing Cyborgs jaw hit the floor.

Starfire stirred as someone climbed into the bed next to her. It was Jinx, fumbling around in the sheets. Starfire grabbed her in her arms and quickly placed Jinx just where she wanted her. She crushed the human girl against her, theire bodies lining up perfectly. Jinx stared at her in the darkness, pleased with the posessive way her love held her. She relaxed into the embrace, all the stress of the day leaving her muscles as she melted into a puddle in Starfires arms. She let out a contented purr, and nuzzled the nape of Starfires neck with her nose. Starfire smiled in the dark, running her hands up and down Jinx's spine. The last traces of stress leaving her in shorts spurts. Jinx swooned when she felt hot breath on her neck. She felt Starfires face rub hers, telling her she wanted to move so she could kiss her. Jinx complied eagerly. The kiss was short, but exceedingly intimate. Starfire broke it off and Jinx returned to her place nuzzling against her neck and collar.

"Your watch was uneventfull?" She asked. She realised imediately that the question was pointless. If anything had happened Jinx would not be waking her under such wonderfull circumstances. She inhaled her loves scent. Jinx had not showered before bed. She only showered in the morning, at Starfires request unless the day brought a battle and she got exceedingly dirty. This way the salty sea scent had all day to imbed itself in Jinx's skin and enhanced her natural scent. The sea breezes here were so pleasant. The seas of her homeworld smelled of sulfur.

"Nothing going on." Jinx said tiredly. She pressed herself against Starfire more, trying to achieve a maximum amount of human contact.

Starfire smiled again. "Good." She moved a hand behind Jinxs neck, while the other stayed at the small of her back. Starfire rolled, taking Jinx with her and letting gravity maintain theyre closeness, Jinx's head resting on her breast above her heart. They settled, quiet for some time just enjoying such a level of intimacy. Jinxs fingers found Starfires hair, and twirled it idly.

"I love you." Jinx whispered quietly. Starfire squeezed her tight. She thought back to when she and Starfire had been friends. She had been her confidant. So many times Starfire spilled to her how she hated this thing she had become, on several occasions she had bawled even. Jinx remembered just how depressed she would get some times and thinking: "All that girl needs is someone to tell her they love her." She had been right. She was positive now that vampire or not Starfire needed love in her life more than anything. She gave her that, oh, she gave her all she could and Starfire returned her feelings. She had made her a better person. Starfire had completed in her, making of her what she was meant to be.

"And I love you, more than words can tell."

"Shhh." Kali whispered to her daughter as she laid them down in theyre shared bed in the tower. Blackfire was putting up a little resistance.

"But I want to see her!" She whispered through her quiet sobs. She had been dissapointed when they got back to find it was nightfall.

"Its night. They are sleeping." Kali explained rationally. "You will see them tomorrow. Now you must sleep, you'll need your rest." Blackfire was silent save for an occasional sob. She had prepared herself so hard for a reunion only to be dissapointed. It had shattered her mindset. She was shaking uncontrolably in Kalis arms. She was feeling vulnerable again, so Kali did what she had done many nights since what had happened. She rolled to her side and allowed Blackfires denser Tamaranian body to sink further into the mattress than her lightweight human one did. She then rolled slightly atop Blackfire, who was facing a wall. With the wall in front of her, the mattress beneath her and her mother shielding her from whatever harm she feared she always relaxed and was able to sleep. Blackfires breathing, which had accelerated, slowed instantly.

"There there." Kali whispered. "Tomorrow. You have all time, and no ones going to hurt you again. You can take this as slowly as you wish, just one foot in front of the other. I'll be with you the whole way."

"Promise?" Blackfire asked, the fear in her voice was evident. Perhaps it had not been so good to come back here so soon.

"I promise." Kali swore solemnly. Tradition be damned. If it took a thousand years for her daughter to recover, she would be there that long. She would never leave her, not entirely. She knew she would go and raise other children, but she would always be in Blackfires life. Blackfire seemed to sense her intent. Her mother and protector wasnt going anywhere and this calmed her greatly. Kali listened to Blackfires breathing even out. She was asleep before too long.

Robins shift was over, finally. It was the last shift of the night, the hours between 9 and 1. That was when most crimes were commited and the only time a guard was posted to stand watch. He stretched in the chair. He looked at the date on the computer. His impending demise was drawing closer, and for the life of him he couldnt figure out from where the danger would be coming. It made him fearfull. There was no avoiding it, the timeline was nearly ready to cement itself back together.

Raven, from the future had come back and revived Kali, fueld by the blood of Shiva. She had actually told them what was going to happen. This meant several things. It meant that whatever was going to happen was unavoidable no matter what. Otherwise Raven would not have warned them about it, Robin would not die, and Raven would not be able to revive Kali. Yes, Raven would have had to have been completely positive that it was destined to happen no matter what.

Another puzzling matter for him was that Raven from the future did not go back and stop Slade entirely. That meant that something that night was supposed to happen, or at the very least if it hadnt happened it only made things worse. There was no telling. It was entirely possible that Raven had tried several times, jumping into the past and stopping Slade, only to have it fall apart on her entirely. Chances were she had to go back a little further time and again to try and make everything fall into place right, and in the end probably ending up with twenty or so of her past selves standing around waiting for time to catch up unable to do anything about Slade. Who knew? It was possible. She had drank the blood of Shiva. She may have tried for what would have taken years for her to do this. She may have had to alter her plan thousands of times. She had drank the blood of Shiva. It might very well be enough to keep her going for all time. "Ow." Robin whispered as his head began to hurt.

Yes, at the very least Raven must have had tried to stop what happened to Blackfire. She would not allow that to take place if she had the power to stop it. Robin was positive now that she had tried, and succeeded only in hurting the future somehow.

"Your right." Came Ravens voice from a corner. She must have been here to take him to bed.

"About what?" Robin asked.

"The other me, from the future. She was powered by shiva's blood, and stronger, but still a young vampire. I could sense her age almost to the day, and she was a full eight months older than me." Raven had pondered this often enough herself in meditation. It was simple math. The future self had warned them that in two months Robin would die, yet she was a whole six months older than that.

"What about her power?" Robin asked. "Could she have actually continued jumping time indeffinetly?"

"No. I had to help her to resurect Kali. She used the last of whatever energy Shiva gave her to dissapear, and try to preserve the timeline. She couldnt let herself fall into our hands."

Robin closed his eyes shut tight. "Then... You mean?"

"Yes. She's still out there somewhere in our time, getting back to her time the hard way and masking herself from us." This much Raven had known all along. She knew well enough not to persue her future self. Chances were she was out there somewhere trying to forget whatever horrible scene she left behind in the future, and getting herself ready to see it again at the same time.

"I just wish she would tell us what happened. Maybe that way we would be able to avoid it."

"She's already tried to. She found it to be impossible, and used the last of her energy to try to make sure Kali would be there for the fight."

"Right, _she_ found it impossible. She was trying on her own." Robin fidgeted nervously in his chair. What a coward he had become, he thought. It wasnt fair that he should know when he would die. It was understandable to be afraid, he reminded himself. Fear was healthy. Fear meant you hadnt entirely lost your mind, yet. He didnt know it, but Raven was also having a hard time.

Raven was having a very hard time, and as they crept closer and closer to this inevitable battle it became harder and harder to hide it. It was eating away at her, costing her sleep and deminishing her performance. She remembered well the words Shiva had spoken to her. When he was next released, it would be Raven that killed him. He would want her to be honnest. He had nearly come to hate her for hiding things from him. She should tell him. Sadness and fear welled up in Raven and she collapsed to her knees crying. As she did the computer monitors behind Robin cracked and shattered. They spewed black smoke into the room until the circuit breakers cut off power to them. Robin was by her instantly, on his knees in front of her trying to find out whats wrong.

"What is it Raven?" He asked. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Robin I'm." She couldnt say it. She sobbed into his shoulder for some time. He picked her up gently and headed for the bedroom. The hallways were mercifully empty. She was silent the whole time, save for her crying. His heart ached seeing her like this. He stood her up next to the bed and she looked at him, like a scared child. Her blood tears were streaking down her face, and smeared across his neck and collar.

"Shh." He said, and removed her cape from her. He removed his gloves and mask, and used the corner of her cape to dry her tears.

Raven let out a small laugh, despite herself. He was tending to her in ways other than drying her tears. The removal of his gloves and mask were quite significant. Robin understood the small mental quirks of people, and knew that thick rubber gloves and masks over the eyes were not very good for trying to calm a hysterical person down. He removed them so she would feel warm skin on her face instead of thick rubber, and removed his mask so she would see him as a person and not 'Robin'. When he did things like this she was sure it was actually Timothy Drake she was talking to. She loved him all the more for his carefull considerations in dealing with her. "Shh." He said again when he was done. "Tell me whats wrong."

"Tim." She said quietly, trying to supress another wave of tears. "I know how your going to die."

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly. He sat down on the bed, pulling her onto his lap and began rubbing her shoulders.

"When you were killed last, in the HIVE. Kali and I arrived just as Shiva was preparing to release you. He talked to us."

"What did he say Raven?"

"He said I was going to kill you." Was this what prisoners felt like when the cell door slammed shut behind them? Robin lifted her up, and she thought she was going to be pushed away. Instead he stood with her and embraced her.

"If thats true, then Raven, I'm not afraid."

Sorry everyone for taking so long. I got back to base on the 3rd. We went into the field on the 5th and were there until the 28th. I havent had much time for writting. I know its real short but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'll be writting more when I can. In the meant time leave a review and let me know what you think.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Damnit. Was working on another chapter and it turned into THESE DAMNED STUPID BOXES AGAIN! PISSES ME OFF! If anyone out there knows how to undo that let me know.

To: DARBY! OMG ITS YOU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH LOL! my MOST loyal readier and reviewer, the only person to review all chaps twice jsut to cheer up the author after his story was deleted, DARBY! Dont take offense people but Darby is by far one of my most favorite readers. Darby, my dear friend, it is so good to get another review from you. Where have you been? I've been in the army. Its not fun, dont recomend it unless you have alot of patience and time to kill. Thankyou Darby for reviewing, again. Well, heres your 'high'. This chap is for Darby.

To: Those who know I've mixed up tim drake and richard greyson... I KNOW! I watched Batman the Animated series and the episode 'fractured' too. I just like that name better is all, and I didnt really realise I had done that till several chapters afterwards, so I'm just sticking with it.

Robin and Jinx do have a mental link. They cant quite say words through it, not always. Sometimes they do without meaning to, but what they most often can 'transmit' is memories, feelings, images.

About this fic being the next season... I think it would take a few seasons to cover it so far, 333000+ words and all. That and with some of the content I think it would have to move from CN to late night HBO or something. Just a thought.

Jinx awoke from her sleep, having a nightmare that did not belong to her. She was awake instantly, and knew what it had been.

Robin walked the rooftops of Gotham city alone. It was cold. There was a foot and a half of snow on the ground, slightly more on the roofs. He had to step carefully. His mentor had forced him to wear a summer uniform, without the cold weather gear. IT was supposed to be a part of training, but he hated him. He hated Batman for sending him out into the cold like this. His ears hurt, his fingers hurt. He hurt. The cold hurt so bad. Wasnt there any way to make it stop?

"Why am I out here?" Robin asked himself. His voice sounded odd to Jinx, and she realised he must have been eleven or twelve, maybe younger. His arms kept his cape wrapped tightly around him. He shivered horribly with every gust of wind. Jinx found herself standing next to him as he walked. She felt no cold, and he didnt seem to notice her presence. "Its so stupid." Robin said. "He wont let me go after the ones that killed my parents until I've spent a night in the cold like this. WHY?" He shouted, and kicked an AC unit. Snow fell off of the top of it onto him, the fall caused by the vibration, and he looked like he would cry. "Whats so freaking special about the cold?" He shivered more and Jinx's heart ached for him; no child should go through this. Robin came to the edge of a rooftop and looked down into the alley below him. There were several barrels with fires in them, the homeless hudled around them. He wanted to go down and stand amongst them, but knew he shouldnt. He wanted to go down, and be just like them around the fire.

"Its so easy." Jinx said. "I get it. Its so easy to do what you want, what feels good. He wants to see if you have the discipline to do what you dont want, what hurts you." The young Robin paid her no mind, but watched the fire, as if the sight of it alone would warm him. "Can you do whats right?" She asked him. "Can you do it for the right reasons? Thats what he's testing you on."

"Cold." Robin said, and a few tears slipped down his cheeks. They turned to ice. He knew he would be welcomed down there. The 'Caped Crusader' and his sidekick were loved amongst the homeless, more often than not defending them from the street gangs. He knew they would take him into theyre ranks as one of theyre own and warm him by the fire. They might even give him something warm to drink, even if it was only boiled water, water made by snow they had melted. There was the off-chance that one might even have a packet of instant coffee for him. They would throw a discarded blanket over his shoulders and worship him as a god almost. He saw the elderly woman without gloves holding her hands above the fire. He knew instantly she would rub his shoulders, using the act to warm him and herself all at once. "So cold."

_"You can only bring them to justice once you realise that you have to be indifferant towards them as you do it. In that you are unlike all people that seek retribution. You are alone."_

_"But I'm not alone. I fight with you! Why wont you let me go after the gang that cut the ropes?"_

Jinx realised that she was hearing an argument between Robin and Batman in her head.

_"You wont always fight with me. Its a never ending battle. The instant you allow yourself to do it for pleasure you become no better than they are. Justice is indifferant. YOU must be indifferant. YOU must be alone!"_

Robin turned away from the fires below. He readied himself to jump from one roof to another. He made the leap, and even though Jinx did not jump she seemed to follow with him. As he passed the space between the buildings two green rubber gloves fell onto the head of the gloveless old woman. She fell to her knees, pulling them onto her hands and fingers, some of which were only frostbitten stubs, thanking the lord above for his generous gift. She wondered though later when she took them off why the lord would gift her with gloves that contained a lock-picking set.

Robin hit the roof of the next building and skidded in a pile of slush. He fell. He slipped and hit a puddle of water, the only reason there was watter was there was a heating duct right below the rooftop. Still the water was cold and seeped through his suit to his skin almost instantly, paralyzing him. He laid in the puddle, unable to move or breathe. This only allowed the water to seep through even more and saturate his clothing. He sat up finally, hugging his arms and now naked hands to his chest. "Oh." He cried. "It hurts!" The young Robin broke into tears. It was too much to bear. It was just too much! "Why is this happening?" He asked. Jinx had a feeling that he was asking whatever powers that be up above. "Why do I have to go through this?"

Robin slowed his breathing and increased his heart rate. He burned more calories. He didnt make his body temperature rise with this trick of visceral control, but made it drop slower. Small whisps of steam rose off of his exposed skin. Except for his hands, which had poor circulation. Jinx understood it was a genetic trait, as the thought of it flew through Robins mind. Grandpa Drake had died of a heart attack at fourty-five. Grandpa Gibson had died of a heart attack at fourty-seven. He had been a baby when both died. He had heard his father express concern for his own heart, given the history of heart diseas in his familly, as a younger child. Father had been worried that his heart was not well, that his hands and feet were always cold. He would never know. He would never know if father was meant to die of a heart attack at a young age. This was because his father died of a cranial injury caused by falling at the young age of twenty-nine. These thoughts passed through Robins mind. They only made him cry harder. He got up out of the slush quickly, and tried to shake off as much water as he could. His cape became heavier, so he took it off.

Jinx could see how cold he really was. She knew a boy of his age, no matter how durable, would die if left out too much longer. What kind of monster was Batman? Then she understood though, the saying: "Take the hard right over the easy left.". It meant doing right was supposed to be hard. It was supposed to hurt. His training was infinetly harder than hers had been.

His lips were blue, his skin was white. He looked like death. Jinx feared he was going to die. He continued to just stand there in the cold, rubbing his arms and shivering heavilly, and crying. This is what training was like for him? Training for her was fun. The hive always made sure they were happy, having fun. The hive never made them do anything hard. The hive, that was it. The HIVE always made it seem like there was nothing really wrong with what they did. Thats how they did it. They made it seem like fun, like they could have everything they ever wanted just by taking it. She had a great time, while a young child like Robin was freezing to death on a roof-top in Gotham, training to fight her. Had she known this was what it was like for the other side she doubted she would ever have been able to do the things she did.

"Its alright." Jinx said. She took a step closed to the child. He noticed her, took his arms from his sides and took up a deffensive stance. He shuddered harder and lost muscle control. Jinx caught him before he could hit the ground. She found he was gone. She looked behind her, there was Batman, carrying him away. She kicked herself. She couldnt do anything here, the child had seen Batman, not her. Just a memory, thats all this was.

"Your not strong enough." She heard Batman say. He was an eleven year old! What did this man really expect from him. "You have to do better." Batman jumped off the edge of the roof with the boy in his arms. Jinx ran to see which way they went. By the time she got there they were gone, a large, sleek black car was fishtailing around the corner already. Jinx stood around for a moment, wondering when this would end. As she wondered it the dull colours of Gotham faded, and ran together. She blinked herself awake.

"Nnn?" Jinx moaned. She rolled off of Starfire onto the floor. The link with Robin was active, so active she could feel it pulsing. Why? It was too big of a distraction to be able to sleep. The alarm on the bedside table told her it was too late to go back to sleep. What the hell was he doing awake? She got up off the floor and headed out into the hallway, following the link which always lead straight to him.

Jinx liked to think that being accustomed to powers and such that she held the advantage with this link over Robin, who was a regular human. Of course, she doubted this after Robins little show earlier, forcing so many cumulative memories and feelings on her all at once, like a trained expert. It was scary, creepy, and just the kind of thing she expected from him. She opened the door to the training room, and there he was.

Robin was training, giving it his all. He wore no shirt, just his spandex green pants. Around him were seven training bots Cyborg had made, all in a fighting stance. There were pieces of three other drones on the floor. Robin saw her. A robot thought he was distracted and took the opportunity to attack. "What are you doing?" Jinx asked, like he was a madman. He dodged out of the way of the first robot, the second, and kicked the third in the head. The other four continued to stand back, moving and trying to stay to his blind side.

"Training."

"Now?"

Robin took a remote control from his pocket and de-activated the robots. He turned to Jinx, slightly annoyed. "Yes, now. What, did I wake you up?"

"As a matter of fact you did."

"So, train then."

"I'd clobber you."

"You know thats a lie."

She did. Robin and she reguarded each other as equals in every aspect and treated each other with respect, except when competition was involved. Jinx knew that in this area of expertise the differance was small enough so that a fight between them would still be interesting. "Gonna have to prove that." She said cockily, heading for the matts. Robin shrugged and followed. He stopped at a weight rack halfway there and got four arm bands. He tossed two to Jinx and pointed to the wrestling style ring. "What are these?" She asked as she put them on.

"Weight bracelets. When electromagnets under the floor are activated they can become heavier or lighter."

"What are we setting them to?" This actually sounded good to Jinx. She relied more on her legs for fighting anyway, while Robin was an expert grappler.

"Fifty pounds in each hand. Just enough to slow us down." They climbed into the ring at opposing corners and Robin hit a button on one of the posts. Jinx slumped as she instantly gained a hundred pounds. She struggled to stand upright.

"Better move quick." She heard Robin tease. She charged him at full speed and jumped into the air trying to kick him in the head. He stood perfectly still with his hands at his side until the last moment. His left arm came up and parried the blow, stopping it dead. The other came up and grabbed her other foot and pulled, causing Jinx to land on her back with a loud thud. Jinx reached up to hex him, but her hands were unsteady. She missed, and hit a weight rack some feet away. Robin was gone from where he had just been. Jinx rolled onto her back quickly to try and get up. She pushed up with her hands and was forced back down again. "What the hell?" She yelled. Above her Robin was resting his hands on her back, letting the weight of his bands transfer to her. She couldnt get up with that on her. He laughed as she laid helpless.

"Your slow tonight." Robin teased. "Your slow even though I gave you the 'I just woke up' handicap." To prove his point he took one hand off her back and rested it in front of her. The little digital display box on his bracelet said '100' in blinking little red numbers. Jinx's eyes bugged out of her head and she looked to her own bracelets at her side. They each said fifty.

"Oh whatever." Jinx growled. She used her legs to trip Robin up, and while he struggled to maintain his balance she swung her heavy arm at the side of his shin. The weight behind the move took his legs right out from under him. "Get over yourself. Jinx growled as she jumped on top of him. She put him in a double arm lock as she straddled his stomach. She kept her feet close to her thighs so he couldnt tangle his own with hers and roll her off. If she applied just enough pressure she could break his arms, because his hands were tucked up behind her armpits, and she was pushing up on both of his elbows with her hands. She looked down at him, thinking she had won.

"Thats gotta be heavy." Robin oberved. Holding those 50 pounds each up under my elbow, with my arms weighing 100 each as it is. Your strong if you can do that for long. Jinx was already sweating. Robin did something she hadnt expected. He bent his knees, planted his feet on the floor and pushed himself out from between her legs in a split second while she was distracted. He curled up at the stomach, his arms no longer locked out all the way and twisted them. He was out of her grip in no time and back on the offensive. Jinx tried to hex him but missed. She hit one of the posts to the ring which sparked and smoked. The other four posts did likewise as the computers therein fried. The weights were put up to the maximum, 300 per bracelet. Robin and Jinx hit the ground with simultaneous thuds. Robin glared at Jinx across the three feet that seperated them. "Good one." He grumbled.

"I didnt make you dodge!" Jinx defended. "How do I take these off?" Jinx tried to get up and was unable. She was on her back with her arms and legs splayed out in all directions, as was Robin.

"You need another hand to do it." It took a moment for it to sink in on Jinx that they were stuck like this until found by the others.

"Oh this sucks." Jinx complained.

"Yep."

"Cant you still move with all that weight? Do the macho thing? You waved a hundred pounds around like it was nothing."

Robin laughed a little sheepishly. "Yeah. About that. I made it seem alot easier than it was. I'm pooped." Jinx sweat-dropped and growled at Robin, who visibly shrank.

A few moments later Jinx realised she could still move her feet, and if she strained she was able to kick at Robins legs. "AH!" She yelled triumphantly. "Have at you!" She managed to kick Robin in the shin.

It was just a sense. The intruder in her room made no noise. It was just a sense. The intruder made no movements. It was just a sense. The intruder made no body heat that might disturb the airflow patterns in the room, it was just a sense. Starfire awoke, knowing someone was in her room. It was just a sense. She scanned quickly, and saw her sister. There she was, after so long, Blackfire was standing by the door with her hands held behind her, nervously fidgeting. Starfire was upright in less than a second, unable to believe what she saw. Blackfires attention was caught when she moved. They locked eyes.

She was at a loss for words. What could she say? She loved her sister, with all of her heart. She had been so worried, so scared, so sad for her, but now she was right here! Starfire opened her mouth and choked back a sob. "Blackfire?" She asked. Maybe she had only dreamed what had happened to her sister, and she was here for something else. MAybe everything was alright, just perfect and Blackfire was here for a minor reason. No, that was not it. She knew it all was true, and that Blackfire was here for a good reason. "Oh." The simple earth word slipped from her lips, almost too quietly to be heard. Red tears rimmed her eyes, she blinked, and they spilled over. "Oh oh oh." She repeated and dove for her sister, who caught her with open arms.

"Blackfire!" Starfire cried quietly. She hugged her sister close. "You are back!"

"I decided it was time." Blackfire said quietly. She felt panic rising in her chest as her sister talked to her so fast. Starfire was excited and highly emotional, it made Blackfire nervous. She felt like she couldnt keep up in this emotional outpouring. Starfire seemed to sense her plight and calmed herself. She let go of Blackfire and sat down on the floor cross-legged. Blackfire followed. "I wanted to appoligize for how I acted that night." Blackfire said quietly. "It wasnt right. I know how worried you were."

"It is alright." Starfire whispered. She leaned foward and too Blackfires hands in her own. "We were there for you, we would let you come to us." Starfire had been waiting outside her door when she felt Kali inside. She wasnt sure how her mother had returned from the final death until Raven had later explained it to her, but she knew not to interfere. Blackfire needed her more. "Come, would you like to see the others?" Starfire was already on her feet, heading for the door. It had Blackfire trying to shrink into herself again.

"No! I mean, thats okay. I'm not quite ready for a big crowd yet." She bit her lower lip, worrying it between her teeth. She decided who she should see. "Wheres Beast Boy?"

"He is not here right now."

"Where is he then?"

"Blackfire his eyes have not gotten better. Robin has signed him up for a less traditional regimen of medicine." Starfire saw her sister was puzzled, so she went on. "On earth the animals are very perceptive. There are trained dogs that can sniff out unfortunate peoples who may have a cancerous growth, or in some cases people who will get them later in life. Homes for the elderly often keep felines because they seek out the company of dying patients and refuse to leave them until they have departed. Recently though the humans have discovered that the ultrasonic waves some animals such as dolphins use to communicate can have healing properties."

"Dolphin... Therapy?"

"Precisely. Today is Beast Boys first treatment."

Blackfire smiled. You didnt need to be a genius to understand just what that would mean to the changeling, especially after that encounter with those strange creatures in space. If they were anything like theyre earth-borne counterparts she knew Beast Boy would be coming home quite happy. "What time should he be home?"

"Around the time of the mid-day meal. He and Cyborg should be back by then." Starfire took her sisters hand. "Come, until then we shall make use of the room of recreation."

"Alright." Jinx said for the fifty-somethingth time. "This time, I've got it." Around she and Robin the gym lay in ruins. She had been trying to hex her way out of her situation, but without being able to see what she wanted to hex the hex waves went wherever they pleased and wreaked havoc.

"Your just going to break something else." Robin complained. He was going to make her clean this, he swore.

"Its not my fault jackass. I just cant see the damned machine!" Jinx's anger forced her to let go of the wave early, to disastrous results. The waves lept from her fingers and hit Robin, who was propelled out of the ring. He slammed up against the far wall of the gymnasium he fell to the ground, outside the ring now where the weight bracelets weighed a normal twelve ounces each. Jinx shrugged as much as she could in her position. "Well it worked."

There were voices all around him. He wanted to cry. He had come here to get better, for treatement and people all around were talking about him like he wasnt even there, like he was a freak. He shrugged it off, like he had his whole life so far but for a moment it made him wish he was still deaf.

"...Newcomer... Strange... Differant..." An entire crowd had showed up to watch his dolphin therapy session! Beast Boy fumed, and next to him Cyborg noticed his friends distress.

"Hey man whats wrong? You still wanna go through with this right?" Why wouldnt he? Cyborg wondered to himself. Hell, he wanted to go through with it and there was nothing wrong with him. Cyborg had been expecting some kind of laboratory enviroment, but the address had been some old ladies back yard right on the ocean. She had invited them in for tea, and brought them out here. Cyborg could see that the water here was teeming with life, the dolphins were schooling here.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said, as if he had been hurt. "I just didnt think there would be a crowd."

Now Cyborg truly thought his friend was deranged. "Dude you'll have fun. Dont worry."

"Here." The old doctor set down a bucket of fish in front of Cyborg. He smiled and thanked her. Dr. Ramera, as she had introduced herself, had been in the medical field longer than Cyborg had been alive and after a brief examination of Beast Boy had voiced his confidence in his making a recovery with regular treatment. "I normally do this myself, but I thought you two might like to give them breakfast."

"Are they captive here?" Cyborg asked. Did she have an underwater net to keep them penned in?

"Oh heavens no." She made a clicking sound in the back of her throat. "They live here."

Cyborg was floored. "But-"

"They are mammals. Just like dogs and cats and us. I just started feeding them regularly some years back, and before you knew it they started coming right up to the dock." She patted her hands against her legs. "So I didnt even need my boat anymore. After a while we just became friends, and they stay. They like me, so they stay."

"Wow." Beast Boy made a whisteling noise, forgetting the crowd watching and talking. He let Cyborg guide him out onto the dock.

"Just take a fish and hold it out over the water, dont worry, they wont bite."

Beast Boy held out the first fish and waited. He heard a splash, got nervous, dropped the fish. The hungry dolphing belly flopped right in front of him and the onlooking crowd laughed uproarously. "I thought this would be a little more private." He said irritably and was handed another fish. He held it out in front of him.

Splash, the dolphing jumped. He heard the crowd 'ooh' in anticipation. The fish was snatched from his hand and the crowd cheered. He felt good from this, almost like taking a bow.

Finally it was time for the big show, to swim with the dolphins. He jumped in blind, much to the distress of Cyborg but took well to the water. He was startled when one of the creatures brushed his leg, but laughed and spit salt-water. Out of habit he wiped his eyes so he could open them.

"Over here, newbie." A joking voice said. Beast Boy huffed and swam towards the voice. A dolphin bumped against him in the water and everyone laughed uproarously, including himself. He felt around for a moment. His hands came into contact with one of the creatures and he pet it as best he could, like it was a dog. It seemed to appreceate it.

Cyborg sat on the beach, watching Beast Boy carefully. "So, you think the ultrasound Dolphins generate is good for the human body?"

"Oh yes, it doesnt heal us though. It just increases our metabolism, slows the aging process, increases immune system response and promotes healing, doesnt cause it."

"Wow. When did you figure that out?" He wasnt completely sold on the idea, but Beast Boy seemed to enjoy it.

"Well, I've been a doctor for fifty years." She smiled when Cyborg double-taked. "Forty years ago, after I started to swim with them regularly I noticed some differances in my own body and came up with a theory.

"Wait." Cyborg said, his hands out in front of him. "Just how old are you?" She looked fourty, maybe fifty. Her numbers just didnt add up. The woman smiled, looked to her left and right and motioned for him to lean in close so she could whisper.

"One hundred and fifteen years old." She stepped back, giggling to herself as Cyborgs jaw dropped.

Cyborg replaced his jaw and opened it, as if to argue but realised it was pointless, mostly because his sensors that monitored heat patterns on her skin, pulse, voice frequency, all told him she wasnt lying, as did his gut. He scratched his head. "Are you a vampire?"

"Oh heavens no!" The doctor burst into a fit of laughter that lasted nearly a minute.

"Well, I'll buy that for a dollar. I mean, I'm the kind of stuff you'd see in an Ed Wood film so who am I to judge?"

Holding onto the dorsal fin Beast Boy found himself rocketing through the water. He never imagined the creatures were this strong, just tugging him about like he wasnt even there. The dolphin jumped up into the air and he lost his grip some feet high, and landed in the water doing a belly flop. He didnt miss a step though, as another of the creatures darted up to him and began to play. After fifteen minutes Beast Boy decided to shift forms. He shifted to a dolphin and the creatures all backed off from him.

"Holy hell, check it out!" Beast Boy heard one of the crowd say. Then a thought occured to him. He was underwater. Why was he hearing people above water so well? A cold chill went up his spine.

"Hello?" He said as best he could. It sounded about right, or like a bunch of clicks and squeels.

"Yeah, hi." Came a sarcastic respone.

Beast Boy screamed in what he would call dolphinese. It was a happy scream. "I can understand you!" He bellowed. "And you can understand me."

"Oh hell, he's got a babble-fish." Said one of the dolphins to another. The second made what he could only assume was a grunt of agreement.

"What?"

"A babble fish."

"No, mine died. I had two, but one died of starvation and the other died when I was blown out an airlock." A thought occured to Beast Boy. "Say, you guys wouldnt happen to know anything about a group of dolphins that lives in space, would you?" The dolphins around him chattered back and forth for several minutes while Beast Boy tried to listen.

"Yeah. Big lot right? About the size of a boat? Communicate telepathically?" It was a kind female voice that answered him this time.

"Yes!" Beast boy screeched back. "They saved me!"

"Cousins." Said another lamely.

"Huh?" Beast Boy went to smack his forehead, and of course was unable to do so with a flipper. He could be the only one, the first human -or something like it- to communicate with dolphins and say 'huh'.

"Yo, kid, simple version kay? Those evolved from us." The speaker swam around him rapidly. "You spoke to them with your mind, probably took theyre form. They just left something in that brain of yours so you could understand them, or us."

"But its my ears that hear you." Beast Boy said.

"But your brain that interperets it. Its the same language, no matter what you hear it with."

Blackfire sat across the recreation room, suprised at how nice it was. It was her first time in here. It had everything. Along the wall were lined up many archaic arcade games, in a corner was a large tv with many differant consoles attatched. In the other, far corner there was a small stage set up with instruments. On it was everything from the flute to the harp. Blackfire imagined it was there for Ravens bennefit, Cyborg thinking it the only reason she would have use for the room. Finally, in another corner was her sister, sitting in an oversized bag of beans chair and smiling at her.

"Do you like this room?" Starfire asked. "I have many of the shiny disks that make movies upon the television. We could watch some of those."

Blackfire felt distant suddenly. "No, thankyou."

"The games are free." Starfire said hopefully. "I could show you some of the 'Combating Mortals' finishing moves. There is one that is most excellent, in which one combatant pulls out his opponents spinal column and-"

"No." Blackfire felt as though she were leaving her body.

"Oooh!" Starfire jumped towards the stage and held up a microphone. "Karaoke!" She squeeled hopefully.

The next thing Blackfire knew she was standing on the stage, in front of the piano. Her finger was depressing the e-sharp key. She looked about quickly. What had just happened?

"I do not know how to play instruments." Starfire said to her side, desperate for something to do with her sister. "But I could learn."

"I have something else we could do." Blackfire said. She looked down at her manner of dress and suddenly found it distastefull. "I need new clothes."

Robin and Jinx staggered out of the gym, looking tired as ever. One of Robins arms was drapped over Jinx's shoulder. "One hundred pounds each is too much!" He joked. "Just not cool." He said.

Jinx looked at one of his arms. He hadnt beared the weight for long, but the speed of his movements had hurt him with the increased weight. The arms were red. They looked swollen, like he had pulled every muscle in them.

"I did." Robin complained. "Kitchen." Together they began to stagger in that dirrection.

"This mental link is actually kind of cool." Jinx said.

"Hows that?"

"Last night, what woke me up was a memory of yours from your training days."

"Which one?"

"The one where you were out in the winter, it was cold and you had no cold gear." Robin tensed at her side. "What?" Was he so egotistical that he cared that she had seen him weak, seen him cry?

"No, its just, thats personal." They got to the kitchen and sat down in opposite chairs. Robin knew an in depth conversation was unavoidable and thought it odd how close they were but how little they really knew about each other. A pepsi was set down in front of him. and Jinx took the opposite seat. "Its just that that was the only night I ever cried durring training."

"So I saw the hardest night you trained."

Robin gave her a haunting look. "No, you didnt. I just learned to get harder. After that night I spent two weeks in a hospital. I stayed out longer than the Bat thought I would. My fingers and toes were blue by the time we were back at the cave. I was hypothermic, obviously. I slept for four days, had a fever upwards of a hundred and four for two weeks. I was delirious. I was given my last rites four times."

"Oh." Jinx said, her voice full of hurt for him.

"I was awake all four times, somehow. I was catatonic but I remember somehow." Robins gaze turned from somewhere else into the room to Jinx, where it bored a hole in her soul. "It was alot, for an eleven year old to see the preacher give you last rites, to see everyone think you were dead and be unable to move even."

"Your scary." Was all Jinx could say.

"That wasnt the hardest night of training, it just made me harder so I could keep it together on the hard nights to come. Being eleven, and not even able to cry when I was about to die made it easier not to cry for anything else." Robin sat back in his chair, having been leaning towards Jinx. He became distant. And all the while I was awake, he was always standing in a corner. He never looked worried, he never bat an eyelash. Just stood there, face impassive."

"Monster."

"No." Robin shook his head calmly. "He loves me like a son. For the time I was awake he was always there, never said a thing or flinched. He showed me what it was that I was working towards: true discipline. He reminded me what it was. True strength. By standing there, doing nothing, he did just as much for me as any of the doctors. It showed me what I was working and suffering for, gave me strength Jinx. Bruce showed me what it meant to be strong. He watched his son get his last rites four times and never flinched."

"Just for discipline." She said quietly.

"In a fix discipline can save you where all super powers would fail."


	49. Three tortured souls

Chapter 49 Calling all titans

I do not own the TT. I own Kali, HP, Marcus, Robix, and a few others.

P.S. HELLO FROM IRAQ!!!!!!!!!!! (LOVES HIS ARMY!!)

Thick slabs of various meats rained down on an unsuspecting piece of bread, followed by several pounds of cheeze and another large layer of meat. Cyborg stood back looking at his sandwich, something felt missing. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully trying to find out what it was. He opened the fridge and began tossing things out of it randomly, landing on his four foot long sandwich. He came out of the fridge scratching his head. In his hands was yesterdays unfinished sandwich. He looked at todays sandwich. Dare he? Sure, why not. He threw the half sandwich in on his current snack. A bewildered Robin sat at the table watching Cyborg make his lunch.

"Cyborg, you realise you just put a sandwich in your sandwich as a topping right?"

"Yes! I have taken the art of sandwich making to a new level." An entire fish and chicken landed on the sandwich. He slammed the top piece of bread on top of it and used his great weight to compress the sandwich to biting size.

"It weighs as much as I do." Robin deadpanned from a few feet away, trying not to think of how unhealthy in was.

"So? Maybe if you ate more you wouldnt be a shrimp." Cyborg said casually as he sat down to eat, not noticing the squishy vein in Robins forehead sticking out. Just as he took the first bite there was a ring at the doorbell. He and Robin looked round confused; normally an explosion followed by witty banter heralded the arrival of a visitor, in fact they didnt think they had ever heard the doorbell before. "The heck?" Cyborg asked. "We expecting anybody?"

"Not really." Robin flipped his comm open and accessed a few of the towers video cameras, scrolling through them untill they showed him who was outside. "Oh hey." He said, it was by no means a costumed villain at all. Outside was a simple, plain looking girl of college age. She had dark ebony hair tied up in a high bun. She had a laptop bag slung around her. Her shirt, a simple blue button up covered her dark skin, and for some reason she wore gloves even on a day as hot as this one. Still, she was rather cute. "Cyborg, wanna field this one? Looks harmless." He looked at Cyborg and showed him who was outside.

"Im on it!" Cyborg made quick work of securing his sandwich to the table with chains and a padlock. "Make sure no one touches that." He said as he made a mad dash for the front door.

Robin watched the sandwich as something inside it quivered and begged for rescue. "Somehow Cyborg I dont think thats going to be a problem."

The girl outside jumped in fright as something very heavy seemed to hit the door from the inside. The big heavy doors were swung open from the inside and she found herself accosted by a very very energetic cybernetic creature, just as she had hoped. "Hello Mr.Cyborg?" She asked, hoping she had his name right.

"HI! MY NAME IS CYBORG, WHATS YOUR NAME? WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME INSIDE? ARE YOU HUNGRY? HOW ABOUT A NICE SANDWICH?" He screamed at her nervously. She eyeballed him for a short moment before she burst out lauging.

"Your funny. My names Iana, sure, not really but I'll have some of that sandwich anyway if your offering." She offered Cyborg her hand which he took and proceeded to drag her up several flights of stairs.

Iana was pleased to find that Cyborgs akwardness seemed to fade after a few minutes as they ate together. "Cyborg." She began, taking a drink of the soda he put in front of her. "Do you know why I'm here?" She asked.

"Fill out a vigilante application to the team?" Cyborg asked hopefully. Iana laughed. Cyborg decided to try again. "You want to get autographs from the team?" Iana shook her head 'no'. Cyborg let out a low groan. "Interview?"

"Sorta."

Cyborg slumped in his seat. "Then your probably here to see Robin, he's the leader, everyone thinks he's cool." He said in a low voice.

"Nope. I'm actually here to see you." Cyborg brightened considerably at this. "I go to tech college, I was really coming here hoping to learn from you."

"What do you major in?" Cyborg was interested now. She was the first tech-head he had met that was this cute.

"This and that, mostly its machinery that interests me."

"Then you came to the right place. I happen to be the most interesting machine you'll ever meet!" Cyborg said, stuffing the rest of his lunch into the fridge. Iana once again found herself being lead through the tower at an insane speed with Cyborg dragging her by the hand. She was fairly certain that her feet didnt touch the ground until they got where they were heading. "Here we go, behind this door is some of the most advanced machinery and tech that you can find without breaking into area 51. Ianas eyes widened in anticipation. Cyborg opened the door to reveal the titans garage.

"Ah, oh..." Iana said. Cyborg, who was already tinkering under the hood of his car, ready to teach her looked up when she sighed dissapointedly.

"Whats wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"Cyborg, its just... my major is actually in human prosthetics." Iana turned around. She had no doubt that this was a very touchy subject for the man.

"Oh. I cant help you there." Cyborg said quietly, trying to hide his dissapointment and pretending to be interested in something under the hood of his car.

"Are you sure Cyborg? Theres so many people out there you could help. You realise most people who lose a limb are fitted with hollow plastic and rubber prosthetics that have little or no functionality."

"I said no." Cyborg growled, his anger starting to seep into his voice. "Thats all personal, very personal. You can show yourself out."

Iana growled, leting her frustration be known. "Thats selfish!" She half-yelled. "I thought heroes helped people."

"We do!" Cyborg countered. "And believe me, by not sharing my designs I'm helping LOTS of people. Do you know how dangerous most of my hardware is?" He armed his sonic cannon and pointed it at the girl, who didnt even flinch. "Would you want just anyone walking around with one of these? Can you imagine any good use some back alley mugger would have for these?" His hand re-formed, thinking he had made his point.

"I wouldnt just go strapping cannons onto just anyone Cyborg." She said. "I just want to return some level of normality to alot of people out there." Cyborg turned around and sighed, his shoulders slumping in what seemed like defeat. She came up behind him slowly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Please." She said gently.

"I said GET OUT!" Cyborg yelled. He whirled around, and on his face Iana could see the torment he was in. He slapped away her hands when she tried to touch him again. Sparks flew from her right arm and her left clutched at it quickly after Cyborg slapped her hands away and she yelled in pain. Cyborg would have swore he heard metal on metal contact and backed away from her. Her right arm dropped right out of her shirt sleeve and clattered to the floor sparking. She was another cyborg! He realised, and he had inadvertantly damaged her. The stainless steel arm seemed very delicate on the floor, where it twitched. Iana let her 'arm' go and collapsed to her hand and knees. Cyborg went to help her. He hoisted her up and sat her in a chair where she breathed heavilly.

"Bucket." Iana croaked. "I need a bucket!"

Cyborg grabbed an oil pan and handed it to her just as her stomach contents came up. He sat back patiently until she was done and calm again. Strangely she didnt seem mad at him. "What happened?" He asked.

"I use a neural implant in my nervous system to control my prosthetics." Iana said quietly. "Sudden disconnection or damage sends a haywire signal through my system, it can cause anything from nausea to siezures." She used her teeth to remove the glove on her left hand and showed Cyborg her gleaming metal features.

"How did it happen?" Cyborg asked.

"When I was younger I was electrocuted. Electricity arced through my arms, pretty much cooking them. I was lucky my heart didnt stop. They had to be amputated afterwards." Iana saw Cyborg cringe. She unbuttoned her shirt, and without revealing much of herself showed Cyborg where her limb ended right at the shoulder. There were metal plates implanted into the joint and locking devices to keep the limb in place when attatched. "This is considered to be state of the art right now Cyborg. In truth it will be ten years before this kind of technology is really available to the public. I only have it because I'm both a student and guinea pig at my university."

Cyborg picked up her discarded arm and held it gently in his hands. It was badly damaged. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to hit you, especially not that hard."

"You didnt hit that hard. They are very fragile. I can only do basic tasks with them like eating and opening doors. For actuall work and stuff someone else normally has to be my hands. They arent accurate or coordinated enough to be used for typing." She held out her remaining arm to the workbench to demonstrate this. On the workbench there was a large hammer. She tried to pick it up by the handle but the thing weighed too much and her fingers were not strong enough to grip it right. "This is what people will have in ten years, more or less. I came here hoping you would be able to make the wait that much more worth it."

Cyborg looked down at the tech. It was like comparing sharpened rocks to his sonic cannon to compare her arms to his. Surely, he thought, his tech when applied to something like this couldnt be harmfull. "Alright. You up for a walk?"

"Where to?" Iana looked up at him hopefully.

"My room. You didnt really think I worked on my own parts down here did you?" He smiled and held out a hand for her. "All that towing I did, dragging you around the tower, its probably what weakened the attatching clamps on these huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, but you didnt know." Iana smiled back at him. "If I had bothered to ask you to put me down we would have already been where you were taking me anyway."

"Come on grass-stain." Jinx said with feigned impatience. She had volunteered to bring Beast Boy to therapy today. The green wonder was a few feet away changing into swim trunks in a booth the doctor had built on the beach while Jinx nursed a cup of tea that was easilly worth the trip over here.

"I'm doing this the best I can." Beast Boy said from the booth. In his haste he had accidentaly put his trunks on backwards and had had to fix it. Pulling the string on them tight he stepped back out of the booth. He could hear the excited chatter from the water already and was eager to rejoin his new friends for a swim. He mad a b-line for the water without saying a word and left Jinx and the old doctor on the shore, laughing and hooting the whole way.

"He's a very special boy, that one." The old doctor said. Jinx cringed.

"Now when you say special..." Jinx mentally slapped herself. The elderly, she was sure, did not appreciate her brand of humor. "You really think he'll regain his sight?" Jinx asked seriously.

"I do. I examined him, the nerves in his eyes are dead right now. I dont think it would take much treatment to kick start the healing process. Once that starts he should just heal naturally." She cleared her throat and sipped on her own tea. "My experience with nerve damage is limited, but what I do know that the line between 'damaged' and 'damaged beyond repair' is quite thin. Sometimes it simply comes down to how motivated ones body is to heal."

Jinx pondered this over. "So, what are some signs we should look out for with him to tell if he's starting to heal?"

"If the nerves connecting his eyes and brain start to repair you'll know. When the eyes and brain reconnect he will be in tremendous pain for a good day or so, I can prescribe pain killers when this occurs. He shouldnt try to use his eyes for a few days after that, as he will need to slowly get used to recieving input from those organs. After that its just day by day, the images should become sharper as time goes on."

Cyborg had ammassed a large number of spare parts and dumped them on the work bench next to Ianas discarded arm. He was going to give her a crash course in cybernetics. He picked up her arm and began to point at the joints on it. "See this?" He asked, pointing to the shoulder muscle. "Its designed only to go up or down, front or back. Its very limited as far as opposability goes. You can only take it so far in any one direction at any given time." She nodded her head as he bent the artificial limb. He picked something up off of his bench. "This however is a ball joint." He twisted it about in every conceivable direction, showing how it moved with ease. "It would require a more refined implant to use it, but less maintinence."

"How do you get wires or electrical signals through it though?" Her own arm had wires threaded through the hollow alluminum tubes, it was another thing that limited the mobility of the prosthetics.

"Easilly. We dont. A seperate, flexible conduit of wires is sent down the length of the arm to each joint. It makes it easier to trouble-shoot this way and wont require complete dissasembly of the limb to work on it." Iana beamed as she started to understand his approach to Cybernetics. "Also, in your arm there are controll circuits at each joint. Thats no good. Too easy to smash them up."

"Then what should we do with them?"

"When building something cybernetic you should always treat it as if it were robotic until you get to the part where you connect it to a human." He picked up her broken arm again and pointed at the fingers. "From here." He said, and then pointed to the shoulder part of it. "To here, all we are working on is robotics. The only cybernetic part on the limb is the control circuit, one larger circuit can replace all these smaller ones and be well protected on the host side where it connects dirrectly to the nervouse system." Ianas jaw dropped. Such theories had never been explored, at least not for wide-spread use. "The system you use is an implant in you that talks to an implant in the arm that then sends orders to each control circuit. This makes the arm clumsy and slow. My systems use a master implant in me that talk directly to control units in my artificial parts. It makes for alot less stress on your nervous system this way."

"With everything here." Iana said slowly, pawing at various parts. "You could refit these arms into models more like yours?"

"No." Cyborg said. "I can make new ones from scratch. Its friday, if your willing to stay here with me for a few days I could send you back to your campus with new working models attatched to you. Theres only two catches."

"What are they?"

"You'll have to drop the other arm for a while, and be willing to gain about thirty pounds. The battery packs that power these are not light in any way."

"What do we do first?"

Cyborg rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well first, uh, well. First you would kinda have to lose the shirt and drop the other arm so we can start on new implants. You do have something on underneath, right?" Iana laughed at him and began undoing buttons. With a little bit of work she wiggled out of the shirt and nodded at her remaining arm.

"Little help?"

Cyborg removed the remaining arm trying not to look at her bra, no matter how full and strained it looked.. He was quite glad his hands couldnt sweat and that he had _some_ control of his human parts. He laid it down carefully on the bench and nodded over to his bed. "I need you to lay down for me to take your implants out, it might hurt a little." He picked Iana up and laid her down on the hard metal surface. He balled up a towel and put it under her head for her comfort.

The afternoon found Beast Boy wriggling naked on the beach. His 'session' had ended, and like the time before he had gone from dolphin to human only to find that his trunks had been torn by the transformation. He laid belly-down in the sand trying not to laugh at some of the cat calls he was getting from the dolphin population, who loved to mock him to no end about his human buttox. "Jinx, towel!" He yelled. He heared the scrapping sound of feet running across the sand and laughing.

"If you didnt transform you would still have swimming trunks on!" Jinx said bashfully as she threw the towel over him. The old woman up the beach was laughing at her! She groaned. "I'm never going to live this down." She said as Beast Boy managed to get the towel around himself.

"There wouldnt be any fun in that though!" Beast Boy cried defiantly. He stood up as he wrapped the towel around himself while Jinx verbally abused him for having no modesty. "Point me towards the changing booth would you?" He asked as if he hadnt heard a word she said.

Jinx growled at him and grabbed his shoulders to aim him and shoved him off in the direction of the changing booth. "I'd slap you over the back of the head but you wouldnt see it coming!" She yelled after him.

"I'd slap yours if I could find it!" Beast Boy hollared back.

"Are you two... alright?" Asked the nervous old woman.

"Peachy. We're always like this."

Starfire hurried to catch up with her sister in the crowded mall. High above her glass ceilings let the light of day in, and every now and then she would catch a glimpse of her sisters hair some meters ahead, the black hair seemingly swallowing up the sunlight. Blackfire trudged on through the throng of mortals. She refused to let them get to her, she wouldnt let herself go crazy over her _food_. A man bumped into her and as she muttered an appology he sneered at her. Blackfires features hardened; he clearly knew not who he was dealing with.

Starfire passed one of the indoor trees, noticing a human stuck high up in it she shook her head. Earth had many bizzare customs she had yet to get used to. "Sister!" She yelled into the crowd. She saw Blackfire turn into a goth looking store and followed, but her sister was already gone by then. Starfire looked around at all the black clothing and spikes, straps, and buckles and knew she was far too bright and cheery a person to be in here. This looked more like Ravens expertice. "Sister!" She called again. Finally she gave up and allowed herself to feel the energies around her to find her sister.

Blackfire tore through the bins of clothing unsure of what she was looking for. She had said she needed new clothes, but what? She reached the bottom of the clothing bin and came back up with a handfull of an awefull black little dress. It was torn across the midriff, and the sleeves were cut up. There were a few cigarette burns in it, dried blood around the collar, and several crosses stitched in here and there. Why, it looked like something her mother had worn- except this dress had been burried in peat for many years and used as a dog-bed after that from the look of it. Blackfire smiled and gave it a tentative sniff. It was clean, at least. Starfire came around the isle, earning hatefull glares from the local goth population. She spotted the dress her sister held.

"Of all the things sister, that?" She asked weakly. The only response she got was a manic grin as Blackfire dashed off to pay for the used dress.

"For the dress." Blackfire said gruffly as she slammed some dollars down on the counter. The teenager behind the counter scooped up the money and put it in the register with practiced skill without even looking away from the book he read.

"Blackfire, are we done now?" Starfire said as she rejoined her sister out in the main area of the mall. She felt a little shell shocked after going though that shop, and wondered if Raven always felt like this after trips to the mall.

"Not by a long shot." Was the answer she got. Blackfire was off again, moving through the crowd too fast for her sister to follow. She moved with no destination in mind, just looking for a shop that would catch her interest. She failed to find another interesting shop and slowed down enough for her sister to catch up. When she sensed Starfire beside her she held the dress out in front of her. "Isnt it great?" She asked.

Starfire smiled as though she might be ill. "Why yes... It looks as though someone spent some of the worst hours of theyre life in that dress sister." She said, trying to sound nice about it.

"I know. I love it. Think someone died in it?" She asked absently and Starfire groaned.

Starfire noticed the dried blood around the collar. "There are two types of dying sister. Which type do you refer to?" Her off-beat humor caught Blackfire offguard. The older girl laughed as they walked through the mall looking for the doors or an open window.

"You know." Blackfire said as they took to the air outside. "I think dying is the best thing that ever happened for our relationship."

Blackfire was quick to get back to the tower and to her room. Her cape was discarded quickly as she tore her normal outfit from her. The dress fit just a little large, and in the mirror she thought it made her look emmaciated the way it hung off her. Her cape; which she loved dearly; was quickly back on. She noticed her mother on the bed for the first time. Kali had been reading and had barely payd her daughter any mind when she came in. "You like it?" Blackfire asked, turning about.

Kali looked at her daughter over her book, an eyebrow going up in interest. "How deep did you have to dig to find that?" Kali asked inquisitively.

"I didnt, it was an above ground crypt." Blackfire stuck her tongue out at her mother and laughed. Kali just shook her head.

"Its you."

"Hands are the hardest." Cyborg explained to his new friend. "Articulating fingers is a grand nightmare. Giving them human like coordination requires alot of fine tuning, and makes a rolex watch look like a wind up happy meal toy." Iana watched over his shoulders as he worked with a pile of his own spare parts. Slowly the basic skeletal structure of a hand took shape.

"Amazing." She said nearly breathlessly as she watched him. "These hands will be just like yours?" She asked.

"Almost. They just wont have cannons in them." Cyborg stifled a yawn and looked at the clock. It was late, already eleven thirty. "Tomorrow we'll have the rest of this arm done. When thats done we'll attatch it and youll be able to help me building the next one." Cyborg re-attatched her old arm- the chips he put in her easilly adapted to the older hardware.

"I cant help with this arm?" She asked, dissapointed.

"Its too clumsy. Alot of this requires the skills of a watch-maker." She slapped him over the back of the head playfully.

"Alright, but where do I crash?"

"You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

Iana looked from Cyborgs bed, which looked like an operating table, to Cyborg. "I'm going with the couch if you dont mind. I'm a person, not an engine your rebuilding. Something about sleeping on hard metal surfaces is just a real turnoff."

"Alright. Fine, Its actually pretty good for my back." Cyborg showed her to his door.

"Whats your real name anyway?" Iana looked up at him. "I mean, we could call each other cyborg, its what we are."

A slow smile spread across his lips. "Call me Victor."

The earth night life was one thing Blackfire could never hold against this little blue planet. She had a special fondness for the underground concerts normally host to garage bands and teenagers that hated theyre parents. So many people in one place trying to get away from one thing or another, she felt she could easilly get lost in the dancing crowd. The rank smell of sweat, alcohol reached her nostrils as she and her mother entered the old factory. Strobe lights above flashed in her eyes and the music was loud enough so she couldnt hear herself talk, but did hear her mother.

"I'll be watching you. Behave." Kali whispered and was gone.

Blackfire saw a slip of a shadow retreating up into the rafters where she could not be seen beyond the bright lights. Kali was the wrong generation to enjoy something such as this. Blackfire stood there in the entrance, looking and feeling like the queen of damnation as many sets of eyes fell on her before owners of said eyes returned to what they were doing. This was good, she decided. This was fun. She walked out into the crowd and knew that several males were already following her. She slipped through the shadows of people around her, using quick bursts of speed and quickly lost those who had wanted to dance with her. "Who'll dance with me?" She asked herself. She had previously decided that the person she would want to dance with she would most likely have to ask first. She wasnt sure what kind of walking human disaster she was looking for, but had a fair idea that she would know when she found it.

The walking human disaster collided with her on the dance floor. Blackfire accidentally sent him flying. She ran to help him up. He was slightly taller than her, his skin a little too bronzed for the time of year. He kept his face impassive as he got up and observed Blackfire, adjusting his sunglasses. Blackfire took in the rest of him and thought he was dressed a little too well for the occasion. Wordlessly he left her and rejoined a group of others that looked suspiciously like him. Kali was by her again.

"Blackfire we have to leave NOW!" Kali whispered hotly. Her voice was full with worry and Blackfire found herself scared. Then above them a fire alarm went off and the sprinklers activated. People screamed, even though there was no sign of a fire anywhere.

"Whats going on?" Blackfire asked as Kali dragged her towards an exit.

"Hunters. We're leaving. Dont draw any unnecisary attention." The humans were filing out, but more and more of these other men and women were arriving, and they didnt look like they were interested in partying. They continued to come out of the woodwork, blocking off any exit Kali and Blackfire went to. Finally there were twenty or so of these hunters and Kali and Blackfire were alone in the club.

"Cant we teleport?" Blackfire whispered. She hated these people, the way they were looking at her.

Kali looked at the four walls around them. Complicated runes were carved into them or painted on them, looking more like graffiti than anything. She knew they couldnt teleport through them. "No. Blackfire, this is important. Kill anything you get your hands on."

"I think I can manage that. But why are they just standing there?"

Blackfires question was answered as the major entered. He was quite normal looking, unlike some of these hunters who had tattood faces. "Demons." He said. "Thankyou for joining us tonight. I think you know what happens here, right?"

"Yeah I kill you all." Blackfire yelled defiantly.

"Your in a room full of class five hunters, your going nowhere." He switched his attention to Kali. "Even you arent getting out of this." And at his signal the attack began.

It took half a second for the tower to go from a peacefull night to downright bedlom. The alarms sounded on all floors and the volume woke the dead all over the tower. Robin and Raven were the first to the main room to answer a distress call. Cyborg, Jinx, and Starfire were with them in moments. Robin hit the comm screen and the noise they heard when the link opened made the alarm system sound like nothing. On the screen was Blackfire, her face covered in blood and her eyes glowing fiercly. A long gash stretched from her temple to her chin but it was still obvious that not all the blood on her face was hers.

"Blackfire! Whats going on?" Robin demanded. Starfire made a small noise and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Tehk'a Nihlatha tu ist fur nagh fahr!" The tameranean yelled before cutting the link. Her face was replaced by the homing signal on her comm device showing them where to find her.

"Starfire! What did she just say?" Asked Cyborg as they ran towards the garage.

"Come and taste the fruits of battle!"

"Iana stay here!" Cyborg shouted as they left the room. Iana sat on the couch, a little spooked and ruffled looking. She nodded numbly as the titans piled out and laid back down.

Kali was scared. This was more scared than she had been in a very long time. She was not scared of hunters though, she was scared for her daughter. No matter how many she killed more kept coming. She would grab one by a limb, shake it and hit it against walls until the limb came off, and grab for another just in time to see two or three more enter the fray. She chanced a glance at Blackfire and was relieved to see that the hunters attacking her were more meta-humans than witches and that Blackfire could more than take care of herself.

Blackfire swung her arm back and brought it foward with a heavy bolt forming. When her arm was fully extended she let it go at the nearest person to her and it made theire head dissapear. Mumbo couldnt do a better dissapearing act. She kicked the still standing body into an advancing enemy and both were sent flying across the room, taking more soldiers with them as they went. Blackfire followed the path they cleared in the crowd trying to join her mother. Her way was blocked by her next opponent. It was a woman with knives. She scoffed at her as she tried to get in close, only to have a shuriken burried in her hand. She recoiled, kicking another hunter and grabbing one by the back and holding him close as a human shield as she walked him into a corner. The blade was in deep, the blade actually came out through her palm. She couldnt dislodge it with her teeth, so she decided she should use it. She whirled her shield around and planted the knife into his skull. She pulled her hand back, the knife stayed, its hilt widening the wound in her hand. She roared in frustration and hurled bolts in random directions in her fury. She targeted the knife thrower and dived at her. She picked up another human and used it like a large club to hit her with. She was sent flying. Magic blasts and arcs of electricity continued to rain down on her. It was nothing. Her rage wouldnt let her feel the pain. Her fury continued to build. She screamed madly as she flew the crowd. As she took blood she healed, and for her it was just a matter of making sure she didnt take too many injuries to heal quickly and slow her down.

Kali heard a motorcycle engine reving outside and knew reinforcements had arrived. This was good because most of the witches were attacking her instead of her daughter. Her body, though powerfull could only take this for so long. She parried and dodged blasts and fired them when she had the chance. She killed quickly, with precise moves and practiced strikes. Her fingernails, unnaturaly strong and sharp found purchase in the throats of many victims. Then, just as one of the entrances exploded inwards a new weapon was added to the battlefield.

"Kali!" Boomed one of the higher ranking soldiers. He held what looked like a ray-gun out of some cartoon. "A gift for you!" He fired it at Kali, a bright light came at her, washed over her, and nothing happened. She ignored it, there were only a few soldiers left.

"Retreat!" Called the major. He couldnt believe what had just happened, inside of five minutes a vampire and her fledgling had taken apart a crack company of witches and meta humans. The soldiers scattered, as did he. He took to the alleyway intent on dissapearing into the night. He couldnt let the order gain an enemy like the teen titans openly. He knew they could only attack its less likeable members one at a time and keep things quiet or else it might be exposed to the public. It was alright. The main mission tonight had been to stake out and field test a new weapon, which he believed worked. He took to the rooftops in his escape and was ignorant to the tameranean following him.

"YOU!" Blackfire screamed. She tackled him to the roof and pinned him beneath her. "What do you want with us?" She stopped. She let down her guard for just a second. She remembered this human! She had hunted him and cornered him in an alley.

"Its you." They said simultaneously. Major Singrifith used the moment she was distracted and delivered another fluttering dragon blow to her ribs, as he had when they first met. Blackfire was propelled off of him and he was on his feet instantly going after her.

Blackfire was an expert at martial arts, maybe not as good as he was, she knew, but the alien styles she knew of would be more than enough to give him trouble. She quickly got back out of the defensive and into the offensive using a defense that attacks whatever limb her enemy uses. His arm came at her only to be struck away painfully, followed by a foot. This style wasnt made for going after his body, but Blackfire wasnt concerned. She wanted to see what he was made of.

"You took my wallet." The major said in a flat voice. He went to kick and when Blackfire ducked low struck her downwards on the shoulder.

"I'll take more than that." Blackfire said as she took to the air to stay out of his reach. "What do you want with us?"

"Your destruction! Your everything thats wrong!" Speaking of wrong this girl was powerfull! His scanners told him that she wasnt even a year old but she was easilly more powerfull than him. He charged her with a jump kick. Blackfire caught the extended foot and swung him over her head, intent on smashing his head on the roof. Instead he landed on his hands and thrust both his feet upwards into her face. Blackfire stumbled backwards as Singrifith righted himself. He came at her with another kick which Blackfire blocked with he forearm. She grabbed the foot with her free hand and twisted. Here opponent ended up spinning and landing on his stomach. Blackfire lifted a foot in the air and brought it down, striking him in the kidney with the heel of her boot. This earned only a grunt from the man. He quickly rolled out of the way but Blackfire pounced on him just as he was standing when his balance was most vulnerable. She didnt think she could beat him stading, but by taking him to the floor she gained an advantage due to her strength and speed.

"You need to try harder than that." Grunted the soldier as he almost managed to get to his feet. No matter what she did Blackfire couldnt keep him contained on the ground. She couldnt keep him from weaseling out of every hold she knew. She only needed a few seconds to subdue him and drain the witch, an act she was looking foward to.

"Your men needed to try harder too!" She hrmp'ed as an elbow collided with her solarplexus and robbed the air from her lungs. It did not decrease her strength. She could go a very long time without breathing.

Down below several buildings over the titans tried half heartedly to contain the mysterious fire that had consumed the night club. Finally emergency squads arrived on the screen and the titans stood off to the side, waiting to see what happened. Raven looked to her mother, who's skin was so pale she could see through it almost.

"Kali wheres Blackfire?" She asked. Kali's forehead wrinkled together and she leaned against a street lamp to steady herself.

"Fighting still, not far from here. She's winning, dont worry." Kali began to sink to the street. A feeling of weakness came over her and she collapsed. Raven and Cyborg and Starfire were at her side instantly. "Starfire find your sister." Kali croaked. "Raven help me up. They tested some sort of new weapon on me. We need to get back to the tower and see what its doing."

"Cyborg! You go with them, this new weapon they might be science based. If it is I need you to find a counter-measure." Robin looked to HP, who was leaning in the shadow. "Your with me. If its religious fanatics we're dealing with your apperance might make for an excellent weapon."

The fighting on the roof top raged on. The combatants broke the engagement off and leapt to opposing corners of the roof to glare at each other as they regained some strength. The major stood to his full height, though it obviously hurt him to do so. "You fight well. Its only too bad that this is the last time we'll meet. I'm going to do something I dont normally do, but only because I admire you so."

Blackfire took to the air and spit out some blood. "And what might that be?"

The major took a small epipen from his belt and jabbed it into his chest, depressing the plunger with his thumb. "A shot of straight adrenaline to keep me going. I want to prolong this fight as much as possible. The martial art styles you use are alien to me, and the more I see them the more I learn."

Blackfire growled. "Coward! Using chemicals to augment your strength? What kind of pathetic warrior are you?" Blackfire flew at him as fast as she could but the adrenaline had an obvious effect on him. He lashed out with a punch to her head that sent her skidding across the roof top. Blackfire had no time to recover as he was on her instantly. She rolled out of the way to avoid getting her head stomped in but as she tried to take the the air she recieved a double fisted blow to the back that knocked her right back down. It occured to her that this fight had been lost from the start. He had practiced only hand to hand against her and held his own. She had yet to see what magic abilities he had in store. A kick to her ribs sent her skidding across the roof where she lay prone. She had a quick moment of inspiration and used her teeth to make a long gash across her tongue. She let the blood go out all over her face as the major approached. She tried to act like she was drowning in her own blood from internal injuries.

"Maybe I overestimated you." The major knelt down besides the injured vampire. "But still, your so young. How could you have been strong enough to last this long?" All he got in response was some gurgling noise. He sat down next to the dying vampire, still on his guard but more relaxed. "Is there any type of death you would prefer? I won't just beat the un-life out of you. You've earned this honor."

Blackfire hacked and coughed up more blood in an 'attempt' to speak. "What kind would you prefer... if it was you on the ground and not... me?"

"Truth be told? No death." He didnt notice Blackfire re-gash her tongue to create more blood flow.

Blackfire spit out a great deal of blood in another show of her impending doom. "Would I live if you left me?" As much as it hurt she bit again. She had to make it look like she would bleed to death.

"No. Even if you would, I cant let you live. I'm just giving you the choice of how you go out."

Blackfire whimpered. "Would you just hold me until I'm gone?" She closed her eyes and felt him ruffle her hair.

"I expected you to be stronger." He said skeptically as he picked her up to sit her in his lap. He was clearly displeased with her choice but would honor his word. He was caugth off guard as Blackfire spinned in his lap and in an odd move caught his arms behind him with her legs. He looked at her, shocked. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he struggled.

"And I expected you to be smarter." Blackfire said coldly. She smiled. She leaned in towards him, intent on draining him but he only smiled back at her. She pulled back quickly and snapped his neck, thinking she had almost fallen for some sort of a trap.

Kali found herself stretched out on a medical examination bed by her daughter and friend. Her body sagged in the middle as they picked her up and a low moan escaped her lips. The blood was boiling in her veins, causing her no end of torment. "This is bad." She joked, though there was no humor in her voice. An akward numbness was quickly replacing the pain, seeping into her body from her fingers and toes and working its way up her limbs. It frightened her to no end, though she didnt let it show.

"Kali, whats this feel like? I need you to talk to me if I'm going to help you." Cyborg explained calmly. He knew it wasnt any of the many injuries covering her. He knew the old woman could take alot more damage than that and keep going if one of her children were in danger.

"Cyborg take a blood sample." Raven ordered from the computer. Her enhanced senses told her some odd kind of energy emminated from her mother on the table. She picked up a sensory device and made a pass over Kali's body with it. She plugged it back into the computer and her fingers flew across the keyboard quickly. "Cyborg I have something. Put a drop of her blood into a beacon of water, tell me if it floats."

"Raven I need help here." Cyborg was already busy trying to hook up blood transfusions, hoping it would help stabalize Kali's rapidly declining heart rate. When he opened the flow on the transfussion bag he could track the new blood on its way up to her heart through her nearly translucent skin. He looked to see if she was awake, she was not. He took a cotton swab and probed an injury on her arm, making sure to get a good amount of blood on it and then shook a drop off into a cup of water. "Raven it sinks like a rock."

"I have low levels of radiation coming off her body. It was probably from the new weapon. If her blood sinks that fast then its too much iron." Raven typed at the keyboard and a robotic arm descended from the ceiling. It lit up at the end and made a pass on Kali. "The radiations an unknown type, advanced scans can't identify it. It looks though like its causing the iron in her system to increase, but to what extent? "Cyborg use a metal detecter." Her friend did as she asked, and the loud electronic beeping told Raven all she needed to know.

"Theres so much in her system she wouldnt be able to go through airport security! This high an ammount must be poisoning her, damaging red cell membranes." Cyborg looked at the monitors. "At this rate her hearts going to stop."

"I've got this." Raven said. "Make sure we have more blood, we're about to need it." Before Cyborg could say anything Raven had taken on her soul-self. Black energy arced high into the room before aiming back down at Kalis chest. She convulsed terribly when Raven entered her body, and did not stop for ten minutes. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for Cyborg Raven re-emerged, pulling a large ammount of iron through Kali's skin, causing more bleeding. Kali's vitals were further destabalised. "I damaged alot of internals filtering this out." Raven said. She held her hand out and let a redish slushy substance slide off onto the floor. It hit with a thud.

"I'm starting more transfusions." Cyborg said, calmer now. He attatched a second bag to Kalis arm, and went to put another bag on her other arm. Already her vitals were stabalising.

"Blood in a bag?" Kali said, letting them know she was awake. However she took blood, by mouth or by veins, it began to do her good immediately. "What was that weapon?" She asked, trusting that she was past the danger.

"From the looks of it they used a certain type of radiation to cause the iron in your body to begin binding together. Eventually the pieces got big enough to start damaging your internals, and without the iron dispersed the way it should be the blood in your system started to degrade." Cyborg kneeled and poked at the mushy blood on the floor. "This weapon would be dangerous against normal humans even, I'm the only one who wouldnt be affected by it."

Robin and Hp found Blackfire sitting with the major in her lap, and her mouth over his neck. The bizzare loll to his head told them his neck was broken, and the glaze in his eyes told them she was nearly finished with her grim task. She pulled away from him with a roar, her eyes widened in blood lust and nuzzled against the spot on his neck she had been feeding from. "You held very nice and still for me. No traps from you anymore now are there?" She shifted his limp body off of her lap and laid it on the roof. She smiled, which didnt hurt so much anymore now that she had fed and the wounds on her face were sealing up. Her tongue had stopped bleeding, but hurt still more than all her other injuries.

"Blackfire are you alright?" Robin tried to step foward but HP held him back, trying to protect Blackfire from herself in case she wasnt in her right mind.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." It was over now and all she wanted was some sleep. Blackfire took a few shaky steps foward. HP tried to force Robin back but he would have none of it. Robin easilly skirted around his arm and ran for his other friend. "Just... Tired." Blackfire held a hand to her temple and collapsed to her knees. She looked up at her friends with wide blank eyes. "Its good though. We had our first head on encounter with these creeps, and I think I did alright." She began to pitch foward onto the roof and was asleep before HP even caught her.

"Get her back to the tower. Tell the others I'll catch up." The angelic vampire nodded his head and took flight, leaving Robin alone on the roof- or so he thought. Robin waited until HP was out of sight before turning around to face the shadows. "Who's there?" He asked. He didnt flinch as the familiar bone-white face of Red-x poked out of the shadows. One of his hands went behind himself to be ready for an attack, but it seemed as though that would not be happening tonight, as it had not happened any of the other nights he had caught the thief spying on him. "Not tonight huh?"

"..." The white skull in the shadows just cocked its head sideways, like a canine that had no idea what it was being told.

This 'stalking' had begun just a little over a week ago. One night as he and Raven laid in bed Robin had awoken from his sleep, and as his eyes focused he saw the mask in the corner of the room. He nearly jumped out of his skin but he remembered his training. Slowly, over the course of several minutes he began to reposition Raven in his arms so he would be able to spring from the bed. Unfortunately, whoever wore the mask knew he was awake and what he was up to. His daughter made an impatiet tapping sound on the wall with her fingertips. So he had stopped. The ghostly mask seemed to observe him for a few minutes, and dissapeared. When Robins door opened and shut again twenty minutes later he jumped to action, doing a full scan of the tower with devices made specifically to detect Red-x. Of course, she was gone. Every few nights now he had caught her spying on him. He had his suspicions that she was there every night, and that he was just not detecting her.

"I dont get it." Robin said. "You havent been violent, you dont say anything, what gives?" The face sank back into the shadows and was gone. It was un-nerving for Robin to know his daughter was spying on him, and that he couldnt stop her with all the detection and security in the world. Robin ran for the shadow and stood right on the border of it. He threw his staff back behind him. It clattered on the roof and rolled away. "Wait!" He called. In the pitch black he couldnt see Red-X, but heard her skid to a halt. "If you'll just listen to me for a second, please." He begged. "I dont know why your doing this, I dont even know your name, but you can come back with me. It would be alright. You dont have to go on like this if you dont want to."

"No, I could go on in jail. Is that your idea?" The cold sound of Redx's voice shook Robin.

"No. No damnit its not like that." Robin took a deep breath and stepped over into the darkness. He walked into the shadows of the larger building next door, and was now completely blind in the dark, his hands raised in the air in surrender. "We could help you." This was obviously the wrong thing to say. A foot connected with the back of Robins knee, forcing him to kneel.

"You think I need help?" Robix fumed, and resisted the urge to strike her father in the back of the skull. "Help is a fucking understatement!" She grabbed the collar of Robins shirt and pulled him to face her, even if he couldnt see. "I came into existence with the personalities, and memories of you and Jinx. All of your life experiences, your pain, your problems. Then, then it got even better. After a really traumatic first few hours of life I fall into the hands of Brother Blood, who just edits out most of the good in you two, leaves me with nothing but apple cores for a soul!" Her grip on his colar tightened and she fought back tears. "You dont know what its like!" She shrieked. "How easilly I come unhinged. You bore a heavy cross and I feel all the weight of it, plus Jinx's. Its too much!" She shook her father hard, and when he didnt reacts she picked him up by the collar and forced him against the wall. "I want to blame you!" She screamed in his face. "Life was so much easier back when I could blame you!"

"You mean you dont anymore?"

Robix dropped him and took a step back. "No..." She took a moment and collected herself. "Brother Blood is dead. Some of his brainwashing is wearing off the longer he's dead. I know you and Jinx didnt have me created."

"Whats your name?" Robin asked.

"Robix." She said quietly. "Not quite sure how I came across that name, looking back it seems pretty cliche'. I couldnt choose a name for myself so I just took parts of yours and my mothers."

"Could you turn the voice augmentor off?" Robin asked. "Your my daughter, I want to know who you are. I want to hear your voice."

Robix turned the augmentor off. "Is that better?" She asked.

Robin closed his eyes and smiled. "You sound like my mother." It had been years since he had heard a voice that could hold a candle to the sweet dulcet tones of his mother. "Robix give me a chance." He begged. "I want to help you." She didnt strike him for saying it this time. He ventured a step foward and could sense her tensing up. "Nothing about your life has been normal. I wish I could have found you sooner, I really do. All that damage thats been done, we could undo. Robix, if you would let me I would be a father to you. Theres still a chance you could have the life you deserve, you just have to let me in." Robin felt an all too familiar pull in his chest. A certain pink haired queen of destruction was closeby, but he couldnt tell where.

"I want to." Robix whispered. "Im too unstable, likely to hurt someone. I'm a mess."

"Thats what we could help you with!" Robin insisted. "Ravens a powerfull psychic, she could help you." Robin felt the pull again. His ribs were starting to feel a few sizes too small for his heart. "Go now, think on it." He told her. "You'll always be there in the dark right? Whenever your ready Robix, just let me see you." His daughter nodded and the suit began to dissapear.

"Thankyou." She whispered, and was gone.

With her gone Robin gave in to the pain in his chest and went to his knees gasping for air. He looked about for Jinx. He knew she was lurking in the shadows somewhere. "So? What do you think of our daughter?" There was some movement to his far right, and Jinx came stealthely out of the shadows. "We need to help her." Robin reminded her.

Jinx sat down beside Robin. "I know." She huffed. Robin could see a few stray tears on her face. "How can we help her though if she doesnt want it?"

"She does." Robin said. He got up, the pain was lessening. "We just have to wait for her. We have to let her do this on her terms."

Jinx got up and scoffed. "You dont have some kind of unrealistic expectations of a happy familly do you?" Robin gave her a mean look.

"I had one of those once. You know how that turned out."

"I'll do what I can." Jinx promised. "I just think your getting your hopes up."

Robin whirled on her faster than she thought he could. She felt him force the link between them open wider than she would have liked, and force something through it at her. It came barreling through the soul-link like a freight train forcing itself through a garden hose, even with the link fully open. It was all his darkness, his pain and anguish. It was greater than when he had showed her before, it was more than a human should ever endure. It hit her hard and forced her backwards, holding her head in her hands and resisting the urge to scream. She doubled over from it and finally, leaving her shaking on the ground in a scared heap. Robin stradled her stomach and forced her to look at him. "Damnit!" He cursed at her. "You might not need this, you might not feel connected to her, but I do damnit! She's the closest thing I'll ever have to a blood relation, to a real familly and damnit Jinx I need that! I dont care if you dont need it or dont want it!" He growled at her. "But I NEED THIS!" He hissed at her.

"Bastard." Jinx growled at him as he climbed off of her. Her anger left her when Robin sat back on the roof, the look of exhaustion evident on his features. "Dont you dare do that again." She said in a more calm voice. "Dont ever do that to me again. We dont know what this link is capable of. If we're not carefull with it, if we misuse it we could easilly end up with two people in our heads like our daughter." She felt something on her face, and realised she was crying. She tried to stand but her entire body was in shock from Robins assault. The residual pain was still with her and she wished nothing more than for it to leave. "You have no right to do something like that to me."

"She goes through this every day." Robin whispered quietly. "Every day for her is a struggle, more because of me than you. Everything I just put on you and then some, it was passed to her. I feel like I've passed on a disease."

Jinx's heart was eratic in her chest, her breathing mirrored it. She got to her knees shakily. What Robin had done, it wasnt going away! Her mind and heart didnt feel like her own. She had never felt so broken. "Why doesnt it go away?" She asked in a frightened, child-like voice. In her mind her voice sounded more like a nine year old Robin and she screamed in her own frustration.

"It wont." Robin told her without even looking. "Not until you promise me to give her a chance, I need your help for this."

Jinx launched herself at Robin and they tumbled about on the roof in a flurry of limbs. She quickly found herself outmatched by him. He stradled her once more and pinned her arms by her sides. He locked his legs under hers so she couldnt kick or buck him off. "Damnit!" Jinx screamed. "I dont owe her anything Robin!" She continued to struggle against him in vain. "She didnt come out of me, I'm not her mother!" She grunted trying to break free. "You cant fix your own past by making her feel better! Giving her a 'familly' wont bring your own parents back!" Jinx felt Robins grip lessen. He went stone cold and pale above her, and for a moment looked almost sick. Jinx didnt dare move beneath him. She had gone way over the line, and hadnt the slightest clue how Robin would react. The hurt he had given her left, and Robin got off of her. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Dont be." Robin said. "Your right, and you know what I've been through better than anyone except maybe our daughter."

Jinx cringed at the reference. "I feel it." Jinx told him. She came up behind him and embraced her friend, putting her chin in the crook of his neck. "I dont just know what you've been through, Robin. I was there with you. You have those nightmares still of watching them fall, and I'm there too. I'm watching it through your eyes and feeling it through your soul." She whispered. "I am there, in your shoes every time you have that nightmare Robin, and when you have it, we both wake up at the same time screaming our heads off."

"And so does she." Robin said quietly. "If she has my memories, then so does she. She shouldnt mourn my parents like I do, her parents are right here."

There it was again. Robin kept trying to put Jinx in the position of Robix's mother. She didnt like that, she hated it. Still, it seemed to comfort him to simplify things to that level so she allowed it this time. "She did have a pretty voice." Jinx whispered.

Robins mood changed. His lips turned upwards in a smirk. "Obviously I'm with the wrong woman. She couldnt possibly be yours." Jinx punched him in the ribs, and they laughed for a minute before climbing off the building together.


	50. RAGING

Raging

I own nothing.

I notice that not much gets written with my style, if youve noticed the differances. The way I try to blend first and third person points of view. Is there an actual term for that? Or can i name it? I think ill call it... first n a half person point of view.

Raven left Kali in the med ward under Cyborgs competent care. She needed desperately to clean all the blood off of herself. Cyborg was no less covered, but he didnt wear clothes or have hair. He had nothing for blood to stick to and grime up. Raven snorted at how lucky he was in that aspect. All he needed to do in order to get clean was go through the car wash. She walked through the darkened halls, eventually coming to the main room. She would normally have stopped to congregate with her friends that were there. Beast Boy, Starfire, HP and Blackfire (who was slumped over on the couch) were sitting around the television monitoring the fire on the news downtown. She really couldnt stop to join them, she was filthy with blood. She continued onwards to her room, carefull not to touch anything. She managed to get into her shower like this. She didnt bother to remove her leotard. It was mostly saturated in blood and was too dirty to go in the hamper anyway. She let out a relaxed sigh as hot water hit her body, and watched the blood run off of her in tiny pink rivulets towards the drain.

_The last time i was covered in this much blood was when Slade-_ Before the thought could even be finished it had already caused her body to tense and her pulse to increase drastically. She chided herself for not having better control. She put hat behind her and went back to the task at hand. After three soapings The leotard was clean enough to go in the laundry. She peeled it off of herself, wrung it out, and tossed it into the dirty clothes basket. It landed on top of one of Robins shirts and Raven sighed at her wasted effor. Whats the worst that could happen? It might stain his shirt more red? She went back to cleaning herself off now. The water running off of her eventually turned clear. She applied her soaps, which loosened what little blood remained.

Finally she was finished and stoop in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself. She thought of Kali in the medical wing, and how much things had changed. It used to be that no one got hurt. It used to be so simple. She spied her uniform and Robins in the hamper. They stood for a very daunting responsibility. The heroes jobs seemed to only ever get harder. They had faced great evils, some had even cheated death, but there was more on the horrizon. She stared harder at the uniforms. She picked Robins up and held it to her. She wondered, after this next upcoming battle, what would Robin do? Would he ever be able to put this thing away? Raven knew she could. She could give this up easilly and go be a healer. Being a healer would be enough to justify her leaving the hero business in her eyes, to leave the fight for the next generation of vigilanties. Robin, she doubted, would ever see it that way. He would keep fighting as long as he lived.

Raven felt a sense of vertigo, and asked herself if maybe she had cursed Robin with immortality, worse than that, youthfull immortality. She sighed. She and he were in the same boat in that aspect. She had changed at fifteen, about five years ago now. She thought back to that night, it seemed so long ago now. She remembered, how hungry she had been. Robins blood had unleashed the sexual predator in her, and she had explored her new property, in a dizzy state from bloodloss Robin had just been alongfor the ride. Her lips turned upwards almost in a smile. He hadnt exactly complained. Still, she wished they had shared the fortune of her having changed a little older, maybe around nineteen, and also if that night had been put off a few years. She delicately laid his shirt back down on the laundry, and turned to go get dressed.

Raven had always done her best not to pry in peoples minds, some days with more success than others. A thought, or rather a feeling she had been getting more and more from Robin was his frustration, doomed to be locked in a childs body for all eternity. Of course, that was overstating it a little. Raven had her suspicions that Robin had wished to grow a few inches taller. Having seen his face and eyes, she could say it did look like the face of a full grown man, if maybe on the fair side. He had just enough hints of worry lines and laugh lines to make some wonder about his age- if he were a little taller maybe. Raven didnt care, she found him pleasing to look at. If need be, and she was sure at some point it would, Robin could get false identification. Raven had it a little easier than he did though. She had very mature curves, a mature attitude, and a face that could pass for several years older than it actually was. She thought back to Robins... Stature again. He didnt have a Napoleon complex, not by any means. She suspected his desire for height was because he wished more to resemble his father. If it ever became an issue, Raven decided he could get his arms and legs broke and set distant. She doubted he would be uncomfortable for more than a few days, her being a healer and all.

"I contemplate too much." Raven said out loud. She squelched her current line of thought. Now fully dressed she took out her communicator and looked at the positioning screen, wondering where Robin was. The letters Ro and J were superimposed over a small map of the city. It didnt make her uncomfortable for them to be together, and the letters were moving back towards the tower along a street so they werent doing anything intimate. Raven had found it easy to accept what might happen between Robin and Jinx. She understood full well what happened to them otherwise, and if it happened again it wouldnt be something they did of free will. Besides, she knew that Robin still carried enough guilt over it for both of them. Raven was too mature to worry of such things. In fact, when Robin had tried to leave the tower, it had been harder on Jinx than himself. No sooner had he crossed to the mainland than Jinx was reduced to a weak heap of flesh on the floor. Raven didnt like to think of Jinx in that situation. She had been helpless, weak, and in pain. Sprawled out on the floor in a fetal position, the only noise from her was the occasional desperate mewling. Raven had watched that until she couldnt stand it anymore. Worrying about Robin, and the people that might be sharing the road with him if he got this bad, she had actually put Jinx in the cruiser and sent her off.

She closed the communicator, setting it on her dresser. They would be back soon. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Robin would wake her when he got back.

The streets of Jump city were quite. At this time of night, in this part of town they were completely abandoned. Other than the normal inner city orchestra of sounds it was almost like being in a vacuum. Even surrounded by tennant buildings you could get the feeling you were miles from anyone. The distinct sound of Robins bike cut through the silence, its furious engine letting out a scream that could be heard for blocks around. It was as if it were issuing a statement of its authority over the night, welcoming anything else to challenge it. There were no challenges, it continued through the city, devastating its victim- the silence.

On the back of the bike Jinx held on to Robin. She was leaning against him, her eyes clenched shut. The feeling of rapid acceleration and decceleration, and g's in tight corners didnt bother her as long as her eyes were shut. She knew that most of the time if she opened her eyes to see what Robin was doing she would scream at him for being reckless. Robins driving habbits, in the cars and on the bike were enough to make her uneasy, especially considering she hardly knew how to drive. Her first driving experience had been sitting in Robins lap, driving the dodge down a country road trying to evade Rancid and his gang. She worked the steering because she could see better in the dark while Robin worked the gas. She shuddered at the memory of that, trial by nucleur halocaust. She felt the bike slowing down. "ROBIN!" She yelled, trying to get his attention. He heard her the first time.

"I need to stop for gas." He yelled back. His bike was not made for going the distance. It was made to get him where he needed to go as fast as possible, and to hell with mileage. He stopped at the closest gas station to the island, putting down the kickstand and letting Jinx go inside to look around.

Jinx heard the two toned electronic beep as she opened the door. It still felt weird going into these places and not being feared. She had been seen with the titans enough, she supposed. Everyone knew which side she was fighting on. The clerk hardly paid her any attention even, but then again this was the spot Robin and Cyborg normally went to for gas. He was probably used to high profile clients. Jinx decided to kill a few minutes at the magazine stand, rooting through car mags. She had been contemplating getting her own but didnt know much about them. She thought she saw a flash of movement outside on the reflection of one of the glossy pages. She turned around to look and saw Nothing. Robin wasnt even by his bike. She figured he must have gone around the side of the shop to use the restroom, and would be in in a minute. She flipped a few more pages, noting a few she thought were nice. She was completely off guard when suddenly the door exploded inwards, shattering the calm atmosphere. In the blink of an eye she knew that it had been Robins body that had knocked the doors off theyre rollers. She turned on her heel, ready for whatever was coming through the door. Then the report of a gunshot fully registered in her senses. Three armed thugs with shotguns stormed into the gas station, one going for Robin, whose shirt destroyed, exposing the Kevlar armor underneath. It had saved his life. He was just getting up now as one of the thugs smashed his shotgun acrossed his face. Jinx saw the second robber aim his gun at the clerks head. She quickly wiped a hex bolt across the room, hitting him in an upward arc and causing his shot to discharge into the ceiling instead of the clerks face. This left her the one other goon, who was charging his way down the aisle at her. She looked around. Magazines... Auto supplies, cleaning supplies. Cleaning supplies! Jinx reminded herself that she wasnt always a good guy and hexed a row of bleach bottles on the mans flank. They exploded with much force, catching him in the face and eyes. He was left in a heap on the floor screaming in pain. Jinx hexxed a few bottles of windshield washer fluid above him, theyre contents releasing onto the mans face and washing away the bleech. It covered her bases, he was out of the fight, no longer a threat and she had done the right thing by making a half hearted attempt to save his sight. He began crawling across the floor towards a case of bottled water as she leapt towards the front of the store.

"Hold it!" Screamed one of the armed assailants. He took a shot at Jinx, which missed by a mile and loaded a new round into the chamber. He saw that Robin was just now begining to get the upper hand against his comrade, and grabbed the clerk, holding his gun under the mans chin. In his defense, the clerk was very calm. Easilly the calmest man he had ever pointed a gun at. Had to admire that. "Both of you stop fuckin moving or this guy gets a lead lobotomy!" Jinx, still half a room away from him, and Robin, entangled with his associate, both came to a screetching halt. His friend viciously bashed Robin acrossed the temple a final time with the butt of his gun and Robin went down after taking too much abuse.

"Alright, big guy. Now what?" Jinx asked. It was one on two with a hostage, and from the look of the cut on the swollen side of Robins head she didnt think he would be getting up any time soon. She could easilly take them out, but not without risking the clerk.

"Let me blow his head off!" Screamed the man Robin had been fighting with. He aimed his shotgun at Robins neck. "Lett'm talk through a stump!"

"Fuckin cool it!" The leader screamed. "Go help him rinse his eyes out, do it!" His buddy ran off to do just that.

Jinx's brain was trying desperately to figure out a way to get that gun pointed somewhere other than the clerk. "Listen." She said, trying to be reasonable. "I dont need this, alright? Im on prohbation, if that guy dies-" she pointed at Robin "-and I'm the only witness, I go right back in the clink. I used to do this too. Just take the money, and go. I'm not gonna stop you."

"Bullshit!" Screamed the ringleader. "What about cameras? Huh? We was just gonna be in and out, you fucked it all up! They seen his face, and if they get him, they get us!" He gestured at his wounded partner, whos ski mask had to be removed to tend to his eyes.

"Theres a vcr, right under the counter. Its behind the rolls of receit paper." The clerk calmly explained. "If you trash it, then theres no tape."

_Go for it, go for it_. Jinx begged mentally. _lower that gun from that guys head, for just a second. Come on now._ He did just that, in order to shoot the tape. When he did Jinx sling a hex bolt acrossed the room that hit he and the clerk full on, knocking them both back into a case of lottery tickets. She spun on her heel just in time to see one of the other gunmen swinging his shotgun at her head like a baseball bat. There wasnt enough time to move it was- every part of her body felt the brutal hit except her head. Her entire collection of muscle and bone felt the shock. Suddenly, slowly, the world began to lose its edges. Sound was the first thing to go, replaced by the sound of a freight train roaring down at her. Her vision was next, fuzzying at the edges as the floor slowly came up at her, it seemed miles away and moving ever slower. She tried to move her arms, but to no avail. Finally, she hit the floor, and joined Robin in blissfull unconciousness. She could feel his presence on the other side of nothingness awaiting her but at the same time ignorant of her, almost in hibernation, and then she was one with him, and they were both completely helpless.

Robin was the first to come to. His mind took much longer than usual to process what his senses were feeding him. He fell back into unconciousness a few times but finally gathered the fortitude to stay awake. He tried to move. His hands were tied behind his back. His belt and gloves and boots were gone, along with his cape. Of all the odd things he hoped his mask was still in place, but shrugged that off. His head was screaming with pain, as was his chest. He had to focus... Focus... Focus... what had happened?

_He had been filling the bike with gas, and heard a car pull up on the other side of the pumps. No big deal. He turned his attention to the store, see what Jinx was doing. He watched her for a few seconds. _

_"Oh shit look who it is!" He heard someone say near the other car. He smiled, great. Another civilian, who no doubt couldnt believe he bought gas in the same place as the famous vigilante and wanted his receipt signed. Robin plastered a false smile on his face and turned around-- and his face dropped. There was a man swinging a shotgun at him, and it connected just as he tried to dodge. He was a big man, easilly twice Robins size and the blow sent him skidding across the parking lot. Two others with Ski masks ran up to him as he tried to get up, his head realing. One leveled the shotgun at his chest and fired from only a foot away._

"Fuuuck." Robin croaked. He concentrated more now on his surroundings. He was in a dark, small place with something warm and lumpy next to him. He could smell blood, Jinxs blood. Thats what was pressed up against him. He worried for her welfare. He held his own breath for a few seconds, just long enough to feel her chest rise and fall against him. She was breathing, good. He could hear engines all around him, and figured he was in the trunk of a car. They had been kidnapped. He growled to himself. Of all the... It would of course have to be some gun weilding thugs that got him. Low level nobodies, in some ways they were more dangerous than Slade. He took deep breathes. He could feel himself slipping into unconciousness again, he had to calm down. Good, got it. "Jinx." He whispered. "Jinx."

"Robin?" Jinx came to momentarily, but fell back asleep. Robin let her. He didnt know the extent of her injuries. Without the use of his hands he managed to repostion them, to lay in a more comfortable position with Jinx. It was kind of calming this way. He feared for her, without light to see how badly injured she was. The steady rise and fall of her chest against his, and her breath on his cheek were the only indicators he had of her condition. He shuddered to think what might happen, if she passed away here with him in the trunk. No doubt Kali, the real Kali, would make short work of dispatching him and unleashing her husband and then-

No! cant think about that right now. He knew Shiva would honnor the arangement Raven made with him, but Kali was more unpredictable. No, stop thinking about it. Alright. "Jinx." He whispered again, trying to bring her around gently. "Come on Jinx, its me. I need your help." He knew she would make short work of these bindings, short work of whatever this car used as an engine, short work of the trunk latch, and then together they would make short work of these criminals. He thought of how poorly the night was going now. It had gone well, well as could be expected anyway with his daughter, he had semi gotten Jinxs support to help with the poor girl, and now this. He sighed, and continued to whisper Jinxs name, and softly nudging her head with his. "Come on." He coaxed gently. His Bonds felt like nylon rope, he wasnt going to break them by himself. There was nothing on the floor of the trunk to rub them on, and no light that he could see to aid him. Jinx, he knew, could see much better in the dark and her powers could be most helpfull with things like rope. He felt Jinx jerk against him once, and he thought she was coming around. Then to his horror she jerked again, and began to convulse. "Jinx!" He hissed. Her head injury must have been more severe than he imagined. He rolled on top of her to try and stop her from thrashing and hurting herself. Instead now she bucked and thrashed wildly, hurting Robin in the process but Robin would rather she hurt him than herself given that _she_ was the one in convulsions. "Just keep breathing Jinx, keep breathing come on." Her breathing was eratic, and scared him. If she arrested there was nothing he could do. All he could do now was hope for the best. As abruptly as the convusions started they stoped, and Robin quickly rolled off of her to avoid putting weight on her chest and making breathing difficult.

"Come on Jinx, I need you to wake up." He prodded. "Just wake up, and take care of these ropes for me. I'll handle everything else, and get you help." She was oblivious of him. Robin hated feeling this helpless. If his hands were free he could at least probe and asess Jinxs wounds. As it were half her skull could be caved in and he wouldnt know about it. Damnit! He needed Jinx for something like this. Her side of the link they shared felt twisted and knotted, eratic. He could only assume that it was a bad sign.

Robin struggled with his rope and thrashed about as much as he could without hurting Jinx. It was no use, and only caused his head more pain. Eventually he had no choice but to settle back down next to her and hold onto conciousness. He had to plan. With his hands tied the best he could hope for was a good kick to the face of whoever opened the trunk. "Jinx, I really need you for this." He whispered. He wished he had his belt. It had a little razor that stuck out the back of it, only about a millimeter in length but sharp enough to split hairs. If he still had that he'd be loose by now. He relaxed, trying to get all the 'if only's' out of his head. He had absolutely nothing going for him, and until something new developed he had to rely on his team to find him. Depending on how far they had driven though he might be out of Ravens reach. Normally she'd be able to sense him just about everywhere, but he knew after a head injury it made him harder to sense. Hopefully they were as good at detective work as he was.

Cyborg and Raven picked theyre way over the twisted metal and broken glass on theyre way out of the convenience store. It didnt look good. The clerks statement was useless, the security cameras were fried, and Robins and Jinxs blood had been found on the floor. Starfire was waiting outside pacing by the cruiser, anger radiating off the normally happy girl in waves thick enough to knock most people down.

"Have you found anything?" She asked hopefully.

"Three white guys as big as offensive linemen driving a mid nineties ford taurus. He couldnt be sure on the color." Cyborg pointed up above the gas pumps. "The lights were out, so anything from green to blue is gonna look black. Even if we had a color theres only a million other cars out there the same make and model, and half a million that look pretty close."

Starfires face fell. Raven had to sympathise, she was feeling as terrible as Star but was better trained to control it. "He said Robin had been shot through the window but got right back up, so we know his armor took care of it. He and Jinx were hit in the head, which is how they managed to take them."

Cyborg got down on the ground and examined the spot the getaway car had parked. There was nothing, a hundred other cars parked right here every day so even if there was something helpfull it would probably have been from them.

"Wait!" The trio turned around as the clerk came running out of the store. He was holding an ice pack to his head but seemed alright otherwise. "I'm sorry." He said. "Its been so busy, such a night I didnt remember this right away. The one guy that did most of the talking, he had a scar I could see, just barely. Its over his left eye, I saw it through his ski mask, and his knuckles are all messed up, like someone who used to do bare knuckle boxing."

"Thanks." Cyborg said. He managed to sound gratefull for the clue but didntthink it would pan out anywhere. He huddled with Raven and Starfire. "Lets face it, we have nothing. I think the best thing we can do is split up. If we can get Blackfire involved one of us will be able to cover every major highway leading out of the city, looking for a car that matches the description. I know she's hurt, and tired, but we really need someone who can fly."

"What about hp?" Starfire asked.

"He cant fly that fast, these guys have a two hour head start." Cyborg took a deep breath. "Bare knuckled boxxing is actually a pretty good lead. They dont do that around here, its too risky. You normally find stuff like that more south towards the border. Starfire I want you to take southeast, Raven, go with her. See if Blackfire will take north, but if she's not up to it dont push her. North, thats where theyre least likely to be, we'll give her the easiest rout."

"Sounds good." Raven said. She nodded to Starfire, who opened her comm to contact her sister.

"Ive got the car, I can cover enough ground but not as much as youtwo so im heading out now. Keep in touch, if you find anything let me know."

"They will have to stop eventually." Raven said. "The one guy took a load of bleach to the eyes. They havent stopped in the hospitals here or any of the nearby ones. You might do well to send a warning to hospitals down south."

"Good thinking." Cyborgs human eye seemed to roll up in his head for a few seconds. "Done. I'm out." He jumped into the cruiser and mashed the gas pedal. It took off furiously down the street, its noise broadcastng its urgency.

The cruiser was airborne as it leaped off the feeder road onto the freeway. In the front seat Cyborg was hunched over the wheel, his heavy foot had the pedal all the way to the floor and she was picking up fast. He hoped this road was free of state troopers, this was the wrong night to pull him over. He flew past other traffic, which saw him coming and gave him a wide berth. He was angry. "Gonna put bells on those two I swear." He grumbled to himself. Just cheap guns with cheaper shots. It was a harsh reality but it reminded him that the team was only human- or mostly human. He grumbled some more over the situation.

He flew down the freeway in speeds excess of one hundred forty miles an hour. Cyborg only ever slowed down to crawl in behind and hassle Ford Tarus's. He would ride in behind them, flashing lights and honking and come within inches of theyre bumpers. He guaged theyre reactions carefully, and none acted like people who had hostages. Mostly he only succeeded in making himself feel like an ass for hassling innocent people and scaring the life out of them. He had to find them before they could change vehicles, if they hadnt done that already. It didnt make sense to him. Low level thugs didnt just kidnap superheroes, even if they got a few lucky hits in. First of all, nobodies wouldnt know what to do with them, and second they wouldnt have many choices as to where to take them. He didnt want to think about what might happen if all wasnt as it seemed. The hunter agency he supposed could feasibly be involved. They did use meta humans, and three huge guys didnt normally just band together to go rob a store right by titans tower and kidnap two heroes who just happened to be there.

"Fuckers." Cyborg cursed. He couldnt be sure of things either way.

A thought occured to Cyborg. He pulled off onto the nearest exit, what he had to do would take too much concentration to keep driving. They couldnt raise Robin or Jinx on the comm, those had obviously been taken. Anyone with half a brain cell would shut them off. The things only had twelve buttons, it wouldnt be hard for anyone to do. Cyborg wondered though, if they could be reactivated remotely. The CMOS batteries in them always supplied just enough power to keep the memories running, if he could hack that he might be able to boot higher functions such as locater beacons. Cyborg tried to use his internal hardware, but it was insufficient. Certain safety protocalls built in that prevented him from being hacked also prevented him from hacking. He needed a computer.

Cyborg found an internet cafe and hurried inside, leaving the car running. Ignoring gawkers he found an empty computer and dialed into the titans remote server. "Can I get a little space? This is official!" He yelled at the crowd around him. He didnt need them seeing passwords he used. He huffed and returned to the computer. He made some tweaks to the communicators protocals. Soon he imagined he would get calls from everyone about the malfunctions as one by one they rebooted and began to beep. One by one the communicators began to flash onto his screen, one at a time. They were imposed over a zoom in/zoom out map. "Jackpot!" He yelled as a large "J" Lit up a few miles from his location. Cyborg closed out the programs he was using and input commands to fry the hard drive. It began to spin out of control, as the magnetic pickups danced back and forth destroying disk surface area. After a minute it sounded like the drive had exceeded 17,000 rpms and there were some popping noises as black smoke emptied out the computer and it finally crashed. Hated to do that, but he couldnt let the records of what he just did be recovered. He would pay the shop owner back as soon as he could.

"Raven, Starfire." He called into his comm as he merged onto a differant freeway. "I found Jinx's locator signal but not Robins. I'm heading for that position right now, it should be on your screens. Keep searching your highway, if I find anything I'll let you know."

A garbled _"Understood."_ Was the only response he got.

Cyborgs mechanical heart raced as he drew closer to the blinking J. Up ahead were some vacant lots, an offramp where several stores had gone out of business. He didnt like the looks of it. He was heavilly tempted to call for backup, but there were no buildings on these lots anymore, and he couldnt see anything hiding in the area with his enhanced vision. When he pulled into the lot te map on his comm downsized, showing that lot only. The J was only a few feet from his position. Taking another look around to be sure it was safe Cyborg put the car in park and stepped out. He followed the signal to a drainpipe. It was too small for Robin or Jinx to fit down, but the grate that covered it had obviously been moved recently. He removed it and pointed his shoulder mounted flashlight down. He reached in and began to pull out Robins gear. Firt were his boots, cape, belt, and gloves. Next was Jinx's boots and belt. He found Jinx's comm and carried everything to the car. He set it down on the hood and began to sort through it. He laid out the contents of Robins belt and in the last pouch found his comm. It felt lighter than it should. Cyborg opened it up and began to fiddle with it. It wouldnt even turn on for him. He popped the back lid and sweat instantly broke out on his human parts.

All of the sensitive components of Robins comm had been removed expertly. The CMOS, the ROM, the higher memory grid emersion modules, and the communication data transfer matrix were all missing. "Oh no." He said quietly. Instantly he knew everything had been set up. They had been had. The robbery was no robbery. It was staged, it was a sting. The hunters had wanted to get at those two. They knew how the comms worked and wanted one. With what they had they could conceivably duplicate the comms, hack the tower, its defenses. A million sickening possibilities hit Cyborg full force. He yelled to himself as he reached for his own comm. They could track them all! Damnit! Not only could they track them, they could do so much more. The hunters only canibalised one comm. This told Cyborg they knew what they were doing. They only needed one for whatever plan they had.

"Oh god." A new and even worse thought ran through his mind. With the voice recognition module, stored in the cmos, they could impersenate the voices of anyone who had a comm! He snapped his comm open and set a wide dispersal communique. "Everyone this is Cyborg. We have been compromised. Our comms are useless, they can be used to impersenate us. Do not respond to me. Do not listen to anything I say after this. Find a safe place, dont tell anyone where it is over the comms. Destroy your comms after this. Just everyone get out of the tower, dont use your comms, dont take them anywhere. Your probably being tracked right now, so move around. Try to stick together but dont go anywhere obvious.

He watched his grid map as 'BB', 'KA', 'HP', and the rest began to blink out of existance. They were in the tower. They were on theyre own. There was nothing he could do to help them right now. One Comm remained on though. Ravens face appeared. "We're on our way." she said.

Cyborg saw a portal open up in the headlights in front of him. Raven and Starfire floated out and were blinded by the lights. Cyborg crushed his comm as did Raven and Starfire. He killed the vehicle and walked over to them. "We cant stay here. They were tracking me up until just now. I'm sure of it." Starfire ran to him, collecting Jinx's things.

"Kali and the others are safe. She gathered them up and left the tower. Thats all she would tell me. Communicating over distances telepathically isnt safe if someones looking for you or the person your talking to."

"We're going to have to trust Kali on this one guys. Robin and Jinx can take care of themselves, or as soon as theyre heads are clear you'll at least be able to find them." Cyborg felt a soft hand brush the back of his head. He looked up to see Starfire and Raven right where they had been, several feet away. He jumped up and turned around just as Red-X materialised on the hood of the car. In a split second his sonic cannon was up and aimed at her. "I really, really never wanted to see that suit again. Whoever you are, you chose the wrong damn night." Starfire and Raven were by his side instantly, prepared to attack her.

"If you want to fight me..." Came the distorted, but obviously femenine voice. " You'll lose a really good oppertunity to find Robin and Jinx." Red-x sat down on the hood, glaring at Cyborg and the vampires flanking him.

"You KILLED her!" Starfire spat. "I only let you live now because she wouldnt want your blood on my hands. Speak!" Boomed Starfire.

Under the mask Robbix broke into a sweat. She wouldnt let it show, but Starfire scared the life out of her. Raven even more so. She tried to supress her fathers memories of her. "Blackfire." She said slowly. "Blackfire killed earlier tonight."

"She killed many!" Railed Starfire. "Make your point and be gone!"

"Let her talk Star." Cyborg motioned to her to be still.

"On the roof, the one in charge. I was watching. She drained him, and turned every bone in his neck into powder. Now, something really interesting happened afterwards. I was hanging around for a little while after she left, and when I left, the guy had a pulse again. A weak one, but it was almost like he was rebuilding himself. If he's still there on that roof, it might be a big help to get ahold of him before he gets away."

Blackfire was floating high above the highway, about to give her communicator a good toss into the horizon when beeped. She knew it was probably the enemy, but let the message come through anyhow. "What?" She asked it. It was Starfire, speaking tamaranian that answered.

"Sister??" Starfires eager voice

Blackfire decided to test her sister. A universal translator, common throughought the galaxy could be used to accomplish this feat. She hated to pick at an old scab, much less even think about it but had to be sure it was Starfire. "Starfire, if its you, I need you to tell me this. Where.Did.You.Get.Your.Blood?" She spoke each word in a differant dialect of Tamaranian, each of which her sister would know, but might throw off a translator program. On the other end she heard Starfire hesitate, and in a shamefull voice reply.

"Marcus."

Blackfire knew it was her sister. For all the hunters probably knew Starfire and herself were both natural offspring of Kali. Her own true lineage, and Starfires was something to be hidden, denied, and never spoken of if it could be avoided. "What?" She asked, lapsing into Tamaranian guttertongue. It was the most diverse of languages on the homeworld, somewhat similar to earths Creole. It was the most difficult to translate, just in case this was being recorded by the hunters. The odds of them ever figuring out what was being said approached somewhere in the tens of millions to one this way.

"The hunter you killed, the last one. He's not dead. We're told he was... putting himself back together. We could use him as a hostage, or for interrogating. He's not dead. We need him."

Blackfire was shocked. Starfire couldnt be lying though, the chances of this being a trap were astronomically small. There was no time to question Starfire though. If she was right she might only have a little time to act. "We'll meet at the place we first encountered them. I'll bring him." She shouted back, and finally crushed the communicator before letting it drop and sped off back towards the city.

Singrifith was still laying on the roof when Blackfire found him. From thirty feet in the air she could tell he was concious, if only barely. His head still hung at an impossible angle, but after observing him for several minutes it snapped back into a more possible position with a cracking that nearly turned her stomach. He writhed in agony as dead nerves were reconnected to controlling tissues, and the synapses in his brain repeatedly misfired. The countless bone shards in his neck were also knitting up, repositioning. Blackfire felt pitty for him, but not much. She felt anger then. How dare he, the enemy, illicit such emotions out of her. He tried to kill her, and lost the battle. She wouldnt feel anything at all if he had the common decency to stay dead. She barreled towards him on the roof, and without even landing scooped him up. He yelled at her, but couldnt muster the strength to fight. Even in the dark she could tell he was still rather low on blood. He was helpless against her, again. She felt the thrill of the predator again, something that ignited in her loins and teeth.

"Put me down." He growled at her. He said it slowly, deliberatly. Blackfire didnt deny him his request and dropped him onto a roof some fifteen feet below. She was impressed by his will when he didnt make a noise other than 'thud' when he landed. She watched him for five minutes or so, as he became more and more his old self. Slowly moving his feet, and flexing his fingers. He said nothing the whole time, and she didnt feel the need to break the silence. He was her enemy, and she hated him with everything she had. They did not need small talk, she only needed blood and the thrill of battle he had given her. Finally after some time he sat up, and glared at her. "So what?" He asked. "You want a prize? Your the first to figure it out, I re-animate. What are you going to do? Kill me again?" He slowly got to his feet, never taking his eyes off her. "You've probably figured out what the whole night was about. I'm not talking. I've killed older things than you. You just fooled me."

"You needed chemicals to augment your strength!" Blackfire hissed at him. "Cheater!" The anger between them was palpable.

Singrifith laughed. "I used strength alone. I didnt want to bother using my powers. This time, I might."

Blackfire knew they wouldnt work. She had drained him. She was immune to him, to his entire bloodline if he had any children. She laughed. "You'll talk." She said in between fits of laughter.

Singrifith dropped into a fighting stance. "Why are you so sure?"

"Because!" Blackfire said. She fixed him with the look of one who was truly mad. "I dont mean to kill you. I aim to make you one of us!" This was it! This was her fight! this was her chance to get back at slade, this was revenge! Her higher reasoning facilities were impaired. The brief look of fear that crossed the mans face only fed her madness. She was going to punish HIM. For Starfire, for herself, for everyone! He was going to bear the responsibility of it all! It would be what Slade had done to her, what Marcus had done to Starfire, all in one. She flew at him with insane speed and knocked him to the ground easilly. She let out a scream that pierced the heavens above and kicked him in the side. Her foot pierced him and he screamed. She withdrew it and watched, fascinated, as his blood ran out over the roof. She eyed the little pouch on his belt he had withdrawn the needle from earlier with sick glee. She mounted him as he tried to double over, reaching for it. She withdrew one of the needles, and stabbed it into his neck. "Fight me!" She screamed. "Like before! Fight me damn you!" She took another and stabbed it in right above his heart. She was almost instantly thrown off of him. She rolled along the roof, reeling from whatever blow he had hit her with. When she stood he was on his feet. The injury in his side had closed.

"I wont become one of you!" He boomed at her, clearly scared. "However its done, I wont do it."

"I'll do all the work." Blackfire cackled. "You'll have no choice but to help us. Your precious order would never take you back."

"I still wouldnt help you."

"But you will, dont you see? Once your one of us, you'll need us. Either you go back to your order and be destroyed, or you leave us to be among the humans, without knowing how to control yourself. You'll kill."

"You killed me!" He shouted, almost indignantly. "You kill without remorse!"

"Only those that hunt us!" Blackfire grew tired of talking. "You'll learn more once your part of the familly. Dont worry." And with that, she closed on him. The adrenaline seemed to have been used up fueling his regenerative powers. He was too slow to dodge her attack. She tackled him to the roof and stradled him once more. She put him in a lock from behind she had oft used on her sister growing up. Pilling him beneath her, face down, with one arm free. She broke it quickly and he screamed in pain.

"Dont!" He screamed. Blackfire only laughed. For the first time in years he was frightened, and lost control of his bladder. Blackfire laughed harder.

Blackfire breathed in the scent of fear, mingled with his own natural scent and urine. It only added to the swoon she felt for him. She nuzzled her face in his hair as she had him pinned. She moaned deeply and nibbled the nape of his neck as he quivered. She didnt bother to control herself, and ground against the small of his back. The motion pleased her. She dragged her tongue up the back of his neck and took some of the ashen blonde hair in her teeth, tugging it playfully. "Stop." He moaned.

"I cant." Blackfire said in all seriousness. She ground again against the battered fragile thing below her. "Once its done," she whispered "You'll find you love it." She broke his other arm at the shoulder and let them both lay on the roof limp, looking like a broken toy. She rolled him over to face her. His small pupils stared straight into space, fixed. His breath was raggid. She siezed his lips with her own, bruising them. She put a hand on his chest to stabalise herself as she reached behind her and removed her top, baring herself to him. The heady scent of his blood, him, and urine caught her again and she ground against him. She moaned in ecstacy, convinced her soul was going to escape her body. She grabbed one of his useless arms and placed his hand on her left breast as she lowered to kiss him again.

"Please." He said one last time.

Blackfire kissed him a third time, more gently. She used her newly developing mental powers to calm him somewhat, until he came back to himself. "Its alright." She whispered, her voice gentle. "You dont get a choice in this. I didnt, my sisters didnt. Your going to be one with us. We're going to love you, in all your beauty." She felt him finally, despite himself reacting to her closeness between her legs. She kissed him again and forced her moan into his throat. She ground against him repeatedly, and despite numerous injuries, he moaned back. She herself concentrated on the scents, and that friction between them. She pulled back from the kiss, not stopping her ministrations. "You'll be mine. You've killed so many of us. I can see it in your mind." She moaned again, he still refused to move his hips with hers but she had, after all, said she would do the work. She felt a tight ball of heat beginning to grow in her core, and knew he wasnt too far behind her. "I'm giving you penance. I'm redeeming you. I'm going to show you how you've been wrong."

"I wont do it anymore! I swear! I-"

"Noooo." Blackfire crooned. "Your mine... Ours. Your going to love us." She continued to move against him, and moved his hands in little circles over her breast, gradually leading to the spot she would drive his hand through to graze her own beating heart. She gnashed her own tongue with her teeth and bled into his mouth as she kissed him. She broke the kiss, taking a deep breath. The infuriating heat in her was growing. He reached his climax beneath her only moments before she did. The scent of his seed drove her over the edge in her animal frenzy. She screamed, and forced his hand into her chest. He screamed with her, and for both the world became dark.

I'm back. Leave one. Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know.


	51. Getting back

I own nothing

Robin didnt care to think about how many miles they had traveled. Nor did Jinx, next to him. She had been awake and coherent for some time now; an hour, maybe two. Things had not gone as planned. As Jinx had told him, her powers could do more harm than good when one was sitting just a few inches above a gas tank. Instead of worrying about it, Robin focused on the task at hand: chewing through Jinx's restraints. It had taken almost ten minutes of fidgeting to get into this position, and it wasnt comfortable. It only hurt his back more every second he stayed in it so he channeled that frustration into working harder.

Jinx could sense his frustration, and tried to position herself better for him. The first thing she wanted to do was feel the side of her head. It was hurting beyond belief. She could feel her hair sticking to blood there, and imagined there must have been a nasty gash. She yiped when Robin bit her wrist by mistake. "Take a break!" She hissed. "Let me work on them myself for a few minutes." Robin complied eagerly and she felt him roll over her back to where he had started with relief. "I've always managed to escape in the past." She mumbled. "No one ever thought 'hey lets tie her up with nylon rope and put her next to something that goes boom!'. Would have worked."

"Well I'll keep that in mind."

Jinx felt a familiar constriction, the presence of another being in her body. Her frustrated state only made it easier for the outside presence to influence her though. Where she normally would have resisted, she allowed it. It was like warm, soft fingertips brushing against her skin all over. Her head didnt hurt. She purred. She twisted her wrists in the rope restraints, savoring the burn it gave her. "Oh..." Was all she could say as her eyes took on a glazed, half closed look.

Robin could tell what was going on and swore under his breath. "Dont give in Jinx, stay with me. Come on." He encouraged her. He felt her edge closer to him. He was already backed away as far as possible. "Damnit. This is not the time Kali. Why dont you behave yourself like Shiva? Honor the deal?"

"Because." In the perfect dark Robin couldnt see her, but felt her breath on his neck. "Its no fun." He felt her lips brush his, but ignored it. "And besides, we're allowed our little visits. That is part of the deal."

"This is _not_ the time." He growled. She was rubbing her cheek against his now. It made his head feel better. He relaxed, his body actually conforming around the spare tire that had been vexing him since he awoke. He found he was comfortable, that she felt good against him like this. She giggled next to him, and he heard the distorted echo of her laughter through the link. He closed his eyes, and a sound similar to quiet tv static filled his ears. His pain was gone now, and he liked that. Shiva was taking over and Robin could have cared less.

"Isnt it better this way?" Kali asked him. "We're in pain, in a hopeless situation. Isnt it just better to let us take over, to let us be close."

Robin had never heard Kali use such a gentle tone. "Tied up though. Cant."

"Dont want to. Just... Want... Closeness. Isnt it better?" Kali asked. She ran her tongue over his open mouth. His darted out, and engaged hers. "There doesnt have to be any pain. You'd be better for it. If you let us be close, all your tensions, your pain... It'll just leave with us. It'll be like waking up fresh on a new day."

Robin gave one last attempt at resistance. "I need to be ready... For when they open the trunk."

Jinx rubbed up against him. "Rest Shiva... Get your strength back. Let us heal you." Kalis voice had never sounded so gentle. "Let me be with my love. When we leave I promise, for better or worse, the world will be just as you leave it now." She kissed him gently. "Now rest. Your going to need it." Jinx leaned down towards him and kissed his forehead. Robin tumbled backwards through his mind, shiva now in full control of his body. The two gods simply lay next to each other in the trunk of a car for hours, enjoying theyre divine company and healing theyre hosts.

"Its like being born, isnt it?" Gentle whispers came to his ears more easilly, and with more quality than he had ever experienced before. Was he awake? Was he dead? A terrible pain wracked his entire body and he curled in on himself, almost going back to sleep. "No no, stay with me." It was a womans voice. Who's? She sounded familiar. Whoever she was, he was in so much pain he truly wished she could have the decency to let him die in peace. He could hear her laughing. "I remember it well. Instead of being born, it feels alot more like dieing doesnt it?" The woman sighed. "But it all passes. Right now your hungry."

"Where am I?" He turned his head side to side a few times. He tried to open his eyes, which only caused him more pain.

"Somewhere safe. With us. We have to hide from the hunters trying to kill us. You have to hide from the hunters, too." There was another short laugh. "To think. I'm a grandmother now. I'm starting to feel old."

"You... monsters. What have you done to me?" He rolled over on his side and curled up on himself again. He could feel now that he was naked.

"Would you like something for the pain? Its within my power to ease it." Before he could respond Kali made a slash on her wrist. She forced the cut between his lips, and held him down with her other hand. He was weak, easy to restrain. He thrashed about, trying to resist and loving the new sensations all at the same time. His swollen member waved about in the air, encouraged by the pleasure receptors in his brain going haywire. Kali laughed. When she determined he had had enough she let him go, and he bolted upright in the bed, he noticed his nudity, and a look of wild panic hit him for a moment. He saw Kali sitting in a chair across the room in the shadows.

"You were such a mess when we found you. I had to clean you." He coughed, and a bit of blood escaped his mouth, running down his chest and making his dirty brown hair stick to it. "And now you've gone and messed yourself all up." Kali sighed. "Children."

"Where am I?"

"One of my houses. What are you going to do? Escape? Go back to your hunters?"

"They'll take me back-"

"No. They wont. They'll kill you. You know that." Kali was glad to see his body sag at that truth. It meant at least that he was not delusional, or in any denial.

"Wheres the other one?" He asked rudely.

"Sleeping." Kali gestured upwards and he realised he was in a bunkbed. "She needs to recover. Shes very young."

"Am I a prisoner?" Kali threw her head back and laughed at this. She got up and approached him. "Not by any means." She sat down beside him. "But if you leave while your too young, you'll kill innocent people when you lose control of yourself. The old train the young, restrain them if need be. It is our way."

Blackfire did not awake all at once. First her mind came back to her, and slowly afterwards various parts of her body. Fingers first, then eyes. She listened quietly to her mother explaining life beneath her while she recovered. When she had enough control she sat up and discovered her clothes were missing. She could vaguely remember the great care Kali took in cleaning her. She remembered Kali climbing down into one of the deep swirling tubs with her as the hot water coursed around them. Ah, they were in the spannish house. She found a robe at the foot of the bed she was at and put it on before climbing down. She felt too weak to fly.

"What did you do to me?" Asked her angry vampiric prodigy. She let her eyes roam over his form. Her lips curled up in a smile.

"Relax. I only killed you."

Outside Blackfire found food easilly enough. There was a young man Kali paid to live on her land and tend it in her absence. She found him outside of his shack. He never knew she was there. She came up behind him and made quick work of it, laying him down gently against a tree when she was done. Let him think he fell asleep under the stars. She took a deep breath and looked at her own skin. It quickly resumed its healthy orange palor. She hummed on her way back into the estate, dancing her way about as she had the first time she was here. She found Kali lounging in front of a fireplace.

"He's upstairs. See if you cant get him to wear clothes."

"Do you even have any for a man?" Blackfire asked. She laughed when she saw the realisation hit her, and it was far too late to procure any.

"Let him go naked then." Kali pondered. "It doesnt hurt my feelings any."

"I think I will." And with that Blackfire went upstairs to the room he was in. He was laying on the bed, obviously deep in thought. He had pulled a blanket up around himself to cover him. "If you had the decency to stay dead you wouldnt be having this problem right now." He ignored her. Blackfire didnt mind. "Your a part of us now." She teased him for his weakness by slowly pulling the blanket down, revealing him. He was too feeble even to keep a good grip on it. "You'll need to feed often at first. It'll change as you get older." She left him mostly covered by the blanket, and sat closer to him and stroked his hair. "It all seems terribly confusing right now. Soon you'll see how wonderfull everything is though. I promise. You wont miss your old life."

"I dont know what to do. You monster, what have you done to me?"

"I made you mine. I have issues, so what? I went a bit mad, and decided for one reason or another I wanted you to be with me. Theres no explaining madness. Whats done is done, so now you have a new life. Just stay with me, and things will be good. Dont resist the things I do. Your part of us." Blackfire laid down on the bed next to him, pulling him to her. "Your so beautiful." She saw the way his frame sagged, his exhaustion despire his recent blood. "And so tired."

He sat up, and tied the sheet around him like a toga. "I cant believe this." He muttered. He eyed her dangerously, murder swimming just below the surface in his gaze.

Blackfire laughed. "Even changed youve got nothing on me. I'm healed. I had already been hurt when we started fighting earlier, and I know your martial arts now. They wont help you." She put a finger to her chin, as if thinking. "That, and if I remember right you needed a nice little needle of something to give you an edge." Blackfire got up and approached him. "Theres nothing you can do now. Your little hunter buddies wouldnt think twice about killing you. Thats right, your little band of zealots. You play for the other team now. Stick around, you'll see we're not the craven monsters you think we are. We're no demons from hell, or whatever." Blackfire went on. "In fact, we're normally what go after the real demons, the real bad guys! Name Marcus ring a bell? Yeah, we killed him." She could see he was taken aback by this. "The whole super hero thing isnt just some kind of front. "

"So... Be one of the 'good guys' huh? The only reason I was ever involved in any of this at all is because way back when someone killed someone, someone swore revenge, and all this nonsense. You seem to have it in your head that we think your all craven monsters, or what you called them. We know very well your not, at least not right now. We kill you to prevent what you may become, what your proginey may become. And even worse, you dont always kill directly. You get old, you get wealthy, you interfere with the affairs of humans. You use politicians as pawns, and start wars and intrigue." He had taken a convicting pose, and spoke with conviction. The one response he did not expect was laughter.

"Little man." Blackfire laughed. "I'm a _princess. _A Tameranian princess. I know more about politics than anyone on this backwards little planet, and you havent seen real war until youve watched the way we do it." Blackfire advanced on him, still laughing. "Right now, we're in the middle of a little scuffle started by your people, I've already killed dozens. I'll kill hundreds more, until theres nothing of you left." She pinned him against the wall, and ignored his stuggles. "Just remember, your side started this. Every drop of blood we spill is because of you and your hunters. If it wasnt for you I'd be perfectly content to fight the occasional supervillian and clobber blue clowns that annoy me."

Robin came to slowly. He felt the sensation of being carried, the discomfort of his head hanging limply over someones arm. He waited, and when he felt his mask was still on he opened his eyes, knowing they wouldnt be able to tell he was awake. He looked up at the brute carrying him. The ceiling above them was concrete, almost like a bunker, or overpass maybe. He couldnt tell. He listened to the people talking around him.

"Whered his injuries go?" One asked. Only when he asked did Robin realise how blessedly pain free he was. He could feel dried blood all over himself, but nothing hurt. "How's the other one?"

"Same."I would have expected some resistance by now. Doesnt matter. We need to switch cars." Robin saw Jinx, held by another. Somehow or other he just knew she was awake. He felt a mischeivous tug through the link, almost as if she was trying to say 'watch this'. The man carrying her had a pistol on his belt. He wasnt being very carefull. Jinx could easilly grab it. "We need to get them to headquarters, another hundred miles." Robin was carried out under the sun and realised he was right. It was an overpass. He didnt think he would get any usefull info out of these ones. They were just lower level soldiers. Whatever was in store for he and Jinx at this 'headquarters' he wanted no part of. He waited until he had been loaded into the trunk of another car, all the while trying to get the message across to Jinx through the link that these men didnt need to be killed. Just as he was being lowered into the trunk he suprised his captor.

"Now!" He yelled at Jinx. He reached up and pulled the trunk closed on the fingers of the man who had been carrying him. He head them cracking, and the man howling. He kicked the trunk back up in the mans face, laying him out. His hands were still bound, but in front of him. It must have made them easier to cary. He did a quick flip out of the trunk but Jinx was already on the ground, gun in hand. Before he could even make a noise he heard two clean little pops and the man carriing her, and the third thug were dropping to the concrete, neat little blossoms of blood blooming in theyre foreheads. He hit the ground just as she was turning the gun on the unconcious one and fired off another round.

"We really could have used whatever information they had." Robin growled. She dropped the gun and went to work on her restraints with Robins help.

"Wow. Not even upset that I actually killed them. I'm rubbing off on you."

Robin realised she was right. He couldnt think about it right now though. Now that they were free he took in the surrounding area. They were beneath an overpass, two cars parked nearby.

"Whatever." She dropped the gun and kicked it off the road. Looking around, it seemed like there was nothing bust dessert for miles. Other than the road, she could see no sign of man for miles in any direction. Robin went to work on her ropes.

Fifteen minutes later saw them on the road again, this time driving. In the rearview he watched as the second car burned with the bodies of theyre captors in it. "Any idea where we are?" He asked. Jinx shook 'no'. Robin eyed the gas gauge. No need to worry about running out of fuel, he thought. Raven and Starfire should be able to find him- providing they were alright. It was a reunion he looked foward to. He eyed Jinx as she used the flip down mirror, checking herself for injuries. They were both covered in dried blood but he could find no evidence of wounds.

"Interesting." Jinx stretched the word out, making it clear she was looking to him for an explanation.

"A favor from out _benifactors." _He said, not trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. "Keep aware, I get the feeling that favors from them come with a high price." She nodded in agreement. Several miles now, and Robin had yet to see another car or even a mile marker. No sings, no exits.

"If we dont get picked up by the team soon we need to ditch the car." Jinx said. "It could have tracking-"

Cyborg watched as Robin and Jinx came tumbling out of a vortex Raven created. They slid along the grass several feet before coming to a stop. "-devices." Jinx moaned. She looked around, confused at first but her eyes fell on her Tameranean princess. "Starfire!" she yelled and was in the other girls arms almost imediately.

"You guys must have been moving at a good clip to have skid that far." Cyborg whistled at the long path of torn up grass Robin and Jinx had left, glad Raven had not transported them on concrete. He felt Red-X shift behind him, obviously uncomfortable being there. He watched Raven go to Robin and they embraced.

Robix watched Raven embrace him, and tried to keep the crestfallen look on her face to a minimum, even with the mask in place. She allowed a small, pained noise to escape her throat but was sure the freeway traffic nearby would drown it out.

"What happened?" Robin asked, pulling away from Raven.

"I hadnt been able to feel you for a while. Just a few minutes ago I could again, as if I'd never lost contact. I transported you here as soon as I could get a good focus on your location." Robin hugged her again.

"Where is everyone?" Robin asked. Then he remembered. "The tower isnt safe! I think the hunters are planning some sort of a sting!"

"We know." Raven said calmly. "Everythings taken care of. The only one unnacounted for is HP. The others I can sense are with Kali, plus a new addition."

Robin finally saw his daughter behind Cyborg and left Raven. "She helped." Raven told him. This caught Jinx, who overheard, by suprise.

"We're going back to the tower." Robin announced. He walked to the cruiser, ignoring Robinx for the moment. Popping the trunk he took out a spare belt and boots enough for Jinx and himself. Everyone stared at him as if they hadnt heard him quite right. He slammed the trunk back down and made sure his bo staff in this belt worked properly. "They wouldnt expect that." He looked over the present Titans. "Its our home, Marcus took it from us once. We're not letting them do the same." He changed his focus to Raven. "Contact Kali, let her know that at eight tonight we go on the offensive." Raven nodded.

"You in?" Cyborg asked Robix.

"Only if you dont mind me haunting the basement." Came the augmented response. As smooth as the voice was Cyborg could detect some apprehension in her body language. The metal man grinned and slapped her on the back.

"I think we could manage some quarters down there for you." A few feet away Jinx was finished putting Robins boots on. They didnt fit too poorly but she doubted she would be half as agile with the clunkers on. She overheard the exchange.

"Isnt the basement where we keep all the crap we dont want? Fitting th-" She caught herself, a little too late. She eyed Robix, daring her to do something about it.

"Your right Jinx, you keep the basement." Said Robix, the biting tone and wit she used so obviously her mothers.

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. Christ, there were two of her now. "Raven, how big a thing can you telleport?" He ignored the exchange of banter between his duaghter and her mother.

"Depends on weight and distance."

"Cyborg, when we rebuilt the tower how wide did we make the halls?"

"About twelve feet."

"Raven, I need you to teleport the cruiser into the living room." His love nodded, his strategy leaving her at a loss for words.

Cyborg let out a deep throaty laugh and smacked the side of the cruiser. "I guess if the towers been over-run thats the quickest way to inflict the most casualties." He paused. "Are we inflicting real casualties?"

"Not if we dont have to. I want you all to pay attention!" He hollared. If it comes to a decision between you and them, you go ahead and kill them." We're going to do our best to minimize casualties but if the tower is crawling with these people then theres not going to be much we can do. We are in a fight for survival titans, the loser in a fight for survival dies. We are not going to lose."

"We will take back our home and be victorious!"

Robin reguarded the cruiser. "Everyone who cant fly, hop in. We need to find a junkyard. Cyborg, you up for some welding?"

The metal man cracked his fingers as he got in the passenger seat. "Always." The engine roared, and the cruiser quickly began eating up road with two titans in flight behind it.

Running a junkyard Tom Walker knew was sometimes a weird business. Weird things sometimes got brought in, odd wrecks off the highway. Normally the weirdest of the weird was in the trunk. He'd found some weird things in cars trunks over the years. Today was differant though. Today set the weird record. What he was pretty sure was the teen titans, or most of them, were in his junkyard working on an old dodge. He only wished he could check and see what weird things they might have in the trunk.

Cyborg was underneath the car with Robin, helping him weld large blast plates to the frame to protect the gas tank. Cyborg has already managed to put in a rollcage and make the car nearly indestructable. With all the upgrades Robin had already done he was sure the car could handle it fairly easilly.

When it was done Robin sat in the drivers seat. There were alot more switches on the dash now, defenses Cyborg had put in. Outside the car was covered in a laticework of wire. He flipped the appropriate switch, which engaged an extra alternator on the engine and gave cyborg a nod.

Cyborg tossed a metal rod at the car and the titans whooped as electricity arced off it. "That should get the message across to anyone who tries to get too close."

In the drivers seat Robin smiled evilly. "Everyone in!" He said. It was five now, and they would need the time remaining to get back to the tower.

At 730 that evening the titans assembled in the warehouse district. Kali and Blackfire brought along Iana and Beast Boy, sending them to Iana's where it would be safe. While Robin was talking strategy Raven leaned over to Kali.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"We didnt think he was ready. Cant trust him yet. I have him chained up."

"... Before the battle starts, Raven I need you to transport the car to the main floor. Right smack dab in the living room. I will be driving through the halls, making a diversion and basically taking out anything that steps in front of me. I'll be drawing all fire and attention. It should make it easier for the rest of you to move through the tower and reclaim it. Five minutes after I'm in I want the rest of you to unleash whatever you've got. Cyborg, once things turn in our favor I need you to get to the computers and activate the defenses."

"Can do." He nodded.

"Before we go, I need to make sure you all know just how important this is. If we're going to be having trouble with these people, this battle tonight will determine the course of our future. We do not want to start a losing streak, we cannot afford to lose! Titans, take your places."

Most I can manage for now... losing inspiration/interest. reviews wouldnt hurt i guess, let me know people still enjoy this thing.


	52. hometown advantage

Hometown Advantage

I own nothing

AN: The mods to the cruiser... think the interior of the car on MEGAS xlr, which i dont own. After seeing that cartoon I often pine for hours for a robot with a car for a head to cause trouble and stomp traffic with...

There was really only so much that training could accomplish. Robin understood this. It was one of the reasons that driving a car recklessly through the top floor of the tower was included in his strategy. No matter how well these hunters were trained, a 1974 Dodge sedan teleporting into the large room and proceeding to _smoosh_ things was not something they would be able to deal with.

In the warehouse district Robin climbed into the cruiser, turning around to give Raven one last kiss.

"Drive safe." She said as she pulled away.

"That wouldnt be productive at all." He joked back. He started the engine and revved it a few times. He turned on the lights, and activated some of the defenses which turned his car into a big bug zapper. Then, on second thought, turned them back off. He revved again as a portal began to open in front of him and slowly grow. The people he was facing should be so lucky as to be electrocuted. _Jinx would be proud, I'm going in looking for blood._ He thought. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. He was about to play demo derby against pedestrians, ones that wanted to kill his friends.

"Your good to go!" Said Cyborg, measuring the portal to be sure the car would fit.

"Remember, five minutes! Robin yelled. He dropped the car into gear and rolled slowly for the portal. The titans living room came into view. Several dozen hunters froze in his headlights, in complete and total disbelief at what they saw. Robin revved at them a few times in a friendly manner. There were alot more than he planned on. He picked up a mic that went to a loudspeaker in his grille. He was about to get the whole towers attention.

_"Hey! Stupid! You all have 10 seconds to get out before I start setting speed records in the halls!"_

At this point all hell broke loose, just like he knew it would. No ammount of training prepared people for being in enclosed spaces with demented drivers trying to run them over.

_"1..."_

_"2..."_

The tower was reduced to absolute bedlom. The hunters were running for theyre lives.

"_3... You! Ugly!" _Robin yelled through the loudspeaker. A rather unfortunate looking hunter stopped in his headlights. "_Move the couch!" _The scared hunter moved to comply, pushing the large blue couch out of the way of the car. Robin realised he had lost track of time. _"Whats my count?"_

"6?"

_"Liar." _And having no more patience, Robin ran him over along with several of his fellow hunters as he peeled into the hallway. He couldnt believe the massive number of them! There must have been hundreds, between waiting to ambush them and researchers. Robin chased a group down a hallway, slamming the car side to side so as to get the slower runners. "_Lets play a little game!" _Came his manic voice over the loudspeaker. "_I'm a 90 year old motorist, and my home is a flea market!" _He screamed into the mic. As he caught them some started to get wise. Magical attacks bounced off the car, courtesy of the wards Raven and Jinx had taken hours to paint properly on it. His victims seemed almost to be sucked under the car as he caught them, as if he were driving a large vacuum cleaner.

Kali and Blackfire materialised outside the Island. Blackfire looked about, somewhat confused. Kali pointed at the boats. "We're not letting them get away now, are we?" She asked. Blackfire smiled evilly and began sinking them one at a time. There were many, but together they made short work of them. Before long the shore was littered with splintered wood and deflated rafts.

"I'm heading for the roof!" Blackfire yelled. She took off for it. There was a large group of hunters stranded on it, trying to keep away from the madman and his car below. "Anyone want to surrender?" She yelled. Her only response was concentrated fire. She shrugged, avoided the attacks and began the simple process of charging and just pushing them off the roof in strafing runs.

Raven and Cyborg teleported onto the same spot Robin had. He had gone down the east hall, clearing a way for them to the main computer banks. The two ran, ignoring the massive carnage. They passed by a few personal rooms, all which were stuck open and had different looking scientific lab equiptment in them. "It looks like they were trying to figure as much out about us as they could!" Cyborg yelled over the screaming. Raven nodded, the anger on her face evident. "We need to get to my room, and hope they havent messed too much with the computers!"

To Raven that sounded like too much to ask. Given how these people worked she doubted it would be that easy. The exhaust smells were heavy here, and Raven took to floating to avoid stepping on the dead. "Its is likely they have installed computers of theyre own on yours, just be ready to deal with anything!" As she said this they encountered the first signs of resistance. A small squad up ahead of them began to open fire. Raven put out her hand and erected a shield for Cyborg and herself. "Get to the computer." She told him. "I'll deal with these!"

Jinx and Robix fought theyre way up from the bottom floor. The two women fought theyre way up a stairwell against a throng of hunters, tossing them over the side and hitting them with lethal blows. Twin arcs of hex power arced out from the two, cutting down advancing soldiers from higher levels before they could get to them as they dealt with the ones already in hand to hand combat range. "This is taking too long!" Jinx growled. She saw Robix next to her struggling to keep up. She was happy to think she had something on the other woman. Her momentary distraction cost her and a fist collided with her face, sending her backwards with a slight trail of blood flowing from her nose. She landed on the floor below and wasted no time in getting back up. She charged back up the stairs over several bodies and re-entered the fray. Robix had fought her way ahead now, and was using a bow staff much like her father did. Jinx punched a man in the throat and threw him over the railing. There were too damned many! Blows were raining down on her and her daughter, and half a flight up she could see them beginning to push her over the edge!

_"Hey Kali, want a little snack?" _She thought. She hoped this would work. She was quickly being overwhelmed. She hadnt been at this big a disadvantage since someone freed Slade's robotic army.

"Help!" Cried Robix above. Jinx was in no better a situation than she was.

Jinx was thrown beside the banister, and instead of being thrown off she was thrown to the floor. The men around her began to stomp as she feebily tried to protect her head. "_All the men in this stairwell Kali, get rid of them and I'll do something for you!" _She thought. She heard Robix screaming above her, probably getting the same treatment. A final foot landed on Jinx, and she lost conciousness.

Anyone close enough to her would have heard the words her lips spoke quietly. "Alright little one, just remember how much this will cost you."

Robix watched as pink lightening arced between every hunter in the well with her. They twitched violently as it passed from the chest of one man to another. The blows finally stopped landing on her and she sat up to see her mother a flight below laying prone on the floor, the lightening coming from her body. All around her the hunters began to turn to dust, leaving no trace of themselves behind. When the last one faded the lightening ceased, leaving the stairwell as quiet as a tomb. Jinx was alive, she could tell by the steady rise and fall of her chest. Whatever that was Robix was happy not to be on the receiving end.

Cyborg made it to his room and was pleased to find his computers mostly untouched. They had obviously been tampered with, but the system had locked them out. All he needed now was the authorization of two titans to re-activate it. Two titans. Where was Raven, she should be here by now! Cyborg stomped back out of his room, firing at the sporadic hunters with his sonic cannon and calling for help. None answered. He retreated back inside and sealed the door. He then remembered Starfires task, the basement! He punched the vent out of his wall, the twisted metal and fragments of plaster falling down the deep shaft. He stuck his head in and bellowed. "Starfire! I need you up here!" He could hear himself echo over the sounds of battle downstairs. He didnt hear her respond, but at the bottom of the shaft there was something growing green and heading for him fast! He ducked out just in time for Starfire to come barreling through the wall, ready to fight.

"You need assistance?" She asked him. She was a little bruised and cut up, but Cyborg was sure she was fine.

"Yeah, we need to de-activate the computer lockout! This way." He lead her to the computer. "Put in your security code." Starfires fingers flew over the keyboard and the screen turned a bright green, a command prompt asking for input # 2. Cyborg took over and the screen turned blue. He quickly put in the needed commands to kick the towers security programs online. Out in the hallways he could hear the sound of laser fire from the automated turrents. He pulled up another prompt and re-adjusted the value of the laser energy, setting it to lethal. He exhalled. It was done. He looked out his window. Kali and Blackfire were now attacking the last hunters as they retreated. "We won." He said. He looked to Starfire, who was slumped tiredly in his chair.

Robin put the car in park in the main room. He hadnt been able to find any more for a while now. He got out and looked out the main window. They were escaping! There were easilly a hundred or more hunters in the water right off the island swimming for shore! It was too many for Blackfire and Kali to stop. He growled. No one was escaping alive from this! He jumped back in the car and put it in reverse. He slammed the car into the rear wall, getting a good running start for what he was about to do. He slipped it into neutral and pressed the accelerator to the floor. When it reached the red line he slipped it down into gear and the car took off at a blinding speed, smashing through the window and sailing out into the night. In mid air Robin flicked a few switches on the dash and an eerie blue electricity began arcing over the surface of the car. He smiled madly at the hunters below, just now looking up to see theyre doom.

"Not so fast." Came the distorted voice of Robix.

Robin felt someone grab at his collar as he was pulled out of the seat. He watched the car hit the watter down below as it made short work of cooking the retreating hunters. He looked up to see Robix holding onto him with one arm and using the other for the grapple. He cracked a grin. He decided she must have come in through the back window when he had parked, seeing as it had never been replaced since the incident with Rancid. "Thanks."

Robix swung them back towards the tower a few times before letting go and crashing through a window on one of the middle floors. Father and daughter executed nearly identical rolls as they came to a stop in one of the spare bedrooms. Robin got up and checked the time. It had only taken 22 minutes to clear the tower of all intruders. He and Robix ran for the main room, which was where they were all to meet up when the battle was over.

In the end just about everyone had been injured in some way or another, but none of the team had sustained serious injury. Kali, though she had never been asked made short work of body disposal. Robin wondered how she had done it. One minute the tower had been littered with bodies, the next they were gone and so were the ones in the water outside. Robin got the distinct feeling it was better not to know what she had done with them. With the security now up, and the danger passed the titans (plus Kali and Robix) fell back onto the couches, nearly all falling into a fitfull sleep.

_The tower, three days later_

On the front lawn of the island The T-car was pulling the police cruiser up out of the ocean. Cleanup and repairs were well under way, and life was just starting to return to normal. Cyborg pressed the gas a little harder, and the heavilly damaged cruiser was drawn all the way up onto the grass. He knew from the looks of it that Robin wasnt going to be happy with the repairs it would need. He towed it back to the garage where Iana waited, sporting new arms and a backpack that cleverly disguised the battery they ran off of. He positioned the cruiser in its spot, watter still pouring out of its various parts. "Wanna give me a hand?" He asked her. He opened the door and the water came pouring out. "This baby could really use it.

Iana smiled at him. "Sure." This was her fourth day in a row coming here. Previously Cyborg hadnt had the time to do much more than lunch with her as he effected cricitcal system and security repairs, but today he was working on the car. She knew a thing or two about machines and was happy to give Victor a hand.

Cyborg smiled back and tossed her an adjustable wrench, which she caught easilly and twirled in her fingers; something she could not have done before. "Good, first thing we need to do is pull the engine and transmission out and see what cant be salvaged. Then we gotta clean this baby down thoroughly with fresh water to get all the salt off the metal and out of the interior before we can dry it. Its gonna be alot of work."

"I'm up for it. It'll cost you dinner though Victor."

Cyborgs face turned a shade redder. "Well I think I might be able to whip somethin tasty up. We can have WAFFLES!"

Would have ended it right after the battle but wanted to address cyborg actually having a romance. I wanted the battle to look easy because of the things that are coming up, things with the hunters are not done. There is going to be ALOT going on. As for the whole killing thing, just wanted to make it clear that its absolute war at this point between the titans and the hunters. Its not gonna be as easy as it seems. Robix will begin integrating as a regular charecter with alot of difficulty. Demons are going to start showing up, Blackfires Child will come into the picture, HP's role in the story will be defined, many questions answered and the springboard to the next arc will be drawn up. Kali and Shiva will make debut's Trigon will be dealt with, EVERYTHING IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN! Last chap only got a few reviews... hope this one does better, its all that keeps me motivated to write. If I'm not writting very well any more go ahead and tell me, leave a flame rather than leave me in the dark.


	53. Getting back to normal

Returning to normal

I do not own the Teen Titans or the Blues Brothers, one of the single most awesome movies of american cinema to ever grace the silver screen. Blues Brothers 2000 wasnt so bad... It has its place, even if it is just a shadow its still alright... I also dont own ANY of the songs sung this episode, got it? No suing.

Three weeks saw the titans tower returned to normal. The deep coffers of wayne-tech enterprises had repaired all damages quckly and discreetly, something Robin was gratefull for. In the meantime Things outside the tower had seemingly returned to normal as well. He smiled as he washed his face and looked up into the bathroom mirror as he got changed.

Yep, pretty normal. When the cruiser had been repaired and returned to movie condition they had had to stop Control Freak from stealing it. What else had happened? Ah, they had stopped mumbo twice, fought Lance and Kitty, stopped an infamous De Lorean from being stolen out of an automotive musem a few cities away by control freak. It seemed as if he couldnt have the cruiser, he had wished to outfit the De Lorean to go back in time for real and try winning it at the auction again, thus giving him two collectable cars. Robin laughed as he brushed his teeth. That kid never learned.

"Coming?" Ravens soft voice said from the bedroom. Robin grunted a reply. The titans had escorted a few diplomats that had recieved death threats, helped ecacuate an area after a chemical spill, and the original five (plus Jinx, for the feline appeal) made a pro-bono appearance on a commercial for the local animal shelter. Robin smiled around his toothbrush as he spit into the sink while remembering Jinx and a certain uncooperative feline staring each other down at the shooting location. It had taken 24 takes to get it right, mostly because the cat kept mauling her. Take seventeen had been his favorite.

_The camera began on Jinx holding a large tabby. She opened her mouth to say something, but the cat, unprovoced latched onto Jinx's side and began to swat at her hair and ears. Jinx ran about frantically, and tripped. She came back up into camera focus holding the offending feline at arms length by the scruff of the neck in one hand and pointing it at the other. A psychotic/manic look broke out on her face and her voice cracked as she spoke. "If someone doesnt come adopt this little bastard, I'm gonna cut his head off!" The cat had let out a long, annoyed growl, expressing similar ideas for Jinx._

_"Cut cut cut..."_

Robin snapped himself out of the memory. Other than the incident with the cat no one had needed so much as a bandage in recent weeks. It was just like old times. Fight the criminals wearing the underpants on the outside, save the people, be nice, do good. Wrap it up with some traded banter and go home, no one gets hurt. He finished changing and looked down at himself. It was good. He affixed the last pieces of the costume and stepped out into the bedroom to be greeted by Raven. He looked up and down her form, liking what she was wearing. "Looks good on you." He told her.

"Robin." She said, in a voice as teasing as hers ever got. "Are you saying I look good in a mens three piece black suit?" Robin nodded goofily and pulled her into an embrace. Raven let him kiss her, but pushed him away before too long. They were going to be late!. A smirk tugged at the conrers of her lips. "I look good in this?"

"Yup."

"I think you have a latent attraction to John Belushi." Raven told him, and slipped from his arms as he stuttered for a response. She floated out the door, beckoning him to follow.

Robin shook his head and put on his hat and sunglasses. Making sure one last time that his suit was on just wrong enough to look the right way he followed. The noise intensified as he approached the living room. Oh yes... A true sign that normalacy had returned to Titans tower...

"Its starting!" Starfire squeeled with joy. "It has been forever since we watched the movie of the Blue Brothers who are not blue but peachy in color!"

"Its Blues Brothers Star, blues is a type of music." Cyborg wondered Idly if Starfire needing that explained to her was a sub-tradition of the main one.

"Alright guys, while its in the credits lets face a fact. We have too many people to keep changing out scenes and acting them out under the screen. Instead, I say we pair off and do the musicals. We all know the words, and It'll be fun." His idea was met with approval, and as prison guards escorted Joliet Jake out of his cell block everyone sat down to watch. Robin looked around. There were alot of new faces. Blackfire, Iana, Kali, Jinx. "You guys can have whatever songs you want, I reserve "Everybody needs somebody" for Raven and I though. The rest of the teem nodded agreeably. Robin looked to Beast Boy, catching a hint of movement. He was fiddling with something, but Robin couldnt tell what. He wished that Blackfires child would come around and Join them. Oh well, give it time.

Almost an hour into the movie Cyborg leapt into the song in the busy streets of Chicago. The titans and company found themselves slapping knees and tapping feet. It was unanimously agreed that this was a great idea. Halfway through him Kali, having figured the song out by now mirrored him, singing just a fraction of a second behind and just a few decibles quieter. The effect was outstanding. When the song ended Cyborg leaned back into the couch a little out of breath, face flushed.

"Heck yeah!" He shouted. Fives that were high were sent his way.

Starfire watched, slightly nervouse. She looked to Blackfire and nodded. Blackfire had seen this, and heard the song several times seperate from the movie enough to have memorized it by now. Blackfire nodded back to her and Starfire stood up as the brothers ordered four fried chickens and a coke, and dry toasted white bread.

"My sister and I will be performing a duet with the song 'think'." The audience paled, slightly concerned about the the volume tameranians can reach. Before anyone could affix ear plugs though the song had started!

Think (think) think (think) think (think) think (think)  
You think (think) think (think) think about it  
You better think (think) think about what you're trying to do to me  
Yeah, think (think, think), let your mind go, let yourself be free  
Let's go back, let's go back, let's go way on back when  
I didn't even know you, you couldn't have been too much more than ten  
I ain't no psychiatrist, I ain't no doctor with a degree  
It don't take too much high IQ's to see what you're doing to me  
You better think (think) think about what you're trying to do to me  
Yeah, think (think, think), let your mind go, let yourself be free

Oh freedom (freedom), freedom (freedom), freedom, yeah freedom  
Freedom (freedom), freedom (freedom), freedom, oh freedom

Hey, think about it  
You, think about it

There ain't nothing you could ask I could answer you but I won't (I won't)  
I was gonna change, but I'm not, to keep doing things I don't  
Hey think about what you're trying to do to me  
Baby, think, let your mind go, let yourself be free

People walking around everyday, playing games that they can score  
Trying to make other people lose their minds, be careful you don't lose yours

Yeah think (think) think about what you're trying to do to me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (think, think), let your mind go, let yourself be free

You need me (need me) and I need you (don't you know)  
Without eachother there ain't nothing people can do  
Yeah yeah, think about me (what you're trying to do to me)  
'Till the fall of the night, think about it right now

Oh freedom (freedom), freedom (freedom), freedom, yeah freedom  
Freedom (freedom), freedom (freedom), freedom, freedom

Hey, you, think about it

There ain't nothing you could ask I could answer you but I won't (I won't)  
I was gonna change, but I'm not, if you keep doing things I don't

Yeah (think) think about what you're trying to do to me  
Baby, think (think, think), let your mind go, let yourself be free

You need me (need me) and I need you (don't you know)  
Without eachother there ain't nothing people can do

Yeah yeah, think about me (what you're trying to do to me)  
'Till the fall of the night, think about it baby  
(Think about - ah me, think about - ah me, think about - ah me, think about it)  
(Think about - ah me, think about - ah me, think about - ah me, think about it)  
(Think about - ah me, think about - ah me, think about - ah me, think about it)  
(Think about - ah me, think about - ah me, think about - ah me, think about it)  
You had better stop and think before you think  
Think 

When the song ended Blackfire and Starfire were panting, a little slouched in front of everyone. Faces a bright red they looked at theire friends. They were met with astonished silence. They knew they had done well, there wasnt a mouth among them closed. Most chins were sitting on the floor. The silence was interupted suddenly by thunderous applause and whistling. The sisters joined hands and took a deep bow, laughing with the team. 

"If the hero business doesnt work out, well we have the pipes for the music industry." Blackfire joked. Starfire nodded happily. 

The general consensus was that the sisters had an amazing talent. The team had been floored by it, and heaped praise upon them through the commercial break and well into the next song by accident, so it was skipped. 

Jinx moved to Starfires lap and put an arm around her. "Stick with me kid, you'll go places."

The next song up was Rawhide. Cyborg had the barritone for it, and Beast Boy backed him up. It was another good performance. "We're in the wrong business man!" Cyborg said as he sat back down. More applause followed. Cyborg felt good to be having fun, acting normally.

Minnie the Moocher was skipped, everyone anxious for Robin and Ravens debut. The two eyed each other, slightly nervous. It was time. The band on the tv was playing the real Blues Brothers onto the stage. Raven and Robin got up, mimmicking what was going on on the screen perfectly. Raven shot Robin a sideways smile and he returned it. They walked out in front and Robin helped Raven uncuff herself from a suitface and set it down. Robin backed off, and came flipping back into view right next to Raven.

Silence... But thats how it was supposed to be, they reminded themselves. After only a slight pause, Robin began.

"1...2...3...4..."

"We're so glad to see so many of you lovely people here tonight, and we would especially like to welcome all the representatives of Illinois' Law Enforcement Community who have chosen to join us here in the Palace Hotel Ballroom at this time. We do sincerely hope you'll all enjoy the show, and please remember people, that no matter who you are, and what you do to live, thrive and survive, there are still some things that make us all the same. You, me them, everybody, everybody."

"Everybody needs somebody  
Everybody needs somebody to love (someone to love)  
Sweetheart to miss (sweetheart to miss)  
Sugar to kiss (sugar to kiss)  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you In the morning  
I need you you you When my soul's on fir"

"Sometimes I feel  
I feel a little sad inside  
When my baby mistreats me  
I never never never have a place to hide  
I need you"

"Sometimes I feel  
I feel a little sad inside  
When my baby mistreats me  
I never never never have a place to hide  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you"

At this point everyone was suprised Raven could manage a good baritone voice. Quickly, Beast Boy got up and pulled a hormonica out of his pocket. Robin realised that was what he had been fiddling with . He knelt between Raven and Robin, who had almost been distracted by this. He put it to his lips, and proceeded to whale the _hell_ out of it. The rest of the titans were now up dancing randomly with each other.

"You know people when you do find that somebody  
Hold that woman, hold that man  
Love him, hold him, squeeze her, please her, hold her  
Squeeze and please that person, give 'em all your love  
Signify your feelings with every gentle caress  
Because it's so important to have that special somebody  
to hold, kiss, miss, squeeze and please"

"Everybody needs somebody  
Everybody needs somebody to love  
Someone to love  
Sweetheart to miss  
Sugar to kiss  
I need you you you  
I need you you you  
I need you you you..."

The song ended. Robin was panting, as was Raven. The stares they sent each other told them that the evening wasnt nearly over for them. The sexual energy between them was nearly enough to manifest as sparks. Who would have thought empassioned singing together would do this? Robin groaned. There was still about a half hour left of the movie! The look on Ravens face told him she was thinking something similar, but hid it better. Jinx and Starfire got up for the next song. Robin sat down on the couch, and pulled Raven down into his lap. Soon as this movie was over he told himself, the very instant it was over, they were history...

God, having her in his lap was torture. He knew they hadnt been as good as Starfire and her sister but the energy it caused them was intoxicating. "Sorry." He whispered to Raven. "We owe them the respect to pay attention, cant quite do that like this." She smiled, nodding and moved off him. He found it easier to concentrate now.

Starfire could sense what singing together had done for Raven and Robin. She doubted Jinx could. She looked at her lover with a predatory glint in her eye. She hoped it did the same thing for them. "Ready?" She asked. Jinx snapped out of her confusion and nodded.

Come on  
Oh baby don't you wanna go  
Come on  
Oh baby don't you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home Chicago

Come on  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Hidehey  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Oh sweet home Chicago

Well, one and one is two  
Six and two is eight  
Come on baby don't ya make me late  
Hidehey  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home Chicago

Come on  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home Chicago

Six and three is nine  
Nine and nine is eighteen  
Look there brother baby and see what I've seen  
Hidehey  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home Chicago

Oh come on  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Come on  
Baby don't you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home Chicago 

Starfires chest heaved as she took a bow with Jinx. She took the other girls hand in hers and jumped as if voltage was passing through her. Oh, the feelings she had were tremendous! What a glorious way to incite passion! She came up from the bow with Jinx, catching the look she was getting from Raven. One of the other girls eyebrows were slightly raised, as if saying "_I know, right?"_

Starfire, Jinx, Raven, and Robin managed to stay only long enough to see the chase all the way to the Richard J. Dailey plaza before beginning to make excuses to go to bed. They were all gone before the handcuffs were put to the brothers. Robin and Raven practically raced to the room they shared. Jinx and Starfire did the same thing. The non sexually over-charged members of the group stayed put.

Cyborg gave Blackfire a good slap on the back. She jumped a little, but relaxed when it was Cyborg grinning down at her. "Damn Blackfire, you have one helluva _voice."_ He told her. Her face turned a little red, and only got worse when Beast Boy put his two cents in.

"Blackfire we never knew you were that good! God, it just made my whole week to hear it!" He waved his arms carefully, no as not to strike anyone accidentaly.

"Speaking of good man when did you learn to play a harp?"

"I just kinda picked it up a while ago. I normally practice while everyones out. Robin knew, he's the one who got it for me, and got me the lessons tapes. I kinda helped him brainstorm this whole thing earlier today, and decided to bring it and unvail my new tallent." He laughed nervously. He offered the harmonica up to Cyborg who took it and gave it a look over.

It was a nice piece. Instead of a cheap metal and plastic one this one was constructed with stainless steel and laquered green wood. "Its cool dude." He put it back in Beast Boys hand. He turned to Iana. "Want a lift home?"

"Sure Vick, I'd love one."

Twin Fedora hats bumped rims clumsily as Robin and Raven kissed in the hallway outside the room they shared. Robin couldnt believe how good Raven looked in the black suit with her hat skewered to one side. She was gripping the lapels of his coat furiously, and he grapped her hips and pulled her to him roughly, making sure she could feel him through the clothes. She growled into the kiss. Robin growled back, but she only chuckled in response. The kiss broke, and before Robin knew what was going on she had spun him and forced him into the wall. He 'umphed' and was silent.

"Silly." Raven said. "You know I'm the one with the teeth in this relationship."

Robin only moaned as she worked all sorts of wonderful magic up and down his colarbone with her teeth and lips. He looked over. Somehow his coat had come undone and his shirt unbuttoned. God, she was quick when she wanted to be. Her hands snaked around his chest, one under his arm, the other holding him at the collar. She tweaked his nipple and he couldnt help but let the moan out. Hell, he didnt want to. She dragged her teeth up his neck teasingly, a promise of what was to come. 

"Raven..." Robin felt himself fall, and when he opened his eyes again Raven and he were on the bed. It didnt startle him in the least. She was looking down at him, her fedora now gone and her tie all askew. He reached up and started to mess with her buttons. She swat his hands away and leaned down towards him, and bit his neck. She didnt bite deep enough to draw blood, but instead massaged the sensitive area with her teeth. "Gnh!" Robin began to sag to the floor and Raven kneeled to stay with him. He blinked and suddenly they were in the room, and he was standing again. He blinked a few times, and spun around. Raven had been behind him. They grabbed each other up in a kiss, Robin pushing her back onto the bed. He broke the kiss to remove his coat and tie, and frisbeed his hat across the room. Raven followed suit.

Above her Robin hooked his fingers into her pants. He snuck his fingers into the hem of her underwear and tore that off of her as well in one fell motion. Raven let out slight cry as the cold air made contact with her skin. Then she let out another, more startled/suprised cry. She looked down the length of her body, and saw Robins head between her legs. He had managed to suprise her. She would get him back for that as soon as, "Nh!", as soon a, "Ah!", oh the hell with it he could do as he liked! The onlyy drawback of this was that he couldnt be bit in this position. She didnt even know how long he had been doing this now, but she could feel release building slowly in her. She grabbed the head board of the bed with one hand, and gently ran the other through Robins hair, guiding him to just where she needed him. Just a little mo-, "Oh!" ,re. "Rob-ha-in". She said pleadingly. Then, sudenly there were fingers inside of her. It was entiiely too much. She lost it. She could feel Robin smirking against her, which was simply obscene! Oh, how she would make him pay! She couldnt help but smirk a little herself, but for differant reasons. She knew that across the tower Starfire was in a situation very similar to her own.

Soon Robin was kissing her, and re-positioning himself. She put her arms around his neck. When had he found the time to take his clothes off again? Oh well, it didnt matter anyway. He was within her now, a bow creating soothing melodies across the strings of a violin. She drew her legs around him and applied resistance, wanting him to move just a little slower so she could properly feel each note. She knew not to call his name out, or needlessly make any noise. After all, Robin was still young, and more easilly effected by the strained voice of the opposite sex. She didnt want to cause anything to happen early. Still, there was nothing she could do when he found, and hit 'that spot'. There was nothing she could do to stay the sounds she made when he did everything perfectly, nor would she want to. Be it five minutes, or forty-five she didnt care.

He knew she wouldnt take that long, and was glad. He didnt have any confidance problems, and knew when she enjoyed what he did. Right now she wasnt enjoying it, she was _loving_ it. He hurried in this, because he didnt always get to know what it was to come with her. Sometimes he would find release before her, and hse would bite him to bring herself over the edge, or she would find release first and bite him to take him there. Tonight, he thought, it wouldnt matter. They would look for it and find release together, or at least close to it. He brought one of her legs over his shoulder, and trailed kisses along her calf, and gave her ankle a playful nip. She let out a small yip, and her face turned redder. "Your so beautifull." He growled. Despite everything they had ever done, her cheeks always turned such a sexy shade of red when they made love. To know he had caused her porcelien skin to change like this only served to arrouse him further. With his free hand he took hers and placed it on the scar over his heart, her mark. Ravens eyes rolled back in her head, and when he withdrew his hand hers stayed where it was. He lowered his now free hand to the flesh where they became one, and searched with his thumb for his quarry. He found what he was looking for, and pulling back the hood began to thumb her there. Raven cried out his name, and he closed his eyes. It wouldnt be long now, he could feel her pulsating around him. 

Raven stared up at him through heavilly lidded eyes, and decided to take the smirk off his face. She clenched around him as hard as she could and his facial features did inddeed change. A look of shock and ecstacy painted his featurs as his whole body quivered, and hers as he managed to hold out long enough for her to catch up. Robin collapsed on top of her, his world shattering in time with hers. At climax she couldnt conciously control her body, but instinct made short work of rolling over on top of him and pushing him face down into the bed. He tilted his head to the side to breathe and then she had him. He went rigid under her as she took what was hers. Not much, just a taste but the effect on him was still profound. She leaned back, smiling. "Just remember who runs things in here." She said dryly.

"Yes ma'am." And the grin on his face told her that they were far from done tonight.

Blackfire opened the door to her room and instinctively ducked, letting a part of her chair sail over her head and collide with the wall across from her room. "Throwing things again?" She asked as she turned on the light. "I thought we were past that."

"I thought we were past chaining me up and locking me in differant places." Came her charges bitter reply. She laughed.

"The door was never locked. Your free to explore here, but at your age you'd do well to keep away from Robin and Jinx." 

"What were you doing? What are you up to?" Came singrifiths suspicious voice.

"I watched a movie and sang with my sister." Blackfire was lauging. "Were you this difficult as a human?" 

"Blood sucker."

"Cross-tosser."

"I want my life back."

"No you dont. You'll get used to this in time." Blackfire tossed him a glance before sauntering to her closet, changing into something more suitable for sleeping. "We've been over this before." She said, getting slightly frustrated. "I was mad, alright? I'd lost my marbles and they'd rolled to the four corners of the earth. It didnt help that you couldnt just stay dead." She finished what she was doing and approached him. He had stopped taking care of his hair, her favorite thing about him. "Im sorry for that. But I'm not a monster, if I was I would have left you there to your own devices, let you go mad and kill innocent people. But I didnt, did I? I'm here now because I want to help you." He was silent, for some time, just sitting in her windowsill not moving. Blackfire sighed. "Its alot to get used to, given your new strengths and weaknesses. Your old martial arts dont work in this new body, do they?"

"They relied on balance. On life force. If there were a way for me to go back, would you let me take it?" His question only earned him silence.

"I dont know."

"I've spent every waking moment thinking about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I dont seem to be good at staying dead. I think if I died, even in this form I'd go back to being me." He sighed and looked out longingly at the city.

Blackfire could certainly feel for him. She looked up at him sadly, but he wasnt looking at her to see how he was hurting her. "I've gotten really used to you."

"This isnt what I was meant for." He got down and faced her. "But if I'm honnest with myself, this experience hasnt been a total waste."

"Would you still fight us?" Blackfire asked. He gathered her up in his arms, his strength nothing compared to hers now. Blackfire let him anyway.

"Yes, but I'd only fight you." Blackfire smiled up at him. In the short span of time they had spent together he had learned just how differant she was from human women. He kissed her forehead and smilled against it. He hated her, sure, but he couldnt convince himself that that was all there was to how he felt towards her. "We could fight each other, one on one in a fair fight." Blackfire purred against him. "It would be glorious." She looked up into his eyes, looking, pleading for something.

"Do you think fighting is the only reason we would ever see each other?"

"I doubt it." 

"Do-." Blackfire wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'll miss you." She was crying now, about to lose her first child. She wiped the blood from her eyes and traced it onto his lips. He wouldnt even lick it off. She made her decision. He leaned in, eyes closed to try and kiss her. She wanted badly to let him. She put her finger against his lips, stopping him. He opened his eyes, obviously confused. 

"Wha-?" Was all he got out.

"My mother would never approve." She said with a sad smile on her face. She easilly disengaged from him and pushed him out her window, towards his death several hundred feet below. As he went out into the night though she could see it, a mad smile plastered across his features.

"Thanks!" She heard before he hit the ground below. She leaned out to check. He was completely lifeless on the ground below.

"We'll meet again." She said, more to herself before closing the window. She sat down on her bed, and with her face in her hands began to cry.

There, this is the sort of relationnship I have an easier time seeing blackfire in. Like it? Love it? Want to print it out onn toilet paper to show your distaste for it? Leave a review.


End file.
